Survivor Final Showdown
by TJBambi93
Summary: All 32 Sole Survivors have returned for the final season in the series! Four tribes will battle it out in classic challenges, and a brand new twist known as the 'Box of Twists' will throw everyone in for a loop! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the 31 others to become the two time ultimate Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned, epilogue coming SOON! Rated T for swearing
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst was sitting at his desk, interviewing several past players from previous seasons of Survivor. He was dressed equally nice for a change.

He looked up at the camera when it came into view. He smiled, "I can't believe we've finally arrived to the final season of Survivor. It's been 33 long, hard seasons... but we're finally here. For this season, all 32 Sole Survivors will be facing off against one another to determine who truly is the best player to ever play this game."

Suddenly, the door opened, and out popped Jeff's amiibo, Trinity. She became his personal assistant after the events of Survivor Waterfall.

"Everyone's waiting to be interviewed, Mr. Probst!" smiled Trinity, showing a ton more emotion than she ever did before, "Shall I send in the first person?"

Jeff nodded, "Yes please, Trinity! For this cast list, we've decided to ask several previous players to assess the winners alongside me. Let's get started with the Selu tribe!"

– – – – –

 **THE SELU TRIBE**

– – – – –

 **Name** : Curtis Guerrero

 **Season/s** : Green Hill / All-Stars

 **Series** : OC

 **Occupation** : Football Coach

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Curtis is the very first person to ever win Survivor. He was cocky, he was extremely loyal to his alliance. Many say he only won Green Hill because of Will drawing the purple rock. I think he won Green Hill because he played a highly respectable game. Clearly he was doing something right if he defeated the superfan Kevin. I think this season, Curtis will have a very difficult time fitting in, and I think he will be one of the first to go.

 _ **Green Hill**_ **finalist** **Kevin's Assessment** : Curtis 100% intimidated me when I first met him 16 years ago, and he still does to this date! I think Jeff is right when he says that Curtis must have done something right. He was riding our coattails, but the jury respected him far more than Jess or I. I think this season, Curtis is going to have a rough time without Will or I to help him play.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Nightwolf

 **Season/s** : Edenia

 **Series** : Mortal Kombat

 **Occupation** : Shaman

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Nightwolf won Edenia very easily after treating the Outworld tribe with respect, and not with violence. Sometimes the way to treat the minority is to treat them with fairness, even if they don't show it back. Nightwolf is good at managing relationships, and keeping everyone in line. He kept Earthrealm together after Raiden was blindsided, and he propelled himself to victory easy. This season, I have no doubt Nightwolf will be one of the favorites to win again.

 _ **Edenia**_ **finalist Sub-Zero's Assessment** : Nightwolf may not be one of the biggest names in Earthrealm, but he's certainly someone who deserved to win the game. That's saying a lot considering who else won the game before and after him. I believe Nightwolf will play with honor before reason, and he will never do something that will compromise his integrity.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Metal Mario

 **Season/s** : Aquatic Ruin / Ultimates

 **Series** : Super Mario Bros.

 **Occupation** : N/A

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Metal Mario was not one I expected to win on Day 1 of Aquatic Ruin. Mostly because he was one of the strongest that season, and someone would take him out the minute he lost a challenge. However... Metal Mario I think held back. And then he managed to make the biggest move of the game! Metal Mario is clearly not to be misjudged, or you may just find yourself wishing you had in the first place.

 _ **Aquatic Ruin**_ **finalist Harry's Assessment** : Metal Mario and I go way back. He should thank me for his win by the way. I gave him a million dollars! I don't ever recall hearing a "Thank You" or anything! But it's all good I guess. Metal Mario's not to be messed with, and I know that from experience. Don't let this guy get to the end, or he will win again!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Benjamin 'Ben' Tan

 **Season/s** : Green Hill / Fans vs. Favorites / Heroes vs. Villains

 **Series** : OC

 **Occupation** : Comedian

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I think it's no secret that Ben is one of the most recognizable, and one of the best players to ever play in the series. He's smart, his social game is on point, and he knows this game back to front. I don't think you could craft a better Survivor player. My main concern with Ben is... how far has he come? Is he a burned out flame, or does he have gas left in the tank to surprise all of us in this Final Showdown? We'll wait and see.

 _ **Fans vs. Favorites**_ **finalist Tyler's Assessment** : I made a lot of mistakes in Fans vs. Favorites, and I think you know one of them. Ben's just... he's crafty. He makes you think you're safe, and have a good chance to work well with him, and then... the knife gets a little sharper. I think Ben's going to be taken out fairly early out here because of his reputation.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Marge Simpson

 **Season/s** : Dingo Canyon

 **Series** : The Simpsons

 **Occupation** : Housewife

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Marge was a completely shocking winner on my end. I truly did not think she had what it took to win the game after she played such a passive low key game. However, that doesn't mean I don't respect her game. Games in Survivor come in different sizes, and Marge was one of the smaller ones, no doubt. However, out here, Marge will ever go very far... or go out very quickly. She's one of the oldest, and one of the weakest.

 _ **Dingo Canyon**_ **finalist Dr. Mario's** **Assessment** : I'm still bitter about my loss. Don't get me wrong on that. I played one of the most perfect games in Survivor history, and I lost to... a freaking mother of all people. Thankfully, we're going into a season where strategy means everything! Marge needs to play the game, or she's going to get bombed at the final vote,

– – – – –

 **Name** : Mickey Gomez

 **Season/s** : Yoshi Desert

 **Series** : OC

 **Occupation** : N/A

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Mickey was one of the most interesting looking fans we've ever had on the show. Purple mohawk, red beard, we knew this guy was going to be one of the favorites... and he was! He ultimately won the show by making the right moves at the right time. However, my concern with Mickey this season is... that he has to be on his toes every step of the way. He has to make moves to stay in the running, or else he's going to go out very early.

 _ **Yoshi Desert**_ **finalist Angel's** **Assessment** : Surprisingly I have no problems with Mickey. I think he was nice guy and he played an okay game in Yoshi Desert. Now, I'm not being mean or cruel here, but I don't see him winning. All Mickey did was do whatever Jake told him to. However, I do see him going pretty far especially up against thirty-one other contestants, but there will be no way he can win.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Ryo Hazuki

 **Season/s** : SEGA All Stars / All-Stars

 **Series** : Shenmue

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I don't think many would look at Ryo Hazuki, and immediately know that this is the same guy that won Survivor All-Stars. Nobody expected him to pull it off. Especially up against legends like Will and Andrew. Ryo's going to play a very loyal game, and I can see him making a few low key moves here and there, but I just don't see Ryo pulling it off once again. He's charming and smart, but he's going to be a major threat down the road.

 _ **All-Stars**_ **finalist Will's** **Assessment** : You know what, I lost All-Stars fair and square. I knew I made mistakes, so I can't say that Ryo didn't deserve to win at all. I think Ryo's going to be underestimated. You know he's going to lay low, avoid the chopping block, and just play the game like he would any other season. You don't mess with someone like Ryo.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Dixie Kong

 **Season/s** : Blood vs. Water

 **Series** : Donkey Kong Country

 **Occupation** : N/A

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Dixie Kong... I don't know how she managed to pull it off. She was up against mother and daughter and... I think she was as surprised as the rest of us that she was able to win against Danielle. Dixie definitely had her boyfriend now husband backing her up. Out here, Diddy won't be here, so I think Dixie will have to be on her feet if she wants to have a chance to win Survivor a second time. She is one of the physical threats, after all.

 _ **Blood vs. Water**_ **&** _ **Yoshi Desert**_ **finalist Danielle's** **Assessment** : I absolutely adore Dixie! She's still one of my best friends after our time in Blood vs. Water! Umm.. I know Dixie will play just like she did before, because, well if it worked the first time, it could work the second time! She just has to be more careful, because she is a threat!

– – – – –

 **THE HEICHEU TRIBE**

– – – – –

 **Name** : Cousteau

 **Season/s** : Distant

 **Series** : Animal Crossing

 **Occupation** : Sous Chef

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Distant was a season where he ran low on production costs, and after the season wasn't... getting the rating we expected, we had to cancel it. Cousteau is usually called one of the worst winners ever because of that. He did win against two people who played very strong strategic games, and he only won because he was the lesser of three evils. Cousteau... he's a major wild card because most of the good he had showed in the episodes we didn't air.

 _ **Distant**_ **finalist Cyrano's** **Assessment** : I can't be rough on Cousteau. He's a good kid, and he's aged well into being a good father to his daughter, ah-CHOO. I still can't believe he and Tangy actually had a... 'tad-kitten'. Oh well. I do think Cousteau will be someone nobody will see coming. I cannot say if that is a good or bad thing for him.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Beat

 **Season/s** : SEGA All Stars / All-Stars / Heroes vs. Villains

 **Series** : Jet Set Radio

 **Occupation** : Rudie

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Beat started Survivor as an average dude just wanting to help out his tribe win a few challenges here and there. Then he started pulling out the stops, and worked out his magic in turning the game around in his favor. People didn't like his win back then, and I don't think much has changed. Beat's going to be a massive target out here, so he will have to make sure he keeps the target off of him, and puts it on someone else.

 _ **SEGA All Stars**_ **finalist Banjo's** **Assessment** : I took Beat to the end of SEGA All Stars knowing my chances against him were greater than against Sonic. I think Beat rubs a lot of people the wrong way at times, but I also feel like he knows the right things to say at the right times. That 'manipulating Ryo to vote for him' thing? That really wasn't the case in the end.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Jiro

 **Season/s** : Forest Maze / Ultimates

 **Series** : Blue Dragon

 **Occupation** : Shadow Master

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Jiro played almost a near perfect game back in the Forest Maze. Sure, he did win against an outcast, but he made the moves he made for the purpose of taking a stand. He stood against the likes of Zaeed Massani, and got away with it. He voted out his best friend Duck in order to win. Jiro pulls no punches, and I do not expect him to hold back out here. He's a low key threat to win the game if nobody is careful.

 _ **Forest Maze**_ **finalist Judith's** **Assessment** : I believe Jiro's grown up a lot since Forest Maze, and while I believe he's someone not to take lightly, I have a gut feeling he will slide under the radar once again. He was eliminated early on in Ultimates, so nobody knows what he's capable of in a true All-Star season. We will have to wait and see for him.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Aladdin

 **Season/s** : Lake Hylia

 **Series** : Aladdin

 **Occupation** : Master Thief

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I have no idea how Aladdin pulled it off. I seriously don't know how he did it. He played like a thief would; hardcore, and he struck when nobody expected him to. He made moves when it was time to make a move, and I'm still surprised he made it to Day 39 without a single vote cast against him. Aladdin's definitely going to be one of the biggest threats out here from Day 1, but I have a feeling he might just be able to make it pretty far.

 _ **Lake Hylia**_ **finalist Lucina's** **Assessment** : Compared to some of the more questionable winners, I highly respect Aladdin's game. He never really made an effort to go out of his way to personally ruin the games of others just to help his own. He played with passion, heart, and held strong to the very end. I do believe he's going to have problems throughout the Final Showdown, though.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Reala

 **Season/s** : Kattlelox Island

 **Series** : NiGHTS Into Dreams

 **Occupation** : Nightmaren

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Like I said about Aladdin, I still don't know how Reala was able to pull it off. Unlike Aladdin though, Reala had easy competition in the Final Tribal Council. My fear for Reala this season is that he won't really be able to get away with being red objects anymore. Everyone will be suspicious about him, and he will have to play a different way than he did in Kattlelox Island in order to make it very far in the game.

 _ **Kattlelox Island**_ **finalist Morrigan's** **Assessment** : I do give my credit to Reala because credit is where credit is due, and Reala played the best game out of any villain I've seen in recent memory. He made everyone in his alliance feel comfortable, but he intimidates the others outside of his alliance. If this man can get a good alliance going, he will be safe for a long time in the game.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Samantha

 **Season/s** : Koopa Beach

 **Series** : OC

 **Occupation** : N/A

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Samantha is seriously one of the biggest question marks of the entire season, because you just don't know what she's going to do. She's a diva, she's jealous of all the pretty girls, but it's been 13 years since she last played! It might help her game that she's the only woman on her tribe, but I just don't think Samantha can pull it off a second time. I just feel like she's going to be completely out of her element.

 _ **Koopa Beach**_ **finalist Rachel's** **Assessment** : Samantha is known for being the very first female to win the series, but... I dunno, I feel like, just like with Curtis, she doesn't really represent being the first very well. I mean, when you get really good winners like Ben and Raine seasons later, you really don't think much about her. I do wish the best for Samantha though, she's a good friend.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Rain

 **Season/s** : Edenia / Destiny Isles

 **Series** : Mortal Kombat

 **Occupation** : Half-God / Claimed Prince of Edenia

 **Jeff's Assessment** : With two 'Rain's on the season, it might become very confusing on who is who. We will be referring to this Rain as "Prince Rain" whenever they happen to be on the same tribe. As for Rain himself, I feel like he was a very unexpected winner coming off of Edenia. He was eliminated Day 2, never getting a chance, and he comes back next season and wins it all! I don't think Rain can win again, though, but I could be proven wrong once again.

 _ **Destiny Isles**_ **finalist Vixey's** **Assessment** : I know I could have done something to help my chances back in Destiny Isles, but... that's just not me. Rain deserved his win, so I can't be mad at him for playing the way he did. I believe Rain's going to be a little arrogant given how he won the game, and I fear that could cost him the entire game.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Littlefoot

 **Season/s** : Pirate Lagoon

 **Series** : Land Before Time

 **Occupation** : Dinosaur

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Littlefoot is one of my personal favorites to ever play the game. Littlefoot reminded me that this is more than just a game. It was an experience. We know exactly what will happen to Littlefoot's world give or take a hundred years so... to watch Littlefoot play the game and grow up, it's really heartwarming. For his second chance... I hate to say it, but I think Littlefoot will have an extremely hard time to make it far.

 _ **Pirate Lagoon**_ **finalist Tanya's** **Assessment** : I've completely gotten over my loss, compared to... certain other individuals, but I won't speak their names. Littlefoot is going to have a very hard time making it as far as he did. I doubt there will be anyone willing to drag him to the end again, so I don't think we have to worry about him winning.

– – – – –

 **THE FASASAGA TRIBE**

– – – – –

 **Name** : Flareon

 **Season/s** : Cuties / Heroes vs. Villains

 **Series** : Pokemon

 **Occupation** : N/A

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Flareon evolved from her Eevee form many, many seasons ago, and she's been in training preparing to play Survivor one final time. She's a lot stronger then she once was as an Eevee, so I believe Flareon is going to be ready more than ever compared to her last two seasons. She still says she's still an emotional pokemon, so I wouldn't be surprised if she has another breakdown again, but I have faith that Flareon can win.

 _ **Cuties**_ **finalist Midna's** **Assessment** : You know what, I have a lot of faith that Flareon can impress everyone watching this season. I was upset that I lost to her 13 years ago... but you know what? It's not that big of a deal. She played a good social game, and I failed, so whatever. Looking at her competition, if she plays her cards right, she might be able to pull it off.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Barbara 'Batgirl' Gordon

 **Season/s** : Prison Island

 **Series** : DC Comics

 **Occupation** : Superhero

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Batgirl perfected the strategy of being a strong female player, and made it work with a solid alliance. She learned well under Kasumi Goto, and I think going into this season, I think Batgirl is going to try to play a more strategic game, since by the time she merged, she really didn't have to strategize to get her alliance to the end. She relied on her physical skills, so.. I have good hopes for Batgirl, but she's going to have an uphill battle.

 _ **Prison Island**_ **finalist Pepper's** **Assessment** : Aw yeah! Batgirl's one of my best friends from Prison Island, and I'm so hype to see her kick some more ass out here! I think she's going to have to make friends, get into a good alliance, and just keep things in working order! That was her best skill in Bad Girls Syndicate; keeping everyone in line! I have good hopes for Babs!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Garrus Vakarian

 **Season/s** : Virmire / Unfinished Business

 **Series** : Mass Effect

 **Occupation** : C-Sec Officer

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I think one thing I love about Vakarian is the fact that he takes no crap from anyone. Whether that be reapers, villains, or even playing Survivor. He won all the jury votes in Unfinished Business, and wasn't even given a chance to play in Virmire. Out here, I think Vakarian's biggest problem is going to be avoiding the chopping block. He has a connection with Mordin, and he has to share the leadership role with Andrew, so he's going to have an uphill battle.

 _ **Unfinished Business**_ **finalist Kitana's** **Assessment** : I may have lost to Garrus in Unfinished Business, but I don't hold any bitterness towards him. He played a far superior game, and I knew I made plenty of mistakes out there. I believe Garrus is going to have problems out here for his third time. He will have a target on his back from Day 1, and I don't know how he will avoid the chopping block.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Isabelle

 **Season/s** : Beach Bowl Galaxy

 **Series** : Animal Crossing

 **Occupation** : Mayor

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Isabelle and her husband Villager dominated most of the central issues in Beach Bowl Galaxy. While Villager definitely did more for the couple, Isabelle had her relationships formed to help them in the background. Isabelle managed to win because she kept her alliances and friendships under control, while Villager made a few mistakes here and there. I don't know how Isabelle will play without her husband around, so I don't see her pulling out another win.

 _ **Beach Bowl Galaxy**_ **finalist Villager's** **Assessment** : Isabelle knows this game, and loves the game. We've watched it ever since our town was under focus in the tenth season. I don't think Isabelle is that big of a threat compared to the others on her tribe. I think she has a good chance to go far and potentially pull out another win. I'm biased, but I'm also honest.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Jordan Smith

 **Season/s** : Green Hill / Heroes vs. Villains

 **Series** : OC

 **Occupation** : Football Coach

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I never would have expected someone like Jordan to win Heroes vs. Villains. He definitely didn't fulfill the villain role when he came back, and I think he tried to play a little more heroic as opposed to Green Hill. Even then, the reasons he was a villain were a little odd. Because Will was a hero, he had to be a villain. Jordan's a major wild card this season. You don't know how he's going to play. He might play like a hero, or a villain. Who knows.

 _ **Blood vs. Water**_ **finalist Lady's** **Assessment** : There are a lot of people coming in from Heroes vs. Villains, so I feel like for Jordan's sake, he would be better off trying to make new bonds and new alliances. I know there's going to be a major target on the backs of everyone who made the Final 4 in that season. I can't speak much on Jordan, but I wish him luck.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Andrew Miller

 **Season/s** : Emerald Hill / All-Stars / Heroes vs. Villains

 **Series** : OC

 **Occupation** : Hockey Coach

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Andrew was probably one of the first winners that.. I think nobody had anything bad to say about him. He was likable, he was a leader, he was just... the All American man. He won 7-0, and then he came back... and kinda gave up at the end. He probably could have won again had he tried in All-Stars. Coming back for his fourth time, I'm pretty sure he wants to be the first and only two time winner just as bad as anyone else this season.

 _ **Emerald Hill**_ **finalist Peter's** **Assessment** : I get a lot of flak for taking Andrew, but truthfully, there was no way I was winning. He really deserved to win over Arlando, so that's why I took him to the end. Andrew's going to have such a massive target on his back it's not even funny. I just hope for the life of me that he can at least make it to the merge.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Mordin Solus

 **Season/s** : Virmire / Ultimates

 **Series** : Mass Effect

 **Occupation** : STG Scientist

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Mordin was an underdog through and through during Virmire. He wasn't seen as a threat mostly because the other players always had another target. Whether that was Grune or Moses was besides the point. He managed to win over Kasumi Goto, and that says a lot about Mordin as a player. Mordin's definitely someone who analyzes every situation he's in, and plays up being a salarian, as his race isn't as dangerous compared to.. say... a turian.

 _ **Virmire**_ **finalist Kasumi's** **Assessment** : Mordin's an old friend. I can't take away his credit for winning the game in Virmire. You can say I was robbed, but I lost fair and square. I messed up, he didn't. Either way, I don't think Mordin can pull it out again. He's too... quirky to say the least. His mannerisms, the way he talks, nobody will want to put up with that for long. Certainly not in a serious season.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Cereza 'Bayonetta'

 **Season/s** : Waterfall

 **Series** : Bayonetta

 **Occupation** : Umbre Witch

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Bayonetta played probably one of the dirtiest games ever in the history of the series. She blackmailed father and daughter Frederick and Nah, she literally stole a triple idol key, and managed to pretty much use every advantage to her ability. Sadly... Bayonetta literally has a 0% chance of winning again. Being from a recent season, everyone will have a gun pointed at her and ready to fire whenever they're ready to. Bayonetta... she'll be lucky if she merges.

 _ **Waterfall**_ **finalist Snap's** **Assessment** : Half of the crap Bayonetta got away with were because we were all stupid newbies! I still can't believe having watched the season after it filmed she did everything she did, and still won! Trust me, if we got to vote after the season was finished airing, I probably win instead! Ah well... good thing we won't have to watch her for a very long time.

– – – – –

 **THE JONETO TRIBE**

– – – – –

 **Name** : Zatanna Zatera

 **Season/s** : Singapore

 **Series** : DC Comics

 **Occupation** : Magician

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I think Zatanna gets a little too much hate for the game she played. Certainly not a good winner, but I feel like she just got lucky way too many times. I think for her second chance, she has to pull out all the stops. She knows she won't be a threat right out of the gate, so she will be able to use that to her advantage. Does she have a chance? Absolutely, but one wrong move, and she's going home pretty quick.

 _ **Singapore**_ **finalist Glaceon's** **Assessment** : I give a lot of credit to Zatanna. She was able to do the one thing my friend Serena failed to; eliminate her best ally, and move forward without him. Voting off J'onn definitely helped Zatanna's game. She is not afraid to make big moves, and that's what I respect most about her. I have a lot of hope for Zatanna to win again.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Steven Hyde

 **Season/s** : Singapore / Battle Royale

 **Series** : That '70s Show

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Hyde played a very balanced game out of almost any winner. He had a good social game, he had a good physical game, and when he tried, he had a good strategic game. Being from a recent season, Hyde will have a target on his back, so he will have to play extremely careful. If he makes one wrong move, he goes home. If he makes one right move, it might be the difference between making the jury again, or winning again.

 _ **Battle Royale**_ **finalist Shulk's** **Assessment** : I think Hyde is going to have a rough time out here. He's arrogant, and I think people are going to see right through his 'stoner' attitude. I really don't care if he is one or not, but he puts on a good show to make it seem like he's a non-entity or threat. But in reality, he's playing the game, and that's going to haunt him if he pulls that.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Robert Keel

 **Season/s** : Marble / Heroes vs. Villains

 **Series** : OC

 **Occupation** : Special Needs Teacher

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Robert was one of the first underdogs to win Survivor. His two closest allies were wiped out within almost 24 hours. However, after Mime and Enoch left, he was able to finally get through that he wasn't a threat, and that others were. Robert has had an interesting Survivor history, so I think he's another wild card going into Final Showdown. He could go really, really far, or he could be one of the first to go home.

 _ **Marble**_ **&** _ **Heroes vs. Villains**_ **player Shohn's** **Assessment** : Man, I give all the credit in the world to Robert. He really knows the stuff we don't even think about, and I was almost a fool not to listen to him. Like that one episode claimed, man, he was the boy who cried Shohn. I think Robert will be underestimated out there, man. He ain't a pushover, that's for sure.

– – – – –

 **Name** : En-Tee-I

 **Season/s** : Redemption Island / Ultimates

 **Series** : Iggy's Reckin' Balls

 **Occupation** : Racer

 **Jeff's Assessment** : En-Tee-I... I can't say a lot about him. He's an alien ball.. and he's probably the smartest person in this entire cast. His IQ is through the roofs... but I don't think he's that great of a player. In Redemption Island, he was out of the loop so many times, and in Ultimates, he made the Viva la Resistance alliance meant to take down Sweet Tooth... only for Sweet Tooth to be the one to take down most of it! However... En-Tee-I isn't to be underestimated.

 _ **Ultimates**_ **finalist Kratos'** **Assessment** : En-Tee-I is too smart for his own good. I dare say his size and appearance make him out to be far weaker than he should be. I let my guard down around him, and that was my downfall in Ultimates. I believe in this final showdown, En-Tee-I will be one of the threats early on. If he makes the merge, he better be prepared to win immunity countless times.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Squall Leonhart

 **Season/s** : Reals vs. OCs / All-Stars

 **Series** : Final Fantasy VIII

 **Occupation** : SeeD Agent

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Squall had an interesting game during Reals vs. OCs. He was in the minority after Laharl was voted off, but then he became a key player in Angry Video Game Nerd's alliance. After that, he and Dongwa Miao were able to run the show and eliminate the rest of the OCs. Squall may be rusty in Survivor since All-Stars, but I think that gives Squall a good advantage out here. He could go very far in the game if he plays his cards right.

 _ **Reals vs. OCs**_ **finalist Dongwa's** **Assessment** : Glad to be back to talk about my good friend Squall! Listen, I think Squall has a big heart, and I know he's a badass! He's going to go into Final Showdown, and prove that he has the strategy and the game he had before. Like Jeff said, he's going to be seen as a non-threat given how long it's been for him, so that's a great advantage for him!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Etna

 **Season/s** : Cuties / Heroes vs. Villains / Last Chances

 **Series** : Disgaea

 **Occupation** : Laharl's Vassel

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Etna is one of the most consistent players to ever play Survivor. She always made the Final 3, and only did better every season after Cuties. While I don't think Last Chances was her best game, that doesn't mean she's a bad player. Etna's definitely the best female to ever play the game, but doesn't compare to Will or Ben Tan. This season... combined with relevance and recency... Etna's target is going to be massive. If she makes the merge again, I will be shocked.

 _ **Last Chances**_ **finalist Deadpool's** **Assessment** : Sniff. My final appearance in the series... and it's going to be spent talking about the person I allowed to let win last season. Yeah, that's right, I deserve a bit of that million dollars since I literally gave her the win! I could have won immunity! For once, Jeff is right. She's going out as the first Joneto boot. If she doesn't, I will go out drinking with Sans.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Tatsuki Arisawa

 **Season/s** : Packers

 **Series** : Bleach

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Tatsuki is one of the biggest challenge threats we have on the season right now. She won a lot of challenges that could rival that of Peter's in Emerald Hill. My only problem with Tatsuki is that... well... she really didn't have much of a game. She got as far as she did because of her immunity streak. Not to mention the sympathy Soi Fon showed after Haruhi harassed her. In the end, Tatsuki will have a tough time making it to the end again.

 _ **Packers**_ **finalist Soi Fon's** **Assessment** : Let us not discuss my decision to take Tatsuki to the end. Tatsuki was a friend in our original season of Hueco Mundo. That's all I will say. She's going to be a threat no matter how she plays the game. She could hide under the radar, and she will still be seen as a massive threat. She will have to make the right alliances to make it far.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Raine Sage

 **Season/s** : Redemption Island / Ultimates

 **Series** : Tales of Symphonia

 **Occupation** : Teacher

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Raine Sage is one of my favorite players of all time. She's witty, she's got attitude, and if you piss her off, get ready to feel the back of her hand against your head. Over the years since Ultimates, she's... developed a rather sudden fear of the water. Yeah, I'm surprised as much as you are. But really, Raine is going to be a threat going into the season, and she will have to play the hardest she's ever played if she wishes to win again.

 _ **Redemption Island**_ **finalist Bambi's** **Assessment** : I really respected Raine during Redemption Island, and I think she was one of the nicest people out there. I was not mad when she won, because I felt like she deserved it. My fear with Raine is that she won't be able to keep the spotlight off of her early on. She's smart, but she's not the strongest physically. That could be a problem.

– – – – –

Jeff smiled at the camera, "The winners are going to be in for one hell of a ride when Final Showdown begins. After the first boot, the Box of Twists will come out, and change the game like never before! Not to mention... hidden immunity idols? Extremely hard to find, and clues will come very sparingly. If the winners can't find idols, they will have to rely on their strategy."

"Please join us this Tuesday for the premiere of Survivor Final Showdown!" smiled Jeff.

– – – – –

Final Showdown will begin on June 21st! Get ready for a crazy, yet very long season!

Also, if anyone is willing to do it, would anyone like to do Season Reviews for each of my seasons? I'm curious to hear the full assessment on all the seasons based on everyone else's opinion rather than my own. Maybe I'm the delusional one, and the ones I really like are the ones nobody likes! XD


	2. Episode 1 Prove Jeff Probst Wrong

Survivor host Jeff Probst was flying in on a helicopter around the Green Hill Zone; location of the very first Survivor season in the series; Survivor Green Hill.

Jeff looked out of the window and smiled, "Brings back memories doesn't it? This is the Green Hill Zone! Almost 16 years ago, this place was the start of an incredible journey. 20 Americans were stranded here to fight for themselves."

"At the end of 39 days, one winner came to be; Curtis Guerrero. He defeated his opponents Kevin Gunther and Jessica Bradley in a 4-3-2 decision made by the jury," continued Jeff, "Following Curtis, 31 more winners would emerge playing different games. Physical. Mental. Social. It all mattered, and this time... it's time to see which winner... had the best strategy."

Four boats were headed towards one direction, but were all separated. One boat was red, one was orange, one was yellow, and one was green.

"All 32 winners have returned to play Survivor for it's final showdown! Most of them are back for their second shot, but there are some winners here for their third shot, and even their fourth shot! They come from all walks of life, come from many worlds, but throughout it all, they all came to do one thing; play Survivor!"

"On the red boat, we have the Selu tribe!" smiled Jeff, showing off the red tribe, "It will consist of Marge, Dixie Kong, Nightwolf, Ben Tan, Metal Mario, Ryo Hazuki, Curtis, and Mickey!"

" _Survivor is all about being yourself. You mustn't ever give up, or you may regret it for the rest of your life. Throughout my season of Edenia, I believed heavily in the spirits, and always had a positive attitude. That is what helped Earthrealm to the end. The spirits will guide me again." - Nightwolf_

" _This season will feel totally different without Diddy Kong here. But... I was able to play Blood vs. Water without him for the most part, so I think it's totally possible to do it again! I'm a tough monkey, and I've been training to be ready for a second shot at Survivor. But nothing like this!" - Dixie_

" _Being constantly called one of the best players to play this game, it's an absolute honor man. I've been waiting for my final chance at Survivor, and I think I'm more than ready to give it my all against all these great winners. Obviously, I'm going to still be the best, but... I'll sign autographs later." - Ben_

" _After winning the All-Star season, I felt a complete sense of honor and pride in myself. I know if I could win Survivor, I could do anything. I do have a feeling that I will not have much trouble making it through a few votes. I am not one of the biggest threats out there compared to... some others_ _." - Ryo_

"On the orange boat, we have the Heicheu tribe!" smiled Jeff, showing off the orange tribe, "It will consist of Samantha, Reala, Prince Rain, Aladdin, Jiro, Beat, Littlefoot, and Cousteau!"

" _I still look back at Forest Maze, and just... wonder how the heck I won that season. I felt like I should have lost, and sometimes I feel like my win isn't always legitimate considering I was up against an outcast at the Final 2. This time, I want to win against the best of the best. It's entirely possible." - Jiro_

" _As prince of Edenia, I will show all of these fools around me that you cannot mess with someone like me. I played a dangerous game in Destiny Isles, and look at me! I defeated a very likable fox, someone who everyone loved. If that doesn't speak large about my game, I can't imagine what will." - Rain_

" _I need to be very careful out here. I played a very clean, but very risky game in Lake Hylia. I made big moves, and played the way I wanted to play. Being a master thief, it shouldn't have been hard. Out here, people will know what I can do, so I have to play more aggressive, because I have to." - Aladdin_

" _Man, it really sucks to know that my victory in Distant could really be seen as the reason it's ranked low and got canceled, oui oui. I just played the way... well, that I wanted to! I was strong, I was loyal, and I tried to stay out of trouble! Limberg lost for a very good reason! Just saying..." - Cousteau_

"On the yellow boat, we have the Fasasaga tribe!" smiled Jeff, showing off the yellow tribe, "It will consist of Bayonetta, Isabelle, Batgirl, Jordan, Mordin, Eevee who is now a Flareon, Garrus Vakarian, and Andrew!"

" _Looking at the tribe I am on, I already feel the target growing larger and larger on my back. So many goody two shoes that do not want to put up with a dangerous player such as myself. I hope they realize that I am one of them; a hero. It's just that I had to play aggressively to win Survivor." - Bayonetta_

" _I really hope this game doesn't go south for me. Without Olimar, I may be at a slight disadvantage. He was the one making most of the strategic moves while I built our relationships. I really need to find a good alliance, and make it work from there. Looking at the others, I hope for the best." - Isabelle_

" _Look man, I was put on the villains tribe because of my rivalry against Will. That was it. I really didn't want to play like a villain, so... yeah, I'm going to keep that same opinion out here. I want to be strong, and carry my tribe to victory. I'll be aggressive, but I won't be a villain. Preach it." - Jordan_

" _Winning Survivor is no easy feat. Managed to beat master thief Kasumi Goto. Many people disappointed. Was not upset to hear that. No room for negativity. Needed to play Survivor the way salarians would have to, with strategy." (Deep breath.) "Will not change out here." - Mordin_

"Finally, on the green boat, we have the Joneto tribe!" smiled Jeff, showing off the green tribe, "It will consist of Zatanna, Etna, Hyde, Raine Sage, En-Tee-I, Tatsuki, Squall Leonhart, and Robert!"

" _I'll tell you this, man. The Joneto tribe is looking to be a battleground. You just can't trust anyone out here, man. You got Raine and En-Tee-I over there, certainly got me and Zatanna even if we're not a pair. Oh, and let's not forget little miss Etna over there. The biggest threat overall, man." - Hyde_

" _I didn't have a fun time in All-Stars. There was a lot of fighting that I just had no time for. I don't see the same negativity following me here for the all winners season. We all won Survivor one way or another, so... being negative would really only make others question how or why we won." - Squall_

" _I just got off of Survivor Last Chances, and I'm immediately coming back and doing it again! This time, however, I have a brand new title; Sole Survivor! Hopefully after this is all said and done, I will have another new title; Two Time Sole Survivor! Gotta say, it sounds really good in my head." - Etna_

" _I want to play Survivor and win a second time. I won't put up with any nonsense this time. Anyone who wants to go against me or mess around with my game will have to pay the consequences. I will make my alliance, and make sure we stay together. However, 50 days out here will be rough." - Raine_

"It is the ultimate Survivor season ever! All 32 winners will be stranded out here for a grand total of 50 days! They will encounter various twists that will keep them on their feet from Day 1 all the way to Day 50, including a brand new twist that these players will never see coming! At the end of the day, only one winner will come out on top as the Sole Survivor! 50 days, 32 winners, 1 Survivor!"

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Batgirl, Bayonetta, Flareon, Garrus, Isabelle, Jordan, and Mordin**

 **Heicheu: Aladdin, Beat, Cousteau, Jiro, Littlefoot, Rain, Reala, and Samantha**

 **Joneto: En-Tee-I, Etna, Hyde, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Selu: Ben, Curtis, Dixie, Marge, Metal Mario, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Ryo**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area. This was the location where all 20 survivors in Green Hill met for the first time.

"Brings back a lot of memories." smiled Ben, looking around. Both Curtis and Jordan did the same thing, soft smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to the final season of the series; Survivor Final Showdown!"

There were plenty of cheers to go around for the players. Everyone was eager to get out there and play.

"This is a very unique season," explained Jeff, "All 32 winners coming back to become the ultimate Survivor player. All of you have won Survivor but all in your own unique ways! Nightwolf, looking at your tribe; Selu, how do you feel about yourselves as a whole?"

Nightwolf held his hands behind his back, and nodded.

"I know I will say this a lot during the season, but I have a lot of faith in our tribe, because we believe in ourselves. I do not know if the other tribes have that same belief as we do." replied Nightwolf.

The rest of the Selu tribe agreed with Nightwolf's comment, nodding their heads.

"We won't go down without a fight, that's for sure." grinned Dixie.

Jeff smiled, before turning his attention to the Joneto tribe, "Etna, you literally just came back from Survivor Last Chances as the Sole Survivor. You wanted to come back and play against the best of the best, and you got your wish! Satisfied with the tribes as a whole?"

Etna shrugged.

"You know what, Jeff? It's all in good taste," replied Etna, "I like wearing green for a change. I do feel a little intimidated by everyone here, but I like the challenge after all."

Robert nodded in agreement, "We're happy to have you here with the rest of us, Etna."

Etna nodded, looking over at him.

Jeff then turned his attention over to the Fasasaga tribe, "Andrew, being one of the best leaders this show has ever seen, assess your yellow tribe from your stand point. How does Fasasaga fare up against Selu, Heicheu, and Joneto?"

"I like to think this tribe will be one of the strongest ones out here," explained Andrew, "Garrus, Batgirl, Jordan, they're all really strong competitors. Mordin over there is a brainiac, he knows what he's doing. Everyone has a role for everything in this tribe from where I stand."

Batgirl chuckled softly, "So glad you're here to lead us in the right direction."

Jeff smiled a little, before looking at the Heicheu tribe finally, "Last but not least, Heicheu. Jiro, fro what I'm looking at, this tribe appears to be the tribe of misfits. Am I right or wrong?"

Jiro shrugged.

"You can think whatever you want to think. We're going to prove you wrong on that comment," replied Jiro, "You think you know us, Jeff? We've proven you wrong before, and I think we're going to do it again."

Aladdin chuckled, "You tell him, Jiro!"

"It's good to see all of you are eager to get to work and begin playing Survivor for 50 days. But before I can even let you go back to camp... we have a reward challenge to get to."

Everyone grinned, ready to compete for the first time this season.

"For today's challenge, you will select five people to represent your tribe in a battle. They must be your strongest players. You will battle using heavily weighted bags, attempting to push the others off the platform and into the water. First one in gets only 1 point, second in gets 2 points, last in gets 3 points. The last person standing gets 4 points. At the end of all five rounds, whichever tribe has the most points will win reward... and immunity."

Everyone was surprised.

"That's correct. Just like in Survivor Ultimates, as long as four tribes remain standing, every reward challenge will give the first place tribe immunity. You will not have to compete in the following immunity challenge on Day 3. You will automatically make it to Day 5. First place not only gets immunity, but also flint in the form of fire as well as a fire making kit. Second place gets the flint only. Third gets the kit only. Fourth gets absolutely nothing. Let's get started."

Fasasaga's Line up: Jordan, Batgirl, Andrew, Garrus, and Bayonetta

Heicheu's Line up: Rain, Aladdin, Beat, Reala, and Littlefoot

Joneto's Line up: Hyde, Squall, Tatsuki, Etna, and Robert

Selu's Lin up: Metal Mario, Nightwolf, Curtis, Dixie, and Ryo

"Okay! Let's have the first battle begin! Jordan, Prince Rain, Hyde, and Metal Mario will face off in the first round! The first challenge as Final Showdown! Survivors ready? GO!"

Rain completely felt out of his element in this fight, as Jordan and Metal Mario were heavy guys, and Hyde was a very athletic man. Hyde wasted no time in removing the dead weight from the challenge, pushing Rain into the water where he belonged. Then he turned to face Metal Mario and Jordan. Jordan was barely making an attempt to push Metal Mario, but his weight prevented most of the work. Hyde grinned, and ran over to push Jordan into the water, leaving only him and Metal Mario. Metal Mario knew he could easily win the challenge, but he also wanted to lay off a little bit.

…

…

...so he allowed Hyde to push him into the water, shocking the Selu tribe a little bit.

"Metal Mario is out, giving Hyde the win for the first round! Joneto has 4 points, Selu has 3 points, Fasasaga has 2 points, and Heicheu only has 1 point."

Hyde high fived his tribe one by one, while Metal Mario shook his head. Selu didn't look disappointed in Metal Mario, as they had a pretty strong line up to catch up. Both Jordan and Rain were disappointed in their performances.

"For the second round, we will have Batgirl, Nightwolf, Leonhart, and Aladdin face off! Survivors ready? GO!"

This was a very even match up, as all four competitors were evenly matched in strength. However, as Squall and Nightwolf fought against eachother, Aladdin and Batgirl tried to knock one another off, but only succeeded in both of them falling into the water. Aladdin fell in first, but after Batgirl tried to get away, the way Aladdin fell in, his leg tripped Batgirl, and she fell into the water as well. Squall and Nightwolf fought against eachother valiantly...

…

…

...but it ended up being Squall who would come out on top.

"Nightwolf falls out, giving Leonhart the victory for the second round! Joneto leads with 8 points! Selu has 6 points. Fasasaga has 4 points, and Heicheu still only has 2 points."

Aladdin apologized to Batgirl for the accidental trip, to which Batgirl accepted, not hurt at all. Nightwolf shook Squall's hand, accepting his defeat, as Squall simply had a soft smile on his scarred face.

"For the third round, we will have the Andrew, Beat, Curtis, and Tatsuki! The first three Sole Survivors facing off in a challenge for the first time in years! Survivors ready? GO!"

Curtis made his first target known by making a beeline for Andrew. Andrew barely had any time to respond as Curtis pushed him into the water, and being a big guy, Andrew was unable to stop him. Tatsuki and Beat were wrestling with one another, pushing against eachother. Curtis turned around, and made a beeline for Tatsuki next, easily knocking her into the water, leaving only him and Beat.

"Might as well yield now, dawg." grinned Curtis.

Beat laughed, "You think I'm that easy, huh?"

…

…

...apparently he was that easy, as Curtis easily pushed Beat off the platform with another single push. It was clear that despite his age, Curtis had been working out since All-Stars.

"Curtis goes three for three, and makes the score for Selu! Selu and Joneto are now tied at 10 points, while Fasasaga and Heicheu are tied at 5 points."

Curtis gloated about his win, while Beat, Tatsuki, and Andrew walked back to their mats, recovering after Curtis' mighty blows.

"For the fourth round, we have Vakarian, Reala, Dixie Kong, and Etna! Let's see which tribes take the lead after this. Survivors ready? GO!"

Garrus felt a little intimidated facing off against three nimble players in this challenge. He wasn't nimble, only strong in his upper body strength. While the villains Etna and Reala faced off against eachother, Garrus had to face off against Dixie. Dixie was easily avoiding Garrus' pushes, and eventually when Dixie got behind him, she pushed Garrus into the water. Reala and Etna continued fighting until Etna let her guard down for a big push. Reala took that advantage to knock Etna into the water. This left only Dixie and Reala. While Reala's back was turned, Dixie decided to catch him off guard.

…

…

…and it worked to her advantage, as she pushed Reala off when he last expected it.

"Reala's in, and Dixie scores for Selu! Selu now has 14 points total! Joneto has 12 points. Heicheu has 8 points, and Fasasaga only has 6 points."

Dixie did a little dance, clambering over back to her tribe mat to celebrate with Selu. Reala grinned, but didn't mind his loss. Etna grumbled a little to herself, while Garrus was a little disappointed, but Fasasaga cheered him up as best they could.

"Now for the final round of the challenge. This can change everything. Bayonetta, Littlefoot, Ryo Hazuki, and Robert. At this point, Heicheu and Fasasaga cannot win immunity, but they can compete for fire. It's between Selu and Joneto for immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

Littlefoot felt a little out of his element, but he was chosen to compete only because of his weight. Physically, he knew he couldn't do a whole lot. Not that it helped him as Bayonetta played him like a fiddle to let his guard down, and eventually knocked him off. Robert and Ryo looked over at Bayonetta, and used this chance to knock her off when her back was turned. This left only Ryo and Robert.

"You know... it does not matter at this point," commented Ryo, "You win the round, we still win immunity."

Robert did the mental math in his head, before sighing, "Darn... guess you're right."

…

…

…Robert allowed Ryo to then knock him off the platform, giving Selu the victory.

"Hazuki knocks Robert into the water! Selu now has a grand total of 18 points! That means SELU WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Selu hugged and cheered.

"Clearly, the physically superior tribe ended up winning immunity on Day 1 of Survivor Final Showdown. Excellent work from all five of your competitors. You all have a free five days of not having to worry about going home! In addition, you also get fire in the form of flint, and a fire making kit. Second place is Joneto, and they get flint only. Third place goes to Heicheu, and they only get a fire making kit. Fasasaga, being last place, you get absolutely nothing."

Jeff then tossed maps over to Flareon, Cousteau, En-Tee-I, and Ben.

"There's the maps to your new home. Have a fun 50 days of Survivor!"

– – – – –

Selu Day 1

The red tribe arrived at their new home for 50 days of Survivor. The camp location was the exact same location used for the Moto tribe all the way back in Survivor Green Hill.

"Brings back many good memories... I'm going to be a broken record aren't I?" laughed Ben, realizing that was the second time he said that.

"I don't really mind," giggled Dixie, "At least we're all safe, and we're going to go a long way in this game!"

" _I really think we're going to be one of the strongest tribes this season. I mean, we have a really strong tribe, physically, and we also have some good puzzle people as well! I think Selu is incredibly stacked compared to like... Heicheu or Fasasaga. I think Joneto is going to be our only competition." - Dixie_

"I wouldn't get cocky right away," said Nightwolf, "But I firmly believe we have the spirits on our side, and we will not, I repeat, we will not lose our faith."

Curtis sighed, leaning against a tree. He was really the only one already annoyed Nightwolf's spirit talk. The rest seemed into it.

Marge smiled at Nightwolf, "I think as long as we have you on our tribe, Nightwolf, I believe we won't lose faith in those spirits you care deeply about."

" _I'm not a religious person. I don't really, like... try to get involved in that crap, dude. Nightwolf can do all his hocus pocus stuff, and I'll just win challenges the way we are intended to, dawg. If the spirits or the Gods really cared about Survivor... I wouldn't have won Green Hill. Just saying, dawg." - Curtis_

"Well, we should get camp started then," said Ryo, "Without tribal council on the minds, we should be in better shape then anyone else."

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with Ryo as the tribe split up into two groups. One group worked on the shelter, while the other group worked on the fire.

Curtis, Ben, Mickey, and Metal Mario were busy constructing the shelter. Curtis and Mickey made a pretty comfortable floor for their shelter using various logs knocked over by Metal Mario. Metal Mario was sitting on the floor just to make sure it could take his heavy weight.

Mickey nodded his head, "Yeah, I think we've got that covered!"

"If it could hold my weight, then it's a sturdy shelter." chuckled Metal Mario.

" _Playing for my third time, I need to play low key. My last season in Ultimates, I feel like I didn't hold back as much as I should have. Being one of the heaviest and the strongest, I need to appear to be one of the lesser threats, and not the biggest overall threat. That should not be too difficult." - Metal Mario_

Curtis and Ben threw some palm fronds crafted and tied together by Marge and Dixie on top of the shelter to make a roof.

"Alright, the shelter is officially finished!" laughed Curtis, dusting his hands off, "See that Evan? Don't need your ass telling me what to do." He was referring to one of the first fights in Green Hill, where Evan got in his face for not finishing the shelter.

Ben smiled, crossing his arms, and looking over the shelter, "Home sweet home... I never want to leave, man."

"As long as we keep winning, there's no way we can lose." smiled Mickey.

" _I think it's going to be hard to hold back my star struck mentality for the first couple of days. I'm already in shock that I'm still one of the Sole Survivors to begin with, so to play with all of these really incredible players..." (He takes a deep breath) "It will be overwhelming for the first days." - Mickey_

Meanwhile, Nightwolf, Ryo, Marge, and Dixie were working on the fire and the fire pit itself. Ryo and Dixie dug the fire pit, and collected all the twigs, sticks, and wood needed to build a good fire. Marge was looking through the fire making kit out of curiosity while Nightwolf striked at the flint to make a roaring fire.

The fire formed pretty easily thanks to Nightwolf. Ryo nodded his head, "Good work, Nightwolf."

"Wow! We're off to a great start," smiled Dixie, "We got a shelter, we have fire... and we have immunity! This just has to be the best Day 1 ever, don't you agree?"

Nightwolf nodded softly, "It's a good first day to a game that will get dark as the days come and go. I don't mean to spoil the mood, but it's the truth. We will enjoy it for as long as we can."

" _The Selu tribe is off to a good start. No doubt due to our own abilities as well as our belief in the spirits that guide us to victory. I do not believe we can lose at the rate we are currently going in. However... in the game of Survivor, one must also form alliances. I will make one soon." - Nightwolf_

Marge nodded, "That's the unfortunate truth, Nightwolf. However, we all know what we're going up against. We all won before, so we know what's coming up weeks and months from now."

"Marge is right," agreed Ryo, "For now, we will unite as one tribe against the others. I would want nothing more than for a Final 8 of all Selu."

"If we can get to that point, I would love for that to happen." smiled Marge. She closed up the fire making kit. She had tried looking for an immunity idol clue, but none could be found.

" _I found something very odd. Usually in past Survivor seasons they would hide an immunity idol clue within any reward won. However, as I was looking through the fire kit... there was nothing. I made sure again after I had time on my own. That makes me wonder if there are even idols in the game." - Marge_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 1

The green tribe arrived at their new home for 50 days. Unlike Selu's camp, this camp was set up at a brand new location on Green Hill.

"Alright, this is going to be a fun adventure!" smiled Robert, shaking the hands of everyone in the Joneto tribe.

"It's going to be fun for the first ten days, at any rate." chuckled Raine.

" _It's interesting being back on Survivor. I know I have a target on my back, but I know I'm not the only one here that has that same target. For the first day, I'm going to keep my eye on everyone, and learn who can be trusted, who can't be trusted, and who needs to go... aside from Etna, of course." - Raine_

Etna looked around, and laughed awkwardly, "Well, it's going to be a fun couple of weeks for me right? I know where I stand already."

Squall looked over at her, "Don't tell me you're going to give up now."

Etna shook her head, "Nah, I'm not giving up, but I know I'm already the first target, knowing my reputation and what not."

" _I get off of Last Chances as the latest Sole Survivor, finally completing one of my biggest goals in life! Then I make it here to Final Showdown on a tribe that... I don't see how to prevent the first vote from being me. I know there's some obvious pairs around here.. I'll need to exploit them to stay." - Etna_

"Win or lose the first challenge, it doesn't matter," noted En-Tee-I, "We have flint for fire... and I know we have a well crafted tribe for puzzles as well as strength. We should not worry."

Raine nodded, "Yeah, that's our saving grace. We have a very strong tribe for puzzles. I don't think we'll have to worry about tribal council for a long time."

Squall walked over to grab the machete, eager to get started on forming camp, "We should just get started on camp now. The more we talk, the less time there is before night fall."

" _I've never been one for the social experiment part of Survivor. Yet I still managed to win the fourth season somehow. I think my advantage is keeping my mouth shut as the others ran around like chickens I guess. This season... I'm keeping my mouth shut, and let the egos run wild like normal." - Squall_

Everyone agreed with Squall, and eventually the tribe mixed up to do various chores around camp to get started. Robert and Etna worked on the shelter as wood started to pile up thanks to the efforts of Hyde, Squall, and Tatsuki.

While all of that was going on, En-Tee-I, Raine, and Zatanna were working on the fire.

"We could have lost the challenge, and we would be fine with water," remarked Zatanna, "I could just cast a fire spell and we would have what we need."

Raine smiled at her, "A worthy advantage to have, I would say. I'm glad we have you around, Zatanna."

" _I don't know what to make of my tribe off the bat. I've only played with Hyde in my original season of Singapore.. and after all of his antics in Battle Royale, I don't know if I could trust him. Right off the bat, I respect the likes of Raine and Tatsuki the most. Even En-Tee-I has his moments." - Zatanna_

Raine then struck a flame from the flint, creating a fire with ease as En-Tee-I used his grappling hook to place firewood into the fire pit to make it grow.

"Excellent." remarked En-Tee-I.

Zatanna smiled, watching the pair tend to the fire, before speaking up, "Should I be worried about you two getting back together again?"

"I haven't really thought that much about alliances, honestly. I was not expecting to be back with Raine again." replied En-Tee-I.

"A bold question Zatanna, but I will say for right now, no. Give it time, maybe." chuckled Raine.

" _Zatanna's pretty interesting to say the least. She's smarter than she lets on, and I would like to align with someone like her. Obviously, pairs are going to be targeted early on. No matter what I do, I will always be connected to En-Tee-I as an old ally. With all of that in mind, I have an idea..." - Raine_

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Hyde, Squall, and Tatsuki were bringing back wood for the shelter and the fire pit. They were also making some small talk.

"Think you guys have what it takes to compete against the best of the best?" asked Hyde.

Tatsuki nodded confidently, "Of course! I've never had a chance to compete with you guys before, and I only had a limited time to watch the other seasons so... I'm more than ready!"

" _Being from a completely different series, it's remarkable to be here as one of the players in it's final season! I'm already keeping my eyes open, trying to figure out what would be best for my game, and who would be best to align with. Right now, my best chances are with Squall frankly." - Tatsuki_

Hyde nodded, before looking at Squall, "And are you going to be our brooding loner, man?"

"Only if you choose not to talk to me. I'll talk, but not on my own." shrugged Squall.

"Gotta talk if you wanna win again, man," chuckled Hyde, "This is gonna be one long season... who the hell knows how this game will turn out, man."

"I'll tell you this though," replied Tatsuki, "If you target the biggest threats first? The more likely the person standing at the end might be you."

Hyde nodded, "Yeah! That's exactly what you need to do, man!"

" _Battle Royale was just... wow, man. Never had so much fun in my life then I did watching Lucina throw away her entire game just to get me to lose. Hell, I think she actually helped me win, man! I just hope nobody thinks I'm this asshole that will stab people in the back. Different game, man." - Hyde_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 1

The eight members arrived at their new home for 50 days. Much like Joneto's camp, Heicheu's camp was located at a brand new location on Green Hill.

"Alright dudes, dudette!" grinned Beat, looking at everyone around him, "Let's have a great 50 days, and may the best winner win in the end!"

"I'm more than ready to play!" replied Cousteau, excitedly, "I'm ready to kick ass, take some names, and beat the others, oui oui!"

" _Distant was a terrible season, mostly because I ended up being the winner in the end. You know what, oui oui? I don't care what people think of my win! I ended up winning in the end! That's more than what Cyrano or Limberg can attest to! Years later, I'm still a jock, but I'm a father now!" - Cousteau_

"First things first, I gotta get this off my chest," began Samantha, before looking over at Reala, "You're not going to try anything... are you? We know how you are, Reala.."

Reala shook his head, "I don't suppose I can get away with it this season, huh? Why would I bother transforming when I know it won't work again?"

"That's a really good point." replied Jiro, taking note.

" _In my first season, I used my powers as a nightmaren to transform into pots, machetes, and more in order to get information, and use it against others to further my own game. For this season, I can't do such a thing. So I must try a new strategy, and play a more open game. Surely not a problem." - Reala_

Eventually, the Heicheu tribe split off to do different things around camp, such as making fire, getting wood, or building a shelter. Samantha, Cousteau, and Littlefoot were doing the fire and getting that set up. Aladdin, Rain, and Beat were building the shelter, while Reala and Jiro were gathering wood.

Cousteau was building a fire using the fire making kit Heicheu won being third place at the last challenge. Littlefoot was helping as best he could. Samantha was mostly just watching, as well as going through the fire making kit.

Eventually Cousteau was able to get a fire going using the kit's instructions, "There we go. Finally got this damn fire started, oui oui."

"You did your best, Cousteau. Great job!" praised Littlefoot with a smile.

" _My game plan going into Final Showdown is to just be a good friend to anyone who needs one. I wasn't really expecting to come back and play Survivor so soon, but... I can't pass up on the opportunity for another adventure. Right now, I feel intimidated, but I'll be just fine." - Littlefoot_

Samantha nodded softly, "Yeah... can I just say, I'm happy to be on a tribe of all men. No females around to get jealous of, you know what I'm saying?"

Cousteau laughed, "Want all the guys to yourself, do you? You're not going to make that happen easily, Samantha, oui oui."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "I wasn't talking about that, doofus. I'm not here to flirt, I'm here to play Survivor."

" _I was the first female to ever win Survivor, and I gotta say that's quite the honor. Especially before that dreaded Cuties season where someone just so disgustingly cute like Eevee won. Hmph. Oh well, I have that distinction, and I don't care what the others say about me. I'm here to play!" - Samantha_

"I'm just happy to have you on our tribe, Samantha," smiled Littlefoot, "I really wanted to meet another dinosaur from another world."

Samantha giggled, "Hun, I'm not a dinosaur per se... but you're not the first person to call me one by appearance. I'm actually what's called a birdo."

"Oh! So like a... birdosaur? Or something like that? I don't know what I meant by that, sorry." replied Littlefoot a little awkwardly.

"Nah, it's fine, just be yourself, and you'll be fine with me." replied Samantha.

" _My strategy this season is to just stay by the men just like last time I played. I really don't want the other women making it far in the game. Especially the pretty or cute ones. The badass ones can stay, I guess, but eventually they'll turn into threats. I want to go to the end with all men." - Samantha_

Meanwhile, Rain was helping Aladdin and Beat set the shelter up. Aladdin was on top of the shelter throwing up palm fronds that Rain made a few minutes ago as Beat made sure the shelter was stable.

"Everything good up there, Aladdin?" asked Beat.

Aladdin nodded, "Looks good. This should protect us from the rainfall!" He then did a back flip off of the shelter in front of Rain.

"I hope you weren't tempted to make a joke in spite of my name." remarked Rain, looking at Aladdin.

Aladdin chuckled, "Nah, I'm not that cheesy, Rain. I was making a comment."

" _Right now, I'm weighing out my options. Everyone on Heicheu appears to be... well, they're unique players. You have villains like Reala and Beat. You have heroes like Littlefoot and Jiro. And then there's the players you just can't trust. Rain? After all he did in Destiny Isles, he can't be trusted." - Aladdin_

Beat walked out of the shelter, chuckling, "Good, cause I would have made it without him saying it anyway. Nothing against you, Rain, but come on. It's a good joke, dude."

"I suppose it is," replied Rain, crossing his arms, "I just hope Jeff's words as calling us the 'Misfit Tribe' does not mean we're the weak links."

Aladdin shook his head, "Well... I don't think we are. We beat Fasasaga easily, didn't we?"

"Didn't help that most of us were knocked out early in the challenge. Myself included." noted Rain.

" _I am quite worried about our future as a tribe. Most of the Heicheu members were eliminated first in most of the rounds. True, we defeated Fasasaga, but they have a strong tribe in their own right. Being branded the 'Misfit Tribe' does not settle well with me. I will prove Jeff Probst wrong." - Rain_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 1

The eight yellow buffed tribe members arrived at the Fasasaga camp. This camp was the exact same camp as was called home to the Ravu tribe in Green Hill.

Andrew immediately spoke up once they settled into camp, "Well we may not have won the challenge, and we may have come in last place, but I don't consider that a lost. Why, because we actually do have fire!"

Flareon giggled softly, "I assume you're referring to me, right Andrew?"

Andrew nodded, "Yeah! You can show us what your new powers have to offer as an evolved pokemon."

" _It's never easy to lose the very first challenge, even if it wasn't for immunity. We still have a chance to win immunity tomorrow, so it's not a big loss in my books. However, not winning fire isn't a big deal, because we do have Flareon on our tribe, and she is a fire type pokemon, which is great." - Andrew_

Garrus nodded softly, before looking at Andrew, "Always a pleasure to have you around. Don't let me get in your way."

Andrew looked over at Garrus with a smile, "That's fine Garrus, but feel free to chip in if you so choose to."

"I will take up on your offer, but I know you've done a much better job as leader in your previous seasons." replied Garrus.

" _Being on a tribe with Andrew, one of the more iconic leaders in Survivor... I decided it would be a change to allow him lead our tribe. I'm only a good leader in wars and battles. In Survivor, I think Andrew would be better suited to a job like that. That doesn't mean I think low of him." - Garrus_

"Good to have two valuable leaders. Most experienced at the job anyway," said Mordin, looking at Andrew and Garrus, "Should be able to bounce back after horrible performance."

"We can only hope so, Mordin," smiled Isabelle, "It's going to be a long game, but I think it will be worth it."

Bayonetta shrugged, crossing her arms, "For most of you, yes. You better believe I will be trying my hardest to make sure we win all of these challenges."

" _I'm not happy at all to be on this tribe. I look around and I see Andrew, Flareon, Isabelle, Batgirl... and I just get sick to my stomach. Even if I were to have a change of personality and act like the most kind-heated woman ever, nobody would see it as the truth. I'm screwed no matter what." - Bayonetta_

So after a little bit more banter, the eight players went straight to work on camp life. Isabelle, Andrew, and Flareon worked on setting up the fire pit, while Mordin and Garrus worked on the shelter. Bayonetta, Jordan, and Batgirl were collecting wood for both the shelter and the fire.

Once the fire pit was ready and set up, Flareon used her new Ember move on the pit itself, engulfing the fire pit up in a nice flame for the Fasasaga tribe.

"Yahoo! Thank you Flareon!" cheered Isabelle with a bright smile on her face.

Flareon giggled with a bashful blush, "Oh it's nothing really! I'm just really happy to be helpful for a change."

" _Back in my last two seasons of Survivor, I was nothing more then a weak little Eevee. I've evolved a year or so after Heroes vs. Villains after my parents gave me a fire stone when I came of age. I always wanted to be a fire type after spending so much time with Vulpix so... that's what I chose!" - Flareon_

Andrew smiled at her, "Ah come on, Flareon. You were always helpful. You were the morale booster. You spread your smiles all over the Heroes tribe."

"But now I can do so much more," replied Flareon, "And now I feel like, you know, I can go far in the game without someone carrying me there."

"Well, we may have lost the first challenge," noted Andrew, "But I'm pretty sure we can bounce back and improve. We always do."

" _I don't think there's much to worry about for the Fasasaga tribe. Yeah, we're not the strongest, or the smartest tribe, but we have a lot of passion and heart. I don't think there's a person on this tribe that doesn't care at all. I will even go as far as saying that I believe in Bayonetta as well." - Andrew_

"Even if we lose the first challenge... I mean I don't want to sound like I'm moving too fast... but I think we're all safe." said Isabelle.

"Oh, you mean like vote off Bayonetta first?" asked Flareon.

Isabelle nodded, "Yeah, I mean, it's better to take her out now as opposed to never, right?"

Andrew nodded as well, "I know Bayonetta employed that strategy only for Survivor... but guess where we are again; Survivor. Regardless of her deeds outside the game, she's a massive threat out here."

" _I know I don't have Olimar out here, but I don't really feel worried at all going into the first vote. Everyone doesn't trust Bayonetta, so I think it's going to be easy to just send her home first. After that, I think I can form good bonds with Flareon and Andrew, and maybe stay a little longer!" - Isabelle_

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Jordan, Bayonetta, and Batgirl were carrying back logs for the shelter as well as littler logs for the fire.

"Are you guys pumped to be back in the game?" asked Batgirl, a grin on her face.

Jordan nodded, "Hell yeah, man! It's going to be another grand adventure just like the first two times were for me. I won't let it go to waste."

" _I gotta say, I feel a little intimidated by some of the other players on Fasasaga. Obviously, I have played with Andrew before, and I was the one responsible for him getting eliminated in the fire making challenge. I don't know if I have a target on my back, or if I'm safe. We'll just have to see." - Jordan_

Bayonetta shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I'm going to make the most of my time. What little there is."

Batgirl raised an eyebrow, "You don't feel safe, huh?"

"What did you expect me to think?" replied Bayonetta, "My season is fresh in your memories after all."

"Well, I know your game does make it a little... hard to trust you," sighed Batgirl, "But I feel like we need you for challenges compared to some of the more weaker ones like Isabelle or Mordin."

Bayonetta nodded, following both Jordan and Batgirl out of the woods with the logs.

" _Bayonetta can feel the target on her back, and I absolutely feel for her. I know nobody can trust her, but after our performance at the challenge, we need to come up with a back up plan if we're going to get stronger. We need her strength, and Mordin and Isabelle are our squishish players." - Batgirl_

– – – – –

Selu Day 2

It was a very early morning at the Selu camp. Curtis, Dixie, and Marge were still asleep. Ryo was just waking up from last night. He noticed Metal Mario and Nightwolf sitting around the fire by themselves. Ben and Mickey were nowhere to be found, but more than likely they were out doing chores.

" _The first night this season was... not the best I'll admit. SEGA All Stars and All-Stars were okay at best. This season... I'll just have to get used to all the heavy snoring done by Curtis. I was comfortable though. I can't imagine how the rest slept though. Eventually, we'll have to deal with rainfall." - Ryo_

Ryo walked over and sat next to Metal Mario as Nightwolf tended to the fire.

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Ryo.

Nightwolf nodded, "Pleasantly. I cannot say the same for Metal Mario over there. However, I am quite disappointed in Curtis' work ethic so far."

"Not only is he snoring all night long," muttered Metal Mario, "But he decided to ignore fire duty like he was supposed to do last night. Instead, he's sleeping."

" _For being the very first winner of Survivor, Curtis doesn't seem to represent that image very well at all. He's lazy, he's sometimes mean-spirited, and I just don't understand how he ended up winning anyway. It's a disgrace when you look at the rest of us who won with dignity and honor." - Metal Mario_

"If this keeps up any longer, he might need to be the first to be voted off the Selu tribe," explained Nightwolf, "For me, it is between him, and our weakest link, Marge."

"Even then, I feel like Marge can be an asset to our tribe," said Ryo, "But given how strong we really are, we may not even go to tribal council for a long time."

Metal Mario nodded, before getting an idea in his head, "Yeah... and I think we should take advantage over that detail."

" _Over the years, you've seen many all girls alliances, and they all have clever little nicknames. Bad Girls Syndicate; the Triple D's, the ZIM Invaders... well I sort of want to take that role this season, but with an all male alliance. A secret all male alliance that nobody will ever figure out." - Metal Mario_

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nightwolf.

"How about the three of us join in a secret alliance?" explained Metal Mario, "We're the quietest players here overall, nobody would expect us to be working together."

Ryo nodded, "I actually like that idea. You two are the ones I trust the most right now."

"What do you think, Nightwolf?" asked Metal Mario.

Nightwolf nodded softly, "If you two are in on the plan, then you can believe in my word as well. I shall join your little alliance, Metal Mario."

" _Metal Mario offered a secret alliance between myself, him, and Ryo Hazuki. It is a rather interesting plan, but I don't know why it has to be considered a 'secret alliance'. Aren't most alliances secret by default? Perhaps I don't understand his logic about this entirely, but I won't question it." - Nightwolf_

After the trio of men shook hands, Metal Mario smiled, "I hereby dub this alliance... the Silent Shamans."

Nightwolf very lightly chuckled, "A name the spirits will believe in, no doubt."

The newly named alliance continued to talk about what they needed to do, as well as tend to the fire before the rest of the tribe woke up. Breakfast would be soon to come.

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Ben and Mickey were out by themselves collecting wood, and also talking strategy.

"Yeah, I think it would be an interesting set up, actually," said Mickey, "Some random purple mohawked guy working with the self-called Asian Supreme?"

Ben chuckled, "I don't call myself that anymore. But I actually like the idea, man, honestly."

" _After the first day, I sort of already picked out who I wanted to make my main ally. That obviously had to be Ben Tan himself. He's smart, he's probably one of the biggest shields out here, and I think we could make for a pretty interesting duo out here. Of course, I'll just need to watch him." - Mickey_

Ben then shook Mickey's hand firmly, "You've got yourself a deal. You're about to ride on an epic journey with one of the best players to ever play this game, so you better not #%#% it up."

Mickey laughed a little bit, "Thank you Ben."

"Now, obviously we can't just make it work with the two of us," explained Ben, "Got any other ally suggestions? I was thinking about Ryo honestly.."

Mickey shook his head, "I don't have a good feeling about Ryo. Why not... Marge and Metal Mario?"

Ben looked at him for a minute, before nodding his head, "Fair enough, Mickey. We'll work with your choices. We'll see how it works out for us, man."

The pair shook hands once again, and then split off back to camp.

" _Mickey's not the most intimidating superfan out of the ones who have returned from the game. He's a low key, under the radar guy who will stay loyal until it's time to cut their throats. I already know he's going to do that to me, so I'm going to strike first... but when? For now.. that's just a secret." - Ben_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 2

Raine and Zatanna were walking along a path towards tree mail. They were gathering little fruits off of trees while talking about the game.

"How close are you with Hyde?" asked Raine.

"That's a bold question to ask," remarked Zatanna, "But I don't mind Hyde in the slightest. I don't trust him, but he's an alright guy."

Raine nodded, "Well... what would you think about working with him? I think you two would be safer if you join up with me and En-Tee-I."

" _There's two pairs on this tribe; myself and En-Tee-I, and Hyde and Zatanna. Obviously Hyde and Zatanna never aligned in Singapore, but anything can change. I could be the one to bring them together. If the four of us work together, we will be four against four, forcing someone to flip." - Raine_

"Do you really think that could work though? A pairs alliance?" asked Zatanna, hesitant.

Raine nodded confidently, "You have to be confident in your plans, Zatanna. I've spent most of last night before bed making sure of myself before I came up to you with this plan. I have never been more confident then I have been with this plan."

Zatanna was still unsure, but she figured it would be rude and stupid to reject an alliance offered to her right off that bat. So she nodded her head, "Very well Raine, I will trust your instincts. Let's go speak with Hyde and En-Tee-I about it."

" _I don't know what to make of Raine's idea. Bringing the pairs together could help my game, or ruin it. Hyde's gameplay in Battle Royale really concerns me that he's going to play the same way this time around. I don't trust him at all, but... maybe I may need to in order to survive in the game." - Zatanna_

A few hours later, Zatanna, Raine, Hyde, and En-Tee-I grouped up far away from camp to discuss this pairs alliance.

"I think it's a good plan, man," said Hyde, looking over at Raine, "Although, I wouldn't have expected you to work with En-Tee-I again. Didn't think that would be in your best interest."

"Neither would I. But I figured that even if I didn't work with him, a target would be on our backs regardless," explained Raine, "So why not work together to work against those targeting us."

"It's an excellent plan irregardless," replied En-Tee-I, "The four of us carry out half the tribe. We need a fifth person if we are to make majority a reality."

" _I have always adored Raine as a friend and as an ally over the years since Redemption Island. Truly, I was out of my depth, but my high IQ allowed me to make moves and work my way out of the bottom in Ultimates to my victory. This season, Raine and I will attempt to run the game on Joneto." - En-Tee-I_

"Obviously, it can't be Etna. Etna's going home first. She's one of the most dangerous players to ever play this game. We can't allow her to make her moves again," replied Zatanna, "So I was actually thinking... how about Robert?"

"Why Robert over someone like Tatsuki?" asked Raine.

"Once Etna is gone, Robert will become the weakest link between him, Tatsuki, and Squall," explained Zatanna, "Well, he already is the weakest link between the four of them. If we tell him that he could save himself by aligning with us... we might stand a chance."

"Threatening someone to join our alliance? I don't see the moral value in doing such a thing." replied En-Tee-I.

Zatanna shook her head, "I'm not saying threaten him like that. But we tell him we can save him if he joins us. As opposed to potentially going home if he refuses. Make it seem like we're not the ones targeting him."

"As if Robert's that stupid, man." replied Hyde, not so sure that plan of hers would work.

" _Squall and Tatsuki are going to turn into physical threats later down the road, especially Tatsuki. She won a lot of immunity challenges during Packers, so we can't let someone like her stay in the game. Once Etna's gone, Tatsuki has to go next. We just need to get Robert on our side as a vote." - Zatanna_

"Then are we good on this alliance?" asked Raine, "As long as we stay loyal to one another, we have a good shot of making it to the Final 4."

Hyde and Zatanna both nodded their heads, while En-Tee-I moved his body up and down in a 'nodding' motion.

"All for one and one for all." smiled Raine, shaking hands with everyone one by one. She patted En-Tee-I's head as opposed to shaking his grappling hook.

" _I don't know how I feel about this alliance, man. I gave my word to them like a freaking dumbass. Not like I had a choice, man. They kinda pushed me into it, so... I don't know if I'm going to keep my word to them or not. Raine and En-Tee-I are powerful as a duo, man. Why should I keep them?" - Hyde_

Meanwhile, as the pairs alliance spoke and made their agreements, they were secretly being watched. Squall and Tatsuki were busy collecting wood when Tatsuki noticed them talking to one another.

"I think we have our very first alliance over there, Squall." noted Tatsuki softly, whispering.

Squall nodded softly, "Sure looks like it. Looks like the pairs are going to get together."

" _Squall and I were just minding our own business.. and then I noticed Raine, En-Tee-I, Hyde, and Zatanna all talking about.. I presume alliances. I couldn't get a good listen, but once I saw all the hands shaking, it became clear to me that it was an alliance. This changes the whole game." - Tatsuki_

"Once Etna goes home, you, me, and Robert are definitely going home one by one," explained Tatsuki, "We need to find a way to counter that."

"That involves keeping Etna in the game, you know." warned Squall.

Tatsuki sighed, "Yeah... I know."

" _Raine and En-Tee-I are one of the most dangerous pairs in the entire game, and it's just our luck they ended up on the same tribe with us. Tatsuki has the right idea, but at the rate we're going, it's going to end up in a 4-4 tie vote... or will it? Someone will have to flip to make it 5-3, but who?" - Squall_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 2

Reala was laying by himself in his new favorite tree. This was going to be his new strategy; taking naps in trees when nobody thinks he's around. It was the lie he used in Kattlelox Island when he transformed.

" _I found a very nice tree nearby camp to sleep in every night, or at the very least take situational naps every now and then. Our shelter is tiny as it is. Samantha and Littlefoot take up a lot of room, so I decided to excuse myself to sleep here. I did the same thing in Kattlelox Island, no big deal." - Reala_

He thought he was well hidden, but suddenly someone started to shake at the tree he was laying it. He grumbled as he fell out of the tree onto his back.

"Argh! Who the hell did that?" grumbled Reala, as he looked for the culprit. He turned around to find Rain standing there with his arms crossed, "Oh... it's the little prince himself. Come to me for something?"

Rain glared at him, "First of all, that was a horrible hiding spot. I noticed some red poking out beyond the leaves. Second of all, has anyone ever spoken to you about the game yet?"

Reala blinked, "Err... not... what? This is completely random, Rain, why are you bringing this up to me of all people?"

"Because you and I are very similar," explained Rain, "People avoid us because we're easy targets. At least, I would assume we are."

" _It's Day 2, and so far, nobody's approached me to talk about the game yet. In my mind, I believe that's already a bad sign of things to come for my game. I know I'm not the most untrustworthy person on this entire tribe, nor am I the weakest. This is why I approached Reala with a plan of my own." - Rain_

Reala rolled his eyes, "I think you're personally worrying about nothing, Rain. I think the general consensus is that Littlefoot or Samantha goes home first."

"That's what they would tell us before choosing to write our names down," warned Rain, "Here's what I was thinking... Beat and Aladdin are going to find themselves in the same position once you and I are gone. They played cutthroat games, they will soon become the targets. If the four of us align, bring in Samantha, we will have majority."

Reala raised an eyebrow, "This truly does seem rehearsed, Prince Rain."

"You have my word that I am not making a fool out of you, Reala," replied Rain, "I want this alliance to happen, and to take control of the tribe."

Reala studied his body language for a few minutes before shaking his hand, "Fine, I'll leave it in your hands then, little prince. Do not disappoint me."

" _He's going to be a big disappointment, that much is certain. Rain has always sounded so desperate on his first days of Survivor. I suppose he's still deathly afraid of being voted out first, huh? Should he continue to act like this, he's going to swiftly guarantee his own elimination, and I will laugh." - Reala_

Meanwhile, another pair was down by the beach, testing out a fishing spear. This pair was Aladdin and Beat.

"Are you certain this will work?" asked Beat, holding up the spear. It was simply just a long stick with one of the two knives tied to one end.

"Precise aiming will net you a big catch," replied Aladdin, "Although it will take a lot of practice."

" _As a thief, one of the things I'm good at is creating gadgets out of ordinary things, and putting them to good use. This spear I made? You could pretty much call it an arrow. I don't have the resources to make a bow, but we really don't need one. We just need something to catch fish with, that's all." - Aladdin_

Beat threw the spear into the water when he thought he saw a fish come nearby... only to catch nothing in return.

"Drat! I missed." muttered Beat.

Aladdin laughed a little bit, "It takes practice, Beat, you'll get the hang of it. Especially when we get better equipment."

" _I have been thinking about alliances in the meantime. Obviously, there's people I don't trust at all, like Rain and Reala, and there's people I want to put my faith into. Those two people off the top of my head are Beat and Littlefoot. If I have one strategic ally, and one loyal ally, I can go a long way." - Aladdin_

"So I was thinking, actually," explained Aladdin, "How would you like to team up? You, me, and Littlefoot? The thing that worked for me in Lake Hylia was always having an ally that was loyal to the very end... but this time I want that, as well as someone who knows the game."

"Oh! Dude, I'm so in on that plan," grinned Beat, shaking Aladdin's hand immediately, "I'm just a little bit iffy on Littlefoot, dude. Like, he is one of our weakest links."

Aladdin nodded, "I know that, but so was Pac-Man. He managed to stay because he avoided conflict, and didn't screw up as badly in challenges. I trust Littlefoot more than I trust Rain or Reala."

Beat nodded, "You got that right man." He then ran back to the water to retrieve the hand-crafted spear before he forgot about it.

" _Working Aladdin could either work for me or against me. Dude won Lake Hylia without any votes cast against him. The dude knows how to work a jury, and has a badass social game. Given his gameplay in Lake Hylia, I'm surprised he did as well as he ended up doing! He's very clever." - Beat_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 2

Unlike the other tribes, everyone on Fasasaga was awake and about camp doing various things. Bayonetta and Jordan were out in the woods, while Batgirl was out fishing with a hand-crafted spear.

This left Garrus, Mordin, Andrew, Flareon, and Isabelle back at camp sitting around the fire discussing a few things.

"I suppose we have time to talk about this," said Andrew, being the first to speak up about an alliance, "But I think the five of us could be a solid alliance in the majority."

"I think that would be a great alliance, honestly!" smiled Isabelle.

Flareon nodded, "Yeah! I think it combines everything good! Mordin and Garrus know eachother. Garrus and Andrew are good leaders. I've played with Andrew before. And I'm getting along great with Isabelle!"

" _Andrew came up with an alliance that includes me, him, Isabelle, Mordin, and Garrus! I think it's a really good alliance because it brings together a lot of people that already were good friends to begin with! I know Andrew voted me off in Heroes vs. Villains... I know he didn't have a choice." - Flareon_

"I don't see anything wrong with having an alliance," replied Garrus, "I believe it's in our best interest to work together. I just don't trust the other three outside of this group."

"Well, we know Bayonetta has to go first," explained Andrew, "After how she played in Waterfall, I don't think we can risk her staying long enough."

"Indeed," agreed Mordin, "Wouldn't want the wicked witch of Fasasaga to stick around. Need to dispose of Bayonetta immediately."

" _Already know Garrus from my world. Excellent soldier. Very trustworthy. Andrew Miller. Very strong. Likable. Trustworthy. Flareon and Isabelle. Cute, but loyal. Excellent alliance from the beginning. Could go far without much trouble." (Takes a deep breath) "Will be loyal to the end." - Mordin_

"Where has Bayonetta been lately?" asked Garrus, "I haven't seen her since she woke up this morning. It's almost noon now."

"She's probably out looking for the hidden immunity idol!" replied Flareon, "I mean, where else would she be? She knows that she's in trouble, right?"

Andrew nodded, "It wouldn't surprise me if she was. If she happens to find the immunity idol, we'll just have to make a decision between Jordan or Batgirl. But we will worry about that when the time comes."

" _I think the alliance that I made could go a very long way in the game. I trust Garrus and Flareon the most out of that alliance, and they have Isabelle and Mordin as trustworthy allies. This leaves Bayonetta, Jordan, and Batgirl, and our first target is Bayonetta. It has to happen, sadly." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, Jordan was by himself, walking along the trail towards tree mail. The first true immunity challenge of the season was about to begin, and likely tree mail would be there waiting for Fasasaga.

"I'm going to give it my all to win today's challenge," declared Jordan to himself, "Heicheu and Joneto are going to go down hard."

" _Immunity is coming up, and I'm pumped and ready to compete, man. I know anything can happen going into the first vote. Bayonetta's on the hit list, I'm sure, but for all I know, that could change over to me at any time. So guess what? Time to buckle down, and make sure we win immunity!" - Jordan_

As Jordan approached tree mail, he noticed Bayonetta walk towards him from the woods. She looked a little tired.

"What's up, Bayonetta?" asked Jordan.

Bayonetta shrugged, "Oh, nothing much... but I've been busy searching for the hidden immunity idol for the last twelve hours... and found nothing."

"Wow! Seriously? Are... are you bull#%#%ing me?" asked Jordan, a little suspicious.

Bayonetta shook her head, "I could strip down naked and let you search my clothes, but I am not lying to you, Jordan. I don't have the immunity idol right now."

Jordan sweat dropped a little bit, "As a married man, I'll pass, thanks. Maybe there isn't a hidden immunity idol this season then. If you checked everywhere, then I don't know what to tell you."

Bayonetta nodded, before getting a big grin on her face, "...maybe there really isn't an idol this season."

" _I have no shame spending all of my time looking for the hidden immunity idol. I know nothing I do will save my skin, because I'm pretty sure this tribe is set in it's way to vote me off first. However, my search failed, but I came up with a little trick up my sleeve; maybe there is no idol." - Bayonetta_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area. Selu did not show up, given that they already had immunity.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Lake Hylia, three members from each tribe will work together to pull a wagon carrying a very heavy chest through a marked course. Along the way, you will need to retrieve keys that you will need for the chest when you reach the end of the course. Once you have all three keys and reach the end of the course, pass the keys to two other tribe members, who will then unlock the chest which will contain puzzle pieces. Use those pieces to solve the vertical puzzle. First two tribes to finish win immunity. Losing tribe will go to tribal council, where one of you will become the first winner voted out of the game. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Wagon: Andrew, Garrus, and Jordan

Puzzle: Batgirl and Mordin

Heicheu

Wagon: Aladdin, Beat, and Rain

Puzzle: Jiro and Reala

Joneto

Wagon: Hyde, Squall, and Tatsuki

Puzzle: En-Tee-I and Raine

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three tribes figured out strategies in order to get through the marked course the fastest. The wagon was incredibly heavy, and one wrong move could easily cost one tribe the entire win. Following leads by Andrew, Aladdin, and Tatsuki respectively, Fasasaga, Heicheu, and Joneto started moving through the marked course. Fasasaga and Heicheu had an early lead over Joneto however.

Joneto got into a very hard snag when one of their wheels got stuck in one of the ropes leading the way through the course. It got wrapped around the wheel pretty tightly due to the wheel rolling over and over again. This frustrated Hyde and Squall a little bit as they tried to free the wagon through the course. This allowed Fasasaga and Heicheu to get through the course a little bit. Both tribes managed to collect the first two keys to their chests.

Eventually, Heicheu managed to pass Fasasaga in the challenge, as Beat and Aladdin were putting forth all the strength they had, as well as the speed over Garrus and Jordan on Fasasaga. Rain collected the final key for Heicheu, as Jiro and Reala ran over to unlock the chest to collect all the puzzle pieces. Both men started working on the vertical puzzle.

Fasasaga was not far behind Heicheu as Andrew managed to get the third and final key for his tribe. Batgirl and Mordin unlocked the chest to collect the puzzle pieces within them. They were working on the vertical puzzle, neck and neck with Heicheu. Back with Joneto, they were pretty much hopeless for this point. The rope had pretty much hooked itself around the wheel. They would be going nowhere unless they got the rope off.

Mordin's intellect was easily pushing Fasasaga back into the lead over Heicheu as he was assisting Batgirl throughout the puzzle, showing his mental skills despite how squishy he really was physically. Jiro and Reala were doing their best, but weren't worried about not coming in first place, given Joneto's current position.

Eventually, Mordin placed in the final piece for Fasasaga, completing the challenge in record time.

"We're done Jeff!" called Batgirl, stepping back with Mordin.

Jeff ran over to confirm the first win of the challenge.

"Correct! FASASAGA WINS IMMUNITY! We're looking for one more tribe!"

All of Fasasaga hugged and cheered.

After hours of trying to get the rope off the wheel, Squall finally managed to get the rope off the rope, and along with Hyde started to push the wagon as fast as they could to catch up to Jiro and Reala on the puzzle.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it wasn't enough as Jiro placed in the final piece.

"We have it finished, Jeff." called Jiro.

Jeff ran over to confirm victory for Heicheu.

"Correct! HEICHEU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Heicheu hugged and cheered.

"Great teamwork for both Fasasaga and Heicheu! Both tribes came back from being in third and fourth place in the last challenge. Great job! Fasasaga, for winning the challenge, you have also won flint in the form of fire. Joneto, sadly, that was a horrible performance today. Regardless of who's fault it was, or if there was nothing you could have done, it's irrelevant. Tonight, you will go to tribal council where one of you will be the first person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Joneto Day 3

The tribe returned from a very embarrassing challenge performance. Most of them were in a bad mood, but tried to hide it for the most part.

"Okay, that just sucked, man," muttered Hyde, "I have no idea how it freaking snagged on the rope, man."

"There was nothing we could have done today," sighed Tatsuki, "A loss is a loss, and we'll accept it for what it is."

Etna rolled her eyes at the comment, "I just hope you weren't trying to throw it."

" _Today's challenge was just... terrible! If I had actually participated, we could have at least made it to the puzzle section where En-Tee-I and Raine would have killed it over Jiro and Reala!" (She sighed) "I'm just pissed, because I know I have a strong chance of going home tonight, and it sucks!" - Etna_

Tatsuki shook her head, "No, no, no! We weren't throwing the challenge, I promise! You have my word on that. If that was the plan, I was not in on that plan."

Both Squall and Hyde shook their heads, meaning they had no intentions either of throwing the challenge.

Etna shook her head, "I'll believe it when I see it. Just... guys, I have a lot to offer to this tribe. Please give me a chance to stay just a little bit longer over first boot at least." She then turned back to the shelter to gather her things for tonight.

" _Etna's no doubt one of the biggest threats this game has ever seen. Tonight, she has to go home tonight. There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it. She has to go, or we will regret it for the rest of the game. However, tonight, we need to make sure the votes are there, or the vote may change." - Raine_

A few minutes later, Raine, Zatanna, En-Tee-I, and Hyde were discussing the vote down by the beach.

"Obviously, we send home Etna, correct?" asked En-Tee-I.

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to have a talk with Robert later tonight, and see if he'll vote with us. If I get a sense that he's not really with us, or if he's playing us? We'll switch our targets. We can easily get Etna's vote to send Robert home if that's the case."

" _Etna is definitely the bigger threat, but at the same time, Robert's not one of the strongest players on our tribe. We can afford to lose Robert if he chooses not to help us as a fifth vote. I need to make sure Robert doesn't believe he's the outsider, but that he's a key player in our alliance." - Zatanna_

Hyde crossed his arms, "So pretty much we give the targets the choice if they want to stay in the game, or if they want to go home?"

Zatanna nodded softly, "It's not the way I want to play, but it may be our only chance. At least Etna knows she's on the bottom. Robert doesn't I don't think."

En-Tee-I gazed over at Zatanna, "I sure hope you know what you are doing, Zatanna. I'm sure you do, but one wrong move could land us all in trouble."

"I know that, En-Tee-I," replied Zatanna, giving him a soft smile, "I'm going to play it safe."

" _I believe Zatanna's plan isn't the brightest plan. I believe it would be a simple closed deal to send Etna home in a 7-1 decision. I don't see the need to get a fifth vote when we really don't need one but... I won't stop her. She's the one potentially digging her own grave, not me, should it all fail." - En-Tee-I_

Meanwhile, Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert were all talking to one another inside the shelter. Robert just heard about the pairs alliance from Tatsuki.

"Wow, really? Why am I not that surprised." chuckled Robert.

"Voting off Etna at this point would only put all three of us in danger," explained Tatsuki, "I think if we give this information to Etna, she will help us take them on."

Squall looked over at Tatsuki, "But with only four votes? You realize that's just going to end in a tie, right?"

"Well, it's not like we're out of options." reminded Tatsuki.

" _Tonight, Etna's not going home. We're going to save her, and split up En-Tee-I and Raine tonight. They are a really intelligent duo when paired together, and that pair made it to the Final 3 both times they've played the game together. If that's not saying something, I don't know what will." - Tatsuki_

A few minutes later, Etna approached the trio, hands on her hips. Tatsuki looked up at her.

"Good news, Etna, you're staying tonight," smiled Tatsuki, "We're going to vote off En-Tee-I, and split him and Raine up."

Etna had a grin on her face, "Hehe... finally someone has the same idea as I did! Great, well, En-Tee-I's going home tonight. Do you have the votes to ensure he goes home?"

"Not quite," noted Squall, "We need a fifth vote if we are to avoid a tiebreaker. Which is fire making."

"And that's absolute suicide against someone as smart as En-Tee-I." grumbled Etna.

" _Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert are my heroes! They want to keep me in the game, and target the pair that needed to be targeted immediately! Raine and En-Tee-I are working together, and if we ignore them, they're going to run the game once again. I'm won't let that happen, dude! They have to go!" - Etna_

Robert looked over Tatsuki, "Actually.. why not try to convince Hyde to flip? I think Zatanna is more likely to work with those clowns, so if we can convince Hyde to flip, we might be better off."

Tatsuki nodded softly, "Yeah.. I'm going to try that before we go for tribal council. Thanks for the idea, Robert."

After agreeing to vote for En-Tee-I, the four players split off from the shelter to go do different things around camp.

A few minutes later, Zatanna and Robert were taking a stroll through the woods.

"I won't lie, Robert," said Zatanna, "I've heard your name come up a few times for elimination, as being one of the weakest links."

Robert rolled his eyes, "Gee, I wonder who told you that.."

"Multiple people, but I won't name names. Truth is... you and En-Tee-I are the weakest links in the tribe. But, Raine and I want to work with the two of you. I might be able to save you if you join us in voting off Etna." explained Zatanna.

" _Zatanna came up to me, and starting spinning some things to try and get me to vote with them tonight. It's a laugh and a half of an attempt. I know if anyone's brought my name up, it's definitely one of them for sure. I'm not letting Zatanna get what she wants, because really, she's not." - Robert_

Robert shook his head, "Zatanna, I know exactly what you're planning. I know I'm fifth in your plan. You think you can roll a string of lies on me? Well, as partially deaf as I may be... you can't."

Zatanna blinked, "...wait what? What are you talking about?"

"There's a pairs alliance, isn't there? Unless I'm the one being lied to, which I doubt I am." shrugged Robert.

Zatanna was immediately worried now, as she had no idea how he figured out the alliance already.

" _Crap, what the hell's going on? Someone figured out the pairs alliance, and I don't know if it was Robert, or Etna, Squall, or heck if Hyde leaked it to everyone else! I don't know who to trust now, but now I need to save my alliance. Robert has to go, and we're going to need Etna's vote." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, hours before tribal council, Tatsuki and Hyde were talking beside the shelter.

"There's no way we can go up against Raine and En-Tee-I when we merge," explained Tatsuki, "Trust me. You're safer if you take them out. If you keep En-Tee-I to the merge... are you kidding me?"

Hyde nodded with a shrug, "Yeah I know, man. Puzzles, endurance. He's got all of those challenges lined up to win, man."

"That's why he has to go home. Tonight." confirmed Tatsuki.

Hyde crossed his arms, thinking about the plan to himself.

" _Damn man, I expected the game to get crazy by our first vote, but not like this! The target shifted from Etna to Robert... and now there's a plan to blindside En-Tee-I. This season, I intended to lay low, and watch the morons gun eachother down, but now I have to emerge early. Too early, man." - Hyde_

Even Etna had a lot to think about, having been approached by Zatanna to vote out Robert.

" _I'm totally safe tonight, so there's really no harm in voting anyone out as long as it benefits me. That includes siding with Raine and En-Tee-I, suddenly. You know, as long as those two stay in the game... at least the target stays on them, and not on me. At the same time... too great of a chance." - Etna_

– – – – –

The Joneto tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"So let's talk about what promises to be a very long, very chaotic season with every single winner coming back. Tatsuki, being a guest character from another series, what do you do to make yourself stand out as beyond a guest?" asked Jeff.

"I need to prove to my tribe that I am a valuable player, and someone who will never give up. Despite all the crap thrown at me throughout Packers, I stayed strong, and won a lot of challenges. That's who I am." replied Tatsuki.

"En-Tee-I, you're one of three people on this tribe that has made it to the end twice. What do you do to get the target off of you, should there be one?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think I can say much. Saying that I'm one of the smartest can put a target on my back. Saying that I have a high IQ can put a target on my back. All I can say is that I will remain true to myself, and true to Joneto as a whole." replied En-Tee-I.

Raine nodded in agreement.

"Leonhart, how do you look at tonight's vote? Is it to eliminate the biggest threat, or to make the tribe stronger?" asked Jeff.

"Based on what I've been hearing, I think we're going to be taking down a pretty big threat tonight. Someone that has played a good game in previous seasons. That person will grow into a threat if he... or she... stays." replied Squall.

Etna looked over at him curiously.

"Etna, I'm sure you could link yourself to Leonhart's comments. If it's you tonight, will you regret anything?" asked Jeff.

Etna shook her head.

"Not at all. I'm prepared to go home tonight if possible, but... I think this tribe is smart enough to know that despite my resume, I can be used as an extra vote." replied Etna.

"Okay, it's time to vote, En-Tee-I, you're up."

– – –

Etna's Vote: This is my game once again. I'm not playing for anyone else but myself. (?)

Hyde's Vote: Sorry man, gotta do what's best for me. Nothing personal, dude. (?)

Tatsuki's Vote: Everything you said is true about you. That's why you have to go tonight. (En-Tee-I)

Zatanna's Vote: We gave you a chance, but I think you know more than you let on. Sorry... (Robert)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Robert. (He rolled his eyes with a smile.)

…

Robert. Two votes Robert.

…

…

En-Tee-I. One vote En-Tee-I, two votes Robert. (He looked a little surprised.)

…

En-Tee-I. Tied two votes En-Tee-I, two votes Robert.

…

…

Robert. That's three votes Robert, two votes En-Tee-I. (He shook his head, annoyed.)

…

…

En-Tee-I. Tied again, three votes En-Tee-I, three votes Robert. (Etna smirked, while Hyde looked at Zatanna.)

…

…

En-Tee-I. That's four votes En-Tee-I, three votes Robert, one vote left. (Raine looked a little confused, while En-Tee-I looked grimly.)

…

…

…

First person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, En-Tee-I. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Both Raine and Zatanna were surprised to see this happen. En-Tee-I sighed as he floated up with his torch, carrying it with his grappling hook.

"En-Tee-I, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

En-Tee-I looked back at his tribe, before giving a confident look over to Raine. He then floated out of tribal council.

"I expected as much for the very first vote of Survivor Final Showdown; a blindside. For all 32 Sole Survivors, I expected every single one of you to play hard, and make big moves. This is no doubt, the biggest first move in a long time. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **En-Tee-I's Final Words**

"Well now, that didn't go the way I expected it. The first time being voted off without Redemption Island to back me up... it feels different. We gave the best deals to Robert, Etna, even Hyde, and yet they all decided to go down a different path. I can only hope for the best from Raine and Zatanna."

VOTE

En-Tee-I – Etna, Hyde, Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert

Robert – Zatanna, Raine, and En-Tee-I

And thus, the first episode of a very long season is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

My favorites:

I like them:

Haven't impressed me:

Don't like them:

Please leave:

Box of Twists begins next week! Every episode I will tease you as to which season will be coming next. Hope you can solve TJ's silly, simple riddles.

 _ **Joneto's tribe color is green!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Their Little Minion

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Preparing for the final season of Survivor, all 32 Sole Survivors returned to play the game one final time to prove which one of them was the best of the best. They were separated into four tribes; Joneto, Selu, Fasasaga, and Heicheu._

 _All four tribes competed in their first challenge to determine who would get immunity from the beginning. The physically capable Selu tribe managed to destroy the other tribes easily to secure tribal immunity right from Day 1._

 _With immunity, there was very little strategizing going on at the Selu tribe. For the most part, the tribe got along and worked well together. Curtis rubbed people the wrong way with his laziness, and made a target of himself when Nightwolf, Metal Mario, and Ryo made an alliance known as the Silent Shamans. Meanwhile, another duo formed between superfan Mickey and one of the best players of all time; Ben Tan._

 _Over on the Joneto tribe, Etna immediately felt like an outsider, as she knew she just got off a crazy season of Last Chances, and everyone knew what she was capable of as a four time player. However, among all the alliances being made Day 1, one alliance was made between two pairs; Raine and En-Tee-I, and Zatanna and Hyde. This alliance was caught by Squall and Tatsuki, who both agreed that it needed to be split apart._

 _On the Heicheu tribe, the so-called Misfit Tribe wanted to prove Jeff Probst wrong about their name, and for the most part, they got along quite well. Prince Rain got paranoid about being on the outside, and tried a little too hard to find a majority alliance, finding only Reala as an ally. Aladdin and Beat also formed a powerful duo, agreeing to stick together for as long as they could._

 _Lastly, on the Fasasaga tribe, despite losing the very first challenge of the season, this did not keep the tribe from dipping low on morale. A majority alliance was formed between Andrew, Garrus, Mordin, Isabelle, and Flareon, leaving Batgirl, Jordan, and Bayonetta on the outside. Bayonetta already knew she was in danger, and made an attempt to find the hidden immunity idol... only to come up empty handed with absolutely nothing. This gave her a new plan in order to spread paranoia._

 _At the immunity challenge, bad luck on Joneto's behalf caused them to fall behind very early in the challenge, giving Fasasaga and Heicheu the victory in the end. Joneto would have to vote someone off the island at the first tribal council of the season._

 _Before tribal council, the pairs alliance between Raine, En-Tee-I, Zatanna, and Hyde agreed to vote against either Etna or Robert, depending on if Robert agreed to join their alliance. However, Robert was told about the pairs alliance by Squall and Tatsuki, and agreed to stick with them in the end. The opposing alliance targeted En-Tee-I, seeing him as the more dangerous player, and hoped that Etna and Hyde would flip onto their side._

 _At tribal council, Tatsuki and Squall's plan worked. Hyde, knowing how much of a strong pair Raine and En-Tee-I were together, joined the majority alliance to send En-Tee-I home in a 5-3 decision, marking the first of many blindsides to come in Survivor Final Showdown. 31 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Batgirl, Bayonetta, Flareon, Garrus, Isabelle, Jordan, and Mordin**

 **Heicheu: Aladdin, Beat, Cousteau, Jiro, Littlefoot, Rain, Reala, and Samantha**

 **Joneto: Etna, Hyde, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Selu: Ben, Curtis, Dixie, Marge, Metal Mario, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Ryo**

– – – – –

Joneto Day 4

The tribe returned from a very interesting first vote. Very rare was the first tribal council a blindside, and in this very instance of all winners participating, there was a big blindside.

"Wow... I didn't see that coming on Day 3..." murmured Raine, a little shaken from the last vote.

" _It takes a lot to rattle my senses, and immediately falling into the minority on Day 3 of all days... it doesn't settle well with me. En-Tee-I's gone, Hyde's with the other players, and it's just me and Zatanna left to defend ourselves. I feel a big target on my back, so it's make or break time now." - Raine_

"Sorry Raine, but we had no choice," sighed Tatsuki, "You two needed to be split up. He's physically weaker, so that's why you're still here over him."

"Not to mention, I thought you all wanted me in your alliance? Whatever happened to voting off Etna?" asked Robert.

Etna blinked, a little surprised, "What? So you were playing everyone, huh?"

Zatanna shook her head, "No! No we were just... ugh, fine, I guess we were. We were covering all the bases left to ensure a five person majority."

" _We got caught with our hands in the cookie jar, and I don't know who I should give all the credit to. Tatsuki, Hyde, Squall... one of them definitely had a hand in teaming up against En-Tee-I." (She sighs) "I think we shouldn't have played too hard this early. It was meant to be an easy vote.." - Zatanna_

"So Hyde told you all about our alliance, I take it?" asked Raine, crossing her arms.

"Actually, he didn't tell us anything," replied Tatsuki, "Squall and I figured that all out for ourselves. You weren't subtle at all, Raine."

Raine rolled her eyes, a little annoyed, "Drat.. well, this doesn't look good at all."

Eventually, she and Zatanna left the camp area to go talk by themselves, leaving everyone else back at camp.

"I love it when things change around here," giggled Etna, giddy as could be, "When you think you're about to walk out the door... you find another door worthy of entering."

" _You know what? I should have been the one voted off tonight. But Squall, Robert, Tatsuki... they all kept their word to me, ensured my safety, and En-Tee-I was voted off! I don't know how many times I can avoid the chopping block this season, so I have to play very carefully to ensure my safety." - Etna_

After Etna went to go lay down in the shelter, Tatsuki turned to look at Robert and Hyde, "Look, how does Final 4 sound at this point? There's no reason to include Etna. We can decide who goes home next from here on."

Hyde smirked, "Dude, I'm totally in with you all. Listen, the only reason I turned on them was because... come on, man. Raine and En-Tee-I going far again? Not happening."

Robert nodded, "You made the right choice, Hyde. Together, we should do very well together."

Squall nodded, but kept quiet. All four players then shook hands, agreeing on their alliance.

" _I turned against the pairs last night, because quite frankly, man, they were going to steamroll the entire game. Sure, that sounds fun on paper, but I knew I was the outsider of that group. Zatanna and Raine are growing close, and had I stayed, I was just their little minion doing the dirty work." - Hyde_

Down by the beach, Zatanna and Raine were discussing what they needed to do to stay in the game.

"I don't blame Hyde for flipping," explained Raine, "He has to play the game. My only concern is wondering where do we go from here?"

"If we can turn the tribe against Etna, we might be safe just for a few more rounds." replied Zatanna.

Raine shook her head, "Sadly, as much as I hate the idea, we may need to get Etna's trust. Already that seems like an impossible task, but we need her."

" _Etna's on the chopping block. I have no doubt those four; Tatsuki, Squall, Robert, Hyde, will be working together any day now. Etna was their extra vote, and now she's worthless to them. We need to convince her to side with us, and work to get one more vote to turn the tables against them." - Raine_

Zatanna sighed, "Yeah... actually that makes the most sense right now. I just hope it doesn't bite us in the rear."

"It shouldn't as long as we play our cards right." reassured Raine.

The two women shook hands, and continued their walk along the beach shore.

– – – – –

Selu Day 4

Metal Mario and Dixie were taking a stroll through the woods collecting fruit to take back to camp for breakfast.

"I know ripe bananas when I see them!" said Dixie, carrying a basket full of fruit, "I like to think I know what I'm doing!"

Metal Mario nodded, holding his hands behind his back, "Well then, that's good to know."

" _There hasn't been a huge amount of game talk going on for Selu. We've only won one challenge, and for the most part, we've just spent time bonding as a tribe. I have my new alliance of Silent Shamans on hand for any situation we need. But a side alliance is worth having. Dixie is that girl." - Metal Mario_

"Have you happened to think about alliances and whatnot?" asked Metal Mario, "I know being a tribe as strong as we are, we won't have to worry about tribal council often, but still, it has to cross your mind at some point."

Dixie nodded softly, "Well, yeah! Nobody's really approached me, but I don't feel like I'm in danger or anything. I'm pretty sure the first two votes are going to go against Curtis and Ben, right?"

"Wasn't really thinking about Ben yet," noted Metal Mario softly, "I mean, I know he's a really crafty player, but at the same time, we need him for challenges over someone like Marge."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but we could say the same thing about Curtis as well," explained Dixie, "Like, yeah, he's really lazy and rude at times, but he's really strong."

" _Curtis and Ben are OG players of this game. One of them won the game on pure luck, and the other one won the game with pure strategy. Marge is one of the weakest links, but I feel like Marge is going to be loyal to me later down the road. I don't see that being the case with either of these boys." - Dixie_

"Marge is definitely going to be more loyal to Selu as a whole," continued Dixie, "But Ben... I don't know. I know he's got bonds with Jordan, Etna, Beat, maybe Andrew..."

Metal Mario shook his head, "Bonds that he never really made, or had turned against him in the end. You seriously expect him to go back to Etna or Beat? Both were against Ben towards the end in Heroes vs. Villains."

"Doesn't mean that can't change, Metal Mario." sighed Dixie.

" _Metal Mario was never known for being a strategic player, so I'm not surprised he's not thinking this far down the road... and maybe I shouldn't be either considering it's only Day 4 of a 50 Day game, but like... you have to weigh out your options now while you still can! Survivor is a crazy game!" - Dixie_

Meanwhile, Mickey and Marge were sitting near the fire, cooking rice together while talking about a few things.

"I feel pretty lucky to be on this tribe," smiled Marge, "So many strong players around. I can't say I feel safe around everyone, though."

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm not one of those strong players. You, I, and Ben? We're going to be the puzzle nerds in these challenges."

" _I do feel a little intimidated by all of these strong guys like Nightwolf, Metal Mario, and Curtis. I'm not that strong physically, so I feel a little out of place on this tribe just as much as Marge feels. If we were to go to tribal council, I don't know how that vote would go down. Would I be a target?" - Mickey_

Marge chuckled softly, "I suppose that's one way of looking at it. But you know how I feel, Mickey. I'm the oldest woman out here, and probably one of the physically weaker players too."

"Doesn't mean you're on the chopping block though," reassured Mickey, "You have people here who value your loyalty... and want you around in the game! Especially over someone like... say Curtis?"

Marge smiled softly, "I know that's who I have to convince everyone to vote off first, I guess. But... I don't know. Is it even worth it? Curtis hasn't done anything to deserve being voted off yet aside from lazy behavior."

"Think of it like an excuse to turn people against him," replied Mickey, "Curtis is lazy, that's why we're voting him out. In reality, we're voting him off because of how threatening he is as a player and as a competitor."

Marge nodded softly, smiling at him, "Hmmm... alright then, Mickey. Thank you."

" _If there's anyone I trust the most right now, it's definitely Mickey. He and Dixie are my closest friends on the Selu tribe as of right now. Mickey is sweet, and also a good friend to anyone who needs one. Dixie is strong, caring, and is everyone's best friend. I know both of them will keep me safe." - Marge_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 4

Laying down inside the shelter were Batgirl, Flareon, and Isabelle. They weren't talking a whole lot of game, but they were discussing life outside of the game.

"I never asked before," said Isabelle with a smile on her face, "How are you and Vulpix doing? Does she like your newly evolved form?"

Flareon nodded with a smile on her face, "Yeah! Honestly, I felt a little bad back in the day. There was only one fire stone left in our home land. Since my parents wanted me to evolve and Vulpix's mom didn't mind whether or not she became a Ninetales, she encouraged me to take it when we found it."

"Wouldn't there be more fire stones, though?" asked Batgirl.

Flareon nodded, "Yeah, but they haven't been found yet. Pokemon and humans alike are still searching for them. I'm pretty sure more will show up, though."

" _My strategy this time around is to be a social butterfly. I've gotten stronger as a Flareon, and I've grown up quite a bit. I probably won't cry as much as I did in my last two seasons! I've already built great bonds with Isabelle, Andrew, Garrus... and it's working great for me so far!" - Flareon_

"I think that will be your next adventure after Survivor is over. Going to another region to find a stone for Vulpix?" smiled Isabelle.

Flareon bit her lip a little, "Yeah... Vulpix and I thought about that... but at the same time, we really don't want to leave what we call home. We've been there for years."

"I know that feeling," noted Batgirl softly, before looking over at Isabelle, "Say, Isabelle, how about you? How are you and Villager doing since Beach Bowl Galaxy?"

Isabelle smiled with a light pink blush, "Oh, we've been doing fine! Distant has never been running better! More villagers have moved in since then, and I... I don't really agree with him, but Olimar believes it had to do with me winning Survivor."

Flareon giggled, "Don't be so modest Isabelle! That's exactly why more and more people are coming to move in!"

" _I really, really like the tribe that I'm on. Fasasaga is full of really nice, really interesting people. I mean... the only person I don't believe I've spoken with at all is Bayonetta. She's been acting very odd ever since the game started. Not sure if she knows she's on the outside, or she doesn't care." - Isabelle_

"What about your legacy, moving forward? Any chance of children?" asked Batgirl, nudging Isabelle's shoulder.

Isabelle's cheeks ran high with redness, "Wh-what!? N-No... not... no not really! I mean.. I don't know how that would... possibly w-work! Is it even possible?"

"Didn't it work for Cousteau and Tangy?" asked Flareon, tilting her head a little bit.

Isabelle just didn't respond to that. She was red as a tomato at this point. Batgirl chuckled to herself.

" _Watching Flareon and Isabelle interact is adorable. They really raise the team morale up by a lot. However... the game's changed. Everyone can be seen as a threat at any time, place, or moment. Regardless if you're physically strong, mentally strong, or a social butterfly... you're a target." - Batgirl_

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Jordan was approached by both Andrew and Garrus, discussing an important matter at hand.

"What did you guys need?" asked Jordan, raising an eyebrow.

"Mordin's been very observant lately," explained Garrus, crossing his arms, "So let me ask you what he's told me; has it not been apparent to you that Bayonetta has been out in the woods longer than she has around camp?"

"Uhh... no, haven't noticed a bit." replied Jordan, trying to play dumb.

Garrus knew better, "Don't try lying. You're probably the only person who's had more conversations with Bayonetta then any one of us."

" _Andrew and I decided to talk to Jordan today. We know there's something going on between him and Bayonetta just based on Bayonetta's latest actions and who she's spent the most time with. She's been in the woods ever since Day 1, and has only interacted with Jordan. Makes you wonder." - Garrus_

"Dude, like, she knows she's going home," explained Jordan, realizing he has to drop the act, "She's out looking for the idol to save herself. She doesn't think there's any other way."

Andrew shrugged, "Well, she's not really wrong, huh? Still though, that's really not earning her any points. I don't understand why she would give up like that."

"Because she knows where you all stand," explained Jordan, "Look, you two are close... Flareon and Isabelle are close... and then Mordin is Garrus' friend. She doesn't see a way out of that mess."

Andrew and Garrus both looked at eachother after Jordan said all of that.

" _Jordan already has a feeling about our alliance. In way, that's already scary considering what he could do with that information. If he were to tell Bayonetta, that's two people that could throw us to the wolves once we merge or swap. I can't let that happen, so they both gotta go immediately." - Andrew_

"Well, believe what you want to, Jordan," replied Andrew, "But we can tell you right now that it's just a pure coincidence."

"Guess we'll find that out when the votes show, huh?" replied Jordan, shrugging his shoulders.

With that said, the three men split off in different directions, with Jordan having a lot on his mind.

" _Bayonetta needs to stay in this game. Originally, I was okay with letting her go first, but now? If she goes home, I'm probably the next one to go, and that's only because of the association she has with me! She makes for the perfect shield, but she's only a good shield if she manages to hold!" - Jordan_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 4

Down by the beach, Rain, Reala, Aladdin, and Beat were busy cleaning off fresh fish that Aladdin and Beat had finished catching for breakfast.

"I must say, it's refreshing to see Reala around more frequently! No pots, no machetes. Nothing red around camp!" chuckled Beat.

Reala smirked, "I suppose it is a new side to an old face, wouldn't you agree?"

" _Being SEGA characters, I know Reala from all the get-togethers, and let me tell you, he's not to be messed with. Whether it's playing tennis, racing cars, whatever, he's a really crafty player. He may not be using his transformation powers anymore, but this guy right here's keeping an eye on him!" - Beat_

"That's precisely the reason why I want us all to be working together," explained Rain, bringing up a new subject, "All four of us are known for being good strategists in our winning seasons. The others will be weary of us no matter what."

Beat shrugged, "Yeah, I know that feeling. I have that target on my back anyway as it is."

"If the four of us worked together," explained Rain, ignoring Beat, "We could bring in Samantha, becoming a strong five. Eliminate the other weaklings like Littlefoot and Cousteau."

" _If nobody will talk to me, then I will do it on my own time. Reala, Beat, and Aladdin are all well known strategists that will constantly backstab and do all of my dirty work. I will sit in the background, masterminding the whole operation. As future Emperor of Outworld, it's my duty to control." - Rain_

"You know, that's fine with me," replied Aladdin, nodding his head, "The more allies the better, you know what I mean?"

Rain looked over at Aladdin, and nodded his head, "Exactly what I was thinking. Good to see someone else shares my vision."

"But will Samantha vote with us?" asked Beat, looking up at Rain.

"She will if she wishes to stay in this game. She already has her head on the chopping block being the only woman and one of the weakest." replied Rain.

" _Hey Rain! Did you know something? I'm a prince too! It's called being delusional and full of yourself. I had to make a wish to make myself a prince... you're just a half-god who claims he's royalty. Quan Chi may be full of #%#% sometimes, but I know he's not wrong about you. He needs to go." - Aladdin_

Reala shook his head with a grin on his face, cleaning fish while listening to the whole conversation at hand. Beat shrugged, "Guess we'll work with you, man. I mean, as long as the four of us stay tight? Nothing can go wrong from here."

"Glad you see it my way." smirked Rain, shaking hands with Beat, Aladdin, and Reala.

" _You know, Rain's not too much different from me. He got a big head after winning Survivor, and is using the first opportunity since Destiny Isles to play too hard, too fast. Hey, I made the same mistakes in All-Stars, man. But I've grown, and I've learned better. I don't see Rain learning that fast." - Beat_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Samantha, Littlefoot, and Cousteau were sitting inside the shelter, resting up for the upcoming challenge.

"How would you two feel comfortable with... this little trio right here?" suggested Samantha.

"Wait, what? The three of us?" asked Cousteau, feeling a little surprised Samantha would suggest something like this out of the blue, "Well uhh... haven't given alliances much thought yet, oui oui."

" _I have to be careful with alliances this season. In Distant, I was kinda forced into an Anti-Ometepe alliance by Gonzo, oui oui. He thought I hated the people for leaving me out of the loop on the first day... and it cost me his jury vote when he thought wrong. I have to pick allies carefully." - Cousteau_

"I just thought we would be a good trio," replied Samantha, "Like... we could be the Scalie Squad!"

Cousteau shivered a little bit at the very mention of the name, shaking his head, "...if we're going to be an alliance, I don't want that name, oui oui."

"What's a scalie anyway?" asked Littlefoot, unsure of the word.

"Don't ask, Littlefoot. You're too innocent, oui oui." sighed Cousteau.

"A scalie is a-" began Samantha, ignoring Cousteau.

Cousteau shouted to stop her from explaining, "HE'S TOO INNOCENT, OUI OUI!"

"Fine," muttered Samantha, "What about Reptile Rumble?"

"How about we just don't name ourselves," grumbled Cousteau, rubbing his head, "I'm not even a reptile... actually none of us, frankly, oui oui."

" _I don't know if Cousteau or Samantha really like eachother, but... I think they'll grow on eachother as the days go by. We may not have a named alliance, but I trust the two of them the most out of anyone right now. As long as we stick together, I don't think anything can go wrong from here." - Littlefoot_

Sitting by the fire, Jiro was tending to it when he heard Cousteau shout at Samantha. He shook his head briefly at the incident.

" _I'm trying out a new strategy for this season. I don't see myself becoming an early target. Someone like Rain, Reala, Samantha, or Littlefoot will be targeted before someone like me. If I remain quiet, keeping to myself while helping around camp, people will be more likely to trust me." - Jiro_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area. Most players took notice of the brown chest nearby Jeff.

"Selu, Fasasaga, Heicheu, getting your first look at the new Joneto tribe; En-Tee-I voted out at the last tribal council."

Everyone was completely shocked at En-Tee-I of all people becoming the first boot of the season. At that point, everyone knew that anyone could go at any time for any reason.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to introduce this season's main twist."

Everyone looked at eachother curiously, before looking at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet.

"This season's twist is called... the Box of Twists," explained Jeff, "Every reward challenge, I will reach into the chest, and pull out a season card. Whatever season I draw out of the chest, a twist from that season will occur for the next two days. Sometimes, you may even encounter a freebie."

Everyone was shocked at this, not really prepared for an ultra changing twist such as this one.

Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Green Hill on it.

"Green Hill will be the first twist of the season," explained Jeff, "And... it's a classic, yet simple twist; Exile Island. At tomorrow's immunity challenge, the winning tribe will be able to select one member from the losing tribe to go to Exile Island, saving them from possible elimination."

Everyone nodded their heads, most of them relieved that it was only a simple twist.

"Now for the reward challenge. For today's challenge, from Survivor Emerald Hill, you will line four tribe members along a very thin balance beam. One at a time, you must have one tribe member cross over each tribe member to the left platform. Once you have all four players on the goal platform, one tribe member must transfer a flag to the right platform to confirm victory. First tribe to do so will win immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed comfort items, including blankets, pillows, a tarp, and a hammock.

"50 days out here... not always going to be warm every day and every night. If you win today's challenge, not only will you enjoy the solace in knowing you're not going home, but you will enjoy the warmth that comes with this reward. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Line Up: Batgirl, Bayonetta, Mordin, and Isabelle

Heicheu

Line Up: Beat, Rain, Jiro, and Cousteau

Joneto

Line Up: Tatsuki, Etna, Zatanna, and Robert

Selu

Line Up: Dixie, Marge, Ryo, and Nightwolf

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Batgirl, Beat, Tatsuki, and Dixie started to move across their tribe members on the very narrow balance beam. This was going to be quite the challenge for nearly everyone competing. As Dixie tried to pass Marge, Marge had a hard time keeping her balance, and accidentally fell off the beam along with Dixie. Tatsuki made it past both Zatanna and Etna, but when she got to Robert, her balance slipped, and she fell into the water. Beat and Batgirl were steady the whole way through, getting to the end of the course, putting Heicheu and Fasasaga in the lead.

Next up were Bayonetta and Rain, and both of them were taking it nice and slow. Eventually, Tatsuki was able to get her groove back into gear, crossing past Etna, Zatanna, and Robert to score a point for Joneto. Dixie and Marge were still having trouble keeping their balance, throwing Selu in last place.

Etna was up next for Joneto, and stepping around Zatanna and Robert proved to be more difficult then she had thought originally. She was going slow, and almost knocked herself and Zatanna into the water. Bayonetta and Rain made quick work of the balance beam, scoring the second points each for Fasasaga and Heicheu.

Mordin and Jiro were up next, and this is where it got pretty hard for Heicheu. Jiro and Cousteau were not able to work around eachother very easily. Beat and Rain were easier said than done given their heights. Jiro was shorter than them, and Cousteau was even shorter. Mordin and Isabelle had a nice strategy worked out for them. Mordin wasn't the most balanced scientist, but with Isabelle left to go around, he had little to worry about as he crossed over to the end, giving Fasasaga the lead.

As Dixie and Marge continued to have countless balance problems, Ryo and Nightwolf attempted to give them advice, advice that wasn't going to be very helpful given Fasasaga's massive lead. Etna eventually got across Robert and Zatanna to score the second point for Joneto.

All Isabelle had to do now was cross to the other platform to grab the flag, and go back across the beam to take the flag back. This was easier said than done, but Isabelle's height was helping her just a tiny bit. Jiro managed to get around Cousteau after several minutes, and scored the third point for Heicheu.

It was now a race between Isabelle, mayor of Distant, and Cousteau, resident of Distant, to win comfort and immunity for their tribes. Isabelle was slower, but more balanced. Cousteau was more athletic, but a little more careless.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it was Isabelle's slow but steady approach that won her tribe the challenge.

"It's over! FASASAGA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Fasasaga hugged and cheered.

"Great balancing and teamwork by the Fasasaga tribe! You came together really well, and in the end, you pulled out a nice victory. Well earned! You will not have to compete in tomorrow's immunity challenge, and you will get to enjoy comfort items all at the same time! Good job. Joneto, Selu, Heicheu, got nothing for you. I'll see you all for tomorrow's immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 4

The Fasasaga tribe returned from a good challenge performance along with a good victory.

"Go team! We're going to make up for our horrible start!" grinned Batgirl.

Andrew walked around high fiving members of his team, "You got that right. We're catching up, and now I believe we have an edge over the others now. We're not to be messed with."

" _Today at the reward challenge, we were introduced to a new twist, but no twists are going to hold us back. We're ready for anything honestly, and being that we're safe for another three days at least... it's got to feel great. I don't think one thing can go wrong for the Fasasaga tribe moving on." - Andrew_

Flareon and Isabelle helped put the blankets and pillows inside the shelter, while Garrus and Mordin tied up the hammock. Andrew threw the tarp onto the shelter, and Batgirl helped him tie it with some spare rope.

"This is totally awesome, man." grinned Jordan, swinging on the hammock after Garrus and Mordin tied it onto two nearby trees.

Bayonetta nodded, grinning, "Indeed... for as long as our winning streak lasts, of course."

" _So I survive for just a little bit longer thanks to our efforts at the challenge. With this box of twists, I'm pretty sure I can benefit from such a twist. With a lie up my sleeve, I'm going to throw some paranoia into the wind, and scare the others into believing no idol exists. Will it work? We'll see." - Bayonetta_

A few moments later, Batgirl, Mordin, and Garrus wandered off into the woods to collect more water to boil. This left Jordan sleeping in the hammock, and Flareon, Andrew, and Isabelle in the shelter enjoying the new comfort items. Bayonetta was nearby tending to the fire.

"You did amazing today Isabelle!" cheered Flareon, cuddling with Isabelle under the covers in a cute manner.

Andrew chuckled softly, "Everyone did amazing today. Even Bayonetta. For as anti-social as she's been, she knows how to compete in these challenges."

Bayonetta's face twitched a little bit, looking up at the trio in the shelter.

Isabelle was very bashful, giggling, "Aw shucks, it was nothing! I was just doing what I needed to do to win for my tribe!"

" _Going into this season, I know I am one of the weaker players. To win a challenge like that, I feel so good about myself! I've impressed my tribe, and even if I am the weakest link, they know what I can do, and they know I will never give up. I don't think I have a target on my back anyway." - Isabelle_

"I think we're far from the weakest tribe right now," said Flareon, switching her gaze from Isabelle to Andrew, "I think we have the most heart and passion, honestly!"

Andrew nodded, "That's what the true strength is. It's not physical strength, or big brains.. it's the heart and passion. In the end, that's how every single one of us won."

A few minutes later, Bayonetta walked over, a hand on her hips, "Is that so, Andrew? You don't think strategy plays a hand in it?"

Andrew shook his head, a little surprised to see Bayonetta actually speak to them, "Well uhh... I didn't say that. You need a strategic mindset, but if you don't have the heart or passion you can't win."

" _Bayonetta comes out to talk for like... the first time since Day 1. I don't know what to make of it, but it rubs me the wrong way, almost. Like, now you want to interact with everyone now that you know you're 100% safe? It's a little fishy to me. It wouldn't surprise me if she has an idol now." - Andrew_

"I suppose that's true," replied Bayonetta, "Oh well... I've had my fun for the last three days. I suppose I should just have fun with the rest of you while I still can."

"Uhhh.. okay then?" replied Flareon, confused.

"I mean, since I can't find the hidden immunity idol anywhere, why bother searching any further?" shrugged Bayonetta.

"Like any of us would buy that nonsense." chuckled Andrew, thinking Bayonetta was joking.

"Now would I lie about that? I would only need a day to find an idol, Andrew. I've been searching for three days straight. Not a single idol has been found. I am not lying when I say that." explained Bayonetta.

Andrew, Isabelle, and Flareon all looked at one another, unsure of what to believe.

" _I'm actually not even lying to them. I have no idol, I have no power, what I am trying to do is make them think that the idol doesn't even exist in the game this season. That would force them to make big moves and get into a confident majority, and maybe my vote can help that majority." - Bayonetta_

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Batgirl and Mordin were having a talk with one another. Garrus walked away for a moment to do something else, leaving only the two of them.

"Right now, we don't have to worry about voting anyone off for some time now," explained Batgirl, "But even then, we have to rally the troops, and figure out where we all stand."

"Indeed. Survivor moves so fast. Hardly have time to sniff the roses. That is, if there were roses to sniff." replied Mordin.

" _My closest ally in Prison Island was Kasumi Goto, someone who actually worked with Garrus and Mordin in their world. I am hoping I can form that alliance with those aliens and get myself further in this game. I'm trying not to play too fast, but I need to get people on the same page as me." - Batgirl_

"Let me tell you something Mordin," said Batgirl, "I know you have history with Kasumi. I do too. Garrus sort of does as well. I was thinking we could work together with that connection, in a way."

"Ah, yes. Kasumi Goto. Master thief. Very sneaky woman," replied Mordin, nodding his head, "You on the other hand. Hero of justice. Very different from Kasumi. Can see myself trusting you."

Batgirl nodded, "That's what I'm saying. I hope Garrus sees it the way I do. He's a tough nut to crack, honestly. Look... I know Bayonetta is on the oust... but look at it this way, we need her in challenges."

Mordin nodded softly, not really replying to her yet.

"If we can split up Flareon and Isabelle, and start on eliminating the social players now," explained Batgirl, "We can go far in this game. You, me, Garrus, maybe Andrew. That's a solid group."

"Will give it time to think about. Seems to be a good idea for now." replied Mordin. He chose not to shake her hand, though. He wanted to see what Garrus thought of it first.

" _Barbara Gordon. Very interesting player. Playing a game similar to Kasumi, almost. Rallying up an alliance, and going after social players. Don't know if I improve of such a plan this early. However, will speak with Garrus Vakarian first. Perhaps get a second opinion before we agree to it." - Mordin_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 4

Sitting around the fire, Etna, Zatanna, and Raine were talking to one another about the game.

"I wanted to see where your head is currently at Etna," said Raine, "Because... at the rate you're going? All three of us are asking for elimination."

Etna raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it," explained Raine, "Squall, Tatsuki, Robert, Hyde... those four are going to stick together no matter what. Now that En-Tee-I and I are split up, who is the biggest threat left in the game?"

Etna thought about it a little bit, before coming to a realization, "...me. Crap, I should have known."

" _I really need to be on my toes a little bit more this season, and not make careless assumptions. After voting off En-Tee-I, I really felt like I was part of the majority, but Raine and Zatanna brought me down to reality, and... yeah, looks like I could be the next one voted off if we lose another challenge." - Etna_

Zatanna nodded softly, "If the three of us can work together, we might stand an ioda of a chance against the other players."

"Okay... I get that, but what the hell can we do to get majority?" asked Etna, realizing something else, "Squall and Tatsuki are the ones who controlled last vote. They won't budge... you voted against Robert, so he won't vote with us... and Hyde's definitely not going to make himself look stupid for no reason."

Raine gave it some thought, "The Box of Twists... maybe that could benefit us if we use it to our advantage."

" _Today at the reward challenge, Jeff introduced a brand new twist known as... well, the Box of Twists. Every round, we will have to deal with an old twist from seasons past. This time, it will be Exile Island, with the added protection from tribal council. If Joneto loses again.. it could really help us." - Raine_

Raine continued, "Think about it. Exile Island is in play this round. If we lose the challenge, there is a 4 out of 7 chance that one of those four will be sent to Exile Island, giving us a 3-3 tie vote no matter what. With that in mind... should we risk throwing it?"

"The challenge? Hell no!" replied Etna, shaking her head, "That's suicide, Raine! I know you have the right idea, but what if one of us is sent instead of someone like Tatsuki or Squall? Then we're guaranteed the elimination!"

"Etna's right, Raine. It's too much of a risk. We can't assume Heicheu or Selu will save one of those four players." replied Zatanna.

Raine nodded, "You're right. Well, that's why we're all here. We will discuss every possibility at hand, and come to a conclusion before the night is over."

" _Working with Etna is... well, it's different to say the least. We need to work with her if we want to have a chance to survive the next vote. But even then, our chances of survival are slim considering who we're up against. I don't think a single one of them will flip unless there's fear of a tie." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Squall and Tatsuki were taking a stroll by themselves.

"We're off on the right foot, Leon," explained Tatsuki, "If we keep this up? I think we can go pretty far in this game."

"... that's Squall." sighed Squall.

Tatsuki nodded her head, "Oh, you're right, sorry. But yeah.. like, think about it. We're four. That's majority. There's just no way we can lose this."

" _I wanted to work with women this season, but then I step foot onto the Joneto tribe... and I just couldn't make that risk. Raine and Etna are very players, and Zatanna... well, she sort of rubs me the wrong way. Although, working with the guys this time hasn't been a bother! It's really cool!" - Tatsuki_

Squall crossed his arms, "Don't get cocky, Tatsuki. I agree with you, but Hyde and Robert could always turn on us whenever they want. What would stop Hyde from flipping again?"

"That's true... but Hyde flipped to avoid a tiebreaker, and who knows what the tiebreaker would be at the very first vote of the season." noted Tatsuki.

"Fire making. Just like it was in Destiny Isles." replied Squall, remembering what his friend Cloud Strife went through at Salani's first vote in that season.

"True... but I think we'll be fine," replied Tatsuki, before shaking Squall's hand, "Look, Squall, you're the one I trust the most out here, and I hope we can go far in this game together."

Squall nodded softly, shaking her hand back, "Likewise."

" _My main alliance consists of Tatsuki, Robert, and Hyde. However, I only trust Tatsuki out of all three of them. Robert has a chance to earn my trust, but I don't see Hyde ever getting my trust. Once the girls are all gone, he will be the first of our alliance to go. That's just how the chips fall." - Squall_

– – – – –

Selu Day 4

Curtis got up out of the shelter, stretching out after a nice little nap. He had a plan on his mind, and he was hoping to get it to work right.

" _Look dawg, I know I'm lazy, but like... I'm not really that lazy. I play professional football, dawg. I have no time to sit on my ass. The elements out here knock me down to my ass, that's the problem, man. But... I ain't letting that stop me. I won season one, and I'm winning the last season, dawg." - Curtis_

He noticed Marge and Dixie sitting around the fire. Seeing an opportunity to make an alliance, he walked over to take a seat next to them.

"Good afternoon Curtis," smiled Marge, "Glad you're waking up just as lunch is being prepared."

Curtis nodded, "I noticed. Rice, beans, and fruit... we need to win some meat, dawg. Not that we need the meat right now because of how strong we are, but come on."

"Well, sometimes a little extra food can whip you back into shape in no time!" chuckled Marge, trying to keep a positive attitude around Curtis.

" _Curtis is a little rude from time to time. He doesn't sound appreciative towards... anything we do around camp. We make food, he isn't impressed by it. We win a challenge, he's acting like we were always going to win it. I just can't put up with a man like that. He's too rude for my liking." - Marge_

"I was wondering if we were ever going to see you come out and about," laughed Dixie, "I mean, like, I kept wondering if you even wanted to be here and play Survivor."

Curtis scoffed, "Of course I wanna be here, dawg! I signed up for this %#%#, and I'm going to compete to win! 'Sides, y'all know who I want out of here first."

Dixie nodded, "Ben Tan, right? Yeah, you're not the only one. He's on my radar right now."

" _I originally didn't want to work with Curtis, but after hearing that he wants to target Ben at our first vote, it got me thinking that maybe I could use Curtis to my advantage. You would think the Green Hill bros would work together, but I think they all have bad blood with eachother. It's surprising!" - Dixie_

"Dawg, Ben knows this game in and out," replied Curtis, "I know he's strong and smart, but this is our one chance to be rid of him. Marge and I are likely on the oust anyway, so like... yeah, this is our chance to stay in the game."

Marge didn't respond to the comment Curtis made, keeping to the lunch making for the time being. Dixie replied with a nod, "Exactly. I think I can talk Metal Mario into it... if we can get a fifth vote? It's done. Ben goes home. We take down one of the best players to ever walk this game."

Curtis grinned, and fist bumped Dixie, "Dude, can you imagine the look on Ben's face when he's the first person out of Selu? I will have to screen cap that moment when I get back home, dawg! Hah!"

" _I don't know how I really feel about this plan. I know it's a chance to get myself farther in the game if we take Ben out, but I don't agree with it at all. Ben's a strong player, and he hasn't done anything worthy of leaving the game yet. He deserves to be here, over someone like Curtis." - Marge_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Metal Mario, Nightwolf, and Ryo were having a chat by themselves.

"So I spoke with Dixie early this morning," explained Metal Mario, "And... she has two targets in mind; Curtis and Ben Tan of all people."

"Which one does she seem to be pushing for first?" asked Nightwolf.

"I think Ben, honestly. That's the impression I got, at least." shrugged Metal Mario.

" _I figured I needed to give this information to the Silent Shamans. Touch base with them, and figure out if it's worth voting Ben out of this game over Marge or Curtis. He is a really big threat, but he's always going to have that target on his back. Nobody will let him slide by this time around." - Metal Mario_

Ryo shook his head, "That's a really ballsy move, I must say. No more ballsier then Joneto voting out En-Tee-I first."

Metal Mario nodded, "See, that's what I'm saying. Everyone's here to play hard this season! I'm getting that sense from Dixie, honestly. She's thinking twenty days ahead right now."

Nightwolf kept quiet for right now, silently speaking with the spirits, wondering what the best move was for his alliance.

" _I trust in the spirits to guide our alliance down the right path. They know who is worthy of staying in this game, and who is not worthy. Ryo and Metal Mario have put their faith in me, and in turn, put their faith in the spirits. Our alliance will be strong to the end, and the spirits will help us." - Nightwolf_

Ryo looked over at Nightwolf, "What are the spirits saying to you?"

Nightwolf sighed, "They... aren't giving me an answer."

"What are we supposed to do then without their advice?" asked Metal Mario.

"I think the reason they aren't giving me an answer... is because they know something we don't," explained Nightwolf, "Like the time to make a decision is far away. I believe Selu has a long time ahead before we lose our first immunity challenge."

"Okay, well, I can believe that," chuckled Metal Mario, "I just find it strange that they're not even going to help us right now."

" _I don't know what spirits Nightwolf speaks with, probably his ancestors. But I don't know why they can't just give him an answer right now. However, if I had to make a vote right now, it wouldn't be for Ben. Yes, he is a good player, but he is valuable to the tribe right now compared to the others." - Ryo_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 4

Walking along the beach, Rain and Samantha were talking about a few different things going on right now.

"So what kind of prince are you, anyway?" asked Samantha, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm more then just a prince," explained Rain, "I am a half-god. Son of the God of Edenia, Argus. The true ruler of Edenia. Soon, you can start calling me an emperor if our rebellion in Outworld comes to fruition."

"Right. Uh huh, yeah." replied Samantha, giggling to herself at Rain's comments.

" _Rain is just so full of himself. We already know he's full of #%#% anyway thanks to Quan Chi. Who would have thought we would take Quan Chi's word over Rain's! I just find it fun to watch his delusional self talk like everything will fall into place, and... I'm sorry, it's hilarious!" - Samantha_

"But enough about my life," said Rain, looking down at Samantha, "Let's talk about you. Clearly one of our weakest links. Surely you wish to be safe in a strong alliance."

Samantha nodded, choosing to play it up a little bit, "Oh yes, Prince Rain! I'm a damsel in need of your assistance! Please, whatever could I do to stay in this game?"

"Align with me, Samantha," explained Rain, "You will be safe with me, Reala, Aladdin, and Beat. Littlefoot will be the first to go, and we will be a stronger tribe without him."

" _Samantha is a diva, but all you need to do with divas is to give them what they want. I've dealt with Mileena for years during the Outworld Rebellion, and I give her what she wants to keep her motivations in check. I shall do the same with Samantha. Give her safety for her vote." - Rain_

Samantha blinked, dropping the facade, "...really? Those three? Look at yourself, Rain, you're telling me you're working with three of the most well-known backstabbers in Survivor history? You're not safe with them!"

Rain scoffed, "You have to be a backstabber in order to work with other backstabbers. You and I know that feeling well. We both betrayed our allies, and yet we still won."

"Something you shouldn't have gotten away with," grumbled Samantha, "Nobody knew you backstabbed the others, and I bet if they had, you wouldn't have won."

"So what? It's manipulation, Samantha. It's what I do best." grinned Rain.

"Well, I'm not working with people like that. You shouldn't either. You're going to get burned, mark my words." threatened Samantha, before leaving Rain by himself. Rain was a little furious, but chose to not let it show.

" _If anything, Rain needs a reality check. He's so arrogant, he's so manipulative, and I bet 100% those people he's working with are going to stab him in the back the minute it's turned to them. Rain needs to be the first to go home, because I bet if Heicheu doesn't bow to his will, he's going to flip." - Samantha_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Aladdin, Littlefoot, and Beat were talking to one another.

"This game is just getting a little out of hand, haven't you noticed that?" asked Aladdin.

Beat nodded softly, "Dude, you don't think I've noticed? Rain's running around like a headless chicken. That's what I've been seeing.. and I know Reala's loving every bit of it."

" _One thing I noticed this morning during Rain's alliance creation... Reala kept quiet the entire time. He knew what Rain was doing, and he knew if it backfired, Rain would be the one to take the heat. That's why Reala is so good, dude. He can't transform this time, but subtly is his game!" - Beat_

"I did see Rain take Samantha out for a walk along the beach," said Littlefoot, "He came to the shelter before you arrived, and asked her to follow him. Whatever he's trying to do, it's not really secret."

Aladdin chuckled, "I'm sorry, I'm just getting a kick out of this. Rain's digging his own grave right now, and it's hilarious. How can one person be this delusional?"

"Win a season of Survivor after being first off in your original one, I suppose." shrugged Beat.

" _Basically, Rain's making the first vote extremely easy if Heicheu were to ever lose the immunity challenge. However, this is Survivor, and anything can change. Rain may be running around making a ton of deals, but is he really the one we need to vote off first? We have to think about that." - Aladdin_

"I guess that makes at least three people as potential first boots, then?" asked Littlefoot.

Beat nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. Rain, Reala, and Samantha. Trust me Littlefoot, you're not going home if I have anything to say about it. I actually want you to stay."

"Same here, and I'm sure Jiro and Cousteau will grant you that same promise." reassured Aladdin.

Littlefoot nodded with a smile, "Alright, I trust you guys. Thank you for having belief in me!"

" _Samantha seems to have a target on her back, but I want to keep my word to the alliance we made with Cousteau. So if that means we have to vote off someone strong like Rain or Reala off first, then that's okay with me. I'm just happy that I probably won't be a target at the first vote." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area. Fasasaga, already having immunity, did not show up.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from the Selu and Heicheu tribes."

Ryo and Samantha did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Prison Island, two at a time, you will send three pairs to climb up a three-story tower. At certain points, you will have to untie, and pull down a crate. Once all three pairs have gotten all three crates, one tribe member will bust it open, and in those crates will be sandbags. That player must get a sandbag in six target holes. First two tribes to finish, win immunity, safe from the vote. Losers go to tribal council where the second winner will leave the game. In addition, first place will get to send someone from the losing tribe to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Heicheu

Pairs: Aladdin/Beat, Cousteau/Rain, Jiro/Reala

Throwing Sandbags: Samantha

Joneto

Pairs: Hyde/Squall, Etna/Tatsuki, Robert/Zatanna

Throwing Sandbags: Raine

Selu

Pairs: Nightwolf/Ryo, Ben/Dixie, Curtis/Metal Mario

Throwing Sandbags: Mickey

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Aladdin, Beat, Hyde, Squall, Nightwolf, and Ryo started off running towards the tall towers to begin climbing up. They were all arguably the most physically fit men of the season, so this was quite the battle out of the gate. Hyde and Squall were the fastest pair out of all three, and they were able to get up to their chest first, letting it drop off the tower, giving Joneto an early lead.

Hyde and Squall slipped out of the tower, and got Etna and Tatsuki on the run to further Joneto's lead over Selu and Heicheu. Nightwolf and Ryo were slightly ahead of Aladdin and Beat, but Etna and Tatsuki were making quick work of climbing up the ladder. Easily Joneto took the lead further then Etna released the second chest for Joneto, pushing it off the tower. Selu and Heicheu were still on their first chests, and trying to release it. The locks were tight.

Robert and Zatanna were up next, and Zatanna shouted out a spell from the ground, "Kcolnu!". This allowed the chest to be released immediately through Zatanna's magic. She then cast another spell, "Hsup Ffo!". This forced the chest to fall off the tower. Jeff made no attempt to stop this, as he has allowed powers to be used in previous challenges unless it made the challenge TOO easy. Joneto was now on the final section of the challenge, and all Raine had to do was throw all the sandbags into the holes.

Aladdin and Beat were able to unlock their chest, and push it off the tower, releasing the sandbags. Aladdin jumped out of the tower, and rolled to break his fall, while Beat followed suit. They were attempting to make up for lost time as Selu was still on the first chest.

But not a second later did Nightwolf and Ryo finish off the first chest, knocking it off the tower, and releasing sandbags. Selu was definitely not out of it, and neither was Heicheu.

Unfortunately, neither of those tribes were able to catch up to Joneto's large lead when Raine landed the final sandbag.

"RAINE DOES IT! JONETO WINS IMMUNITY! We're looking for one more tribe!"

All of Joneto hugged and cheered.

Cousteau, Rain, Ben, and Dixie were trying their best to keep up with the other tribe. In record time, Rain and Dixie were able to release the locks on the chest, and Cousteau and Ben were able to push off the chest to release more sandbags.

Jiro, Reala, Curtis, and Metal Mario were up next, and all they needed to do was release the final chest of sandbags. Reala made this easy for Heicheu, saving him and Jiro a ladder trip by flying up to the final floor, unlocking the final chest, releasing the sandbags for Samantha to collect. With Metal Mario being too heavy to climb on the ladder, Curtis had to do the whole thing by himself, but he wasn't giving up.

All Samantha had to do was get all of the sandbags in the holes by tossing them into each one. But this proved to be very difficult so far for her. Curtis made up some lost time by making it up to the final floor, and unlocking the chest from it's locks. He then pushed it off by himself. With all the sandbags released for Selu, Mickey had to catch up to Samantha on Heicheu.

It was a battle between the fan characters. Mickey had better accuracy, while Samantha had a better throwing arm.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it was Mickey who managed to surpass Samantha with his aim, and got a sandbag in every hole for Selu.

"MICKEY DOES IT! SELU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Selu hugged and cheered.

"Great work for the Joneto and Selu tribes! Joneto made a comeback after their horrible performance at the last immunity challenge, and Selu never gave up! Both tribes are safe tonight at the vote, no tribal council. Heicheu, you will go to tribal council tonight to vote off your first member. Before you leave, Joneto has to make a decision. Which person will you send to Exile Island? They will be safe tonight, and will not have a vote."

After a minor discussion between the Joneto members.

"We will send Jiro over." confirmed Squall.

Jiro nodded softly, taking a map from Jeff, and walked off down the path towards Exile Island.

"Jiro will be back tomorrow morning after Heicheu returns from the vote. Tonight, one of the seven of you will be the second winner voted off. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 5

Jiro arrived at Exile Island, placing his bag off to the side, walking towards the urn in the middle of the island.

"What is this, perhaps?" asked Jiro to himself.

" _Going to Exile Island is a good thing for me. I don't have to have a say at the first vote, and I know I'm safe. I don't know what's on this island right now, but that's why I am here, I guess. Hopefully, with whatever I find here, I hope it will propel my game just a little bit further ahead of the others." - Jiro_

Jiro reached his hand into the urn, and pulled out a note.

"Welcome to Exile Island," read Jiro, "You now have an interesting advantage over the other players. This is the only place in the entire game where you will be able to get clues for the hidden immunity idol. The idols this season are beyond the hardest to find ever. You will almost always need a clue."

Jiro whistled to himself a little bit, shaking his head, "Wow.. that's going to be interesting. Might as well read the clue that comes with it."

" _In my original season, Exile Island had the offer for mutiny, which nobody took. I'm pretty sure if Forest Maze comes up in the so-called 'Box of Twists', I have no doubt that offer will return again. For now, I will keep the clue to myself, and find my place within the Heicheu tribe moving ahead." - Jiro_

Without much to do, Jiro just hung around Exile Island, and started work building a decently small shelter.

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 5

With tribal council looming for the first time, the so-called 'Misfit Tribe' was currently planning for the vote, and there was many ways it could end tonight.

Down by the beach, Rain was speaking with Reala, Aladdin, and Beat about the vote.

"Listen," explained Rain, "There's no way this vote can fail. Our four votes can send anyone home. Samantha outright told me she wasn't working with us. She believes I'm working with manipulative backstabbers."

Beat laughed, "Hah! That's funny..."

"Then let's just send her home tonight," suggested Reala, "I think it would be easy enough to point the target on Samantha after she lost us immunity today when we had the lead."

Rain nodded, "Precisely my plan. Then we hold the numbers no matter what on Heicheu."

" _Tonight, we will be voting off Samantha. For someone who has never received a single vote against her, I want to find out how she even accomplished that. Not that it matters tonight, because my alliance will move on without her, and she will be watching the true winners compete to win this game." - Rain_

"Fair enough, I guess. You alright with that Beat?" asked Aladdin, turning to look at him.

Beat nodded, clapping his hands together, "Yep. Seems simple enough. Hope we don't get hated or deemed as woman haters for voting off the lone female, man."

Reala grinned, "I don't think they care about her as much as the other females, trust me."

" _I feel great about tonight's vote. Regardless if Samantha goes home or not, I know my name isn't getting written down. Rain's digging his own grave by acting as the head honcho of this alliance, so if there's a target on any one of us, it's on him. Should he go home, I will find a new path." - Reala_

After agreeing to vote Samantha off, the four men split off in different directions.

Back at camp, Samantha was speaking with both Cousteau and Littlefoot about the vote.

"You guys can do what you want," explained Samantha, "I'm going to vote against Rain tonight. I want to see his face after he goes home tonight."

"Do you think that's the right move? He's a half-god after all, oui oui." reminded Cousteau.

"Do you think that matters? That's his excuse. That we should keep him only because he's a half-god. Not on my watch." replied Samantha.

" _Tonight, I don't care what Cousteau or Littlefoot want to do tonight. I think the right vote is to send the false prince, Rain, home. Once he goes home, I think it will send a message to the other men that says, hey, if you play too hard, this is what will happen to you. Learn this lesson." - Samantha_

"You don't think Reala would be a bigger threat?" asked Littlefoot, tilting his head.

Samantha shook her head, "What threat is Reala now that his main power is rendered useless out here? He can go after Rain's gone, honestly. Tonight, it has to be Rain. No one else."

After getting nods from both Cousteau and Littlefoot, she left the area to go do something else to pass the time.

" _Samantha's getting on my nerves a little bit. She wants to try and control everyone to get what she wants, oui oui, but she doesn't really see the big picture. Rain will continue to dig his own grave, and you know what? Samantha lost the challenge for us! Maybe she should go home." - Cousteau_

A few moments after Samantha left, Aladdin and Beat arrived at camp to talk with both Cousteau and Littlefoot about the vote.

"Rain's walking around acting like he owns the place," noted Beat, "He wants Samantha to go tonight."

Cousteau shrugged, "You know what, I'd be fine with that, oui oui. Rain's strong, she's not."

Littlefoot looked over at Cousteau with a worried look on his face.

"Although dudes, maybe it shouldn't be Rain or Samantha... but rather Reala." suggested Beat.

" _Rain and Samantha? They're small fry right now. They can be voted out whenever we want them to be voted off. But Reala? Reala plays hard, and plays subtly. If we keep Reala in this game, we may regret it in the long run. If I can get the votes, we will be voting out Reala tonight, and that is that." - Beat_

"Yeah, but is Reala even a threat?" noted Cousteau, "Well, I mean from a long term stance, oui oui. He can't get away with transforming this season. He's easy prey."

"But what will he do? That's the problem." reminded Aladdin.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, man," noted Beat, "We know what Rain can do. He's transparent, he's arrogant, and he's delusional. Reala... he's something else."

" _Tonight's vote is going to be interesting. It's between three targets tonight; Rain, Reala, and Samantha. One is playing way too hard, one is a major sneak, and one is really weak in challenges. Personally, I don't mind voting any one of them off, but we need to make the right choice." - Aladdin_

"Just remember that Rain is playing a little too hard right now," said Aladdin, "He's the one pushing the charge for the main 'alliance'." He used finger quotes to mock the alliance Rain made.

Cousteau nodded softly, "Yeah, but we need his strength. Rain is a half-god, he's strong, we're not going to win challenges without his help, oui oui. Especially over Samantha."

"Just know that this may be our only chance to make an easy swipe at Reala if it's not tonight." warned Beat.

" _We're just all over the place tonight. We need to come to an agreement, and we need to all vote on the same path. I trust Cousteau, I trust Aladdin, but I also trust Samantha, so... I rather not vote against her tonight. If it's Rain or Reala, I will gladly put their names down. Just not hers." - Littlefoot_

After a while of discussing the matter, the group of four finally came to an agreement.

– – – – –

The Heicheu tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"As I said from Day 1, I called you guys the Misfit Tribe. So far, I have to say, your challenge record is matching up with the usual misfit tribe; third in one challenge, and last in another. Cousteau, what do you do to get yourselves out of that stigma?" asked Jeff.

"We have to be a strong tribe, oui oui. Not just physically, but united as a tribe. I know everyone's putting in their best efforts, but some put in more effort than others, so... it's a work in progress, but we're making it there!" replied Cousteau.

"Aladdin, on paper you guys feel like a strong tribe. You, Beat, Rain, Cousteau... but then you get to the challenges, and you get defeated by the likes of Leonhart, Hyde, Nightwolf, and Hazuki. What do you do?" asked Jeff.

Aladdin shook his head.

"There's not much we can do. We're strong, but against other physically strong guys, we're not that good. Beat and I are athletic, but we're not muscular honestly. We're just going to try as best we can moving forward." replied Aladdin.

"Rain, how do you vote tonight? Do you vote based on physical strength, loyalty, or what could happen in the future?" asked Jeff.

"We need to keep a strong tribe. I guess I can say tonight's vote is both based on loyalty and physical strength. It's as simple as that." replied Rain.

Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Beat, do you agree with Rain on that? That the Heicheu tribe needs to be stronger in both loyalty and physical strength?" asked Jeff.

Beat nodded softly.

"Mostly, Jeff. Mostly. Definitely need the loyalty, that's what I'll say." replied Beat.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Aladdin, you're up."

– – –

Aladdin's Vote: Sorry, it's your time to go. Hopefully, Heicheu improves from here. (?)

Rain's Vote: I offered you a great alliance, and you turned it down. This is your failure, not mine. (Samantha)

Samantha's Vote: A false prince no more. Bye. (Rain)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Prince Rain. (He nodded, looking over at Samantha.)

…

Samantha. One vote Samantha, one vote Rain.

…

…

Samantha. Two votes Samantha, one vote Rain. (Samantha rolled her eyes, while Aladdin nodded.)

…

…

…

Rain. Tied two votes Rain, two votes Samantha.

…

Rain. That's three votes Rain, two votes Samantha. (Rain raised an eyebrow, looking around.)

…

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Prince Rain. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Rain grumbled a little bit, choosing to speak to no one as he grabbed his torch to give it up to Jeff.

"Rain, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Rain reached his hands up to summon a splash of water to surround him. After the splash of water covered him, he disappeared with it, teleporting away.

"Just like that, Prince Rain is out of the game, and it seemed like an easy vote for the Heicheu tribe. Perhaps this is what Heicheu needs to boost back up to speed against the three other tribes. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Rain's Final Words**

"I am beyond furious right now. I suppose what Samantha told me is 100% accurate after all. I aligned with some cheap liars and backstabbers. I did not expect to be voted off this soon. Being a half-god, I know what I'm capable of, and I know I would have helped Heicheu in challenges. Their loss."

VOTE

Rain – Samantha, Aladdin, Beat, Littlefoot, and Cousteau

Samantha – Reala and Rain

I hope one episode a week is still good for all of my readers. Please tell me if this is good, or if I should try to return to two episodes per week!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **And thus ends Rain's redemption arc...**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 The Thought Humors Me

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Raine and Zatanna felt on the bottom of the Joneto tribe after Raine's closest ally En-Tee-I became the first winner voted out of the game. With Raine, Zatanna, and now Etna all on borrowed time, Squall, Tatsuki, Robert, and Hyde all formed a Final 4 alliance. Meanwhile, Raine and Zatanna planned to get Etna on their side._

 _Putting their plan into action, Raine and Zatanna warned Etna about the potential four person alliance that could form between the remaining players. Although Etna agreed with them, she was worried that there was no possible way they could break through their defenses. Meanwhile, Squall and Tatsuki solidified their pact._

 _On the Selu tribe, new alliances and bonds formed between Metal Mario and Dixie Kong, and Marge and Mickey. However, Dixie started to think a little ahead down the line by bringing up Ben as a potential boot. Metal Mario didn't know what to think of it quite yet, though. He just wanted a united tribe._

 _Later on in the day, Curtis tried to make some friends by making an alliance with the only two girls on Selu; Dixie and Marge. While Marge wasn't keen about Curtis, Dixie figured she could use Curtis to her advantage to vote out Ben. Meanwhile, Metal Mario warned Nightwolf and Ryo about Dixie's plan, and neither of them were okay with Ben going home first._

 _On the Fasasaga tribe, Isabelle and Flareon bonded over their back stories, and chatted about their home life. Batgirl listened in, and realized that no matter what game you played, you were going to be seen as a massive threat. She knew that Isabelle and Flareon needed to be split up. Meanwhile, Andrew and Garrus interrogated Jordan over Bayonetta and what she's planning._

 _After winning a reward challenge along with immunity, paranoia arose at Fasasaga, when Bayonetta told Andrew, Isabelle, and Flareon about not having the hidden immunity idol. None of them knew whether or not they could trust her or not. Meanwhile, Batgirl approached Mordin about making a big move._

 _On the Heicheu tribe, Prince Rain gathered up an alliance consisting of Reala, Aladdin, Beat, and Samantha. However, only Reala wanted to be loyal, as Aladdin and Beat had no intentions of sticking by Rain or Reala. Meanwhile, a new alliance was formed between Cousteau, Littlefoot, and Samantha._

 _Later on, Rain spoke with Samantha about their alliance, but Samantha did not trust him whatsoever, and even told him straight to his face that she couldn't trust the alliance. This irritated Rain to no end. Meanwhile, Aladdin and Beat promised Littlefoot that they could keep him safe in the game._

 _A new twist known as the Box of Twists came into the game, and the first twist of the season ended up being Exile Island Safety. The losing tribe would have one member safe from the vote, and stranded on Exile Island._

 _At the immunity challenge, with Fasasaga already safe, it came down to Joneto, Heicheu, and Selu. Joneto easily came in first place, and Mickey beat out Samantha to win immunity for Selu, sending Heicheu to tribal council. Jiro was selected to go to Exile Island, where he learned that it was the only place in the game where the hidden immunity idol clues could be gotten._

 _Before tribal council, Rain told his alliance that Samantha would be going home, and that their four votes would be enough to take control of the game. However, with Samantha defecting and already planning to vote against Rain, it would come down to Aladdin and Beat choosing who to vote out between Samantha, Rain, or even Reala._

 _At tribal council, they decided it would be best to vote with the majority, and wrote Prince Rain's name down, sending him home in a 5-2 decision, leaving Reala all by himself. 30 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Batgirl, Bayonetta, Flareon, Garrus, Isabelle, Jordan, and Mordin**

 **Heicheu: Aladdin, Beat, Cousteau, Jiro, Littlefoot, Reala, and Samantha**

 **Joneto: Etna, Hyde, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Selu: Ben, Curtis, Dixie, Marge, Metal Mario, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Ryo**

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 6

Jiro was tending to the fire, all by himself. He had just returned from Exile Island not too long ago. He heard footsteps approaching camp, and looked up.

"Looks like they're back." murmured Jiro to himself.

" _Yesterday, the Joneto tribe sent me to Exile Island. Wasn't entirely exciting, but I did learn something interesting, which is that hidden immunity idols are in play this season, and are very difficult to find. For now, I'll keep that information to myself, and use it very sparingly until I can find an ally." - Jiro_

Samantha sighed, placing her torch with the others, "Even though I got my first votes ever cast against me... it's totally worth it to see that prince go home."

Aladdin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Rain was digging his own grave. He was going to hold us back from moving forward if we kept him."

"Can't say I'm surprised you voted him out," chuckled Jiro, "I probably would have done the same thing."

" _Last night, we had to vote Rain off. Littlefoot and Cousteau were set on sticking with Samantha, which meant they were voting for Rain. Even though I really wanted Reala to go, the numbers weren't there. Doesn't matter, though, dude, because Reala's going home next anyway, so... game on!" - Beat_

"I do find it interesting that he trusted the alliance he made so well," smirked Reala, "Only for that alliance to stab him in the back."

Beat grinned, chuckling, "Yeah, well, that's what he gets for making the wrong alliance. Not only that, but also choosing to play terribly. A fall from grace, truly."

Reala nodded, "Indeed... Samantha, do you mind if we talk for a moment?"

Samantha shrugged, following Reala down towards the beach, unsure of what he wanted.

" _It's no secret that I'm probably going home next should we lose the next immunity challenge. But... I'm not out of it just yet. You see how Rain self-destructed and ruined his own game? I stood by and let it happen. If I could get the same thing to happen to Samantha... I'm safe for another vote." - Reala_

"What do you want, Reala?" asked Samantha.

"I think I know where I stand," sighed Reala, "But I showed my loyalty. You can't say that of Beat or Aladdin who broke their word, correct?"

"Maybe?" shrugged Samantha, "I don't think they were loyal at all to be completely honest with you."

Reala nodded, "Perhaps not, but... I need you to think about something. Am I really worth voting off? Just because I showed my loyalty? Nobody knows what Jiro is up to, and he was just at Exile Island."

"What are you getting at?" asked Samantha, worried that this might be a trap.

"Jiro is covered on all bases," explained Reala, "Nobody talks to him, he doesn't talk to anyone. Plus, with Exile Island on the line... perhaps he knows something we don't?"

" _For all I know, Reala could be making up a story, but honestly, he makes a lot of sense right now. Jiro was just at Exile Island, and we could vote him out next because... well we all know Exile Island almost always holds immunity idol clues or the immunity idol itself! Jiro could be dangerous." - Samantha_

"Just give it some thought," grinned Reala, "I'm pretty sure you could get the votes to send Jiro home. I'll even assist. Then you only need two votes. Shouldn't be too hard."

Samantha nodded softly, deciding to give it some more thought in the coming days ahead. She left Reala alone, leaving Reala to smirk to himself.

Meanwhile, back at camp, the remaining five players were sitting around the camp fire.

"So how was Exile Island, oui oui?" asked Cousteau, looking at Jiro.

"Plain and simple really," replied Jiro, "Not a whole lot I could say about it, honestly. It wasn't a long stay anyway."

Littlefoot nodded, "Yeah, didn't seem like it was a long stay, honestly. I just hope you had your fun while you had it, Jiro."

" _I could see Jiro as a loyal ally. He's very observant, and he almost won this game perfectly! I'd say that makes him one of the better ally choices compared to someone as... weak and irritating as Samantha, oui oui. Samantha's getting a free ride because of sweet Littlefoot. For now." - Cousteau_

"We probably won't see Exile Island for a long time," remarked Aladdin, "Anything of interest to wet our appetites?"

Jiro shrugged, "I wish I could tell you more... but it's not worth it. I mean, I was only there for at least 12 hours at best."

With that said, nobody decided to bug Jiro about it again for the time being.

" _I need to pick an ally soon. I can't just sit back and let the game play itself. Now that I have Exile Island on my shoulders, anyone could turn me into a target based on that alone. They might suspect I have an idol, or clues to the idol. I just need to weigh out my options, and make the right pick." - Jiro_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 6

Laying down in the shelter, Garrus and Mordin were having a chat to themselves. It was the first time in six days they were able to have such a conversation alone.

"Incredibly lucky. Starting Survivor with you on my side?" said Mordin, taking a deep breath, "Fascinating. Already we have the numbers."

Garrus nodded, "Indeed. I'll tell you this, Mordin, we have everything lined up in order. Now we just have to watch it all play out."

" _I don't want to say I have everything figured out... but I think there's a good chance I do. Mordin and I are sitting in an amazing spot with Andrew, Flareon, and Isabelle. What more could you ask for? If I continue to bond with Andrew, that furthers our chances of going to the Final 3 next to him." - Garrus_

"Ah, perhaps we do. Maybe we could consider more options? Was approached the other day." said Mordin.

"What's going on, Mordin?" asked Garrus, curious to know what Mordin was up to.

"Batgirl wants to make a big move. Wants Isabelle out. Would make the team stronger. Would agree. But also a weak link. Could be next target once Isabelle's gone." explained Mordin.

Garrus raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell would she be targeting someone other than Bayonetta? Doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me. Isabelle is weak, she's correct, but I figured she would want Bayonetta to go home."

" _Batgirl is the only other player on Fasasaga that's not associated with the main alliance. Bayonetta and Jordan are on the outskirts, and will probably be voted out back to back. But Batgirl has nothing to worry about until they're both gone. Has she figured it all out? Wouldn't be surprised." - Garrus_

"Could be a bold play. Could force Andrew's hand. Could put us in the power position. Possibilities are endless." continued Mordin.

"Or it could all backfire," sighed Garrus, "I understand where Batgirl is coming from... but with this alliance we made? I think it's too soon to make a move. Not when Bayonetta and Jordan could benefit from it more."

"Ahh, that's correct, my turian friend," agreed Mordin, "Should have thought of that myself. Perhaps we just stick to the plan? Vote Bayonetta out?"

Garrus nodded, "For now. Once those two are gone, we may need to think about the big picture sooner than we expect."

" _Will keep this information tucked away. No need to use it right now. Bigger threats to go after first. Threats that could benefit from such big moves. Not willing to allow villains far into the game. Could backfire massively should it happen. Will remain loyal to majority alliance. Nothing else." - Mordin_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Batgirl, Bayonetta, and Jordan were having a quick chat.

"I just wanted to let you two know that I'm trying to help you stay in the game," explained Batgirl, "I feel like I can get the numbers to... basically whatever I want."

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "How so, do you think?"

"I spoke with Mordin the other day," continued Batgirl, "And told him that if he and Garrus voted with us... we could get Isabelle or Flareon out of the game. That pair needs to be split."

" _Bayonetta is a massive threat, but for me personally, she is highly extendable. I can vote her off... pretty much whenever I want. With that in mind, if I can her and Jordan on my side to vote against Isabelle, then pretty much we control the votes. Strategy needs to win out over social." - Batgirl_

Bayonetta nodded, "Well, you know me. If it helps me stay in the game, I'm all ears. I have absolutely nothing to hide, and neither does Jordan."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm kinda stuck in this position, no offense," replied Jordan, "But this tribe man.. it's too goody two shoes. Trust me, Batgirl, if this plan fails, you're going home after the two of us are gone."

Batgirl was a little surprised, "Really? So you think those five are working together?"

"Positively. I have no doubt Andrew's leading the pack with Garrus and Mordin on one side... and Flareon and Isabelle on the other." replied Jordan.

" _I'll be straight up. I don't hide anything, and I'm one observant mother#%#%er. I know Andrew keeps playing the same game as he's always played; the leader card. He almost always gets the numbers, and I think those two pairs are on his side. That has to change before we are all toast and gone." - Jordan_

Bayonetta walked over and shook Batgirl's hand firmly, "Then you have my word. I just hope we all remain on the same page. Would be a shame if anyone flipped..."

Batgirl smirked, "Trust me, I wouldn't miss out on this open opportunity." She shook her hand back confidently.

" _I don't exactly trust Batgirl for a minute. She can say whatever she wants, but I know full well that if she doesn't get the votes, she's going to fold and vote me out like the coward she is. If we lose the next challenge, her loyalty will be tested. If she's lying to us, she will be thrown to the wolves." - Bayonetta_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 6

Down by the beach, Raine, Zatanna, and Robert were busy cleaning some freshly caught fish. Squall was busy out in the water using a makeshift spear crafted by both him and Etna.

"I'm glad we bounced back," smiled Raine, "I think we're a strong tribe, we just can't get too far ahead of ourselves."

Zatanna nodded, "Exactly. We have the brains, and we have the brawn. We just can't get cocky."

" _I was tempted to throw the immunity challenge, but honestly, Zatanna talked me out of it before we left yesterday. It just wasn't worth it in the end. Right now, throwing challenges can't happen, and we have to try and flip either Robert or Hyde on our side. We need to target Tatsuki or Squall." - Raine_

"It gives us more time to think about the game, the more we win challenges," said Raine, "Don't you agree, Robert?"

Robert nodded, shrugging, "I mean.. I guess so. Trying to get me to see reason to join you?"

Raine laughed, "You're pretty observant, Robert. You know where we stand. You know we voted against you... but you can't honestly believe you stand a chance against Squall or Tatsuki."

"What do you know? You're just assuming." reminded Robert.

"Do you honestly think they'll keep you over Hyde when the time comes to cut someone loose?" asked Zatanna.

" _Okay so... are these two serious? I'm just trying to get a little work done, clean fish for breakfast... and they have the nerve to try and flip my vote. Girls, listen, you both wrote my name down, you're bigger prey than my allies ever could be, and I'm not a dummy. There's no way I'm flipping." - Robert_

Robert shook his head, "Hyde's more of a threat. Why would they vote me out over him?"

"Because he already flipped one time," explained Raine, "At this point, he could be a goat. Not saying he is, but he has more reasons to be their goat than you do."

Robert chuckled softly, "Maybe so... but we'll just have to see."

"We're just telling you, Robert. Squall and Tatsuki are going to run the show. Once Raine and I are gone, they pretty much decide who goes home." warned Zatanna.

" _I don't know if Raine or I got to Robert's head. I know Robert's not the most willing to make big moves, or think logically, so... I think he's going to stick with Squall and Tatsuki, sadly. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he tells them what we told him. That will be his downfall." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Etna and Hyde were laying down and waiting for breakfast to be ready.

"Thought much about the game lately?" asked Etna.

Hyde shook his head, "Nah, man, not really. Not much to think about really. It's a straight shoot. Raine goes, then Zatanna. What's there to plan, man?"

"Well, do we feel safe next to Squall or Tatsuki?" asked Etna, "Once the girls are gone, they call the shots with Robert. We may not be safe."

" _I need to let the others believe I'm still with them. While my loyalty is with Raine and Zatanna now, I can't let the rest of Joneto know that. Hyde already flipped once, and I need him to flip again. Hey, the more Hyde flips, the more his game tanks further and further into the ground! Perfect for me." - Etna_

Hyde nodded, "Yeah, man, I see what you mean. You gotta be sweating bullets. You're not the only one, man."

"So you know what I mean when I say we gotta get the votes against Tatsuki next vote, right? She's the one running the show." replied Etna.

Hyde shrugged, "Yeah... but... do we really want Raine around? Raine's more of a threat than Tatsuki, man. Can you imagine if we keep Raine to the merge? Are you kidding me, man?"

" _Look, I ain't flipping again. However, if Etna wants to make a move, I'll gladly assist her when the timing is right. Right now, I want Raine's ass out. She's super smart, she knows how to fight back when her back is against the wall, and she's a really good player, man. She needs to go next. Period." - Hyde_

"What are you thinking?" asked Etna, curious as to what Hyde has planned.

Hyde smirked, "Vote Raine out... then get Robert and Zatanna against Tatsuki or Squall. You want Tatsuki, so we'll go after Tatsuki. We either tie, or we vote her out. Then Squall is cornered."

Etna thought about it, "Well... wouldn't be too big of a problem."

"I think it's worth a shot, man," replied Hyde, "I just don't want Raine getting far in this game. She's way too dangerous on her own."

" _However, when I see an opportunity to advance my own game, I'm going to take it by the horns, man. Right now, to me, the biggest threats are Raine, Tatsuki, and Squall. Even Etna to an extent, but I can use Etna to my advantage to get what I personally want done. She has her uses for now." - Hyde_

– – – – –

Selu Day 6

Walking down a trail in the forest, Ben, Metal Mario, Mickey, and Marge were having a conversation about alliances and whatnot.

"I just feel like this group right here?" explained Ben, looking at the others, "This group can take over the game. Easily. Like, we would have no opposition."

Metal Mario shrugged, "Well... may I give you reason to be concerned about that, Ben?"

" _Ben wants to make an alliance that involves me, him, Mickey, and Marge. That's great for me, since I can further hide the Silent Shamans as the true main alliance, and we still control the votes if they listen to me. So I need to throw Dixie under the bus, and potentially get their trust." - Metal Mario_

"Dixie is trying to take you out, Ben," warned Metal Mario, "I'm only telling you this, because if we're going to work together, you need to know what's happening."

Ben was a little surprised, "Wow... okay, I wasn't expecting Dixie to be doing that so quickly. Would have predicted Curtis or Ryo, but... not her. Okay then, fair enough."

"I can speak for Metal Mario, if you need further proof," replied Marge, "I don't agree with it, but I don't think Dixie means any harm by it."

"Oh of course not," replied Ben, "But it still concerns me."

" _Dixie, Dixie, Dixie... man, I made a mistake in underestimating the twirling hair kong. Figured all I had to worry about was Curtis, but nope! Now we have Dixie to watch out for. You know what, that's great for me, because this shows I can trust Metal Mario and Marge. They have my back." - Ben_

"What do you suppose we do then? Curtis was always my first choice, but now..." worried Mickey.

Ben chuckled, "No, this is great for Curtis. Actually... I wouldn't be surprised if Curtis was the one who put that bug in Dixie's ear that she should push to vote me out of the game. That way, he avoids the target, and we all vote Dixie Kong out!"

Metal Mario looked over at him oddly, "...you seriously believe that?"

Ben shook his head, chuckling, "No, but the thought humors me more than the actual scenario. Curtis isn't smart enough to pull that off."

Marge sighed, "I still think Curtis should go before Dixie at the very least. He's not very helpful around camp, honestly."

"Curtis is physically stronger than Dixie," replied Mickey, "But Dixie is more athletic. She just doesn't have the brute strength Curtis brings to the table."

" _I trust this new alliance, but I still want to keep Dixie as safe as possible. The women this season are quite in danger of being picked off one by one, and if Dixie goes home, there's more reason for the men to gang up on me. I need to divert Dixie's attention off of Ben, and put it onto Curtis quickly." - Marge_

Metal Mario smiled, looking at Ben, "No matter what we do though, I think we have the numbers to do whatever we need. I think Nightwolf and Ryo will vote with us. At least one of them at any rate."

Ben smiled, giving Metal Mario a thumbs up, "Perfect! Let's just keep everything under wraps, and just move forward in this game together."

All four players shook hands with one another, confirming the alliance.

" _And thus, the first side alliance has been made. I wanted so badly for that alliance to be with Dixie, but sadly, she's not playing the way I would have wanted to. Ben is a major threat, but right now is not the right time. We need to strike when the iron is piping hot, not when it's warming up." - Metal Mario_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Nightwolf and Ryo were busy tending to the fire as Curtis relaxed in the shelter.

"Once again, Curtis is doing nothing of value. I sometimes wonder why he is even here." noted Nightwolf.

Ryo nodded, "Curtis is out here for a free ride. That's it. I don't know if he's attempted to play the game yet."

"Even if he has started to play, we know we can get the votes to send him home." replied Nightwolf.

" _I am going to keep my opinions to myself. Curtis doing nothing around camp bothers me, but I won't let it show. That's not a smart move for me to create needless drama around camp. Curtis is already on the bottom, so we will let him stay on the bottom. The spirits demand he leaves the game." - Nightwolf_

"That's true... shame he's so strong that it's a crime to vote him out so soon." noted Ryo.

"Not that we need him for long," noted Nightwolf, "The spirits know we're a strong tribe with or without Curtis. Trust me on that, Ryo."

Ryo nodded in agreement, "I'm not saying we're weak. But it does feel a little strange that one of our first targets is one of our strongest players... and we're voting him off for being lazy of all reasons."

"Perhaps that's just all it takes to be voted off." replied Nightwolf.

" _Right now, I feel safe within the alliance. The Silent Shamans are laying low, and watching for anything that might come up as alarming. Right now, we know there's a target on Ben, but we don't want Ben to go quite yet. He proves to be a useful distraction as we go for bigger targets." - Ryo_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 6

Cousteau and Littlefoot were sitting down by the fire, eating some lunch. Samantha was walking around the shelter looking for something.

"Oh, I just don't know where I put it!" grumbled Samantha as she searched for the object. Her bow was missing from her head, so that's what was presumed she was looking for.

"Maybe you took it off and forgot about it." assumed Littlefoot.

Samantha shook her head, before finding her red bow on the ground. A few red dust particles surrounded it, but she took no mind of it.

"Oh! There it is.. and it's a little dirty," sighed Samantha, dusting it off before placing it back on her head. She then sat down next to Littlefoot, "Okay! I'm good to go now!"

Cousteau sighed, "Glad you are, oui oui..."

" _Samantha's a diva. She likes to look her best no matter what the case is. That's just not possible on Survivor... but at least she has her bow back. She really looked... blech, without it on. But right now, we have our alliance, and as much as I can't stand her.. we're doing pretty good, oui oui." - Cousteau_

"So how's your day been so far?" asked Littlefoot, looking over at Samantha.

"Pretty good, pretty good... I came up with a good plan, if you two are willing to listen." smirked Samantha.

"I'm all ears, oui oui," replied Cousteau, "What are you thinking right now?"

" _Earlier today, Reala brought up a good point about Jiro and his visit to Exile Island. There's a good chance he's hiding secrets that he doesn't want us knowing about. Reala's an extremely easy person to vote out of this game, so why waste a vote on him when Jiro's available to vote out?" - Samantha_

"Well, I was thinking we take a shot at Jiro at the next vote before Reala," explained Samantha, "Reala's super easy to take out of this game... he's not using his powers, he's really got nowhere to go... and he also wants to take out Jiro. We would have the numbers."

"But why would we vote out Jiro? I kind of like Jiro right now." asked Littlefoot, a little confused.

"He's the only person who's been to Exile Island. Who knows when that twist will pop back up. We should take this chance to vote Jiro out before he gets an idol or something." explained Samantha.

" _So Samantha's genius plan is to vote out Jiro instead of Reala, oui oui. I don't really see the logic in that, dude. I mean, yeah, Jiro's quiet, probably someone we shouldn't trust, but... he's not Reala! Reala may not use his powers, but damn if he isn't a manipulative bastard! He has to go quick!" - Cousteau_

Cousteau shook his head, "I don't know, Samantha, that feels like a stupid plan, oui oui."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "Okay then Cousteau, then what do you have planned if Aladdin, Beat, and Jiro all team up?"

Cousteau didn't respond to that comment, but Littlefoot did, "I don't think we have to worry about that. I think if we vote out Reala, then Jiro could go home next easily? I think Beat and Aladdin would vote him off."

Samantha shook her head, "I don't know, Littlefoot. I just don't know. I feel like it's an open opportunity to make a move."

" _I feel like if anyone has to be voted out next, it has to be Reala. He's the only one on this tribe that I just cannot trust under any circumstances. I mean yeah, he's probably no different from Minerva or Tanya... but I want to work with the good people this time. Not the bad people." - Littlefoot_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Aladdin and Jiro were taking a stroll down the trail.

"Right now, I want you to know that out of everyone in the game, I trust you the most right now." explained Jiro, looking up at Aladdin.

Aladdin smiled, "Well, thank you Jiro. I'm glad you trust me, honestly."

" _I've taken my time to evaluate the situation, and I believe out of the six players on my tribe, I trust Aladdin the most. He may be a thief, but at the very most, he's someone that I know will have my back from beginning to end. I need to share my clue with him, and gain his trust even further." - Jiro_

Jiro reached into his pocket, "To show that you could trust me... you can read this." He pulled out the hidden immunity idol clue, and gave it over to Aladdin.

Aladdin was a little bit surprised, taking the clue, and reading it to himself, "Whoa... wow, thank you, Jiro. That's awesome of you."

Jiro nodded, "I wanted someone else to know about the secrets on Exile Island. Not sure if the clue is helpful, but..."

" _Jiro ends up giving me a clue to the location of a really hard to find immunity idol! Not only are clues only available on Exile Island, but they're ridiculously hard to find this season! With that in mind, I'm going to have to rely on my strategic game in order to propel myself further into the game." - Aladdin_

"I appreciate your help, Jiro," nodded Aladdin, shaking Jiro's hand, "I'm glad you trust me, and now I trust you. I just hope we can continue this partnership further into the game."

Jiro nodded, "I hope so as well. We could work well together as a pair."

After agreeing to their partnership, Aladdin and Jiro left the area back to camp.

" _So now I have two partnerships in the game. I have Beat on one end, and Jiro on another. Beat is someone I know will play a strong game, and Jiro is someone who could play a good under the radar game. I have someone for strategy, and someone for spying... so I have to play smart." - Aladdin_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 6

Inside the shelter, Andrew, Flareon, Isabelle, Garrus, and Mordin were all discussing the game moving forward together as an alliance.

"We have to understand that eventually, we may lose a challenge," said Andrew, "Now, we're done our best, but we can't win everything."

Garrus nodded, "It's in our nature to lose at least one challenge. Nobody gets away without losing at least one immunity challenge. Our time is coming."

" _So far, six day in, Fasasaga has been a cohesive tribe. But in a game as long as this, it's going to change on a fly. I need to make sure my alliance stays together, and doesn't try anything funny. Anything can happen, and anyone could have a scheme working behind the scenes." - Andrew_

"But should we really be worried about tribal council?" asked Flareon, tilting her head, "I mean, I think it's pretty clear Bayonetta is going home first."

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, I know that, but I just want to touch base, and make sure everyone's still on board with that decision."

"Indeed. Haven't changed my plans. Will be grateful to watch that witch leave." replied Mordin.

" _Need to keep plan on standby. Agreed to help Batgirl out. But only when we need her. Right now, far from the time to make a move. Bayonetta needs to go. Too dangerous to keep around any longer. Gameplay last time?" (Takes a deep breath.) "Too perfect. Too deadly. Needs to be stopped." - Mordin_

Isabelle smiled, "Yeah, Andrew, I think we're all set on board to vote out Bayonetta. I think everyone will do it except for Jordan, and I think that will make it easier to vote him out next afterwards."

"Whether by his choice or not, he made his bed, and he'll lie in it," remarked Garrus, "Siding with Bayonetta was not good for his game, and he will regret making that choice."

"I'm just happy Jordan is a strong competitor and can help us win challenges," replied Andrew, "Not saying Bayonetta is weak, but she's not as strong as Jordan."

" _I think right now, my alliance is running things around Fasasaga, and I couldn't be any happier about that. Bayonetta and Jordan are pretty much set to be the first two boots of the tribe. My only concern is Batgirl, because I don't know if anyone has talked to her, much less made a deal with her." - Flareon_

"What about Batgirl?" asked Flareon.

Andrew shook his head, "I think she's on board to vote out Bayonetta. I don't think there's much to worry about on her."

Garrus looked over at Mordin, before nodding his head, "Yes... yes I would agree with that."

" _Andrew doesn't suspect anything that Batgirl is planning, which is a good thing. I respect Andrew, he's a great leader. But strategically, he always underestimates that one person that slips by his radar. Batgirl is that person, and she's making moves under his nose. This will be interesting." - Garrus_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Bayonetta and Jordan were talking to one another about the game.

"You know, Jordan... if this whole alliance thing of ours works out," explained Bayonetta, "Why should we even bother wasting a target on sweet little Isabelle?"

"What do you mean? Are you... holy crap, you're serious aren't you?" replied Jordan, realizing immediately what Bayonetta wanted to do.

"You know I'm serious. If Batgirl gets Garrus and Mordin... we vote out Andrew instead." smirked Bayonetta.

" _There's no reason to waste a vote on poor little Isabelle when we could easily make the biggest move, and blindside Andrew. Not only is he running the show like the leader he always is, but he's my biggest competition right now. If he goes home, I bet the target on my back will disappear." - Bayonetta_

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, but will that even work? Will Garrus even vote against Andrew? I just... dude, I don't see that happening."

"Maybe you don't, but I do. It seems convoluted, it seems impossible, but the odds are what matters." grinned Bayonetta.

"All I'll say is that if we can make it happen, I'll gladly vote Andrew out of this game." replied Jordan.

" _I took Andrew out of the game once before, and that was in a fire making competition. I'll gladly do it again, but this time by majority rules. My only concern is Bayonetta not having the votes. She doesn't trust Batgirl, and hell, who knows if Batgirl will be brave enough to make such a move." - Jordan_

The pair then shook hands, and left the area quickly.

– – – – –

Joneto Day 6

Sitting around the camp fire, Tatsuki, Squall, Hyde, and Robert were discussing a few things.

"I think Raine and Zatanna are getting desperate," chuckled Robert, chewing on a piece of mango, "Their options are limited, and they want me to flip and vote you out, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki shook her head, "Wow.. well, I can't blame them. Their backs are against the wall."

"That's where Raine succeeds, man," replied Hyde, "All the more reason to take her out now."

" _Raine and Zatanna are definitely on the bottom of the Joneto tribe, and the more and more they try to flip the votes, the more desperate they seem on paper. Raine is a master of being in the minority alliance. She almost always finds a back door. This time, however, that's not happening." - Tatsuki_

"Well, we know we have to vote out Etna or Raine at the next vote," confirmed Squall, "Does Etna seem suspicious at all?"

Hyde shook his head, "Uhh, no man. She wants Raine out next, I can definitely guarantee you that."

Tatsuki nodded, "That's good, actually. Our options are open for any possibility. We could choose to send Raine home 5 to 2. Or send home Etna 6 to 1."

"Etna would be the smarter choice. We already lost En-Tee-I, so why should we vote out another smart player?" replied Robert.

" _Etna's far more dangerous than Raine would ever be. Both women made it to the Final 3 all the times they played the game, but Etna's mind games concern me. Raine can play from the bottom all she wants, because she's staying right there for a long time. Etna could dig herself out anytime." - Robert_

Hyde shrugged, "I don't know, man. Etna's good in challenges. She's given us no reason to distrust her. Yeah, we have the numbers, but still."

"Says the man who had no problem turning against his first alliance on Day 3." chuckled Robert.

Hyde rolled his eyes, "I was roped into that one, man. Like having a gun pointed at you, demanding your loyalty or be voted out."

Squall sighed, crossing his arms, "Well, as long as we win challenges, we'll have all the time to think about this decision."

" _I need Etna to be safe, man. Not only is Raine much more dangerous, but for my game sake, I need Etna around. She creates a bigger target, and for me, that's a blessing, man. She could be my personal meat shield to use for whenever I need her. If she goes home, my game is stuck in limbo." - Hyde_

Meanwhile, walking together down the beach, Raine and Zatanna were talking about another plan.

"Has Etna gotten back to you yet?" asked Zatanna.

Raine shook her head, "No... which is strange. I know she's spoken with Hyde, but I would have thought she would have told us what he said by now."

Zatanna nodded, "You know what that means, right?"

" _I think at this point, Raine and I are sitting ducks. Joneto's not the strongest tribe, so if we lose an immunity challenge, one of us is definitely going home. I sort of have an advantage over Raine since she's a much bigger threat in comparison, but still, anything can happen in Survivor." - Zatanna_

"If Etna flipped back to their group, she's asking for a blindside," sighed Raine, "Given how Etna's played this game, she wouldn't do something that would ruin her game."

"Then clearly she found a good deal, but it doesn't involve us." implied Zatanna.

"And the hidden immunity idol? Do you think we may need to search for it, or make a fake?" asked Raine.

Zatanna shrugged, "I think we should when desperate times call for desperate measures. As in, if we lose the immunity challenge. For now, let's just keep winning challenges. The longer we prolong Joneto's next vote, the likelier things will change."

Raine nodded in agreement, "That's what I like about you, Zatanna. Always optimistic, and idealistic."

" _I've been an underdog in all of the seasons I've played, so this is nothing new for me personally. Even in life I was an underdog, being a half elf and all. It's never fun being the outsider, but sometimes, things change just at the right times in order to salvage your game. I just hope it's very soon." - Raine_

– – – – –

Selu Day 6

It was lunchtime at the Selu camp. Fresh fish was being caught at the hands of Nightwolf, who used his spiritual weapons to go bow-fishing. Ryo and Metal Mario were with him.

Back at camp, Curtis, Ben, and Mickey were enjoying some earlier caught fish by themselves while Dixie and Marge ate in the shelter.

"Nightwolf knows what he's doing, dawg," chuckled Curtis, "Glad he's on our team, man."

Ben laughed, "I'd say the spirits are definitely with the Selu tribe today, as we are all blessed with this holy meal of fish."

" _I don't think there's a possible way for this tribe to even lose an immunity challenge. We're made of brute strength, and it's almost comical! Metal Mario, Nightwolf, Dixie, Ryo... four strong, fit players that will dominate in challenges. Mickey, Marge, and I do the puzzles, so life over here is great!" - Ben_

"Almost takes me back to the days of Moto beach, dawg. Big Nick caught all the fish, and Daniel cooked for us." smirked Curtis.

"Yeah, those were the days of ye old..." laughed Ben, before turning to Mickey, "Yeah, you may not remember much of our original season, Mickey, but let me tell you... Daniel did exist. The edit just didn't want to tell you that."

Mickey laughed a little bit. This was a reference to the fact that Daniel was one of many players in the first several seasons to get a minimal edit despite making it to 6th place.

" _Six days in, and I think I'm beginning to settle in from my original fanboy love and joy of being here with all of these players. I mean, I'm still excited and all, but now I feel like things are calmer, the game has begun, and alliances have formed. It's about time to kick into high gear around here." - Mickey_

"So Curtis, mind if I ask you if you miss having Will and Kevin around to tell you what to do?" chuckled Ben.

Curtis laughed, taking that as a joke, "Hah! Dawg, I ain't fooling around this time. If Will could kick ass without us on Blood vs. Water, then sure as hell I could do this #%#%."

"It's crazy to believe we've already passed Will in day count by now," noted Ben, "He beat my record in that season.. now Etna and I have passed him once again. Won't be too much longer until I surpass her."

"That will be the day, dawg." chuckled Curtis, finishing his fish.

" _Ben is just so damn arrogant. He hides it well with jokes and comedy, but deep down dawg, he thinks he has this game wrapped up from the moment he stepped back onto Green Hill. Lemme tell you something, I'm going to be the one to take him down, and I will laugh at him the whole time." - Curtis_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Marge and Dixie were talking about the game while eating their lunch.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few things, Dixie?" asked Marge.

Dixie nodded with a smile, "Of course! What is it?"

"Well... I just wanted to know if you really think it's a good move to, you know... go after Ben first?" asked Marge.

" _What I'm trying to do is get Dixie's attention off of Ben for right now. Do I think he's a threat, absolutely, but right now it is definitely not the time to take a shot at him. Not to mention, if Dixie continues her kong quest, she will find herself going home very soon at a moment's notice." - Marge_

Dixie nodded, "I mean, yeah! Ben is a great guy, he's smart, but deep down, he's such a threat. If we don't take him out now, we're fools. Trust me, I don't like Curtis either, but he's useful."

"Ben deserves to be here over Curtis, Dixie. You and I both know that." noted Marge, quietly.

"It's not a game about who deserves it more, Marge," sighed Dixie, "Especially not on Day 6 of all days. That's for the jury to decide, and you know the jury is going to adore Ben no matter how he plays."

" _I adore Marge, but she doesn't know how to play Survivor at all. She plays with her heart on her sleeve, and while that can sometimes work, it's just not the way to go in a season such as this. Curtis may be lazy and annoying, but if he keeps it up, he'll be a great goat. Ben will never be that." - Dixie_

Marge nodded softly, "Just think of the numbers Dixie. That's all I will say. Think of the numbers."

Dixie nodded in agreement, but didn't reply to Marge after that, choosing to focus on her lunch.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Fasasaga, Joneto, Selu, getting your first look at the new Heicheu tribe; Prince Rain voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody was that surprised to see Rain out that quick.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Redemption Island on it. Immediately faces dropped.

"That's right, I already see the reactions coming in. It's Redemption Island time," explained Jeff, "But... there won't be an island per se. Instead, two tribes will be voting someone out tonight. Two tribes will have immunity, and two tribes will not. They will each vote someone out of the game. Those two players will then immediately face off in a duel that will determine if they stay, or go home."

Everyone nodded their heads, immediately considering the options should their tribe lose immunity.

"Since that means we're competing for immunity instead of reward, I need to take back immunity from Fasasaga, Joneto, and Selu."

Andrew, Raine, and Ryo did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Waterfall, you will be running a relay of sorts, and you will put in three different pairs. The first pair will climb up several, very steep dirt hills, and then once over, slide down the other end, and grab the key on the way down. Pass the key on to the next pair, and they will attempt to climb up another steep wooden hill, but once you slide down, you must then use your strength to drag a chest over to the puzzle area. You must then give the key to the final pair, who will open the chest, and use the pieces inside to solve a puzzle. First two tribes to finish wins immunity. Losing tribes go to tribal council where one person will ultimately leave by the end of the night. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Pair 1: Flareon and Isabelle

Pair 2: Garrus and Jordan

Pair 3: Batgirl and Mordin

Heicheu

Pair 1: Beat and Jiro

Pair 2: Aladdin and Cousteau

Pair 3: Littlefoot and Reala

Joneto

Pair 1: Etna and Tatsuki

Pair 2: Hyde and Squall

Pair 3: Raine and Zatanna

Selu

Pair 1: Ben and Dixie

Pair 2: Curtis and Metal Mario

Pair 3: Marge and Mickey

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Flareon, Isabelle, Ben, Dixie, Etna, Tatsuki, Beat, and Jiro started to speed through the course, climbing up, over, and through the steep dirt hills. Out of the gate, Heicheu and Joneto got out to an early lead as Beat and Tatsuki lead the charge through the dirt hills. Dixie and Isabelle slowed down on the dirt hills, slipping down as they tried to climb up.

Beat and Tatsuki grabbed the keys as Jiro and Etna caught up to them. They were then passed on over to Hyde, Squall, Aladdin, and Cousteau. They had to do the same thing as before, but also haul a heavy chest over to the puzzle builders. Hyde and Squall were a lot stronger of a pair than Cousteau or Aladdin, so they were able to drag their chest over from the back all the way to the front, passing the key over to Raine and Zatanna. Meanwhile, Ben was able to help Dixie up the final dirt hill as Flareon and Isabelle were just now on the second dirt hill. There were three in total.

Raine and Zatanna immediately got to work on the puzzle. Both women felt comfortable at this point, knowing they could secure another challenge win, and not worry about the vote. Curtis and Metal Mario had some difficulty getting up the steep hills, but Metal Mario was able to tough it out despite his heavy weight. Aladdin and Cousteau eventually were able to get the chest over to their side for Littlefoot and Reala to tackle the puzzle. Not moments later did Curtis and Metal Mario drag their chest all the way to the puzzle builders, allowing Mickey and Marge to work on the puzzle.

But of course, nothing was stopping Joneto from winning this challenge as Raine placed in the final piece.

"We're done Jeff!" called Zatanna.

Jeff ran over to confirm Joneto's victory.

"Correct! JONETO WINS IMMUNITY! We're looking for one more tribe! Can Fasasaga pick up the pace, or is it too late for them?"

All of Joneto hugged and cheered.

Both Flareon and Isabelle were struggling at this point in the challenge. While they had the speed, especially Flareon, the hills were just too steep for Isabelle to climb up by herself. Flareon had to help her up the hill, which wasn't easy given that Flareon was a quadruped.

Meanwhile, Reala, Littlefoot, Mickey, and Marge were working on the puzzles for Heicheu and Selu respectively. With Fasasaga basically out of it at this point, it was going to come down to who had the better puzzle people on their tribe. Littlefoot was trying his best to help, but Reala was really the only one on Heicheu making any progress. Marge and Mickey were working well together, but didn't have Reala's brains.

Just as Flareon and Isabelle finally got over the final dirt hill, one tribe finished.

…

…

…

…

Mickey and Marge stepped back from their puzzle, calling out for Jeff. Reala grumbled as he looked over.

"Correct! SELU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Selu hugged and cheered.

"Great work by both Joneto and Selu! Both tribes worked well together, and in the end, this relay ended up being a victory for both of you. Fasasaga, Heicheu, sadly, both tribes will be going to tribal council. Fasasaga will go first, and vote the first member out of their tribe. Heicheu will then vote out their second player out. See both tribes tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 7

Majority of the tribe laid down in the shelter. The thought of having to go to tribal council was not a good feeling for nearly anyone in camp.

Isabelle sighed, "I feel terrible, guys... I wish I could have done more to help out yesterday at the challenge..."

"You did your best, Isabelle," reassured Andrew, "We may have lost, but like I said yesterday, you know, it was going to happen sooner than later."

" _I thought I was going to do a really good job at the immunity challenge yesterday, but... I just couldn't get up that steep hill. My paws were not gripping the dirt at all.. or something like that. I just feel horrible that we're going to tribal council, and tonight's not a good night.." - Isabelle_

Flareon hugged Isabelle, "You're going nowhere tonight, trust me! You're staying right here with all of your friends! You know who will be going home tonight."

Isabelle nodded softly, hugging Flareon back, "Yeah.. I know. I just want to be helpful. That's all I want to be right now."

"And you are helpful, Isabelle," reassured Garrus, "You raise the team morale, you're very respectful. You may not be a soldier in battle, but that doesn't mean you aren't useful."

" _Today at the challenge proved we need to vote Isabelle out of the game. But with Redemption Island in play, I wouldn't want to make that move where she could come right back into the game with no differences. So tonight, Bayonetta is definitely going home, and the game moves on." - Garrus_

"Should be a simple vote tonight, yes? Bayonetta goes home. Problem solved for the most part?" asked Mordin.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, I mean.. I don't think we need to discuss the matter at all. Let's just relax, calm down, and just wait for tribal council to begin."

"But what about Redemption Island? What if she comes right back in?" asked Flareon.

Andrew shook his head, "Even if she does, nothing changes, right? I'm not too worried about that."

" _Tonight, Bayonetta's finally going home. She's just been kind of a downer ever since the game started. She avoids camp, she's been out looking for the hidden immunity idol... and that's just not good for the team right now. Yeah, it's boring, it's practical, but for my game, she has to go home." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Batgirl was having a chat with Jordan and Bayonetta.

"You saw what I saw in the challenge, right?" explained Batgirl, "Isabelle is going to hold our team back in challenges, and this may be our only chance to take her out and maybe get control of the game."

Bayonetta chuckled, "I would agree with you there, Batgirl... but you seem to forget that tonight is Redemption Island. What's there to lose by voting out Isabelle?"

Batgirl shrugged, "Uhhh... I mean, I know what you mean, but seriously, we should just take the chance and vote her out tonight."

" _Isabelle lost us the immunity challenge, and with Redemption Island in play, I don't think she has much of a chance to come back into the game if we vote her off. Heicheu will probably vote a strong player out, given their last vote with Prince Rain, so... let's just do it, and take control." - Batgirl_

Jordan shook his head, "Or we could take the more practical approach, and blindside Andrew."

Batgirl blinked, "...wa-wait. What?! Andrew? Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," replied Jordan, "I know it sounds random, but he's the man in charge. We take him out, everyone will scramble around like lost children. We would have the power."

"All it would take is to convince him to ask everyone to vote him off," explained Bayonetta, "And let him defeat the Heicheu player. If he loses... oopsie daisie."

" _If we vote out Andrew tonight, it would be the best night to do it. Redemption Island could be a good excuse for him to fight to keep Fasasaga together... and if he loses to someone like Aladdin, Beat, or even Reala? Oh well. We will take over from here. He stands in my way of survival." - Bayonetta_

Batgirl shook her head, "What... no... no, that's suicide! Andrew's a threat, yeah, but do you seriously see us winning any challenges without him?"

"Does it matter? We've won every challenge up until now," shrugged Bayonetta, "We still have our strength without Andrew. It may even be our only chance to gain control. Without him, Flareon and Isabelle have nobody but eachother."

"I'm just... I need to think about it. That's just wrong, but..." Batgirl sighed, leaving Bayonetta and Jordan to their own devices.

" _I thought I had Bayonetta and Jordan on my side to... basically do whatever I wanted. But now, they want Andrew out, thinking tonight's twist will be a good excuse to get him out. I just think it's way too risky, and... if the votes aren't right, then my neck is even more at risk of being cut." - Batgirl_

Deciding to put his plan into action, Jordan left Bayonetta alone to go find Andrew. He wanted to see if he could get Andrew to sacrifice himself for the good of Fasasaga.

"Hey, Andrew, mind if we talk?" asked Jordan.

Andrew nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

" _If I could seriously get Andrew to ask to be voted off tonight... dude, that would be awesome. It's a risky move, and it might put me in danger, but that's Survivor, man. If you don't take risks, why are you even here to play, huh? You're here to play Survivor, not sit on your ass waiting for Day 50." - Jordan_

"Tonight's Redemption Island," explained Jordan, "So I was thinking... we could make a power move tonight. If Heicheu sends one of their tough guys out, you could go over, take them out, and come back the very next morning."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Wait... are you suggesting that... I go home tonight?"

Jordan shrugged, "Think about it, man. You're a good competitor, so if you go tonight, you could win that duel, and weaken Heicheu. We stay strong."

"Yeah.. come on, man. I don't think I would fall for that one." replied Andrew.

" _Is Jordan serious right now? He wants me to be voted out tonight just so that I could defeat whoever Heicheu votes off. That's never happening, because in Survivor, you can't assume when something will or will not happen! Maybe if Jordan wants that so bad, maybe he should go home instead." - Andrew_

"Well, you're a strong guy too. Why don't you sacrifice yourself?" suggested Andrew.

Jordan shook his head, "Dude, you're well balanced for these challenges, man. Puzzles, endurance, physical, you got it all. Me, I only got physical strength. That's about it."

"Yeah... I know what you mean." replied Andrew.

" _Jordan himself is a really strong competitor, stronger than Bayonetta. While we all want Bayonetta to go home, maybe we should vote out Jordan instead. He's strong, he could probably prove himself at Redemption Island to eliminate member of Heicheu instead. We'll have to see what happens." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 7

With tribal council looming, Reala knew this vote was going to be extremely important. He knew it was do or die for him.

" _It helps being a fly on the wall from time to time... and one thing I know is that I'm not safe tonight. It's between myself, Jiro, and Samantha. I may need to do exactly what I did with Rain, and that is... tank Samantha's game to help my own. With Redemption Island in play... I know how." - Reala_

Down by the beach, Reala and Samantha were talking to one another.

"How is your work coming along to go after Jiro?" asked Reala.

Samantha shrugged, "I don't know. Cousteau is really against it. Same with Littlefoot."

Reala nodded, "Yeah, well, I know that. But is it even worth it anymore? Redemption Island could easily save Jiro and ruin our plans."

"Yeah... that's a problem." sighed Samantha.

" _Tonight, we're going back to tribal council, and I don't even know where to begin with this one. I'm trying to get Jiro out, but my own alliance isn't listening to me. Reala, as manipulative as he is, he's a free agent. He could help us take control of the tribe, and eliminate whoever we want!" - Samantha_

"So... here's what I was thinking," explained Reala, "Fasasaga is the good tribe... full of heroes with a few villains... now, what are the odds they vote out a villain as opposed to a weak player?"

"About 100 to 0?" replied Samantha.

"You see, I don't even believe that's true," replied Reala, "I think... I have a feeling, a strange feeling, that Isabelle or Mordin will be voted out of that tribe. Meaning, easy prey for us to eliminate single handedly."

"What are you getting at?" asked Samantha.

"Samantha, you're seen as one of the weakest links of the tribe," explained Reala, "If you go tonight... you can prove to all of us that you're not weak. Isabelle and Mordin? You can beat them easily."

Samantha was shocked, and shook her head, "What?! No! No way in hell am I doing that! That's ludicrous!"

"Are you sure about that? Wouldn't you like to prove Cousteau wrong for a change? Make him respect you?" smirked Reala.

" _All of a sudden, Reala asks me to sacrifice myself to go to the vote, and help defeat whoever Fasasaga votes off! That's completely wrong! How does he know someone weak will be voted off over there? I expect it to be that long legged bimbo. Although... beating her doesn't sound bad." - Samantha_

Reala continued to talk, "Or... what if it's Bayonetta? She's definitely better looking then you are, my dear... definitely stronger too..."

Samantha grumbled, shaking her head, "N-No! No she's not! I'm way prettier than Bayonetta! Stronger too. There's no way that long legged bimbo can compete toe to toe with me."

"See what I mean? This is your chance to prove to us that you can. Show that so-called 'bimbo' what you mean." smirked Reala.

Samantha nodded, "Alright Reala, we'll play your game tonight. I'll ask to be voted off, we'll take down Bayonetta, and then I'll come right back, and we'll run the show."

"That's my girl." smirked Reala, shaking Samantha's hand firmly.

" _What a stupid, foolish girl she is. Whether or not she defeats Bayonetta or any of those Fasasaga members matters not to me. She wins, good for her. She loses, oh well. I'm still in the game, and that's what matters the most. Then I can use the information I learned yesterday to my advantage." - Reala_

Meanwhile, Samantha was speaking with Cousteau and Littlefoot by the fire, explaining her plan. She decided not to mention Reala at all, fearing it would ruin her plan. Not to mention, she wanted to take all the credit for it.

"Someone has to go home tonight," explained Samantha, "So... let's say they vote off a weak player like that disgustingly cute Isabelle, or that bimbo Bayonetta... do you think I can defeat them both?"

Littlefoot didn't know what to think, confused. Cousteau shrugged, "What are you talking about, oui oui? Are you suggesting that you're going home tonight?"

"I want to be voted out tonight," confessed Samantha, "I want to be the one to eliminate the Fasasaga player. Whoever that may be. I want to prove that I'm not as weak as you think I am."

" _So Samantha... just randomly had an idea come to mind. That idea is to be voted out tonight so she could win the duel and prove herself to Heicheu. First of all, that's just risky as all hell, oui oui! Like, I hope she realizes that if she loses this duel, she will go home! Not that I'm complaining!" - Cousteau_

"Wait? Really? Why?" asked Littlefoot, a little surprised, "I thought you wanted Jiro out."

"I did, but if we vote Jiro out tonight, he could just come straight back, and that's not what I want," explained Samantha, "If we vote someone out tonight, I want it to be someone that either goes straight home, or someone who is fighting to keep the tribe together. Jiro is neither of those."

Cousteau shrugged, "I mean... if you want to do it, I won't stop you, oui oui."

"Really Cousteau?" asked Littlefoot, a little shocked that Cousteau would so easily let her do it.

"What? If she wants to do it, let her? Why stop her, oui oui?" shrugged Cousteau.

" _I don't really like Samantha's plan. To ask to be voted out almost never goes right. I know Redemption Island is in play for this twist, but... I just think it's a massive mistake. I know Samantha wants it, but... at the same time, I don't know if it's the right move. I think it should be Reala tonight..." - Littlefoot_

After agreeing to vote Samantha off at her request, Samantha left the area. A few moments later, Aladdin, Beat, and Jiro joined Littlefoot and Cousteau around the shelter to discuss this plan of hers.

"I mean.. if that's what she wants, it's a worthy risk." commented Jiro.

"That's what I'm saying," explained Cousteau, "If we vote her off, she goes to fight whoever Fasasaga votes off. If she wins, woohoo good for you, oui oui! If she loses... oh well, we won't miss you a whole lot."

" _Samantha's been a strange player since we started this season. She was kind of the underdog, only female on the tribe, but she's not helped us in any challenge lately. If she wants to go... it kind of makes it better for us since we'll be voting her off at her request, and we won't look like dorks." - Beat_

"Although... what about Reala?" wondered Jiro, "I'm surprised his name hasn't come up at all."

Littlefoot nodded in agreement, "Yeah... I'd rather vote him off tonight instead of Samantha."

"My only concern with Reala is that if we vote him off, he could come straight back into the game. I don't really want that happening." replied Aladdin.

The group of five continued their discussion, until agreeing to vote someone out of the game between Reala and Samantha.

" _Samantha wants to be voted out to prove herself to be a strong player. At the same time, Reala's an open target. This is probably want he wants, because if we all gun after Samantha, he's sitting pretty for another two days. Samantha won't be happy, but we may have to do something else." - Aladdin_

– – – – –

The Fasasaga tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"You guys were on a nice little roll for awhile there, but today that ended after a bad performance today. Vakarian, you guys seem to be a pretty solid tribe. You have good leaders, good morale boosters, and strong players. What's missing, do you think?" asked Jeff.

"Team unity. That's what we're missing. There's players that want to try and do their own thing, and where I come from, that never ends well. You need to play with the team, or get left behind." replied Garrus.

Bayonetta looked away for a moment.

"Andrew, do you agree with Vakarian on that? Do you think team unity is missing from Fasasaga?" asked Jeff.

Andrew nodded.

"Absolutely. We have a good tribe, we have solid players that know what they're doing. It's just we can't work together when the going gets tough. It's only going to get tougher from here." replied Andrew.

"Isabelle, how worried are you that it could be you going to a duel tonight?" asked Jeff.

Isabelle sighed a little bit.

"I know I messed up today, and I promise it won't happen again. I'm just not good at a whole lot of things, but I'm going to give it my best no matter what." replied Isabelle.

Andrew nodded, smiling at her. Flareon patted her back gently.

"Batgirl, how should the vote go tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think we should vote tonight as a team. We can't break apart when we're this early into the game." replied Batgirl.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Andrew, you're up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: It's your time to go tonight. I'm sorry, but it's just a game. (?)

Batgirl's Vote: I really have no choice tonight. I have to vote with my gut tonight. (?)

Bayonetta's Vote: Terribly sorry about this, Andrew. But you will run away with the game. (Andrew)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Andrew. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Andrew. Two votes Andrew.

…

…

…

Bayonetta. One vote Bayonetta, two votes Andrew. (She smirked, not surprised.)

…

Bayonetta. Tied two votes Bayonetta, two votes Andrew.

…

…

Bayonetta. That's three votes Bayonetta, two votes Andrew. (She nodded. Jordan looked over at Batgirl.)

…

…

Bayonetta. That's four votes Bayonetta. (She rolled her eye a little bit, not surprised.)

…

First member of the Fasasaga tribe voted out, Bayonetta. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Bayonetta nodded, gathering her things, and brought her torch up to Jeff, muttering under her breath, "Cowards." Jordan glared at Batgirl.

"Bayonetta, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"But you will have a chance to get back in this game. Time for you to go, and you'll be back in just a bit to face off against the Heicheu player."

Bayonetta nodded, walking gracefully out of tribal council.

"You just voted out the umbra witch who dominated throughout the season of Waterfall. We will soon see if this will improve team unity or not. You will soon find out if she won the competition tomorrow morning. Trust me. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Heicheu tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Jiro, since you do not have a torch, I want you to grab the only unlit one, dip it into the fire, and get some fire."

Jiro did so.

"As I'm sure you know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Jiro nodded, taking a seat.

"It's not been two days, and you're already back at tribal council to vote out another member. Beat, what do you think Heicheu needs to do to bounce back?" asked Jeff.

"Dude, I don't know what we need to. We were at least ahead of Fasasaga today, but in this challenge third place wasn't enough. We are weaker without Rain around, but we're more unified." replied Beat.

"Reala, are you feeling the heat at all coming into this vote? Or are you feeling pretty comfortable?" asked Jeff.

"I'm never comfortable at tribal council Jeff. Not even tonight. I have a good feeling about how the vote will go tonight, but it could change without my knowledge." replied Reala.

"Jiro, how are you fitting into the tribe? Last time, you were on Exile Island, so do you feel a target on your back?" asked Jeff.

"I'm fitting in pretty good right now. I know there could be a target on my back because of Exile Island, but I know Heicheu knows where I stand, and I have nothing to hide." replied Jiro.

Samantha shrugged her shoulders.

"Cousteau, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Cousteau shrugged.

"I'm voting out the person I feel like needs to leave tonight in order to help Heicheu in the future, oui oui." replied Cousteau.

Reala smirked.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Aladdin, you're up."

– – –

Aladdin's Vote: This is what feels like the right move tonight. I just hope it stays right." (?)

Reala's Vote: You sealed your own fate. If you come back, good for you. (Samantha)

Samantha's Vote: Once I come back into this game, you're going next. (Jiro)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jiro. (He blinked.)

…

Samantha. One vote Samantha, one vote Jiro.

…

…

Samantha. Two votes Samantha, one vote Jiro. (She nodded, smiling.)

…

…

Samantha. That's three votes Samantha, one vote Jiro.

…

Latest member of the Heicheu tribe voted out, Samantha. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Samantha nodded, smiling as she brought her torch up to Jeff, "I'll be back guys, wish me luck!"

"Samantha, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"But you will have a chance to get back in this game. Time for you to go, and you'll be back in just a bit to face off against the Fasasaga player."

Samantha nodded, waving goodbye to her tribe as she left the tribal council area.

"Seems like Samantha was expecting that outcome, and she said she'll be right back. Well, I don't know about that, since there's still a duel to be had. You will know if Samantha wins the duel or not tomorrow morning. Trust me. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

FASASAGA VOTE

Andrew – Bayonetta and Jordan

Bayonetta – Isabelle, Batgirl, Mordin, Flareon, Garrus, and Andrew

HEICHEU VOTE

Jiro – Samantha

Samantha – Reala, Aladdin, Jiro, Beat, Littlefoot, and Cousteau

Sorry for the delay, wasn't feeling well on Wednesday. I'm back in action now! You will find out the conclusion of this duel between Bayonetta and Samantha next week on Episode 4 of Final Showdown!

Also... the winning player will not return back to their tribe... they will instead join the other tribe as a way to find new life in Survivor. Bayonetta will join Heicheu and Samantha will join Fasasaga if they win.

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **One lady will win, and one lady will be distant from the win.**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Circle Of Life

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Rain out of the game, Reala's back was against the wall. However, he knew what needed to be done. He went to Samantha, and attempted to turn her against Jiro. He figured if she targeted Jiro, it would either create a target on either one of them, and not on him. Meanwhile, Jiro was trying to figure out the best ally for him._

 _So Samantha put her plan into action by talking with Littlefoot and Cousteau about voting out Jiro at the next vote. However, both men were totally against the idea, as they believed Reala was a much bigger threat than Jiro. Meanwhile, Jiro made a move, and showed his idol clue to Aladdin, making an alliance with him. This put Aladdin into an interesting situation with two major allies; Beat and Jiro._

 _Over at Fasasaga, Mordin and Garrus discussed Batgirl's proposition about voting out Isabelle. While they wanted to work with Batgirl, they also wanted to make sure Bayonetta went home first before anyone else. Meanwhile, Batgirl told Bayonetta and Jordan about her plan, and while they liked the idea, Bayonetta did not trust Batgirl at all, and wanted to make a move of her own._

 _Andrew brought his alliance all together, and made sure everyone was still on board to voting out Bayonetta. Flareon, Isabelle, Mordin, and Garrus were all pretty much on board, and not flipping. Once Bayonetta left, Jordan would be the next to go for their alliance. Meanwhile, Bayonetta and Jordan decided to ignore Batgirl's plan, and target Andrew instead, who they found to be more dangerous than Isabelle._

 _Over on Joneto, Raine, Zatanna, and Etna were busy trying to find new alliances and a backdoor to get back into the majority. While Raine and Zatanna were unsuccessful with Robert, Etna managed to get some good ground with Hyde, as Hyde wanted to make a big move once Raine was out of the game._

 _Later that day, Robert told Squall and Tatsuki about Raine and Zatanna's poor attempt to flip the script. However, despite their desperate attempts, the alliance found Etna to be a larger threat. Hyde tried to divert their attention away from Etna, and back onto Raine. Meanwhile, Raine and Zatanna were not giving up, although they suspected Etna was not going to stay loyal to them._

 _Over on Selu, a new alliance was finalized between Ben, Mickey, Metal Mario, and Marge. This was where Ben learned about Dixie trying to vote him out of the game, and soon a target was placed on her back. However, Marge wanted to make sure Dixie turned her attention away from Ben to lessen her target, as she wanted Curtis out of the game._

 _So Marge spoke with Dixie about voting out Curtis at the next tribal council. Dixie didn't totally agree with Marge's idea, as she figured Curtis was an easy vote, while Ben would be the best option moving forward. She tried to get Marge's attention back against Ben as best she could, which pretty much put them at a stale mate._

 _At the immunity challenge, Jeff revealed the next Box of Twists twist; Redemption Island. Two tribes would vote someone out, but only one of those boots would stay in the game. Joneto and Selu managed to beat out Fasasaga and Heicheu in order to win immunity, sending both of those tribes to tribal council._

 _Before Fasasaga's tribal council, Isabelle felt horrible about losing the immunity challenge, but Andrew reassured her that she was not the target, and that Bayonetta was going home 100%. When Bayonetta and Jordan told Batgirl of their plan to eliminate Andrew, Batgirl wasn't sure if that was the right move or not. She figured Andrew would come right back into the game. Trying to convince him to sacrifice himself to beat Heicheu's player, Jordan told Andrew to ask to be voted off, which Andrew did not buy at all._

 _Before Heicheu's tribal council, Reala put another plan into action; convince Samantha to sacrifice herself in order to gain her tribe's respect. At first, Samantha didn't trust him, but then agreed to it when Reala mentioned she might face off against Bayonetta. The rest of the tribe did not know if Samantha truly was the right decision, or if they should just vote off Reala instead._

 _At tribal council, Fasasaga easily sent Bayonetta to the duel, eliminating her in a 6-2 decision, leaving Jordan all by himself, and ready to fight to stay. Heicheu later attended tribal council where Samantha's wishes were realized, and she was sent to face off against Bayonetta in a 6-1 decision. Now Bayonetta and Samantha will face off in a duel to determine who will stay and who will go! Who will return to the game, and who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Batgirl, Flareon, Garrus, Isabelle, Jordan, and Mordin**

 **Heicheu: Aladdin, Beat, Cousteau, Jiro, Littlefoot, and Reala**

 **Joneto: Etna, Hyde, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Selu: Ben, Curtis, Dixie, Marge, Metal Mario, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Ryo**

 _ **Redemption Island: Bayonetta and Samantha**_

– – – – –

Tribal Council Night 7

"Come on in you guys." called in Jeff.

Walking back in from the walk of shame, Bayonetta and Samantha came in carrying their unlit torches.

"As you can clearly see, you now know who you're facing off against in tonight's duel. Any thoughts?" asked Jeff.

Bayonetta laughed, "This just got easier, Probst. Can't we just skip to the best part of the night?"

Samantha grumbled and rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up! Don't get too ahead of yourself there, witch! I'm here to win and prove myself!"

"Well, I'm glad you're both fired up over the duel tonight... so let's raise the stakes up. I want you both to swap buffs for me." said Jeff.

Samantha's face dropped at those words. Bayonetta merely grinned.

"S-Say what?" asked Samantha, clearly confused.

"This is the one thing I did not mention about Redemption Island," explained Jeff, "Just like in Edenia, the winner of the duel will rejoin the game on the other tribe as a way to find new life."

"You heard the man, show me my new orange buff, little girl." laughed Bayonetta, clearly excited to join a new tribe.

Samantha grumbled as she exchanged buffs with Bayonetta, "I'm so going to strangle Reala if I see him again..."

"Alright. This means if Bayonetta wins, she will join Heicheu, and if Samantha wins, she will join Fasasaga. Let's get to the duel today; you will each balance on a small perch, using one foot to hold up a long platform that holds a vase on the other end. If you fall off the perch, or that vase falls off, you're out. Last person standing goes back into the game. Loser is out of the game for good, and becomes the third winner eliminated from the game. Let's get started."

" _This just completely ruined my game! I wouldn't put it past Reala if he somehow saw this coming! I made a huge mistake, and I need to redeem myself right here, right now! That witch doesn't stand a chance against someone as beautiful as me!" - Samantha_

" _This is a good thing for me personally. No offense to Jordan, but we were on death's bed for quite a long time on Fasasaga. If I go over to Heicheu, there may be a chance for me to find new life. Maybe even that jester could help me out by chance..." - Bayonetta_

Both Samantha and Bayonetta got ready for the duel, and started to balance themselves and the vase.

"This duel is now on..." replied Jeff.

– 10 minutes in... –

Already, this balance competition seemed to be in favor of the shorter girl Samantha. Bayonetta's long legs were not suiting her well for this challenge.

"Drat..." commented Bayonetta, "Looks like I'll need to find another way..."

Samantha giggled, "Turns out those long legs are worth nothing! You should spend most of your money on making your face prettier."

Samantha's insults meant nothing to Bayonetta, so it wasn't bothering her in the slightest. Bayonetta in fact merely smirked at her.

– 20 minutes in... –

Samantha was wobbling a little bit. She was decent in challenges back in Koopa Beach, but against the rest of the winners she was now deemed one of the weakest links overall.

"You know?" said Samantha, "We're not much different. You should have won individual immunity in Waterfall. Why didn't you? Oh that's right... because you sucked!"

Bayonetta smirked, "I could ask the same for you, bumpkin. I believe my track record is far superior to yours... in fact I dare even say you're the worst female competitor of the season."

"You take that back!" snapped Samantha, "I can't be as weak as that little puppy dog on your tribe!"

"Well, clearly they adore Isabelle over me," replied Bayonetta, "You on the other hand... they never adored at all."

Samantha grumbled, getting distracted by Bayonetta's comments. She was wobbling, but Bayonetta seemed more likely to fall at any moment. Bayonetta was going to continue to distract Samantha as the challenge went on.

– 30 minutes in... –

Bayonetta turned her head to look at Samantha. There was silence over the last couple of minutes. Bayonetta found her groove in the challenge, and once she felt comfortable staying steady, she made her move.

"So why are you here, again?" asked Bayonetta.

"I asked to be voted off like a dummy," replied Samantha, "Reala told me it would be a good way for me to gain favor.. guess that won't matter anymore."

"Really? Because in my mind, that seemed like an excuse to just vote you off entirely." smirked Bayonetta.

"Oh really? And what about you, miss long legs?" snapped Samantha, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I was going to be here no matter what. That Fasasaga tribe is straight up the Heroes tribe 2.0," shrugged Bayonetta, "Glad I won't be going over there again."

"Yeah, because you're going home!" grinned Samantha.

"Oh really? And what do you think you can accomplish over there?" asked Bayonetta, "If you beat me tonight, the minute they lose another challenge, you're going home. Why waste your efforts?"

"Because you're lying to me! I'll find the cracks!" replied Samantha, huffily.

"Oh you will, huh? For being the second boot of the misfit tribe, you sure sound arrogant of your abilities..." replied Bayonetta, smirking.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Samantha.

In the end...

…

…

…

Bayonetta's plan worked. Samantha could not take most of Bayonetta's distractions, and when she wasn't paying attention, her vase smashed to the floor of tribal council.

"There it goes! Bayonetta wins the duel, and will re-enter this game!"

Bayonetta grinned, stepping down off of her perch, letting her vase smash as well. Samantha was incredibly grumpy, upset her game has come to an end.

"Congratulations Bayonetta. You fought hard in this duel, and because of that, you are now back in this game. Samantha, you came into this game as the very first female winner to grace the series, just as we were about to go into Survivor Cuties. You started a trend of strong female winners. Unfortunately the game for you is over for good. You can leave the tribal council area, and head on home."

Samantha nodded, leaving tribal council without saying another word, or making a sarcastic remark at Bayonetta.

"As for you Bayonetta, you will return to this game as a member of the Heicheu tribe," explained Jeff, giving her a map to Heicheu's beach, "You can re-light your torch, and head on over to your new home. Good luck."

Bayonetta nodded her head, dipping her torch down into the flames, gaining fire back, and then leaving tribal council.

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Batgirl, Flareon, Garrus, Isabelle, Jordan, and Mordin**

 **Heicheu: Aladdin, Bayonetta, Beat, Cousteau, Jiro, Littlefoot, and Reala**

 **Joneto: Etna, Hyde, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Selu: Ben, Curtis, Dixie, Marge, Metal Mario, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Ryo**

– – – – –

 **Samantha's Final Words**

"This is just a complete load of crap. Even if I was returning back to Heicheu, it seems like I asked to be voted off for really no given reason! I can't believe I lost to Bayonetta of all people, and to a balancing competition no less! Oh well... at least I got the chance to come back and give it my all."

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 8

Upon returning back to camp, the Fasasaga tribe was... mostly calm for the most part. Bayonetta was gone, or so they thought, and they would know if she defeated the Heicheu player or not soon.

"Do you think there's a chance we took out Bayonetta for no reason?" asked Flareon.

Andrew shrugged, "Who knows? If she wins, she comes back. It's not a big deal, because we hold the numbers solid as can be."

" _Last night, Bayonetta was voted off. I consulted with my alliance if it was smarter to eliminate Jordan, but... the consensus fell onto Bayonetta, so I followed along as expected. If she doesn't come back, Jordan is the next to go, and it's fair. He voted against me, so I'll vote against him." - Andrew_

Garrus nodded in agreement, "Agreed. There's nothing she can do to come back into a good position. Let's just let bygones be bygones."

"Yeah! What Garrus said!" smiled Isabelle.

Meanwhile, Jordan was not happy with the way the votes came out. He expected Bayonetta to go, but he felt a little betrayed.

" _Bayonetta's gone, I get that. But let's face it, Batgirl wanted to make a move, and she chose not to make it. That makes her a coward. For someone who wants to be like the Dark Knight, she has no guts. Batman would have easily sent Andrew home! I need to rat her out, and get her out." - Jordan_

With everyone sitting inside the shelter, Jordan approached everyone, clapping his hands together, "So! Batgirl? Got some stories you wanna tell people?"

Batgirl raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," replied Jordan, "Trying to pull a fast one on poor Isabelle, but fold immediately when Bayonetta and I don't want her to go."

"Wait, what?" asked Isabelle, hearing her name come up.

" _Things were a little peaceful, but then... Jordan starts going on a rant about last night's vote, and my name came up. Jordan says that Batgirl was trying to get me out, but then voted Bayonetta out when she and Jordan didn't want me to go... or at least, so I think. I don't know if Jordan's lying." - Isabelle_

"You're just mad that Bayonetta's gone, and you're the next to go. Why are you trying to make me look bad?" asked Batgirl, trying her best to reflect Jordan's words.

"Dude, people need to know the #%#% you're pulling!" replied Jordan, getting frustrated, "You said it yourself that you were trying to pull Garrus and Mordin into an alliance with me and Bayonetta. We would be five against Andrew's little posse."

"Don't bring me into this." muttered Garrus. Mordin glared over at Jordan, but said nothing.

"Is that true, or are you lying to us?" asked Andrew, unsure of what was going on.

"He's lying, because I was dead set on voting against Bayonetta last night!" replied Batgirl.

"Dude, you're such a freaking liar! You want a strong team. I guarantee everyone in camp right now, that if we voted for Isabelle instead of Andrew, there would be three votes!" declared Jordan.

" _Jordan's throwing me under the bus, and I have to defend myself! It's his own fault Bayonetta's out of the game right now! If they had just listened to me, voted against Isabelle, things might have gone smoother. But no, they wanted to make a power move, and I folded. Case in point!" - Batgirl_

When nobody responded, Jordan sighed, "Listen dude.. I'm here to stay. I'm going to win those challenges so that Fasasaga never goes back to tribal council. You guys need me. We're at least ahead of Heicheu. Don't mess it up now."

With that said, Jordan left the shelter area, completely annoyed with his position in the game.

" _I should not really be in this position right now. I was sort of shoved into being aligned with Bayonetta because I sort of spoke with her or some sort of bull#%#%. Something like that for Andrew to spew his heroic speeches so he can rally the crowds against the villains. I'm sick of it." - Jordan_

"Jordan's sort of right, you guys... but I'm not going to vote out Isabelle." frowned Flareon.

"Sounds desperate. Got caught playing with the wrong numbers. Jordan's own fault. Our success." replied Mordin.

Andrew shook his head, "I just... wow, guys, I don't know what to think right now."

" _Jordan's back is against the wall, and considering Batgirl is not in our alliance, it does make me reconsider potential options moving forward. Jordan has nobody in this game, but Batgirl has potential to make it far in the game. Bayonetta needed to go home, but next vote will be interesting." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 8

When the tribe returned from tribal council, there wasn't a whole lot to talk about, considering the vote came by very easy for the tribe.

"Well... that was sort of a waste of time." shrugged Beat.

Cousteau shook his head, "Nah, not really. Samantha needed to go home. Although if she wins... good for her, oui oui!"

" _I don't really care if Samantha comes back into the game or not, oui oui. She was a little bit of a whiner around camp. She wasn't pleasant to live around, and even though she was in my alliance, I trust Aladdin, and Beat, and Jiro a lot more to have my back. All that's left is Reala." - Cousteau_

"Now we just wait and see what happens... does she come back? Or does she fail us?" wondered Reala.

"Samantha's a fighter, so I think she'll come back. At least, I sort of hope she does." replied Aladdin.

Littlefoot nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know. If she doesn't come back, we're going into the next challenge with only six members..."

" _I hated voting out Samantha. She was a good friend, and a loyal ally for my alliance. I was upset that she wanted to make such a risky decision. Worst of all, Cousteau's not really caring right now. He thinks it's a good thing Samantha's gone. I just... don't know if it was the right move." - Littlefoot_

A few minutes, someone heard footsteps coming from the beach. Jiro turned his head over towards the sound, "I think she's back, guys."

Littlefoot and Reala got up to their feet, and approached the shadow coming towards them.

"Oh wow.. I can't believe she actually won." gasped Littlefoot, surprised.

Reala squinted his eyes, before grinning, "Although... since when did Samantha go through a growth spurt?"

" _Soon, we heard footsteps coming towards the Heicheu camp. When I got a good view... turns out, it wasn't Samantha. Certainly Samantha is not a tall, thin woman, is she? That's what she would prefer to be, but sadly, that's out of the realm of possibilities. Looks like... this a major benefit for me." - Reala_

When Reala said that, Aladdin, Beat, Jiro, and Cousteau got up to their feet, and followed him and Littlefoot down to the beach. Eventually, the shadow made her presence known; Bayonetta. She had an orange buff on, and carried a lit torch.

"Hello boys," smirked Bayonetta, "I do hope I'm not intruding on anything..."

"Whoa! Bayonetta? What are you, uh... doing here?" asked Aladdin, completely confused.

Bayonetta told them the situation at hand, and how the winner of the duel joined the opposing tribe.

"Wow... okay, good to have you here!" smiled Cousteau, "I think we benefited from this over Fasasaga, oui oui!"

" _I don't think it is a good thing, dude. I would rather have Samantha back now. Or hell, if we rejected her request, and sent Reala packing! Now we have Bayonetta in our camp, and I have no doubt she and Reala are going to work together. That needs to be split apart immediately, and quickly!" - Beat_

After the commotion of gaining a new tribe member had calmed down, the rest of the tribe returned to their shelter. Reala and Bayonetta stayed by the beach to talk.

"I don't really feel a warm welcome," noted Bayonetta, "Guess I should have expected as such."

Reala shook his head, "Don't worry my dear, because we're not down in the dumps as you may think."

" _People may think I'm no longer using my powers... but that's what's going to trip them up with my game. If I see anything that's red... I'm transforming into it. Samantha's bow... Aladdin's fez... anything that's red, I'll use it to my advantage. Nobody will be the wiser about it, and I'll be safe." - Reala_

"Well, I'm listening..." replied Bayonetta, crossing her arms.

"Well, you know what I'm capable of doing, so I'll just stop right there with that," explained Reala, "But Samantha, Cousteau, and Littlefoot have an alliance. Samantha's gone, which just leaves the two of them. If they recruit Jiro, they'll have the numbers once you and I are gone."

Bayonetta nodded, looking off to the side back at camp, "Which means we'll have to recruit Aladdin and Beat."

"Beat's in trouble once we're gone. Without a villain distraction to keep the good guys focused, they'll turn on him. Trust me." said Reala, confidently.

"Very well, Reala, let's see how far this takes us." smirked Bayonetta, shaking his hand firmly.

" _Reala's far more advanced in playing this game then Jordan would ever hope to dream. He was a good pawn. Shame he'll be taken out of this game soon enough. If Reala knows what he's doing, the next vote on Heicheu shall be a very interesting one at that, and I will enjoy every minute." - Bayonetta_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 8

Sitting around the camp fire eating rice and fruit, Raine, Zatanna, Squall, and Tatsuki were chatting about a few things.

"We know where we stand," explained Raine, "So we're not going to waste your time with pointless scrambling. However... we're not as dangerous as Etna."

"Wouldn't that be scrambling?" replied Squall, raising an eyebrow.

"That's all I'm saying. I don't want an alliance. I'm just saying Etna's more dangerous." sighed Raine.

" _Working with Etna was originally my plan, but the longer we win challenges, and stay immune, the more time we have to find new alliances, or even a majority. Etna hasn't spoken with Zatanna or I in several days. It makes me wonder if she's found a new alliance, and cares little about us." - Raine_

Tatsuki nodded, "Yeah, I would much rather go up against you and Zatanna rather than Etna, honestly. Etna did vote with us, but I don't trust her as far as I can throw her."

"The only vote we can make to make the tribe strong is voting off Robert," explained Squall, "But we're not going to do that. So no matter how you put it, we will have to vote off a major competitor."

Zatanna nodded, "Squall's right. But since you already voted En-Tee-I off... why not balance it out by voting out Etna? Or Hyde even?"

" _If Raine or I can stay safe in this game, we're going to be in a perfect spot once either a swap or a merge comes around. Tatsuki and Squall are the power duo right now, so if we get their blessings, we can make a power move, and potentially vote out a really strong competitor in the game." - Zatanna_

Squall shrugged, "I don't trust either one of them. But if I had to pick one over the other to vote off, it would have to be Etna over Hyde. Send her home."

"Yeah, and Hyde's not going to flip again. He made his bed, and he'll lie in it to the end," replied Tatsuki, nodding her head, "Besides, Hyde knows his gameplay won't work like it did in Battle Royale."

"Never say never..." warned Zatanna, finishing her meal.

" _For my main alliance, it's split between voting off either Raine or Etna next. Raine is clearly a more strategic player than Etna, and knows how to fight back from a minority. Etna's clearly stronger, and is extremely intimidating! I don't want to keep either one, but one has to stay over the other." - Tatsuki_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Hyde and Robert were having a talk about the game.

"This game's going to get ugly, man," explained Hyde, "You think voting off En-Tee-I Day 3 was already ugly? Man, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Marble was pretty tame when it came to ugly blindsides, but I know what you're saying." replied Robert.

" _Timing is everything man, and I could be making a mistake by telling Robert about my plan early, but... you know what, man? If I don't tell him now, I don't know if I could ever get his loyalty, man. He might be closer to Squall and Tatsuki than I think, but it's Day 8, maybe he's alone, man." - Hyde_

"Once we get Raine out of here, we're going to have to make a power move," explained Hyde, "Tatsuki is one of the best competitors out of any winner here. 13 challenges man. Count them. In a single season. She's tougher than nearly any single dude out here."

"That sounds like a bit of an exaggeration, but okay." shrugged Robert.

Hyde shook his head, "You may think so, but it's far from the truth, man. En-Tee-I had to go home. He was too smart, and did well in challenges. Raine and Tatsuki are now the two biggest threats."

"What about Etna? Oh, let me guess, she's already on board to do this, isn't she?" asked Robert.

Hyde nodded, "Good instincts. She is, man. She's our tool to use. We can dispose of her anytime we want. Hell, we could just drop her in favor of Squall, man. Squall is nothing compared to Etna."

"Well... if you can get everyone against Raine before our next vote, maybe I'll tag along for the ride." chuckled Robert, shaking Hyde's hand.

" _Hyde may have kept me in this game back on Day 3, but I don't trust his ass. He's already planning a flip, and if previous seasons have told me anything, he's going to screw me over. Remember how he did the Serena vote and screwed Lucina? I felt so bad for her, and it could really happen to me." - Robert_

– – – – –

Selu Day 8

Down the beach, Metal Mario, Ryo, and Nightwolf were taking their time fishing and discussing the game for a little while.

"So I think we got ourselves into... sort of a power position." explained Metal Mario.

"What is it?" asked Nightwolf.

"Ben, Mickey, and Marge," explained Metal Mario, "They want to send Dixie out of the game. She's playing too hard, too fast, and she wants Ben out. Probably once she's gone, Curtis is next."

" _The Silent Shamans are eventually going to take over the game. It's sort of funny that nobody hasn't figured us out yet. At least, our connection. I'm sure many will point out Ryo and Nightwolf as a pair, but they wouldn't suspect I would be apart of a trio with them. I think it's great!" - Metal Mario_

Ryo raised an eyebrow, "That's quite bold of you to openly tell us of a four person alliance."

Metal Mario shook his head, "It's not as bad as you think it is. I think it's great to hide our alliance. We'll be able to make a move when they least expect it."

"I have no problem with that, Metal Mario," replied Nightwolf, "However, the spirits and I both agree on one thing; sending Curtis home is the better option for the Silent Shamans, and for the Selu tribe."

" _It's strange how fast this game can go. One moment, you have two clear targets from Day 1 in a weak woman like Marge, and a lazy man like Curtis. Now on Day 8, Curtis is still a target, Marge found a way to get out of the circle, and Dixie Kong is now a target. It's like the circle of life." - Nightwolf_

Ryo sighed, "Although... you two may not like this idea, but it might benefit us to make a move after the first vote. Send Curtis home... and then gain Dixie's vote to send Ben home. She has the right idea, and you can't deny that."

"What do you mean, Ryo?" asked Metal Mario.

"Ben is one of the most dangerous players out here," explained Ryo, "I originally did not want to vote for him. But four days later, I think it would be in our best interest."

" _Originally, I did not want Ben to go home. He was a good help in challenges, and he knows the game well. However... I don't trust Metal Mario. It's a four person alliance. Clearly, it has the majority that a three person alliance wouldn't have. That's why I would like to cancel it before it gets strong." - Ryo_

"Hmm..." sighed Nightwolf. He didn't speak a whole lot about Ryo's plan, but he listened closely.

"Are you sure it could be a good move? I mean, I'm loyal to this alliance," replied Metal Mario, "But I think if we do that, our alliance is no longer secret."

"It's kind of hard to be a secret alliance in a tribe of eight." replied Ryo, closing his eyes.

" _I don't know if I want to turn against the new alliance I made. I know it's pre merge, and nearly anything can happen before we merge. But not everyone will leave pre merge. Some will become jury members. This move might benefit Nightwolf and Ryo far more than it would for me." - Metal Mario_

Meanwhile, nearby the fire pit, Mickey and Marge were busy preparing some breakfast before a potential challenge.

"I want to know something Mickey," said Marge, "Who do you want to see go home first? Curtis or Dixie?"

Mickey blinked, "Oh! Uhh... honestly, they're two good people. If I had to pick one over the other, it would be Curtis, since I don't know a lot about him. But strategically, Dixie would be a cleaner target. Honestly, I'm stuck in the middle."

" _Ben wants to vote out Dixie, Marge wants to vote out Curtis, and Metal Mario... I don't know what he wants to do. I think for my game, I just need to stick in the middle. Whatever Metal Mario wants to do, I'll do as well, I guess, since that will be majority. We can't be an alliance divided this early." - Mickey_

"I just don't want us to be divided." replied Mickey.

Marge nodded, "I completely agree with you Mickey. I just feel like Curtis has to go. I think I can talk Dixie out of the plan to vote Ben out. But... if you guys really want Dixie to go, then I will vote Dixie out. She's a friend, but it's also a game."

Mickey smiled at her, "That's good. Looks like you're coming into this season ready to play a little more?"

Marge nodded softly, "Sort of. I know I really can't win the same way I did last time by being super passive. I can't be Team Mom all of the time."

" _Out of the people in my alliance, I trust Mickey the most. If I had no idea Yoshi Desert existed, I wouldn't have approached him so easily. The purple mohawk might have made him out to be a rock star gangster... but he's not. He's a nice young man with a family to support. He's very friendly." - Marge_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Joneto, Selu, getting your first look at the new Fasasaga and Heicheu tribes; Bayonetta and Samantha both voted out at the last tribal councils. Bayonetta won the duel, and has joined Heicheu as a result."

Most of Fasasaga was shocked that Bayonetta was still in the game. Jordan shook his head, completely annoyed at the tribe switch twist. Neither Joneto or Selu minded the change or elimination.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Distant on it.

"It's time for the least favorite season, no offense, Cousteau," laughed Jeff, "Distant! This is the very first freebie of the season! No twists will happen for this cycle, just the same old reward and immunity challenges."

Everyone nodded their heads, immediately feeling relieved that it was nothing too serious.

"Now it's time for the reward challenge. For today's challenge, from Survivor SEGA All Stars, you will choose one person to be a water bearer. It should be your strongest person. Three people will be in charge of distributing weight to their water bearer one bucket at a time. If you drop the pole, or you fall into the water, your tribe loses reward and immunity. The last tribe left standing will win reward and immunity, and will not have to attend the immunity challenge."

Jeff then revealed a pack of fishing gear.

"It's about time we got the fishing gear around here! Win today's challenge, and your tribe will enjoy a healthy amount of fishing gear. Spears, hooks, line, bait, and more inside! All for the winner of this challenge. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Water Bearer: Jordan

Giving Water: Batgirl, Flareon, and Isabelle

Heicheu

Water Bearer: Aladdin

Giving Water: Beat, Jiro, and Littlefoot

Joneto

Water Bearer: Hyde

Giving Water: Etna, Robert, and Tatsuki

Selu

Water Bearer: Metal Mario

Giving Water: Dixie, Marge, and Mickey

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Jordan, Aladdin, Hyde, and Metal Mario were deemed to be the strongest members of each tribe in the game. They would have to put their strength to the test, and prove if they really were the strongest.

– 10 minutes in... –

Joneto was working the fastest so far. Hyde was carrying about 110 pounds on his back. Etna, Tatsuki, and Robert were dividing them pretty equally to help Hyde out.

Both Selu and Heicheu worked at a decent pace. Both Aladdin and Metal Mario had 80 pounds on their back. Aladdin was arguably the weakest link out of all four water bearers, but he was going to show that he had a lot of inner strength within him. Metal Mario barely looked stressed at this point.

Fasasaga was going the slowest, although that was mostly due to Flareon taking her time gathering the water. Being a fire type now, she and water no longer went hand in hand with one another. Jordan only had 70 pounds, but he was fine with that, since it's less stress for him.

– 20 minutes in... –

Beat, Jiro, and Littlefoot started to go a little faster, giving more and more weight to Aladdin's pole. Aladdin at this point was wishing they would slow down a little bit, but he chose not to say anything as to not interrupt his focus. He had 210 pounds right now.

Hyde now had 200 pounds, and he looked way more comfortable than Aladdin did, although Hyde was starting to show a few signs of weakness. Tatsuki was slowing down a little bit, seeing how that was helping Fasasaga out a whole lot. Although the message didn't seem to pass on to Etna or Robert yet.

Metal Mario yawned, acting a little arrogant for the time being. He had 170 pounds now, but to him, he only felt about 20 pounds. Being made of metal had it's perks. However, unbeknownst to him, the weight was not being distributed evenly, mostly because of Dixie putting all of her buckets on the left, rather than spreading them out.

Jordan only had 120 pounds right now. His team was going extremely slow thanks to Flareon, and now Isabelle as well. Although, as he looked over at the other tribes, he told the women to keep going slow, as it seemed to give him an edge over the other men in the challenge.

– 30 minutes in... –

Hyde's muscles were now clearly starting to show weakness. He was indeed the second weakest man on the poles, behind football player Jordan and metal man Metal Mario. Still, he was hoping to go past a few more minutes before giving out. Tatsuki and Robert gave him some encouragement as he reached 290 pounds.

Aladdin's muscles at this point gave out on him as Jiro placed another one of Littlefoot's buckets on the pole. Aladdin couldn't hold on anymore, and eventually, he dropped out into the water.

"Aladdin's out at 280 pounds! Heicheu is eliminated!"

With Heicheu out of the way, it was clearly anyone's game now. Metal Mario had 250 pounds, and it was at this point Metal Mario started to feel the imbalance of the buckets. He tried to use his weight to his advantage, but one problem with the imbalance was that if one bucket slipped off, he would be eliminated. Marge managed to get Dixie back on track, but was it too little too late?

Jordan had the least amount of weight at 180 pounds, but he was feeling great. Fasasaga was moving at a slow pace, and all of the tribes were barely even paying attention to their strategy. Jordan smirked, believing Fasasaga had it in the bag.

– 40 minutes in... –

After 40 minutes of the challenge going on, Jordan had 240 pounds, Hyde had 380 pounds, and Metal Mario had 370 pounds. Most of the buckets had been used, and now it was time to watch who could last the longest.

In the end...

…

…

…

Hyde couldn't last too much longer, and he fell backwards into the water, feeling wiped out and exhausted. Metal Mario also was eliminated when, unsurprisingly, a bucket slipped off his pole, and back into the water.

"Hyde drops out, and Metal Mario is eliminated! That leaves only Jordan! HE WINS FOR FASASAGA! REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Fasasaga hugged and cheered.

"Amazing performance by you, Jordan! And an amazing strategy to follow from your team mates! Good job! As a result of your win, you will not have to attend the immunity challenge, and you will also enjoy a healthy bounty of fish! Enjoy yourselves. Heicheu, Joneto, Selu? Got nothing for you. I'll see you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 8

The tribe returned from the reward challenge, and the morale was really high around camp.

"This is exactly what we needed guys!" cheered Flareon, doing a back flip, "Who cares if we don't have Bayonetta anymore and she's on the other tribe, we can win without her!"

Isabelle nodded, cheering with Flareon, "Yeah! Slow and steady also wins the race! Good job Jordan!"

" _After a really rough morning this morning with Jordan just... losing his cool and throwing people under the bus, we really managed to make a comeback today at the challenge! Jordan proved today that while he's on the outside, he's clearly helping us in the challenges, and that's great!" - Flareon_

Jordan smirked, nodding his head, "It's nothing really, guys. You all helped me all the same way! Wish I could have shown off more, but this challenge valued endurance and slowness over showing off."

"Now we can get some needed protein in our bodies," said Andrew, "Anyone want to fish?"

"I'll go." replied Jordan, raising his hand. Jordan walked over to grab the spear, and eventually Mordin and Garrus followed him to assist.

" _I needed this challenge win man. With immunity, I ain't going nowhere for another three or so days, and if we keep winning, I'm still in the game! It sucks that Bayonetta was moved to the other tribe after winning the duel... but who cares. It gives me more time to figure out what's going on." - Jordan_

As Garrus and Mordin prepped for Jordan to go fishing, Jordan talked about a few things, "Guys, sorry about throwing your names out this morning. I don't know if you were involved or not. Batgirl might have thrown names out just to keep me at ease."

Garrus nodded, "Wouldn't surprise me if she did. Batgirl's playing too close to under the radar. I don't like where it's going, either."

"Indeed. Thought I could trust Batgirl. Turns out that isn't the case." replied Mordin.

" _Wanted to work with Batgirl. New information suggests that I shouldn't. No one should, in fact. Too under the radar for my tastes. Probably would throw me under the bus if it saved her. Still, do not trust Jordan either. Clearly only winning for the team for safety. No passion, no heart. Shame." - Mordin_

"Dude, I'm winning challenges for you guys," explained Jordan, "No way in hell Batgirl could have done what I did today. Or any of the women on this tribe."

"Quite a sexist comment, but I see what you mean," replied Garrus, "Batgirl and Flareon have their strengths, but Isabelle... I just don't see her as helpful except only for morale."

"Morale can only go so far, man! Andrew's best for that, he's a good leader!" said Jordan, sharpening the fishing spear with a rock.

" _Jordan knows being one of the strongest should normally keep him in the game. However, this is the Final Showdown. All of us, even Isabelle, have our own strengths and weaknesses. It's to the point where no matter who we vote off, we will grow weaker as a tribe. That's just how it is." - Garrus_

"Oh well... just know that if you want Isabelle or Batgirl to go home next, let me know. I'll write their names down in a heartbeat." replied Jordan, dipping backwards into the water to go spear fishing.

This left Garrus and Mordin by themselves, but they really didn't discuss the matter one on one yet.

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Andrew, Isabelle, and Flareon were having a discussion over the game, and moving forward.

"Honestly, you can see the light at the end of the tunnel, almost," said Andrew, "We're not a weak tribe by any stretch of the word. We just have to believe in ourselves, and work to our strengths."

Flareon nodded, "Yeah! That's what I keep saying, Andrew! Without Bayonetta, I think we're back in the positive groove."

" _Jordan and Batgirl are going to be the next two boots for this tribe, that much is certain. However, what's going to happen after that.. I think it's going to be on my shoulders. Do I side with Flareon and Isabelle? Or with Garrus and Mordin? There are advantages and disadvantages to both." - Andrew_

"So uhh... what do you two think about making this trio official?" asked Andrew.

"As an alliance? Sure, I would love for that to happen," smiled Isabelle, "You two are the ones I trust the most in our alliance, anyway."

Flareon nodded with a big smile on her face, "No need to ask further, Andrew! You got my word."

"Great, that's great!" smiled Andrew, shaking both of their paws, "I just want to make sure all three of us are on the same page. I like Garrus and Mordin, but those two are tight. Tighter than the two of you."

"Yeah, especially since they know eachother in the real world." replied Isabelle.

" _I trust Andrew and Flareon the most right now. Andrew's a strong leader, and he knows what needs to happen no matter what. Flareon's just a really good friend, and that's something I really didn't have in Beach Bowl Galaxy outside of Olimar; a close female friend. I think we can go far together." - Isabelle_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 8

Sitting down in the shelter, Cousteau, Littlefoot, and Jiro were talking about the game, and what they needed to do if they lost again.

"I don't really like the fact that Samantha's gone, and we got Bayonetta of all people to replace her." sighed Littlefoot.

Cousteau nodded, "You know what? I agree, oui oui. At first, I was okay with it. But now... she's just going to align herself with Reala. That we cannot have happen."

" _Bayonetta's on limited time over here. Redemption Island isn't always going to save her, oui oui! But between her and Reala... Reala's far more dangerous. Bayonetta cannot hide. Reala can hide, and that's the problem. He watched as Samantha and Rain left instead. He can't do it again." - Cousteau_

Jiro nodded softly, "Reala has to go. I don't trust him at all. Really, only Bayonetta stands in his way of staying around another two days."

Cousteau shook his head, "Hell no, he's going home next, oui oui. Bayonetta can stick around just to keep her comfortable. Then she goes home. But Reala has to go first."

"Yeah, I'm with Cousteau on this one. Reala's definitely going home if we lose another challenge," replied Littlefoot, "Beat wants him out, and I think Aladdin wants him out as well. He's a goner."

" _I really don't like the villains this season. Reala and Bayonetta are far more intimidating compared to some... well, other villains in Pirate Lagoon. They're... strangely nicer than Tanya or Minerva. That's sort of why I don't like them. They manipulate, and try to play nice all the same way." - Littlefoot_

Jiro nodded, "Oh yeah, I think that's going to be easy. I just want to win an immunity challenge for once. We have not won one since the first one."

"Yeah.. I'm sick of losing myself. I hate being branded as the Misfit Tribe, man, oui oui." sighed Cousteau.

"That said, I think we have voted off two of the bigger misfits, don't you think?" asked Jiro, "Rain was definitely a misfit, as was Samantha. Who would be left? Reala and Bayonetta?"

"Pretty much, yeah, oui oui." nodded Cousteau.

" _I think most of the tribe wants to band together against the villains. Reala's overstayed his welcome, and I'm sure Bayonetta is lucky to still be in the game after Redemption Island saved her. Once those two go home, the true game on Heicheu will begin, and... it will be interesting what happens." - Jiro_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Beat, Aladdin, Reala, and Bayonetta were speaking about the game moving ahead.

"I think it's pretty clear we're the outsiders," explained Reala, "But you know me well enough that... I know some things you don't."

"Like what? I thought you weren't doing that #%#% again?" muttered Beat.

Reala shook his head, "No no, you fool. I'm not using my powers... but I have Samantha's appropriately big mouth to thank for this information."

" _While I am using my powers, Aladdin and Beat can't know that! Samantha telling me this information face to face sounds more believable when you put all the pieces together. She was on her last legs, and she might have exposed her alliances before she asked to be voted off. It better work..." - Reala_

Reala continued to talk, "Samantha told me before she came up with her plan to ask to be voted off... that she was aligned with Cousteau and Littlefoot. They had a solid three person alliance. I don't know what their plans were specifically... but I'm sure if they got Jiro, they would have the numbers."

"And if we both go home, they just might have the votes to make majority." replied Bayonetta, placing her hands on her hips.

Aladdin lowered his eyebrows, "That would leave only Beat and I as the two left out of the alliance..."

"Heroes need a villain distraction to show off their heroic unity," explained Reala, "Right now, that's Bayonetta and myself. Who is next? Beat. He was classified as a villain after all..."

"Holy crap... crap, you might have a point." grumbled Beat.

" _Reala's definitely pulling out all the stops to ensure that he stays in this game. Bayonetta being around probably gives him a lot of power as well! He's apparently saying that if he and Bayonetta are voted off, then Cousteau, Jiro, and Littlefoot might team up to take me out, since I am a villain." - Beat_

Aladdin nodded, "That might make some sense... what do we gain out of helping you two here?"

"Our loyalty. We have nowhere to go in this game," explained Bayonetta, "Especially for me, since I am a newcomer to this Heicheu tribe. Fasasaga will never have my loyalty. You keep me and Reala here, you have my attention."

Aladdin crossed his arms, "Well... we'll have to give it some thought, okay?"

" _I sort of want to make this move. I don't really care if Reala or Bayonetta made all of this up to save themselves, there's one person in this game I haven't really taken a closer look at, and that's Cousteau. Jiro's an ally, and Littlefoot... I think is an ally. But Cousteau? Who knows where he stands." - Aladdin_

After Reala and Bayonetta left Aladdin and Beat to their own devices, Aladdin turned to face Beat.

"We may need to make a power move against Cousteau," explained Aladdin, "We don't know where he stands, and... I don't know if we have Littlefoot's loyalty. Plus Jiro's such a wild card, you know?"

Beat nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know that... but what if this is a huge trap set up by Reala just to make us look bad?"

"I don't really think it matters if it is or not," replied Aladdin, "I think if we make this move, they will get comfortable. Too comfortable. It will set them up for a blindside."

" _Aladdin wants to make a power move, but I'm sitting here wondering if Reala's full of #%#% of not! If he is, then he's got to go home immediately. If he's not, then... I could become a target, and he's not wrong about me being a villain. If they need to make a power move, I'm the prime target, dude." - Beat_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 8

Most of the tribe was split off doing different things for the day. Hyde and Raine were down by the beach. Raine was rubbing Hyde's back to relax his tired muscles from the reward challenge. Holding 380 pounds pretty much rendered Hyde useless for the rest of the day.

Back at camp, Squall, Tatsuki, and Robert were talking about a few things as they had some dinner around the camp fire.

"Man, this game is only starting to get dirty," chuckled Robert, "We're not even at Day 10 yet. Also, hard to believe we're nearly 20% done with the game..."

Tatsuki nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. 50 days out here... are we even going to make it an extra 11 days in Survivor? At least for those individuals that make it to the Final... I don't know, 12 or something?"

" _We've been winning a lot of challenges lately, so we haven't had to go back to tribal council in awhile. Right now, I'm feeling confident in my own alliance of four. We have the numbers, and I trust all of them. Squall and Robert I feel are my closest allies, because Hyde... he's a threat later on." - Tatsuki_

"Why are you suggesting the game's getting dirty? What's going on? You seem to know something we don't." noted Squall, switching the conversation back to Robert's beginning words.

"Oh. Right, yeah, there is something going on," explained Robert, "Hyde's starting to play. He wants Raine gone so he can use Etna and Zatanna against you two. He wants Tatsuki out once Raine's gone."

Tatsuki was a little surprised, "Wow, really? I didn't think he would want to flip flop again..."

"It's probably not even that. He wants to make a big move, and you are one of the biggest competitors out here, challenge wise." replied Robert.

" _Yeah, call me whatever you want. I'm doing this for my own good. I don't trust Hyde, man. Maybe if he never played Battle Royale, I would be on board to work with him, but he did, and he played really hard in that season. I trust Tatsuki and Squall far more than I ever would with Hyde." - Robert_

"I think that's a big mistake," replied Squall, "Keeping Etna would not be a smart move for Hyde. Or for anyone really. It would explain why he wants Raine out... Etna's willing to help him. Not Raine or Zatanna."

"He wants to get Zatanna and me on board with him and Etna," continued Robert, "It only fuels the fire that we need to send Etna home next. Not Raine."

"Well, both of them need to go. Etna's a huge threat, and Raine's a huge threat," replied Tatsuki, "But then we have the numbers. Hyde would go before Zatanna."

Squall nodded his head, finishing his dinner, and standing up, "Sounds good to me."

" _Playing passively is how I wish to play this season. Hyde going around making numerous deals, targeting Tatsuki I guess is good for me, but I don't want Tatsuki to go yet. She's a strong ally for me, isn't a messy player, and because she shields attention off of me. I need to keep her around." - Squall_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Etna and Zatanna were having a chat.

"So what's going on. I haven't had time to chat with you girls in awhile," said Etna, "I'm just a little nervous."

Zatanna shook her head, "Yeah, well, we didn't make a whole lot of progress. Robert sort of shoved it into our face. He's not willing to flip. Is Hyde?"

Etna smirked, "More than willing... although it comes with a catch."

" _Turning Zatanna against Raine would be a good move for me. If these two turn against eachother, it could really help turn the tides against Raine. I'm pretty sure I'm safe going into the next vote, so if I get the two girls against eachother, that saves me time, and solidifies Raine going home next." - Etna_

"Let me guess; I have to turn against Raine?" asked Zatanna, raising an eyebrow.

Etna nodded, "I'm afraid so. Hyde is threatened by Raine, and... honestly, we all should. She's a good player, knows how to talk out of any situation she's in... she has to go next. I know you're friends, but it's a game."

"Yeah well... I don't know Etna. Are the numbers not going against you or me instead of Raine?" asked Zatanna.

Etna shook her head, "I doubt it. I voted with them against En-Tee-I last tribal council, and you're nowhere near the threat that Raine is. You're safe, and I might be safe. Raine's got a bullseye aimed for her. We have to jump ship, now."

Zatanna nodded softly, but knew she wasn't going to turn against Raine. She figured what Etna was up to.

" _Etna is playing for Etna, and I should have figured that out even before we made an alliance with her. If she goes with Hyde, and Raine goes home? I'm a goner, because I know once we do take over the Joneto tribe, I'm probably the first to go! I need Raine around, and I have to get Etna out." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

Selu Day 8

Curtis and Dixie were out for a stroll in the forest, looking for fruits to take back home.

Dixie squinted her eyes, looking high up, "Is that... holy cow, I think there's bananas up high on that tree!"

She pointed at a tree that had about five bunches of ripe bananas high up. They were the only bananas left on that tree.

"Holy #%#%!" replied Curtis, grinning, "Good find, Dixie! The rest of this tree was picked clean... wonder who took them all." He looked around for any thieves, but found nobody.

" _I dunno, Dixie and I have an odd friendship going on, dawg. She's as close to a tomboy as maybe Jess was on our original season. I just find myself hanging out with her day in and day out, and it's good having her on my side, dawg. We are going to go far in this game together. Calling it now." - Curtis_

Dixie started clambering up the tall tree, and started to knock off the banana bunches off. Curtis caught every single bunch.

"Got 'em!" shouted Curtis.

Dixie leaped back down, giggling, "Awesome! We're going to be eating great, once these turn less green."

Both Curtis and Dixie started walking back to camp. Dixie figured this would be a good time to bring up another topic that was on her mind.

" _At first, I didn't like Curtis at all. He was lazy, annoying, and just didn't make people happy with his attitude. But... dang it, I'm starting to warm up to the guy! Yeah, he's lazy, but we've been hanging out a lot lately, and I grown to respect him in a way. He's strong, stands no nonsense, and takes it." - Dixie_

"So uhh... Marge is getting a little paranoid," explained Dixie, "She doesn't trust you at all. She still doesn't see the potential in voting Ben out."

Curtis rolled his eyes, "Damn, dawg, what the hell is her problem? Does she really want to make the tribe weaker? We're already strong, dawg, voting me out will make us weaker as a tribe."

"Yeah, no kidding," sighed Dixie, "We just need to find greener grasses, Curtis. Either that, or... well, I don't know what we can do if the numbers aren't right."

"Dawg, if the numbers aren't right, I'm probably going home." muttered Curtis.

" _I've got one big X drawn on my back the minute we lose an immunity challenge. I know I'm lazy, and I know I'm annoying. Hey, at least I can admit to my faults, dawg. Unlike some other losers around here... but enough about them. I ain't going down without a fight, man, and I'll fight to stay." - Curtis_

"You'll be fine Curtis, trust me," reassured Dixie, "You're staying in this game one way or another."

Curtis nodded, somewhat not believing Dixie's reassurance as they left the forest with the bananas.

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Ben, Mickey, and Metal Mario were talking about the game, and potential targets.

"So Marge wants Curtis out?" asked Ben, after hearing what Mickey had to say, before nodding his head, "Okay.. I don't blame her. I know she and Dixie get along great. Understandable. What do you guys think? You know I want Dixie out."

"I've been giving it a lot of thought," replied Metal Mario, "And... I think Curtis is a goner. We may not have the numbers to get Dixie out. You know Nightwolf and Ryo are sick of Curtis' work ethic."

" _I decided that it's best for the Silent Shamans that Curtis leaves instead of Dixie. Yeah, it's not what Ben wants, but at the same time, I think we can use Dixie to make a big move later in the game. Curtis may not work with us, so... Curtis has to go home, whether Ben likes it or not." - Metal Mario_

Ben shrugged, "Well... maybe... still though, I think just a little persuasion could sway some minds. Mickey, my man? Got anything?"

Mickey sighed, "You know what... Ben, I think you have the right idea, but... if Metal Mario and Marge want Curtis... then I think it's fair to go with the majority. Don't you agree?"

Ben sighed, "Wow, uh... okay. I dunno, man. I just feel more nervous with Dixie still in this game over Curtis. Yeah, she's not coming after you, but once I'm gone, she might."

" _My entire alliance wants Curtis out of the game. That doesn't settle well with me. Mickey I understand, he wants to go with the majority. Fine. Marge likes Dixie. Fine. But Metal Mario? I dunno, I don't see why he would want to keep Dixie when he exposed her to us... it's very fishy to me." - Ben_

"Yeah, I know that, Ben, but if we can get Curtis out... I think the same numbers can get Dixie out." reassured Metal Mario.

Ben nodded softly, "Well... we'll see man. If it's Curtis, I guess it will be Curtis. But... trust me, it's the wrong move."

Metal Mario smiled, shaking both Ben and Mickey's hands, before leaving the beach and back to camp.

Ben whispered over to Mickey, "Don't trust him. I think he's up to something.." Mickey nodded his head in agreement.

" _You know, now that I think about it, Ben has a point. Metal Mario came to us with Dixie's plan to take out Ben. Now he wants her to stay after he exposed her? Something's going on that... I'm not sure if I even like. We'll keep an eye on him, and if we catch him in a lie, it could send him home." - Mickey_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area. Fasasaga, already having immunity, did not show up.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from the Joneto and Selu tribes."

Raine and Metal Mario did so.

"For today's challenge, it's time for the usual food eating competition! You will send one person up each round to eat disgusting food items. First person to finish gets two points. Second gets one point. Loser gets no points. At the end of six rounds, the tribes with the most points win immunity. Losing tribe goes to tribal council where the fourth winner will leave this game after 9 days. Let's get started."

Heicheu chose to sit out Jiro, Joneto sat out Zatanna, while Selu sat out Mickey and Marge.

"Okay! First round, Cousteau, Hyde, and Dixie Kong! For your first meal... you'll be eating a simple grub worm! Survivors ready? Eat!"

Dixie wasted no time in eating the worm, as did Cousteau. Hyde felt a little at a disadvantage given that he was up against two animals that had no trouble eating some weird things in the past. Dixie easily got the worm down, followed by Cousteau.

"Dixie finished first! Cousteau finished second! Selu scores two points, and Heicheu gets one point! Nothing for Joneto, sadly."

Hyde shook his head, but didn't feel too bad, as there was a chance for Joneto to catch up. Both Cousteau and Dixie cheered with their tribes.

"Up next, we have Littlefoot, Etna, and Nightwolf! For your meal... you will be eating a tarantula! Survivors ready? Eat!"

Littlefoot immediately gagged at the thought of having to eat a bug. Especially one as big as a tarantula. Etna wasted no time in eating it, as did Nightwolf. Nightwolf coughed a little bit, but he toughed it out to swallow the tarantula. However, Etna finished before he did.

"Etna finished first, followed by Nightwolf! Selu still leads with three points. Joneto takes second with two points. Heicheu is last with only one point."

Etna cheered with her tribe, while Nightwolf nodded, trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth. Littlefoot sighed, but his tribe cheered him up.

"Next up, let's bring up Reala, Raine, and Curtis to eat next! You will be eating... cow brain! Fun and tasty! Survivors ready? Eat!"

Curtis chewed on the brain like it was an ordinary piece of meat. This only delighted him, as he was wanting some protein for nine days. Reala was a little slow, but he was ahead of Raine, who was unable to keep the brain down unlike Curtis or Reala.

"Curtis finished first, followed by Reala! Selu takes a massive lead with five points! Joneto and Heicheu are tied with only two points each."

Curtis hooted and hollered with his tribe, cheering loudly. Reala nodded confidently, returning to the orange mat. Raine shook her head, disgusted with the food she ate.

"Time for round four! Aladdin, Tatsuki, and Ben Tan! For your meal... you will be eating tripe! It's a stomach of a cow, basically. Survivors ready? Eat!"

All three of these players were ordinary humans with similar taste buds. All of them gagged on the tripe. Tatsuki tried to keep the horrible smell out of focus, while Ben made funny faces to throw off Aladdin and Tatsuki. Aladdin was gagging, but trying to hold it in.

…

…

…

"Tatsuki finished first, followed by Tan! Selu still leads with six points, Joneto has four points, and Heicheu is trailing with only two points."

All three of them were too busy to celebrate, as the tripe had a really strong taste, and Ben and Tatsuki had to go off to the side, afraid they may throw up.

"For the fifth round, come on up Beat, Leonhart, and Ryo Hazuki! Three classic winners, all eating a classic Survivor dish... balut! Fertilized duck egg! Survivors ready? Eat!"

Beat, Squall, and Ryo all took the full egg into their mouths, and started to chew. Squall held his nose tightly, closing his eyes. Beat tried to swallow the whole thing, although that wasn't helping him at all. Ryo was eating too many, too fast, and he almost coughed it up.

…

…

…

"Leonhart finished first! Followed by Beat by a hair ahead of Hazuki! Joneto and Selu are tied with six points each! Heicheu only has three points."

Squall and Beat high fived their tribe members one by one. Ryo shook his head, but felt confident that Selu had this won no matter what.

"Time for the final round that may not matter, but we're going to finish what we started. Bayonetta, Robert, and Metal Mario will face off! You will be eating... fish eyes. Why not? Survivors ready? Eat!"

This challenge was practically a photo finish. Bayonetta, Robert, and Metal Mario took all five of the fish eyes and swallowed them without much trouble.

…

…

…

Metal Mario finished before Robert, and Robert finished before Bayonetta.

"Okay! That wraps up the immunity challenge! SELU WINS IMMUNITY WITH EIGHT POINTS! AND JONETO WINS IMMUNITY WITH SEVEN POINTS!"

All of Selu and Joneto hugged and cheered.

"Yet another immunity victory for both tribes! You guys are clearly the tribes running away with the whole show for now! It's almost Day 10, and you guys have been dominating since Day 5! Great job! Sadly Heicheu, three straight losses, another person going home after nine days. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 9

With yet another tribal council looming for the Heicheu tribe, the tribe was divided on who needed to go home, and most of the tribe did not even know that.

Aladdin, Beat, Cousteau, Jiro, and Littlefoot were standing outside the shelter discussing the vote.

"So.. who's worth having over the other? Reala or Bayonetta?" asked Jiro, crossing his arms.

"I think it has to be Reala," replied Littlefoot, "I mean, out of respect for Bayonetta? She just got here, so... let her spend more time here before we send her home?"

"Heh, that's nice of you Littlefoot. Fair enough. Reala goes tonight." chuckled Beat.

" _With another challenge loss under our belts, we need to put some effort into making a strong tribe. Clearly, that vote is Littlefoot. He's the weakest link bar none... but there's no way I can get the votes to send him home. So tonight, Reala's going home instead. We may not get any stronger, sadly..." - Jiro_

"I don't think there's a way he can save himself, oui oui," explained Cousteau, "Unless he pulls out a random idol, he's going home. And considering how nobody's been out looking for idols around here... he doesn't have it."

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah... that's kind of odd, now that you mention it. No idols so far... maybe there are no idols."

"We can only hope." replied Jiro, although he and Aladdin knew the truth.

" _Tonight, I don't see anything bad happening, oui oui. Reala's pretty much has his back against the wall, and we're ready to fire and send him packing. Quite frankly, he's overstayed his welcome. He should have left before Rain, and before Samantha, but tonight, it's over for him." - Cousteau_

After the big group of five agreed to vote against Reala, they all split off in different directions.

Aladdin subtly left the group to find Reala and Bayonetta in the woods discussing the vote. He was willing to make a big move tonight.

"So... what's the word? Should we be at all concerned tonight?" asked Bayonetta.

" _Going into this first Heicheu vote, I wouldn't be surprised if my name comes back up for elimination. They might as well keep their own tribe intact for another vote. However, Aladdin and Beat wish to make a big move, and Reala and I are free agents willing to help the poor souls." - Bayonetta_

Aladdin shook his head, "Nope. At least, you shouldn't be concerned. Beat and I will vote to keep you guys here. Anyone in particular you want out?"

Reala shook his head, "We're asking for your help. I don't really care who we vote out. Just as long as the four of us vote together."

"Then... vote Cousteau tonight. Littlefoot will become our pawn, and Jiro will be all by himself." explained Aladdin.

" _Tonight, I want to send Cousteau home. It's a tricky play, but I've made many tricky moves in Lake Hylia, so this should be a breeze to do. I just need to make sure Beat's on board, and that once Cousteau does go home, Littlefoot and Jiro remain loyal to me. Then we will take over." - Aladdin_

"Very well... Cousteau it shall be." replied Bayonetta, nodding her head.

"Cousteau's outstayed his welcome anyone," shrugged Reala, "I dare say he's been flying lower under the radar more than Jiro himself."

"Well, Cousteau goes tonight, breaks up him and Littlefoot," explained Aladdin, "Then we vote Jiro out of the game next vote. Deal?"

Reala smirked, "Deal." He then shook Aladdin's hand firmly.

" _What's my plan, you ask? Once Aladdin and Beat make this move, I have no doubt they will lose trust in Littlefoot and Jiro. For they fully expect for me to go home tonight. Well, as foolish as they are, they're sorely mistaken. I'm here to stay, and here to play. Aladdin is playing into my hands." - Reala_

After speaking with Bayonetta and Reala, Aladdin left to go find Beat to discuss the vote with him one on one.

"Alright... vote Cousteau tonight. The votes are set in place," explained Aladdin, "All you have to do is finish the deal, send him home."

Beat blinked, "Wait, really? Okay... dude, I don't know. Reala's a free target tonight. Cousteau will not turn on us like he will."

"Do you really expect us to lose to Reala?" asked Aladdin, "Because Littlefoot isn't going to work with those two... and I can handle Jiro on my own. If we get rid of Cousteau, we have four solid. Trust me."

"Dude, you really sound overconfident... I don't know if I can do this." sighed Beat.

"Beat, I know, but... it's a gut instinct. We'll have to play our butts off tomorrow morning." reassured Aladdin.

Beat nodded, and shook Aladdin's hand before the duo split off.

" _I don't know man. I wanted Reala to go from Day 1, but we got side-tracked and did other things. Tonight... might as well be no different from the last two votes. If I vote out Reala, I may lose the trust of my closest ally. If I vote out Cousteau, we may pay for it thanks to Reala... I don't know." - Beat_

– – – – –

The Heicheu tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys just can't seem to catch a break. Even though you gained a stronger player in Bayonetta, you really still can't get a grip in immunity challenges. Aladdin, what do you think is wrong with your tribe?" asked Jeff.

Aladdin shook his head.

"I honestly haven't figured out the answer to that question, Jeff. I'm still wondering every day why we can't win a single immunity challenge. I don't know if we ever will, but.. I'm not losing hope. None of us are." replied Aladdin.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Littlefoot, how do you vote tonight? Because you voted out Rain, weakened the tribe, then voted out Samantha, made it stronger. What could happen tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think we need the tribe unity. I know we already said that, but voting off Samantha as sad as it was made the team stronger as a whole. Tonight... we need to hope we unify after tonight." replied Littlefoot.

Reala and Bayonetta both smirked.

"Beat, what are the alliances like on this tribe? Is there a clear majority?" asked Jeff.

Beat nodded.

"Yeah, dude. There's been a majority ever since the Rain vote. I think that majority will stick together for as long as they can it." replied Beat.

"Reala, worried at all tonight?" asked Jeff.

Reala shrugged.

"The votes will speak for themselves, Jeff. If I stay tonight, the game will change. If I don't, this tribe will be classified as a group of cowards." replied Reala.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Littlefoot, you're up."

– – –

Aladdin's Vote: Nothing personal, but there is a game to play, and I don't know where you stand. (Cousteau)

Beat's Vote: Dude, sorry about this vote, but I think this is best for me moving forward. (?)

Littlefoot's Vote: You're a really dangerous person to keep around, so... you gotta go. (Reala)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Reala. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Reala. Two votes Reala.

…

…

Reala. That's three votes Reala.

…

…

Cousteau. One vote Cousteau, three votes Reala. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Cousteau. Two votes Cousteau, three votes Reala. (Aladdin nodded, looking over at Beat.)

…

…

Cousteau. That's three votes Cousteau, three votes Reala, one vote left. (Cousteau was shocked to see a third vote. Littlefoot looked around while Jiro raised an eyebrow. Beat closed his eyes.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Cousteau. That's four, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Cousteau's mouth dropped, while both Littlefoot and Jiro looked shocked. Aladdin and Beat nodded as Cousteau brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Cousteau, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Cousteau shook his head, waving lazily goodbye as he left the area without a word.

"Now that's what I call a good blindside. How this will effect the Heicheu tribe moving forward... I have no idea. But this misfit tribe is proving to be... I don't even know what to say. You need to step it up. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Cousteau's Final Words**

"Wow, I want to know what the hell happened! I thought Reala was definitely going home, and then two bozos decided to flip and keep Reala and Bayonetta around for... whatever reason they have, oui oui. Clearly, it has to be Aladdin and Beat, because that's just how they run as backstabbers. Dang it!"

VOTE

Cousteau – Reala, Bayonetta, Aladdin, and Beat

Reala – Jiro, Littlefoot, and Cousteau

We're back to Thursdays for Survivor updates, and Big Brother Fire Emblem Edition will be updated on Fridays-Mondays whenever it gets complete!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Some are heroes. Some are villains. Some are even forced to be one over the other.**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 Arvadek Adava

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Bayonetta and Samantha battled in the Redemption Island duel to see which player would stay in the game, and which one would be going home for good. Bayonetta defeated Samantha, sending her home, and making her a brand new member of the Heicheu tribe._

 _Back at Fasasaga, Jordan completely started to blow up games left and right. He called out Batgirl as someone who was trying to make a move but chickened out. However, Batgirl reflected his attempts, trying to label him as a big liar. Jordan only hoped he could win all of the immunity challenges so that he would remain safe._

 _Fasasaga ended up winning reward thanks to Jordan's determination, winning fishing gear as well as immunity. Jordan hoped that this would raise his stock in the game, but he hoped the other players would appreciate his efforts. Meanwhile, Andrew made a Final 3 alliance with Flareon and Isabelle._

 _On Heicheu, Bayonetta made her presence known, and immediately worried the likes of Littlefoot and Jiro. She immediately made an alliance with Reala, and already off the bat, the two villains had a plan up their sleeves. Reala needed to expose Cousteau and Littlefoot as allies, and hopefully turn people against them._

 _So Reala put his plan to work by telling Aladdin and Beat about his findings. While Beat was finding it hard to trust Reala, Aladdin realized it would be a grand opportunity to make a move to take out Cousteau, someone he did not trust compared to Littlefoot or Jiro. He warned Beat that he could become a target if they blindly voted off the two villains._

 _Over on Joneto, Raine and Zatanna tried to do their best to stay in the game. It did seem likely that Etna could be voted out before them, but Squall and Tatsuki were a tough duo to crack. Meanwhile, Hyde told Robert about his plan to take control of the game. However, Robert hardly trusted Hyde, and wanted to expose him._

 _So Robert did just that. He told Tatsuki and Squall about Hyde's plans to flip the game against Tatsuki once Raine was voted out of the game. This completely killed their trust with Hyde, and only solidified Etna as the next to go. However, they still saw Raine as a huge threat when compared to Hyde. Meanwhile, Etna made a strange play when she tried to get Zatanna to turn against Raine to save herself. It didn't work._

 _On the Selu tribe, Metal Mario told Nightwolf and Ryo about the alliance he made with Mickey, Ben, and Marge. Not really trusting his plan, Ryo decided to tell his alliance that it would be a good move to eliminate Curtis, and then target Ben with Dixie's vote. Meanwhile, Marge and Mickey continued to grow closer, and agreed to stick together on the vote no matter what._

 _Ben, Mickey, and Metal Mario later had a nice conversation about who needed to be voted off first between Dixie or Curtis. While Ben clearly wanted Dixie gone, and Marge clearly wanted Curtis gone, it was up to Mickey and Metal Mario to decide the next target. Both men said that Curtis needed to go, but Metal Mario's answer was more surprising, and it made Ben a little nervous and suspicious._

 _At the immunity challenge, Selu and Joneto once against destroyed Heicheu, and both tribes kept ahold of immunity for yet another two days, sending Heicheu to their third straight tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, Cousteau, Jiro, and Littlefoot were all looking forward to sending home Reala, knowing that there was nothing that could stop them. However, Aladdin wanted to make the big move to eliminate Cousteau, and hopefully get Jiro and Littlefoot on their side 100%. Beat was still unsure, as he did not trust Reala or Bayonetta whatsoever._

 _At tribal council, Beat put his fate in their hands when he decided to vote with his closest ally, and sent Cousteau home in a blindside of 4-3, leaving Jiro and Littlefoot wondering where they stood in the tribe. 28 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Batgirl, Flareon, Garrus, Isabelle, Jordan, and Mordin**

 **Heicheu: Aladdin, Bayonetta, Beat, Jiro, Littlefoot, and Reala**

 **Joneto: Etna, Hyde, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Selu: Ben, Curtis, Dixie, Marge, Metal Mario, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Ryo**

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 10

The tribe returned from quite the interesting night at tribal council. Reala and Bayonetta felt relived to know they were both safe from the vote, while both Jiro and Littlefoot were quite shocked after Cousteau was sent home.

"Well, well, well..." smirked Reala, "Really goes to show who truly has the power, and who doesn't..."

" _I have risen from the bottom, and it's all thanks to quite a street rat in Aladdin and his skater buddy Beat. However... this is far from over for me. I've been able to escape the vote three straight times... and I'm going to make it happen a fourth time. I trust nobody left, so it's going to be fun..." - Reala_

Aladdin threw his hands up in the air, trying to calm the tension down, "I suppose it's no secret... I turned against Cousteau. I just had no idea where he stood in the game, so I had to send him home."

"I think you did know where he stood, Aladdin," commented Jiro, folding his arms, "You just didn't like where he stood in your favor."

Aladdin shook his head, "I don't think you understand where I'm coming from Jiro. I'll tell you more later, okay? Same with you, Littlefoot."

" _I had to vote Cousteau out of the game. He was a wild card, and when you have two outsiders that are just trying to find a back door, sometimes those outsiders can help you accomplish future goals. Now I need to do some damage control with Jiro and Littlefoot, and turn the game back around." - Aladdin_

Littlefoot nodded softly, watching Aladdin and Beat walk off down towards the beach. There was plenty more to discuss between the two.

"Dude, you think we can get them back on board?" asked Beat.

Aladdin nodded, "I'm pretty sure we can. It's a long process, but I think it's possible. Littlefoot will never work with Reala or Bayonetta. Jiro might be a challenge."

"I just made a huge risk last night," sighed Beat, "So it better be worth it dude. I don't want to look back on this moment as the one that ruined my game."

" _Aladdin's my only ally left in the game. If I sent Reala home last night, I would probably be all but alone moving forward. I can't let that happen, so I need to keep Aladdin close to me, and hopefully if things go wrong, the attention will be on him, and not on me. I can't afford attention, dude." - Beat_

"We just really need to start winning challenges again, bro. If we keep losing, there may not even be a Heicheu tribe left." commented Beat.

Aladdin nodded, "Don't worry. We're going to keep giving it our all. Nothing can stop us if we don't give up. Oh... and by the way, I have a little bit of information to tell you."

Aladdin then told Beat about Jiro's immunity idol clue, and shared it with him. Then Aladdin and Beat shook hands, and continued their walk along the beach.

Back at camp, Littlefoot and Jiro were talking about a few things.

"You know.. something just dawned on me," said Jiro, "Something that I don't think anyone was expecting until last night."

"What do you mean?" asked Littlefoot.

"There might be a potential SEGA alliance between Beat, Reala, and Bayonetta." explained Jiro.

" _Beat was one of the biggest voices to getting rid of Reala ever since Day 1. However, since then we've voted out Rain, Samantha, and now Cousteau. Beat has never completed his promise to get rid of Reala... so what's really going on? With Bayonetta here now, I think I might have figured it out." - Jiro_

"I don't know.. it sounds a little bizarre, don't you think?" asked Littlefoot.

Jiro shrugged, "Whether or not it's true, we could use it as a selling point to Aladdin. I don't trust him anymore, but... we need to have a third vote to at least make it a tie."

"Neither do I. Right now, the person I trust the most right now is you, Jiro." smiled Littlefoot.

"I appreciate that, Littlefoot," smiled Jiro, before reaching into his pocket, "I already showed this to Aladdin a few days ago... but now I want to share this clue with you." He then handed his clue over to Littlefoot for him to read.

" _After last night's tribal council, my alliance has been completely wiped out. I would feel very alone if not for the fact that Jiro wants to make a new alliance with me. I trust him the most right now, and I can only hope we work well together. If Jiro's suspicions are right, we could expose Beat." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 10

Down in the forest, Batgirl and Andrew were having a small chat, talking about a few things here and there.

"I don't really care what Jordan does, honestly," remarked Batgirl, "At this point, he's just doing whatever he wants, because he knows he's going home next."

Andrew nodded softly, "When you get that desperate in the game, you turn to desperate measures. Believe me, I've seen that happen across all of my seasons."

" _Right now, I feel pretty safe. Jordan has dug himself a grave, and it's his own fault really. He tried to work with Bayonetta and when that clearly wasn't working, he stayed on that path. At this point, it doesn't matter if you're strong, or smart. Every vote will hurt the tribe in some form." - Batgirl_

"So... what I want to sell to you is my loyalty," explained Batgirl, "Once Jordan goes, you're going to be a single against two clear pairs. Isabelle and Flareon are tight friends, hang out all the time. Garrus and Mordin know eachother in their world."

"Oh yeah, no doubt. I could feel like the middle man between them, but at the same time, they could team up against me because... well, my reputation knows no bounds." chuckled Andrew.

"That's what I'm saying. We could be a pretty good team, don't you think? Look, I'm loyal, I'm honest, and once I have my allies, I never turn on them. You saw how that worked for me and the Bad Girls Syndicate." replied Batgirl.

" _Batgirl's sort of been a wild card ever since the original Fasasaga alliance was made. She really wasn't on the bottom, but she was on the outside of the alliance next to Jordan and Bayonetta. With those two creating a target on their backs, it gives Batgirl room to stay, and go far." - Andrew_

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, absolutely. Jordan has to go next... but once he's gone, who do you think would be a better vote?"

Batgirl gave it some thought before speaking, "Uhhh... well, you know Isabelle is the weakest link on the tribe. Let's just get that out of the way... but she nor Flareon are not threats. Garrus and Mordin could be threats. Since we need Mordin for puzzles... we could vote Garrus out."

"Whoa.. that's a bold move right there." chuckled Andrew.

Batgirl shrugged, "Hey, it's the Final Showdown, Andrew. You need to be bold to go far. I mean, hell, we're on Day 10 with 40 more days to go. We're one fifth of the way done."

" _I kind of want to work with Batgirl, but at the same time, she could be playing me for a fool. We never really took notice to her game lately, since we were so focused on getting out Bayonetta and Jordan. At the same time though, I don't know if I want to break free from my original alliance here." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Flareon, Isabelle, and Jordan were laying in the shelter, talking about things.

"I've been really impressed with you Flareon!" chuckled Jordan, "I don't think you've cried one time so far. Nothing against you, but I think you've matured quite a bit."

Flareon giggled, "Yeah.. I sort of have. I mean, I was pretty sickly as an Eevee, and really had what Vulpix called 'Mommy Issues'... it's sort of why I connected so close to Lady, since I missed my own mother while on the show."

" _It's been 11 years since I last played Survivor, and ever since then, I evolved into a Flareon, and I matured quite a bit. I still feel young, energized, and no different from when I was an Eevee.. but I've been able to enjoy myself without worrying about myself or my family while I was away." - Flareon_

"Aww, that's so cute though!" giggled Isabelle, "You and Lady were one of my favorite pairs out on Survivor, you know that?"

Flareon smiled brightly, "Really? That's really cool! Makes me kinda wish Dani was here with us as well. We coulda had a nice group of cuties teaming up!" She giggled.

Jordan smiled, "You mean Danielle? Yeah... that was a long shot, girls. There was no beating Dixie or Mickey.."

" _You know what's so great about Flareon and Isabelle? It feels like to me that they're just... props. They're not playing the game, and I don't think they've even played a single ounce of Survivor. Lady, Midna, Andrew, and Villager played their games for them. They just make friends. That's it." - Jordan_

"Yeah, it's sad that the cute animal girls sort of get a bad rep nowadays now that I think about it," frowned Flareon, "Yeah, it's an overused archetype? But like... who doesn't like having one or two around, right?"

Jordan chuckled, leaning his head back against the floor of the shelter, "You know I could always use some around for game purposes..."

"The more friends the better, right?" smiled Isabelle.

" _There's.. really not much of a game to be played right now. I mean, I have my Final 3 alliance already figured out with Flareon and Andrew... and Jordan and Batgirl are sorta the next two to be voted off. Nobody's really playing irrationally, nobody's planning on backstabbing.. we're all loyal!" - Isabelle_

– – – – –

Selu Day 10

Sitting in a boat checking fish traps custom made by Nightwolf, Ben, Mickey, and Marge were out to discuss an important matter Ben had in mind.

"I'm going to tell you both something really, really important," explained Ben, "I've already told this to Mickey, but I also figured out a few things on my own."

" _This game moves on a dime, friends. If you don't play the game, the game will eventually play you. Poor souls enter this game thinking they can run the show from Day 1. Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true. They come flocking out of tribal council wondering what went wrong. Hehehe..." - Ben_

"All you told me was to not trust Metal Mario," replied Mickey, "I'm assuming you're building off of that comment?"

Ben nodded, "Absolutely. Look... Metal Mario was acting really fishy yesterday. He came to us wanting Dixie out, right? Now he changed his mind to Curtis... why?"

"I will admit, that is pretty odd... but what if his mind changed?" wondered Marge.

"Maybe it did, but he didn't give us a reason why he changed his mind, and if he did... it smelled of BS." replied Ben, "Because he mentioned like it was Ryo and Nightwolf who want Curtis out... saying it's just because of the numbers feels like a lie to me."

"Do you think those three are working together then?" asked Mickey.

Ben nodded, "I have a suspicion that they might indeed be working together."

" _I knew Ben was a really good player, and had some of the best instincts out of anyone on this tribe... and today proved just that. I believe him when he says that Metal Mario, Ryo, and Nightwolf might be working together. It just seems to make sense if you take time to think about it, honestly." - Mickey_

"They are the more stoic players on the tribe, and Metal Mario is playing totally different from his last two appearances," explained Ben, "I think he believes he can play a different way, and nobody would suspect him of it. I think honestly he's playing everyone in this tribe."

Marge nodded, "Hmm.. it would make sense. He probably got information out of Dixie, then leaked it to everyone else before deciding his main alliance wanted Curtis to go instead."

"Both 'main alliances'," corrected Ben, "Who the hell knows where his loyalty lies. Either way, he has ties to Ryo and Nightwolf, and it needs to be cut. That means... we may need to work with Curtis and Dixie."

" _This is a strategic move we have to pull. Right now, Dixie and Curtis are easy targets. Once those two are gone, we may have to face the music with Metal Mario. So while those two are still here, we should use them to widdle down the competition, and make things simpler over here on the Selu tribe." - Ben_

Marge had a smile on her face, "That would be great, actually. I still don't like Curtis but... I believe you're onto something Ben. What do you think, Mickey?"

Mickey nodded, "Let's do it. I think we're heading in the right direction if we pull this off. Question is... can we even get Dixie and Curtis on our side? And who do we target?"

Ben nodded, "If you two do all the talking with them, we're sure to get their votes. Promise them Final 4 or something. Make them believe they can benefit from this situation. As for the target... I don't really know. Either way, we would lose a physical threat."

Both Mickey and Marge nodded their heads, shaking hands with Ben firmly.

" _I actually really like this plan. While I do not like Curtis, I'm happy that Dixie gets to stay around a little bit longer. Ben definitely has good instincts, and knows when we shouldn't trust someone. In this case, that's with Metal Mario, and I believe he will learn a valuable lesson in manipulation." - Marge_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Nightwolf, Ryo, and Metal Mario were discussing a few things.

"Alright... I think I got everyone on board to vote out Curtis," explained Metal Mario, "Dixie will be alone, and then next vote is when we make our move."

Nightwolf closed his eyes, "Still... I do not know if it is for the best. Perhaps we would be better off doing what we originally proposed to do; vote off Curtis and then Marge."

"That may not be possible. Dixie and Marge are friends. She will never vote her off. Ben she definitely will." replied Metal Mario.

" _I do not know if Metal Mario is playing the way I would like him to play. He's certainly making good deals for our alliance. However, I do not agree with the decision to vote off Ben. Even if the numbers are right. He's a competitor, and you do not vote off your strong players in the beginning." - Nightwolf_

Ryo nodded, "Absolutely. You're not wrong about that. I think once we get Ben and Mickey out... the numbers will be on our side. Dixie and Marge will not stand a chance."

"That's what I'm thinking. Ben and his closest ally have got to go. Sooner than later, but... given how we're winning challenges, that might be a long time from now." chuckled Metal Mario.

"The spirits are definitely on our side... and we will not let them down for as long as they believe in us." reminded Nightwolf.

" _I have to change up my strategy coming into this season. I need to play a little aggressively, because I know the target is ripe on my back once the merge hits. Nobody will expect me to be the one going around and making many alliances, so it's a new strategy for one final showdown." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 10

Sitting around the campfire eating rice and fruit, Raine, Zatanna, Squall, and Tatsuki were having a conversation and exchanging information with one another.

Raine shook her head, "Seriously? Etna told you to do that? That's very odd... I would have thought she was smarter then that."

"I think she's fully expecting you to be voted off at the next chance we get," replied Zatanna, "If she read the situation better, she probably wouldn't tell me that."

" _In no way, shape, or form am I voting Raine out of this game. Without Raine, I'm totally alone in this game. The problem is, I really can't trust anyone else. Not Hyde, not Etna, not Tatsuki, nobody. But I am forced to find help of any kind right now. Etna and Hyde need to be exposed now." - Zatanna_

"Well, that's not what will happen," replied Squall, setting his dish down, "Because we're sending Etna home. She's too much of a threat to keep around."

Tatsuki nodded, "Robert told us all that we need to know, and that's that we cannot trust Etna or Hyde any longer. Etna needs to go first... and then we might take Hyde out after."

Raine raised an eyebrow, "Might, huh?"

" _I don't know what's going to happen right now. I don't trust Hyde, and... if I keep Hyde in this game, that's someone left I can't trust! On the other hand, Raine is too good! She's a huge threat because she knows how to get herself out of any situation! Who to pick is the biggest problem now." - Tatsuki_

Squall cleared his throat, "What she meant to say is definitely. Hyde will be going home next."

"Right, I'm sure it's just a misuse of the words." commented Raine, crossing her arms.

"Don't get me wrong, Raine. You are a threat in this game, but that's nothing compared to keeping people in this game that you cannot trust." reassured Squall.

" _I had to back Tatsuki up. She almost screwed it up completely. She's not wrong, though. Raine is ten times the threat Hyde will ever be, but we can't let Raine know that. We can't trust Hyde, but Hyde will be easy to deal with. You can't do that with Raine, because she's a determined fighter." - Squall_

"We've been looking for a way to get back into power around here... and I'm just glad you two are willing to make this move with us." smiled Zatanna.

Tatsuki nodded, smiling back, "It's my pleasure, because I think you two deserve to be here over the others anyway."

"I appreciate that, Tatsuki. Thank you for looking out for us." replied Raine, shifting her lips into a forced smile.

" _I don't trust either Tatsuki or Squall. I can believe Etna's going home next, but do you really expect me to believe Hyde will go home after her? I don't think so. I have the biggest bullseye on my back, and right now, the only person that doesn't want to hit it is Zatanna. Not a good feeling, honestly." - Raine_

Inside the shelter, one person that nobody around the fire took notice of was Etna herself. She was napping in the shelter when she woke up to the voices. She then started to fake sleeping to get more information.

" _Of course, I should have seen this coming from a mile away. Robert's a coward. Zatanna's too stupidly loyal. Squall and Tatsuki are just going to run away with the game at this point. Well, I'm not sticking by for that, no sir. I'm going to fight to make sure they pay for turning against me." - Etna_

Etna quietly walked out of the shelter when nobody was looking in her general direction, and walked down to the beach where Hyde was. She then told him nearly everything that was said.

Hyde shook his head, "#%#%... #%#%... #%#%! Dude, does Robert even know what he's doing man? That's just... that just bugs the hell out of me.."

"Trust me, you're not the only one. Raine is such a threat! They want her to stay over the two of us!" muttered Etna.

"That's a freaking mistake, man," replied Hyde, "I'll give Tatsuki credit, though. She's really good at making up crappy reasons to keep her around in the game. Finally, I feel Soi Fon's pain."

" _I'm just playing the game, man. Suddenly, Robert feels threatened, and tells Squall and Tatsuki because... clearly that's the smart person thing to do, man! He just sold his soul to the devil, that's what he did, dude. He's their pawn now, and he can't recover from that. Damn, that pisses me off!" - Hyde_

"So what do we do now? Lie down and die? Spread some lies? What, man?" asked Hyde.

"Raine seemed a little threatened when Tatsuki said she 'might' vote you off after me," replied Etna, "We might need to play that into our hands."

Hyde nodded softly, before shaking Etna's hand firmly.

" _Guilt by association, that's what that is. I might have sold my own soul to the demon Etna! But you know what? I was using her for my game. She was my pawn, and now I'm being outcasted for playing the game. Dang, never thought that would happen... but I guess there's a first for everything." - Hyde_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Fasasaga, Selu, Joneto, getting your first look at the new Heicheu tribe; Cousteau voted out at the last tribal council."

Most of the Fasasaga tribe was surprised Bayonetta managed to survive a tribal council. Other then that, nobody minded too much.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains on it.

"Alright, time to get back into the groove of things around here," remarked Jeff, "This twist will be the kidnapping twist from this respective season. Whether you're a hero or a villain, you can be kidnapped, and forced to help your new tribe win immunity. I'll explain more about this twist very soon."

Everyone nodded their heads, wondering how the kidnapping will work, and how it could effect their games.

"Now it's time for the reward challenge. For today's challenge, from Survivor Distant, you're going to play a Survivor version of Pinball. There will be three rounds, and in each round, two players will be in charge of managing the Pinball game board. You will use the flippers to launch the pinball coconut around the board, trying to score as many points as possible. These points will be scored by small coconuts that you will knock off the board with your main coconut. By the end of three rounds, the tribe with the most points wins reward and immunity."

Jeff then revealed a cage containing three chickens and one rooster.

"It's been awhile since we last had this reward. If you win today's challenge, it will be time to get some protein in your body with some nice, healthy chicken! Nothing beats being safe from tribal council, and eating some fried chicken, huh? In addition, this will be a challenge where second place will win something. Second place will earn the ability to kidnap a player from either losing tribe. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Team 1: Flareon and Isabelle

Team 2: Andrew and Batgirl

Team 3: Garrus and Jordan

Heicheu

Team 1: Aladdin and Beat

Team 2: Jiro and Reala

Team 3: Bayonetta and Littlefoot

Joneto

Team 1: Etna and Robert

Team 2: Hyde and Squall

Team 3: Tatsuki and Zatanna

Selu

Team 1: Curtis and Mickey

Team 2: Ben and Ryo

Team 3: Dixie and Metal Mario

"Okay! We'll have the first teams come up to each game board first! Flareon, Isabelle, Aladdin, Beat, Etna, Robert, Curtis, and Mickey! Get as many points as you possible can in 5 minutes! Survivors ready? GO!"

All four teams immediately got to work operating the weird pinball game board. They had many chances to get points, so losing balls was not going to be much of a concern. Flareon and Isabelle were doing a decent job for once. Isabelle saw some of these games before in her town of Distant, so she was helping Flareon through the game, scoring quite a few points.

Aladdin and Beat were doing a good job in the beginning, but they were hitting quite a few negative points. One thing Jeff did not mention were black coconuts. These served as the negative points. While Beat did a good job, Aladdin kept accidentally hitting black coconuts, having never played pinball.

Etna and Robert were doing the best out of all four teams in Round 1. Etna was racking up major points by slamming the coconut against the big batches, and kept the ball bouncing for maximum points. Robert tried copying her, but it wasn't as good as how Etna was able to make it work.

Curtis and Mickey were doing pretty well overall. Both men have spent their own personal time in arcades, so playing pinball was nothing new. Between the two, Curtis was the one racking up the most amount of points, and aggressively showed Mickey new tactics to score points.

"Okay! Five minutes are up! Joneto currently leads with 78 coconuts. Selu has 59 coconuts. Fasasaga has 54 coconuts, and Heicheu is in last with 36 coconuts. Let's start Round 2!"

The game boards were cleaned up and reset in order for Round 2 to begin moving forward.

"Okay! We'll have the second teams come up to each game board! Andrew, Batgirl, Jiro, Reala, Hyde, Leonhart, Ben Tan, and Ryo Hazuki! Get as many points as you possible can in 5 minutes! Survivors ready? GO!"

All four teams immediately got to work operating the pinball game board. Andrew and Batgirl started off scoring a lot of points, but Batgirl got the ball stuck between a lot of negative borders, losing most of the points they started off with. Andrew tried to salvage what was left when the ball came loose.

Jiro and Reala were definitely making up for Aladdin and Beat's poor performance. Reala was clearly the hero in this challenge, given his experiences in several crossover competitions at Casinopolis with NiGHTS. Jiro also did a good job alongside Reala, and it seemed like Heicheu was standing a chance.

Hyde took the reigns for him and Squall, and he did a pretty decent job operating the pinball game board. Hyde scored a lot of points, but was having trouble finding more points to score when he abused most of the other borders. Squall offered some advice, and Hyde took it without trouble.

Ben and Ryo worked pretty well together, but the performance wasn't too good overall compared to the other teams. Ben was running the show between the two of them, but Ryo accidentally launched the ball into a few negative borders, ruining their score, but Ben did his best to help Ryo, and get points back.

"Okay! Five minutes are up! Joneto still leads with 143 coconuts. Heicheu is in second with 115 coconuts. Selu has 108 coconuts, and Fasasaga trails with 88 coconuts. Let's start Round 3, and the final round!"

The game boards were cleaned up and reset in order for the final round to begin moving forward.

"Okay! We'll have the third and final teams come up to each game board! Vakarian, Jordan, Bayonetta, Littlefoot, Tatsuki, Zatanna, Dixie Kong, and Metal Mario! Get as many points as you possible can in 5 minutes! This is for chickens, immunity, and the ability to kidnap! Survivors ready? GO!"

All four teams immediately got to work operating the pinball game board. Garrus was not a major arcade player, or did any of that stuff in his world, especially since thugs liked to rig the pinball games. So Jordan took the reigns, and racked up a ton of points while instructing Garrus around.

While Heicheu did well with Jiro and Reala, this was where it started to fall apart, and it was mostly because of Littlefoot not having a firm grip on the flipper. Bayonetta tried her best to keep the ball from falling near Littlefoot's flipper, but more often then not, it always did, and it slowed them down.

Tatsuki and Zatanna were doing the best out of any team that went up to play the game board. Zatanna managed to score a ton of points as she got the ball between several point borders, and it stayed there for a good total of two minutes. Tatsuki also did a good job once it came loose.

Dixie and Metal Mario were trying to at least come in second place. Dixie noticed how well Joneto was doing in the challenge, and tried her best to keep Selu ahead of Heicheu at the very least. Both Dixie and Metal Mario put in their fair share of work of scoring points, and avoiding negative borders.

"Okay! Times up! Let's see the grand totals of each tribe."

Jeff started to tally up all the point totals for all four teams.

"In last place, Heicheu has 150 coconuts. In third place, Fasasaga has 163 points. Winning immunity and chickens, with 235 coconuts... IS JONETO! JONETO WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY! With 177 coconuts, Selu will win the ability to kidnap!"

All of Joneto hugged and cheered.

"Great job Joneto! Your first reward challenge victory, and the first immunity challenge you will be allowed to skip. Everyone did their part, and all of your should be proud. None of you will be going home anytime soon. Enjoy your three days of safety and the chickens! Selu, since you came in second place, you have earned the right to kidnap a player from either Heicheu or Fasasaga. This person will be forced to compete in the next immunity challenge as a member of your tribe. Who will it be?"

The eight members of Selu discussed this matter quietly. Originally, the plan was to take someone from Heicheu, but it was dropped when they were already weak, and didn't need to be weaker. So they had to take someone strong from Fasasaga.

"Okay, we'll take my good old friend Jordan, Jeff." confirmed Ben.

Jordan smirked, walking over to the Selu tribe, greeting each player with hand shakes and open arms.

"Jordan will become a temporary member of the Selu tribe. In addition Jordan... since you were kidnapped by the Selu tribe... win or lose, you are safe from tribal council. You have a chance to win individual immunity if you help Selu win immunity."

Jordan smirked, and nodded, feeling ready to help Selu win the immunity challenge, knowing this is what he needed. Batgirl immediately became paranoid.

"Okay! You guys can all head back to camp, and I'll see you all for the immunity challenge later tomorrow!"

– – – – –

Joneto Day 10

The tribe returned from the reward challenge feeling very well energized and ready to do anything for the rest of the day.

"Dude, we get to have chicken! How awesome is that, we never got that in my seasons." chuckled Hyde.

"Chickens are a better source of protein than fish, anyway," replied Robert, "I'd much rather have chickens in camp over a shark or something."

Hyde looked over at him snidely, "Don't worry Robert... we already have a chicken in camp, man." Nobody really replied to his comment, unsure of what it meant aside from Etna.

" _Winning today's reward challenge was a good bonus for us. Not only do we win some nice chickens and a rooster, but we also show that we've grown stronger as a tribe. Yeah, we're not the strongest tribe, but we have the brains that these other tribes lack. It's a good feeling overall." - Robert_

Tatsuki looked over at the chicken cage that Squall and Zatanna were carrying, "Huh... the chickens fell asleep already? That's surprising..."

Zatanna shook her head, "Nah, I put a death curse on them. It was a new spell I learned from an outside source called 'Arvadek Adava'. Seems more humane than having Squall cut their necks with his gunblade."

"That's still happening whether you like it or not." quipped Squall.

" _We really needed a win, but my only concern with this victory is that... the longer we stray away from tribal council, the more chances of the game changing up over here. Just a few days ago, Raine and I were on the bottom. Now there's a chance we might be safe... but that could change quick." - Zatanna_

So Squall and Zatanna placed the cage somewhere far away from camp, and Squall took out one of the dead chickens inside. He did what he needed to do with his gunblade, and gave the remains over to Raine and Hyde to cook for the tribe.

As Raine and Hyde cooked, Zatanna and Tatsuki sat near the fire, awaiting lunch.

"Don't worry Hyde, I know what I'm doing." sighed Raine, watching the chicken boil in the water over the fire.

"Yeah, I sure hope so," muttered Hyde, "I still don't forget the horror stories En-Tee-I told me about, man."

"Horror stories?" asked Zatanna.

Hyde nodded, "Yeah, Raine's a crap cook. He learned that from her brother at the last family visit in Ultimates, man."

Raine rolled her eyes, "Nobody seems to appreciate my cooking. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

" _I like to think I'm a good cook. Even then, back home Genis is the one that does most of the cooking." (She glared at the camera.) "Hey! He insists, so don't give me that look, okay? He's just a little prissy, that's all. He wants to eat what he wants to eat... and that's that. I know what I'm doing." - Raine_

Eventually, Raine took out the chicken from the boiling water, and cut it up into individual pieces with the machete of all things. She then served it to Hyde, Tatsuki, and Zatanna.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, looking at it, "Uhhh... Raine? This chicken is still pink."

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" asked Raine, "I was told by one of my old companions that pink on food always brings joy in people."

"More like the paramedics, man." quipped Hyde.

Zatanna sighed, holding up her wand, "I'll fix that for you, Raine, sorry..." She cast a spell to cook the pieces of chicken a little more thorough.

" _Raine is without a doubt one of the smartest women I've ever met... but I feel like when it comes to cooking, that's the one thing I can say she has not studied on at all. We were served raw chicken by her. Straight up raw! She's... well, I guess it's a start. I mean, isn't raw better than burning it?" - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 10

Deep in the forest, Reala was taking a nap in one of the many trees, trying to relax, and hopefully come across anyone trying to talk without knowing he was nearby. So far, nobody came by.

"Hmmm... definitely difficult to pull this off now," commented Reala quietly, "We're down to only six... and Aladdin never takes off his fez. I suppose I'll just have to get lucky with this..."

" _With Samantha gone, it's more difficult to use my transforming powers, since the only remaining red object left is Aladdin's fez, and he never takes it off. I can't even hide in the trees, because with only six people left, I would be lucky if anyone came nearby. Hmph... maybe I'm just slacking..." - Reala_

Without much to do, Reala closed his eyes, and returned to nap. Suddenly, something grabbed his leg. He had been careless, and left his leg out hanging out of the tree.

"What...?" muttered Reala, looking down at who was grabbing his leg.

"Oh my, did I strike a nerve with you, boy?" giggled the voice. Bayonetta, obviously. She climbed up the tree to sit across from him.

"Hmph... what do you want while I'm on my spy mission, Bayonetta? You know what needs to be done." asked Reala.

Bayonetta nodded, "Of course I do... but I suppose we can always discuss different matters. After all, there's always a chance our original plan will backfire."

" _Reala and I are partners in crime ever since I arrived here on the Heicheu tribe. However, with Cousteau out of the way, we could very well become the key swing votes on this tribe. Do we go with Aladdin and Beat? Or Jiro and Littlefoot? We said we would target Jiro... but would we?" - Bayonetta_

"So you don't trust Aladdin or Beat?" asked Reala, before smirking, "Good instincts, because I don't either. They could have easily used us to target Cousteau only."

"That's why I'm saying it wouldn't hurt to maybe... tell Jiro what they were planning, perhaps? Fuel the fire and protect ourselves?" suggested Bayonetta.

Reala nodded his head softly, "It wouldn't hurt to try, after all. Then we could decide who goes home at the next vote. Aladdin or Jiro?"

" _This next vote is going to become very critical. Bayonetta or I could very well be the next two boots off this tribe, but we're sure as hell not going down without a fight. Aladdin is a dangerous player down the road, and Jiro has been laying low since Day 1, and he could turn into a threat himself." - Reala_

"Either way, if it all works out, we'll be the ones in power, and that's exactly what we need to have happen." grinned Reala, shaking Bayonetta's hand.

Bayonetta nodded, shaking his hand back with her own little smirk.

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Aladdin was talking with Littlefoot and Jiro about the last vote.

"Last night's vote needed to happen," explained Aladdin, "Cousteau was on nobody's radar. He was going to coast on by without anyone noticing. Not to mention... Reala and Bayonetta feel safe. They won't try anything funny."

"You really believe that, Aladdin?" asked Jiro.

Aladdin shrugged, "No, probably not, but I keep telling myself that to stay positive. We need one of them to go next, preferably Reala."

" _Getting Jiro and Littlefoot back on my side will be difficult, but it's something I need to do. Reala and Bayonetta need to go next, now. If we let them slide by another vote, there's no telling what they could do. Littlefoot will be easy to convince, but Jiro is another story. He looked a little ticked." - Aladdin_

"Yeah, I really don't want us to continue turning on one another," sighed Littlefoot, "I just want Reala to go, followed by Bayonetta. I just feel like we're making mistake after mistake."

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, I know how you feel. Beat feels the same way, honestly."

"Speaking of Beat... you don't suspect that he might have an alliance with those two... do you?" asked Jiro, crossing his arms.

" _Regardless of whether or not we can trust Aladdin, we need to make sure he at least knows that there could be a chance that the three SEGA characters could be working together. That might be true or false, but I want Aladdin to think about it so that we at least have three votes together." - Jiro_

"I don't really think so, why?" asked Aladdin.

"Because it seems so fishy that Beat keeps wanting Reala to go so many times... and yet he has never voted against him once. He had that chance last night, but didn't take it." explained Jiro.

"Yeah, that is a little odd... but I really doubt he's keeping Reala around for that reason. At least... I don't think he is." replied Aladdin.

"Anything's possible, but if there's a chance, then we have to get Reala out of the game before one can even be made." said Littlefoot.

Both Aladdin and Jiro nodded in agreement at Littlefoot's request.

" _I really hope Aladdin as well as Beat see it our way, and vote to take out Reala and Bayonetta in the next two votes. I don't think either of those villains have a reason to still be in this game. I just... I don't know, I don't like their negativity, that's all! It's why we've been losing challenges." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 10

Batgirl, Garrus, and Mordin were laying down in the shelter, discussing a few things. Batgirl was in complete panic mode, but she was trying to keep herself controlled and calm.

"We're not in a good spot going into the immunity challenge," said Batgirl, looking over at the aliens, "With Jordan, Selu's guaranteed first place. We just need to beat Heicheu and... that's going to be a challenge without Jordan."

" _Crap. Jordan has been kidnapped, and if we lose the immunity challenge, he's safe from going home because he theoretically wins immunity with Selu. I don't know if that makes me the next target or if I can get a few votes tacked onto Isabelle or Garrus... I'm going to try my best to stay." - Batgirl_

"Not completely finished yet. Could always defeat Heicheu. Not unified as a tribe." replied Mordin.

Garrus nodded, "It's going to be more difficult without Jordan. We might need to have Isabelle participate, or even Mordin. If it's physical, we're not in the best of shape."

"I hope it's a puzzle at the very least. We can definitely take on Heicheu in those challenges." replied Batgirl.

" _I think Batgirl definitely feels the heat right now. With Jordan safe, she's definitely the next one to go. However... I'm still not too sure if it's the right move. Isabelle is our weakest link, and I want to have a strong tribe going into challenges. Forget loyalties and trust. We're not in the best shape." - Garrus_

"Do you guys think we would be better off if we get rid of Isabelle next?" asked Batgirl, "Or... is there something I'm not aware of?"

Mordin shrugged, "Too early to tell. Not comfortable discussing this matter. Could still win immunity. Kidnapping Jordan pointless in that sense."

Batgirl raised an eyebrow, "Okay, that just makes me more paranoid..."

Garrus shook his head, "Don't worry yourself Batgirl. I know it's difficult to believe it but we're going to win without Jordan. Heicheu is falling apart, and we will beat them."

" _I don't feel safe at all. Yeah, I know we need to keep a good positive energy, but with Jordan safe, I'm surprised nobody's thinking about a back up plan. That leads me to believe that the back up plan might very well be me. I think that's a mistake... but we were just about to vote out Jordan so..." - Batgirl_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Andrew, Flareon, and Isabelle were having some alone time to themselves.

"Hey Andrew.. are you a little worried about the challenge today?" asked Flareon, "We lost Jordan and uh... if we lose entirely, we... I don't like the idea of voting off Batgirl."

Andrew nodded, "Yeah... I've been thinking about that, myself. I think we could still win, but yeah, if we lose, we're facing a tough vote."

" _Batgirl and I had a good conversation this morning about the future, and... with Jordan being safe, we're not in a good spot right now. Either I have to drop Batgirl to keep my alliance strong, or keep her around, and break up one of the two pairs in Isabelle and Flareon, or Garrus and Mordin." - Andrew_

Isabelle sighed, "Batgirl's not part of our alliance, but it feels like a big waste, don't you think?"

"Yeah... it really sucks Jordan got kidnapped. Win or lose, it wouldn't be a big deal as Jordan was our target.." sighed Flareon.

Andrew shook his head, "It is a big deal, Flareon. We need to win no matter what. If we lose, we have to vote off one of our best challenge performers, no matter who was kidnapped earlier."

Flareon nodded, "Yeah, I know... but it just stinks, that's all. I just think Batgirl got a very raw deal from this thing."

" _I really want to stay loyal to my alliance, and it just sucks that Batgirl is our next target due to Jordan having immunity. I just think that's really unfair, you know? I was getting along nicely with her, and now we have to send her home in favor for our alliance to stay strong. It really stinks..." - Flareon_

Andrew sighed, "Girls, please... calm down. Stay positive, I know, it sucks... but it's not the end of the world. We're staying in this game together, alright? Batgirl got unlucky. Sometimes that's what Survivor is..." He pulled both Flareon and Isabelle in for hugs. Both girls accepted them.

"I know Andrew. I'll do it, but... it's not going to make it easy." replied Isabelle. Flareon nodded in agreement.

" _At the same time... I don't know what's really best for my game. Could I risk Batgirl and Jordan both staying in the game? Or should I take Batgirl out, and potentially bring in Jordan instead? He's a stronger ally, and has absolutely nobody on his side. Neither does Batgirl, but still..." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Selu Day 10

The Selu tribe arrived at their camp with the new temporary tribe member, Jordan. He was welcome with open hands by both of his former cast mates; Ben and Curtis.

"My dawg Jordan!" smirked Curtis, shaking his hand and giving him a bro hug, "How are you hanging in there?"

"Barely! I'm just lucky to be sitting here and not back at camp. I'll tell you that!" chuckled Jordan.

" _This is what I needed, man! A break from the game, and not only that, but a three day extension into the game! Batgirl better be shaking in her boots, because she's cornered, and I'm not going to help her get out! Right now, I'm just going to lay back, relax, and try to get some Selu allies!" - Jordan_

"Yo, I would chill here and hang with you, but there's business to be done right now." laughed Curtis. He turned heel to follow Dixie, Mickey, and Marge into the forest to go fill up water jugs.

"Hmm, how odd. Curtis is finally lifting a finger around here." commented Nightwolf when they were out of sight.

"Same old Curtis, I'll tell you that," chuckled Jordan, "Lazy as ever, but when he wants to work, boy he'll work."

"Well, he hasn't done any chores ever since Day 1, so clearly you must know a different Curtis." replied Ryo.

" _Having Jordan around here might be a good thing or a bad thing. We could get a lot of information out of him regarding Fasasaga, and we could also use his help at the immunity challenge. But at the same time, you don't know if he's lying, or if he's playing us just to feed us false information." - Ryo_

Jordan was speaking with Ben, Metal Mario, Ryo, and Nightwolf around the fire, discussing camp life at both Selu and Fasasaga.

"So who's running the show over there?" asked Ben.

Jordan rolled his eyes, "Clearly it's Andrew. I don't think I needed to tell you that, man. He's always running the show, and someone needs to take him down. Those two girls, Flareon and Isabelle? They kiss his ass every step of the way. Garrus and Mordin just go with the flow, and Batgirl's just... she's in her own world."

"So clearly we need to take out Andrew and Garrus first, right?" asked Metal Mario.

"When you merge potentially? Hell yeah! Vote them all out! You got my word that I'll be loyal to Selu at the merge. No holding back on that either." explained Jordan.

" _Jordan has given us a lot of information. One has to wonder if this information is real or false. If he's telling the truth, I still don't think he will remain loyal to us. He's telling us this so we'll tell him more things. If he's lying, then we're going to be in trouble come the merge. Spirits be with us." - Nightwolf_

"Damn, Andrew's got such a strong aura about him," replied Ben, shaking his head, "Makes me wonder what he uses so that I can get that aura around me! Come on, how does he even do it?"

"Because he's a charismatic leader," replied Jordan, "He says the right things at the right times, and they immediately gravitate towards him. It's sickening how he's managed to do it four straight times."

"Well there is a reason why he won 7-0 in his first season." replied Ryo, choosing to be silent as Jordan spoke ill of his former All-Stars ally.

" _I trust Jordan. Yeah, he voted me out in Heroes vs. Villains, but let's face it. He won making the right move, so credit where credit is due, right? If I could get his loyalty now, man, that would be perfect once we merge. I know I'll make it there, it's just a matter of playing my cards right on Selu." - Ben_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Mickey, Marge, Curtis, and Dixie were filling up water jugs by the water well, discussing a new plan proposed by Ben.

"We need to think about potentially teaming up here," explained Mickey, "Because there's been a lot of things going on that I don't think we noticed until now."

"What do you mean, dawg?" asked Curtis.

"There could be a secret alliance between Metal Mario, Nightwolf, and Ryo," explained Mickey, "Because... well, think about it. Metal Mario is playing everyone. Suddenly, after being a big supporter of getting you out, Dixie, he suddenly wants Curtis out."

"Whoa, whoa, he wanted me out? Seriously?" gasped Dixie.

" _Mickey and Marge told us a lot of really interesting information! Like, okay, I wanted to trust Metal Mario, but after our talk today, not anymore! He's really changed his strategy, and it's a strategy I do not like at all! I may need to change my own plans if I want to stay in this game longer." - Dixie_

"I know it sounds tempting to make a move for Ben now, but if you vote Ben out, you're giving those three more power to make a move of their own, whatever it may be." warned Marge.

Dixie nodded, "Marge is right, you know... I haven't been thinking about this too closely. I felt too comfortable... but you know what? Metal Mario's playing a dangerous game, and I think he's been caught red handed."

Curtis shook his head, "Look dawg, I had no problem with Ben. I just knew his game, and I wanted his ass out Day 1. But now... #%#% it, Metal Mario's pissed me off. He's going next."

" _I know Nightwolf and Ryo have their problems with me being lazy and all that #%#%, but I didn't think they would use it as like a strategy... I figured it was just an annoyance more than anything. Now Metal Mario's on their side, and if I don't do something, I'm a goner, dawg. Ain't happening." - Curtis_

Mickey nodded, "We have to decide if it's better to vote Metal Mario off next, or Ryo. Nightwolf doesn't deserve to leave like this, I think he's just caught in the crosshairs, honestly. If not Metal Mario, it has to be Ryo."

Dixie nodded, "I'm okay with voting off either one, Mickey. Let's do this, alright? The four of us and Ben, we'll take control of the game."

"And hey, we could be the Final 4 right here, right now if you want?" suggested Mickey.

Curtis laughed, shaking his head, "Nuh uh, I ain't buying that one dawg. For someone who's been riding Ben's #%#% the whole way, how should I believe that?"

Mickey glared at Curtis, before smirking, "I also rode Jake's, and look at where that got him."

Curtis whistled, shaking his head, "Savage..."

" _I think we planted the right seeds, and hopefully this is all it will take to get control of the game in our favor. I never would have thought we would be trying to align with the same people we were just trying to vote off a few days ago... but that's Survivor for you. It changes on a dime all the time." - Mickey_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area. Joneto, already having immunity, did not show up.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from the Fasasaga and Selu tribes."

Andrew and Ryo did so.

"For today's challenge, it's time for the classic log rolling challenge! You will send one person up each round to face off against two other tribe members in a log rolling challenge. First person to fall off gets no points. Second gets one point. Last one standing gets two points. At the end of five rounds, the tribes with the most points win immunity. Losing tribe goes to tribal council where the fifth winner will leave this game after 11 days. In addition, Selu, you must have Jordan participate in the immunity challenge. Let's get started."

Fasasaga chose to sit out Isabelle. Heicheu chose to sit out Littlefoot, while Selu chose to sit out Ben, Dixie, Marge, and Mickey.

"Okay! First round, we have Vakarian, Beat, and Curtis! Survivors ready? GO!"

Beat and Curtis were able to work together to knock off Garrus almost immediately. Leaving only eachother left, Curtis used his weight to his advantage to knock Beat clean off the log, earning the win for Selu.

"Curtis wins the round! Selu leads with 2, Heicheu has 1, and Fasasaga has 0!"

Garrus shook his head, a little annoyed that he was double teamed by the others. Beat and Curtis shook hands in respect of one another before rejoining their tribes.

"Second round, we have Batgirl, Aladdin, and Jordan facing off! Survivors ready? GO!"

Jordan was eager to win immunity and send Fasasaga to tribal council, knowing full and well that he would be safe from the vote. Using his weight to his advantage, Jordan rolled Aladdin clean off first, but Batgirl was a little more nimble to knock off. Batgirl matched Jordan's rolls easily, but Jordan was still able to get Batgirl off.

"Jordan wins the round! Selu leads with 4 points, while Fasasaga and Heicheu are tied with 1."

Jordan celebrated with the Selu tribe, happy he showed off to the Fasasaga tribe, showing that they desperately needed him for challenges. Batgirl and Aladdin were both upset that they lost, knowing once again immunity was going to come down to one of their tribes, as there was nothing stopping Selu.

"Okay, for the third round we have Andrew, Bayonetta, and Metal Mario! Survivors ready? GO!"

Bayonetta made the first move before Andrew or Metal Mario had a chance to react. However, Metal Mario stayed on pretty easily, while Andrew fell into the water. Metal Mario then started to run on the log, and eventually he was able to outrun Bayonetta into slipping off the log.

"Metal Mario wins the round! He extends Selu's lead with 6 points! Heicheu has 2 points, while Fasasaga only has 1 point."

Metal Mario high fived his tribe members, while Bayonetta felt at least satisfied in beating Andrew. Andrew shook his head, not happy with his performance.

"It's time for the fourth round. Flareon, Reala, and Nightwolf will be facing off. Survivors ready? GO!"

Flareon was already a little skittish on the log, knowing that a pool of water was beneath her. She once liked water before turning into a Flareon, so she wanted to avoid it at all costs. With Reala and Nightwolf already operating the log roll pretty well, Flareon was unable to keep her balance, so she slipped off and hopped onto the land instead of in the water, eliminating her. Between Nightwolf and Reala, Nightwolf was able to outmaneuver Reala's tactics, and knocked him into the water.

"Nightwolf wins the round! Selu has a good whopping 8 points, while Heicheu has 3 and Fasasaga only has 1."

Nightwolf nodded, satisfied with his performance. Reala didn't mind losing, since he figured now that Heicheu was probably going to win the challenge. Flareon felt really bad about losing the challenge.

"Time for the final round. Mordin, Jiro, and Ryo Hazuki will be facing off for immunity. This could change everything. Survivors ready? GO!"

Because of Jordan being forced to participate on the Selu tribe, Fasasaga had to substitute him with Mordin. Mordin stood absolutely no change in the physical challenge, and Ryo and Jiro were able to roll him clean off the log. Then it was down to the nimble Jiro and the strong Ryo. In the end, Jiro was able to prevent Selu from having a clean sweep, and rolled him off the log.

"Jiro wins the round for Heicheu! With the results being 9-5-1, SELU AND HEICHEU WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of Selu and Heicheu hugged and cheered.

"Selu dominates once again in this game, and for the first time since Day 3, Heicheu will not be going to tribal council! Great work by all of you! Jordan, you as well will be safe from the vote, having helped Selu win immunity. Fasasaga, sadly, for one of the six of you, it will be your last night here. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 11

With tribal council looming, anything had potential to happen, and Jordan was completely safe. There was nothing keeping from leaving.

Batgirl and Jordan were talking down by the beach, discussing the vote a little bit.

"I just want you to know that if I go home tonight, you have nobody left in this game," said Batgirl, "So we need to flip the vote tonight, alright?"

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, okay, dude, whatever... who are you trying to get out? Isabelle?"

" _Batgirl, I'm sorry, you have no shot tonight. If I'm going down, you're coming down with me, because I'm here to stay. You're a huge threat later down the road, and I'm glad I exposed you when I did. Now that I'm safe, you're going home, I'm staying, and maybe I'll be the one to change the game." - Jordan_

"What do you think? Should we split the girls up? Or split up the aliens? Who's more threatening?" asked Batgirl.

Jordan shrugged, "I mean... the girls aren't even playing the game. So let's just... let's just vote out Garrus or Mordin tonight. Is that fair?"

Batgirl nodded softly, "Alright, that's a good idea. We'll vote for Garrus then. Keep Mordin for the puzzles, and isolate him. I think I can get Andrew, and if I get Andrew, I get the girls."

" _Tonight is do or die tonight. If I can get Andrew, Flareon, and Isabelle on my side tonight, Garrus goes home, and this game changes. Jordan has to stay tonight, so... as long as he's here, I'll use him for my own needs. If I can survive the vote tonight, I'll be pleasantly surprised with myself." - Batgirl_

Batgirl and Jordan shook hands, before the duo split off in different directions. Jordan had a smirk on his face, knowing he was not going to withhold his promise.

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Andrew, Isabelle, Flareon, Mordin, and Garrus were discussing the vote.

"I mean.. are we all sticking together tonight? Nobody has any objections?" asked Andrew, looking around.

Garrus and Mordin shook their heads. Flareon looked down a little somberly, while Isabelle shook her head as well with a frown on her face.

" _Everyone's down in the dumps tonight, and I don't blame them. We've come to like Batgirl, but for our alliance to move together, she has to go. Jordan's safe, so Batgirl's our only target. At the same time though, there was any time to make a power move... tonight's that night to do it." - Andrew_

"I know, it's a tough vote, Batgirl does a lot for this tribe," replied Andrew, "But she has to go for our alliance to move ahead. It really sucks, but... that's Survivor."

"Shame, really. Batgirl could have gone so much farther. Oh well. Survivor not fair. Unpleasant implications should she stay." said Mordin.

Flareon sighed, "Well.. if it has to happen, it will happen..." She clearly didn't like this plan at all.

"What's got you so upset, Flareon? It's not like you were close with her?" asked Garrus, a little concerned about her.

Flareon shook her head, "No but... I don't know. I just feel bad for her. She's being voted off for... really no reason."

" _Flareon's right. Nobody deserves to be voted off for no reason. Batgirl hasn't done enough to be voted off yet. Now, if you ask me, we need to be a stronger team.. and there's no way Isabelle can help us win these challenges. If I can get the votes, tonight would be a good night to send her home." - Garrus_

Isabelle rubbed Flareon's back, "Yeah... I don't like it either... but I want to stay loyal to the alliance. I sort of got over it last night."

"No matter what happens tonight, we return back to camp together, and with one common enemy to eliminate from the game. Alright?" said Andrew.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and everyone agreed to vote against Batgirl tonight.

" _Sadly, Batgirl's going home, and I'm sort of okay with it. Yesterday, I didn't like that idea, but now I've gotten over it, and it has to be done. My loyalty is to Andrew, Garrus, Mordin, and Flareon... and sadly Batgirl is not apart of that alliance. So because of that, she has to go. It's still sad though..." - Isabelle_

After the alliance split off, everyone started doing last minute chores before tribal council began. Batgirl approached Andrew in the forest to discuss a few things.

"Should I bring my stuff tonight? Or is there a hope for things to change?" asked Batgirl.

"Well... I would always bring your stuff, just to stay safe, but... I'm open for suggestions." said Andrew.

Batgirl nodded, "Yeah, I suppose that's true. Well, I talked with Jordan, and he said that he would like to split the aliens up. So... Garrus tonight? Those two know eachother in real life. They will never split."

" _Right now, I have to convince Andrew to vote for Garrus tonight. That sounds like a challenge because those two work together really well as leaders, but honestly, I think I can get Andrew to do it. With Jordan still in the game no matter what, tonight may be the night for a power move." - Batgirl_

Andrew nodded, "That's a possibility there... Flareon's pretty upset about the vote tonight. Maybe she'll join us... I don't know. I don't really want to upset her more."

"I just feel like Jordan staying puts this tribe in an awkward position," said Batgirl, "All I'm going to say Andrew is... you can't play the same way as before. I know you like leading the tribe but... all that's going to do is mark a target on your back at the merge. If you make moves now, you might be able to distance yourself."

Andrew nodded, "I'll think about it, Batgirl..."

After Batgirl left Andrew to his own devices, he was later approached by Garrus and Mordin just hours before tribal council.

"I want to ask you a really serious question tonight," said Garrus, "Are we making the right decision tonight? Or should we keep Batgirl around for the strength? You know we would be stronger without Isabelle..."

Mordin nodded, "Agreed. Don't like deception. But stronger without her. Ashamed to say so. Wouldn't want this to happen under normal circumstances."

" _Garrus wants to vote out Isabelle. Don't really agree with it. Too early to betray. However, won't do it alone. If Isabelle is to go tonight, need more votes to make it happen. Andrew Miller. Quite the leader. Would take most of the blame should Isabelle go tonight. Garrus and myself? Unnoticed." - Mordin_

Andrew chuckled shaking his head, "Wow... uhhh... I don't know. Do you think it's worth breaking the alliance just because we can't take a shot at Jordan?"

Garrus shrugged, "Is it really breaking the alliance if it's for the tribe? All you would need to do is reel Flareon back in, and that shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh she would be devastated if we vote out Isabelle without her knowing," replied Andrew, shaking his head, "She wouldn't trust us anymore. Jordan and Batgirl have eachother's backs. Flareon could make three, and we're done."

"Then a tiebreaker comes. Problematic." replied Mordin, uttering his most used word.

The three of them spoke about the plan a little bit closer, and then finally they came to an agreement about what needed to happen. Andrew also told them a few more things that happened earlier.

" _In the end, though, Batgirl's right. I have to change my game. It may change tonight, it may change the next vote, but I need to start emerging as a strategist, while still leading my tribe to victory. I'm not really known for being a strategist, so this is new for me, sort of. We'll see how it plays out." - Andrew_

– – – – –

The Fasasaga tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So tonight is going to be the night where the first Fasasaga member leaves the game permanently, so it should be an interesting night. Isabelle, you were on a nice little run, so do you think losing Jordan is what cost you guys today?" asked Jeff.

Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely. Jordan does a lot for us as a player. He's super strong, he's a good competitor. That's all we could ask for in a player to help us win." replied Isabelle.

Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Andrew, as the usual designated leader for this tribe, what do you think Fasasaga needs to do in order to win challenges again?" asked Jeff.

"I think we need to come together as a more unified tribe. Today, we just didn't have that unity because we were a man down. Now that we have him back, we're ready to come back after we get through a tough vote tonight." replied Andrew.

Flareon nodded softly, as did Garrus.

"Jordan, clearly this tribe values your worth, but you don't seem to be buying it. Why?" asked Jeff.

"Because if I didn't win with Selu today, I was going home tonight. I was caught working with Bayonetta, and now I have that stigma that will follow me the rest of the way through this game, and I don't like it. They know they want me for challenges, but it's bull crap." replied Jordan.

"Vakarian, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight.. I'm going to vote with the majority of the tribe. Whatever the tribe feels most comfortable doing, I'm going to do it. I don't care what people think of me, but I'm doing it." replied Garrus.

Mordin nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Batgirl, you're up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: I'm terribly sorry. I really wish it didn't have to end like this. Hope you can forgive me. (?)

Batgirl's Vote: You're a good guy, and I admire you greatly. But tonight, I have to send you home. (Garrus)

Jordan's Vote: You put this whole thing on yourself, I hate to say it. I'm staying, you're leaving. (Batgirl)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Garrus. (He blinked, confused.)

…

Batgirl. One vote Batgirl, one vote Vakarian. (She nodded.)

…

…

Batgirl. Two votes Batgirl, one vote Vakarian.

…

…

Batgirl. That's three votes Batgirl, one vote Vakarian. (She rolled her eyes.)

…

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Batgirl. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Batgirl was a little upset, but she handled her elimination well as she handed her torch up to Jeff.

"Batgirl, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Batgirl turned to face the others, "Jordan told me to vote for you Garrus. Just so you're aware." She then turned to walk away. Jordan shrugged his shoulders, and Garrus didn't look bothered.

"With that, another vote done and out of the way. Seemed like a sad vote, but overall, someone has to be voted off, and it makes Survivor exactly what it is; complicated. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Batgirl's Final Words**

"Jordan being kidnapped completely screwed me over, but you know what... I should have played a little earlier. I knew Bayonetta was an easy vote, so I figured to lay low and avoid conflict. There's a ton of things I would do differently on a third try, but overall, I'm satisfied with myself in Survivor."

VOTE

Batgirl – Isabelle, Jordan, Mordin, Flareon, Garrus, and Andrew

Garrus – Batgirl

Sorry for no updates on Big Brother Fire Emblem Edition. I decided to hold it off due to the passing of my cat, Ankha, which was really hard on me. We should be back on schedule after this!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Batgirl's fans are going to be mad at me, but I'm sure you all have other favorites!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 My Inner Teenage Spirit

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After the first major blindside of the season, Jiro and Littlefoot had no idea who to trust other than themselves from here on out. Despite losing trust with Aladdin and Beat, Littlefoot still wanted to take out the villains, but Jiro still didn't know. Meanwhile, Aladdin needed to do major damage control to make sure he and Beat stayed safe._

 _That said, Reala and Bayonetta were not quite out of the running just yet. Bayonetta had a plan of her own to save their alliance by potentially playing both sides and becoming the swing votes, to which Reala immediately agreed to. Meanwhile, Aladdin tried to get Jiro and Littlefoot's trust back. While it seemed to work, Jiro threw out the threat of a SEGA alliance between Beat, Bayonetta, and Reala._

 _Over at the Fasasaga tribe, Andrew and Batgirl had a nice conversation, and Batgirl tried to make a deal with him to hopefully get farther in the game once Jordan was gone. Andrew was tempted to the offer, knowing he would be left alone with two pairs soon enough._

 _The Box of Twists hit the game hard once again with the kidnapping twist, and Selu, coming in second, chose to kidnap Jordan from Fasasaga. This immediately worried Batgirl, knowing that without Jordan, anyone was fair game. She tried to make good with Garrus and Mordin, and seemed to make progress, as Garrus wanted Isabelle to go for strength. Meanwhile, both Flareon and Isabelle were sad that Jordan was kidnapped, as it put a target on Batgirl's back, and they felt like she didn't deserve it._

 _Meanwhile at the Selu camp, Ben told Marge and Mickey about his suspicions about Metal Mario, Nightwolf, and Ryo working together. He wanted to form a new alliance with Dixie and Curtis and make a new majority alliance, to which both Mickey and Marge agreed to. While this was going on, the Silent Shamans were tracking their progress and wondering the next move._

 _Being kidnapped, Jordan spilled the beans about everything going on at Fasasaga, knowing he was pretty much screwed no matter what. He offered his loyalty to Selu, and that had majorly mixed reactions from many members. Meanwhile, Mickey and Marge managed to make an alliance with Dixie and Curtis, hoping to successfully change the game on Selu._

 _Over at the Joneto tribe, Raine, Zatanna, Tatsuki, and Squall all spoke about the state of affairs, and Tatsuki and Squall were able to pinpoint the target on Etna, followed by Hyde. However, Tatsuki could not make Raine feel comfortable enough, as Raine felt like they would turn on her whenever they felt like it. Etna overheard the whole conversation and told Hyde everything._

 _Having won the reward challenge, the Joneto tribe savored their new pet chickens and rooster. Not a whole lot happened as they ate, except learning that Raine was an absolutely terrible chef._

 _At the immunity challenge, Jordan being on Selu completely destroyed Fasasaga in the challenge against Selu and Heicheu, giving Selu an easy win, and Heicheu their first win since Day 3. Fasasaga was sent to tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, Batgirl warned Jordan that if she left tonight, he would be all alone. This didn't seem to bother Jordan in the slightest, and he suggested targeting Garrus to break up his alliance with Mordin. The main Fasasaga alliance agreed to vote out Batgirl despite Garrus and Flareon not agreeing with the idea 100%. Garrus wanted to vote out Isabelle, and tried to get Andrew on his side to do so. Andrew soon realized that he himself needed to change his game soon enough._

 _At tribal council, Andrew was able to talk Garrus down from his plan, and they along with the rest of the tribe voted out Batgirl in a 6-1 decision. Despite throwing Jordan under the bus last minute, nobody seemed to mind her attempt. 27 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Flareon, Garrus, Isabelle, Jordan, and Mordin**

 **Heicheu: Aladdin, Bayonetta, Beat, Jiro, Littlefoot, and Reala**

 **Joneto: Etna, Hyde, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Selu: Ben, Curtis, Dixie, Marge, Metal Mario, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Ryo**

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 12

The tribe returned from a very sad tribal council. Nobody really wanted to vote off Batgirl aside from Jordan, but the alliance wanted to stick together, and thus, they let it happen.

"It needed to be done," explained Andrew, "We will move on from this, and continue playing. Batgirl obviously didn't make alliances when she should have... and that's on her."

Flareon and Isabelle both nodded in agreement. Mordin didn't say anything, although Garrus looked bothered about the decision made.

" _I hated last night's vote. Batgirl had to go home for our alliance to stay strong in the game. I don't see our alliance falling apart anytime soon, so... Jordan's going home next, and that's alright by me. I just need to put my feelings aside and remember that it's just a game... and I know I can do it." - Flareon_

Jordan was more bothered about the hypocritical attitude the tribe had at tribal council, speaking up, "You know.. I think it's funny that you all respect my strength and you were willing to vote me out of the game. Loyalty's a fun game, huh?"

Isabelle nodded, "I'm sorry Jordan, I know you're right..."

Jordan shook his head, "No, don't be. I know none of you are really sorry. This whole time, it's just a charity case for both Andrew and Garrus. Playing the game... yeah right. Y'all are playing their games."

"Yes, because voting out Batgirl was my call last night." muttered Garrus.

"You can say however you want to, man," shrugged Jordan, "I just want the girls and Mordin to know, play the game before it plays you. Got it?" He then shook his head and left the area to go fishing with the spear.

" _I've sort of had it with my tribe's attitude, man. Andrew runs the tribe like a mob boss. He's the nicer kind of mob boss though. Garrus is his right hand man, and Mordin, Isabelle, and Flareon are all sheep being led to the slaughter house. That's how it is man, plain and simple." - Jordan_

Mordin shook his head, "Continuing to isolate himself? Pity for him. Could do better then that."

"Mordin's right," replied Garrus, "He had all the time in the world to save himself. Instead, he just isolates himself. Guaranteed that's what he will do until we vote him out."

Andrew shrugged, "I have nothing wrong with that, I mean... we're five strong, he's not. We just... we just need to be more honest with him. Yeah, he's strong, but he's going home. Telling him that he's a valued member of the tribe is just... wrong. He's right, we do sound like hypocrites."

" _Now that Batgirl is gone, I really don't want to make our team any weaker than it has to be. Jordan being gone from our tribe proves just how weak we will be without him. As much as it pains me to break the alliance, we have to do it. I trust Andrew and Mordin will see things my way." - Garrus_

Andrew, Flareon, and Isabelle remained in the shelter while Garrus and Mordin went off to fill the water jugs.

"I think this game is only going to get harder and harder," sighed Flareon, "But now it's the long stretch out... there's only 38 days left to go!"

Andrew smiled, "Seems like the game truly begins now, huh? But let's not kid ourselves... the game has been going from the beginning."

" _Batgirl told me before tribal council that I have to start playing the game. In my previous seasons, I simply led my tribe through the game. I never really did a whole lot of big moves, strategizing, any of that. Given that this is the Final Showdown, I have to change my strategy slightly." - Andrew_

"I had to do some serious work last night," explained Andrew, "Because Garrus agreed with you, Flareon. Batgirl didn't deserve to be voted off. He wanted Isabelle to be voted out last night."

"Whoa, wait, really? Why?" asked Isabelle, a little shocked.

"Because he knows we would be a stronger tribe, physically," replied Andrew, "But I talked him down, saying we can always make a come back."

Flareon shook her head, "Don't we have like an alliance or something? Why would he want to break it all up now?"

" _I was really surprised that Garrus wants me to go soon. I mean, Garrus has been very quiet and I just thought it was because he's sticking to the plan. But really, he's just been barred from making the moves he wants to make. I don't know if I can trust him or Mordin moving forward..." - Isabelle_

Andrew shrugged, "I don't know... but we may need to make a power move at our next vote. Because I really don't see him or Mordin voting Jordan next... if they get his vote, it will be 3 against 3. We need to work Jordan."

"And vote off Mordin, I guess?" replied Isabelle.

Andrew shook his head, "Garrus, actually. We need Mordin for the puzzles in all honestly despite how squishy he is..."

"Alright... I'll do it. Anything to protect my best friend in the game, I'll do it!" smiled Flareon, hugging Isabelle, who hugged her back.

" _I do feel really safe playing this game with Andrew and Isabelle right now. I want to do everything in my power to make sure they're both safe. If Garrus wants to vote off Isabelle because she's a weak link, I won't let him do that, in fact, I'll help vote him out at the expense of trusting Jordan." - Flareon_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 12

Tatsuki and Squall were busy cleaning up around camp. There wasn't truly a whole lot of things going on around camp, so things were mostly quiet.

Eventually, Hyde approached the duo to have a talk, "Hey guys... Robert ain't here, is he?"

Tatsuki shook her head, "Uhh... no, he's out keeping an eye on the chickens, why?"

"I thought the chickens were dead, man?" asked Hyde, a little confused.

"Zatanna lied about actually killing them," shrugged Squall, "She said she doesn't have that power to actually perform the killing curse."

" _At this point, man, I'm on my last legs, I need to try anything and everything to make sure I stay in this game, and hopefully get the support I need. I'm up front and personal, man. I will not hide anything from anyone. This is the Final Showdown, and I'll come out of it bloody if I have to." - Hyde_

"I don't want Robert around right now because he's a lying little punk," replied Hyde, "But that's besides the point... I know what's going on, man. He's going around being a little sneak, telling people different stories to benefit him."

"What do you mean?" asked Squall.

"I won't lie, man, you are a huge threat in this game," explained Hyde, looking at Tatsuki, "Physically strong, capable at playing this game... but why is it suddenly horrible for me to play the game?"

"Because you got caught playing all the sides," replied Tatsuki, "You said you were loyal to us, but then you were seen running off to Etna and plotting with her."

" _I don't see how anyone can trust Hyde at this point, and I think I was a fool to trust him in the first place. I thought to myself that he couldn't possibly play the same game as before, but after a few days of thinking about it... I think he can. I don't want him screwing up my plans right now." - Tatsuki_

"Sorry for having a conversation and exploring my options," mocked Hyde, "Also sorry for having a conversation with the one person nobody trusts in this game. Listen man, if you think voting me out instead of Raine is a good move... why the hell are you even here?"

Squall shook his head, "No... I don't think we even considered that, have we?"

Tatsuki shook her head as well, "No.. no we haven't. Raine has to go, but so does Etna. But after they both leave Hyde, I'm sorry, but you're in trouble."

Hyde shrugged, "Okay man, that's fine. I just want to know where I stand. I'm not afraid to tell you my honest opinions. I got nothing to hide, man. Just remember who you're willing to trust. We have many snakes in this camp."

" _Squall and Tatsuki can say whatever they want to say, man. I know Etna's probably the next one on the cutting block, and if that happens, I don't know if I can truly make it out of the one following that vote. This game needs to change, and I have to be the one that makes it happen, man." - Hyde_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Raine and Zatanna were having a chat about the conversation from a few days ago with Squall and Tatsuki.

"Something fishy is going on, and I don't really like it..." murmured Raine.

"You don't trust what anyone says, don't you? Just me?" replied Zatanna.

Raine nodded, "Exactly. Tatsuki's slip up has me completely worried. Especially since Squall had to swing in and save her last minute."

" _I have a hard time trusting anyone, honestly. I pick my allies from Day 1, and I intend to stick by them. However... it seems almost everytime I end up on the bottom losing said allies. I don't trust anyone on this tribe except for Zatanna. Right now, I need to assess my situation." - Raine_

"Hyde and Etna want to take out Tatsuki, right?" asked Raine.

Zatanna nodded softly, "I think so, based on what Etna told me. But they also want you out, Raine. Remember that."

Raine sighed a little bit, "I know... and you may think I'm crazy... but why don't we help eachother achieve a common goal? Do you think that's possible?"

"You mean... align with Hyde and Etna, and vote off Tatsuki?" asked Zatanna.

" _I think it's completely crazy to align with two players that clearly want one of your allies out of the game. But at the same time, when you think about it, I'm not too worried about Hyde or Etna right now. I'm worried about Squall and Tatsuki. They're a power duo, they're strong, and too good." - Zatanna_

"Yeah. It sounds crazy, I agree, but it may be a good chance to break up quite a strong duo right now." explained Raine.

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah.. we're just going to have to hope that Hyde and Etna take up on our offer. That would be a really creative move, honestly."

Raine nodded, reaching over to shake Zatanna's hand firmly, reassuring her that no matter what, the two of them would always be allies.

" _I do know that no matter where I go in this game, I know Zatanna will always have my back. It's good to have her around for that reason. I never really had a strong female ally before, so this is a new Survivor experience for me. I just hope that things work out well for us in the long run." - Raine_

– – – – –

Selu Day 12

Breakfast was being made nice and early for the morning rush around camp. Metal Mario and Mickey were the only ones still in bed, while everyone else was out and about.

Curtis, Marge, and Dixie were sitting around the fire while Marge cooked breakfast. The breakfast was nothing special, as it was just rice, beans, and a little bit of fruit mixed in.

"May not be the oatmeal I make for my children, but I think it's pretty darn fancy." chuckled Marge.

"Glad we're making a use out of those bananas Curtis and I found the other day," smiled Dixie, "This will surely be a good breakfast."

" _Life on the Selu tribe has been pretty decent. We have a few minor tension problems, but honestly we come through in the immunity challenges! However, every strong tribe eventually loses, and I know our time is coming real soon. I hope that day never comes, because I like our tribe the way it is!" - Dixie_

"Marge is Team Mom after all, dawg," smirked Curtis, "She's right in her element, you know? Can the other tribes say they have a good Mom?"

Marge chuckled, although she didn't say anything back to Curtis. Curtis finished drinking his water, and then let out a little belch. Dixie giggled at it as it sort of came out of nowhere, but of course Marge didn't like it.

"How the heck did you burp on water of all things?" laughed Dixie.

Curtis shrugged, "Dawg, I've trained myself to burp on command. I can turn little hiccups into loud obnoxious burps."

Marge sighed a little, trying to pay little to no attention to Curtis, but it wasn't easy for her not to say something.

" _I have never really liked Curtis from Day 1. He's really lazy, he's rude, and he's very immature for someone who's supposed to be older than me. I don't really like watching it happen and nobody saying anything. Nightwolf sure has a lot of patience for that man, I have to say. I surely don't." - Marge_

"Surely breakfast is no place for your immaturity, Curtis." said Marge.

Curtis rolled his eyes, "And see, she even acts like she's supposed to be my mother, dawg. Come on, you know I'm just playing."

"Well I don't like it, and I don't want it around the camp fire," muttered Marge, "I hate having to tell an older man that, too. You should know better."

" _So Marge has the audacity to tell me to be more mature. Dawg... I get that I'm not the biggest gentlemen this side of Survivor, but come on... this ain't a good time to act all high and mighty. She's just plain and simply a bitch. We don't need a mother around here, dawg. We ain't kids." - Curtis_

"Marge, please don't get too upset over it... you know that's just how Curtis is." replied Dixie.

Marge shook her head, "Someone has to say something about it, Dixie. Surely Nightwolf is bothered by it just as much as I am."

"Yet he says #%#% about it," shrugged Curtis, "You're just having a hissy fit over nothing, dawg. Do what Nightwolf does, and just keep that crap to yourself. Don't you have a fat oaf of a husband that's just like me?"

Marge groaned, "My Homer is nothing compared to you, Curtis. Let's just get that right. Don't even disrespect my husband's name out here."

" _This is just Curtis being Curtis. Marge knows that, Nightwolf knows that, but while Nightwolf keeps his mouth shut and lets Curtis be annoying, Marge chooses to speak up. Yeah, sometimes that's better, but... sometimes it can put a target on you. We need to work together, not against eachother." - Dixie_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Nightwolf, Ryo, and Ben were filling up water jugs for the morning run. They were also talking about a few things.

"So where are your heads at? I'm just curious because... well, we haven't talked." said Ben.

Ryo nodded, "I think it should be on the same page. We all want Curtis out, correct?"

"Right, yeah," nodded Ben, "But I just want to know if I should be concerned at all. Have you heard my name come up at all?"

"Not that I have heard about. But I don't know why you are worried about that. Surely if we stay on the same page, you wouldn't have anything to worry about." reassured Nightwolf.

" _I decided to go get water with Nightwolf and Ryo this morning. My goal is to see where their heads are at. Let's face it, the theory is that they and Metal Mario are a trio... but the more I thought... at the very least, these two guys are working together. Who knows who Metal Mario is loyal to." - Ben_

Ben nodded, "Yeah sure, that's true. But you gotta know where I'm coming from, right? I know you two are together, so I just wanted to see if I should be at all concerned?"

"What? Together?" asked Ryo, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, you two are always seen together. Strategic or not, you two are working together in my eyes. Nothing to be worried about, it's not a bad thing." replied Ben.

" _Ben's a really smart guy. I know that Nightwolf and myself would be seen as a duo, which is common knowledge. However, if they put the pieces together, and pinpoint Metal Mario as a third ally... things could fall apart. This will also test his loyalty. I still don't know if I can trust him 100%, yet." - Ryo_

Nightwolf held his arms behind his back, "Very well... I think you have nothing to worry about then. Ryo and I have done our best to keep your name out of the limelight. The spirits honor your dedication to the Selu tribe, and I will honor their wishes and desires."

Ben chuckled softly, "Great... great, I'm honored to be a great delight to the Native American spirits. Thank you, man. But yeah... keep me informed, maybe? Also, keep in mind who you share information with."

After filling up the final water jug, Ben carried it back to camp. This left Nightwolf and Ryo behind.

"Who we share information with... whatever does he mean by that?" asked Nightwolf.

"Metal Mario, maybe... do you think he sold us out? Or is Ben implying we can't trust him?" asked Ryo.

"Or maybe we told Ben too much." replied Nightwolf.

" _My closest ally for the time being is definitely Ryo Hazuki. He's very loyal, he's honest, he's someone that has all the traits that I as well as the spirits honor so very much. He does not trust Metal Mario, though, which could bring down our alliance of Shamans. We will need to work on that." - Nightwolf_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 12

Aladdin and Beat were out in the water checking custom made fish traps for the morning. Not a whole lot else was going on for this tribe, though.

"I gotta say, dude, I think things are going swell for us, don't you think?" asked Beat.

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, I can't argue with that. Finally we win a challenge, and maybe that will shake things up on that Fasasaga tribe, huh?"

" _Heicheu was on a downward spiral for awhile. We've lost three players so far, and it took quite the toll on us. But lately, I think we've gotten our groove back, and maybe it's a new coming for the Heicheu tribe. Although game wise, I don't know where everyone stands. That's a problem." - Aladdin_

"I gotta ask you something, though," said Aladdin, "Jiro was talking to me about a threat of an all SEGA alliance."

Beat blinked, before laughing, "Hah! That's a load of crap right there dude. Seriously? I've been the biggest advocate to getting Reala outta here! Where did Jiro come up with that?"

"Well... that, actually. You keep saying that, but it never happens." replied Aladdin.

"Yeah well, dude, he's only here today because I wanted to keep my word to you," explained Beat, "I could have easily sent him packing last vote."

" _Jiro's coming up with some wild theories, and it's sort of pissing me off. He knows that I want Reala out of here. Rain and Samantha needed to go when they did, and Cousteau? I was staying loyal to my boy Aladdin. The more Jiro tries to work against me, the more likely Reala stays, dude." - Beat_

Beat shook his head, "I can't let Jiro get the best of me. We need Reala out of here. What do you propose we do?"

"I have to keep him away. I need to make sure he stays on track to getting rid of Reala," replied Aladdin, "I know Littlefoot wants Reala out, but... not sure about Jiro."

"Keep him on a tight leash, bro," sighed Beat, "I can't have that kid running around making me look like a double dealer, because that is a straight up lie."

Aladdin nodded, "Don't worry, I trust you." He smiled at him and shook his hand firmly.

" _I trust Beat 100%. I know there's no SEGA alliance right now, because Beat has followed me every step of the way. I wanted Cousteau to go, and he followed through with me. Maybe I'm just the biggest fool in Survivor history and I'm playing into his hands, but I'm confident he's not." - Aladdin_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Reala and Bayonetta were sitting around the camp fire having a chat of their own.

"What do you have planned for the day?" asked Reala, eating a mango.

"I think I have a plan up my sleeve... but I'm waiting to see what the Box of Twists has in store for us today. It could ruin any plan of mine if it goes unexpecting." replied Bayonetta.

" _Reala's done a lot of work for the Heicheu tribe, and I believe it's now my turn to turn up the heat. I want more than anything to pull off more amazing displays of my abilities to the others. They know what Reala's capable of, but I don't think they've had time to be ready for me." - Bayonetta_

"True, true... but I do have to ask if it's a good plan, after all. I rather you not go around and do something outrageous." replied Reala.

Bayonetta shook her head, "Trust me, Reala, I'm far from outrageous. If this plan of mine works.. we could easily make a 3-3 tie vote. There's one person we know we cannot get on our side no matter what."

Reala nodded, "Littlefoot, right? He's never really had one nice thing to say about us, honestly. It would be easy to get the votes against him as he's the weakest link."

"Exactly... and I think I can make up a believable lie in order to get the votes on our side one way or another." smirked Bayonetta.

" _I either want to force a 3-3 tie, or get the majority votes. Clearly Reala's the target, and I have to put my butt in the line of fire if we tie. Quite frankly I have nothing against that, since I have already been voted off, so this will just be another day in the limelight for me. But... I won't be leaving." - Bayonetta_

"I do hope you know what you're doing, Bayonetta," replied Reala, "I know you have done crazier in the past with that cowardly knight and his dragon daughter... but these are former winners after all. Even I had to change my strategy."

Bayonetta nodded, "Oh don't be so daft Reala. Even if we have former winners in the mix, fools are always fools..."

"That may be true..." replied Reala.

" _Bayonetta's a good ally, but I rather be the one making all of the deals. I just don't trust what Bayonetta is going to do behind my back. She knows I'm in the line of fire before she is, so if something goes wrong, I'll be the one going home. But... no harm in seeing what she does, right?" - Reala_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Joneto, Selu, Heicheu, getting your first look at the new Fasasaga tribe; Batgirl voted out at the last tribal council."

There was a few surprised faces on the sidelines, as nobody expected Batgirl to leave. Selu wasn't as surprised given Jordan told them she might be leaving. Zatanna sighed, and chose to ignore it.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites on it.

"Alright, we're bringing back an old twist we already did; Exile Island," smiled Jeff, "Only this time it will work a little differently. While there will be no individual immunity for the person sent to Exile Island, two people will be sent there to share the island. Those people will be determined by today's reward and immunity winner."

Everyone nodded, totally okay with Exile Island coming back for another turn.

"Now it's time for the reward challenge. For today's challenge, from Survivor Blood vs. Water, working two at a time, you will swim out towards a cage at the bottom of the ocean. You will then untie knots to release the gate, and retrieve a fish trap. Once both traps have been collected, the last two players will use puzzle pieces contained in the trap to assemble a puzzle. First tribe to finish, wins immunity, and reward."

Jeff then revealed bread, ham, beef, cheese, various condiments, and a plate full of brownies.

"I believe it's time for a Survivor picnic, and with today's reward, you'll win just that. Not only will you be safe and not have to worry about the immunity challenge later, but you will also have food to keep those bellies full. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Swimmers: Andrew and Jordan, Garrus and Isabelle

Puzzle: Flareon and Mordin

Heicheu

Swimmers: Aladdin and Beat, Bayonetta and Jiro

Puzzle: Littlefoot and Reala

Joneto

Swimmers: Hyde and Squall, Etna and Tatsuki

Puzzle: Raine and Zatanna

Selu

Swimmers: Ben and Dixie, Nightwolf and Ryo

Puzzle: Marge and Mickey

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew, Jordan, Aladdin, Beat, Hyde, Squall, Ben, and Dixie all dove into the water, swimming towards the big cage. Andrew, Beat, Hyde, and Dixie went underwater to release the first gates to the giant cage. All four tribes were, for the first time this season, were neck and neck with one another. Andrew, Beat, Hyde, and Dixie were able to retrieve the fish traps, and Jordan, Aladdin, Squall, and Ben assisted them in bringing back the fish traps.

With all four tribes tied, Garrus, Isabelle, Bayonetta, Jiro, Etna, Tatsuki, Nightwolf, and Ryo dove into the water next, swimming towards the second gate to get the second and last fish trap. Isabelle held onto the cage while Garrus went underwater to get the gate released. Jiro, Tatsuki, and Nightwolf dove underwater to release their own cages. Jiro struggled to hold his breath while unlocking the gate, and the knots proved difficult for Tatsuki. Nightwolf mastered the knots, as well as Garrus, and both Selu and Fasasaga took the lead away, with Isabelle and Ryo swimming alongside them the shore.

Flareon and Mordin opened the fish traps and released all the puzzle pieces inside for Fasasaga. Mickey and Marge did the same thing for Selu. At this point, it seemed likely that either tribe would win immunity for their tribe. While Jiro swapped out for Bayonetta, and Tatsuki went back up for another breath, it didn't seem like Joneto or Heicheu would catch up at this point.

Mordin was doing most of the work for Fasasaga, his brain putting the puzzle together pretty easily. Flareon tried to help, but she sort of let Mordin do most of it, knowing she was only at the puzzle because of the water. Marge and Mickey were working together instead of alone, and were assisting one another.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Mordin placed the final piece in place, and stood back, "Too easy." He waved his hand for Jeff.

Jeff ran over to check the puzzle, and confirm victory.

"Correct! FASASAGA WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Fasasaga hugged and cheered.

"Great job Fasasaga! Clearly, most of your win can be credited to the brains of Dr. Mordin Solus. Squishy you may be, your brains clearly show everyone here that you are here to win for Fasasaga. Great job, doc! You have a nice picnic to have when you get back to camp, but before you enjoy your picnic while not worrying about immunity... you need to send two people to Exile Island. You cannot send two people from the same team, and since Jiro was the last person sent, he cannot go."

All six members of Fasasaga discussed the matter quietly, before agreeing on two people.

"Okay, we agreed to send Littlefoot and Dixie Kong to Exile Island." confirmed Isabelle.

Both Littlefoot and Dixie nodded, neither of them too bothered by being sent to Exile Island. Dixie took a map from Jeff as the pair walked off in the direction of Exile Island.

"Both Littlefoot and Dixie will be back in time for the immunity challenge tomorrow. In the meantime, Fasasaga, enjoy your reward. Selu, Heicheu, Joneto? Got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 12

Both Dixie and Littlefoot arrived at Exile Island, and they were having a nice conversation about their lives back home.

"Are there any monkeys in your world, Littlefoot?" asked Dixie, curiously.

Littlefoot shook his head, "I don't know off hand, sorry. I'm still growing up, so maybe someday I'll meet one!"

" _So Fasasaga sent me to Exile Island today. I mean, I'm not too bothered by it. I don't think I'll be missing out on anything back at camp. I mean, we have our alliance all set up. My only concern is Marge and Curtis not getting along but... I don't expect it to explode any further honestly." - Dixie_

Both Dixie and Littlefoot found the urn with the hidden immunity idol clue inside. Dixie reached in to grab it, and shared it with Littlefoot kindly.

"So the hidden immunity idol is still in play... wow I completely forgot about it honestly!" giggled Dixie.

Littlefoot nodded, "Well when you guys win all the time, you really don't have to think about the game."

"Oh trust me, the game is definitely going over there..." replied Dixie with a light laugh.

"Your team is so great, Dixie," smiled Littlefoot, changing the subject, "You have all the strong guys, you have smart guys... it's almost like you got lucky with how the tribes were selected. I don't see you guys ever losing."

" _Having a new clue to the hidden immunity idol, I think I will show this to Jiro when I next see him again. I think we could go out looking for it if possible just so nobody else can have it. I just hope Bayonetta or Reala haven't gotten to it first, because that would be a really bad thing." - Littlefoot_

For the rest of the evening, Dixie and Littlefoot just talked about life back home, and what life was like at both Heicheu and Selu. Nothing about the game was discussed.

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 12

The Fasasaga tribe returned from the challenge feeling their morale at an all time high since Day 1.

"Woohoo!" cheered Flareon, giggling happily, "We're going to have a picnic! I'm so excited!"

"Thank you, Mordin," complimented Garrus, patting the salarian's back, "I don't know where we would be without your intellect."

"Nothing really. Just doing my job. Never needed Batgirl. Can do it all myself." replied Mordin, nodding his head confidently.

" _Believe this win raises my stock quite a bit. Best bet for puzzle challenges. No reason to vote me out now. Yes, perhaps too squishy. But physicality does not worry me. Makes me less of a threat. Like I once said before. Salarians are minor threats. Never see someone like me coming." - Mordin_

"We appreciate everything you do for us, Mordin," smiled Andrew, "So come on, let's have ourselves a great picnic and get along as a team."

Jordan nodded, smiling lightly, "Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it?"

So the tribe laid out a small space to have their picnic, and everyone started to feast on different things. While everyone had a sandwich including the two aliens on their team, most of the brownies were shared between Isabelle and Flareon.

"Eat all the brownies you want, girls," replied Garrus, "Until they offer turian chocolate again, I'll pass them down."

" _This reward has been a good one! Everyone had something to eat, and we were able to enjoy the reward as a tribe. Even Jordan participated and had fun with us. He's been a loner for quite awhile lately, but I'm glad he's willing to spend time with the rest of us and enjoy our rewards." - Flareon_

"Although... a shame we didn't get drinks to go with this reward," commented Jordan, before standing up, "I'm going to go fill up my water canteen."

Andrew stood up as well, "I'll go with you. Might as well fill the water jugs while we're out there, right?"

Jordan nodded, and soon he and Andrew walked out into the forest. No one back at camp questioned the decision to leave together.

" _I'm actually glad Andrew left the picnic with me. I need to get into his ear about making a big move. I don't know what's quite going on other than that I could be the next to go. If I can save myself by talking to the big cheese himself, then hey, I'll do it. I'll do anything at this point, man." - Jordan_

"I don't know what's going on around here," explained Jordan, "All I know is that I have a target on my back, and everyone wants me out despite saying I'm one of the best competitors here."

Andrew nodded, "Well, we're not going to lie to you, man. But honestly.. I don't want you to go out next. I mean.. what were you planning to do, honestly, if we lost?"

"Honestly? I think Isabelle should go home next. But I'm open to anything at this point, man." replied Jordan.

"Well see, I don't want that to happen. Isabelle's weak, but she's pretty loyal to us," replied Andrew, "I was thinking... splitting up Garrus and Mordin."

" _It's time to make some power moves. Garrus and Mordin are close, they will never break as long as we're out here. They could always turn on me, whereas Isabelle and Flareon I feel like will always stay by my side. If I can get Jordan's vote, we will have the numbers instead of risking a tie." - Andrew_

Jordan whistled a little bit, "Dude, I'll be down for that. Which one though? Garrus? Mordin?"

"If we vote Mordin off, we will have nobody for puzzles strictly. We're not bad, but Mordin's great at them. Garrus... he's good, but we can vote him off and not lose someone we really needed to have for challenges." replied Andrew.

Jordan nodded, "Okay, fair enough. Personally, Mordin's a smart guy. Garrus never had his back against the wall. Mordin did. He will find a way out like he did in Virmire, man."

Andrew nodded, before lending a hand out to shake, "Listen, we had a rough 12 days, but let's put the past behind us, and work forward."

Jordan nodded, smirking as he shook hands with Andrew.

" _For now, I'll stay loyal for Andrew. I'll kiss his ass until a team mix up or until the merge. Then I'm jumping over to Selu and helping them. Listen, I still don't trust Andrew as far as I can throw him. Once I help him get what he wants, where do I stand after? He's keeping the girls!" - Jordan_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 12

The green tribe returned from the challenge a little disappointed that they didn't win reward.

"Well, that sucked," sighed Tatsuki, "But that's just reward... immunity is still around the corner honestly."

Squall nodded, "We don't need a picnic. We can have chickens instead."

Zatanna chuckled, "Sorry for the lie there, guys... it's just a harmless prank, I swear."

" _So I sort of lied about the chickens being dead... but it's just harmless, nothing personal. I just wanted to have a little fun when all I really did was just put them to sleep. They are alive and well, and that makes them better to eat then... letting them rot in death. That's just disgusting!" - Zatanna_

"Alright then, let's get some chicken stew going!" smirked Hyde, rubbing his hands together.

While Tatsuki and Zatanna got a pot of water boiling up on the fire pit, Squall walked over to the chicken coop to grab another chicken to eat. However... to his surprise... there were no chickens left. Only a couple of eggs were in their place.

"Okay then... that's odd." said Squall to himself, stoic as ever.

" _I don't think chickens disappear on their own. Clearly someone sabotaged us on this tribe. The chickens are gone, and all we have left are eggs. I don't know what happened, I don't know who did it, but it was clearly someone that is a Joneto member. Who is it... definitely not me." - Squall_

Squall returned back to camp with the eggs, "I hate to say it guys... but the chickens are gone."

Hyde chuckled, "That's a good one, Squall. Chickens just don't disappear, man." He thought he was joking.

"What do you mean they're... gone?" asked Robert, a little surprised, believing Squall.

"They're just gone. Someone opened up the coop, and all the chickens are gone." replied Squall.

" _Okay, so we lose the reward challenge, we return back to camp, ready to have chicken stew... and the chickens are gone. Yep. They left us. Left us eggs to eat instead, man. That just irritates the hell out of me, man, because that means someone here wants to ruin our lives and take away our food." - Hyde_

All seven members of Joneto gathered around the chicken coop. Nobody seemed to notice the closed in area around the coop, like it was set up to be a pen area to keep the chickens contained outside the coop.

"Someone must have opened the cage when we left for the challenge," said Tatsuki, "But who did it? One of us clearly did it."

"Well you, me, and Squall were all accounted for back at camp," said Hyde, before looking at Robert, "But you said Robert went to go check on the chickens, man."

Robert rolled his eyes, "Don't bring me into your false sense of justice. I did nothing wrong."

Squall nodded, "Robert would never do something like that. That's four people innocent... that leaves the women."

"Zatanna and I were down by the beach this morning," said Raine, "So... that leaves Etna."

Etna rolled her eyes, "Oh of course, the bad things always get blamed on the villain."

" _What the hell? I didn't do anything! I didn't release any damn chickens! I'm only getting the blame because I'm the outsider and everyone wants me out of the game. Well I didn't! Okay? I'm being framed for someone else's sabotage, and that's just wrong dude, plain wrong! I'm completely innocent!" - Etna_

"I'm sorry Etna, but you're the only one not accounted for this morning," sighed Tatsuki, "You're the only one left that nobody knows what they were doing."

Etna sighed, "I was busy doing... you know!" She pointed at the camera, referring to the fact that she was busy doing a confessional.

"Well if she didn't do it, then who did, man?" asked Hyde, looking around.

Nobody really said anything after Hyde. Hyde threw his arms up in the air.

"Fine then. I'll make some kickass scrambled eggs instead, man." muttered Hyde, returning back to camp.

" _This tribe pisses me off. 'Yo! Let's blame Etna so we can make it easier to vote her ass out!'. That bull%#%# pisses me the hell off, man. I know Etna didn't do it, because she would TELL me if she did it! If you wanna know who really did it, I think it was Robert's ass who did it, that little rat man." - Hyde_

– – – – –

Selu Day 12

Sitting down by the beach, relaxing on a nice sunny afternoon, Marge, Mickey, and Ben were talking about a few things.

"I heard you and Curtis had a little fight this morning," chuckled Ben, "Still don't like him one big, huh?"

Marge shook her head, "No, no I do not. I'll be honest with you, Ben, how long will our alliance with him stay? Because I would love to vote him out."

" _From Day 1 I never liked Curtis. He's rude, disrespectful, and talks nothing like a man in his fifties would talk. We're talking about voting off someone nice and strong like Metal Mario, or Ryo, or Nightwolf... and keeping someone completely indifferent like Curtis. That's just wrong." - Marge_

Ben nodded, "I know you would, but I think we need to keep ourselves together just a little bit longer. We need his vote."

"But do we really? Dixie would be a good fourth vote with or without Curtis." reminded Marge.

Mickey shrugged, "I don't really know. I mean, Dixie and Curtis are buddies. If we leave Dixie out of the loop, she won't be happy."

"And if we tell Dixie we're voting off Curtis, nothing will stop her from telling him, and then leaking our plans to Metal Mario and company." warned Ben.

" _Marge plays with her heart, and bless her soul for trying to play with her heart. But in Survivor... especially in the Final Showdown... it just doesn't work. We have to play the game as perfectly as it can. Curtis is a loyal number who will do as we say so he stays in the game. We need him now." - Ben_

Marge sighed, "I just don't know how far I'll go before I snap and really go off against him. He's just... very negative and very rude. I don't like it one bit."

"I know it sounds like we're encouraging him, but listen, I don't care what he does," replied Ben, "Let him piss everyone off. That will ruin his game, not yours. You will only hurt yourself by speaking out."

Mickey nodded, "Nightwolf does a great job at that already. He lets Curtis dig his own grave rather than speak out against him."

" _I hope Marge sticks to the plan. I know it's rough living with Curtis, but... he's not all that bad. Maybe it's because I'm a young man that Curtis' antics don't bother me, but I think it's easy to ignore Curtis. I think Marge being a mom back home triggers her instincts and wants to speak up." - Mickey_

"Just hold in your inner mother, Marge. For the alliance?" asked Ben.

Marge nodded softly, but said no more.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Curtis was talking with Nightwolf and Metal Mario about what happened this morning between him and Marge.

"I mean, come on dawg, don't you see she's kind of a bitch?" asked Curtis, looking at Metal Mario and Nightwolf, "She bothers me about being lazy and rude... yet she's only digging her own grave."

Nightwolf just looked at him with a stern look on his face, sharpening the tribe knife on a piece of rock.

Curtis snapped his fingers at him, "See! Like that! If she just glared at me like you do constantly, I would be okay with it! But no, dawg, she has to speak up and make herself look like a bitch."

" _I'm absolutely going to call Marge out for her behavior around camp. You may be telling yourselves, 'Hey Curtis, it's your fault you stupid ass', and maybe it is, dawg. But listen, Marge can't keep her emotions in check. She's supposed to be on my side, not be against me. Can't have that, dawg." - Curtis_

"That's who Marge is, Curtis," replaced Metal Mario, "She likes to be motherly, and she wishes you would act a little more your age. That's all."

Curtis shrugged, "I do act my age, dawg. I just like to embrace my inner teenage spirit, like Nightwolf embraces his own spirits!"

"That is completely different from what you're describing, Curtis..." replied Nightwolf.

" _Curtis has been a pain to live with from the beginning, however... this little fight between him and Marge brings up a good opportunity for my alliance to take advantage of. If it better suits my alliance, we could always take a shot at Marge, for she is physically weaker than Curtis." - Nightwolf_

"Dawg, if y'all wanna vote Marge out... ring me up. I'll be glad to dispose of her ass. I just want to do as I please without some mother nagging me about it." muttered Curtis.

He then left Metal Mario and Nightwolf alone at camp. Metal Mario turned to look at Nightwolf, whispering, "Well... do we?"

"Perhaps. We'll have to discuss this with Ryo." replied Nightwolf.

" _I have two alliances right now, but my loyalty is strictly to the Silent Shamans. Curtis and Marge do not get along at all, and that would mean it could be great to get Curtis out since I'm not aligned with him. At the same time, I know having two alliances could put a target on my back." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 12

Jiro was sitting by himself eating some rice in the shelter. He decided he needed the alone time to figure out where he stood currently in the game.

" _Solitude eases my mind. There's a reason why I chose to play under the radar the first nine or so days of this season. But now, I have to pick a side, and I don't know which way I'll go. What might help me is Littlefoot getting another clue to the immunity idol. If we have that... we're good to go." - Jiro_

A few moments later, Bayonetta approached him with a grin on her face, "Hello Jiro.. do you mind if we have a small chat?"

Jiro blinked, before shrugging, "Uhh... sure I guess, what's up?"

Bayonetta took a seat across from him and started to talk, "You know... I always admired your gameplay. Very quiet, very observant. I respect that you almost won the game perfectly in the Forest Maze."

"Yeah well... blame Zaeed." shrugged Jiro, not really wanting to talk with Bayonetta in all honesty. But he figured he would hear her out.

"Which honestly surprises me to see you right now," continued Bayonetta, "Not at all observant to the main threat sitting right in front of you?"

"What do you mean? You?" asked Jiro.

Bayonetta giggled, "Well... I know I'm a threat. Fasasaga never allowed me to forget that while I was over there... but no, not specifically me. How would you like to be in the numbers?"

Jiro raised an eyebrow, "The numbers? How so?"

" _I've spent my time taking note of who's here on this tribe, and where we all come from, and there's one thing that's quite clear; there are three winners on this tribe that hail from SEGA. Myself, Reala, and Beat. Maybe I'm the only one who's noticed that, but we'll see if Jiro believes my tale." - Bayonetta_

"I'm currently in a secret alliance thanks to the help of Reala," explained Bayonetta, "Once I arrived here after defeating Samantha... I was able to get into a good alliance with him and Beat..."

Jiro's eyes widened a little, "...wait... wait what? You, Reala, and... Beat? Seriously?"

Bayonetta nodded, "Yes... surprising isn't it? Beat's done a good job playing Aladdin like a fiddle, hasn't he? But I only tell you this so you can trust me... our four votes can do both Aladdin and Littlefoot in like clockwork. What do you say, boy?"

Jiro had no words to express his shock, but still he felt unsure of the whole situation.

" _I brought up the SEGA alliance as a mere theory, and I had no idea it was a reality because Aladdin and Beat were so tight it seemed unlikely. But now Bayonetta's saying it has been a reality from the beginning according to Reala. But... something's just not adding up. Something's not right." - Jiro_

"Well... uhh... okay then. I guess I'll say yes. I apologize, this is a whole lot of information to handle all at once." replied Jiro.

Bayonetta nodded, "I'm sure it is..." After that, the two of them shook hands in agreement, even with Jiro still unsure.

" _If this works, Reala will be safe, and I will be safe. If this fails... oh well, I know I won't be the one who pays for it in the end. Reala's a much larger threat in the long run, so he will always go home before someone like me. In the end, the most important person to keep safe is myself." - Bayonetta_

Meanwhile, down by the water well, Reala was having a chat with both Beat and Aladdin about the state of affairs.

"It's been awhile since we last spoke," said Reala, "I just hope we haven't drifted too far apart yet..."

Aladdin shrugged, "What I need to know is... what do you think is best for us? Who do you want out of this game. Last time you let us have the choice... but surely you have a mind of your own."

Reala nodded with a smirk, "And I do. I think between Jiro and Littlefoot... it should be Littlefoot. He's the weakest link, and surely doesn't have my back. Those two are playing for themselves and no one else."

" _While Bayonetta has Jiro to herself, I'm keeping Aladdin and Beat away from the action so I can make my own magic happen. If Aladdin and Beat were considering voting me off next, I need to divert their attention once again. Littlefoot wants me out of the game, and I can't let him succeed." - Reala_

"He's not wrong about that, dude," replied Beat, "I mean, after voting Cousteau off, those two have gotten tighter since."

"That's what I'm saying," said Reala, "Heicheu has three pairs of two. Two pairs have to come together. Bayonetta and I have nobody to turn to. Nobody will trust us. Jiro and Littlefoot do. Littlefoot could be cracking a deal with Dixie as we speak."

Aladdin nodded, "That's true... or the other way around more likely."

" _Reala's not wrong when he says nobody will trust him. He's one of the biggest villains in this group of winners, so clearly he's going to be a target once we switch tribes or merge. But, how can we trust him not to turn on us later? He's only ever loyal to one person, and that person is Bayonetta." - Aladdin_

Reala shrugged, "Either way, something has to be done... oh, and let us not forget the hidden immunity idol..."

Beat rolled his eyes, "Oh crap you're right. Exile Island might be the place where the clues come from..."

Reala smirked, "See, that's why that duo needs to break apart now. We get Littlefoot out next, followed by Jiro. Then we'll see where the chips fall after that."

"If you say so, Reala." replied Aladdin, closing up the filled water jug.

" _Hidden immunity idols have not been brought up in quite awhile here. Jiro was already on Exile Island, and now Littlefoot's there. If anyone has the best chances of finding the immunity idol, it's one of them. #%#%! How is Reala so good at finding excuses to keep himself safe, dude?" - Beat_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area. Fasasaga, already having immunity, did not show up.

"We'll now bring in Littlefoot and Dixie, returning from Exile Island."

Both Dixie and Littlefoot returned from around a bend, rejoining their respective tribes.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from all three tribes."

Jiro, Hyde, and Metal Mario all did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Redemption Island, you will have two pairs of two tribe members out by the beach with nets. Two other tribe members will be launching balls at the same time towards the catchers. You can catch any of the balls that are launched. Doesn't matter, you score if you catch a ball in your net. First two tribes to five points, wins immunity. Losers attend tribal council to vote the sixth winner out of the game. Let's get started."

Heicheu

Launchers: Jiro and Littlefoot

Catchers: Aladdin & Beat, Bayonetta & Reala

Joneto

Launchers: Robert and Zatanna

Catchers: Hyde & Squall, Etna & Tatsuki

Selu

Launchers: Marge and Mickey

Catchers: Ben & Dixie, Nightwolf & Ryo

"Let's get this challenge started! Ready... aim... FIRE!"

The wind was on high alert today, and quite fitting to make this challenge even harder than it needed to be. Almost all of the shots went off course and nobody was able to get them. However, Littlefoot's weaker shot was able to be caught by the quick flier Reala.

"Only Heicheu scores a point that round, and they lead by 1 point! Ready... aim... FIRE!"

Once again, all of the shots went off course, and nobody was able to get them. Once again, Littlefoot's weaker shot was caught in a landing catch by Aladdin, scoring a second point for Heicheu.

"Wow! Another point for Heicheu! Littlefoot's weaker shots coming in handy! They have two points now. Ready... aim... FIRE!"

Once again, Robert and Marge's shots went off course for their tribes to catch. They were not strong launchers despite their best efforts. Littlefoot's shot for the first time missed. However, Jiro's shot was caught by Aladdin, Zatanna's shot was caught by Tatsuki, and Mickey's shot was caught by Nightwolf.

"All three tribes get a point there! Heicheu still leads with three to Joneto and Selu's one. Ready... aim... FIRE!"

Robert and Marge missed their shots once again, as nobody was able to catch them. Jiro's shot missed, but Littlefoot's did not, as Aladdin did another sliding catch to score the fourth ball for Heicheu. Squall and Dixie later caught Zatanna and Mickey's shots respectively.

"Heicheu is one ball away from winning immunity! Joneto and Selu are still neck and neck with two points. Ready... aim... FIRE!"

Once again, Robert and Marge couldn't get down the pattern of aiming their shots correctly. Both Joneto and Selu were getting frustrated by their performances compared to that of their partners Zatanna and Mickey. However Mickey's next shot was not caught by anyone. Zatanna's shot was caught by Tatsuki, putting Joneto in second place.

…

…

…

And while Jiro's shot missed again, Littlefoot's shot landed in Bayonetta's net, securing victory for Heicheu.

"BAYONETTA DOES IT! HEICHEU WINS IMMUNITY! We're looking for one more tribe!"

All of Heicheu hugged and cheered.

"Joneto's currently ahead by one point. Let's see if that changes. Ready... aim... FIRE!"

Robert missed once again, but so did Zatanna's, giving Joneto no points again. Finally Marge was able to get a point on the board when Ryo caught her shot just barely by a hair. Mickey's shot was not caught by anyone.

"Ryo catches another point for Selu! Once again, we're tied! Ready... aim... FIRE!"

Selu's shots...

…

…

…both missed. Dixie fumbled with Marge's shot but didn't catch it, while Mickey's shot was near out of bounds thanks to the wind.

Joneto's shots...

…

…

...were both caught. Robert's landed in the net of Hyde, doing a sliding catch. Zatanna's once again landed in Tatsuki's net, securing victory for Joneto.

"JUST LIKE THAT THIS CHALLENGE IS OVER! JONETO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Joneto hugged and cheered.

"This was a major comeback for the Heicheu tribe! Your first first place victory, and once again no tribal council! Joneto, once again, you stay safe, and even with some trouble here and there, you pulled out with a good win. Selu, sadly, all good things must come to an end. As your winning streak ends, you will head to tribal council to vote off your first member. See you all there."

– – – – –

Selu Day 13

With tribal council looming, there was a lot going on in the air regarding who was going home, who was safe, and who was in the minority truly.

Nightwolf, Ryo, and Metal Mario were sitting in the shelter, discussing the vote together.

"Metal Mario and I were discussing this the other day," explained Nightwolf, looking over at Ryo, "And... do you think it's better to vote off Marge instead of Curtis? She clearly lost the challenge for us."

Ryo nodded, "You know what, I'm not against it. Curtis seems ready to vote her off at the sound of a buzzer."

" _Today's challenge performance was horrible. Ryo, myself, and Dixie Kong did what we could today, but Marge... her performance cannot be defended. She was clearly giving it her all, but there are consequences in Survivor, and she will face those consequences at the tribal council." - Nightwolf_

Metal Mario nodded, "I'll talk with Curtis. I'll see if he's ready to send Marge out the door... and I think that's all we need? We'll be four votes. Ben, Mickey, Marge are three votes on Curtis... and Dixie is a wild card tonight."

"I don't see Dixie voting off Curtis, so maybe she'll be a fifth vote?" suggested Ryo.

"I don't see her voting off Marge either, so she's either going to vote one of those two out, or she's throwing her vote away." replied Metal Mario.

"I see your point. Alright then. I'll vote for Marge tonight." replied Ryo.

" _Tonight's our first tribal council. The game has been up in the air over here, and tonight we will see if Metal Mario can be trusted. If he's on our side, Marge will be going home tonight. If he's not, someone else will be going home. I just hope it's not me that leaves tonight. That would be horrible." - Ryo_

After agreeing to vote for Marge tonight, Metal Mario left Nightwolf and Ryo alone, and went to go find Curtis. He found him swimming in the ocean, so he walked out to have that chat with him.

"What are you thinking tonight?" asked Metal Mario.

Curtis shrugged, "I dunno, dawg. Are you thinking of sending Marge outta here?"

"That's the plan," replied Metal Mario, "I think I have the votes to make it happen after how bad her challenge performance was."

Curtis laughed, "Damn she sucked today... but yeah, dawg, I'll do it as long as you have the votes to get her ass out."

" _I don't trust Metal Mario's ass at all. But at the same time, if they want to send Marge out of here, I'll gratefully comply, dawg. I rather be comfortable, doing my own thing, than have someone nagging me for living my life the way I want to live it. Plain and simple, you don't mess with that." - Curtis_

"If possible, see what Dixie thinks about the vote," suggested Metal Mario, "The more votes the better, right?"

Curtis nodded, "Hell yeah. I mean, I think she'll do it, but I'll have to convince her it's the right move for our tribe, dawg."

Metal Mario smiled, "Good. I hope we can work through this after tonight." He then left Curtis alone to his own devices.

" _Turning Curtis against Marge sounds easier than expected. I think if we get Marge out of here, not only does the fighting stop, but we're a stronger tribe. Also, then the Silent Shamans trust me and know that my loyalty is strictly with them all the way, and not with Ben and Mickey." - Metal Mario_

After Metal Mario left, Dixie dove into the water to swim with Curtis, swimming on her back next to him.

"How's your day been, Curtis?" asked Dixie.

"Pretty good, pretty good... but I want to ask you something," said Curtis, "...got a problem with voting Marge out tonight?"

Dixie blinked, "Wait, what? But... we made a deal with them? You're still not mad about that fight are you?"

"Hell yeah, I'm pissed, I don't like her telling me that I'm an obnoxious oaf," replied Curtis, "I may do it tonight if you're willing to work with me. Girl, I've got your back, and you know that."

" _Curtis and Marge's fight really annoyed Curtis to the point of wanting to send her home. I think that's a little childish regardless of the fact that I think Marge should have just left Curtis alone. At the same time, Curtis is my ally, and I want to appease him. But if it's bad for my game... I dunno." - Dixie_

"I think... I think it's too early. But.. if you really want to vote her out, be my guest. But it will be a tie." warned Dixie.

Curtis shrugged, "We'll just need to convince them to vote for Nightwolf tonight. Then have them face off in fire making. Nightwolf will cream her easily. Against Ryo or Metal Mario, she wins, no doubt."

"Do what you can.." replied Dixie, before swimming back to shore. Curtis soon followed her out.

" _Curtis is a good shield for me because he creates a lot of attention and pulls it to himself. At the same time though... I think Curtis is a smart guy. He takes things personally, but I don't think he truly will do something for personal reasons. At least... I don't think he will, so.. we'll see what happens." - Dixie_

Dixie and Curtis soon met up with Ben, Mickey, and Marge to discuss the vote tonight. Marge and Curtis avoided eye contact for most of the discussion.

"I'm sorry for losing the challenge today, guys," sighed Marge, "I truly did try my best."

Mickey rubbed her back, "It's okay, our first loss was coming soon... better now then later I guess."

" _Losing the challenge today was horrible. The wind really through my aim off every time I launched the ball in the air. I just couldn't do it. At least I was able to make a good shot at least one time.. but unlike Robert's, it wasn't when we needed it most. Tonight, I could be in some trouble." - Marge_

"So for now, let's just have an open forum," began Ben, "I don't care who we vote off tonight. Surely I don't need to tell my sheep who to vote for... hehehe, just kidding nobody here is a sheep. But maybe biased viewers will think that way."

Dixie nodded, "Okay, I'll start off by saying... we vote out Metal Mario. Clearly, he's playing all sides, he needs to go home!"

"Honestly, voting off Ryo doesn't seem like a bad idea," suggested Mickey, "He's the third wheel, and doesn't have anything special compared to Metal Mario's strength and Nightwolf's leadership. I also don't trust him completely."

Curtis clapped his hands together, "Well, you know me, dawg... I think Nightwolf hates me, so let's just do his ass tonight. I can't have someone like me glaring me down for being a lazy ass. That's just who I am, dawg. Don't try to change me."

Marge looked up at him, but didn't say anything. She just looked annoyed.

" _There's a lot going into this one vote tonight. Ryo, Nightwolf, Metal Mario... we all speculate that they're in an alliance together, and I personally believe Metal Mario is playing ALL the sides and has no true loyalty. The smartest move would be to actually split Ryo and Nightwolf up, really." - Ben_

The discussion went on and on for about an hour. Eventually, everyone agreed on a single target, including Curtis himself.

" _Listen, I'm going into that voting booth, and I will vote for the person that will not benefit my game. Is that Marge? Is that Ryo? Is that Nightwolf? Is that Metal Mario? Who the hell knows, dawg. All I want Marge to know is this; don't try to change me. I ain't your son. I'm supposed to be your ally." - Curtis_

– – – – –

The Selu tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"So the Selu tribe has dominated from Day 1 of this game. Tonight, that ended with a simple ball launcher challenge of all things. Metal Mario, what is the main focus of the Selu tribe?" asked Jeff.

"It's been consistently changing from Day 1. There were clear targets from the beginning, now there's new targets, and it's been switching back and forth all the time. Tonight might be the night we've been waiting for." replied Metal Mario.

"Mickey, do you think there's a clear majority within your tribe?" asked Jeff.

Mickey shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what Jeff, I think at this point, everyone believes they're in the majority. Even myself. Tonight, like Metal Mario said, is the night many of our questions will be answered." replied Mickey.

Ben and Curtis nodded in agreement.

"Curtis, I'm sure being the first ever winner marks a large target on your back. What do you do to avoid that target?" asked Jeff.

Curtis laughed.

"Funny that you mention that, dawg. Clearly... I'm a threat. But I won because Will got the purple rock. I'm ain't no big strategic mastermind like the good Ben Tan! I'm just some big, fat, lazy oaf that just followed orders, tried not to piss people off, and won over a superfan." replied Curtis.

Marge rolled her shoulders a little bit.

"Marge, what's life been like back at camp?" asked Jeff.

"It's been... it's been colorful, let's just put it that way. Uhh, most of us put a lot of effort into camp life, but some of us don't, and they know who they are." replied Marge.

Curtis rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ben Tan, you're up."

– – –

Ben's Vote: We're voting you out of this game because you're such a huge threat later on. (?)

Curtis' Vote: I know I'm making the right decision tonight, dawg. Better believe it. (?)

Nightwolf's Vote: I admire your courage and your tenacity. However, I don't think it's enough. (Marge)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Marge. (She nodded, sadly.)

…

Marge. Two votes Marge.

…

…

Marge. That's three votes Marge. (She looked around, a little concerned.)

…

…

…

Ryo Hazuki. That's one vote Ryo. (Ryo's face twisted a little.)

…

Ryo. Two votes Ryo, three votes Marge.

…

…

Ryo. Tied three votes Hazuki, three votes Marge. (Nightwolf shook his head, while Ryo sighed.)

…

…

Ryo. That's four votes Hazuki, three votes Marge, one vote left. (Metal Mario looked over at Curtis.)

…

…

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Ryo Hazuki. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ryo shook his head, grabbing his things and his torch, "Good move, I guess." He gave his torch to Jeff.

"Hazuki, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ryo nodded, looking back at his former tribe once before leaving the area.

"I guess we start tribal council with a bang; blindside time. Ryo Hazuki leaves the game, the All-Star Sole Survivor has been voted out. What happens next is entirely in your hands. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Ryo's Final Words**

"I wasn't expecting tonight to be my final night. At least I brought my things just to be safe. Still hurts to be the first boot of my tribe. I suppose this means the Silent Shamans got figured out. Metal Mario still voted with us, so I guess this means he was always loyal to us. I wish Nightwolf the most luck."

VOTE

Marge – Nightwolf, Metal Mario, and Ryo

Ryo – Marge, Dixie, Ben, Curtis, and Mickey

Now that's what I call... a distraction edit. XD

Big Brother Fire Emblem Edition is coming back this weekend! I hope to get both Hoshido and Nohr updated before Tuesday comes!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Double the battles, double the royal fun!**_

And yes... the riddles are supposed to be easy. :P

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 Hatred Has Its Roots

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Batgirl was voted out of the game, Jordan continued to isolate himself. He was annoyed that the Fasasaga spoke good about him, but still wanted him to be voted off for numbers. However, it seemed likely his days were going to get better, as Andrew told Isabelle and Flareon about Garrus' idea to vote off Isabelle. This placed a target on the aliens._

 _After winning a clutch immunity challenge thanks to Mordin's intellect and brains, the Fasasaga tribe enjoyed a nice reward, and bonded well as a tribe. Even Jordan joined in on the activities and reward. After the reward was over, Andrew and Jordan made a new alliance, turning Jordan against Garrus and Mordin._

 _Over on Joneto, Hyde told Tatsuki and Squall to their faces what he was planning. He didn't mind getting blood on his hands, and wanted them to be aware. Meanwhile, Raine and Zatanna decided they could not trust someone as indecisive as Tatsuki, and thought about making a new alliance with Etna and Hyde to make it happen._

 _Losing the reward challenge, the Joneto tribe returned to camp to find that their chickens were all released and missing, aside from a few eggs left behind. While the true culprit was not discovered, most of the blame was attached onto Etna, mostly because she was on the outside. This annoyed both her and Hyde greatly._

 _At the Selu tribe, Curtis childish, rude antics annoyed the hell out of Marge, and Marge spoke up against Curtis. This annoyed Curtis since he didn't like having a Mom around telling him what to do. Meanwhile, Ben tried to get some information out of Nightwolf and Ryo, and hinted that maybe they shouldn't trust someone like Metal Mario._

 _Worried that Marge's problems with Curtis would ruin his game, Ben tried to calm Marge down, and attempt to keep her on the right track against Nightwolf, Metal Mario, and Ryo. Marge wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her mouth shut. Meanwhile, Curtis rambled and ranted about Marge, and told Nightwolf and Metal Mario he would be glad to vote against her any day._

 _On the Heicheu tribe, Aladdin told Beat about the rumor Jiro came up with about a SEGA alliance. Beat immediately denied the alliance, and told Aladdin to keep tabs on Jiro, and hope he doesn't do anything funny. Meanwhile, Bayonetta had a crafty plan up her sleeve, deciding to pull in an old strategy from Waterfall. Reala only hoped it wouldn't sink their game._

 _Bayonetta's strategy ended up being making up a fake SEGA alliance, which... ironically was the same rumor Jiro made up himself. This confused the hell out of Jiro, as now he wasn't sure what to believe, but he knew something odd was going on. Meanwhile, Reala tried to get Aladdin and Beat to worry about the hidden immunity idol, and it seemed like Reala may have just saved himself again._

 _Exile Island came into plan from the Box of Twists, and Littlefoot and Dixie were the ones sent over. Both got along really well, and they managed to get a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol. Littlefoot thought this would be useful for him and Jiro._

 _At the immunity challenge, Heicheu dominated and came in first place for the first time! Joneto and Selu had their own issues thanks to Robert and Marge. However, Robert pulled through in the end, securing victory for Joneto, and sending Selu to their first immunity challenge._

 _Before tribal council, the Silent Shamans changed their target from Curtis to Marge, thinking it would be easier to get Marge out of the game rather than Curtis, and it would be worth it in terms of strength. When it was brought up to Curtis, Curtis was more eager to make it happen, and see what Dixie thought of it. Dixie didn't want to lose Marge yet, so tried to keep Curtis under wraps._

 _At tribal council, the Silent Shamans' plan failed. Curtis voted with Ben's alliance, and they voted out Ryo Hazuki in a 5-3 decision, choosing to eliminate the wild card out of the three. With Metal Mario and Nightwolf alone, whatever could happen next? 26 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Flareon, Garrus, Isabelle, Jordan, and Mordin**

 **Heicheu: Aladdin, Bayonetta, Beat, Jiro, Littlefoot, and Reala**

 **Joneto: Etna, Hyde, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Selu: Ben, Curtis, Dixie, Marge, Metal Mario, Mickey, and Nightwolf**

– – – – –

Selu Day 14

The Selu tribe returned from a very eye-opening tribal council. The Silent Shamans were exposed as a secret alliance, and Ryo was out of the game.

"Wow, uh... I didn't expect that to happen." said a rather surprised Metal Mario.

Ben chuckled, "Yeah well... I just have to say, you did a good job hiding your intentions Metal Mario."

"What do you mean?" asked Metal Mario.

Ben shrugged, "I'm just going to come out and say it, you got caught. After you changed your target from Dixie to Curtis a few days ago, I knew you were shady as crap."

" _Last night went beautifully, all according to plan. Ryo was voted off, we exposed Metal Mario, and my alliance has the numbers. Even though Marge and Curtis hate eachother, I have the ability to bring them together for my own game. It's utterly perfect. 11 years later, and I still got it down!" - Ben_

"And then you change the target yet again to Marge!" exclaimed Dixie, "How many games are you playing right now, Metal Mario?"

"Guess I was playing the wrong game," replied Metal Mario, feeling a little defeated, "I stayed true last night to my true alliance. I'm sorry."

"Your apology is accepted, but I can't trust you again in this game. Sorry, Metal Mario." sighed Dixie.

" _I wanted to trust Metal Mario, but he was going all over the place and playing everyone like fools! He told Ben I was gunning for him, then tried to get me out, and switched his target too many times, and roped Ryo and Nightwolf into his mess! I feel bad for them over Metal Mario, honestly." - Dixie_

"Why didn't you vote for Marge last night, then?" asked Metal Mario, looking over at Curtis.

Curtis shrugged, "Listen dawg, that was a nice offer you had... but if the numbers ain't right, I ain't doing it. Just how the dice rolls, bro."

"Curtis has his problems, but he's smart enough to know when to make moves and when to not make moves." replied Ben, giving Curtis a nice little nod.

Curtis rolled his eyes, "Glad to be getting your blessings, Tan."

" _Last night, Marge is only here because Dixie wanted her here. Dixie's the only person I trust here, dawg, and I can't make her angry. So hey, I'm keeping my cool, and when Dixie's ready to make the move against her, I'm handing her the scissors, dawg. That's how that works around here." - Curtis_

After the conversation was over, Metal Mario and Nightwolf walked down to the beach to discuss what has to happen before the next vote.

"Why do you think they chose Ryo over me?" asked Metal Mario.

Nightwolf crossed his arms, "I believe it has to be his connections with the other tribes. There's no other reason why he would be voted off before you. But I don't think you have much room to wiggle out of."

"Yeah, thanks for the support, Nightwolf." sighed Metal Mario, even though Nightwolf was being honest.

" _I have no one to blame but myself for this mess. I was playing all the sides in Selu thinking I wouldn't be caught. Turns out, I misjudged Ben Tan as a player. He's really good at what he does in Survivor, and I underestimated him. I have to relax, change my strategy, and fight to the top." - Metal Mario_

"I do have a few suggestions, if you care to listen." said Nightwolf.

Metal Mario nodded softly, "Go right ahead. I think it's your turn this time to save the day."

"We need to expose old cracks within that alliance," explained Nightwolf, "Dixie wants Ben out... Marge and Curtis do not like eachother one bit. The spirits have our backs, Metal Mario... but unless we cannot change our fate in this game, it will mean nothing, and we will let the spirits down."

"Yeah... yeah, exactly. I'm not giving up, Nightwolf," replied Metal Mario, "It's time to clean house, go back to the old strategy, and just play to win."

Then the duo shook hands, confirming their partnership for the rest of the game.

" _Even though I shouldn't trust Metal Mario after all he has done prior to last night... I have nobody else to believe in. Even the spirits tell me that keeping my word to him is my best bet. Last night, he stayed by Ryo Hazuki and I, so I cannot let him down and abandon a friend in need." - Nightwolf_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 14

Sitting around the camp fire, Mordin, Garrus, and Jordan were having a conversation about the game, and the next vote.

"I'm going to come out and say it, Jordan," explained Garrus, "I respect you as a player and competitor. I don't like the way we've been lying to your face."

"You're just now realizing that?" chuckled Jordan.

Garrus shrugged, "No. I've always seen it like that. While I didn't trust you originally... I want you to stay this next vote, and that's not a lie."

" _Isabelle is going to drag this team down. I love her personality and her caring nature... but in Survivor, you're never going to make it far if your tribe cannot win challenges. Isabelle is holding us back, and if we vote Jordan out next, we're never going to make it to the merge at this point." - Garrus_

"Believe it is time to send a weak player out. Fasasaga growing weaker. Cannot compete with Selu or Joneto in physical competitions. Only puzzles as of right now." said Mordin.

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, man. I know I'm giving it my best, but I can only do so much, you know what I'm saying?"

"We always have to find a place for Isabelle in these challenges," explained Garrus, "If we vote you out of the game, we will have to start bringing her into challenges. Five seems to be the magic number in challenges lately."

Jordan nodded again, "Yeah... dude, you guys are so %#%#ed if I go home... or heck, if anyone else besides her go home. Yeah, I think we need to do something about it, man."

" _I did make an alliance with Andrew to vote Garrus out, but honestly... think about it, man. Isabelle is just one of Andrew's pawns right now. Why would I vote Garrus out when I know he's not a pawn for him? That's right, it's utterly pointless. That's why I may need to force Andrew's hand." - Jordan_

"Would you vote Isabelle out? Would gain trust for you should it happen." asked Mordin.

Jordan nodded, holding his hand, "Hell yeah, I mean, I'll shake on it if it will convince you guys."

"Gladly." replied Garrus, shaking Jordan's hand. Mordin would then do the same thing.

" _Made a new deal with Jordan Smith. Could be a good alliance. Could be the last alliance we ever make. Not too sure yet. However, Isabelle leaving helps Fasasaga. Could grow stronger. Could compete better against Selu or Joneto. Right now, neck and neck with Heicheu. Not good." - Mordin_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Andrew, Isabelle, and Flareon were enjoying themselves all alone without a whole lot of game talk going on.

"One thing I absolutely love about Survivor," said Flareon, "Is the ability to meet really cool, good, and interesting people from other worlds!"

Andrew chuckled, "Depends on what kind of interesting we're talking about of course."

" _Even though we haven't had the best of morale lately, I'm glad we have our moments to just talk, have fun, and enjoy what Survivor is truly all about; friendship. You make some life long friends going out onto Survivor. Arlando, Shohn, Ryo... while I come out to play a game, I also make friends." - Andrew_

"Olimar and I still have regular phone calls from the Island of Sodor," explained Isabelle, "We're still good friends with Skarloey and Rheneas. Those two are the some of the most humble gentlemen I've ever met before."

Flareon smiled at Isabelle, giggling, "Yeah, I've heard really great things about them. I'm still good friends with Lady too! As well as Danielle, even if we never played together on Survivor! Oh my gosh, Danielle's just so friendly and adorable!"

Andrew chuckled, "Lady's a class act. Although, it's rather sad when some just want to distance themselves from Survivor. Such as Skorbet. I've never heard a word from him in years."

"Some people just want to move on with their lives," replied Isabelle, "They had their time in the limelight, and they just want to keep to themselves."

" _I think one of the best things to come out of Survivor for me is the life long friendships I've made. Like I said before, Olimar and I still have chats with Skarloey and Rheneas.. oh, and let's not forget the Bandicoots, and Gardevoir and Gallade! You know... the GOOD people of my season." - Isabelle_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 14

Resting inside Reala's resting tree were of course Reala himself, and Bayonetta. Not only were they taking a break, but they were also discussing latest events in the tribe.

"So what exactly did you do a few days ago, Bayonetta? I'm curious to know what you were planning..." asked Reala.

Bayonetta grinned, a glint of light shining off her glasses, "I may have just forced ourselves into a tiebreaker situation at the very least."

"How so?" asked Reala, raising an eyebrow.

"I told Jiro that there's a SEGA alliance running the show around here," explained Bayonetta, "He believes Beat is in with us... and if he falls for it? We can get Littlefoot or Aladdin out of here potentially."

" _Jiro's a tough nut to crack, honestly. He's very laid back, a quiet boy. However, he seemed interested in my fake SEGA alliance that I told him about. Clearly, it was all but a lie, but if he falls for it, he can be a loyal vote for the likes of Reala and I. I don't see this plan of mine backfiring on us." - Bayonetta_

Reala nodded his head, "Perhaps so... and since I'll be the target, you realize if this tie gets us into rocks, you're putting your own neck on the line?"

Bayonetta shrugged, "I've already cheated 'death' once already in this game. I think I can make it happen again. I'm not too worried... besides... we could get Aladdin out of here via that purple rock."

Reala smirked at the idea of it, "Hehe... I would love for that to happen. He's one of the more fearless players we have on the tribe. It would be in our best interests to dispose of him."

" _If I had to pick one player to vote out of the game, it would have to be Aladdin. He's not afraid to make big moves, and that's been proven true in this very season when we voted off Cousteau. Even then, it feels like Aladdin still has the trust of Jiro and Littlefoot... or so I believe." - Reala_

"I'm going to continue to lead Aladdin and Beat in the direction of Jiro potentially having the hidden immunity idol," explained Reala, "Although... should we be at all concerned about him really getting it? Littlefoot will surely give him a clue."

Bayonetta shook her head, "No... no I don't think so. Trust me, I've spent hours looking for the damn idol on Fasasaga, and I was unable to locate it. If it exists... it's cleverly well hidden. Jiro won't find it. Neither will Littlefoot."

Reala snickered mischievously. After that, he and Bayonetta continued to talk about things, continuing their little break.

Meanwhile, Jiro and Littlefoot were exchanging clues behind a few trees. They were going to go on an idol hunt soon. Aladdin and Beat were busy fishing, and Reala and Bayonetta were unaccounted for.

"Should we be at all concerned if we get caught by the villains?" asked Littlefoot.

Jiro shook his head, "It's not worth my time to worry about him. Considering Reala's affiliation for hiding up in trees, I would not be shocked if he catches us."

" _Littlefoot got a clue from Exile Island, and he was kind enough to share it with me. I've never really had a hidden immunity idol before, so going out looking for one could be interesting. Littlefoot's concerned about us getting caught, but honestly, we have nothing to lose if we get caught." - Jiro_

After sharing clues with one another, both Jiro and Littlefoot made their way into the forest to begin their search for the idol. Like Bayonetta predicted, the idol was not hidden like any other normal idol. It was completely out of sight, out of mind, and the clues pretty much led them out of the way of camp.

"I just hope we can find our way back home..." murmured Littlefoot to himself, looking through bushes.

"The key is that the idol's located in a hole... but there's hardly any holes... anywhere," said Jiro, "No holes in trees... no holes in the ground... what the hell does it mean?"

" _Jiro and I got to a point where we were just... getting farther and farther away from camp. We were looking for holes, and of course, nothing had holes in the Green Hill. At least, not in our area where Heicheu was located. It just got to the point where it got frustrating looking for the idol." - Littlefoot_

Almost an hour passed, and Jiro and Littlefoot were still out looking for the idol. At this point, they were certain their disappearance was going to be noticed.

It didn't help that they were almost off the tribe map. Jiro even noticed the Joneto flag in the distance. That's how far the duo had walked out.

Littlefoot himself was frightened, "Jiro... let's head back. I think we're going to get in serious trouble soon... also I'm a little creeped out... I saw a komodo dragon snacking on... on something with feathers..."

"Komodo dragons in the Green Hill Zone... okay whatever," replied Jiro, ignoring the silly idea, before turning around to get away from the Joneto area. Jiro kept his eyes up at the trees, just hoping to come across a tree with holes.

…

…

…

Just as they were heading back to camp and were away from the Joneto flag, Jiro finally noticed a hole in one of the trees. Of course, it was a hole that was not in clear sight since it was barely covered by the leaves of the tree.

"Littlefoot! I think that's it!" said Jiro, hastily, as he started to climb up the tree by himself. He reached his hand inside the hole, and pulled out a wrapped object. Upon unwrapping it, it turned out to be the Heicheu immunity idol. All of the idols this season resembled a tiki head version of Jeff Probst with colored linings as decoration. For this idol, it was orange.

"Looks, uh... looks really good?" replied Littlefoot with a smile. Jiro chuckled and patted Littlefoot on the head, happy to have the idol.

" _Finally, the idol is mine! I started this game laying low, and now I'm still here, and I have an idol in my pocket. Things are looking up for me personally, and now... I just need to keep it going. I have Littlefoot as my closest ally, and I hope to keep that alliance going for the rest of the game." - Jiro_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 14

Hyde, Raine, and Zatanna were taking some water jugs down the trail towards the water well. This was Hyde's chance to make his move, and Etna was waiting for them by the water well.

"Look, there are things going on, man," said Hyde, "I know what you two are thinking... and I think you know what I'm thinking, right?"

"You want Tatsuki out, right?" asked Zatanna, "And we want Etna out, correct? Yeah, you're clearly aware of what's going on Hyde."

Hyde nodded, "Well, yeah, I'm playing the game, man. I also want Raine out. No offense Raine, but I'm not the only one who wants you out."

"Get in line. I know everyone's gunning for me except for Zatanna." shrugged Raine.

" _It's absolutely hard to trust anyone at this point in the game. Zatanna's my only ally, and right now, I don't know where to go next. Hyde and Etna want me out, and I get the feeling Tatsuki and Squall want me out as well. At this point, I just need to assess the situation, and make the right move." - Raine_

Eventually, Hyde, Raine, and Zatanna arrived at the water well. Etna was there, waiting for them with her hands on her hips.

"Took you guys long enough," smirked Etna, "This may be our only chance to talk about this."

"Alright, what's going on?" asked Zatanna, looking between Hyde and Etna. While they spoke, Zatanna started to fill the water jugs.

"Alright, man," explained Hyde, "Etna and I know what's going on. People don't talk quietly around here. So listen... why don't we just help eachother get what we both want? Vote Tatsuki's ass out, man!"

" _Look man, if I can get Raine and Zatanna to vote Tatsuki out, that would be absolute karma. Tatsuki and Squall have been running the show since En-Tee-I left, and Robert's been running around doing rat work for them. Listen man, I'm ready to change things up, and I'm not afraid to do it." - Hyde_

Raine crossed her arms, "Why should we trust you two when clearly once Tatsuki's out, you'll just be gunning after us?"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Not like you guys would stay loyal to us either, man. If we help eachother get what we want, we make this game easier in the long run, man."

"Think of it this way," explained Etna, "y'all vote off Tatsuki, we get rid of someone who will easily go on immunity runs, and prevent any chance of anyone else winning individual immunity. Trust me, she has to go. Plus, I'm still pissed off she's blaming me for the chicken #%#%!"

" _I want Tatsuki out of the game so badly. She's blaming me for the chickens getting released! Seriously, that wasn't me! I hate the fact that I have to be blamed for that crap since I'm the big villain girl. That's not fair, and I think it's very telling of how Tatsuki and the others wish to play the game." - Etna_

Hyde nodded, "Yeah man. Etna didn't do #%#%. If you ask me, it was Robert. He stayed quiet during that whole conversation... but enough about that. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, we just need to accept our losses, and work together. Can we do that, man?"

Raine studied the looks on both Hyde and Etna's faces. She then looked over at Zatanna. Zatanna gave her a confident nod. It seemed like Zatanna was on board with this plan. Raine sighed, "Very well, Hyde, Etna. Let's vote Tatsuki out of the game. Let's call a truce... for now?"

Both Hyde and Etna agreed to the truce, both shaking hands with Raine and Zatanna separately.

" _Like I said, I'm not trusting anyone right now. I'm only going to use Hyde and Etna to get what I want. Tatsuki wants me out of the game, I can sense it. She was unwilling to make a solid deal a few days ago, forcing Squall to bail her out. There's nowhere Tatsuki can hide, I'm afraid." - Raine_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert were having a conversation around the camp fire.

"You know what?" said Tatsuki, "I feel really good about our spot in the game right now. Like.. I don't see anything bad happening to us."

"Don't get too comfortable, Tatsuki," warned Squall, "While I agree with you in some aspects... it's too early to assume everything's in our favor."

Tatsuki nodded, "You're right, but still... it's hard not to be happy about where we stand in the game right now. Especially since it's us against two of the biggest players in Survivor history; Raine and Etna."

" _It's Day 14 right now, and I hate to say it... but I feel like I'm in the best spot right now. Squall and Robert are on my side 100%. Etna and Hyde are on the outside, and nobody can trust what they say. I think it says a lot when you have control of the tribe, because those people go far." - Tatsuki_

"Anything about the chickens, lately?" asked Robert.

Squall nodded his head, "Yes, actually. I noticed a few carcasses and bones outside near the cage when I was cleaning up. Something snuck in and ate them... it was inhumane."

Robert's face fell a little bit, before sighing a little bit, "Ugh... guys, I'm sorry, the chickens were my fault. I was going to keep quiet about it for awhile... but I just had to say something to you guys.."

" _Yes, I released the chickens from their cage, but it was all a big prank. I built a small pen for them around the cage, and they seemed to like that! But after we left for the challenge, I didn't close them back up, and it looks like some got eaten, and the rest ran away. I had to tell my allies." - Robert_

"Ohh... but why would you do it?" asked Tatsuki, concerned.

"It was just a prank guys," sighed Robert, "I had no malicious intentions. I'm sorry about releasing the chickens. I just stayed quiet because... I just felt embarrassed. Not to mention, if Etna got the blame... well, it's not so bad?"

Tatsuki sighed as well, before nodding, "Well... you're not wrong about that. I don't like it, but... maybe we should just keep quiet about you doing it. Keep the story that Etna did it out of revenge. It might make the next vote easier to guarantee she leaves."

" _Robert released the chickens, but at the same time, I really don't want him to take the heap of the blame for it, because I know he was not being malicious. So... if we keep blaming Etna for it, I think it would turn more people against Etna, and we can vote her out next with no one flipping." - Tatsuki_

Squall closed his eyes, "I... don't like this plan. It feels wrong."

Robert nodded, "I don't like it either but... Etna has to go. We need to keep Raine and Zatanna against her, so... why not spread the lie a little further?"

"It's just pathetic if you ask me, but... whatever, do what you want." shrugged Squall.

" _I don't agree with blaming Etna for something she didn't do. It was alright when we didn't know who did it... but now that we know Robert did it, why must we continue to lie just to defame her? I'm shocked Tatsuki would be okay with it, honestly. I figured she would be against it..." - Squall_

– – – – –

Selu Day 14

Sitting around the fire eating some lunch were Metal Mario, Marge, and Mickey. Metal Mario and Nightwolf had a small plan to start up some distrust, and Metal Mario started with Marge and Mickey.

"I know I got caught playing both sides," explained Metal Mario, "But honestly, I was always going to stay loyal to Nightwolf and Ryo. I thought I could get away with that considering nobody would suspect me of such."

Mickey smiled, "Not everyone will fall for that gameplay, Metal Mario. We're all All-Stars here, after all."

Metal Mario nodded, "Yeah, I know that. Besides, I won't play like that ever again. I'm staying true to myself, my qualities, and my gameplay in the Aquatic Ruin. I feel like if anyone changes their gameplay for this season... they won't win."

" _I have to change my focus, and right now, that focus is going to be on stirring the pot on Selu. While Nightwolf tries to get Dixie to get back against Ben, I'm trying to get Marge and Mickey against Curtis and Dixie. If we can successfully pull this off, our chances increase tenfold here." - Metal Mario_

"What are you going to do now, then?" asked Mickey, curiously, finishing up his rice.

"Well, I know I'm the next to go," replied Metal Mario, "Everyone adores Nightwolf anyway, and since I got caught, it's only fair I pay for my crimes. But... do you really want to live with Curtis? Or heck, risk him and Dixie gaining control of the game?"

Marge nodded her head, "Well... I don't like Curtis. If I had my choice, I would rather have you here than him. But I do quite like Dixie."

Metal Mario shrugged, "Clearly Dixie doesn't share your distaste of Curtis. She clearly enjoys his company. Dixie was just on Exile Island... who knows what she got over there, or if she made a deal with Littlefoot."

" _I respect Metal Mario for trying to get off from the bottom. He knows he's in trouble, and he's doing his best to get out of it. Sadly, I think it's too little too late. However, I am a bit concerned about Marge. She doesn't like Curtis at all, and if Metal Mario gets into her head, she could flip on him." - Mickey_

"Well, I don't think Littlefoot's the kind of player to make deals like that." replied Marge, closing her eyes.

"Doesn't mean Dixie is not," shrugged Metal Mario, "Look... Nightwolf and I have more uses in challenges. We're stronger, and have more reliability than Curtis or Dixie. Also, they clearly want Ben out of the game. Truce or not, it's still a thing she wants."

Marge opened her eyes again, nodding her head, "Hrrm... that is true. You're not wrong about that."

" _I really respect Metal Mario. Sure he did some bad things, but I still think he's a humble man who will realize his faults and apologize for them. Curtis is not the type of man who will apologize for anything. Yeah, he didn't vote against me last night, but just you wait and see if he gets the numbers..." - Marge_

Meanwhile, Nightwolf and Dixie were out in the woods collecting fruit together.

"Thank you for asking me to accompany you, Dixie Kong," said Nightwolf, "It's a shame Curtis was napping at the time. It's the one thing he almost ever gets up to do."

"Think nothing of it, Nightwolf!" smiled Dixie, "You're the next best option to go hunting with! I mean, you are a natural hunter, aren't you?"

"I'm more of a shaman, actually. But... I suppose I do hunt now and then, yes." replied Nightwolf.

" _While Metal Mario does his own work, I'm doing a little bit of my own. I have a natural talent of rallying the troops, and I believe that talent will come into effect here once again. I know Dixie would like to vote Ben out. I need to rekindle that flame, and make it burn brighter than before." - Nightwolf_

After collecting a ton of fruit from various trees, Nightwolf spoke up again, "So... I was wondering what you plan to do next... I understand it's Metal Mario next?"

Dixie nodded, "Yeah, I mean, he's playing everyone, Nightwolf. Even you! He was originally aligned with me, and he turned on me! Then he turned on another alliance!"

"Hmmm... do you realize voting out Metal Mario would do you no good?" replied Nightwolf, "When there are greater, more dangerous players in sight?"

Dixie blinked, before nodding her head, "Ohhh yeah... Ben! Yeah, I haven't forgotten about him, Nightwolf. Don't you worry about that!"

" _From the beginning, I wanted to vote Ben Tan out of the game. He's just so good at what he does, and being back for his fourth time, he's not slacking off anytime soon! Last night, we all fell in line to vote Ryo off, and that's a great thing for Ben! Not for anyone else! Eventually, he has to go home." - Dixie_

"I know you don't trust Metal Mario," explained Nightwolf, "but if you're willing, the two of us could assist you and Curtis at the next vote, and we could get Ben out of this game. I have no doubt Marge is eventually going to want Curtis out herself."

"Yeah, but I can talk her out of it," replied Dixie, "I talked Curtis out of it! They're not voting eachother out because I don't want them to!"

"Yes, but how long will they listen to you? Hatred has it's roots, Dixie Kong," warned Nightwolf, "Eventually, even the spirits won't keep their hatred calm. They will turn on eachother quickly. Remember that."

Dixie nodded softly, listening to what Nightwolf had to say, but didn't know if she should take it seriously.

" _I know Nightwolf is trying to stay in this game, and I respect him for trying. But... I don't trust Metal Mario. Maybe when he's gone I might go ahead and take a shot at Ben. But until then, I have to get Metal Mario out of this game. I don't care if he's changed, I don't think he's trustworthy." - Dixie_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 14

Andrew and Jordan were busy walking along the beach. They were checking some fishing traps as they spoke about the game.

"I know you're not going to like what I have to say," sighed Jordan, "But... I made a deal with Garrus and Mordin."

"You what?" asked Andrew, surprised.

"I made a deal with Garrus and Mordin," repeated Jordan, sighing, "I just feel like it's better for us if we just send Isabelle home."

" _There's more to voting Isabelle out then weakening Andrew. One, we make the team stronger. Two, if we're stronger, we don't lose many challenges, and we don't grow smaller and smaller. Three, if Isabelle goes home, I can easily gain Garrus and Mordin as allies, and that's a great thing." - Jordan_

"But... but Jordan, I thought you said you would go along with whatever I said?" asked Andrew, a little upset.

Jordan shrugged, "Sorry man, it's the game. I think it's better for us, honestly. In Survivor... winning challenges is important. You as a good leader should have realized that."

Andrew sighed, "I know... but still, you don't see Garrus or Mordin as a tighter alliance?"

" _Jordan completely just betrayed my trust this afternoon by making a deal with Garrus and Mordin. That just disturbs me, because... what else did he tell them? Did he expose me? Is he playing all of us for fools, or something else going on that I'm not aware of? Whatever it is, it's not good." - Andrew_

"Certainly dude, but like... they're clear threats," explained Jordan, "Flareon and Isabelle are going to float the whole way. Nobody will want to vote them off. That's how they will win again, man. Trust me on that."

"You don't know that though," replied Andrew, "You can't possibly know that."

"I know more then I let on, Andrew," chuckled Jordan, "I'm just surprised you don't see it my way. You played this #%#% more then I have, man."

Andrew quivered his eyebrows a little bit, not happy about this ordeal at all.

" _I know what Jordan's trying to do, actually. By joining Garrus and Mordin, he becomes a third vote, forcing me to either cause a 3-3 tie, or make me break my word to the girls. I already made a Final 3 alliance with Flareon and Isabelle, and I intend to keep it. But now... ugh, I don't know." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Flareon was laying down in the shelter, enjoying the fresh air. Even when it was humid, Flareon felt great. Being a fire type pokemon had it's benefits.

Garrus noticed her from the fire pit. He sighed to himself. He knew Isabelle was likely going home soon, and he knew how close she and Flareon were. He felt it was only right to warn Flareon.

" _When you play with emotional players, you know sometimes you have to be reasonable with them. Isabelle's going home, and I need to keep Flareon under control. She's a sweet girl, and cares deeply about her friends. If Isabelle goes home, she won't be happy about it. She needs to know." - Garrus_

Garrus got up from the pit, and walked over to take a seat next to Flareon in the shelter, "Flareon... mind if we talk?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure! What's up, Garrus?" asked Flareon with a joyful smile on her face.

Garrus sighed, not liking the sight of that cute face with what he was about to tell her, "Damn it... okay, let me just get the chase, Flareon. The next tribal council... I think Isabelle has to go home."

As Garrus predicted, Flareon's smile turned into a frown, "Seriously, Garrus...? She's part of our alliance, you know?"

" _I know Garrus was planning to turn against Isabelle, but he's seriously messed up if he thinks it's a good idea to tell me straight to my face! If there weren't any rules, I would have blew flames in his face!" (She giggled.) "Okay, not really.. but still, I wasn't happy to see him do that!" - Flareon_

"I know, I know," sighed Garrus, "It's just... it's better for our alliance. If we keep losing challenges, there won't be an alliance left. Trust me on that."

"If you're so quick to turn on Isabelle, then how can I trust you not to do the same to me?" asked Flareon, suspiciously.

Garrus quickly shook his head, "Oh no, no no no... I'm not turning on you at all, Flareon. Trust me. Isabelle goes home next, Jordan is 100% the next to go. We would have no choice after Isabelle."

"But... why tell me?" asked Flareon.

"Because you deserve to know if your friend is going home," replied Garrus, "I have to make sacrifices in this game. I did it during Unfinished Business, and it won't be different out here. You don't have to vote against her, Flareon... Jordan told me he would do it."

"Wait... both Jordan and Andrew?" asked Flareon, surprised.

Garrus nodded, "Well, yeah... Jordan said it to my face... and I just know Andrew will go along for the good of the tribe like he always does."

Garrus said it in a good manner, but Flareon was just suspicious about the whole thing.

" _Who is Garrus to tell me that Isabelle's going home, and I can't do anything about it? That really rubs me the wrong way. It just proves to me that he has to go home next, because he clearly has no loyalties. Yet... at the same time... can we even break through a tie? We may need to be careful..." - Flareon_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 14

Out in the forest, Beat, Reala, and Bayonetta were discussing the matters of the hidden immunity idol by themselves.

"So wait... you guys really think Jiro has the hidden immunity idol right now?" asked Beat.

Reala shrugged, "I didn't say he has it for sure... just that he may have it. Like I told you a few days ago, he has the clues, I'm sure. Plus, he was gone for quite an awful long time..."

"And if he has the idol, he has the power to do anything he wants... and what if that power is to break you and Aladdin up?" smirked Bayonetta.

" _I already started the paranoia about Jiro having the hidden immunity idol. But I need to fuel it more. If I can get Aladdin and Beat against Jiro, Bayonetta and I have more room to breathe and we can decide who leaves this game. Bayonetta seems certain Jiro won't find the idol, but could he?" - Reala_

"Damn it... I don't know, dude," sighed Beat, "Jiro's been a quiet player from the very beginning. He seems like the kind to have the idol before anyone else..."

"That's what I'm saying," replied Reala, "Take Jiro out now, you don't have to worry about the idol. No way in hell Littlefoot could find it without Jiro's help..."

"Yeah... yeah, I suppose that's true, dude." replied Beat, nodding his head.

" _Damn it! I need to know how he does it! Reala always, ALWAYS finds a way to fricking stay! Once again, he makes a great point. Jiro could have the idol, and he's a very quiet player. If anyone has the idol... it's him! If he goes home, Littlefoot has nobody, and I could bring him in as an ally." - Beat_

Beat eyed Reala suspiciously, "If I vote Jiro out, are you two voting him out with Aladdin and I?"

Bayonetta nodded firmly, "Absolutely. You have my word, Beat, that Jiro will be the one leaving at our next vote."

"Same here... but no promises," smirked Reala, "And by no promises... I mean it could always fail if Jiro has the idol and sniffs us out."

Beat smirked, "Like I should be scared, dude. I know he and Littlefoot want you two out, especially Littlefoot!"

Both Reala and Bayonetta glared at Beat after he said that.

" _Beat's a gullible fool, and so is Jiro. In fact, I believe everyone on this tribe is a gullible idiot... except for Aladdin. Aladdin's extremely clever, and he knows how to tell bull%#%# from other bull#%#%. In fact... I want to vote him out next, not Littlefoot. We can fool Littlefoot... but not Aladdin." - Bayonetta_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Aladdin, Jiro, and Littlefoot were busy eating some lunch.

"Say Jiro... where were you guys this morning?" asked Aladdin, "We came back from fishing and you guys weren't there."

Jiro gulped down his food, smiling lightly, "Nothing much... long walks, confessionals... you know, the usual stuff?"

Aladdin chuckled, "Really... I'm not falling for that, come on."

" _I know Jiro and Littlefoot were out looking for the hidden immunity idol, and they were out for about an hour at least. They would have no reason to be missing from camp if it wasn't out looking for the hidden immunity idol. I can't trust them right now, and I think we need to do something." - Aladdin_

Littlefoot spoke up, "Actually, Aladdin, we were out for a long time because we... we saw a chewed up, dead chicken! Right, Jiro?"

Jiro nodded, "Yeah, yeah, a dead chicken... it was Joneto's because we walked way off track, that's why."

"Why would you be walking way off track away from camp?" asked Aladdin.

Littlefoot glared at Jiro for a slight moment, before Jiro muttered, "Ughh... okay fine, whatever. We were out looking for the idol. But we didn't find it. Trust me."

Aladdin chuckled, "Clearly. No way the clues would lead you towards Joneto's camp site to find the Heicheu idol..."

" _Aladdin almost caught me... and maybe he already figured me out, who knows. I know Aladdin's a really good player. Since I do have the idol, I should use it carefully, and logically. If I mess up this opportunity, I will not look good in the long run, and it could spell the end of my game." - Jiro_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 14

Squall, Raine, and Zatanna were having a chat around the camp fire, discussing recent events in the game.

"Hey, Squall?" asked Zatanna, "What's going on with the whole chicken thing lately? Figured anything out?"

Squall nodded softly, "Yeah. Robert did it. Etna's innocent."

Both Raine and Zatanna were not too surprised to hear that. Hyde did tell them that he figured Robert did it anyway.

" _So Squall randomly tells us that it wasn't Etna that released the chickens, but instead it was Robert. Hyde already told us that he thought it was Robert... and he was absolutely right! But why would Squall tell us? It just doesn't make sense for Squall's personality or position to say that..." - Zatanna_

"I had a feeling it was Robert, but why are you telling us?" asked Raine.

Squall shrugged, "Because as my allies, you deserve to know the truth. Tatsuki and Robert want to keep blaming it on Etna so that it's easier to turn everyone against her."

"Wow.. I wouldn't have predicted that out of Tatsuki, honestly." replied Zatanna.

"I think she has good intentions though," replied Squall, "Etna's still the biggest threat in the game. She still has to go next. I just don't like blaming her for something she didn't even do. Just... keep it under wraps. Let those two look bad, alright?"

" _Etna's still my target, but I want Raine and Zatanna to be on the same page as the alliance. If they want to trust us, they deserve to know the truth. I don't really agree with the idea of villainizing... well, the villain. Especially if she didn't do anything to deserve it. It's just not my style, really." - Squall_

Raine nodded, "I'm surprised you would tell us, Squall. Maybe there's a side of you we haven't quite seen yet?"

Squall shook his head, "No. Not really. I may be 14 years older since the last time I played this game... but I'm still the same Squall Leonhart."

"You're not wrong about that." replied Raine with a light smile.

" _Squall's gameplay interests me. He struck me as the loyal ally of Tatsuki. But really, it seems no different from his alliance with the Angry Video Game Nerd in Reals vs. OCs. Whom he betrayed in that season, mind you. It makes me wonder if we're underestimating him as a player." - Raine_

Meanwhile, sitting by themselves at the water well, Hyde and Etna were chit chatting about a few things.

"You know... I just thought of something, man." chuckled Hyde.

Etna looked over at him, "Really? What is it, then?"

"Why don't we tell Robert what we're planning, man?" asked Hyde, "We'll see where his loyalties lie, then. Does he betray Squall and Tatsuki and look like even more of a rat? Or does he stay loyal to a lost cause?"

" _I don't like Robert's gameplay this season. I don't even know why he thought it would be a thing he needed to change, man! He had a great chance to get no blood on his hands, and join a new alliance... instead, he rats me out, and makes me look like the bad guy. I don't like it, and I don't like him." - Hyde_

Etna smirked, "Ahhh, I see what you're doing... you've pretty much making it a lose lose situation for him? If he betrays Tatsuki, he looks like a big rat. If he doesn't betray her, he's basically supporting a lost cause and will be voted out soon after?"

Hyde nodded, "Exactly my point, man. If Tatsuki wasn't such a threat, man, he would be easily going home next. I don't respect his game."

"People who think they can get away by being loyal to people that clearly don't have their best interests in play... that's just poor gameplay," explained Etna, "I guarantee you if we wanted Robert's ass out... Squall and Tatsuki would turn on him to stay in the majority."

Hyde snorted a little, "Hah! That makes it even better if that's true, man!"

" _Right now, I'm just trying to lay low. I know, that's impossible to do if you're someone like me. But honestly, if Hyde keeps flapping his lips, and builds a target on his back, maybe I'm safe." (She laughs.) "I'm lying to myself. No matter what, I'm the biggest threat. I can't change that." - Etna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Fasasaga, Heicheu, Joneto, getting your first look at the new Selu tribe; Ryo Hazuki voted out at the last tribal council."

Everyone was a little surprised to see Ryo gone so soon. Andrew and Squall were sad to see their old friend leave so soon. Beat chuckled a little bit.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Battle Royale on it.

"Alright, it's time for quite a big twist," said Jeff, immediately worrying the players, "Because one of the big twists that season was constant double boots... that's what will happen for this round. Today's challenge will be for immunity, two tribes will win it, and two tribes will be attending tribal council tomorrow night."

Everyone was now worried, because with two tribes going to tribal council, all bets were off.

Because it was immunity, the tribes had to give up their immunity idols up. Mordin, Reala, and Raine all did so.

"Now it's time for the immunity challenge. For today's challenge, from Survivor Cuties, you will take turns running up various stairs up a tall structure. Once you reach the top, you will load up a cannon with a cannonball, and you will fire it at targets. There are a total of five targets. Whether you hit or miss, you must take only one shot. First two tribes to knock out all five targets win immunity. Losers go to tribal council tomorrow night to vote out the seventh and eighth winners. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Running in Order: Garrus, Andrew, Jordan, Flareon, and Mordin

Heicheu

Running in Order: Bayonetta, Aladdin, Beat, Reala, and Jiro

Joneto

Running in Order: Squall, Hyde, Etna, Tatsuki, and Zatanna

Selu

Running in Order: Nightwolf, Ben, Curtis, Dixie, and Metal Mario

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Garrus, Bayonetta, Squall, and Nightwolf ran up the tall structure all the way towards the cannon. All four players arranged their cannons carefully. There was going to be a strong learning curve to this challenge. All four players lit their cannons up... and only Squall and Nightwolf hit targets. Garrus and Bayonetta's shots barely hit. Selu and Joneto once again took an early lead with 1 target each.

Andrew, Aladdin, Hyde, and Ben were up next. Squall whispered to Hyde on the way up to just slightly adjust the cannon to the left and right. If he did just that, he would be able to hit any target he wanted depending on the wind. Squall would later give that information to Etna, Tatsuki, and Zatanna. Ben and Hyde adjusted their cannons just a little bit, while Aladdin and Andrew adjusted theirs a lot to make sure they made a good shot. When the cannons were launched... once again, only Hyde and Ben made targets. Aladdin's bounced off and didn't connect, while Andrew's went off course. Selu and Joneto extended their lead with 2 targets each.

Jordan, Beat, Etna, and Curtis were all up next. Curtis and Jordan were a little slow climbing up the structure, while Beat and Etna were quite nimble up the steps. Beat was rushing a little bit, trying to aim his shot to finally get a hit for Heicheu. Etna took Squall's advice, and just adjusted it slightly. Jordan and Curtis finally made it up the stairs, and took their aim. Curtis was a little lazy like usual, while Jordan took his time to prepare. When the cannons were launched... Etna and Jordan made the shots. Curtis' shot went off course, and Beat's shot smacked the wood, and not the main target. Joneto took the lead with 3 targets, Selu had 2, Fasasaga had 1, and Heicheu had nothing.

Flareon, Reala, Tatsuki and Dixie ran up the structure, and this was the fastest set of players, and it helped save some time for the challenge. Tatsuki kept Squall's advice in mind, adjusting it slightly upward to hit the remaining targets. Dixie had to do major adjustments to Curtis' cannon, since he messed up. Reala tried his best to adjust the cannon properly to finally put Heicheu on the board. Flareon meanwhile, only moved the cannon upward. When the cannons launched... once again Tatsuki and Dixie made connections with targets. Flareon's missed by a hair, and Reala's almost hit. Joneto had 4 targets, Selu had 3, Fasasaga had 1, and Heicheu still had nothing.

The final set of players; Mordin, Jiro, Zatanna, and Metal Mario ran up the structure to prepare the cannons. Zatanna adjusted the cannon to hit the final target to secure immunity for Joneto. Metal Mario moved the cannon over a little bit, hoping to stay ahead of Fasasaga and Heicheu. Jiro took the most time to prepare Heicheu's cannon, as did Mordin for Fasasaga. When the cannonballs were launched...

…

…

…

...while Mordin's shot almost hit a target, and Metal Mario's target failed completely, Jiro and Zatanna's balls smashed through targets, securing Heicheu's first point, and Joneto's victory.

"JONETO WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SIXTH STRAIGHT TIME!"

All of Joneto hugged and cheered.

Now the order was reset. Garrus, Bayonetta, and Nightwolf ran up the structure to adjust the cannons once again. Nightwolf kept the same strategy he had before, while Garrus and Bayonetta were just hoping Nightwolf would miss so that they could catch up to Selu. When the cannons were launched, Garrus' shot missed once again. Bayonetta finally made a target when her ball smashed through one. However, Nightwolf's shot made another point, putting Selu with 4 points, Heicheu with 2 points, and Fasasaga with only 1 point.

Andrew, Aladdin, and Ben ran up the structure. Aladdin and Andrew had to pray that Ben missed his shot to keep Heicheu and Fasasaga in the challenge. Ben knew how to win the challenge, so he adjusted his cannon perfectly towards the final target. Aladdin and Andrew adjusted their cannons once again to hopefully aim for a target.

In the end...

…

…

…

...while Andrew made a second point for Fasasaga, it was too late for his tribe, as well as Heicheu's. Ben's shot was made perfectly, giving Selu the second immunity.

"IT'S OVER! SELU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Selu hugged and cheered.

"No surprises there! Joneto and Selu completely dominate the immunity challenge, and prove themselves to the rest of the players. History repeats itself sadly, once again, Fasasaga, Heicheu. Tomorrow night, both tribes will attend tribal council to vote someone off. Unlike last time, however, there won't be Redemption Island. Fasasaga will go first, followed by Heicheu. See you all then tomorrow."

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 15

With yet another tribal council looming for the Fasasaga tribe, there was a huge divide within the tribe that needed to be solved before the vote.

Andrew, Flareon, and Isabelle were sitting down in the shelter, discussing the vote.

Isabelle shook her head, "I just don't get it... why am I the target? Just because I'm the weakest link? I don't even compete in the challenges, and we still lose no matter what."

"I think they're looking at it from an idealistic point of view," replied Andrew, "With the tribe physically stronger, they don't have to babysit anyone."

Flareon rolled her eyes, "Yeah... I don't think it's very idealistic."

" _Tonight's a really bad night, because if things don't go well for me, I'm probably going home. I just hope that Flareon and Andrew stay by my side tonight, and vote to keep me around. I know I'm not the strongest player, but I'm incredibly loyal to a fault, and nobody can take that away from me." - Isabelle_

"Well... we may need to do a change of plans," explained Andrew, "Jordan seems on board with voting out Isabelle tonight. Maybe I can convince Mordin and Garrus again... and vote Jordan out?"

Flareon nodded, "Yeah... that's what Garrus was talking about. I think Jordan's dead set voting Isabelle out. But the aliens... who knows what they'll do."

"I'll talk with them before we leave tonight. I just hope they realize if we tie tonight, they could find themselves in deep trouble." sighed Andrew.

" _Tonight, instead of voting for Garrus, we're voting for Jordan. Right now, Jordan's playing all the cards he can because he knows he has a crack to break. If I can get Garrus and Mordin to see that very same crack... he's going home 5-1, and we're a more unified tribe... for the time being." - Andrew_

After the trio agreed to vote against Jordan, Andrew separated himself from the pair to find Garrus and Mordin.

Before he had a chance, though, Jordan was already speaking with Garrus and Mordin in the forest. He was making sure the votes were in place tonight.

"I'm just making sure, that's all," said Jordan, "Isabelle goes tonight?"

Garrus nodded, "Yeah. I think it's set in stone tonight, I think. Just need to run it by Andrew, that's all we need. Flareon won't write her name down anyway."

" _Tonight's vote is crucial. Isabelle's holding us back in many challenges, and since we're going to be down to the prime number of five players... should Jordan leave tonight, Isabelle will have to start participating. That's not good for our future as a tribe. We should play this vote right." - Garrus_

"I spoke with Andrew yesterday, bro, and he didn't sound too pleased about the idea." replied Jordan.

Mordin closed his eyes, "Shame. Figured he would see reason. Will have to speak to him ourselves. Agree, Garrus?"

Garrus nodded, "Yeah, don't see how we're going to make this work otherwise. Don't you worry Jordan. You're not going home."

"Better not, or I'll come back as a ghost and haunt ya." chuckled Jordan. The aliens did not laugh back as Jordan left the area.

" _If Isabelle leaves this game, Andrew loses a lot of momentum, and that's exactly what needs to happen. No matter what Andrew did before, he always had momentum, people he could trust, and whatnot. This time, I won't let that happen. Isabelle has to leave tonight for my plan to work." - Jordan_

After Jordan left, Andrew took his spot to speak with Garrus and Mordin. He leaned against a tree with a sigh.

"I assume you already know what's going on, right?" said Garrus, looking at Andrew.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah.. and I'm not too pleased about it. I just feel like... we can trust Isabelle, you know? Jordan will never have our backs. As soon as we merge, or swap... he's jumping ship."

"Anything's possible. But predicting what could happen? Always a problem. Never what you expect." said Mordin, gravely.

"So you guys actually trust Jordan?" asked Andrew, surprised.

Garrus shook his head, "Hell no. But what I think Mordin's trying to say is... what if he doesn't? What if he's loyal to Fasasaga?"

" _I don't like this one bit. If I can't get the votes to send Jordan home, I'm either forcing the rocks, and putting myself at risk... or I have to betray my Final 3 alliance, and send home Isabelle. I know I have to play the game strategically, but at this stage... Isabelle's a long term ally. Not Jordan." - Andrew_

Andrew shook his head as well, "All I'm going to say is... if we can't come to an agreement, we're going to tie. Then all three of us, plus Flareon, might end up in trouble."

Garrus sighed, followed by silence. Then Mordin uttered out a "Problematic."

"Then... I suppose it will come down to who's more willing to stay true to their target." sighed Garrus, looking at Andrew.

More silence followed. It became rather awkward. Then someone spoke up to change their vote, and that's what the trio agreed to do.

" _Jordan could be playing everyone. Desperate measures call for desperate plans. Had to do it myself in Virmire. However, Jordan not so sneaky. Very obvious what he's doing. Makes him more predictable. Easier target later on. But... is now the time to dispose of him? Or wait on it for now?" - Mordin_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 15

Today was a busy day for nearly every member of the Heicheu tribe. Three pairs existed, but one pair was going to find out that they are at the bottom.

Aladdin and Beat were standing behind a few trees discussing the vote, and who to trust.

"Here's how I look at it, dude," explained Beat, "We vote out Jiro? Littlefoot is isolated again, and we use him to get the numbers. There's no way in hell he votes with the villains."

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah... right now, I don't trust Jiro. If he has the idol, or is close to finding the idol... we have to get him out before he actually gets it."

" _Tonight, we're voting out Jiro. To be fair, that's what we agreed to do with Reala and Bayonetta anyway, so... we might as well just do it, right? If he gets the idol, we're all in trouble, so he's got to go home immediately. I just hope Reala and Bayonetta continue to have our backs tonight." - Aladdin_

Beat nodded, holding out a hand, "Alright, cool, let's do it. Jiro tonight, Reala the next."

Aladdin chuckled, shaking Beat's hand firmly, "Hah! Keep saying that, and Reala will never be the next one voted off."

"Yeah... fricking hell, I don't know how he does it dude." muttered Beat.

" _Reala... keep smirking like the dork you are, okay? Because face it, Heicheu is getting smaller by the minute. Soon, you won't be able to hide! After tonight, when Jiro goes home, you and Bayonetta will have nobody! I repeat, nobody, dude! I'll be the one getting the last laugh soon enough!" - Beat_

A few minutes later, Reala floated over towards them to have a conversation with them.

"I just wanted to touch base with the two of you," explained Reala, "Tell me... are we still voting for Jiro tonight? After all, I believe that was the plan, right?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yep... Jiro goes tonight, followed by Littlefoot. He's not the weakest link, but if he has the idol like we think he does... he has to go home. That's my gut instinct."

"Hmph, alright, fair enough then. I'll go share the news with Bayonetta. Shouldn't be a stressful night, then." shrugged Reala.

After nodding his head, Reala floated away from the group, a smirk on his face.

" _Perfect. I think Jiro's a goner tonight, but still, we still have options to consider of course. Depending on what Jiro wants tonight, we may be able to get Littlefoot or Aladdin out of the game tonight instead. Jiro may have an idol, but if Bayonetta plays her cards right, that idol means nothing to us." - Reala_

Reala later caught up with Bayonetta and Jiro speaking by the camp fire. They were already discussing the vote.

"Reala's here now," said Jiro, "So I'll just come out and say it... I'm not voting out Littlefoot tonight. I know you guys know he's coming after you... but I can't do it."

Bayonetta shrugged, "Alright, like that matters to me. What about Aladdin then? Could you vote him out, perhaps?"

Jiro nodded, "Oh sure, absolutely. If you guys can guarantee the votes, I'll vote Aladdin out."

" _I won't vote Littlefoot out of the game, because he's my only ally, and I refuse to be left alone in this game without anyone I can trust. So instead, Aladdin's the next best thing if this so called 'SEGA alliance' is the real deal or not. I hate to do it to him, but Aladdin may have to go." - Jiro_

"Well, I already told you that Beat is playing Aladdin for a fool," giggled Bayonetta, cheekily, "So don't you worry about the votes. Maybe you could even rub it in his face, and get Littlefoot on board?"

"It's always worth a shot, don't you think? Maybe it will give Littlefoot reasons to start trusting the likes of us?" suggested Reala, motioning towards himself and Bayonetta.

Jiro nodded lightly, "Yeah... that will take a lot of work, but I'll see what I can do, alright?"

After shaking hands with both Bayonetta and Reala, the villain duo left Jiro by himself. After they were far enough away, both of them grinned.

"Now we just have to decide who's a bigger threat? Aladdin or Jiro?" smirked Bayonetta.

Reala snickered, "Another score for the villains tonight! Nyeh hee hee!"

" _If things go our way tonight, Reala and I are the swing votes, and that's a glorious thing to be in the game of Survivor. We could choose to vote out the savvy, clever Aladdin, and isolate Beat. Or... we vote out Jiro, and remove someone who could potentially have an idol. Too bad, so sad." - Bayonetta_

A few minutes later, Littlefoot joined up with Jiro near the fire to talk about the vote.

Jiro sighed, "They want Aladdin out of the game... but for all I know, I could have been lied to. I don't even know what Aladdin and Beat want to do tonight... if it's me or if it's Reala."

"I understand your predicament Jiro," replied Littlefoot, "But... while I do want Reala to go tonight... if you feel like we need to make a move against Aladdin... I'll do the same thing."

" _I really want Reala to go home tonight. I feel like everyone's caught onto the fact that he's a really good manipulator, but... Jiro has other ideas, and if those ideas are to keep Reala around... I'm not going to stop him. He's my only ally, and I can't let him down. Even if I don't like it." - Littlefoot_

Jiro nodded softly, before looking over at Littlefoot, "Do you think I should bring the immunity idol tonight?"

Littlefoot wasn't so sure about that, "Well... uhh... maybe? I think it wouldn't hurt, Jiro. Just to be safe?"

Jiro nodded again. He continued to discuss the vote with Littlefoot. Eventually, the pair agreed on a decision.

" _Tonight, we'll find out if the SEGA alliance was real, or a fake out to distract me. I'm bringing the idol just in case something feels a bit off. I feel safe... but at the same time, I was gone for at least an hour, so anything's possible. I just don't want to be that guy that leaves with an unplayed idol." - Jiro_

– – – – –

The Fasasaga tribe arrived at tribal council.

"There just feels like something is off about this tribe. It feels like this is the tribe that should be dominating, but is instead getting pounded in at challenges. Mordin, do you agree with my assessment of the Fasasaga tribe?" asked Jeff.

Mordin nodded.

"Yes. Have many strong players. Have one smart player. Have many social players. Feels like a good combination. Rather complicated actually. Perhaps Fasasaga not as strong as originally thought." replied Mordin.

Garrus nodded in agreement.

"Isabelle, what do you think could improve Fasasaga as a tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Umm... I know my name's been brought up numerous times as a good way to start. But I don't think that's true. Yeah, I'm not the strongest, but I haven't been in these challenges often. We still lose even when I'm not there." replied Isabelle.

Garrus didn't reply. He did admire her defense, though.

"Vakarian, this must be a tough vote for you. Clearly you're a strong leader, and you want what's best for the Fasasaga tribe. What do you do?" asked Jeff.

Garrus sighed.

"I go with my gut instincts, Jeff. I don't like it, but I have to use them. It's all I have." replied Garrus.

Andrew nodded softly. Flareon shook her head.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Isabelle, you're up."

– – –

Flareon's Vote: I really want to vote for Garrus. But... you'll just have to do. (Jordan)

Garrus' Vote: Nothing personal, really. I wanted to work with you longer, but that's not the case. (?)

Jordan's Vote: If you go home tonight, I think I just found myself safety for a long ass time. (Isabelle)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Isabelle. (She nodded.)

…

Jordan. One vote Jordan, one vote Isabelle. (Jordan smirked a little, surprised.)

…

…

Jordan. Two votes Jordan, one vote Isabelle.

…

…

…

Isabelle. Tied two votes Isabelle, two votes Jordan. (Flareon looked over at Garrus and Mordin.)

…

Isabelle. That's three votes Isabelle, two votes Jordan, one vote left. (Andrew closed his eyes. Isabelle gulped.)

…

…

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Isabelle. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Isabelle nodded, a little sad as she hugged a teary eyed Flareon and Andrew. Andrew apologized to her, and she immediately accepted as she brought her torch up.

"Isabelle, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Isabelle nodded, turning around, and looking at Flareon, "Please don't be mad, Flareon. Stay strong. All of you." She then smiled, and left the area.

"That looked like quite a tough vote for some of you. But sometimes in Survivor, you have to make hard decisions, and sometimes those decisions can come back to haunt you. We'll see where this takes you. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Heicheu tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Haven't seen you guys in some time, you were really picking it back up for awhile there. Then... it just crashed back down to Earth. Beat, do you think that it's fair that you redeemed yourselves from being the Misfits?" asked Jeff.

Beat chuckled, and nodded his head.

"Absolutely, dude. I hated being called a misfit. If what you said means we won't be called that anymore, then I guess I'm proud to be sitting here on the Heicheu tribe, and not the Misfit tribe!" replied Beat.

"Bayonetta, you could argue that you had a hand in waking up Heicheu in challenges. Do you think that buys you favor for future votes?" asked Jeff.

"They can think whatever they want. I know my name could always be brought up again in the future. I've since made my loyalties clear to Heicheu, and they know I will never work with Fasasaga again." replied Bayonetta.

"Littlefoot, going into tonight's vote, do you think it will be an eye opening vote?" asked Jeff.

Littlefoot looked down for a moment, before looking back up and responding.

"Yeah... yeah I think so." replied Littlefoot.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Aladdin, you're up."

– – –

Aladdin's Vote: Sorry buddy. Can't make an omelete without breaking some eggs. Good luck. (Jiro)

Jiro's Vote: For me, and for Littlefoot, this is the best game move I can make right now. (?)

Reala's Vote: You served my purposes well, but now, I don't have a need for you anymore. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jiro looked down at his pocketed immunity idol... and chose not to play it as Jeff started to read the votes.

First vote, Jiro. (He immediately rolled his eyes.)

…

Jiro. Two votes Jiro. (Littlefoot sighed a little bit.)

…

…

Aladdin. One vote Aladdin, two votes Jiro. (Aladdin perked up a little bit.)

…

…

Aladdin. Tied two votes Aladdin votes Jiro. (Reala smirked, while Aladdin looked around.)

…

…

…

Aladdin. That's three votes Aladdin, two votes Jiro, one vote left. (Beat shook his head, while Aladdin said a quiet "Wow...".)

…

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Aladdin. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Aladdin nodded his head, clapping his hands, "Wow guys... that was pretty good. You got me." He shook everyone's hands except for Bayonetta's as he handed his torch to Jeff.

"Aladdin, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Aladdin nodded, waving goodbye as he left the area, still in shock he was blindsided. Jiro studied the looks on both Reala's and Beat's faces, and realized they were vastly different. He shook his head.

"Now that's what I call a good blindside. Aladdin was somebody who made the blindsides, and everyone trusted him in Lake Hylia. Out here, that just wasn't going to fly a second time. We'll see how this blindside effects the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Isabelle's Final Words**

"I am hurt that Andrew betrayed me, but... he's doing what he needs to do, and I don't want Flareon to be upset about it. It's just a game, and everyone but one person loses, so... I already feel like a winner, as we all should. We won Survivor, so win or lose, it's all part of the game. I just wanted to have fun."

VOTE

Isabelle – Jordan, Mordin, Garrus, and Andrew

Jordan – Isabelle and Flareon

 **Aladdin's Final Words**

"I respect a good blindside, and that's why I'm really happy to be voted out in the way that I was. Reala's way too good for his own good, and we've been falling for it since Day 1 of this game. I really hope Beat can make it out of that mess alive, because he's in deep trouble if Heicheu loses again."

VOTE

Aladdin – Reala, Bayonetta, Jiro, and Littlefoot

Jiro – Aladdin and Beat

Sorry for the late update, I wasn't feeling well on Tuesday, so... yeah! Next week we'll be back on schedule, and Episode 8 will be ready on Thursday! Not sure if Hoshido and Nohr eviction episodes will go up or not this weekend. I'll keep you posted on my twitter!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Jiro maneuvered through that vote like he would a maze!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 The Alternate Universe

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Metal Mario and Nightwolf were out of the loop and exposed after Ryo Hazuki was voted out of the game. Metal Mario soon realized his current gameplay was not going to work, and he decided it was tie to return to the old strategy. He and Nightwolf had a plan up their sleeves to revive old cracks, and stay in the game a bit longer._

 _So they put their plan into action. Metal Mario spoke with Mickey and Marge, and warned them that Dixie and Curtis could easily change the game any day now to turn against Ben or even Marge. While Mickey seemed unwilling to trust him, Marge seemed convinced Metal Mario had a point. On the flipside, Nightwolf tried to see what Dixie was thinking, and while Dixie didn't trust Metal Mario, she still wanted to make a move against Ben soon._

 _Over at Fasasaga, Jordan made a deal with Garrus and Mordin. He saw an opportunity to weaken Andrew and his alliance by working with the aliens rather than the girls, since he saw Isabelle and Flareon as Andrew's true allies rather than Garrus and Mordin. He also hoped to force Andrew's hand and make him betray the girls._

 _Jordan would eventually tell Andrew to his face about what he was thinking. By doing this, he hoped to get Andrew to realize that he has no choice but to vote Isabelle out of the game, or risk a tie. This did not settle well with Andrew, and he lost a lot of trust with Jordan. Meanwhile, Garrus told Flareon about voting Isabelle out, hoping to warn her ahead of time. Sadly, he only succeeded in annoying her._

 _Over at Heicheu, Reala and Bayonetta exchanged notes, and with Jiro convinced there was a SEGA Alliance in existence, Reala decided to add fuel to the fire by getting Aladdin and Beat to go against Jiro, making them think Jiro might have the hidden immunity idol. Reala turned out to be right, as Jiro would eventually find the hidden immunity idol with the help of Littlefoot._

 _Jiro's disappearance was quite noticeable, and it made various members of the Heicheu tribe suspicious. Reala and Bayonetta used that to their advantage to get Beat against Jiro. Beat figured it would be a good move to isolate Littlefoot, and bring him closer to him and Aladdin. Meanwhile, Jiro tried to make his disappearance seem natural, but Aladdin was having none of his nonsense, knowing what he was up to._

 _Meanwhile at the Joneto camp, Hyde, Raine, Zatanna, and Etna all came together to form a brand new alliance. Despite their clear divisions, they all recognized Tatsuki as the biggest threat in the game. Meanwhile, Robert came clean to Squall and Tatsuki about releasing the chickens as a prank. Despite this, he and Tatsuki would continue to blame Etna to keep a target on her. Squall did not like this._

 _To maintain trust with Raine and Zatanna, Squall told both of them that Robert was truly the culprit behind the missing chickens. He did not like the idea of blaming Etna for something she didn't do, and didn't want Raine or Zatanna to join in on that idea. Meanwhile, Hyde and Etna talked about potentially making Robert look bad by telling him about the alliance and Tatsuki's eventual fate._

 _At the immunity challenge, it was revealed by the Box of Twists that there would be two tribal councils, and two people going home once again, but this time for good. Just like before, Joneto and Selu dominated in the challenge, winning immunity, and sending Heicheu and Fasasaga to tribal council._

 _Before Fasasaga's tribal council, Andrew, Flareon, and Isabelle switched the target over to Jordan, thinking they couldn't trust him, and Andrew thought he could get Mordin and Garrus to flip again. However, despite Andrew's attempts, it seemed unlikely that either one would flip the vote against Jordan. This put Andrew in a very tight spot._

 _Before Heicheu's tribal council, all three pairs had something planned for the night. Aladdin and Beat planned to vote out Jiro to hopefully flush out the idol. Reala and Bayonetta felt like the swing votes between Aladdin and Jiro for the night, feeling completely safe. Jiro and Littlefoot, however, weren't sure what to do. They both saw Aladdin and Reala as major threats, but they didn't know if they would be targeted._

 _At Fasasaga's tribal council, Andrew regretfully voted Isabelle out of the game in a 4-2 decision. Flareon was visibly upset, but Isabelle told her not to be upset. At Heicheu's tribal council, the votes landed in a big blindside for Aladdin, sending him home in a 4-2 decision, leaving Beat by himself, and Jiro wondering the legitimacy of the SEGA Alliance. 24 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Flareon, Garrus, Jordan, and Mordin**

 **Heicheu: Bayonetta, Beat, Jiro, Littlefoot, and Reala**

 **Joneto: Etna, Hyde, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Selu: Ben, Curtis, Dixie, Marge, Metal Mario, Mickey, and Nightwolf**

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 16

The tribe returned from tribal council, and there seemed to be a dark mist in the air, metaphorically. Flareon looked upset, Andrew looked upset, Jordan looked giddy, while Garrus and Mordin looked very normal.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night," sighed Garrus, "But it needed to happen. None of us were going to make it to the end if we kept her around."

Flareon sighed once more, crawling into the shelter to be by herself for the time being.

" _I'm just upset right now... Isabelle's gone, and I feel very betrayed right now. Andrew gave us his word to the Final 3, and... he just went back on that promise. I can't imagine Andrew ever doing something like that. I don't know what got him to do such a thing, and now I don't feel safe at all..." - Flareon_

Andrew turned his head to look at Flareon, placing his hands on his hips. He wasn't happy at all himself about last night's vote. Garrus, Mordin, and Jordan were busy doing other things, so Andrew approached Flareon in the shelter to talk softly to her.

"Listen.. last night sucked for me too," sighed Andrew, "I didn't want to vote off Isabelle... I was given no choice whatsoever..."

"No choice?" asked Flareon, annoyed.

"If I voted for Jordan last night, we would have gone to rocks," replied Andrew, "And... I couldn't put you or me in the line of fire. I'd much rather vote Isabelle out then allow you or me to be out because of a rock."

" _Last night was... probably the first night where I didn't completely agree with a vote. Throughout my three seasons, I made solid moves without regretting a single one. This one move against Isabelle... it was questionable at best. Flareon doesn't trust me anymore, but I need to bring her back." - Andrew_

Flareon sighed, not facing him as he spoke to her, "...well, I can't blame you for that... so thank you."

"If Garrus and Mordin are still on our side... and I think they are, then Jordan's going home next. Then it'll be us against them." explained Andrew.

"Even if there's rocks on the line?" asked Flareon, turning her head over to look at him.

Andrew nodded confidently, "Yes. I'm not going to let you go for my own selfish reasons, and that's a solid promise. You need the money more than Isabelle ever did... and I want to bring you as far as I can so that we both have a chance."

Flareon nodded softly, smiling for the first time that night.

" _Andrew's move last night really did hurt my feelings, but without him I have nobody to rely on, so I'm glad he came clean and apologized. I just need to woman up, gain my confidence back, and know that I can play this game. Isabelle may be gone, but Jordan won't be able to hide for much longer." - Flareon_

Meanwhile, Jordan, Mordin, and Garrus were having a chat by the fire, discussing a few things.

"Dude... you guys got so lucky last night," chuckled Jordan, poking at a few sticks, "Had I stuck with Andrew last night, your ass would have been gone instead." He looked at Garrus.

Garrus raised an eyebrow, "...wait, you mean me? How so?"

"Andrew wanted to keep the girls in the game," explained Jordan, "That was his main trio right there. I forced his hand when I decided to vote with you guys instead. Isabelle needed to go, not you."

" _Now that Andrew completely sunk his main alliance by voting out Isabelle, I'm feeling great about myself, man. I'm back from the bottom, not ready to fall over anytime soon, so I'm thinking... let's make things worse for Andrew and Flareon, and save my skin. Let's rat them out to the aliens." - Jordan_

"Would make sense," replied Mordin, "Andrew very distant than prior days. Probably planning a coupe behind our backs."

"Flareon also sounded aggressive and annoyed at me when I told her Isabelle was probably going home," commented Garrus, "But... then why did your name come up last night instead of mine?"

Jordan shrugged, "Dude, I'm guessing it's because Andrew told the girls to do it. I already made my decision to vote with you guys, and I told Andrew he has no choice. He probably told the girls to do it, and then he changed his mind."

Garrus shook his head, "Well now... that changes the game up completely. But how can we know we can trust you?"

Mordin spoke up before Jordan did, "I trust him. No reason to lie. Knows he is next on the chopping block. But... would you remain loyal to us if we keep you around?"

" _Want to trust Jordan. Seems like a worthy ally. Has nobody left in the game to trust. If Andrew and Flareon turned against us, need new resources to assist the alliance. Jordan has nobody but Bayonetta. However, Bayonetta's loyalty unclear. Probably found new alliance, leaving Jordan alone." - Mordin_

Jordan nodded immediately, "Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes, bro! If you guys keep me here, and we vote Flareon and Andrew out? I'm loyal to you guys for the rest of the game."

"Then shake on it. A hand shake will always come back to haunt you if you lie." said Garrus firmly, holding out his hand.

Jordan nodded, and shook Garrus' hand firmly in agreement. He then shook Mordin's hand.

" _Andrew's like a partner to me. We've been working together to bring the best of both worlds to Fasasaga's future. However, if Jordan is telling the truth, it pains me to know that Andrew and Flareon were planning on voting me out. Promises be damned, like I said before. It's a game." - Garrus_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 16

More tension was present at the Heicheu camp when the tribe returned from a blindside at tribal council. Beat was completely upset and looked ready to begin shouting at the next person who looked at him funny.

"Well, well, well... I guess you could say his almost perfect win in Lake Hylia was nothing more than a fluke." chuckled Bayonetta, setting her torch to the side.

Beat rolled his eyes, "Aladdin did nothing wrong, okay? It's you two assholes running around like you own the place!"

" _Last night, I was betrayed, and that's going to be the last time anyone betrays me. I've been hanging back and letting Aladdin be the fall guy for all of our moves. It makes sense they would target Aladdin, but I wasn't expecting it right now, and I'm a complete moron for not seeing it coming. #%#%!" - Beat_

Bayonetta smirked, looking at Beat, "Oh, I'm sorry.. did I struck a nerve there, boy? I thought I told you Aladdin was going home last night." She eyed Jiro as she said this, putting on a facade about the SEGA alliance.

"You told me Jiro was going home, not Aladdin!" shouted Beat, "If you told me Aladdin was going home, Reala's ass would have been sent packing last night, dude!"

"What about the SEGA alliance, then?" asked Jiro, taking a seat by the fire next to Littlefoot. This comment lit another fire under Beat.

" _Last night really confused me. It was a 4-2 vote, but... if there was a real SEGA alliance, Aladdin would have been voted out 5-1 instead. I think Beat's attitude makes it clear that there is no SEGA alliance, and Bayonetta was blowing smoke up in my ear. I'll let Beat do the talking for me." - Jiro_

"Oh ho! The SEGA alliance! The #%#%ing SEGA alliance!" laughed Beat, "That big fat load of #%#%? Aladdin told me about that rumor, and I'll just say that is completely bullcrap, and both of you know it."

Reala crossed his arms, floating near the shelter, choosing not to say anything. Bayonetta laughed, "Oh, I think you knew quite a bit about it Beat... but you chose to defect to your master. Now that he's gone, what do you have left in you?"

"I have enough in me to knock you both out if this wasn't a reality show, dude." threatened Beat.

"You're mad at us?" asked Reala, calmly, "Direct that anger towards Jiro, why don't you. He's the one that told us to vote out Aladdin. If the vote went in our favor, Aladdin would have stayed."

"Because you guys wanted Littlefoot out," replied Jiro immediately, "I didn't want him to go, so I put the target on Aladdin instead. But as it turns out, you two were lying to everyone, including me."

Beat shook his head, "Whatever. Reala, Bayonetta, I'm sorry, but you're both going home in the next couple of votes. Reala first, Bayonetta second. That's just how Survivor works, dude. You lie, you pay the price."

Bayonetta chuckled, "Oh really now? You really want to vote us out, and keep some brat with an idol in his pocket around? You know he has it, right?"

"You have no proof he has the stupid idol, Bayonetta!" shouted Beat, "Yeah, he was gone for a couple of hours, but I don't give a #%#% at this point. You both have stayed in this game longer than you should have been."

Reala shrugged, a smirk on his face, "And you have no one to blame but yourself... you had the power to vote me out. You never did. Remember that, Beat."

"I'll admit to it! I'm a moron! Big deal, we all make mistakes! I'm not making that mistake again dude, mark my words." warned Beat.

" _Woo! I had fun this morning tearing these villains up a new asshole! Reala has got himself out of every situation possible, and I'm not going to let it happen again, trust me. Bayonetta should not even be here anyway. She was voted out, so she should stay that way. I just hope Jiro sees it my way." - Beat_

After the drama had died down a little bit, Bayonetta walked down towards the beach to be by herself for a little while. Along the way, she walked by Reala.

Reala shook his head, "I can't believe you talked me into voting out Aladdin. That was a mistake."

Bayonetta shrugged, "I only thought the fireworks would have been fun to watch, didn't you think?"

"It would be fun to watch if it didn't look like we were both screwed no matter what." muttered Reala, annoyed.

" _I wanted Jiro to go last night, but Bayonetta wanted to target Aladdin instead, believing we could continue the lie of a SEGA alliance. Clearly, that rumor is all but dead at this point. At this point, my neck is on the line, and I don't know what I can possibly do to get out of this mess." - Reala_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 16

Down by the water well, Zatanna was having a chat with both Hyde and Etna.

"I just wanted you two to be aware of what's going on around here," explained Zatanna, "But it's been confirmed that Robert's the one who released the chickens."

Hyde did a fist pump immediately, "I knew it, man! Woo! Can't hide from me! Heh... so who told you that?"

" _You know that gut feeling in your stomach that you just know it's the right feeling? Well, when that feeling is all but confirmed, you just feel a big breath of relief that... alright man, I'm not as dumb as people think I am. Of course though, after I learned that, man, it only got worse from there." - Hyde_

"Squall did," replied Zatanna, "Apparently, Robert admitted to the truth, but he and Tatsuki are going to continue to blame Etna."

Both Etna and Hyde looked very annoyed when this was said.

"What the hell?!" shouted Etna, "What's their problem with me, anyway? Is this really fair for me? That's just completely stupid!"

" _I spent an entire season last year attempting to rewrite how villains are portrayed in Survivor! I wanted to show that we aren't terrible people, and that we're just... y'know... regular ass peeps! But now, that appears to be all for naught, and Tatsuki and Robert are villainizing me just because!" - Etna_

"I really don't like it myself," sighed Zatanna, "But I think this is Tatsuki's way of keeping everyone against you so that you go home next."

Etna rolled her eyes, "Isn't just... y'know... saying I'm such a huge threat and you're all idiots if you keep me around good enough? Bad enough she has to paint me like a bad guy. I didn't do #%#%!"

"And I'm left out of the loop, man," muttered Hyde, "Clearly shows where I stand with them. You can't do that to me, man. Do I look like a dumbass? Red would be embarrassed at these goons, man."

Zatanna crossed her arms, "I hope you two don't go flying off the rails because of this revelation. If Tatsuki gets the slightest hint we're working together, it's going to get tougher to eliminate her. You have to blindside the strong."

" _Hyde and Etna can be very persistent and ready to make a fuss when things go wrong. I can't afford to let them attack Tatsuki or Robert for doing what they're doing. Like Squall said, let them look bad, whatever... if Tatsuki realizes she's not in control, she's going to fight back, and that's it." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Raine and Tatsuki were laying down next to one another, and enjoying the nice sun on the Green Hill Zone.

"With all of our victories... we hardly ever have the time to hang out and enjoy the scenery around us." smiled Tatsuki.

Raine nodded lightly, "Yeah... it's quite wonderful, quite honestly."

" _I'm really enjoying myself out here on Survivor. The Packers season was full of... just mean spirited people. Ichigo, Prussia, Haruhi, Cynthia... I really don't have to worry about that this season. I'm in a tribe with good people, and even though we have a huge threat like Etna, it's still okay." - Tatsuki_

There was a little bit of silence after that. Raine broke the ice soon after, "So... have things calmed down about the chickens?"

Tatsuki shrugged, "I guess so... I mean, there's no much left to discuss right? Etna did it, right? It's just a matter of time before we lose again, right?"

"We're never going to get Etna out if we keep winning these immunity challenges..." said Raine.

"Yeah, I suppose so," replied Tatsuki, "But... I don't think it's all that bad, Raine. I prefer winning to losing like Fasasaga and Heicheu have been doing this whole time, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so." replied Raine, sighing softly to herself, and closing her eyes.

" _I'm not too happy about Tatsuki's gameplay lately. Blaming someone for doing something you already know didn't do it... that's just wrong. I expected better of Tatsuki given what happened to her in the previous season. I understand her motives, but it's still wrong if you consider the truth." - Raine_

– – – – –

Selu Day 16

Taking a stroll through the forest, Metal Mario, Curtis, and Dixie were collecting fruit while discussing the game.

"I have to admit Metal Mario," said Dixie, "You really have changed quite a bit since the last vote. You look like you're keeping to your word of changing up."

Metal Mario nodded, "I'm trying my best. Well... I don't have to try. I'm just... being me now. I feel like it's better fitted, because I can't do well being someone that I'm not, right?"

" _Nightwolf told me that I have to prove myself to Dixie that I can be trusted again, and that I'm not going to be talking to everyone and leaking information. If we can do that, then maybe we could make a move to turn this alliance against one another. Dixie and Curtis have their issues." - Metal Mario_

Curtis grabbed a mango out of the basket, and started to eat it, "Yeah, dawg... that's why I can't be a good person out here. Just makes me feel so fake and cringy... I can't fake being nice."

"I understand completely.." replied Metal Mario, gravely.

Dixie giggled, "Well, I think it's easier to respect people and trust them if they're showing their true selves, and not being something they're not, right?"

" _A few days ago, I was ready to send Metal Mario out the door next. But... a few days have passed since Ryo went home, and I think Metal Mario has changed quite a bit. Yeah, he threw me under the bus, but... he's only a physical threat. Not a long term threat like say.. Ben Tan himself." - Dixie_

"So... I wanted to talk to you two about something," said Metal Mario, "Seven is a prime number in Survivor... four is the magic number. If you want to make a big move... now's the time."

Curtis nodded, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. You and Nightwolf up to doing anything, dawg?"

"If you guys are willing to take a shot at Ben or Marge... we're willing to do it." replied Metal Mario.

"Good enough for me," shrugged Curtis, "I've been kissing Ben's ass like a dirty little sheep, dawg. Hell, that's what he openly called us before we went and voted Ryo's ass out!"

" _Ben's a master at cracking jokes, and dropping very subtle hints about his true intentions. He openly called all of us sheep a few days ago. At first, I thought it was Ben being Ben, dawg. But now, I thought about it, and... that's exactly what we are! We're his sheep being led to the slaughter!" - Curtis_

"I'm all for it," replied Metal Mario, nodding his head, "You're just going to have to work on Nightwolf. He's still uneasy about you, Curtis, but I think you know that already."

"Yeah, yeah, him and his damn spirits," muttered Curtis, rolling his eyes, "Fine, dawg, I'll try to get back in Nightwolf's good graces, and maybe the spirits will grant me special powers or something."

All three players fist bumped one another in agreement.

" _I'm ready to make a big move. I've been ready since the start of the game! With a player as dangerous as Ben, you need to take him out the minute you get a chance! Now that we've weakened a potential trio, we need to go after Ben's alliance. Once he goes, I think I can get Marge on my side." - Dixie_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Nightwolf was cooking some rice in place of Marge for the morning. She was still asleep. Ben and Mickey were sitting by, waiting for breakfast to be ready.

"Are you a good chef, Nightwolf?" asked Mickey.

"If I had the right ingredients, I could make you all a delicious meal my people enjoyed." replied Nightwolf, stirring the rice with a stick.

" _Metal Mario is doing his damage control as we speak right now. What I'm going to do is warn Ben and Mickey about what I was told from Dixie. It may not be the complete truth, but I've already asked the spirits for forgiveness, so I feel no remorse for making up a little white lie to them." - Nightwolf_

"God, I feel bad for Joneto," laughed Ben, "They have Raine cooking all of their meals! I hope they realize she's a bad chef."

"They've had 16 days to know her," chuckled Mickey, "I think they'll realize it before it's too late, Ben."

Ben pouted playfully, "Aww, that sucks. I was hoping Joneto would be too sick to participate in the immunity challenges. They're becoming stronger than we are!"

" _I'm having fun out here. I'm not cracking as many jokes, but that's just my age showing. I'm almost 40 years old, so... my brain's fuzzing out just a little bit. Okay... maybe that's also a joke. I mean, if I was fuzzing out, I wouldn't be continuing to show why I am one of the best players out here, right?" - Ben_

Nightwolf shook his head, "Wishing for bad things to happen will only come back to haunt you, Ben Tan. It's only best if you eat your breakfast, grow strong, and beat them fair and square."

"Yeah, yeah, I was only teasing," chuckled Ben, "I know you don't have a sense of humor, Nightwolf, but I know the others do."

Nightwolf's eyebrows quivered a little bit. He continued to stir the rice, "Well then, you best hope you keep your own sense of humor if things do not go your way next vote."

"Whyever would that be?" asked Ben. Mickey looked over at Nightwolf, feeling curious.

"Because... I have heard things you may not like to hear." replied Nightwolf, looking up to look at them rather sternly.

" _At this point, I do not which side Metal Mario or I will want to work with. We're playing both sides rather subtly. People know I'm a quiet man, so nobody will expect me of all people to play both sides... and if Metal Mario does damage control, they won't expect him to do it a second time." - Nightwolf_

"What's going on?" asked Mickey.

"I've just heard from Dixie the other day," explained Nightwolf, "That once Metal Mario goes home.. she would like to try and get me and Marge on her side with Curtis... and vote you off, Ben."

Both Ben and Mickey were a little surprised. They weren't expecting this change immediately. Of course, Ben was hesitant to believe Nightwolf.

"Wait... is this real?" asked Ben, raising an eyebrow, "How does Dixie think she could flip Marge over to her side with Curtis around? That just seems unreasonable."

Nightwolf nodded his head, taking quick note of Ben's comment, "True... true indeed. I don't quite know what she's thinking. That's why I wish to warn the two of you. You have my word that Metal Mario and I will vote one of those two out next tribal council. That's all I'll say."

Nightwolf then continued to stir the rice. Ben and Mickey looked at one another, wondering what to believe and what not to believe.

" _I think it's hard to trust someone like Nightwolf at the time being. He's on the outside of the main alliance, so he or Metal Mario could be making stuff up to stay in the game. At the same time though, Dixie and Curtis aren't so trustworthy either, so it's hard to wonder who is telling the truth." - Mickey_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Joneto, Selu, getting your first looks at the new Fasasaga and Heicheu tribes; Isabelle and Aladdin both voted out at the last two tribal councils."

Nobody was surprised to see Isabelle gone so soon, but Aladdin's boot was a little surprising. All three tribes wondered if Heicheu could ever recover after that.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Forest Maze on it.

"Third time's the charm, isn't it?" chuckled Jeff, showing everyone the chip, "Forest Maze was an interesting season. We went on hiatus during this season, and I suppose because of that, the twist for this season is lackluster here. Exile Island returns. The winning tribe of today's challenge will have to send one person to Exile Island."

Everyone nodded, not too bothered by Exile Island coming back.

"Now it's time for the immunity challenge. For today's challenge, from Survivor Virmire, you will elect one person to be your caller. This caller will be in charge of shouting out orders to three swimmers to put together a big water slide puzzle. You can only move one piece at a time. The first tribe to get the puzzle correct wins reward."

Jeff revealed a table full of desserts; ice cream, chocolate, milkshakes, smoothies, cookies, and more.

"It's Day 16, you will have immunity, why not celebrate with some delicious desserts, eh? We got some homemade cookies, delicious ice cream, freshly made milkshakes and smoothies. There's something here for everyone. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Caller: Andrew

Swimmers: Garrus, Jordan, Mordin

Heicheu

Caller: Beat

Swimmers: Bayonetta, Jiro, Reala

Joneto

Caller: Etna

Swimmers: Robert, Tatsuki, Zatanna

Selu

Caller: Ben

Swimmers: Dixie, Mickey, Nightwolf

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew, Beat, Etna, and Ben started to bark out orders to the swimmers, having a good idea on how the puzzle needed to go. Andrew and Ben were decent in puzzles, and had louder voices than those who did puzzles, ala Mordin, Marge, and Mickey. Beat and Etna just had louder voices, and relied on their swimmers to do the puzzle right more often. Because of this Joneto actually had a slight lead, as Zatanna was giving useful advice to Etna. Tatsuki and Robert tried as well, but Etna was ignoring them. Selu was right behind them, as Ben was on good progress without the need of his tribe mates. Heicheu and Fasasaga were slow out of the gates, either due to a poor mental player as the caller, or slow swimmers.

Eventually, Jiro and Reala were able to start helping Beat in the puzzle. They saw some openings that Beat did not, and soon Heicheu was getting back into the challenge, although they were not in the lead. Etna and Zatanna continued to team up and complete the puzzle. Joneto was tearing through the puzzle better then any of the other three tribes, mostly due to that team work and faster swimmers. Selu slowed down just a little bit when Ben messed up a crucial part in the puzzle, and Fasasaga was in dead last, stuck in a bad spot. Mordin had to assess the situation for Andrew.

It was clear at that point that Fasasaga was unable to win reward at that point. It wasn't Andrew's fault, though. He had a good idea, but his voice was poorly translated due to the much louder voices of Beat and Etna. Ben quickly corrected his mistakes, and saw the end in sight, directing Dixie, Nightwolf, and Mickey into completing the puzzle. Jiro, Reala, and Beat working together compared to only Etna and Zatanna working together. However, while Heicheu was catching up fast, Joneto was almost done.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Tatsuki pushed the last piece into place, confirming yet another victory for Joneto.

"THEY GOT IT! JONETO WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Joneto hugged and cheered.

"Great job, Joneto! While it seemed to be a very two person effort from what I saw, you made it work due to having the loudest caller, and good brains. Excellent work, you'll be bringing home immunity, and dessert to share amongst your tribe! Before you leave... you have to send someone to Exile Island. Littlefoot and Dixie can not be sent again. Who will you send?"

There was a very short discussion between the seven players.

"We will send Jiro over again." confirmed Squall.

Jiro nodded, walking over to grab a map from Jeff, and walked out of the area towards Exile Island.

"Jiro will return in time for the next immunity challenge. Alright guys, Joneto, you can leave and enjoy your wonderful reward! Fasasaga, Heicheu, Selu? Got nothing for you, so head on back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 16

Jiro arrived on Exile Island for the second time this season. He wasn't expecting much when he arrived. He didn't take the clue, though.

"I don't really need this right now... but what's this? Is this what I think it is?" said Jiro to himself.

He picked up a bottle next to the clue and smashed it open. Inside was yet another note.

"'Dear exiled player,'" read Jiro, "'You have a choice before you. Just like in the Forest Maze, you are allowed to mutiny, betray your tribe, and join any of the remaining tribes left in the game'. Wow.. just like I expected."

" _When the Box of Twists first hit us on Day 4, I knew immediately that Forest Maze's twist was going to include the option to mutiny. It just made sense. In my season, nobody took the offer, although I came the closest to actually doing it. I wanted to protect a cross tribe alliance that didn't work." - Jiro_

Jiro placed the note down, and started to walk around the island, wondering if he should take the offer or not.

"If I mutiny," said Jiro to himself, "I can go to another tribe, use my idol, and take out a huge threat. Andrew... Ben Tan... Etna... but at the same time, I'm leaving Littlefoot behind."

Jiro turned to look at the note again, "I didn't take the offer last time because of Duck being alone. If I leave, Littlefoot could easily get voted off by the SEGA players. Even if they're all at odds..."

" _There's a lot of hints that I have the hidden immunity idol, and even though Beat's ready to pull the trigger on Reala and Bayonetta, they will keep throwing things in his ear to make him believe otherwise. I could be safe on Heicheu, or I may have to use my idol. I don't know what..." - Jiro_

Jiro grabbed the note and the pen that came with it. He then circled an option on the paper. He either circled a tribe name to mutiny to, or the 'No' option.

– – – – –

Joneto Day 16

The winning tribe returned to camp in high spirits, but the win bothered a few players for the most part.

"Congratulations guys!" cheered Etna, "Another victory, and another three days of safety! Take that!"

Tatsuki nodded in agreement, carrying a few of the desserts and setting them aside, "Yeah, isn't that wonderful?"

" _During the reward challenge, Etna was clearly ignoring my advice, only listening to Zatanna. I'm surprised we even won that with that amount of team work. Did the other teams just... give up? There's absolutely no way we could have won that challenge with just two voices and not four." - Tatsuki_

Eventually, the entire tribe of seven players sat together by the beach to enjoy their dessert reward. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood at this point. If they weren't, they were hiding it quite well.

"The dark chocolate tastes amazing, you guys." smiled Zatanna.

Squall sipped some of his vanilla milkshake, shaking his head, "Dark chocolate is all for you. Don't like the taste."

"Then don't mind if I do!" chuckled Robert, plopping a few pieces into his mouth.

"You're all welcome by the way," smiled Etna, waving her arm, "It's my honor to bring you all of these desserts!"

" _I wasn't the best puzzle person on my team, but I'm sure as hell one of the loudest out there! With Zatanna helping me, and having a team of good swimmers, we were able to win that challenge hands down. Yeah, I ignored Tatsuki's advice, but... eh, that's what you get for treating me like dirt." - Etna_

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, looking over at her, "Hey Etna, why did you ignore my advice?"

"Does it matter if I did or not? We won the challenge, so it didn't matter." shrugged Etna.

"Yeah, I know, but it was kind of rude to ignore me like that." sighed Tatsuki.

Etna shrugged, "Well then... shouldn't blame me for #%#% I didn't do."

"And %#%# you already know who did it anyway." snapped Hyde, before glaring over at Robert.

" _I saw an opportunity to spark the fireworks, man. I just had to. Raine and Zatanna want things to be calm... dude you can't tell me not to be calm when I see an opportunity to spark fireworks! Come on, that's just temptation at it's finest, man. Tatsuki needs to be taught some manners anyway." - Hyde_

"What are you talking about? If it's the chickens, we don't need to discuss it right now during our reward." sighed Tatsuki.

"Oh, and why is that, Tatsuki?" asked Etna, annoyed, "Is it because... I don't know... you already know that Robert's the one who did it?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." replied Robert, shaking his head.

"Look at this kid," laughed Hyde, pointing at Robert, "He thinks we're all dumbasses. Yeah, who's the real dumbass here, man? Blaming someone for doing #%#% just because she's a villain?"

"I think the real dumbass here is you, Hyde," replied Robert, "You and Etna are just pinning bigger targets on your backs."

"Oh really? Is that so?" asked Etna, shaking her head, finishing up her ice cream, "Well, I'll tell you this. How do I know it was you, Robert? Well... someone told me. There. I said it. You figure that out on your own time."

She then got up and left the conversation, frustrated.

" _Tatsuki and Robert are just... ugh, I can't stand them. Tatsuki's a two faced bitch, and Robert's a little punk rat. I hope to God they figure out Squall told the girls what was going on, because I want to see a change around here. I'm sick of being here with these losers. I want to be on a different tribe." - Etna_

Squall kept quiet during the conversation, while Raine and Zatanna looked at one another with concerned looks on their faces.

Tatsuki shook her head, "Let's just eat. She's digging her own grave. Hyde, I'm sorry, you need to get away from her before your target grows too."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Yeah, tell that to someone who will want to hear that crap, Tatsuki. I'm done here. If I go home after Etna, that is fine, man. I'll let America be the ones who judge who's in the wrong here."

Robert shrugged, "That's fine, man. We know exactly who'll they put in the wrong here."

" _I'm having fun with this honestly. Yeah, a part of me feels bad that I'm lying about this, but... man, I really like putting Hyde and Etna in their places. They've been cocky from the start of the game, and nobody can trust a word they say. If it means getting them out of here faster, then so be it." - Robert_

Raine whispered quietly over to Zatanna, "That was embarrassing..."

Zatanna nodded in agreement, "Yeah... no kidding..."

" _I think this whole fight just proves that the only adults left in this tribe are me, Zatanna, and Squall. Etna and Hyde look like big babies, and even Tatsuki and Robert look like punks if you ask me. This next vote is a far way away, and if we don't get there soon... my sanity is going to go down." - Raine_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 16

With a rough couple of days ahead of them following an emotional tribal council, it was time for some damage control.

Flareon, Andrew, Garrus, and Mordin were talking with one another inside the shelter. Jordan was busy doing other things, so there was time for a chat.

"How are you feeling now, Flareon?" asked Garrus, looking down at her.

Flareon smiled lightly, "Feeling better now... I'm over it now. I can't stay mad... little Eevee me probably would have."

" _I can't stay mad in Survivor honestly. I have to stay with the people that I know have the potential to bring me far in the game. I know Andrew has my back, but... I can't trust anyone else. But if Andrew is willing to trust Garrus and Mordin again, I think I can too. I can't rock the boat now." - Flareon_

"I just hope the four of us are sticking together for the rest of the game, right?" asked Andrew, "Because that's what I want. We've kept Jordan around for too long."

"Indeed we have," replied Mordin, "Should have been voted out second. However, kidnapping saved him. Problematic."

"Jordan's going to do everything in his power to stay in this game, mind you," said Garrus, "But heed my words, you're both safe as of right now."

"As of right now?" asked Flareon, concerned.

Garrus nodded, "What I'm saying is, right now, you're safe. If you show loyalty and no need to backstab us, we will have no problems, right?"

" _I'm hesitant to believe Jordan right now. But I need to know from Andrew and Flareon's own words that they were coming after me. If they were... I'll judge them for that. If they're not... then I'll judge Jordan for lying to my face. I don't think Andrew or Flareon would lie to me now." - Garrus_

"But... could you answer my question?" continued Garrus, "Were you two at all coming after me at any point?"

Both Andrew and Flareon looked at one another for a few minutes. Andrew then spoke up, "I won't lie to you, that was an idea I did have, yes. I'm only telling you, because you know I wanted to keep Isabelle in the game. But now, she had to go, we're 100% solid."

Mordin crossed his arms, "You think that once already. Could do it again?"

Andrew shook his head, "I swear I won't do it again guys. I've made many mistakes so far this season, far more than ever before, but I want to start clean with you guys. It's us four to the end, Jordan's going home. Deal?"

" _I want to come clean with Garrus and Mordin. Now that Flareon's calmed down and back on my side, we need to clean house and just start fresh. If I lose the trust of the aliens, Jordan's going to coast farther in the game, and we can't let that happen. He can't be trusted, and he has to go." - Andrew_

After the four players shook hands with one another, Andrew and Flareon left the area, leaving Garrus and Mordin by themselves.

Garrus shook his head, "Agh... damn it Mordin, I don't think we can do it. We have to stick with them."

Mordin looked at him sternly, "Think this through, Garrus Vakarian. Trust them, yes. However, not smart to keep them around long term."

" _Time is short in Survivor. Thankfully, 50 days instead of 39. More time to correct mistakes. However, too many mistakes, could pay the price. Can trust Andrew and Flareon. However, not the smartest play to keep them. Bigger threats than Jordan. Can't lose this chance. Must make the big move." - Mordin_

"What are you thinking, then?" asked Garrus.

"Have thought about chances to win twenty games of Survivor last night," explained Mordin, "Flareon. Wins 13 out of 20 times. Likable, no one will vote her off. Andrew. Wins 7 out of 20 games. Very strong, good leader, could make it to the end, but may be voted off before hand. Jordan. Wins 3 out of 20 games. Really strong competitor, however unlikable, may not even make it to the end."

Garrus nodded his head, amazed at Mordin's analysis, "Wow.. alright then. So you think it's a good move to keep Jordan then?"

"Need to start playing the game before it's too late." warned Mordin.

" _Mordin and I need to go into this next vote carefully. One mistake can send everything we have planned out the door. Jordan could be stirring the pot, but at the same time, keeping him around might be better for the game. Andrew and Flareon are threats later on, and it could haunt us later." - Garrus_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 16

Beat and Littlefoot were sitting around the fire, chit chatting and discussing the game. Bayonetta and Reala were nowhere to be seen for the time being.

"Are you and Jiro on board for targeting those two villains next vote, dude?" asked Beat.

Littlefoot nodded, "Yeah, absolutely. I mean, as long as you're not going to target Jiro for possibly having the idol?"

Beat shook his head, "Hell no. If Jiro has the idol, tell him to show me it personally one on one, dude. Right now, my vote is going onto Reala or Bayonetta. Doesn't matter which one."

" _I was fired up this morning, and I'm ready for the blood to be spilled. Aladdin's gone, I'm all alone, I have to start speaking up and making my voice known. You know, something I was known for doing in my previous seasons, right? It's time the villains get a taste of their own medicine, dude!" - Beat_

"I really want to send Reala home. I just can't trust him," replied Littlefoot, "But at the same time, Bayonetta's more volatile. She's unpredictable. I think at this point, we've figured out Reala's patterns."

Beat nodded softly, "Yeah, I suppose so, dude. Bayonetta's pissing me off with her comments, though. You know, I said I wanted Reala to go from Day 1, but Bayonetta... she shouldn't even be here right now. She should have stayed voted out, bro."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Beat." replied Littlefoot.

" _I feel safe going into this next vote. Jiro and I made a good choice in voting out Aladdin, because with Aladdin gone, Beat's all alone, and he's not really mad at us, apparently. His anger towards Reala and Bayonetta must have outweighed any other anger, I guess. I'm just happy he's on our side." - Littlefoot_

A few minutes later, Bayonetta arrived at the camp fire. She was applying red lipstick to her lips with a sly grin on her face.

Beat looked at her oddly, "The hell's with the lipstick?"

"I need to look my best out here, boy," shrugged Bayonetta, continuing to put it on, "After all, Survivor can be quite a dirty little game."

Beat rolled his eyes, "Oh, so you need to look even more conceited than usual? Where's Reala right now? Shouldn't you be in his tree waiting for your torches to get snuffed, dude?"

"My you've grown an attitude since we voted your boss out of the game." replied Bayonetta.

Beat growled, "Aladdin was not my boss, damn it! We were a pair, and you're just being a total bitch right now, that's what you're being, dude!"

" _I don't mind antagonizing Beat at this point. He needs to realize that I, nor Reala, are the ones he needs to focus all of his anger out onto. We did our homework, and Jiro might have the idol now guaranteed. Even if I piss him off, he needs to realize who the true threat really is." - Bayonetta_

"I don't know why you're so mad at me, boy," replied Bayonetta, "You should be mad at Jiro. We only followed his command. He's the one who wanted Aladdin out... not to mention, that's his second visit to Exile Island..."

"Yeah, so what?" muttered Beat. Littlefoot listened closely, not saying anything.

"He's certainly able to find the idol right now," said Bayonetta, applying more lipstick, "He has two clues... and no doubt Littlefoot helped him with a third one. If he doesn't find it after he gets back, I'll be shocked."

Beat shook his head, "You know what, Bayonetta... I think you're just trying to push my buttons. That's what. I'm not going to fall into another trap of yours, or Reala's. Got it? You both are going home. End of story, dude!"

" _And of course, Beat refuses to listen to reason. Either he's a dumb one, or he has built up hatred towards the likes of Reala and I. I don't quite know what he's thinking, but keeping someone like Jiro around in the game is only suicide for him. No way he can break Jiro and Littlefoot up." - Bayonetta_

"Then I only feel pity for you, Beat. Good job, Littlefoot. Looks like you outplayed one of Survivor's first major villains. Good for you." smirked Bayonetta.

Beat clenched his fist, before stomping out of the area, he knew Bayonetta was only there to antagonize him, and it was clearly working. Littlefoot shook his head, and followed him, leaving Bayonetta by herself.

" _I just can't deal with this bitch. She's psychotic, she's a compulsive liar, and she's full of herself. I don't really care if Jiro finds the idol at this point. I'm not going to be made a fool out of again by these two stupid villains. Reala needs to go. Bayonetta needs to go. They both have to go, alright?" - Beat_

Once Bayonetta was alone, something spoke up, "Guess there was no need for me to be here, after all?"

Bayonetta looked down at her lipstick, glaring at it. She sighed, flicking the lipstick into the fire pit. Immediately, the lipstick transformed back into what it really was; Reala. Reala flew out of the fire pit and dusted off his feet of flames.

"Ack! Watch it, wench..." muttered Reala, before rubbing his side, clearly chafted slightly by becoming lipstick.

Bayonetta giggled mischievously, watching Reala float out of the area.

– – – – –

Selu Day 16

Down by the beach, Dixie and Curtis were talking to one another. Curtis passed a note back to Dixie. Clearly it was the clue Dixie had from Exile Island a few days ago.

"Alright, let's talk this through, dawg," said Curtis, "Do you trust Metal Mario and Nightwolf enough to make this move? I ain't doing it if they ain't."

Dixie nodded softly, "Yeah... yeah I do. Metal Mario earned it back, and I've always trusted Nightwolf. I just think it's the right time to make a move against Ben."

" _Right now, the biggest threat in the Selu tribe is none other than Ben Tan himself. He's really smart, he knows this game in and out, and he's a four time player! Not only that, but he's back in control and has Mickey and Marge wrapped around his finger. We have to take Ben down, and quickly." - Dixie_

"Alright dawg, here's what I was thinking," said Curtis, "We vote Ben's ass out next... then Marge's bitch ass... then we keep Mickey around. Between Mickey and Marge, I think Mickey's more willing to work with us."

Dixie raised an eyebrow, "Even if we vote Ben and Marge out without him knowing about it?"

"Mickey's going to do what the majority says," shrugs Curtis, "We're not as threatening as Nightwolf or Metal Mario, dawg. He ain't got no choice but to vote them out."

" _Yo, I'm ready to start making a move. Ben's one of the biggest threats out here, dawg, and if anyone knows him best, it's gotta be me, right? If I get Ben out of here, I'm going to hoot and holler the whole way out of tribal council, dawg. I got four votes, and four's the magic number out here!" - Curtis_

Dixie nodded, "Alright Curtis... I think it's that time. Let's make it happen." She grinned, shaking Curtis' hand firmly.

Curtis nodded back, a cocky grin on his face, "You heard that right, Dix! Let's make this #%#% happen, and make it hit the fan so hard, this game is never the same again!"

" _My ideal Final 3 would be me, Curtis, and Marge, but there's just no chance in hell those two will ever want to work together. So sadly, if I have to vote Marge out, I'll do it. Curtis is a good ally for me because he creates a lot of drama, and he's not too shabby of a strategist here, honestly." - Dixie_

Meanwhile, Ben, Marge, and Mickey were talking to one another about what Nightwolf was talking about that morning.

"I don't know if we can trust what he's saying," said Ben, "But I want to see what you two think about it. I'll go along with what you two agree on, alright?"

Marge nodded softly, "Well... call it personal, but I sort of want to say Nightwolf's telling the truth. He has no reason to lie to us, I don't think. I think... it's just best if we vote Curtis out of here."

" _When Ben told me that Nightwolf said Dixie and Curtis are planning to go against our alliance, and potentially use me as a fourth vote... I knew I didn't want to be apart of that mess. I don't like Curtis one bit. Plus, I like my alliance right now. There's no reason for me to betray Ben or Mickey!" - Marge_

Mickey shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't know. I just don't see it being possible. Curtis and Nightwolf don't like eachother, and Dixie doesn't trust Metal Mario, and he ratted her out already. I think it's a far fetched idea."

"Well you know what they say," chuckled Ben, "Early to the vote, early to make the big move. Or wait... I think I'm the only one who's said that so far... oh well, I'm right."

Mickey chuckled, "You got a point, though, Ben. If we don't act now, it may be too late. It's... we need to think this thoroughly."

"Well, you know what I want, but whatever the group consensus is, I'll vote with you all." smiled Marge.

" _Honestly, think about it, myself, Mickey, and Marge are the majority alliance. We're three votes. In some cases, that's the majority. If Nightwolf and Metal Mario vote one way, and Curtis and Dixie vote another, we ultimately decide who goes home. Hah! How crazy do you think we really are?" - Ben_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area. Fasasaga, already having immunity, did not show up.

"We'll now bring in Jiro, returning from Exile Island."

Jiro returned from around a bush, waving at everyone. He walked over to stand on the Heicheu mat, making it clear that he did NOT mutiny.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Selu."

Metal Mario did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Singapore, you will send two people out in a canoe to retrieve three sets of two wooden fish puzzle pieces. Once you have all three sets, return to shore, and hand the sets off to the other two tribe members who will use those pieces to solve a puzzle. First two tribes to finish, win immunity. Losers, tribal council, this game will end today for the ninth winner this season. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Canoe: Garrus and Jordan

Puzzle: Andrew and Mordin

Heicheu

Canoe: Bayonetta and Beat

Puzzle: Jiro and Reala

Selu

Canoe: Ben and Nightwolf

Puzzle: Marge and Mickey

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Garrus, Jordan, Bayonetta, Beat, Ben, and Nightwolf all pushed their canoes out into the raging waters. Today's weather wasn't the best on Day 17, and the waves were going to batter the castaways worse than ever before this season. While Ben and Jordan struggled getting in tune with Garrus and Nightwolf's rowing strategies, enemies Beat and Bayonetta were able to get a good rhythm going when they got to their first fish puzzle set.

The waves were extremely rough on Selu in the beginning. Ben and Nightwolf were getting knocked around all over the place, and unlike the other two tribes, they found it hard to combat the waves and row against him. Garrus and Jordan on the other hand, were able to do better, as they were able to claim Fasasaga's first fish puzzle set.

While Selu battled rough waves, the waves started to weaken Bayonetta and Beat. Not to mention they got out of sync with their rowing. This irritated Beat as he blamed Bayonetta for most of the failed rowing. This allowed Fasasaga to gain the advantage and the lead as Jordan grabbed the second fish puzzle set for his tribe.

Finally, Selu managed to reach their first fish puzzle set, and Nightwolf unhooked it and placed it in the canoe. Selu was still battling tough waves right now, and it was only getting worse and worse.

Eventually, Bayonetta corrected her rowing technique on the Heicheu tribe, and Beat was happy to have gotten the second fish puzzle set for his tribe. Fasasaga meanwhile was getting knocked around in the rough waves, just as much as Selu was. Thunder clapped in the distance, rain fell everywhere. This was probably the first rain storm in a long time in the Green Hill Zone.

Despite that, Selu caught up with Fasasaga and Heicheu as Nightwolf and Ben finally arrived to collect the second fish puzzle set. All three tribes now had to collect the third and final fish puzzle set.

The first tribe to collect the final fish puzzle set ended up being Heicheu of all tribes. Although they were the ones handling the rough waves the best out of all three tribes. Once they had the final piece, they rowed back to shore to let Jiro and Reala begin work on the puzzle. They had a lot to do before Fasasaga or Selu caught back up.

Finally, both Fasasaga and Selu managed to collect both of their final fish puzzle sets. But then there was trouble for Selu. Once Nightwolf unhooked the fish puzzle set, the rough waves started to carry the released fish puzzle set farther away. This forced Ben and Nightwolf to row farther away from where the challenge area was. Fasasaga didn't have this issue, and they managed to bring their puzzle pieces back to shore for Andrew and Mordin to solve.

Andrew and Mordin worked hard to catch up to Jiro and Reala. Mordin spent the time earlier studying the shape of the puzzle, and once he got the pieces, he was able to work the pieces easily into place with Andrew's assistance. Jiro and Reala were close, but...

…

…

…

…it wasn't enough for them to beat Mordin's brains.

"Done." called Mordin, stepping back.

Jeff ran over to confirm victory.

"Correct again, doc! FASASAGA WINS IMMUNITY! One more tribe!"

Ben and Nightwolf were spending much of their time rowing after the loose puzzle set. They didn't want to swim after them because the waves were rough to the point it could be dangerous.

Because of this, there was absolutely no competition for Jiro or Reala at that point.

Jiro placed the last piece into place, stepping back, "Check it, Jeff."

Jeff ran over to confirm victory for the Heicheu tribe.

"Correct! HEICHEU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Heicheu hugged and cheered.

"Great job guys! You both battled the rough waves, and you all survive to see at least Day 19 in Survivor Final Showdown! Selu, sadly, you've been on a downward spiral lately. Today might have been luck based, but a loss is still a loss. Tonight, you will be voting out another player. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Selu Day 17

After quite an embarrassing loss at the immunity challenge, tribal council loomed, and many people hoped it would go in their favor tonight.

Nightwolf, Curtis, Dixie, and Metal Mario were talking in the forest about the vote tonight.

"So tonight, we're all voting for Ben tonight, correct?" confirmed Dixie, looking at both Nightwolf and Metal Mario.

Metal Mario nodded, "Yeah, he's the biggest threat, and since we're all together, let's make it happen." Nightwolf nodded in agreement, keeping quiet during this conversation.

"About damn time too, dawg," replied Curtis, "Let's clean house, and get his little brigade out of here one by one, aiight?"

" _Tonight's going to be the best night I've ever had on Survivor. Ben's going to go out in a big bang, and I'm going to take over the game. Glorious, ain't it? See, I never did my own strategizing before, dawg. I let Kevin or Will do it all for me. Now?" (He scoffs) "I think I got it down pat, dawg." - Curtis_

Metal Mario nodded, "Ben tonight, Marge next, ending off with Mickey. That's a good deal for me."

"It's time for a revolution on the Selu tribe," replied Dixie with a smile, "And I'm all here for it. We came here to win a second time, so are we really going to bow before Ben Tan and give it to him?"

"Hell no!" shouted Curtis, "He's going home tonight, and I'm going to be a happy man. One of the four of us... one of us will become the two time winner, dawg. That's it."

All four players shook hands with one another, agreeing to the plan to vote Ben out. Of course, Nightwolf and Metal Mario had their own planning to do later.

" _I just don't like it when you sit around and let the game play itself. Honestly, you have to play the game, otherwise it will play itself, and you will probably not be benefited by such a decision. For me personally, I have to make this move for my game. If Ben goes, I won't feel threatened." - Dixie_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Ben, Marge, and Mickey were talking about options going into the vote.

"So what's the plan guys? Let's come to an agreement like usual." smiled Ben, clapping his hands together.

"Well, I think it's clear we could potentially hold all the power tonight," explained Mickey, "I really, really doubt Curtis, Dixie, Metal Mario, and Nightwolf will work together tonight. If they do, I'll be shocked."

"I'll scream if they actually pull off a blindside tonight," chuckled Ben, "No seriously, I'll scream. The cameras will probably crack. My wife says I have a pretty girly scream."

" _Tonight's going to be an interesting vote. My alliance holds all the power right now... or so I claim. I trust Mickey, and I trust Marge, so I don't think I have anything to worry about. If I go home tonight, I'll go home applauding those who tricked me.. too bad that happened in the alternate universe." - Ben_

"You both know I want Curtis out, so... if you say Curtis, I'll vote for Curtis easily." replied Marge.

"Curtis is annoying, but Dixie's more of a threat," said Ben, "If we get Dixie out of here, we have one less target coming after us."

Mickey nodded softly, "Yeah... although at the same time, we could just stick to the plan and... vote out Metal Mario? Maybe Nightwolf and Metal Mario are playing both sides just to make us turn on one another."

"Even then... we can't let this vote go by so easily." replied Ben, clasping his hands together.

" _This vote could mean everything right now. If we vote out Metal Mario, and we were turned on, we might be in a bad spot. If we vote out Dixie or Curtis, and they didn't turn on us, we look like the bad guys. I just hope whatever decision we make, ends up being the right decision for our group." - Mickey_

Hours before tribal council was to begin, Metal Mario and Nightwolf were talking about who needed to be voted off tonight.

"So what are you thinking right now?" asked Metal Mario, "You were awfully quiet during that discussion."

"I was contemplating a few things I was told by Ben and Mickey yesterday." replied Nightwolf.

" _If there's one thing I know, it's that former enemies can't always become allies. That's why it might be important to split up Curtis and Marge tonight. If we send Curtis home tonight, Marge might be more willing to flip and vote with Dixie. Ben is a bigger threat, but Curtis could hold us back." - Nightwolf_

"So are you thinking about siding with them tonight instead of blindsiding Ben?" asked Metal Mario.

Nightwolf looked down at him, "Who do you think can be trusted in the long run? Curtis? Or Marge?"

"Uhh... between the two, I would say Marge." replied Metal Mario.

"Exactly. If Curtis goes home, Marge might flip to join us and Dixie.." replied Nightwolf, "Damage control will have to happen with Dixie Kong, but I believe she will understand."

"You never know, Nightwolf," replied Metal Mario, "I'm annoyed with Curtis as much as you are, but I feel like this is our chance to finally take down Ben Tan."

" _Nightwolf listens to the spirits often, and I think the spirits really want Curtis out of the game. We have a chance right now to take Ben out. Why should we risk voting Curtis out, and hope Marge and Dixie join us in the next vote? I mean, I see Nightwolf's point, but it's a huge risk!" - Metal Mario_

Metal Mario and Nightwolf continued their discussion for a little while longer, wondering about the pros and cons about voting either guy off. In the end, they made their decision.

– – – – –

The Selu tribe arrived at tribal council.

"I think from the beginning, you guys were the dominate tribe, but now I feel like that status has been passed down to Joneto. Curtis, what do you think happened that caused Selu to fall apart?" asked Jeff.

Curtis scoffed.

"Dawg, today's challenge? If there weren't any waves #%#%ing around with us, we would have won hands down. It was a rainy morning, and the waves were being bitches quite honestly. So no, we ain't falling apart. We're just rusty." replied Curtis.

Ben nodded in agreement.

"Mickey, define rusty for me. What do you think would cause Selu to get a little rusty among all other things?" asked Jeff.

"I think what Curtis means is that... we're not used to losing. We were winning challenge after challenge after challenge, and now that we're losing, we've lost our groove. It will take time to get that groove back." replied Mickey.

"Marge, do you think losing Ryo Hazuki was part of why you guys have gotten 'rusty'?" asked Jeff.

Marge nodded softly.

"Yes, I believe so. I did write Ryo's name down, and now I feel like that was a mistake. Survivor is all about correcting mistakes you previously made, and I believe we can come back from losing a man like Ryo." replied Marge.

Ben nodded in agreement.

"Dixie, what do you think should happen tonight?" asked Jeff.

Dixie clapped her hands together.

"Well Jeff... we're down to 24 players, and... I think it's time for people to start playing the game. Marge is right, Ryo was a mistake of a vote. Tonight, I think we need to think about our games, and make the right move." replied Dixie.

Ben eyed her suspiciously, before whispering something over to Mickey, "Plan B.". Mickey nodded, and whispered that over to Marge. Nightwolf caught the exchange, but said nothing.

"Alright, well said, it's time to vote, Mickey, you're up."

– – –

Ben's Vote: Time to start playing the game? Yeah... it's definitely time to start playing. Bye! (?)

Curtis' Vote: Your ass is going to be mine, Tan. Tell Will about our fun over here, will you? (Ben)

Nightwolf's Vote: I'm not changing my vote, but I will remember what was said and seen. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ben Tan. (He nodded, not entirely surprised now.)

…

Ben. Two votes Ben Tan.

…

…

Curtis. One vote Curtis, two votes Ben. (He laughed, leaning back a little bit.)

…

…

Curtis. Tied two votes Curtis, two votes Ben Tan.

…

Curtis. That's three votes Curtis, two votes Ben Tan. (He shrugged, looking back over at Metal Mario and Nightwolf.)

…

…

…

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Curtis. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Curtis whistled softly, "Damn dawg... got a bunch of liars up in this bitch... ah well. You know who you are." He grabbed his torch, and handed it over to Jeff. Dixie looked unhappy.

"Curtis, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Curtis nodded, leaving tribal council without much left to say to the others.

"Well, the very first winner in the series has been voted out of the game. It goes to show what has changed in the last 16 years since Survivor Green Hill; gameplay has changed, strategies have changed, and the players themselves have changed. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Curtis' Final Words**

"Nightwolf and Metal Mario straight up played me for a fool, dawg. I can't believe it. We were suckered in again by Metal Mario and his antics! Nightwolf even got some action, and I hope his damn spirits are proud of him for lying. Dixie... girl better be safe, because I don't know who she's got left."

VOTE

Ben – Dixie and Curtis

Curtis – Marge, Nightwolf, Ben, Metal Mario, and Mickey

Hoshido and Nohr's evictions should be going up this weekend I hope! If not... my twitter will explain everything. XD

Also, everyone has been wondering when a tribe switch is coming... well let me tell you something. It's coming very soon. 1-3 episodes tops.

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **What do you win when you win a game of marbles? Leadership? Protection? Pride?**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 Great Minds Think Alike

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Isabelle was voted out of the game, Andrew had to do major damage control after betraying Flareon and Isabelle. Flareon accepted his apology, hoping that Garrus and Mordin would still be on their side. However, Jordan was already starting his work, and he told Garrus and Mordin there was a plan to vote Garrus out, which worried both Mordin and Garrus._

 _Later that day, Andrew, Mordin, Garrus, and Flareon all had a discussion about their alliance, and pretty much confirmed that Jordan was going to be the next to go. Andrew and Flareon also admitted to wanting to vote Garrus out. Garrus found it difficult to want to turn against the duo, but Mordin did the numbers in his head, and told Garrus they would stand a better chance against Jordan._

 _After Heicheu's vote, Beat went off on Bayonetta and Reala for betraying Aladdin, throwing them under many buses. Jiro and Littlefoot stayed quiet for the most part, watching Beat going off on both villains. Reala regretted voting Aladdin out, as he believed they should have sent Jiro home instead._

 _Beat and Bayonetta continued to bicker over how the game was going. Bayonetta was trying to make Beat see reason about the threat of Jiro possibly having the idol. Beat didn't seem too concerned about that, as he really had no remorse and wanted to take both villains out of the game. In addition, Reala found a new object to transform into; Bayonetta's lipstick._

 _Over at Joneto, Zatanna told Hyde and Etna about what Squall told her and Raine about how Robert was to blame for the loose chickens. This angered Etna and Hyde that both Robert and Tatsuki were continuing to put all the blame on Etna and she was eager to make her voice heard. Meanwhile, Raine and Tatsuki talked about the innocent, and Raine was a little disappointed in Tatsuki's gameplay._

 _After Joneto won a reward challenge, Etna ruined most of the reward by airing out the dirty laundry of Tatsuki and Robert. Hyde also joined in once Etna started going off on them. While nothing really alerted Tatsuki about her position in the game, it really made Raine and Zatanna consider who to really trust in the game._

 _Over at the Selu camp, Metal Mario did some scrambling with Dixie and Curtis, and got them thinking about making a move against Ben Tan. Curtis was eager to make a move, and figured with Metal Mario and Nightwolf, it would be very possible to blindside Ben. Meanwhile, Nightwolf was doing the same thing with Mickey and Ben, and got them thinking that Curtis and Dixie were ready to turn on them._

 _Curtis and Dixie had a lot on their mind, and they had a plan to go to the Final 3 with Mickey, and use him to take out Nightwolf and Metal Mario once Ben and Marge were gone. Dixie agreed with his plan, and hoped things would turn out great for them. Meanwhile, Ben and Mickey shared information with Marge, and they discussed what would be the best move for their alliance._

 _At the immunity challenge, Selu got screwed over by the rough weather, and Fasasaga and Heicheu managed to win immunity once again, forcing Selu to vote out their second player._

 _Before tribal council, Curtis and Dixie were planning to vote against Ben at the vote, and both Metal Mario and Nightwolf agreed to the plan. Ben, Mickey, and Marge were conflicted, as they wanted to make a big move, but they didn't want to make a move and then regret it soon after. This in turn made Nightwolf and Metal Mario the swing votes._

 _At tribal council, Dixie accidentally alerted Ben and his alliance about a potential blindside, and their votes changed. Not only did the spirits have their way, but Nightwolf used the situation to his benefit as he and Metal Mario voted Curtis out in a 5-2 decision. 23 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Flareon, Garrus, Jordan, and Mordin**

 **Heicheu: Bayonetta, Beat, Jiro, Littlefoot, and Reala**

 **Joneto: Etna, Hyde, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Selu: Ben, Dixie, Marge, Metal Mario, Mickey, and Nightwolf**

– – – – –

Selu Day 18

After quite the blindside at tribal council, the first real tense night for the Selu tribe came to be after they returned to camp. Dixie felt betrayed and blindsided, and Ben once again felt giddy.

Ben clapped his hands together, "Alright! Who's in the mood for rice and fruit? Anybody? All on me, trust me."

" _Last night couldn't have gone any better. Originally, we went in ready to vote out Metal Mario, and show our loyalty. As it turns out, Dixie and Curtis were planning to turn against us. Thanks for that, Dixie! Metal Mario and Nightwolf stay another two days, and my alliance rules the game!" - Ben_

"I'm glad we made the right decision last night," smiled Marge, "I didn't want to have to return to camp with a really immature and angry man tonight."

Ben nodded, before turning to Dixie, "Sorry, it's just a game, and you know that. We have to strike when the iron's hot."

Dixie nodded, "Yeah, don't worry I understand. I don't blame you though."

" _Last night sucked for me. Curtis is gone, and I don't know if I can trust a single person left in this game! I don't even know if I can trust Marge honestly, because she's so close to Ben and Mickey! I just have to keep calm, watch my surroundings, and try to stay out of the limelight for now." - Dixie_

"It's a good try, though, I give you credit," smiled Ben, "I'm not trying to be an asshole, don't worry about that. I appreciate that you were trying to get me out as a threat."

"You're one of the biggest threats out here, Ben," replied Dixie, "You're so charming, and you have Mickey and Marge wrapped around your finger. You know this game better than anyone else out here."

Ben laughed, "Well, I wouldn't agree with that assessment. I mean if that's true, I'll take it on the chin."

"That's the spirit Ben." smiled Mickey, filling bowls up with rice and fruit for breakfast.

" _I think we're in a great spot right now. Ben, myself, and Marge are running the show around here. As long as Dixie, Metal Mario, and Nightwolf don't team up, we can easily vote one of those three out at the next tribal council. If not, we either have a fire making challenge, or the purple rock." - Mickey_

A few minutes later after that discussion, Nightwolf and Metal Mario brought Dixie down to the beach to do some damage control with her.

"I am sorry about last night," explained Nightwolf, "I have my reasons for voting Curtis instead of Ben. I did not fully trust the two of you together."

Dixie rolled her eyes, "Is that really the truth? Or did your spirits tell you to eliminate Curtis?"

"I won't lie, it's a little bit of both," explained Nightwolf, holding his hands behind his back, "The spirits were not with Curtis last night. However... I can use that to my benefit."

" _Voting Curtis off seems like the unreasonable move. However.. there could be a benefit to voting him out. For starters, it eases the tension around camp, and Marge seems calmer. If Dixie and Marge have a good relationship, Dixie can use that to her advantage, and we could get four votes." - Nightwolf_

"With Curtis gone," explained Metal Mario, "If you can get Marge to flip, which I think she might considering she might not want the purple rock... then we can get Ben out of here. Then we can go to the Final 4, and all is fair. No one has the advantage."

Dixie nodded, "Okay.. okay, I see what you're saying right now. I still don't know if I can trust you right now..."

"Is it worth your trouble to go after the two of us? If you do, you might find yourself out of the game next." warned Nightwolf.

Dixie sighed, looking off to the side.

" _Nightwolf's not wrong. I'm already a target to Ben since it's been made public that I'm going after him, no thanks to Metal Mario of all people. I don't trust the two, but right now, it's not smart for me to try to go against them. At least with them, I might be able to save myself from going home." - Dixie_

"Alright... I'll see what I can do." nodded Dixie.

Metal Mario smiled, "Thank you for giving us another chance, Dixie... trust me, as long as you stay loyal to us, you're not going home anytime soon."

"I better not, or you two will sorely regret it!" giggled Dixie.

" _Dixie going home next would put me and Nightwolf in the line of fire, and I don't really want that to happen right now. At this point, even if Marge doesn't flip, we have 50/50 shot of surviving the tiebreaker, and if it's the purple rock... sucks for Marge because she's hurting herself." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 18

Laying down in the shelter, Tatsuki, Robert, and Squall were talking about the trouble and fighting that occurred two days ago during their reward.

"Something doesn't feel right," explained Squall, "I think something feels off."

"How so?" asked Robert.

Squall sighed, "Before I tell you, I need to confess something. I told Raine and Zatanna that Robert released the chickens. But only to keep them in the loop and gain their trust."

" _After the fight between Etna and Tatsuki ended, something didn't feel right. How the hell did she and Hyde find out that Robert really did release the chickens? You can assume they figured it out on their own... but considering I told Raine and Zatanna about that incident, the two seem to connect." - Squall_

Robert looked a little upset, "Now why would you go and tell people that, man?"

"I know, it was a mistake. But it's better to keep the girls in the loop rather than lose their trust," explained Squall, "But... I don't think we can trust those two anymore. I think they told Etna and Hyde."

Tatsuki shook her head, "Okay... that's not good one bit. I can't blame you Squall, but jeez... Raine and Zatanna are playing the middle too close."

" _Squall's doing what he needs to do to keep the peace and loyalty with Raine and Zatanna. It's not his fault that we mistrusted the two girls to have our backs. That leads me to believe that those girls are working close with Etna and Hyde, and their main target could be me, and that's bad." - Tatsuki_

"We may need to call them out on their bull#%#%," shrugged Robert, "But honestly, it could lose us their loyalty faster if we misjudged them."

Tatsuki nodded, "Yeah, we're just going to have to wait and see what happens, guys. I really doubt we'll lose another immunity challenge... but still, be on edge."

"Yeah, especially since you're going to be the target they want out." replied Robert.

" _See, that's what happens when you don't lose immunity challenges often; the game changes quickly, and the people who were once the targets take advantage of becoming the middle man. Or women in this case. I can't afford to lose my two closest allies yet, so I'm hoping for a miracle now." - Robert_

Meanwhile, Hyde and Etna were down by the water well, discussing their plan of attack going into the next couple of days.

"We can't afford to cause anymore drama, man," explained Hyde, "I know you wanna give them what for, but I think our fight might drift Raine and Zatanna away from us. They stayed totally silent, and gave eachother worried looks, man."

Etna nodded, "Yeah, but you know I can't do that. Dude, I'm totally pissed about all of that #%#%. If I did something, I will own up to it, but when I'm blamed for #%#% I didn't do, then I get pissed."

" _Tatsuki and Robert are total snakes, and it disgusts me that they're blaming me for something they already know who did it! Hyde and I are already struggling to stay in this game, and if they get Raine and Zatanna back on their side, we're totally screwed, and I'm going straight back home." - Etna_

"I'll try to keep them under wraps, man. We have too many threats in this damn tribe right now. Hell, I'd say if you go home, guess who becomes the next biggest threat?" asked Hyde.

Etna nodded, "Raine Sage. As a player, she becomes the next biggest threat. Physically, it's still going to be you and Tatsuki."

"That's the story we have to sell, man," explained Hyde, "Don't give up hope yet, alright? I'm going to wrap Raine's mind so she doesn't change her mind, alright?"

Etna nodded, "Alright, I trust you Hyde. Don't let me down, dude." She then high fived him.

" _I already see the writing on the walls. If I can keep Etna in this game, good enough for me. If not... so long, sucker! She's digging her own grave, and while I agree with a lot of her points, man... I can't let her drag my game down. If Raine and Zatanna flip on us after that fight... I might join 'em." - Hyde_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 18

Andrew and Garrus were busy for the time being checking all the fish traps in the morning. They were also keeping track of how things were going.

"I can't believe we're almost to Day 20," noted Andrew, "It feels like we're not even close to the merge, honestly."

Garrus nodded, "I doubt we're merging anytime soon in this 50 day game. Mordin said he's predicting a Day 30 or something merge. In the meantime, a swap could be coming soon."

"Do you think Jeff will throw a swap at us normally? Or will it come from the Box of Twists?" asked Andrew.

Garrus shrugged, "Anything's possible, Andrew. I just want something good to come out of that box, soon."

" _Fasasaga is struggling to stay in this game. We've kept a good positive attitude, we've gotten stronger, but I just don't think we're matching well against any other tribe except for Heicheu. Selu's loss yesterday? Pure luck, that's what that was. They won't have that same luck tomorrow." - Garrus_

"All I know is that if we get a swap, it could very well benefit Jordan the most." noted Andrew.

"You sure as hell got that right," replied Garrus, "I already bet he's trying to scramble trying to save himself."

Andrew nodded, swimming out towards one of the fish traps, "Yeah. I'm probably his target. Or Flareon. I think if anything he's going to try and flip you and Mordin."

"Don't worry about that. We're not going to flip anytime soon." confirmed Garrus, lying right through his mandibles.

" _My game hasn't been the best so far this season, but I'm just trying to stay in it for as long as I can. I can't really play strategic right now, since Jordan is probably going to be working against us. So right now, my goal is to get Jordan out next before a swap can happen. That's just how it is." - Andrew_

Andrew nodded, "Good to know. Flareon and I aren't going to be swayed by him if he tries to work us against you. You have my word on that, Garrus."

Garrus looked off to the side. He was feeling a little distressed about this whole thing, because he respected Andrew a whole lot as a person and player.

"Yeah... same here." replied Garrus.

" _When the vids came out for Survivor in our world, one Survivor I came to respect the most was Andrew. I was thrilled to start on the same tribe as him, but now it's come down to me having to consider voting him out or at least turning against him. It's hard because he trusts me." - Garrus_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Mordin and Jordan were having a small little talk about the next couple of days.

"What's been the word lately?" asked Jordan, "I'm just a little worried, you know? Andrew and Flareon know how to talk their way back into the fold."

Mordin shook his head, "Won't convince me one bit. Have been thinking things through, Jordan. See no need to work with Andrew or Flareon. Too threatening. Both of them."

" _Jordan Smith. Not the most likable. Currently an underdog. Could even win the game now that I think about it. However, too threatening. Has the lowest chances of winning. Will be taken out before the Final 3. Need to align with him to take out the bigger threats. Only way to survive Survivor." - Mordin_

Jordan smiled, happy about that, "Awesome, man. So, uhh.. I'll just say this. I'm your vote, okay? I want Andrew out the most, but if you want Flareon out, I'll do it."

"Was thinking about Flareon before Andrew," explained Mordin, "Much more likable. More chances of making it farther than Andrew."

Jordan nodded, chuckling, "You know, can't lie about that. Not really fair either. Flareon doesn't even play the game like the rest of us are."

Mordin shook his head, "Not true. Can't really say that. Playing the social game is playing the game. Even if Flareon doesn't strategize, doesn't mean she's not playing."

" _Never would have thought I would be working with Garrus and Mordin of all individuals. I always found Garrus to be a pretentious stuck in the mud, and Mordin as an annoying little gnat, but honestly, I can put up with them. If it helps me get to the end of the game, I'm gonna do it." - Jordan_

Jordan nodded, shaking Mordin's hand firmly, "Dude, you've got my vote. Regardless how you two vote, I'll vote with you. If it all works out, you will have a solid ally on your side. I mean that, bro."

"Good to know." replied Mordin calmly, shaking Jordan's hand back.

" _The game has begun. Had enough time sitting in the background observing my option. Time to emerge and play. No one will see the salarian coming. Never do. Why should they? Barely a physical threat. Will outlast Garrus Vakarian as a result. Will continue to play that role for now." - Mordin_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 18

Down by the beach, Jiro, Beat, and Littlefoot were hanging out by themselves. Bayonetta was busy filling up water jugs, while Reala was nowhere to be found, but for now it was assumed he was with Bayonetta.

Beat looked over at Jiro, "Okay, I need to know something dude, and your answer does not matter... but do you have the hidden immunity idol? Let's just clear that up."

Jiro raised an eyebrow when Beat asked that question. He looked over at Littlefoot, and Littlefoot nodded his head.

"Yes, Jiro," reassured Littlefoot, gently, "We need to know if Reala and Bayonetta aren't going to find it before we do."

" _Out of the blue, Beat asked me about the hidden immunity idol. At first, I didn't want to say anything about it. If I tell Beat, he might turn against me and use the villains to his advantage. But... Littlefoot gave me a look that told me I should... and maybe Beat hates the villains too much to care." - Jiro_

Jiro sighed, getting up off the sand, turning around to return to camp, "Follow me. It's in my bag."

"You don't have to show us." said Littlefoot.

Jiro shook his head, "Beat has to see it to believe it. Otherwise he won't be convinced."

Beat chuckled, "Well, he's got a point, dude!"

" _Alright! So Jiro does indeed have the hidden immunity idol. Personally that's a great thing for me, because now I know what my next move has to be. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hate both Bayonetta and Reala with a passion, but now that I know he has the idol, I have to flip the script around on them." - Beat_

Once they got back to camp, Jiro reached into his bag inside the shelter, and pulled out the Heicheu immunity idol, showing it off to Beat.

"Awesome, looks cool, dude." smirked Beat, looking at it in Jiro's hand.

"There's no way Reala or Bayonetta can find it now," explained Jiro, "We will pretty much hold the numbers as long as the three of us stick together."

Beat nodded, "Dude, that's fine by me. Let's get those two bitches out of here! Now... who goes first? Does it really matter, though?"

Littlefoot nodded, "I think it should matter. I mean... we know how big of a villain Reala is, so..."

" _Reala has to be the first villain to go home first. Bayonetta is definitely meaner, but Reala plays smarter than she does. Bayonetta relies on manipulation and that usually fails for her. Reala relies on pure strategy, and it has worked for him since Day 1 of Final Showdown. He's dangerous." - Littlefoot_

"I don't know, though," replied Jiro, "Reala's quieter, and I really want to pay Bayonetta back for lying right to my face."

"Dude, Bayonetta's playing just like she did the first time she played this game," exclaimed Beat, "No matter how you slice it, people who play the same as before are always doomed to fail."

"Wouldn't that be a good excuse to get Reala out before Bayonetta?" asked Littlefoot.

Beat shrugged, "Like I said, doesn't matter who goes before the other. We have reasons to vote both of them out, so who the hell cares at this point? They can't do anything about it, so we're all good."

"I suppose..." sighed Littlefoot. He didn't think Beat was listening to his request.

" _I'm not going to play this game like an idiot, alright? Right now, Jiro and Littlefoot assume I'm blinded by rage. Once we vote one of these two villains out of the game, I will use the second villain's vote to throw out the idol, and vote out Jiro or Littlefoot in a 2-1-1 vote. Aha! Blindside!" - Beat_

As the three players spoke inside the shelter, little did they know they were being spied on. Underneath the shelter was Bayonetta's 'lipstick'. Clearly, it was Reala, who planted himself there hoping someone would have a chat.

" _So Jiro really does indeed have the hidden immunity idol. Perfect timing as I may say so myself. This might give myself and Bayonetta a chance to work things in our favor. Beat hates the hell out of us, but... I think we can manipulate Jiro and Littlefoot's minds into thinking that hatred is fake." - Reala_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Joneto, Fasasaga, Heicheu, getting your first look at the new Selu tribe; Curtis voted out at the last tribal council."

There was some surprise that Curtis was gone already. Jordan and Beat chuckled a little bit, while Andrew sighed a breath of relief that he was gone.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Marble on it.

"Alright, time to pull out a new twist this season," explained Jeff, "This is the Leadership twist. As you may remember, the Leadership twist allows one person on each tribe to become the leader and make all of the decisions for the tribe, including who will participate in every challenge. You will be the leader up until the next Box of Twists twist on Day 20."

Everyone nodded softly. Nobody was really thinking about it right now except for Robert, who seemed to be the only one who noticed Jeff was leaving out a certain detail.

Jeff then started to hand out parchment paper to every contestant left.

"You will each vote for one person to become the leader of your tribe. The person with the most votes will become the leader of your tribe. Please vote now." confirmed Jeff.

All 23 remaining players started to vote in secrecy. For the most part, very little discussion went on at the Fasasaga and Selu tribes. Heicheu took the most time, considering most of their players didn't feel 'leader like'. Joneto was the most interesting as Robert was whispering a few things to Squall and Tatsuki as they voted. Raine and Zatanna were also whispering to themselves about their votes.

Once everyone had voted, Jeff collected the votes, and did the calculations in his head.

"Okay, Fasasaga's leader by a vote of 3 to 2... is Garrus Vakarian." confirmed Jeff.

Garrus nodded softly, feeling comfortable with being the leader. Andrew congratulated him on becoming the leader.

"Heicheu's leader by a vote of 2 to 1 to 1 to 1... is Jiro." confirmed Jeff.

Jiro blinked, not expecting that vote at all. He simply just nodded his head, hoping he could do a good job as the Heicheu leader.

"However, for the Joneto and Selu tribes... we have a tie. Both tribes will have to come to an agreement on who becomes the leader. For Joneto, it's between Squall Leonhart and Tatsuki. For Selu, it's between Nightwolf and Ben Tan." confirmed Jeff.

The Selu tribe had a quick discussion on who should be leader between Ben and Nightwolf. Joneto also had a quick discussion, with Robert whispering more things to Squall and Tatsuki. This annoyed the hell out of Etna and Hyde, wondering what he was whispering about.

"I'm going to let Tatsuki lead the tribe." confirmed Squall.

"Nightwolf's going to lead." confirmed Ben.

"Okay, we have our four leaders. Vakarian, Jiro, Tatsuki, Nightwolf, please come on up, and claim your leadership necklaces." smiled Jeff.

Garrus, Jiro, Tatsuki, and Nightwolf all did so, taking a necklace each from Jeff. They all looked identical from one another, although the colors matched up with their tribe color of yellow, orange, green, or red.

"One last thing, leaders," said Jeff, "Keeping with the theme of Marble's leadership twist... all four of you will be safe from the vote if your tribe loses tomorrow's immunity challenge. So long as you keep the necklace that night."

Everyone nodded in agreement. For the most part, nobody was mad about Garrus, Jiro, or Nightwolf had it. Not even Reala or Bayonetta were upset. However, Tatsuki getting the necklace AND immunity irritated the hell out of Etna and Hyde. Robert smirked at them arrogantly. They finally figured out what was going on.

"Now it's time for the reward challenge. For today's challenge, from Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, four tribe members must work together to climb over a big tall wall. Once all four are over the wall, they will then work together to push a big wooden cube towards a series of posts. On top of each post is a bag of puzzle pieces. You must have one player get on the cube in order to reach it. Once you have all three bags, two tribe members will then attempt to solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish, wins reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed various things, including a bounty of meat, a grill, and a ton of spices.

"I think you guys have survived a good quarter of the game so far, and I think you all deserve a nice reward to grow strong. So win today's challenge, you will have a grill, meat, and spices to liven up your eating habits! Leaders, you will have to decide who competes in today's challenge. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Wall & Pushing the Cube: Andrew, Garrus, Jordan, and Mordin

Puzzle: Andrew and Mordin

Heicheu

Wall & Pushing the Cube: Bayonetta, Beat, Jiro, and Reala

Puzzle: Jiro and Reala

Joneto

Wall & Pushing the Cube: Hyde, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna

Puzzle: Tatsuki and Zatanna

Selu

Wall & Pushing the Cube: Ben, Metal Mario, Mickey, and Nightwolf

Puzzle: Mickey and Nightwolf 

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All sixteen runners raced out forward, racing towards the big wall. All four tribes each had their own strategies on how to get over the wall. Fasasaga's players hoisted eachother up one by one, and lifted the incredibly light Mordin up once most of them were over it. Heicheu relied on Reala's flight, as he flew to the top, and helped Jiro and Beat up the wall. Bayonetta was last and pulled herself up. For Selu, Ben, Mickey, and Nightwolf worked together to hoist the very heavy Metal Mario up and over the wall. Once he was over, they worked one by one to lift everyone else over the wall. Joneto was the only tribe not over the wall yet. They were a little slow.

It did not take Joneto long, however, to get over the wall. Once Hyde and Squall were over the wall, Tatsuki and Zatanna did not take much longer to get up the wall after them. However, Joneto was in dead last as Fasasaga, Heicheu, and Selu were all up ahead in the challenge. All three tribes were pushing their big cube down the path, and Mordin, Reala, and Nightwolf each collected the first bags of puzzle pieces.

Selu eventually gained a good lead over Heicheu and Fasasaga due to Metal Mario's incredible strength. He was pushing the cube easily, and with the added speed of Ben and Mickey, this was giving Selu the lead they needed. They got to the second bag of puzzle pieces, and Nightwolf climbed up to claim it. Joneto eventually caught up to Fasasaga and Heicheu thanks to the speed of Tatsuki and Hyde, and Squall climbed up to grab the first bag of puzzle pieces.

For the most, no tribe fell behind once Joneto caught back up to the others. Heicheu, Fasasaga, and Joneto stayed pretty even with one another, each tribe claiming their second keys individually. However, Selu remained in the lead, and after Nightwolf collected the third and final bag of puzzle pieces, he and Mickey started work on the puzzle, taking advantage of their massive lead.

Mickey and Nightwolf made good work of their puzzle, staying focused on the goal. Not too much long after, Fasasaga, Heicheu, and Joneto each made it to their final bags of puzzle pieces, and Andrew, Mordin, Jiro, Reala, Tatsuki, and Zatanna all got to work on the puzzle, hoping they could each catch up to Selu's Mickey and Nightwolf.

Fasasaga was doing the best out of the three tribes that just got to the puzzle, thanks to the high intellect and brains of Mordin. Heicheu had the weakest team of puzzle people, and Joneto wasn't as strong without Raine in the puzzle, although Tatsuki was doing the best she could.

In the end...

…

…

…

...despite Mordin's attempt to bring Fasasaga the win, Mickey and Nightwolf were too far ahead of the other three tribes.

"Jeff!" called Mickey.

Jeff ran over to confirm victory for the Selu tribe.

"Correct! SELU WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Selu hugged and cheered.

"A nice, strong win for the Selu tribe! Turns out you picked out a good leader in the form of Nightwolf. He made sure the right people were in the right places for the challenge, and because of that, all of you are safe from the vote, and instead of voting someone out, you can enjoy a barbeque. Great job! Fasasaga, Heicheu, Joneto, got nothing for you. You can all head back to camp."

– – – – –

Selu Day 18

The Selu tribe returned to camp in high spirits after winning a great reward challenge.

"The spirits were definitely with us today." noted Nightwolf, proudly.

"For once, Nightwolf, I think I can definitely agree with you!" smirked Ben.

" _Today at the reward challenge we were able to win, and after losing two of our most valuable players... it just goes to show that we never really needed Ryo or Curtis. We just needed to wake up. That's what. Sometimes, that's all it takes to win a challenge. Not brute force, but unity!" - Ben_

Soon the tribe set up the grill, and Nightwolf was appointed the chef for lunch. Everyone seasoned their own piece of steak, and individually gave it to Nightwolf for him to grill.

"I think we have our groove back now, don't you think?" remarked Mickey, "Two losses, we're down to six... I think we're back in this."

"Amazing how we came through together as a tribe after we voted off the biggest problem to our tribe." replied Marge with a smile.

" _I'm happy to be on the Selu tribe. We started out really strong, then we started to get a little weaker due to some conflicts around camp. But now that we voted off the instigator of most of those conflicts, I firmly believe we won't ever lose again. I'm okay with that, because I really enjoy this tribe." - Marge_

"Now if we just keep the peace, respect one another, and play the game like responsible adults," explained Metal Mario, "Then I don't think we can fail from here on out."

"You got that right brother!" grinned Ben, "See, sometimes that's all that it takes. If you do stupid things like vote off Aladdin or vote off Batgirl... then hey, you miss out on steak. How lame is that?"

"To be fair, you guys did vote off Curtis, and he was physically strong." muttered Dixie.

Ben shrugged, "Yet unlike Aladdin or Batgirl, probably, they weren't trouble makers. Curtis was. There's a difference, Dixie."

"I guess so." shrugged Dixie.

" _I'm trying to hold my tongue right now. I don't like the fact that I'm pretty much stuck in a tribe that really doesn't have my back. If I keep quiet, I could survive the next vote. Otherwise, I'm definitely going home next. I know there's an offer for me, but... I don't know if I can trust them 100%." - Dixie_

"Lighten up Dixie," reassured Nightwolf, finishing up his cooking, "Things may look bad now... but today's win is a good omen. That's how I and the spirits see it. You could say the spirits rewarded us for voting Curtis off."

Marge chuckled, "That's a metaphor I can get behind, Nightwolf."

Dixie shot both Nightwolf and Marge grave looks. She wasn't amused in the slightest, as she saw Curtis as a friend rather than an annoyance.

Mickey looked over at Dixie, and patted her back, "Pay them no mind, Dixie. Curtis was a friend to you, but other people didn't see him as one to them."

Dixie nodded, "Yeah... yeah, I know."

" _I definitely sense that Dixie knows she's on the bottom of the pecking order. After we blindsided her and Curtis last night, I think she's aware that her butt is on the line. Luckily, winning immunity gives her time to potentially turn things around, and I really hope she does, because she needs to." - Mickey_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 18

The tension was clear over at the Joneto camp. With Tatsuki being awarded leadership as well as immunity for tribal council should Joneto lose, there was a mixed opinion in the air.

Hyde placed his things by the shelter, glaring at Robert from afar while walking over to Etna, "I know what he did, man. How the hell did we let that slip?"

"I slipped up, that's why," muttered Etna, "I should have given my vote to Squall over Hyde, damn it."

" _Of freaking course! Tatsuki becomes our leader, and because of the leadership rules from Survivor Marble, she's now safe from tribal council, and I don't think we can convince her to give it up! I just hope Robert realizes what a stupid move he made, because now he's the target instead!" - Etna_

"I wonder if Raine and Zatanna helped her, man. If they did, I'm gonna flip out." muttered Hyde.

Etna shrugged, "Well, we did tie. They might have thrown their votes out to someone else. Probably you or me. Or eachother."

"The hell would they do that, man? Are they cowards?" asked Hyde.

"They probably want to play it safe," replied Etna, "They're taking advantage of their middle spot, dude, and it pisses me off."

" _Tatsuki's safe, and that basically means we can't get her ass out, man. Next up on the cutting block is Robert. Considering Raine and Zatanna's leadership votes are completely random and mysterious, I really hope to some deity out there they stick to the plan. Otherwise Etna's a goner, man." - Hyde_

Back at the shelter, Robert high fived Tatsuki and Squall. He had a cocky grin on his face.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" asked Robert.

"They looked so pissed. I think you had the right call, Robert." smiled Tatsuki.

" _Being a cast member of Survivor Marble, I knew the leadership twist very well. I knew that whoever got it would become safe should that tribe lose immunity. Our chances of losing are slim, but in the case we do lose, Tatsuki ain't going nowhere now. Hope that guarantees Etna's elimination." - Robert_

"Now we sit and wait," explained Squall, "If Tatsuki's safe, Hyde and Etna will have vote Robert or myself, likely Robert. I don't know what Raine and Zatanna are going to do, though."

"Best case scenario, they still vote Etna off. Worst case scenario, they vote me off." replied Robert, placing his hands on his hips.

Tatsuki shook her head, "We'll just have to hope and see what happens. I'm just glad that I'm not going anywhere if we lose."

" _Robert really saved my tail today by putting together a plan to give me the leadership safety. I'm a good leader anyway, so it's not like it's a terrible idea in retrospect. If they were planning a big move, that might be postponed, and hopefully that gets Etna out of this game once and for all." - Tatsuki_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Zatanna and Raine were discussing the latest events at the reward challenge.

"I'm glad we let them decide the leadership," said Zatanna, "Although now that Tatsuki's safe... what do we do now?"

Raine shook her head, "That wasn't the result I was expecting. I was actually expecting Squall to get it. That makes me wonder if they realize what's going on."

" _Today at the reward challenge, Tatsuki was awarded with the leadership necklace, which also grants her safety. Since she's hardly the first choice anyone would have to be the leader, it really concerns me that they know what's going on. Because of that, they're protecting Tatsuki as a result." - Raine_

Zatanna nodded, "Hyde and Etna are going to expect us to vote off Robert. Maybe Squall, but they hate Robert's guts, so it's probably going to be him. Honestly... he's not a threat. We were going after Tatsuki because she's a threat."

"And if it's not going to be Squall... perhaps we should just stick to the plan and vote Etna off." replied Raine.

"We have nothing to lose if we vote Etna off. Hyde will be mad at us, but I think he'll work with us anyway to save his own butt." explained Zatanna.

Raine shrugged, "Yeah, or maybe he sabotages his own game to ruin ours, since he will see that him going home screws us in a 3-2 split. I mean, he almost did that in Battle Royale to spite Lucina."

" _Tatsuki and Etna are dangerous players right now. Physically, Tatsuki's one of the strongest women out here, and strategically Etna's one of the biggest threats out here. What purpose do we have in voting off Robert or Squall if they're not as threatening as Tatsuki? There isn't any." - Zatanna_

"I mean, we could vote off Robert, but then that will alert Tatsuki in knowing that she's the target going into the next vote, and she will fight her butt off to ensure we never lose again. Plus, in a swap, she will become a key swing vote that will easily choose a new alliance over Joneto." warned Zatanna.

Raine nodded her head, "Once the physical threat knows they're the target, they won't give up until it's too late. They will go on immunity streaks if they have to."

"And if people are aware she's the head honcho of Joneto... in a swap, that makes her extremely suspectable to being traditionally 'screwed by the swap'." replied Zatanna.

"Great minds think alike." chuckled Raine, looking over at Zatanna.

" _In this game, you can't really let huge threats stay around. If we can't vote off Tatsuki, you have to go for a bigger target. In this game, it's Etna. She's a four time player, she's a major player who's been in the Final 3 three times! Plus, I know once Tatsuki goes home, she's going to gun after me." - Raine_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 18

Inside the shelter, Andrew, Flareon, and Mordin were discussing about life outside of the game.

"I don't know if I ever asked you before," said Andrew, looking over at Flareon, "But what of your parents?"

"It's funny that you ask that, actually!" giggled Flareon, "Because I was born to a Vaporeon father, and a Glaceon mother. And I chose a type that doesn't sync well with water or ice!"

"Why fire of all types?" asked Mordin.

"Because honestly, because I'm not a human trained pokemon, I really had limited options," explained Flareon, "So I couldn't become a fairy type, which was my first choice, and my parents were... a little over protective of me. They didn't trust humans like I did."

" _I know there are bad humans out in the world that just want to capture as many pokemon in the world, only to put them in their computers and leave them there forever. At least, those were the stories that my parents told me about. I know not all humans are like that... there are good ones." - Flareon_

"So fire was just the best option for you huh?" chuckled Andrew.

Flareon nodded, "Yep! That's basically the long and short of it! My parents were happy for me either way, so I'm totally okay with it. Do either of you have any cool stories?"

Andrew nodded, "Yeah... I think I do. Ever since my wife Angela and I went to Will and Katherine's baby shower a couple of years ago... Will challenged me, as well as Ben actually, that if we ever have kids, they should compete in Survivor years down the road when old enough."

"Generation challenge? Interesting." commented Mordin.

"I think Will was joking, honestly," chuckled Andrew, "Although Ben told me later he was going to start a family after the all winners season was over. And... heh, Angela does too. Who knows, maybe it could happen."

" _After Heroes vs. Villains ended, me, Will, and Ben all became best friends, and we all hang out together, go to parties, and what not. It's going to be interesting when I end up on the same team with Ben again, and we either become allies or enemies in the game. Should be very interesting." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, Garrus and Jordan were speaking to one another in the forest about an event that happened about a week ago.

"I have to ask you something," said Garrus, "When you were kidnapped by Selu that one time... did you make any deals with them?"

Jordan nodded, "Honestly, yes. Yes I did. That was when nobody had my back. Now that you and Mordin have my back, it's irrelevant now."

"I see... well, we might need that connection sooner than later. I know you have ties with Ben Tan over there at the very least." replied Garrus.

" _Jordan was kidnapped by the Selu tribe earlier in the game. That was of course when he was destined to become the next player voted out of our tribe. Now that the game has changed, he's now in the majority alliance. However, I don't want those bonds on Selu to go to waste, quite frankly." - Garrus_

"Fasasaga is in bad shape if you ask me," explained Garrus, "We're down to five, and we're an alliance of three. If we go into a swap, or a merge, we're going to need to players that are willing to work with us."

Jordan nodded, "Dude, I'm well aware of that. I think we might have a chance with the Selu guys, but with Ryo and Curtis gone, who the hell knows what's going on over there. I knew that at least I had Curtis, but he's gone now."

"Whatever you need to do, do it. I'm relying on you now, and don't you forget that. Also, don't trust Bayonetta. Even if we see her again, considering she hasn't been voted off from that tribe, she found a new alliance." warned Garrus

Jordan nodded, "Dude, I know that. I won't trust her again." He then shook hands with Garrus.

" _Dude, I'm going to do whatever I have to do to stay in this game. I mean, yeah, I'll be loyal to Garrus and Mordin, but numbers are numbers. If Bayonetta has numbers and is willing to work with us, great! If Ben has numbers and is willing to work with us, great! You need every bit of help here!" - Jordan_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 18

Deep in the forest, Reala and Bayonetta were talking about what Reala overheard when he was transformed as Bayonetta's lipstick.

Bayonetta chuckled, "So Jiro does indeed have the idol... why doesn't that surprise me in the slightest?"

"Because it shouldn't," replied Reala, "Now listen to my plan... we call Beat out in front of everyone. Make him look like the one who told us about the idol. I don't think they trust Beat 100%."

Bayonetta smirked, "Clearly. After all he did vote for Jiro at the last vote. He could very well do it again for all they know."

" _My current plan right now is to make Beat look like a liar. I'm a very calm and collected nightmaren, and I could call him out in front of the whole tribe. Make it look like he faked his hatred to gain the trust of Jiro and Littlefoot. If it works out, we'll either blindside Beat, or at least flush the idol." - Reala_

"It will definitely fluster the hell out of him, that's for sure," smirked Reala, "If he flusters, it could make it look like he's trying to remember his stories and get them straight. That will definitely make him look like a liar. Even though he will be telling the truth."

"This is why I like you, Reala," smirked Bayonetta, "You come out of nowhere with the sneak attack. But I can't play like that, myself.. I player better in your face. Be bold about the moves that I make... but both of our wins prove that both strategies work."

Reala shrugged, "You had your turn, Bayonetta, with the silly SEGA alliance lie. Now it's my turn to make a move. I can't sit out of the fun for long, you know?"

" _I absolutely trust Reala right now. He's a snake, but ultimately, he's going to become my snake. A much better distraction than the likes of Jordan, honestly. How long can we go as a pair? Well, if I had to guess, we'll be going all the way to the bank, because we're honestly playing the best." - Bayonetta_

"Go right ahead, Reala," remarked Bayonetta, "I won't stop you. After all, it's not like it won't be my fault if it all messes up like it did before."

Reala rolled his eyes, "Watch yourself, woman. I find myself more competent at playing Survivor than the likes of you. Just because you did it without the use of transformation does not make you a star."

"Well, I would say the use of transformation doesn't make you a legitimate winner, now does it?" smirked Bayonetta.

"Well, different opinions do not bother me." muttered Reala, rolling his eyes again.

" _Of course, I have no doubt indeed that in a jury vote, Reala will easily defeat me. I have to play my cards well. Being already voted off before, I know those types of players do not do well in the Final Tribal Council. I must pick out a goat that's worse than even me. Now who could that be?" - Bayonetta_

Meanwhile, Jiro and Littlefoot were talking about the conversation they had with Beat earlier this morning. They were relaxing in the shelter as they did so.

"I don't know Jiro," sighed Littlefoot, "I keep looking back on that conversation, and I feel like we made a mistake in telling Beat."

"Why so? There's no reason why we can't? He's never going to work with Reala or Bayonetta." replied Jiro.

Littlefoot nodded, "Yeah I know.. but Beat's not dumb."

" _After the whole conversation with Beat and Jiro showing him the hidden immunity idol... I think it might be a mistake. It didn't hit me until recently. He's a really smart player, and he just wouldn't willingly put himself in an alliance of three clearly on the bottom and against an idol." - Littlefoot_

"Well... maybe that's true," replied Jiro, "But when you think about it... I don't think he would work with those two. He hates them so much."

"That really hasn't stopped him before, you know," sighed Littlefoot, "It's really becoming silly when he keeps saying 'Reala has to go' all the time. He has never done it."

Jiro nodded, knowing Littlefoot was right, "Maybe so... I think we'll need to see how it plays out. Right now, we just can't afford to lose another challenge."

Littlefoot nodded, before smiling at Jiro reassuringly, "Yeah, absolutely. I know you'll make the right decisions so that we win this challenge."

Jiro chuckled softly, remembering that he was indeed the leader for the time being.

" _I have no idea how I was voted to become the leader of the Heicheu tribe. It's a big job, and a job I don't really feel comfortable with being honestly. But I won't give up the leadership, because if I do, I am putting myself back in danger of being a target if we lose. I can't let that happen." - Jiro_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area. Selu, already having immunity, did not show up.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from all three tribes."

Flareon, Jiro, and Etna all did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Forest Maze, you will select three players to fire slingshots. On the board there will be nine colored tiles. Three tiles each will be linked to a player's name. Your goal is to break your tiles in your name's row. Once all three tiles are broken for that name, that player will be out of the game. The first two tribes to break all nine tiles and get all of their players out of the game will win immunity. Losers will head to tribal council to vote the tenth winner out of this game, and will not live to see Day 20. Leaders, you will have to select who will be participating in this challenge, and once you do, we'll get started."

Garrus chose himself, Andrew, and Jordan to participate. Jiro chose himself, Bayonetta, and Beat to participate. Tatsuki chose herself, Hyde, and Robert to participate.

"Survivors ready? Fire!"

Garrus missed, while Andrew and Jordan managed to hit their first tiles. Bayonetta and Beat both missed, while Jiro managed to his his first tile. Hyde smashed his first tile, while Robert and Tatsuki missed.

"Fasasaga leads with two tiles, and Heicheu and Joneto have one tile each. Survivors ready? Fire!"

Andrew broke his second tile, and Garrus smashed his first tile. Jordan, however, missed completely. Bayonetta and Beat each managed to smash their first tiles, while Jiro missed his. Tatsuki also managed to hit her first tie, while Hyde and Robert missed.

"Fasasaga continues to lead with four tiles, Heicheu has three, and Joneto trails with only two. Survivors ready? Fire!"

Every single player missed their tiles except for Beat. Beat smashed his second tile for Heicheu, tying them up with Fasasaga.

"Not a good match. Heicheu now ties with Fasasaga, while Joneto trails behind. Survivors ready? Fire!"

Again, Fasasaga and Heicheu both failed to hit anything. However, all three members of Joneto smashed a tile; Hyde's second, Robert's first, and Tatsuki's second.

"Joneto's coming back strong! They now lead with five tiles, with Fasasaga and Heicheu behind with four each. Survivors ready? Fire!"

All three members of Fasasaga managed to smash a tile. Andrew broke his final tile, while Garrus and Jordan broke their second tiles. Beat missed his tile again, while Bayonetta and Jiro smashed their second tiles. Hyde and Tatsuki each smashed their final tiles, while Robert missed once again.

"Fasasaga and Joneto are tied at seven tiles each! Heicheu has only six! Andrew, Hyde, Tatsuki are all out of the game now! Robert is all that's left for Joneto, can he pull out the win? Survivors ready? Fire!"

This was a great round for the most part. Garrus, Jordan, Bayonetta, and Beat all broke their final tiles, while Jiro and Robert missed. They were the only ones left in the game at that point.

"Okay! Vakarian and Jordan smashed their tiles, as well as Bayonetta and Beat! With all of their members out of the game, and all tiles broken, that means FASASAGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Fasasaga hugged and cheered.

"It's now down to Jiro and Robert! Jiro has only one tile left, and Robert only has two tiles left! Survivors ready? Fire!"

Both missed.

…

…

Both missed again.

…

…

…

...but on the ninth round of the challenge, Jiro finally managed to smash his final tile, while Robert was unable to hit anything.

"JIRO DOES IT! HEICHEU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Heicheu hugged and cheered.

"Great challenge today guys! Fasasaga and Heicheu once again proved themselves to another dominant tribe that they are not to be messed with! Two days ago, it was Selu, today it was Joneto. Great job, nobody going home. Joneto, it's been a long time since your first tribal council, but your streak ends today. Tonight, you will vote someone out. See you all tonight to figure that out."

– – – – –

Joneto Day 19

With tribal council looming for the once dominant tribe, it seemed pretty easy for the most part on both ends of the tribe. Or so a few of them thought.

Inside the shelter, Tatsuki, Squall, Robert, Raine, and Zatanna were quickly discussing the vote.

"Let's not wait any time, let's just get it out of the way, and enjoy a nice rest of the evening," said Squall, "Vote Etna."

"I'm voting Etna out, don't worry." confirmed Robert.

Raine nodded, "Someone has to go, and if it has to be Etna, it's going to be Etna."

"I'm pretty confident she's coming after me tonight, so.. yeah, I'm game. Etna goes tonight. Hyde goes the next night." replied Tatsuki.

" _Going into the vote tonight, I feel pretty safe, and pretty confident that Etna will be going home. She's definitely coming after me, and she's one of, if not, the most dangerous, fearless players to ever play the game. She has to go home tonight, no questions asked, and that's all I can say." - Tatsuki_

Squall nodded, "Good. Just relax for the rest of the day, let those two scramble, and we'll have a simple tribal council. That's all we need."

"There's nothing they can say that will convince me, honestly. She dug her own grave, and that's how her game will end." shrugged Zatanna.

Robert nodded, "You can't let someone like her slide to the end again. Tonight's vote should be simple."

" _I do feel a little nervous going into the vote tonight. With Tatsuki safe I know Hyde and Etna are definitely going to try and get me out tonight. I really hope they fail on that front, because I ain't ready to leave yet. I'm here to stay, and I'm here to collect my check as a two time winner." - Robert_

After the big group of five agreed to vote off Etna, Raine and Zatanna split off from the group to have their own conversation one on one.

"Etna's leaving tonight, correct?" asked Raine.

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah, we might as well go through with it. Robert sucked today, but... I don't want to be that player that missed out on a big opportunity to take down one of the great players."

" _Tonight, Etna's going to go home. I mean, there's just no ifs, ands, or buts about it. She has to go. She's already coming after Raine and I, and Tatsuki still has no clue as far as I know. So voting off Etna will keep Tatsuki clueless, giving us more time to put a knife in her back later on." - Zatanna_

As the women continued to talk, they would stop their conversation when Hyde approached them with questions.

"'Sup," greeted Hyde, "I was just wondering what we're doing, man. Voting Robert's ass out, right?"

Zatanna was about to nod, but Raine shook her head, "No... no we're not. We're going to vote out Etna tonight. I know you're not happy about that, but we don't have a choice. Robert's just... not a threat."

Hyde was annoyed, sighing deeply. He wasn't as angry about this because he had a feeling this could happen.

" _Ugh, of freaking course, man, the girls wanna flip and vote Etna off now that they can't get their grubby little hands on Tatsuki. I'm just surprised Raine bothered to tell me this #%#%. What does she think she could accomplish by telling me, man? Trying to build trust with me perhaps?" - Hyde_

Raine continued to talk, "I'm telling you this because you should vote with us tonight. Etna's a threat in this game, and I'm willing to bet she'll sell you out later down the line. That's how Etna plays."

Hyde sighed, "Damn it... I figured you girls were up to something after Etna and Tatsuki's fight... well, I appreciate you telling me, man. But... what about after? We'll be three against three."

Raine nodded, "I am well aware of that. The chances of us losing again are slim to none, and a swap could change the course of this game. Remember that well, Hyde."

" _Telling Hyde was a personal move for me. I know he wanted to vote me out of this game long ago, so by telling him about the plan, I hope that he sees that we're willing to still work with him moving forward in this game. To have a strong player on my side could benefit my game." - Raine_

Hyde nodded in his head, shaking hands with both Raine and Zatanna, before leaving the girls to their own devices. Despite his agreement to vote Etna off, he still felt eager to cause some trouble.

" _However, I'm not going to let this tribal council go without chaos, man. I want Etna to call these girls out on their bull%#%#. They're playing safe, and I see right through them. So I'm going to tell Etna she's screwed tonight. I want her to fight back and expose Raine, Zatanna, Squall, anyone." - Hyde_

So after his talk with Raine and Zatanna, he went to go find Etna, who was down by the beach relaxing by herself.

Hyde shook his head, walking up to her, "Don't know what to tell you, Etna, but you're so #%#%ing screwed tonight. Seriously."

"Wait... what? What?! Seriously?" asked Etna, annoyed.

"Raine and Zatanna told me to my face they are voting your ass out tonight, man," explained Hyde, "They want me to join them. Probably to see if they can trust me... but it's a lame attempt."

Etna rolled her eyes, laying down in the sand, staring up at the orange skies as dusk approached.

" _I'm so, so pissed off right now. I spent most of last season fighting to make villains look... empathetic! At least we can play the game without being a complete jerk! This season, I haven't done anything worth being villainized! It's so stupid, it's so lame, and it's just so absolutely childish." - Etna_

Etna then threw her arms up in the air, "Okay. #%#% it. I don't care anymore. If I'm going home tonight, I don't care. I got what I wanted out of Survivor anyway. I'm not in the mood of playing with people who support throwing my name in the dirt for no reason."

Hyde shook his head, "I don't blame you, man. I'd be pissed too if it was my name."

"Tribal council is going to be fun tonight, Hyde... I know I'm going home, but I'm not leaving without causing some trouble. I'll keep you out of the limelight. Do what you need to do." replied Etna, getting up out of the sand.

Hyde smirked, nodding his head, "Looking forward to it, man." He then high fived Etna.

" _Raine and Zatanna are two faced bitches, Tatsuki's a major bitch, Robert's a punk rat ass, and Squall's... just Squall I guess. He's the only one I respect. The rest of them can go burn in the Netherworld. I'm going tonight, whatever, I don't care, as long as I get the last word in." - Etna_

– – – – –

The Joneto tribe arrived at tribal council.

"For the last 16 days, you guys have become one of the most dominant tribes this season, surpassing Selu. Tonight, your winning streak ended, and you will lose another member. Tatsuki, how has camp life been like since Day 3 of this game?" asked Jeff.

Tatsuki whistled a little.

"Woo, Jeff, it's been chaotic. We've been winning, yeah, but so much has happened to us. We've had chickens that got loose, we've had a few fights here and there, and it's just been a mess. I think all of that caught up with us today at the challenge finally." replied Tatsuki.

Etna rolled her eyes.

"Raine, clearly last tribal council you lost En-Tee-I, who we can all assume was an ally of yours. How are you holding up since that vote?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, I'm quite capable of handling myself well without En-Tee-I. I think you know that well in Redemption Island. Winning all of these challenges have given me time to find new ground, and like Tatsuki mentioned, the fighting that was going on distracted everyone." replied Raine.

Both Tatsuki and Etna nodded their heads. Etna glared at Raine as she did.

"Etna, what has been going on around camp with the fighting?" asked Jeff.

Etna smirked.

"Well, don't mind if I tell you Jeff. Don't mind if I tell you a lot of things you haven't even thought about. For starters... the loose chickens were not my fault. Robert did it. He and Tatsuki are pretending to put the blame on me just to make me a bigger target. Thank you Squall for telling Raine and Zatanna.. and thank you Raine and Zatanna for telling me!" replied Etna.

Squall's face twitched, but he said nothing at all. Neither Raine or Zatanna looked bothered. Robert rolled his eyes, while Tatsuki sighed a little bit. Hyde smirked.

"Oh! And speaking of Raine and Zatanna, they're the two biggest snakes on this tribe!" continued Etna, continuing to throw people under the bus, "They wanted to vote Tatsuki out, but once she got the immunity necklace, they backpedaled! Seriously! How shady is that?"

Tatsuki looked over at Raine and Zatanna, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I don't know what you're talking about." retorted Zatanna.

"Oh I think you do, Zatanna," said Etna, "And you're backpedaling right now as a result! Tatsuki, I hate your guts, but I wouldn't lie about that #%#%. Zatanna and Raine are the biggest snakes in the Joneto camp. Not me, not Hyde, them. 100%. They're playing the middle too close, and they got caught."

"Oh give me a break." muttered Raine, shaking her head.

"You give me a break, Raine!" snapped Etna, "You got caught. Deal with it! You may not be going home tonight, but mark my words, your time will come soon. Believe it."

Tatsuki whispered over to Zatanna, "Is she telling the truth, or is she lying?"

"She's lying." whispered Zatanna.

"Don't listen to her, Tatsuki," interrupted Etna, assuming what they were whispering about, "She's a liar, and once that leadership necklace is off your neck, she will be writing your name down. Hyde's going to be a free agent. You'll have four votes. Get them out. You have a free chance once I'm gone."

Tatsuki nodded her head, turning over to look at Squall and Robert to whisper something to them.

"Zatanna, anything else to say before we vote?" asked Jeff.

Zatanna shook her head.

"Let's just get this over with, Jeff." replied Zatanna.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Leonhart, you're up."

– – –

Hyde's Vote: I've got nothing to say. I'm only just getting started after tonight, man. (?)

Tatsuki's Vote: I'm incredibly sorry for throwing you under the bus. But it's just a game. (Etna)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Etna. (She nodded.)

…

Etna. Two votes Etna.

…

…

Etna. Three votes Etna. (She nodded her head, smirking.)

…

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Etna. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Etna nodded her head, gathering her things and her torch, giving it up to Jeff, "Watch out, ladies. Keep playing the middle, it's working great for you so far." She said that in a sarcastic tone.

"Etna, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Rock on, dudes." said Etna, holding her hand out in a 'Y' symbol as she left the tribal council area.

"It's almost fitting, that back to back we lose our first winner, and our latest winner. You voted out one of the most successful players in the history of the series, and Etna did not go down without a major fight. Let's see if what she says has an impact. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Etna's Final Words**

"I knew I was going to go out fairly early, and that's all fun... but Jesus Christ I left in such a terrible manner to. They had to slander my name, and make me look bad just to give everyone an excuse to vote me out. Who's the true villain out here anyway? That's what I thought. Hyde, kick ass for me."

VOTE

Etna – Zatanna, Hyde, Raine, Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert

Zatanna – Etna

Nohr's eviction should be going up tomorrow I hope! If not... my twitter will explain everything. XD

Also, TRIBAL SWAP IS NEXT. I'm not going to hide it. The tribe swap is coming next. But what fashion? Regular swap? Triple twist? Dissolve? Wait and see for the Box of Twists...

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Etna's business in Survivor is all done and over with. But do you think her legacy feels unfinished?**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 Another Dumb Soldier

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Feeling alone in the game after her ally Curtis was voted out, Dixie felt in a tight spot. She didn't trust anyone, and knew her neck was on the line. However, there was hope for her when Metal Mario and Nightwolf still wanted to make a move with her to take down Ben, by attempting to flip Marge._

 _Winning the reward challenge eased the tension for the Selu tribe, as they bonded over their reward, and vowed to get stronger in the coming days. Despite the morale rising, Dixie still felt alone and unsure of her status in the game._

 _Over on Joneto, Squall admitted to telling Raine and Zatanna about framing Etna for something Robert did. However, this made Tatsuki worried that Raine and Zatanna could be playing the middle too close, and she, Squall, and Robert vowed to keep tabs on them. Meanwhile, Hyde and Etna were also worried about Raine and Zatanna's true loyalties._

 _However, a wrench was soon thrown into Hyde and Etna's plans to blindside Tatsuki; leadership. The Box of Twists unleashed the Leadership twist, and Tatsuki ended up earning it thanks to the knowledge of Marble's leadership by Robert. With Tatsuki safe, Raine and Zatanna agreed to go back to the original plan to take out another big threat; Etna._

 _At the Fasasaga camp, Andrew and Garrus spent some time together, and talked about the upcoming days of the game. Garrus was trying to keep Andrew happy and unaware of his and Mordin's plan to use Jordan as a third vote against him and Flareon. Meanwhile, Jordan reaffirmed his loyalties to Mordin, and agreed to vote however they asked of him._

 _Later on in the day, the tribe spent some time getting to know one another's backgrounds, including Flareon's decision to become fire type, and Andrew's fun times with previous Survivor contestants. Meanwhile, Jordan told Garrus that he made a deal with Selu back before Batgirl's elimination, and planned to use those connections to benefit his new alliance._

 _Down at the Heicheu camp, Jiro showed Beat the hidden immunity idol he and Littlefoot found. He tried to make sure Beat's loyalty was to him and Littlefoot and nobody else's. However, this gave Beat an idea to use the villains to bait out Jiro's idol once only one of them remained. Despite this talk, all of it went into Reala's ears as he listened in transformed as Bayonetta's lipstick._

 _With this new information, Reala schemed up a new plan with Bayonetta. He planned to turn the tribe against Beat, by making him look like a liar. The lie would be that Beat was faking his hatred after Aladdin's elimination. Meanwhile, Littlefoot told Jiro that showing Beat the idol might have been a grave mistake, but Jiro didn't believe so._

 _At the immunity challenge, Fasasaga dominated once again to come in first place, while Heicheu edged out Joneto to win another immunity challenge. This forced Joneto to return to tribal council for the first time since Day 3._

 _Before tribal council, the big alliance of Tatsuki, Squall, Robert, Zatanna, and Raine all agreed to vote against Etna, and send her home. Hoping to gain Hyde's trust, Raine told him what the plan was, and hoped he would join them in their efforts. Seeing right through them, Hyde told Etna everything, and Etna was so frustrated with her tribe that she was willing to blow everyone's game up._

 _At tribal council, Etna did just that. She called out Tatsuki and Robert for making her look bad for no reason, and called out Zatanna and Raine for being flip flopping liars. Tatsuki was unsure of what to make of Etna's speech, but she and the others stayed on track. In a 6-1 vote, Etna was voted out of the game. 22 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Flareon, Garrus, Jordan, and Mordin**

 **Heicheu: Bayonetta, Beat, Jiro, Littlefoot, and Reala**

 **Joneto: Hyde, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Selu: Ben, Dixie, Marge, Metal Mario, Mickey, and Nightwolf**

– – – – –

Joneto Day 20

The tribe returned from such a messy tribal council. Etna was gone, most of the tension was gone, but most of the players could still feel it lurking in the air.

"Thank heavens that's all over with." muttered Raine, placing her torch with the others.

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah, you got that right. I can't believe Etna wasted all that time trying to make everyone look bad."

" _Last night, Etna sealed her fate, and was voted out of the tribe. I had to do some major damage control with Tatsuki before we voted, since she was not sure who to believe. Looks like it worked, and we're safe. But with Etna gone, the game is sure to change, and Hyde will be the catalyst." - Zatanna_

"She threw about every single person under the bus," remarked Tatsuki, "Just didn't mention anything bad about Hyde, though. Of course, why would she?"

Hyde shrugged, "Doesn't matter, man. I voted her ass out last night. There just no saving that crazy bitch."

Robert chuckled, "That really shows who you're loyal to."

"To who? No one? Yeah, that about sums up Survivor, Robert." replied Hyde.

" _Last night, I chose to vote Etna out of the game instead of giving her a sympathy vote. There was just no saving her. She was digging her own grave, and she did some damn good damage last night, man. Hopefully it buys me more time in the game, and we take down Tatsuki's trio alliance." - Hyde_

Hyde clapped his hands, "Well. I'm a free agent right now. If you want me to stay, well, just let me know. Just realize that if I go home next, one of you just made your last Survivor mistake, man." He looked at Raine and Zatanna as he said that.

"We'll see about that." replied Raine, crossing her arms.

Squall sighed to himself, "This is going to be a long season..."

" _I don't know if Tatsuki or Robert believed the girls, but I didn't believe a word they said last night. There would be no reason to tell Hyde or Etna about the framing if there was not ulterior motive behind it. Hyde's a physical threat, can't be trusted, but we need his vote next tribal." - Squall_

A few minutes later, Squall, Tatsuki, and Robert were discussing the upcoming events inside the shelter while Hyde, Raine, and Zatanna were busy elsewhere.

"Am I the only one who didn't believe a word those girls said last night?" asked Squall.

Tatsuki shook her head, "Honestly, I fell for it until Zatanna told me Etna was lying. The way she wasted no time in getting to the point... she sounded way too calm."

"That's their schtick, Tatsuki. Both of those women are extremely calm and collected." reminded Robert.

" _Last night, while I had a feeling Etna was not lying about Raine and Zatanna turning against us... I still felt like we needed to stick to the plan, and send Etna home. Now that she's gone, we have to take a shot at those two. Hyde's the swing vote, and we need him now more than ever to survive." - Tatsuki_

"Here's what I think we need to do," explained Tatsuki, "Raine's the biggest threat between the other three. We need to talk to Hyde, and use his vote to send her home. Without Raine, Zatanna is nothing. She's powerless."

Squall nodded, "I believe that's best for the game, right now. With Etna gone, Raine made a crucial mistake. She became the biggest threat on this tribe."

Robert chuckled, "I can't believe someone like Raine screwed up that badly. Maybe she should have taken the shot against us even if you were safe, Tatsuki."

The three players shook hands and agreed to this plan of theirs.

" _With Etna gone, I'm incredibly satisfied now. I feel like my game was just... falling apart with her around. I'm not used to having to play rough and tough, and I think that showed the last couple of days. Now it's time to buckle down, build relationships, and keep positive momentum from here on." - Robert_

– – – – –

Selu Day 20

Sitting around the fire, Dixie and Marge were busy cutting up some collected fruits for a hearty breakfast this morning.

Marge hummed softly as she worked on breakfast, "I can't believe it's Day 20 already. Almost feels like yesterday we arrived here for the Final Showdown."

Dixie giggled, "Yeah, no kidding. 30 more days to go! Do you have it in you, Marge?"

Marge nodded, "Absolutely. I want to make it as far as I can go this season. That's my main goal going into Final Showdown."

" _I really don't have a major desire to win again this season. I already won Survivor before, and I'm not really here for the fame and glory of becoming the first two time winner. Now, if that opportunity presents itself, I will certainly try to win again, but it's not a top priority for me, honestly." - Marge_

"Well... I think I can tell you how you can make it farther in the game," explained Dixie, looking up at her, "You see... I think you're making a mistake sticking next to Ben and Mickey. Ben's going to steam roll both of you."

Marge raised an eyebrow, "How do you mean? You know Ben's incredibly loyal to his alliance in all of his seasons."

"Well, even then, he's going to claim that title of Sole Survivor easier if you and Mickey don't try to usurp him, or heck, make moves of your own!" explained Dixie.

" _What frustrates me about Marge is that she really doesn't have a strategic bone in her body. She doesn't like the concept of betrayal, backstabbing, blah blah blah. I mean, I get it, she's a mother, and she wants to continue that role. However, it's only going to work once. It can't work again." - Dixie_

Dixie continued to talk, "Mickey did betray his closest ally, but he literally waited until the last minute... and you never did. You only got lucky they betrayed Pikachu and ignored you."

Marge sighed, "I know Dixie... I know. But I gave them my word. I can't see myself betraying someone I gave my word to. That's how I played in Dingo Canyon. I never betrayed Pikachu or Meloetta one time."

"You can't play the same way as you did before, Marge," warned Dixie, "People know how you played last season. I'm just saying, I want to help you realize that."

The two girls continued to work on breakfast, and Marge really didn't reply to Dixie after that comment. She didn't want to talk about it for the rest of the morning.

" _Dixie's trying to be a good friend, and I understand what she's saying, but that's just not who I am as a person. Ben and Mickey are my main alliance, and I can't find it within myself to turn against them. Being the weakest link even doesn't help. If I make a move like that, I'm surely in trouble." - Marge_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Ben and Mickey were taking a stroll through towards treemail while discussing potential future events in the game.

"Okay, serious time," said Ben, "It's Day 20... who the hell knows when a swap is coming up, but you and I need to be prepared for it, Mick. We can't go into a swap just messing around."

" _It's Day 20, it's time to start thinking about a change of tribes. Yeah, I doubt we're merging anytime soon with 22 players, but we are likely entering a swap soon. Mickey and I have to go into this ready to adjust correctly. I know my plans in a swap, but I want Mickey to be on the same page." - Ben_

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, absolutely. Of course, I have nobody that I played with before, honestly. Yet you have a huge record of players you played with before."

Ben laughed, "Okay, well, let me just get one thing perfectly clear, if I seriously see Etna or Beat in the game with me, they're going home. Point blank. Don't trust them. Jordan and Andrew, though? I would love to work with them. Old friends if you know what I mean?"

Mickey smiled, "Dude, that would be awesome. I would love to work with Andrew in this game. He's one of my favorite winners next to you!"

Ben chuckled, "Awesome, good timing then. Looks like we can make that work then. What about you though? Any suggestions? I gave you mine."

" _The closest ally I have right now is definitely Ben Tan. Marge is another good ally, but Ben's a really smart guy. However, I would prefer to go to the end with Marge over Ben, but I can't let Ben know that. I need Ben to think that I'm another dumb soldier of his, just like with Jake in Yoshi Desert." - Mickey_

"Well let's see," said Mickey, thinking about who's left in the game, "Littlefoot, Andrew, Flareon, Garrus, Mordin, and Tatsuki would make for great allies actually. Reala, Bayonetta, Etna... they all gotta go if we see them in a swap."

Ben nodded, "Can't argue about that. Hopefully if Joneto or Heicheu lost, they did us a big favor by voting out one of those goons, you know what I'm saying?"

Mickey smirked, "Let the other tribes do our dirty work for us, right?"

The two men then fist bumped, and continued the path towards tree mail.

" _Mickey's a good kid. One of my fans, one crazy looking dude with a purple mohawk. Now, I personally would never get a mohawk. Especially one that's purple. But hey, different stokes for different folks, right? All I know is that the kid's loyal to me, and I think we've got this game." - Ben_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 20

Laying down in the shelter, Andrew and Flareon were talking about a few things of importance.

Flareon was looking off to the side as Jordan pulled Mordin and Garrus into the forest. She sighed, "Wow.. he's not letting off, is he? I think it's clear he's going to target one of us."

Andrew looked over at her, not noticing the trio leaving, "Who, Jordan? Yeah... honestly, Flareon, let him keep doing what he's doing. I really don't see Garrus or Mordin turning on us. Garrus knows who will be loyal to him."

" _The last couple of days on Fasasaga have been stressful just a little bit. Jordan's on the cutting block, and he's been constantly trying to get Garrus and Mordin on his side ever since. I have faith that Garrus and Mordin are going to stay loyal to the alliance, and that Jordan is a goner." - Andrew_

"You realize if they do flip, they have the numbers to do whatever they wanted, right?" reminded Flareon.

Andrew nodded, "Oh yeah, absolutely. I've spoken to Garrus two days ago. He seemed willing to stick to the plan. Still... Mordin concerns me. He's really, really smart. He's probably looked over every situation, and if that means Jordan is less of a threat..."

Flareon shook her head, "Then that means we're goners. I don't wanna give up now, Andrew. I know you won't either. I think at this point... we just have to keep trying our best. Jordan has to go next, and that's all that matters."

" _Andrew's really my only ally that I trust right now. Until Jordan goes, I can't trust Garrus or Mordin at all. It's weird... Andrew turned on our Final 3 alliance, and yet I still want to work with him... the thing is that Andrew's really upset over the Isabelle vote, and he wants to redeem himself." - Flareon_

Andrew looked over at her and patted her head, "Just remember that I have your back among all others right now. We're partners to the end of the game. Promise."

"Promise." replied Flareon with a warm smile, nuzzling Andrew's hand gently in delight.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Jordan, Mordin, and Garrus were all discussing the upcoming events of the game.

"Must remember one important thing," said Mordin, before taking a deep breath, "Tribe swap. Triple Twist. Who knows. May be involved with Box of Twists. Anything's possible."

Garrus nodded, "Yeah, I'm shocked we've made it this far without a switch up in tribes... but maybe that's for the best. We have the numbers to do anything right now, really."

" _One thing that could completely ruin my game at this point would be a tribe switch. I have Mordin and Jordan wrapped around my finger... and a switch could throw me in the line of fire, and I'm not in the mood for that crap. I don't want 20 days of strategy to be thrown away for nothing." - Garrus_

"Dudes, like I told Garrus a few days ago, I have a few deals going on Selu," explained Jordan, "We can use those to our advantage. Well... at least I can. Not sure about you two."

"Yeah, thanks for the reassurement." muttered Garrus sarcastically.

"I'm going to be in more trouble before either of you guys," replied Jordan, "Garrus has his leadership, and Mordin has his brains. What do I have? Just someone nobody can trust when you think about it."

" _I have to use the deals I made on Selu to my advantage. Whether I'm on the same tribe with Garrus or Mordin when a swap happens is irrelevant. I can't afford to let those bonds go to waste. Like... Ben, Mickey, Metal Mario, and Dixie maybe... any one of those guys, I can use to my advantage." - Jordan_

Mordin crossed his arms, "Predictable. Could still be a target myself. Too squishy for physical challenges. Mentality can go so far."

Jordan rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying, dude. Just stay calm, follow my lead. Look, you helped me, now I'm going to help you. Is that a deal."

"That's a good deal if you ask me. Better not be playing us, Jordan." replied Garrus.

Jordan shook his head, "Hell no! Dude, you have my word, I'm not going to turn on you. Now that you gave me a second chance, I can't go back on that!"

"Indeed. Yet the game changes on a fly." reminded Mordin.

" _Still do not trust Jordan completely. Should Survivor switch things up, could still turn on us. Need to make it through one vote before trust can be established. Too much happened when alone on Selu. Not to mention. Selu tribe." (Deep breath.) "Many threats. Ben Tan, Nightwolf, Metal Mario." - Mordin_

– – – – –

Heicheu Day 20

Sitting around the fire, Jiro, Beat, and Littlefoot were enjoying themselves, and just talking about normal things. Bayonetta was laying down in the shelter, and Reala was close by, watching the trio with a grin on his face.

"I just realized, we're from very different worlds, the three of us," said Jiro, looking at both Beat and Littlefoot, "It's amazing how Survivor works. None of us could have come together like this without the help of Survivor."

Littlefoot smiled, "Yeah, and that's one part of Survivor that I love a lot. It's about the adventure, it's about meeting new and interesting people, and it's all about being yourself, or even learning about yourself."

" _We've had a very rough 20 days so far, but I have to say, I'm keeping my spirits up for a miracle. I have two good friends on my side, and we're getting stronger by the minute. Yeah, we have a little bit of drama, but I believe that's all behind us now. From here on, we're going to be unified." - Littlefoot_

"Yeah, only Survivor could have a rudie, a dinosaur, and shadow summoning boy work together, eh?" chuckled Beat, before looking over at Jiro, "Speaking of shadows... how come you and Zola barely used them in your seasons?"

Jiro shrugged, "I suppose we just... never found them useful out here. We use our shadows for combat, and combat only."

Littlefoot nodded, "Yeah, I think it's good to use those kinds of things for self defense, if you ask me."

Reala watched the trio speak from afar, still grinning. He had a plan on his mind to fluster Beat, and make him look like a big liar.

" _I now know that Jiro has the hidden immunity idol due to my spying the other day. I need to make sure that idol gets flushed... and what better way than to expose Beat as a big liar? They still have no idea I use my transformation powers to spy on them... so let the fireworks commence, shall we?" - Reala_

A few moments later, Reala floated over to the trio, smirking, "Well, well, well... I must say Beat, you're quite good at what you do."

Beat raised an eyebrow, a little caught off guard by Reala's sudden comment, "The hell do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I think you know what I mean," replied Reala, "You're quite skilled at playing both sides... you're so fake, you know that?"

Beat rolled his eyes, deciding to be sarcastic, "Yeah... yeah I guess so huh? I'm quite skilled at playing everyone for fools. Yeah, you caught me. Want a medal or something?"

"No... no I don't want a medal. Turns out, though, Jiro has the medal on him, right?" asked Reala.

Jiro perked up, suspicious, "What... do you mean by a medal?"

Reala chuckled, "Oh, don't mind me, but Beat happened to tell me that you happened to have the hidden immunity idol."

Both Jiro and Littlefoot were shocked, caught off guard by that comment. Beat looked incredibly pissed off.

" _Oh, great, here we go again. Now it's Reala's turn to try and piss me off. I mean, what the hell is up with these two assholes, dude? Are all Bayonetta and Reala good at are being complete sociopathic liars? Because if so, then they're completely failing that test. It just pisses me off, dude." - Beat_

"Wait, really? How could you, Beat?" replied Littlefoot, a little upset.

Jiro whispered at Littlefoot, upset himself, "Shush! Don't say it like that..!"

"So you really do, hmm? I thought it was all a lie," replied Reala with a grin, "Well then... that tells me where Beat's true loyalty is at. He's done a good job at faking his hatred."

"Faking my hatred?" snapped Beat, "Oh I've been faking my hatred alright. I've been faking my rage to wanna knock you and Bayonetta upside the head, that's what I've been faking! Oh, and if I was really faking my hatred, why would you go and tell Jiro and Littlefoot, huh?"

Reala shrugged, "So that they're aware themselves. I don't trust you, Beat. You play the middle like that, you're going to get chomped into bits. Remember that."

"What middle side is there, Reala? Seriously!?" shouted Beat, "There's two sides! There's me, Jiro, and Littlefoot. And then there's you and Bayonetta. Guess who has the numbers! We do!"

"Well good, that shows who you're really loyal to," remarked Reala, before turning his attention to Jiro and Littlefoot, "I hope you two are aware of his antics. I know you have the idol now, Jiro. Please give Beat my regards."

He then turned away and left the camp area. He had a grin on his face.

" _I sincerely hope they bought what I sold them. Jiro and Littlefoot need to be aware that they cannot trust Beat. Yes, what I told them was a complete lie, but let's be clear here; Beat cannot be trusted long term. He will turn on them when it benefits him. He won't be able to hide for much longer." - Reala_

Beat shook his head, "I didn't tell him #%#%, okay? I don't know how the hell he found out. He must have... or Bayonetta must have... I don't frigging know, okay? I didn't tell anyone about your idol, Jiro. Honest."

"Alright then..." replied Jiro, a little confused as to what's really going on. Littlefoot was also unsure, but he knew Reala wouldn't just lie like that, especially considering he already knew telling Beat might have been a mistake.

" _I don't know what to think right now. Could Reala be lying? Absolutely. But Littlefoot did tell me that telling Beat might have been a mistake... and look at what happened. We have to distance ourselves from Beat a little bit, moving forward, because he might not be as trusting as we thought." - Jiro_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Selu, Fasasaga, Heicheu, getting your first look at the new Joneto tribe; Etna voted out at the last tribal council."

There seemed to be a huge breath of relief that Etna was gone from the game. It looked like Ben and Beat were among those who were the most happy about this.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Unfinished Business on it.

"Alright guys, it's about that time in the game," explained Jeff, a smile on his face, "In Survivor Unfinished Business, we introduced a brand new twist. This twist was known as the Triple Twist. In the Triple Twist, two tribes became three. The same will happen to you guys; four tribes will become three. Drop your buffs."

There were mixed reactions regarding this. For the most part, many expected a switch up eventually, and some expected it to be apart of the Box of Twists. However, the Triple Twist only ever created a third tribe. With four tribes, it's hard to call it a Triple Twist without also calling it a 'dissolve'.

With all the buffs thrown on the ground, Jeff held out a giant urn full of buffs.

"Think of this twist as a tribe switch and a triple twist, honestly," chuckled Jeff, "We will have three brand new tribes, and one tribe will have a one member advantage. The order in which we pick buffs... we be the order of when you all won the game. So we'll start with Beat, and end with Bayonetta."

Everyone nodded in agreement, ready to see what the triple twist had to offer.

"So with SEGA All Stars, Beat, we're starting with you! Come pick out a buff!"

Beat smirked, walking over to stick his hand in the urn. He pulled out a green buff, becoming the first member of the Joneto tribe.

"Next up, we have Emerald Hill's Andrew! Come and pick a buff!"

Andrew walked over to reach inside for a buff. He pulled out a yellow buff, staying as a member of the Fasasaga tribe, becoming it's first member.

"Leonhart, as winner of Reals vs. OCs, you're next. Let's see what tribe buff you decide to pull out."

Squall calmly walked over to pull out a buff. He had a yellow buff in his hands, becoming a member of Fasasaga. He shook hands with Andrew firmly.

"Alright, it's time for Cuties winner Flareon! Pick out a buff, cutie!"

Flareon giggled at Jeff as he lowered the urn to her height. She pulled out a red buff, becoming the first member of the Selu tribe. The Heicheu tribe was officially no more.

"Marble winner Robert! It's your turn, my man!"

Robert walked over to pull out a buff, and it turned out to be a red buff; Selu. He patted Flareon on the head as he joined her.

"Alright, let's go Ben Tan! As winner of Fans vs. Favorites, you're next on the list!"

Ben clapped his hands together, and reached into the urn. The buff turned out to be Fasasaga yellow, and he joined Andrew and Squall with a big smile on his face.

"Heroes vs. Villains winner Jordan! You're next up, bud."

Jordan did a fist pump, walking over to reach his hand in the urn. He pulled out a green buff, joining Beat as a member on the Joneto tribe. The pair fist bumped.

"Time for the middle era of seasons. Redemption Island winner Raine Sage. Let's pick out a buff."

Raine calmly walked over, reaching her hand inside to pull out another green buff, rejoining the Joneto tribe with Jordan and Beat.

"Let's take a dive in the Aquatic Ruin. It's winner was Metal Mario, and you're next up!"

Metal Mario clanked over to the urn, and reached his hand inside. He pulled out yet another green buff, becoming the fourth member of the Joneto tribe.

"Let's see if there's a change in buff colors with Jiro, Forest Maze's winner! Come on up!"

Jiro walked over to the buff urn, and reached inside. The buff color he had ended up being red, and he became a member of the Selu tribe.

"Time to head over to Virmire's winner! Dr. Mordin Solus! Your turn, doc."

Mordin nodded his head, walking over to pick out a buff. The color ended up being Joneto green, and he joined the tribe as it's fifth member.

"We're half way through all the winners, so let's go over to Edenia's Nightwolf. Your turn!"

Nightwolf slowly walked over to the urn, and reached inside. He pulled out a yellow buff, becoming a member of the Fasasaga tribe.

"Time for our guest player, Tatsuki! As Packers' winner, you're next up to pick a buff!"

Tatsuki hoped for a good buff to pick out. She wasn't sure what to say when she pulled out a red Selu buff. Still, she hoped for the best when she joined that tribe.

"Okay! Dixie Kong! As the winner of Blood vs. Water, you're next up!"

Dixie clambered over to the buff urn, and reached her hand inside. The buff she pulled out ended up being green, and she joined the Joneto tribe.

"Next up, we have Kattlelox Island. Reala won that season with devious gameplay, so let's see which buff he pulls out."

Reala sniggered as he floated over to the urn. He reached inside, and pulled out a yellow buff. He wasn't sure what to think as he joined the Fasasaga tribe.

"We still have some Unfinished Business to get to. So Vakarian, mind if you pick out a buff for us?"

Garrus chuckled, walking over to pick out a buff out of the urn. It ended up being green, and Garrus became the seventh member of the Joneto tribe.

"Alright, a season I wish to forget about and for good reason... Singapore! Zatanna, you're next up!"

Zatanna chuckled, remembering that Jeff Probst was the second boot of Singapore. She reached into the urn, and pulled out a red buff, becoming a member of the Selu tribe.

"Alright, Mickey, the self proclaimed superfan winner of Yoshi Desert! It's your turn."

Mickey rubbed his hands together, and reached into the urn to pull out a buff. The color ended up being yellow, and he became a member of Fasasaga.

"Battle Royale, what a crazy season that was. Hyde won that season, and it's his turn to pick out a buff."

Hyde chuckled, rubbing his hands together as well before picking out a buff. He had a red buff in his hand, and he joined the Selu tribe.

"There's only three buffs left; one red, one green, and one yellow. Marge Simpson, as winner of Dingo Canyon, you're next."

Marge smiled, walking over to reach her hand inside the urn. She had a red buff, and she rejoined the Selu tribe as it's only original member.

"It's down to Pirate Lagoon's Littlefoot and Waterfall's Bayonetta. Littlefoot, you will get to pick the final buff, as whichever buff you do not pick will go to Bayonetta. Come over and decide your fates."

Littlefoot nodded, walking over, and reaching his big hoof inside. It was barely big enough to fit inside. He pulled out a green buff, becoming the final Joneto member. Bayonetta sighed, rejoining the Fasasaga tribe; the same tribe that originally voted her out.

"Alright! That's it! We have our three new tribes! Fasasaga consists of Leonhart, Andrew, Reala, Bayonetta, Nightwolf, Ben Tan, and Mickey! Joneto consists of Raine, Beat, Dixie Kong, Mordin, Metal Mario, Vakarian, Jordan, and Littlefoot! Selu consists of Zatanna, Flareon, Hyde, Tatsuki, Jiro, Robert, and Marge!"

Everyone nodded, greeting one another on their new tribe mats.

"Which means it's perfect to have a reward challenge to see how you all fare in your new tribes. For today's challenge, we're going to be testing your skills with a variety of weapons. You will select one person per weapon, and you each get three shots. The weapons available are blow gun, spear, and a bow and arrow. In each round, your goal is to score the most points possible. There are five areas on the target; red, orange, yellow, green, and blue. From blue to red, the scores range from 100 to 500. The tribe with the most points at the end wins reward."

Jeff then revealed a nice picnic basket full of sandwiches, hot dogs, chips, and a few soft drinks.

"I put together a nice little tribe warming gift for you guys. However, the only tribe that will get this gift will be the tribe that wins this challenge. In addition, immunity rules are still in effect as three tribes; win the reward challenge, you don't have to compete for immunity tomorrow. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Blow Gun: Reala

Spear: Ben

Bow and Arrow: Nightwolf

Joneto

Blow Gun: Jordan

Spear: Garrus

Bow and Arrow: Dixie

Selu

Blow Gun: Robert

Spear: Hyde

Bow and Arrow: Tatsuki

"First up, let's do the blow guns! Reala, Jordan, and Robert, you're all up! You each have a target to yourselves, so fire your darts whenever you're ready."

Reala's shots were not the best. One shot landed in the green area, and the blue area. However, he did get a perfect in the middle. His total score was 800.

Jordan proved to be better than Reala in this challenge. He managed to get a perfect shot, and a shot in the orange area. His final shot sadly landed in the green area. His total score was 1100.

As for Robert, he also did rather poorly like Reala did. Two shots landed in the green area, while his best shot landed in the orange area. He tied with Reala, scoring 800 points.

"Okay! Joneto currently leads with 1100 points! Fasasaga and Selu are behind with 800 points! Next up, we have the spears! Ben Tan, Vakarian, and Hyde! You guys are up!"

Ben had a pretty decent run with the spear. He was the only one in this round that got a perfect. He also threw the spear into the yellow area and the green area. His total score ended up being 1000.

Garrus had a terrible performance with the spear. He wanted to try a new weapon out, but it proved to be his downfall, and not a good one for Joneto. He got two green areas and one blue area, scoring 500 points.

As for Hyde, he did the best job out of all three spear throwers. He landed two spears in the orange area, while also throwing a spear into the yellow area. He was the first player to not get a green or blue area. His total score was 1100.

"Alright! Now Selu has the lead with 1900 points! Fasasaga is in second with 1800 points. Joneto, originally in first, now trails with 1600 points. Final round! We have the bow and arrow users! Nightwolf, Dixie Kong, and Tatsuki! Come on up!"

Nightwolf was an experienced bow user as a Native American shaman in his world. He managed to score in the orange and yellow areas, but the winds carried his final shot into the green area. His total score was 900.

Dixie did amazingly better than Nightwolf did, matching up with Hyde's performance on Selu. Two of her shots landed in the orange area, while her third landed in the yellow. Her total score was 1100.

Tatsuki was the last player to go up, and she didn't do incredibly well, but she scored quite a few points. Two shots landed in the orange area, while her other shot landed in the blue area. Her total score was 900.

"Okay! That's the end of the challenge! Tied in last place with 2700 points... Fasasaga and Joneto! That means with 2800 points, SELU WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Selu hugged and cheered.

"Great job Selu! You had a great challenge performance as a brand new tribe, and it looks like the Selu tribe will remain a strong tribe despite the Triple Twist! Great job, and as a reward, you will earn a nice tribe warming gift, and immunity! Fasasaga, Joneto, got nothing for you except new tribes. See you guys tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Bayonetta, Ben, Mickey, Nightwolf, Reala, and Squall**

 **Joneto: Beat, Dixie, Garrus, Jordan, Littlefoot, Metal Mario, Mordin, and Raine**

 **Selu: Flareon, Hyde, Jiro, Marge, Robert, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Selu Day 20

The brand new Selu tribe arrived at the tribe camp, excited to be safe for at least three days, and new people all around to get to know.

"Welcome to our lovely abode!" smiled Marge, showing them around camp, "Our shelter is nice and big. Although it was built that way on purpose to hold extra weight."

Flareon giggled, "Gee! I wonder why that is! Surely no one on your tribe is made of metal, right?"

" _It's a brand new tribe, and I'm the only person on this tribe that was a member of the old Selu tribe. My game is basically reset, and that really makes me nervous. I don't know what I'm going to do to appear trustworthy and willing to work with new people. I'm just going to be myself for now." - Marge_

"Ah, thanks man," chuckled Hyde, "Preparing for Joneto to take over your camp? Nah, just playing with you man. Like hell I know what's going on around here."

Tatsuki laughed, "Hah! I just now realized we have the Joneto numbers on this tribe. You guys aren't intimidated, are you?"

Flareon shook her head, "No! No of course not! We're a new tribe, and we're going to win! Let's not worry about the game right now, please. I just wanna eat and get to know the rest of you!"

Jiro nodded his head in agreement, placing the picnic basket inside the shelter. During this time, he was listening in on everyone around him.

" _There's an advantage and a disadvantage about being the sole Heicheu member here. Since I have the idol, I have to play this close to the edge as possible. One thing I picked up on was Hyde mentioning he doesn't know what's going on around here... something tells me Joneto is far from united." - Jiro_

So everyone sat around inside the shelter, eating their picnic lunch while getting to know everyone in the new tribe.

"Well, I'm Flareon, I think most of us have met before at conventions and meet ups," giggled Flareon, "Although back then, I think I was an Eevee!"

Robert smiled at her, "You sure were. You traded in your cuteness, and got stunningness in return. Eh.. I still think you're adorable, Flareon."

"Aw, Robert, you're too kind." smiled Flareon.

Marge smiled at the two, "Well, I'm Marge Simpson, the newest winner in this group, I suppose I could say. Don't mind me, I'm just here to have a good time."

"You're basically telling us to ignore you in the game?" asked Tatsuki, smirking, "I don't think that's possible, Marge."

Marge chuckled, "Well, it was worth a try, right?"

" _You look at this tribe, and it's pretty clear that Joneto has the numbers against Flareon, Jiro, and Marge. However, I only trust Robert! I can't trust Hyde or Zatanna right now. Now that we're mixed up, all bets are off, and I have to change things up before I end up taking the fall from the back." - Tatsuki_

Meanwhile, Hyde and Zatanna snuck off away from the picnic, and nobody seemed to notice right away, so it gave them time to talk things through.

"Listen, I have your back, man, and you better have mine," explained Hyde, "There's no way in hell Joneto can be allowed to have the majority. Tatsuki and Robert have got to go. With three singles, we need them."

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah.. absolutely. Unfortunately, I'm worried it may not be possible. You know Flareon and Robert have their bond as Heroes tribe members.. and I am predicting Marge and Flareon will grow close. That's four already. If Tatsuki and Robert aren't thinking Joneto unity, we're screwed."

" _Now that Raine and I are separated, it's time to shift to a new strategy so I can build my game on my own. I don't trust Hyde... but I don't have much of a choice. After last night's tribal council, I would be shocked if Tatsuki still trusts me, so I have to take them out before they take me out." - Zatanna_

"Then Jiro has to be our key ally," muttered Hyde, "He's been on Exile Island too many times, no thanks to our decisions. We have to hope he has the Heicheu idol. If he doesn't, all three of us are goners."

Zatanna nodded, "That's going to become the key. Jiro. If he's not thinking what we're thinking, he's making a mistake, because I doubt Tatsuki and Robert are going to keep him for long."

Hyde shook Zatanna's hand, "Let's do this man. Let's become allies again, and let's just try to make it as far as we can, man."

"Yes, let's do this, Hyde." smirked Zatanna, shaking his hand back.

" _Dude, I'm not ready to quit now. We need to save ourselves. If we just fold and become loyal sheep to Joneto, we're simply asking for it, man. I've been on the bottom for awhile now, and it ain't a good feeling. It's time for a change, and that change will be coming very, very soon, I promise." - Hyde_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 20

The brand new green Joneto tribe arrived at their new home, and the eight players started to get to know one another despite not winning a tribe warming gift.

"Who needs reward anyway?" chuckled Beat, "We got eight people! Fasasaga has seven! Let's just continue the winning streak, and pick off all of those losers."

"You got that right, man!" smirked Jordan, high fiving Beat.

" _It's a brand new game, and with that comes a brand new tribe. It's like the stars aligned and they all fell on me! Garrus and Mordin are still here, and there are a few Selu members I could potentially use to my advantage. At this point, my priority is making a Fasasaga-Selu tribe alliance." - Jordan_

"Please make yourselves at home," said Raine, showing them around the Joneto camp and shelter, "I like to think we have a decent shelter."

"We might have to restructure it just a bit," replied Garrus, looking over it, "After all, it needs to sustain enough weight for Metal Mario over there."

Metal Mario laughed, "Hah! Always thinking about the metal man, huh? Well, I'm flattered."

"Well then, let's get to work, shall we?" suggested Raine.

" _With a few tribe, I'm all by myself, and that's not a good feeling. It's almost like the entire game pressed the reset button on a few select players, myself included, and I have to adapt to a new tribe. I already feel like I'm in trouble, given my history. But there's still time to change things up." - Raine_

So with that said, the tribe split off to begin work on rebuilding the shelter to suit their new tribe and the newly added weight that came with it. Garrus, Mordin, Jordan, and Raine worked on the shelter, while Dixie, Metal Mario, Beat, and Littlefoot went off in pairs to collect wood and water.

Dixie and Metal Mario were carrying a large log back to camp. Along the way, they talked about the game and their new tribe.

"I think we're going to become key swing votes, Dixie," explained Metal Mario, "We need to take advantage of the offer Jordan gave us when we kidnapped him. This is assuming he still wants to gun down Fasasaga."

" _About a week ago, we kidnapped Jordan as part of a reward challenge, and he offered to help Selu vote off every Fasasaga member. I don't know if that's changed at all, but uh.. if it has changed, we should take advantage of making a big majority alliance to take out the others." - Metal Mario_

Dixie nodded, "Yeah, but.. I don't know if I fully trust Jordan. You know if he remembers those conversations, he might try to play the middle and then nobody can trust him."

"So? I think it's an open opportunity. I'd rather not walk into tribal council tomorrow to come out with my torch snuffed, or yours." shrugged Metal Mario.

Dixie shrugged, "Well.. yeah, but, I just don't know. Garrus and Mordin are a dangerous pair. I can't trust Jordan because I can't trust them."

" _I think I need to distance myself from Metal Mario. He's definitely a huge threat in the game, and I rather not get involved with Fasasaga. I don't trust any one of those three players, so... I have to just pretend to be loyal, and just find some new allies that I can trust to have my back." - Dixie_

"Well, don't worry about that," soothed Metal Mario, "I have your back, and I will do my best to make sure you don't go home. That's a promise. I know I played you in the past.. but now I want to put that behind us."

"I know you do, Metal Mario. Thank you." smiled Dixie, continuing to help him carry the log back to camp.

Meanwhile, down by the water well, Beat and Littlefoot were discussing the new tribal lines and alliances on Joneto.

"I think we lucked out the best out of anyone from Heicheu," remarked Beat, "Reala and Bayonetta are #%#%ing ruined, and Jiro's probably screwed. You and I? I don't think we're in trouble. I think we're safe."

"Are you sure, Beat? I mean, Fasasaga has the numbers right now. If they don't approach us, we might be the targets." noted Littlefoot.

Beat nodded, dumping the big water jug down into the water well, "Yeah, I know... but I know Jordan, dude. I'll talk to him and see what's going on. If anything, that old Villains tribe bond is still in effect, eh?"

" _I'm actually happy to have Littlefoot here as my partner in crime. He's undoubtedly loyal, and he's going to basically do what I tell him to do. I'll do all of his strategizing for him. So really, he's just an extra vote, and that's an advantage nobody can take away from me. I have nothing to lose now." - Beat_

"I don't know... maybe we should try and see if we can get Selu and Raine with us," suggested Littlefoot, "I got along with Dixie really, really well.. and Raine knows she's all by herself. I think we could become good allies."

Beat shrugged, "I dunno, Littlefoot. Raine's a huge threat right now. I think we're better off just sending her out the door first when we have the chance, you know?"

"I suppose," sighed Littlefoot, "I just think she's a free vote in a situation where, you know... we don't have 100% guarantee we're safe."

" _I don't think Beat really looks at me as someone that has good ideas, and it's frustrating to work with people like that. Also, I still can't trust a word he says right now. If anything, once we do have the numbers, he might turn his back on me. I can't stick by him for much longer, honestly." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 20

The new Fasasaga tribe arrived at the new home, and the seven yellow buffed tribe members started to get to know one another.

"Feels good to be back home, wouldn't you say?" remarked Bayonetta, giving a snide look over at Andrew.

Andrew shrugged, "No bad feelings, right, Bayonetta? I mean, let's flip over a new leaf, and just start fresh." He offered her a hand.

Bayonetta scoffed, but she shook the hand anyway, "I suppose I haven't the choice, do I? Very well, Andrew. I accept this proposal."

" _I don't like the fact that I'm back on the Fasasaga tribe. At least I have Reala with me, so it's not all too bad, now is it? However, I don't like the looks of this tribe. Too many smart players are roaming free. It makes me wonder what the other tribes were thinking? Voting off dead weight?" - Bayonetta_

"Everything looks nice for a tribe that lost quite a lot." noted Squall, looking over the camp area, from the shelter to the fire.

Nightwolf nodded, "Indeed. Everything looks in place. Not surprising for a tribe lead by Andrew Miller and Garrus Vakarian."

Squall shrugged, "But are we even going to be good in challenges? We're going to have to find out."

" _I'm all by myself, and I hate to say it, but I'm glad I am. Joneto was falling apart by the seams after last night's tribal council, and I wanted no part of it at all. Everyone was playing like the game didn't even matter to them. With a million dollars on the line, I will keep myself on track to win it." - Squall_

As the commotion died down for the Fasasaga tribe, Andrew and Ben snuck off into the forest to talk about the game. Nobody noticed their disappearance.

"Dude, I gotta say, that triple twist worked in our favor so hard!" smirked Ben, pumping his fists, "Things are going to get even better from here!"

Andrew chuckled, "I guess from that attitude you're willing to go forward with that pre game alliance, huh?"

"Yeah... shame that Beat and Etna disagreed," shrugged Ben, "When you're a fourth time player, sometimes you need to stick together. Look at where Etna is now!"

" _Myself, Andrew, Beat, and Etna are all four time players. We have bar none the biggest targets on our backs. Andrew and I were the only ones who agreed to stick together before the game started. Beat and Etna? Nope. Probably still bitter over Heroes vs. Villains, I guess. Oh well, they'll lose then." - Ben_

Andrew nodded, "So... what's the plan then? I can bring in Flareon, and maybe Mordin and Garrus, at the very least. What about you?"

"Scary as you might think, but I was in complete control of the Selu tribe," smirked Ben, "And I happened to have Marge and Mickey wrapped around my finger. That's seven people. That's enough for us, I guess. We just have to make the merge."

"I think that's pretty simple. I think Squall and Nightwolf would be on board to getting rid of Reala and Bayonetta first, anyway." replied Andrew.

" _Ben and I were enemies in Heroes vs. Villains. This season, I want to make an attempt to work with the same enemy. I did the same thing in All-Stars with Natalie, and it got us to the Final 4. So here, I know I can trust Ben, and being alone in this game without an ally, that's really important." - Andrew_

"Yeah... yeah, that will work beautifully," replied Ben, "Let's just work it from day to day, alright? First two out are those two... then we go from there. Let's not count our eggs before they hatch."

"Agreed," smiled Andrew, shaking Ben's hand, "Let's see how far we can take this. As long as you're a man of your word, so will I."

Ben nodded, shaking Andrew's hand, "You got my word, old friend. Let's make magic happen as two of the best winners take control of this game."

" _Will I stick by Andrew? Eh, maybe. Right now, definitely. Later on, depends on where I stand in the game. Look, Andrew's a huge threat, probably more of a threat than even me! He's going to be my little shield for now. When that shield has taken enough bullets, I'll just throw it to the side." - Ben_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Reala and Bayonetta were assessing the situation they were currently in.

"I don't like this position one bit, Bayonetta," muttered Reala, "I can just feel the target on my back already. These fools will be harder to take down when compared to Cousteau or Aladdin..."

Bayonetta shrugged, "We'll just have to convince Selu of some... clever tactics, wouldn't you say? Say we cut Squall or Andrew first?"

"Might be the best option for us." replied Reala, with a sigh.

" _For the first time in the game, I'm not feeling 100% safe. The triple twist threw me a curve ball, and I don't quite know how to deflect it yet. This tribe is beyond more intelligent than the likes of Fasasaga. They know the game, and there aren't many distractions to use as bait. I need to be wise..." - Reala_

"Squall's the outsider. Who knows what he's built as a member of the Joneto tribe," explained Bayonetta, "And Andrew... well we all know he's the main honcho of Fasasaga. Although with precious little Isabelle gone... maybe that's changed."

Reala nodded, "Selu will be key. All three of them are going to be the swing votes. If we can convince two of the three to vote on our side, we'll survive another two days at least. That's all we need."

Bayonetta smirked, "One blindside that doesn't result in us going home will surely shift focus off of us. Just like it did on Heicheu."

" _It's time to get down and dirty, and while I have returned to Fasasaga, I'm not ready to leave just yet. I'm here to let the paranoia seep into their foolish little minds. If I can get one of them out, Reala and I are here to stay for just a little bit longer. I just hope if it fails, I'm still here after the fact." - Bayonetta_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area. Selu, already having immunity, did not show up.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Fasasaga."

Andrew did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Pirate Lagoon, I will show you a series of items ordered in a specific order. Once you think you know the order, pull the lever, which will drop the curtain, and set up your order in the same one as the one behind the curtain. First person to get it right scores a point, but if you're wrong, you lose your point to the other player, giving the other tribe a point. First tribe to three, wins immunity. Losers go to tribal council to vote someone out after 21 days. Let's get started."

Fasasaga's Order: Ben, Nightwolf, Mickey, Reala, and Squall

Joneto's Order: Raine, Mordin, Littlefoot, Garrus, and Dixie

"Alright! First round, it will be Ben Tan for Fasasaga taking on Raine for Joneto! Here are the items..."

The order of the items were: Hockey Stick, Pistol, Axe, Coconut, and Book.

The first one to drop the curtain ended up being Ben, who spent a short time figuring out the order. Raine grumbled a little bit as she raced back to her station, hoping Ben dropped the curtain too soon.

Of course, Ben finished before Raine did, "Done!"

Jeff ran over to check his work. However, Ben got the last item wrong.

"The last item is wrong, Tan. Sorry, you don't get a point. The point instead goes to Raine. Joneto leads 1-0."

Ben kicked himself in disappointment, while Raine nodded, confident that she knew Ben was going to get ahead of himself.

"Next up! Let's have Nightwolf for Fasasaga, and Mordin for Joneto! Here are the items..."

The order of the items were: Book, Green Box, Helmet, Headset, and Staff.

This time, both Nightwolf and Mordin gave eachother enough time to study the order careful. Mordin spent more time studying than Nightwolf, and of course, Nightwolf finished first, dropping the curtain, and racing back. Mordin nodded his head, and raced back to his station, confident he had the answer.

…

…

…

...and due to Nightwolf forgetting what the last item was in the heat of the moment, Mordin finished first.

"Done." called Mordin. Jeff ran over to check his work.

"Correct! Mordin scores the second point for Joneto! Joneto continues to lead 2-1!"

Mordin nodded, satisfied with scoring a point. Nightwolf shook his head, apologizing for forgetting the last item in time.

"Next round, let's have the superfan Mickey take on Littlefoot from the ancient times! If Littlefoot gets this right, Joneto wins immunity. Here are the items..."

The order of the items were: Hockey Stick, Sword, Pistol, Coconut, and Staff.

Mickey and Littlefoot took their time, but more time than Ben and Raine. They were already done studying a few moments after Jeff showed the items. Almost immediately Mickey and Littlefoot ran off to their stations. Both forgot to drop the curtain, so Mickey wasted some time racing back to close the curtains, losing him some time against Littlefoot.

Both Mickey and Littlefoot worked carefully, Mickey had a good idea, but he was slow to getting started compared to Littlefoot. Littlefoot also forgot the last item, so he took a wild guess based on what his mind remembered.

…

…

…

...and it was Littlefoot who guessed first, "Alright... please check, Jeff!"

Jeff ran over to check Littlefoot's work.

…

…

…

"Correct! JONETO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Joneto hugged and cheered.

"Now that was a blowout by the new Joneto tribe! Excellent work guys, nobody will be going home tonight, and you're proving to remain a strong tribe with different members. Fasasaga, sadly, not the same news. Tonight, you will attend tribal council, and we'll see where the line draws in this tribe. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 21

With tribal council looming for the first time for this new tribe, it was going to be a test to see who would be loyal to who, and who would become a target tonight and later on.

Inside the shelter, Andrew, Ben, Mickey, and Nightwolf were discussing the vote.

"So the four of us are going to stick together as an alliance," explained Ben, "It's us four, that's the numbers, we'll just steam roll from here. When we merge... well we'll see how the chips fall. But as long as we're on Fasasaga, we're loyal to one another."

Mickey nodded, "I'm down with that, honestly."

" _Tribal council is around the corner, and it's a little scary to be honest. I don't know what to expect. Yeah, Ben and I made a new alliance that involves Andrew and a couple others... tonight we'll find out if we made the right choice. We're also taking a risk in trusting Nightwolf as a fourth vote." - Mickey_

"We'll have to make a choice between Bayonetta and Reala," explained Andrew, "You know that Bayonetta's going to be manipulative, cunning, and manages to just make life more paranoid when she's around. Reala doesn't have that effect. Not like her."

Ben nodded, "Yeah, but Reala's dangerous. Bayonetta is in no way winning this game with that Redemption Island stamp on her forehead. Reala still can. Following Mariano's Law... that makes him a bigger target."

"It's a catch 22," remarked Mickey, "Both Reala and Bayonetta are such huge threats in many different ways... but you get rid of one poison, the other poison is still around to hurt us."

"Unfortunately, that's the decision we have to make tonight." sighed Andrew.

" _Tonight we'll see if this new alliance with Ben and Mickey will turn out to be helpful in the long run. If everything goes smoothly and we take one of the outsiders out of the game, I'll feel comfortable. Right now, I just need to stay calm, stick to my alliance, and just play it cool. I can't mess around." - Andrew_

Ben nodded, "Here's what I'll do tonight. Let's not make them think they're the targets. I don't want them scrambling... or at the very least if they have an idol, I want them to misplay it or not use it. So at tribal council, I'll hold my hand up. If it's one finger pointing up, Reala. If it's a peace sign, Bayonetta."

"Sounds utterly pointless, but I won't argue your logic." replied Nightwolf, crossing his arms.

"We just need to keep our bases covered, that's all. If they have an idol, and they're aware of who we're targeting, it's going to become bogus for us." replied Ben.

Nightwolf nodded, "Very well then... it's settled."

" _It feels like there's going to be a power struggle around here very shortly. The key person is eventually going to become Squall Leonhart. I need to form a bond with him. Whichever villain we keep tonight, I use them in an attempt to break up Andrew and Ben. I don't trust them for a minute." - Nightwolf_

After the four players broke apart to do different things, Nightwolf left to go tell Squall the plan tonight.

"After the vote tonight, we're going to have to think about making a move against Andrew or Ben." explained Nightwolf.

Squall nodded softly, "Exactly what I was thinking. Two of the biggest threats, and they're working together? Seems like a good strategy. Too bad it's not effective on a tribe like this."

"You can trust me, Squall," explained Nightwolf, "I know it will be hard to trust Reala or Bayonetta alone... but it's worth a risk."

"It would be best if Bayonetta stays," replied Squall, "She has resentment towards Andrew, and we can use that to our advantage. Ben's the bigger threat, but still, we need to play smart."

" _I trust Nightwolf the most right now. While I'm not with my current alliance from Joneto, I have to find someone to trust for the time being. For now, that's Nightwolf. He's smart, he's soft spoken, and he makes sense. I don't think he's playing me for a minute. He wants what's best for the game." - Squall_

Both Nightwolf and Squall shook hands firmly in agreement to stick together. Then they separated to do chores before tribal council.

Meanwhile, Reala, Bayonetta, Mickey, and Ben were all discussing the vote. Reala and Bayonetta were trying to switch things up to save themselves.

"I understand that my neck could be on the line tonight," explained Reala, "But I come to you in peace. I want what's best for your game.. and voting us out will do you no good."

"Why's that?" asked Ben, crossing his arms.

"Think about it," replied Bayonetta, speaking up, "What threats are we to win Survivor a second time? Especially looking at myself as someone who was already voted off. Now... Andrew? Everyone respects the hell out of him. He's going to win this game."

" _Between Squall and Andrew, I think it's a safe bet to pin a target on Andrew, because everyone loves him. Nobody has a bad thing to say about him, so nobody will look at him as a target. Now, if we get Selu to turn against him tonight, I think Bayonetta and I get several extra days out of it." - Reala_

"But... why would we do that?" asked Mickey, "Andrew's one of our stronger players, and we would be morons to vote him out at this stage of the game."

Reala rolled his eyes, "Oh give me a break... Andrew's so likable. He's practically a God around here. If you don't think for a minute that guy can sneak his way to the end a third time, you're blind."

"He's right. Heed our warnings now, you two. Selu has a chance to begin working with two outsiders who have no loyalty to the original Heicheu. You can trust us if you spare us tonight." warned Bayonetta.

Both Ben and Mickey nodded, watching Bayonetta and Reala leave the area. This left the original Selu pair by themselves.

" _If Ben and Mickey still vote for Reala or I tonight, then they deserve to lose this season. I don't quite understand their reasoning if they do keep Andrew in the game. Clearly, then that would mean they're working together. If Ben and Mickey don't do it... then I'll be the one laughing at them." - Bayonetta_

"It's a question of who can we trust more, then," sighed Mickey, "Andrew? Or Reala and Bayonetta? I mean, they're not wrong about him being a huge threat to win. They're not."

Ben shrugged, "Yeah, I know. Bayonetta can't win this game. But Reala definitely can. Heicheu gave him too many freaking chances. Should we continue to follow in their footsteps?"

Mickey shrugged as well, "I mean... damn, I don't know. I don't trust those two villains. But at the same time... is it time to make a big move? Should we vote Andrew out now? I don't want to do it, but..."

" _I have massive respect for Andrew as a player. He's so strong, he's charismatic, and he's one of the faces of this Survivor series. At the same time though, as a superfan, a part of me wants to blindside Andrew, and make a big move. I don't know... I'm still going back and forth on this move." - Mickey_

"Nightwolf will be pissed at us if we do this." muttered Ben. He looked conflicted, as he wanted to stick by his closest ally Mickey, but he also wanted to honor his deal with Andrew.

Mickey nodded, "And we could become the targets... but is it worth the risk?"

Both Ben and Mickey continued to discuss the vote one on one. Eventually, the duo came to an agreement, and chose their target.

" _It's Day 21. Usually, we're merged by now. But we're probably not merging for another... I don't know, ten days or something. The merge is going to be key for all the wild cards, because those will be the players that dominate. If we take Andrew out now, we might save ourselves the trouble. But..." - Ben_

– – – – –

The Fasasaga tribe arrived at tribal council.

"It's a brand new tribe, and it feels like not much has changed since the triple twist, I guess, huh? Reala, clearly, even though Fasasaga is still clearly the weaker tribe, the game definitely changed for a lot of players, right?" asked Jeff.

Reala nodded with a grin.

"Oh yes, most definitely. I dare say even I've been approached by a few unexpecting players. On Heicheu, I knew I was on the bottom... now it may be looking to be even better than before." replied Reala.

Reala was clearly lying when he said that, but this comment made Andrew, Squall, and Nightwolf suspicious.

"Mickey, what's been going on around Fasasaga lately? Have there been plenty of deals being made, new alliances, especially with such a mixed group of players?" asked Jeff.

Mickey nodded.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Selu's clearly in power here, or at least from what it may seem to be. Ben, myself, and Nightwolf could take over the whole tribe if we wanted to. Will we? Well, who knows in this crazy game of Survivor." replied Mickey.

Ben nodded in agreement. Reala looked over at the two of them.

"Leonhart, things must have definitely gotten peaceful for you since moving away from the old Joneto tribe. How are things now when compared to Joneto?" asked Jeff.

"I would say this is a much calmer, more focused tribe than Joneto ever was. True, we won more challenges as Joneto, but when it came down to challenges, we were focused. Here, not so much for now." replied Squall.

"Bayonetta, if it's you tonight, surprised?" asked Jeff.

Bayonetta shook her head.

"Not surprised at all. If I leave tonight, I would say this tribe cursed me in a way." replied Bayonetta.

Ben yawned a little, stretching his arms out, pointing a finger up at the moon. This was his signal.

"Alright, it's time to vote, Mickey, you're up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: Looks like we got the message tonight. Honestly, I hope it's the right move. (Reala)

Ben's Vote: This is a tough vote, I gave the signal, but will I stick to it...? Well... let's see. (?)

Reala's Vote: If you don't go home tonight, I will wonder what's really going on in Ben's head. (Andrew)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Andrew. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Reala. One vote Reala, one vote Andrew.

…

…

Andrew. Two votes Andrew, one vote Reala. (He nodded, knowing that the villains were targeting him.)

…

…

Reala. Tied two votes Reala, two votes Andrew. (He nodded calmly, looking over at Ben.)

…

…

Reala. That's three votes Reala, two votes Andrew. (He grimaced a little bit, hoping things worked out. Ben nodded softly.)

…

…

…

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Reala. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

"Hmph. Fair enough. Heed my warnings though, Andrew. You were the target from my understandings..." warned Reala as he brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Reala, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Reala smirked, "Feels good to be the one got for once... I won't be the last, however. So long." He then poofed away in a cloud of red dust, returning to Nightopia.

"One of the series' best villains in a long time was finally taken down. Maybe it was the right move to wake Fasasaga up... or it was the move that cost them all the entire game. Let's see which one comes true. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Reala's Final Words**

"I can't say I'm disappointed in the way I played the game. I played hard, and I made it farther than NiGHTS expected me to go... so that's another victory for me, eh? Ben and Mickey really misplayed this vote, and I'm willing to bet my words will come back to haunt them. Do me proud, Bayonetta."

VOTE

Andrew – Reala and Bayonetta

Reala – Nightwolf, Squall, Ben, Andrew, and Mickey

I just want to give all of my readers a little heads up. I'm going to be busy this weekend, next week, and probably that following weekend as well taking care of a few things IRL. There will not be an update to Big Brother Fire Emblem Edition this weekend, that much I can confirm.

So if there is no Episode 11 next Thursday, do not panic, it will return the following week. I will keep everyone updated on Twitter. If things aren't so bad next week I might be able to push out Episode 11 in time. It's just a forewarning before it happens!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Shame that Reala's already gone. We were just getting to the best island of all!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 Come Out Of My Shell

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Despite Raine and Zatanna maintaining their calm during the last tribal council, Tatsuki knew they couldn't be trusted, and told Robert and Squall that it would be better to use Hyde to take the two of them out. It was clear that despite Etna's elimination, Hyde was not in any danger._

 _Over at the Selu tribe, Dixie spoke with Marge about potentially turning against Ben and Mickey. However, Marge told her that she wanted to stay loyal to her alliance, as that's how she played the game in the past. Meanwhile, Ben and Mickey exchanged some ideas on how to get through a potential swap, and discussed alliance possibilities._

 _Meanwhile, at Fasasaga, Andrew and Flareon discussed the future of the game, and Andrew told Flareon that no matter what happened in the game, he would stay loyal to her. They were a determined pair unwilling to split. On the other side, Jordan promised Garrus and Mordin that he had ties with Selu to use as alliance members in the event of a swap._

 _At the Heicheu tribe, Reala put his plan into action, making Beat look like a liar in front of both Jiro and Littlefoot, telling them that Beat told him about Jiro having the idol, and that Beat was faking his hatred. Beat tried to keep his cool, but Reala's lies worked, as both Jiro and Littlefoot questioned Beat's loyalty._

 _At the Box of Twists, a major twist shocked the remaining players; the Triple Twist. Four tribes became three as Fasasaga, Selu, and Joneto gained new tribe members from among all former tribes. The reward challenge soon played out, with Selu once again showing that they are the tribe to be reckoned with, winning reward._

 _The new Selu tribe spent less time strategizing, and more time getting to know one another, and examine all the possible situations. Jiro immediately figured out that Joneto was not as united as he thought, and Hyde and Zatanna made a pact to stick together against Tatsuki and Robert, despite all the distrust caused by Etna._

 _At the new Joneto camp, it seemed likely that the three old Fasasaga members of Garrus, Mordin, and Jordan held the cards. Metal Mario and Beat both seemed willing to work with them. However, on the flipside, both Dixie and Littlefoot did not trust their former tribe members, and wanted to find a new alliance to work with._

 _At the new Fasasaga camp, Andrew and Ben made a solid alliance to protect one another. This alliance also included their allies from the old Fasasaga and Selu camps. While genuine, Ben wanted to use Andrew as a shield to protect himself from being the biggest target. Meanwhile, Reala and Bayonetta did not like the situation they were in, and hoped for the Selu tribe to aide them against Andrew or Squall._

 _At the immunity challenge, Fasasaga could not get it together, and Joneto creamed them in the immunity challenge. Fasasaga continued to lose, and they would be the first tribe in the new tribes to lose a member._

 _Before tribal council, it seemed clear that Nightwolf, Mickey, Ben, and Andrew would team up to vote off one of Reala or Bayonetta. Nightwolf later told Squall the plan, and made a pact to stick together with him, hoping he could break up a potential power alliance in Andrew, Ben, and Mickey. Meanwhile, Reala and Bayonetta targeted Andrew, and spoke with Ben and Mickey to make magic happen. While Mickey seemed eager to make a power move, Ben was completely unsure about it._

 _At tribal council, Reala and Bayonetta made it seem like they were approached as opposed to being the ones to approach someone else. They voted for Andrew, however Ben and Mickey did not, and Reala was finally taken down in a 5-2 decision. 21 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Bayonetta, Ben, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Squall**

 **Joneto: Beat, Dixie, Garrus, Jordan, Littlefoot, Metal Mario, Mordin, and Raine**

 **Selu: Flareon, Hyde, Jiro, Marge, Robert, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 22

The tribe returned from tribal council, and the mood was decent to say the least. With Reala gone, there was a small sense of relief in the air.

"Well, that's a mess done and over with." commented Squall, placing his torch with the others.

"He did a good job surviving those first 21 days," replied Andrew, nodding his head, "But now, it's time for the game to continue, and we can't let a guy like him stay."

"And hey, mad respect for the guy, but that's the game. You gotta weed out the competition." replied Ben.

" _I couldn't vote Andrew out last night. It's not smart for me to immediately vote out my shield. If Andrew goes home, I'm probably the next to go, no doubt. So I gotta play it smart, play it cool, and just keep on the track I'm on. Bayonetta's next, so... yeah, shouldn't be too much of a problem, eh?" - Ben_

Bayonetta shrugged, "Well... I've been lied to enough in this game, so I shouldn't be that surprised to be left out in the dust."

Andrew turned to look at her, "That's the way it goes, Bayonetta. You can't trust anyone as far as you can throw them."

Bayonetta smirked, "And you should know that well, Andrew... come, we have to discuss something important."

Andrew blinked, and then shrugged, following Bayonetta out of the camp area and towards the forest.

" _It's time to work a new plan into the folds. Without Reala, I can breathe a sigh of relief. He did his role nicely, but now I need to emerge on my own, and it couldn't have come at a more perfect timing. I must convince Andrew that he cannot trust Ben or Mickey. If it works, I stay in this game." - Bayonetta_

Sitting around the fire, Nightwolf and Squall were talking about a few things going on around camp. Ben and Mickey were not around, giving them time to strategize.

"With Reala gone, we need to find time to speak with Bayonetta." confirmed Nightwolf, stirring the pot of rice before him.

Squall nodded, "Yes. She's going to become key.. and should she go home next, I believe I'm in danger, huh?"

" _Things aren't looking quite good for me. I'm the lone Joneto member, and with Selu and Andrew likely running the show, if I don't do something to save myself, then I'm going home. Thankfully, I can trust Nightwolf, and I think we can do some work together in order to turn things around here." - Squall_

Nightwolf nodded, "Yes. While I know you wanted to make a move on Andrew... perhaps it's not the right play yet. I have a better plan; split up Mickey and Ben. They are as much a duo as Andrew and Ben."

"I only said Andrew because I figured you had your plans with Selu, so that surprises me." replied Squall.

Nightwolf shook his head, "Far from it, Squall. I was on the outside of the main alliance on Selu. I'm only involved with them now... because honestly, I don't even know. Perhaps they think I'll be loyal to Selu no matter what."

"I am hoping that Bayonetta's vote against Andrew and her comment about being approached... maybe that will sway Andrew against Ben and Mickey. Unless of course... she throws our names under the bus." replied Squall.

"She would be making a big mistake should that be her plan." replied Nightwolf, gravely.

" _Ben and Mickey trust me. Good. Perhaps they still think I'm keeping to my old strategy of tribal unity. However, in a Final Showdown, if you do not feel comfortable with your old tribe, you must fight back. I was on the bottom of Selu, so why would I continue on with them? There's no reason." - Nightwolf_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Bayonetta and Andrew were having a small chat about the vote last night.

"Last night, you could tell I was a little upset," explained Bayonetta, "Reala and I played this game by manipulating others into doing what we wanted. You can think of that as a way so that we avoid the limelight, and those we manipulate got into trouble.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, but I'm surprised that it was my name that came up. What's going on?"

" _I shouldn't trust Bayonetta, but my gut is telling me that it wouldn't hurt to go ask her. Her comments last night woke me up a little bit once again, because if someone is trying to come after me, then I need to be one step ahead of them no matter what. Maybe this is what I need to move forward." - Andrew_

"Nothing unusual, but perhaps there's some bad blood between you and Ben Tan?" asked Bayonetta.

Andrew looked confused, "Uhh... not from what I know of?"

"Huh. That's odd... because it was those two," replied Bayonetta, "Ben and Mickey. They were the ones who approached us with a plan to vote you off."

"Wait... really? I... I somehow find it hard to believe." replied Andrew.

Bayonetta shrugged, "I don't think you should. Think about it... someone who you can clearly see yourself rivaling against, and a diehard superfan. Why wouldn't they attempt to make a move?"

Andrew didn't respond right ahead. He was contemplating in his own head about what Bayonetta was talking about.

" _But it started to come together in a weird sort of way. Mickey is someone who got to the Final 4 with his alliance member Jake. Jake did most of the work in his season, but Mickey blindsided him and took the credit. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to do the same thing, and that's a problem." - Andrew_

"Was Mickey the one who brought it up?" asked Andrew.

Bayonetta blinked, not expecting that question to be asked. She shrugged her shoulders, "Well... he was certainly the more vocal one. Ben didn't seem like he wanted to vote you off. Likely his influence that caused Reala to leave last night."

Andrew nodded, "Right.. makes sense. The superfans are always up to wanting to make big moves."

" _I keep hearing Batgirl's voice in my ear, and the want for me to play a more strategic game. I want to be all for the team, and eliminate the untrustworthy ones like Reala and Bayonetta. But right now... my neck is on the line potentially, and I may need to jump forward and make that move first." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 22

Taking a stroll along the beach, checking fish traps together, Jordan and Metal Mario were discussing a few things regarding the brand new tribe.

"Things couldn't have worked out any better for us, huh?" commented Jordan.

Metal Mario nodded, "Sure as hell got that right. I mean, the way I see it, we're in a perfect spot to pretty much control the votes. Are you... are you still thinking about teaming up with Selu?"

" _When Jordan was kidnapped by the Selu tribe, he wanted to work with the tribe moving forward in the event of a swap or a merge. Now that Dixie and I are here with him, perhaps we can make that alliance a reality, and maybe take control of this game. Jordan could be a worthy ally to have." - Metal Mario_

Jordan nodded, "Dude, that's the reason I brought you out here. But look.. things got better for me on Fasasaga. Mordin and Garrus saved my ass, betrayed Isabelle. But it's not over... Fasasaga and Selu need to team up against Heicheu and Joneto."

Metal Mario nodded, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Look at it from this way... we vote off two really major threats in Beat and Raine... and get rid of dead weight in Littlefoot. I mean, it works out both ways for us."

"Yeah, exactly. And hey... perhaps we can become the Final 3, you, me, and Dixie? I mean, unless we can't trust Dixie, that is..." replied Jordan.

" _I want to promise the world to Metal Mario if he aligns with us. Right now, hell even my own loyalties are unknown. I want to work with Garrus and Mordin, but at the same time they're such a tight pair, it's going to be difficult to break that up, man. Metal Mario could be useful in the long run." - Jordan_

Metal Mario shrugged, "Ehhh... it's hit or miss with Dixie. I did her wrong a few times on Selu, so I think that trust will be hard to get back. I think she's on board to teaming up with Fasasaga, though. We had that chat two days ago."

Jordan nodded, "Okay, good, you need to keep her on track. Raine has to go first, dude. Unless Littlefoot bombs at the next immunity challenge, there's no stopping me from voting Raine out, dude."

"Yeah, Raine has got to go first. Super smart, super likable, and an underdog to boot. We can't let someone like her stay around too much longer." replied Metal Mario in agreement.

Jordan nodded, holding his hand out, "Are you solid with us, dude? If you are, we can go a long way together."

Metal Mario nodded firmly, shaking Jordan's hand with a smile, "Absolutely. As long as you keep loyal to me, I'm not going to do anything out of the ordinary, okay?"

" _Dixie is my only concern right now. She doesn't trust me 100%, so it's going to be a rough road for the two of us if we can't learn to trust one another. We have a clear majority, and potentially a clear Final 3 if Jordan isn't playing me for a fool! We'd be morons not to take up this offer." - Metal Mario_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Raine, Dixie, and Littlefoot were talking about a few things by themselves.

Raine looked at the two of them, "I just want to let the two of you know that I trust you two the most right now. Just based on first impressions, my thoughts, and how this game has been played the last 22 days."

Littlefoot smiled, "Yeah... actually, I don't mind to sound pushy, but I think this would make for a great alliance... does that sound like a good plan?"

"Yeah! I mean, I'm down for that, Littlefoot!" smiled Dixie, thumbs up, "Right now, I can't see myself stick with Metal Mario at all... he can't be trusted whatsoever based on my experiences on Selu."

" _I've given myself a couple of days to look over my surroundings. I still feel like the target going into a first vote, but if I can make a good alliance, perhaps that will change. Littlefoot and Dixie are prime candidates to work with, simply because they were on Exile Island together. That's all it takes." - Raine_

"You seemed like good allies from first impressions," replied Raine, "Did you at all make an alliance on Exile Island? That factored into my decision."

Littlefoot shook his head, "Well, no, not off hand, but we did get along, though. But yeah, like Dixie, I don't trust my 'partner' to say the least. Beat's just... suspicious."

Raine nodded, "Well, seems reasonable. However... you know who the real threat is? Fasasaga. That's a power to be reckoned with right now, if we don't do something about it, they can control the votes."

"Yeah, exactly! Metal Mario wants to work with them! For what? Because Jordan said he would turn against Fasasaga? That's bullcrap!" replied Dixie.

" _Fasasaga consists of some of the biggest threats right now left in the game; a strong leader in Garrus, a smart strategist in Mordin, and a strong physical threat in Jordan. I don't trust Jordan at all, but Metal Mario strangely does. Things are not looking good right now for me, honestly." - Dixie_

"We need to get the numbers," explained Raine, "Which is why... I know you do not trust your old tribe members, but we need them. Beat and Metal Mario. They need to see that Fasasaga is dangerous."

Both Dixie and Littlefoot looked a little worried. They didn't think they could sway their old tribe members away from the Fasasaga majority.

"That... might be more difficult then you think it will be, Raine," sighed Littlefoot, "Beat's a hard headed guy. He may not listen to my ideas well enough."

"Yeah, same here with Metal Mario." muttered Dixie.

" _Things don't seem to be going well at all. From what I see, I think I'm in danger of going home in a couple of days, since Dixie says that Fasasaga might be teaming up with Selu. Who knows how that will work out, but Raine says we have to get a majority.. and that might be difficult." - Littlefoot_

Raine sighed, "Well... you're going to have to try your best. In the meantime... what about hidden immunity idols? Do you have any clues? Remember, clues have as much importance in the other tribe camps as they did in your original camp."

With that said, both Dixie and Littlefoot shared clues from Exile Island, including the clue that Jiro told Littlefoot about earlier in the game. This all but confirmed their alliance to one another.

" _It's a new game, a new tribe, and with it comes a brand new alliance. I can't see myself not being the target if this tribe loses a challenge. That's why I need to be prepared for the worse. I trust Dixie and I trust Littlefoot, and I believe they have the social games to pull Beat and Metal Mario in." - Raine_

– – – – –

Selu Day 22

Sitting around the camp fire, Robert, Tatsuki, and Flareon were discussing a few things regarding the new tribe and what was going on.

"How are you fitting in around here, Flareon?" asked Robert.

Flareon smiled, "Pretty well! I mean, everyone around here is so nice, so kind... definitely a contrast from Fasasaga where there was a lot more negativity.."

"No kidding," sighed Tatsuki, "That was the whole story going on over at Joneto. Negativity followed by more negativity. Come on, we're playing a game."

"Exactly," replied Robert, "People just get so defensive nowadays. It's insane."

" _I hope to pull myself out of that rut I was in over at Joneto. I didn't expect to be thrown into chaos with Etna and Hyde. Hopefully now, with Flareon around, I can calm down, relax, and build up that social game I was used to back in the days of Marble Zone. It's what I do best honestly." - Robert_

"I mean, at least I'm not totally alone," smiled Flareon, "Robert, you were a good friend back on the Heroes tribe, always kept me safe as an Eevee... so I'm glad we're on the same tribe!"

"Appreciate it, Flareon. I'll try to do more of the same around here." replied Robert with a grin.

Tatsuki nodded, "Trust me, Flareon, we're going to protect you. In fact, you and the other two singles are going to be safe. Hyde and Zatanna have got to go."

" _Joneto is not one happy tribe, I'll tell you that much. I don't trust Hyde, and I don't trust Zatanna. So going into this new tribe, Robert and I have to work the singles onto our side before Hyde and Zatanna manage to do more or less the same thing. Flareon and Robert's friendship might help us." - Tatsuki_

"And hey, that works out great," replied Robert, "Flareon and Marge are likely going to become close, right? So... heh, I think as long as Jiro's on board... or not, doesn't matter, we have the numbers."

Flareon nodded, "Yeah... I've been trying to avoid becoming too close with Marge. I mean, she's so sweet and so nice.. but after losing Isabelle and being blindsided by my own alliance... I don't want to get too close to someone that's a clear weak link."

Tatsuki nodded, "That's understandable, but Marge isn't leaving anytime soon, and that's a promise. Zatanna is likely going to be our first target."

"Okay.. that's good to know. Thank you Tatsuki." smiled Flareon, brightly.

" _With all of my Fasasaga buddies on other tribes, I have to start over, and find a new alliance for the time being. Robert is someone I had a... eh, semi close bond with on Heroes vs. Villains. At the very least, he kept me in the loop when I was in trouble. I have to trust him and Tatsuki." - Flareon_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Jiro was having a chat with both Hyde and Zatanna. At the same time, they were filling up the water jugs.

"I rather not spend too much time out here," warned Jiro, "I noticed Marge was looking at us suspiciously when we left... so let's not give her or anyone else the wrong idea."

Zatanna shrugged, "I suppose, but... what did you want to talk about, specifically?"

" _Based on first impressions, I believe Hyde and Zatanna are outsiders of the main Joneto tribe. Hyde's comments when we first arrived here, and his constantly hanging out with Zatanna made that clear enough. Being alone in this game, I have to come out of my shell, and make a big move." - Jiro_

"I'll just cut to the chase. Are you two at the bottom of the Joneto alliance? If so, you should take a risk, and work with me." explained Jiro, being straight up with them.

"Whoa, uhhh... yeah, yeah we were, man," replied Hyde, "I won't lie to you, man, but Tatsuki was the one calling all of the damn shots..."

Zatanna nodded, "Exactly. She would have went home a couple of days ago if not for the leadership twist saving her from going home."

Jiro nodded, "I see.. well then, maybe there is a way I can help you guys, but you're going to have to trust me. I won't get into it now, but I have a plan to save the two of you from potentially going home."

" _Hyde and Zatanna seem like strong allies for me moving forward. Hyde is an incredibly strong player that is a determined fighter. He will never give up no matter what. Zatanna is incredibly intelligent, she's skilled at what she does, and I believe making an alliance with them will benefit me." - Jiro_

Hyde blinked, "Well... not sure if I like what you're selling me, man. I mean, if you straight up told us what your plan is, then maybe..."

Jiro shook his head, "Trust has to be established first, Hyde. I can't throw myself willy nilly in with you guys until I can trust you with my life here. You're just going to have to believe me for right now."

"He's right," replied Zatanna, "He has no reason to trust a thing we say. So we're going to have to build that trust first. When do you think you'll tell us your plan?"

"Probably in a couple of days if things go our way... or at the very least, before a tribal council. I don't expect to lose, but... you never can tell." replied Jiro.

" _I think I can trust what Jiro is selling us, but this plan of his... how the heck can we know if this plan will work if we don't even know what his plan is? However... putting all the pieces together... he's been to Exile Island twice. If I was a betting woman, I would say he might have the Heicheu idol." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Selu, Joneto, getting your first look at the new Fasasaga tribe; Reala voted out at the last tribal council."

Like with Etna's elimination, there was a huge sigh of relief that Reala was finally gone from the game. Beat looked a little disappointed, since he wanted to be the one to take down Reala.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Kattlelox Island on it.

"Well, going back to a classic twist we already had this season," explained Jeff, "Exile Island is coming back. It's just a standard visit. Winning tribe of today's challenge will get to send one person over."

Everyone nodded, not too excited by the twist, but were okay with it none the less.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Aquatic Ruin, you will send four people out one at a time to collect a rather heavy puzzle piece. Once you have all four pieces, two members will be in charge of putting the pieces together in a form of a block puzzle. First tribe to complete the block puzzle wins immunity and reward."

Jeff then revealed 21 wrapped letters from underneath the blanket.

"Normally, the letters from home are given out at the merge or late pre merge. However, since we're far from either one, it's been 22 days without hearing from someone you love, so win today's challenge, not only will you have immunity, but you will also get some love from home. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Collecting pieces: Andrew, Bayonetta, Nightwolf, and Squall

Puzzle: Ben and Mickey

Joneto

Collecting pieces: Beat, Dixie, Jordan, and Metal Mario

Puzzle: Mordin and Raine

Selu

Collecting pieces: Hyde, Jiro, Robert, and Tatsuki

Puzzle: Marge and Zatanna

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew, Beat, and Hyde were the first players up to drag a giant puzzle block over. Beat and Hyde were the fastest runners, and it really helped Joneto and Selu get an early lead in the challenge. Beat's speed added to Joneto's lead, as did Hyde's strength for Selu. Andrew was doing his best, but he couldn't compare to Beat or Hyde.

Once Beat and Hyde dropped off the first puzzle blocks, Dixie and Jiro ran out next. It was basically the same story as the last group. While Andrew was moving slow with the giant puzzle block, slowing Fasasaga down a little, Dixie and Jiro's speed aided them in this round, giving Joneto and Selu their second puzzle blocks.

Jordan and Robert ran out next for their tribes. Andrew finally made it across the finish line with the first puzzle block for Fasasaga, and they had a lot to catch up to. Jordan had no trouble pushing his giant puzzle block, but Robert did. Robert was frail and skinny, so he really slowed Selu down. Joneto gained their third block thanks to Jordan.

Bayonetta and Metal Mario were up next, and the huge block was no challenge for Metal Mario, truthfully. Despite being so frail, Robert gave it his all to push the block all the way to the red Selu mat. Metal Mario and Bayonetta both did decent jobs in dragging the puzzle block back to their mats. With all four puzzle blocks, Joneto got started on the puzzle with arguably the best two mental players in the game; Mordin Solus and Raine Sage.

Despite there only being four puzzle pieces, the puzzle was quite difficult given all the patterns and colors on all sides of each block. Mordin and Raine did their best despite all of this. Nightwolf and Tatsuki ran out to collect another puzzle block, and both players made it back without any trouble. With all four blocks, Selu was now starting on the puzzle with Marge and Zatanna.

As Squall ran out to collect the final block for Fasasaga, Mordin, Raine, Marge, and Zatanna were all working on the big puzzle for their tribes. Reward was on the line, and most of the players wanted to hear from their loved ones. Of course, Joneto seemed to have the edge over Selu. Squall collected the final block for Fasasaga, and now Ben and Mickey were in the mix, doing the puzzle with the others.

All six players did their best to complete the puzzle and work together as a cohesive team. In the end, only one team finished before the others...

…

…

…

"Check!" called Raine, stepping back from the puzzle along with Mordin.

Jeff ran over to check Joneto's work.

"Correct! JONETO WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Joneto hugged and cheered.

"Great work by the puzzle builders once again! Of course, that's what happens when you have two of the best puzzle people on the same tribe, you're bound for some success! Not only do you have immunity already, but you will also get to read letters from home. Before you leave, Exile Island is in play, so who will you send over? You cannot send Jiro."

The eight members of Joneto discussed the matter.

"I think we'll send Flareon over this time." replied Littlefoot.

Flareon nodded, a tad nervous as she took a map from Jeff, wandering off in that direction.

"Flareon will be back in time for the next immunity challenge. Alright, Joneto, you can head back and enjoy your letters from home. Fasasaga, Selu, got nothing for you. Head on back to camp, and I'll see you all tomorrow."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 22

Once Flareon arrived at Exile Island, she was a little nervous.

"It's okay, Flareon..." she told herself, "You're a big girl now... you don't need to rely on anyone to help you get through a tough moment..."

" _I've... never really lived by myself before in my life. As an Eevee and even now, I always had my Mom, or Vulpix around to keep me company. It definitely hurts after losing a challenge where I could have heard from my Mom or Vulpix, you know...? But... I'm tough, I know I can get through it." - Flareon_

Flareon took a moment to blow an ember into the fire pit to at least get a fire going. Then she reached her paw into the urn to collect the clue for the hidden immunity idol.

"Oh my gosh... these clues have gotten so much more confusing over the years." muttered Flareon to herself. As an Eevee, she remembered the clues being so much more simple and easier to understand.

"I guess as a Final Showdown, they have to make things more complicated, right...?" sighed Flareon. She slumped over to the shelter and laid down, feeling incredibly lonely with no one to talk to but herself.

" _Guess really nothing has changed since I was an Eevee, huh? I'm still sort of a cry baby. I haven't shed a tear one time, but if one thing doesn't go my way, I just get all pouty and sad. Being here... Isabelle leaving... it sucks. But... my Mom told me that there's always light at the end." - Flareon_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 22

The tribe returned from the reward challenge feeling really good about themselves. With letters in hand, the tribe decided to take a break from the game, and just read their letters.

"I suppose that's an agreement, huh?" said Garrus, "No game talk, no strategizing, no nothing. Just reading our letters and talking about family. Are we clear? Until Day 24, the game is off."

"Sounds good to me, man," chuckled Jordan, "Let's just relax, and enjoy our time together, eh?"

" _Made an agreement to not do anything Survivor related for 24 hours. Seems reasonable. However, fear that someone could break it. Not a single trustworthy person in sight, after all. Today is a day about family, not strategy. Need days like that to regain sanity. Can't always be playing." - Mordin_

With that agreement in play, all eight players of Joneto scattered off to read letters all by themselves.

Beat laid down on a rock, reading several letters from some of his fellow rudies and of course, his girlfriend Gum, who was a contestant on _Survivor: Kattlelox Island_.

"I could of taken him out for you babe," muttered Beat to himself, referencing Reala's elimination. Reala backstabbed Gum in their original season, "A damn shame... but oh well."

" _Survivor has been the focus of our lives ever since I won SEGA All Stars, dude. Hell, I wasn't even expecting to come out of that season a million dollars richer. Dude, that changed my life forever! I may be all grown up and an adult now, but you know what dude, we're all still young on the inside." - Beat_

Raine was sitting in the shelter, reading a letter from her friends and brother Genis Sage.

" _Coming out onto Survivor has opened many opportunities for my friends and family. Not only have I been able to explore various places like Treasure Trove Cove, Kongo Jungle, and the Green Hill Zone, but I've come back a better person, a better sister, and a better teacher to my students." - Raine_

Down by the beach, Jordan was reading his letter by himself. He smiled at the letter his wife and son wrote for him.

" _Patricia and Timmy are my life, man... as a father I felt like I accomplished something when I read that Timmy made it on his high school football team, just like I did. I was a punk growing up... but marrying Patricia, having a son... it really loosened me up, and made me into a better man." - Jordan_

Garrus was reading his letter by himself, sitting on top of a rock far away from camp.

" _The reapers are gone, they were defeated, and my galaxy has been in peace for the last several years. Tali and I have built ourselves a nice little house on her home planet. It feels nice knowing that we can co-exist together in peace, and she doesn't have to hide her face from anyone anymore." - Garrus_

Last but not least, Dixie was sitting atop a few branches in the forest, reading a letter from her fellow kongs.

" _My family has been the best family I could ever be apart of. My husband Diddy Kong, my sister Tiny Kong, my cousins Chunky and Kiddy Kong... everyone's so awesome and amazing, and I'm so glad to be a part of the Kong Family. I need to win this game again, for their sake, and my sake." - Dixie_

After reading her letter, Dixie placed it away inside her pink vest, and shook her head, "This is the perfect timing to do it. Nobody is going to notice." She started to leap from branch to branch. She was on the hunt for the Joneto immunity idol.

One thing she recalled from Littlefoot's words about the idol were that it was going to be located far away from the base camp of Joneto. Dixie almost came across the now defunct camp of Heicheu.

Dixie noticed that the old Heicheu camp was now inhabited by two skeletons; one tall, one short. The tall one had an orange sweater and shorts, and the short one had gray clothes on and a blue scarf.

"Those two look familiar..." commented Dixie, before shaking her head and leaping away to continue her search.

" _Garrus said no game talk or strategizing for the rest of the day... but you know what? That's bullcrap, I'm not going to do that. Yeah, it's a day about family, but... it's still a game. You don't stop playing the game. You have your little moment, then you go back to it. That's how Survivor is here!" - Dixie_

After getting away from the old Heicheu camp, Dixie kept leaping from branch to branch, looking for a suspicious looking tree like Littlefoot talked about.

…

…

…

Eventually, Dixie came across a strange looking forked tree with a hole at the very bottom. Dixie clambered back down onto the ground, and reached her hand inside.

She got excited when she pulled out the Joneto hidden immunity idol. She did a little dance, "Yahoo! I got it!"

" _I got the hidden immunity idol! Aha! I got it, I got it! Now I just... I need to keep it secret. I don't know if Littlefoot or Raine needs to know right now that I have the idol. I want to keep it for as long as I can before needing to use it. Raine's right... we need to focus on getting the numbers first." - Dixie_

Her cheering alerted the skeletons. The tall one puffed on a cigarette, "WHATEVER WAS THAT NOISE?"

The short one shrugged, "Who knows? I think that noise means we picked out a great place to observe and watch Survivor up close!" He giggled and spun around in a tornado like motion.

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 22

Sitting around the camp fire, Andrew, Mickey, and Ben were eating some fruit and rice while discussing a few things.

"Do you think my age is starting to show?" asked Andrew, looking up at Ben and Mickey, "I didn't perform well today. I just felt short of energy pushing that block."

Ben shook his head, "Nah, not really. I mean, come on, we all get old soon, Andrew! I mean, quite frankly, we all have our weak moments. You just had yours today."

"Yeah, Ben's right. Don't worry too much about it!" smiled Mickey.

" _I wasn't one of the best challenge performers. I mean, I was decent, but I didn't win any individual immunity challenges. Today, well, it was a little sad to lose most of my energy pushing that block. Back in those challenges, I didn't lose that much energy. I just don't want to hold Fasasaga back." - Andrew_

After discussing that short matter, the trio continued to eat a little bit. Andrew then spoke up after awhile, "Are we still good about Bayonetta going next?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah, man, Bayonetta's the next to go. That's not changing on my end. Nightwolf's on board too, we're not going to tie."

"Alright, that's what I thought," replied Andrew, "But who knows what Squall or Bayonetta will do, you know? I just have a hard time trusting Squall."

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, I don't trust Squall either. But... Bayonetta's gotta go first. We can handle Squall. We can't handle Bayonetta."

" _Andrew's a huge threat, but after last night, I think it feels right to keep my alliance strong between myself, Ben, and Andrew for the time being. Bayonetta and Squall can't be trusted, and as it stands right now, those two are going to be the next two people voted off. That's just how it is." - Mickey_

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous of a tie," sighed Andrew, "Nightwolf's a good man, but he's playing the game just like us."

Ben nodded, "Yeah... Nightwolf wasn't originally on my side, but he's a man of loyalty. He'll stay true to the Selu name, I think. I mean I ain't betting my life savings on that, but I'm just saying."

Andrew nodded, "I guess so, huh? I hope for the best."

" _I have to think this decision through. I don't trust Mickey entirely. Yeah, right now he seems loyal to my cause, but later on, who knows if he'll make a move against Ben or I. I'm more nervous about him making a move on me considering he's been with Ben longer. Call it paranoia if you want." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, Squall and Bayonetta were taking a walk through the forest, discussing a few things.

"I just want to make a few things perfectly clear," said Squall, "I want to trust you, so you're going to have to earn my trust."

Bayonetta nodded her head, "I'm listening, Squall. I'm willing to give you a chance above the other fools on this tribe. Let's just say... we click as a pair."

"Yeah, maybe." replied Squall, sarcastically.

" _Bayonetta is a loose cannon, but I feel like she's a cannon worth trying out. Nightwolf, myself, and Bayonetta teaming up would make three against three. If Bayonetta goes home next, then I'm probably the next one to go, and I'm not ready to go home yet. So I have to make this alliance." - Squall_

"Well, I'm not surprised you need my vote, Squall," replied Bayonetta, smugly, "Especially for the likes of you. If I go home, you know who's going to be the next to go, correct?"

"Yes, I know. Myself. Clearly. That's why I need your vote. Ben and Andrew are far greater threats long term. You're only a threat short term. You were already voted off at this point. I won't lie to you, nobody fears you winning this game anymore."

Bayonetta shrugged, "Quite frankly, dear, I couldn't care less if I lost this showdown. I've won a season already, so I feel accomplished. I'm only here to have a little bit of fun."

" _I like Squall the best out of anyone left on this tribe. He's a loner, he's the lone Joneto member, and he's definitely someone who could be on the chopping block soon enough. He's definitely smart in making an alliance with me to ensure his future safety. It's time for the game to change." - Bayonetta_

Bayonetta continued to talk, "So I have been trying to make Andrew see sense in the pair of Ben and Mickey... maybe if you get Nightwolf... then we'll have four votes to take those two losers out?"

Squall nodded, "That's the plan, I guess. Nightwolf's on board to make the move against Ben and Mickey. We just need Andrew's support."

"Leave Andrew to me, Squall," replied Bayonetta, "We have history together, and I think I can seal the deal between us."

Squall nodded, and shook Bayonetta's hand firmly.

" _Ahh, it feels good to be back in this game, and back in the seat of power. Do I trust my new alliance? Absolutely not, but for now, it's an alliance that will do me kindly. Ben's a huge threat in this game, and he has to go ASAP. Mickey's a superfan, and knows more then he lets on. Both have to go." - Bayonetta_

– – – – –

Selu Day 22

Laying down on the beach together, Hyde and Zatanna were talking about the plan Jiro was talking about this morning.

"I think I know what Jiro is hiding," explained Zatanna, "It literally makes the most sense right now. He has the hidden immunity idol."

Hyde nodded his head, "You think so huh, man? Wouldn't surprise me. Should we be on alert about that?"

Zatanna wasn't sure, "I don't know... I want to trust Jiro, but at the same time, he could be leading us into a trap."

" _I'm pretty sure Jiro has the hidden immunity idol. He had a plan he wouldn't tell us about until we had a tribal council. That could be coming up shortly since we're up against Fasasaga tomorrow at the immunity challenge. If he has the idol, we could easily take control of this game quickly." - Zatanna_

"Trap or not, we don't have anyone we can trust right now aside from eachother, man," reminded Hyde, "If he's bull%#%#ing us, then... I don't know what we can do. I think it's a risk worth taking, man."

"You like taking risks Hyde, I really don't," sighed Zatanna, "I rather make a move knowing that we're on the right side of the numbers. The trick might be... getting the numbers to vote someone out instead of one of us."

"Pssh... like Tatsuki or Robert will vote with us to send Flareon or Marge out... or vice versa, man." muttered Hyde.

" _We're up %#%#'s creek without a paddle, man. Jiro's playing very convoluted right now, and it just pisses me off. Just tell us what we need to know, man, and then we'll surprise everyone! So in the event he tries to trick us off a cliff, we'll do our own work, and turn peeps against one another." - Hyde_

"It might be the best move though," said Zatanna, "Marge might be our best bet. She's the weakest link, she's laying very low under the radar.. and I think we can sell a good lie to them. Like, hey, Joneto should team up before we're all taken out one by one."

Hyde nodded, "Yeah.. that's as best as we're going to make it sound, man. I think that's what we're going to have to do, man. Good plan, Zatanna."

"Trust me, Hyde. I know what I'm doing." giggled Zatanna.

" _I like Marge, but it benefits my game if she's not here. She's the weakest link, she's laying low under the radar, and she could very well impact the game with her social skills if we're not careful. We need to reel Robert and Tatsuki back in, and then make our move when they least suspect it." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, sitting around the campfire, Marge and Jiro were there talking about a few things. Marge was making dinner with rice, beans, and freshly caught fish thanks to the efforts of Hyde and Tatsuki.

"Say, Jiro, mind if I ask you a quick question?" asked Marge.

Jiro nodded, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I was just a little nervous," replied Marge, "But... I feel like you're becoming too close with Hyde and Zatanna... I don't think you can trust them."

Jiro raised an eyebrow, "Why would you... uhh... tell me that?"

"As singles, I think we need to stick together, and work with the more trustworthy people," explained Marge, "Tatsuki and Robert are exactly that."

" _I believe that as singles, myself, Flareon, and Jiro need to stick together. I think it's a smart move to work together. I think it's obvious that Joneto is not united as we thought they were, so we could use that to our advantage. I don't want Jiro to be working with the wrong people, though..." - Marge_

"What makes you so sure about that?" asked Jiro, raising an eyebrow.

Marge smiled at him, "Because as a mother, I know who will tell the truth, and who won't be telling the truth. Can you really trust someone like Hyde over someone like Tatsuki, for example?"

Jiro shrugged, "I think that's all an opinion in the game, Marge. Someone you trust may not be someone I may trust as well."

"I think it's just best for us as a whole," explained Marge, "I mean... the three of us together can team up together. A clear majority of three, you know?"

"Maybe..." replied Jiro.

" _Marge was really pushy today, and that's totally unlike her. I know she caught me hanging out with Hyde and Zatanna. Maybe she's trying to get me to see the light that maybe it's not right to work with those two. However, I rather have people like Hyde and Zatanna on my side compared to them." - Jiro_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area. Joneto, already having immunity, did not show up.

"We'll now bring in Flareon, returning from Exile Island."

Flareon came out from around a corner, and ran off over to the Selu mat, hugging both Robert and Jiro immediately.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Selu."

Flareon did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Dingo Canyon, three players will be in charge of holding together a downward ramp, which is separated into three separate pieces. One player will then be in charge of calling the shots and rolling a ball down the ramp and hopefully into the tiles below. You'll have to adjust it in just the right manner to make sure each tile is able to be broken. First tribe to break all three of their tiles wins immunity, guaranteed a 1 in 20 shot at becoming the first two time Sole Survivor. Losers head to tribal council, someone from their tribe going home after 23 days. Lets get started."

Fasasaga

Leader: Andrew

Ramp Holding: Ben, Nightwolf, and Squall

Selu

Leader: Tatsuki

Ramp Holding: Jiro, Marge, and Robert

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Andrew and Tatsuki had their players arrange their ramps accordingly. Both leaders had different strategies. Andrew wanted Fasasaga to start from the closest ramp, while Tatsuki wanted Selu to start from the farthest ramp. For the first roll, Fasasaga's first tile was smashed, while Selu's missed.

Ben and Squall raised the ramp up a little to Andrew's orders and commands. Nightwolf gave in some of his own advice, and Fasasaga rolled down another ball. Another tile was smashed; the middle one. Selu once again failed to aim their ball, although they did chip the back of the tile, but it did not count.

Tatsuki was a little nervous, so she switched the players around. She had Jiro near the top of the ramp, while Marge and Robert were at the bottom. She figured with the height arrangement, they might be able to aim properly. Squall and Ben lifted the ramp as high as their arms could go. Andrew felt confident the final ball would smash the back tile.

…

…

…

...and it did. The final yellow tile smashed for Fasasaga, giving them a 3-0 straight blow out.

"WOW! INCREDIBLE! FASASAGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Fasasaga hugged and cheered.

"Great leadership from the likes of Andrew Miller! Great job Fasasaga! You had one loss, and now you finally have a victory! No tribal council for you guys. Selu, sadly, tribal council tonight. One of the seven of you will not make it to the Top 20 of the Final Showdown. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Selu Day 23

With tribal council looming for the new red tribe, there was a lot of strategizing, and planning going on to ensure one alliance came out on top.

Inside the shelter, Tatsuki, Robert, Marge, and Flareon were exchanging ideas about the vote tonight.

"I think it's best to vote off Zatanna tonight," explained Tatsuki, "She has Raine on the other tribe, she's super smart, and we're going to need Hyde for challenges."

Robert nodded, "Yep. That's just how it goes around here. Zatanna's too smart to keep around."

" _Tonight, tribal council is around the corner, and I can't really move forward with Zatanna and Hyde left in the game. Zatanna and Raine need to be split up, so what better then to vote Zatanna off now, isolate Raine, and isolate Hyde here. It's the best move I can make right now on Selu." - Tatsuki_

"I just have a small problem with that," sighed Marge, "Because... I sort of feel like we can't trust Jiro. He's been hanging out with Hyde and Zatanna an awful lot..."

"Hmm... to be fair, Jiro's sort of weaker then the two of them. He's not as smart as Zatanna, and he's not as strong as Hyde." replied Tatsuki, thinking about it.

Flareon smiled at her, "Marge is right. Maybe we should vote Jiro off tonight. I mean, you guys can trust us! We'll stay loyal to you!"

Tatsuki nodded, "Very well... we'll vote Jiro off tonight. Maybe this will put our new alliance to the test."

" _I feel comfortable going into the vote tonight. I feel like if we vote Jiro out of the game, that might make Tatsuki and Robert feel comfortable with trusting me and Flareon. We will be two groups of two, rather than a group of three against a group of two. Jiro lost my trust to make that group." - Marge_

The group of four then agreed to vote out Jiro tonight at tribal council.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Jiro, Zatanna, and Hyde were discussing the vote.

"I think we have a plan in mind, Jiro," explained Zatanna, "Would you care to listen?"

Jiro nodded, "Go right ahead."

"We're going to try and get Tatsuki and Hyde back on our side... and we'll convince them that Marge is too weak to keep around any longer. If we can get Marge out of here, then we might stand a chance." explained Zatanna.

" _Marge is the weakest link on the Selu tribe. She's a sweet woman, a dotting mother, but she's useless to my game. Assuming Jiro has the hidden immunity idol, if we can successfully get Marge out tonight, then maybe he can use the idol to get us out of a 3-3 tie. Might be the best play right now." - Zatanna_

Jiro nodded softly, "Yeah... that might work out well. Marge is making me paranoid anyway. She thinks I shouldn't trust the two of you. I don't know why she thinks she has any right to tell me that."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "She doesn't man. She's so self righteous and that's just bull%#%#. We can be trusted. You just gotta prove to us, that's all, man!"

Jiro nodded, "Think of it this way... if you get Marge out tonight, then I will tell you my plan. Will that work out well?"

"Fine by me. I think I already have a good idea of what it might be anyway." smirked Zatanna.

Jiro eyed her suspiciously, and then nodded his head. He chose not to think much of it anyway before shaking their hands.

" _I'm bringing my idol to tribal council tonight. Zatanna is as smart as I predicted her to be. If I think I'm about to be blindsided, I'm using my immunity idol. Otherwise, I will show them tomorrow morning, and show them that we can get a 3-2 majority the next time we lose a challenge." - Jiro_

A few hours later, down by the beach, Hyde, Zatanna, Tatsuki, and Robert were discussing the vote.

"Here's my proposal," explained Zatanna, "I know we didn't have... similar interests on the Joneto tribe. But if we start turning against eachother, the merge will only become more difficult."

"What do you mean?" asked Robert.

"Think about it. We were the dominate tribe of the first phase of the game. Everyone is going to be out to get us. Aside from you, Robert, every member of the original Joneto tribe will be seen as a major physical or mental threat." explained Zatanna.

" _It's time to play big, or go home potentially. My plea to Robert and Tatsuki is to make them think that Joneto needs to stick together. Otherwise, the smaller we are, the more likely we will have targets on our backs by the likes of Fasasaga or Selu alliances. Will it really happen? I don't know." - Zatanna_

"You're not wrong there," replied Tatsuki, "But... I'll be honest. We weren't targeting you tonight. We were going to vote off Jiro. He can't be trusted. He's been to Exile Island twice already."

"Well, so has Flareon," retorted Hyde, "But she isn't our target either, man. We're putting Marge down. Are you in or out?"

"Marge, huh? Why her specifically?" asked Robert, raising an eyebrow.

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Are your eyes as bad as your ears, bro? Listen to me, Marge is the weakest link on our tribe! She's hardly any help at all, man! At least Jiro and Flareon give it their all!"

" _Robert and I have not gotten along one time since we've been out here, man. He's just... I dunno, he doesn't like me for some reason. I wanted to make a big move, and he calls me out for playing the game! Like, what kind of %#%# is that, dude? Bull%#%#, that's what. I don't like him." - Hyde_

Hyde sighed, continuing to talk, "Listen man... if you vote Marge out tonight... a promise is a promise. Jiro and Flareon go out next. Let's just keep ourselves a strong Joneto 4. Got it, man?"

Tatsuki thought about it, holding out her hand, "Promise?"

Hyde shook it firmly, "Promise."

Zatanna then shook her hand once Hyde was done, "Please, we're asking for your help. We need to work together to ensure the merge goes smoothly. We have three singles here, let's just... you know... get them out?"

Once the agreement was made, both Hyde and Zatanna left the area. This left Tatsuki and Robert to contemplate what needed to happen tonight.

" _We promised to vote out Marge, but Marge is loyal to us. I don't see Jiro ever staying loyal to us, or for that matter, Hyde or Zatanna! At the same time though, they're not wrong about the merge. I'm going to be a huge threat, and so will Squall. I can't let my alliance fall apart then, so..." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

The Selu tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys started off as the frontrunners of the new tribes, and now you were shown up in a bad light at today's immunity challenge. Robert, what do you make of this new tribe four days into it?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's been good enough for me. There's a clear advantage of four Jonetos, and three singles. You can tell that feels great, but at the same time, Joneto had a lot of issues together, so... who knows if we're as strong as you think." replied Robert.

Jiro and Hyde both nodded their heads, while Tatsuki looked over at him.

"Marge, being the sole member of the original Selu tribe, where do you think you stand as a whole?" asked Jeff.

"I think a little worried. However, four days later, I feel great about where I stand right now. As a single, and what Robert said, I do have some power as to what happens in the tribe tonight. There's three of us here, so we can decide the fate of this tribe." replied Marge.

Jiro nodded his head.

"Hyde, how nervous are you that a member of Joneto is going home tonight?" asked Jeff.

Hyde shook his head.

"You know what, man, if a Joneto member goes home tonight, well... I just hope those who flip learn about the consequences. There's so much on the line that... well, any one of us going home could ruin the rest of the game for Joneto, man." replied Hyde.

Both Tatsuki and Robert looked at one another.

"Tatsuki, as once the leader of Joneto, what do you think is going to happen tonight?" asked Jeff.

Tatsuki sighed, taking a moment to think of her answer before replying.

"I think no one from Joneto is going home tonight. That much I can confirm. So Hyde, Zatanna, Robert... none of you have anything to worry about." replied Tatsuki.

Zatanna and Robert both nodded. Hyde didn't say anything, while Jiro looked a little worried.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Flareon, you're up."

– – –

Marge's Vote: I wanted to trust you, but circumstances have lead me to not trust you. Sorry. (Jiro)

Tatsuki's Vote: This is a tough move to make, given the consequences, but... I think it's best. (?)

Zatanna's Vote: You're a kind person at heart, and I think you deserve to be here. But it's the game. (Marge)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jiro thought about playing the idol, but he chose not to stand up and play it, taking a risk.

First vote, Marge. (She nodded, not entirely surprised.)

…

Jiro. One vote Jiro, one vote Marge. (Jiro rolled his eyes.)

…

…

Marge. Two votes Marge, one vote Jiro.

…

…

Jiro. Tied two votes Jiro, two votes Marge. (He shook his head, a little nervous now.)

…

…

Marge. That's three votes Marge, two votes Jiro. (She looked over at the others, hoping for the best.)

…

…

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Marge. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Marge sighed a little, before letting out a smile, "Oh well, I tried my best. I can at least say I made it 23 days in! Good luck everyone!" She gave her torch up to Jeff as Flareon looked on in confusion.

"Marge, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

"Play fair, and good luck!" smiled Marge as she left the tribal council area.

"One of the most humble winners of all time, Marge Simpson, has been voted out of the game. She took it like a champ, and it goes to show one thing about this game; who is really here to win this game, and who is here for fun and games. Let's see how you all fare as the Top 20. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Marge's Final Words**

"This was a fun season, in all honesty. I wish I had done things a little differently, like how I handled Curtis for one thing. That could have gone over much better for me. I can't really say I made a mistake, but I wish the best for my fellow Selu tribe members, and the rest of my alliance! Good luck guys!"

VOTE

Jiro – Marge and Flareon

Marge – Zatanna, Hyde, Tatsuki, Jiro, and Robert

I'm back everyone! We're back on schedule, and I'll be back to uploaded episodes once a week! However, that said, Big Brother Fire Emblem Edition is currently on hiatus. With the lack of readers and reviews I'm not sure if I can continue on with the series as of right now. Please let me know if I should continue it or not!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Nothing means nothing! You get nothing! Pack on up! It's over! Good day sirs and madames!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 Shields Wear Out

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With the big bad in Reala out of the game, it seemed like peace was finally at ease at the Fasasaga camp. However, things went from peaceful to paranoid when Bayonetta and Andrew had a conversation, and Andrew started to become suspicious of Mickey, and how he played in Yoshi Desert. Meanwhile, Squall and Nightwolf made plans to make an alliance with Bayonetta to make it 3-3._

 _Later that day, Andrew, Ben, and Mickey discussed their alliance, and what was coming up in a few days. While Andrew was very much willing to trust Mickey, he knew that at the back of his head, he needed to make big moves, and play the game before it was too late. Meanwhile, Squall got Bayonetta into an alliance with him and Nightwolf. With this new alliance, Bayonetta was ready to get to work._

 _Over at Joneto, a brand new alliance was formed between Dixie, Littlefoot, and Raine. However, with only three people, they would need more people, and Raine told her new allies that they would have to swing Metal Mario and Beat back on the right path. Meanwhile, Metal Mario confirmed his position to work with Fasasaga, and Jordan hinted to him that maybe he would turn on Garrus and Mordin down the road._

 _After winning letters from home during the reward challenge, Garrus decided to hold a "No Strategy" day for the rest of the day. Most of the players agreed to his idea, however, Dixie did not agree with it. Once she read her letter, she decided to begin her search for the hidden immunity idol. Her search was not a failure, and she obtained the Joneto immunity idol!_

 _Meanwhile, at Selu, Robert and Tatsuki made a new alliance with Flareon, Jiro, and Marge. Or at least, that was the main intention of the alliance, as Tatsuki and Robert did not trust Hyde or Zatanna. They wanted to get the three singles on their side. On the flipside, however, Jiro seemed unwilling to align with Tatsuki or Robert, as he saw better potential aligning with Hyde and Zatanna._

 _Later that day, Hyde and Zatanna discussed Jiro's alliance plans, and wondered if they could seriously trust what he was selling them. Zatanna suggested trying to swing Tatsuki and Robert back on their side, and take out one of the singles in Marge or Flareon. Meanwhile, Marge began to distrust Jiro, as she felt like he was working on the wrong side of the numbers, and she felt like the singles needed to stick together._

 _At the immunity challenge, Fasasaga completely creamed Selu in the tile breaking challenge. Without a second's notice, Fasasaga won immunity, and sent the new Selu tribe to their first tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, while Tatsuki's plan was to vote out Zatanna first, Marge said that it would be wiser to send home Jiro first, as he wasn't as smart as Zatanna nor as strong as Hyde. The alliance eventually agreed on sending Jiro home. Meanwhile, Zatanna and Hyde put their plan into action, and Zatanna tried to convince Tatsuki and Robert to stick together as a united Joneto, and vote off the weakest link, Marge._

 _At tribal council, after heavy debate, Tatsuki and Robert voted with the Joneto tribe, deciding it would be best to keep the tribe strong as long as possible, and Marge Simpson was voted out of the game in a 5-2 decision. 20 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Bayonetta, Ben, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Squall**

 **Joneto: Beat, Dixie, Garrus, Jordan, Littlefoot, Metal Mario, Mordin, and Raine**

 **Selu: Flareon, Hyde, Jiro, Robert, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Selu Day 24

The Selu tribe returned from tribal council, and while there wasn't much to talk about, there was some concern upon returning.

"Well, that's that. It needed to be done," said Tatsuki, "We're a stronger tribe, and we're going to move forward together, agreed?"

"Agreed." replied Zatanna with a smile.

" _Last night, Marge was voted out. It was a risky move, but I feel comfortable having made that move. Hyde and Zatanna are strong players, and to vote them out now when Joneto is considered one of the biggest and most threatening tribes... it's too early. I just hope Hyde and Zatanna honor it." - Tatsuki_

The only problem about it was that Flareon was left out of the loop. She wasn't told that Marge was going home. Although she wasn't upset about it, compared to when Isabelle was voted off, she was a little suspicious about it.

" _I had no idea Marge was leaving last night. I was not upset, I was just confused. Like, why didn't anyone tell me about it? Do Tatsuki and Robert not trust me enough to let me in on the plan? It really makes me feel extremely nervous right now, and I don't know who to trust around here." - Flareon_

So to clear the air, Tatsuki and Robert sat down near Flareon around the fire to discuss the vote last night.

"Sorry we had to leave you out of the vote last night," said Robert, "It was a last minute decision, and there was no time to tell you."

Flareon shook her head, "Well... I don't know if I can believe that. I mean, you could have whispered it to me or something."

"There's no excuse Flareon, and you have to trust us. We would never vote you out of the game. Right now, Marge had to go. She wasn't helping in challenges, and... even more so, she tried to pass off as a non threat, knowing full well she could turn into one." reminded Tatsuki, remembering what Marge said when the Selu tribe first met on Day 20.

" _Marge told us that she was just here to have a good time, and I saw right through it. Even if she wasn't really playing the game... I mean come on, everyone plays the game. She couldn't be ignored, so last night was her last night, and hopefully Hyde and Zatanna appreciate what we did." - Tatsuki_

"Jiro is going home next," said Robert, "We made a deal with Zatanna and Hyde to keep Joneto strong, but... we trust you more than them, Flareon."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Flareon.

Tatsuki nodded, "Absolutely. We wouldn't be having this conversation otherwise. We will be strong nonetheless together as a trio, and whatever the merge may bring us."

Flareon nodded, "Well... we'll see how that works out. Just.. please keep me informed. I don't wanna be left out in the dust again.."

Robert smiled at her, "Promise. That won't happen again, alright?"

" _It sucks to be left out in the dust, but right now, I don't have many options or places to go right now. Do I trust Tatsuki or Robert? Not a whole lot. But I trust them far more than Jiro, Hyde, or Zatanna. I just need to make it to the merge so I can return to my old Fasasaga alliance, really." - Flareon_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Jiro, Hyde, and Zatanna were discussing something now that the last vote had been dealt with.

"I think the game just fell in our favor last night," explained Jiro, "And I don't even think Tatsuki or Robert know that."

Hyde smirked, "Got that right, man. Leaving Flareon out of the loop, voting out Marge... holy %#%#, I think we just outplayed them into losing the game in just one single vote!"

" _Last night was just a testament to how great we were at the game of Survivor, man! Thanks to Zatanna's master plan, Tatsuki and Robert played into our hands, voted Marge's ass out, and isolated Flareon! I'm like... okay, man, this game is pretty much wrapped up on Selu for us, haha!" - Hyde_

Jiro nodded, "I'll try to work with Flareon for the time being. I don't want her to become a victim of this whole mess. For now... just trust me."

Zatanna nodded, "But... you said you had a plan if we helped you out here. Is this your plan? Or is there more to it then what you're letting on?"

Jiro's lips twitched a little bit. He then nodded his head, reaching into his pocket, "Well, if you really want to make sure that I'm telling the truth, then this will clear that thought up." He then pulled out the Heicheu immunity idol.

Zatanna was slightly surprised that he was so much as willing to show it off, but then smiled, "I knew you had it, Jiro... just instinct I guess. I'm glad you're willing to show us."

"I need your trust right now, and you need mine," explained Jiro, "Showing you the idol is key to gaining trust. Now regardless of what Flareon does... we will have the majority next tribal council."

Both Hyde and Zatanna nodded, shaking Jiro's hand one by one.

" _I'm more than willing to use my hidden immunity idol next tribal council. The idol can be both a curse and a gift at the same time. If I dispose of the idol now, when we merge, the target on my back decreases and I can return to fading in the background while the merge happens around me." - Jiro_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 24

Down by the beach, Jordan and Beat were busy cleaning off some fish that were caught via some fish traps. They were also discussing the past.

"Dude, I just hope whatever happened in Heroes vs. Villains doesn't get in the way of anything on this season." said Beat.

Jordan shook his head, "Nah, shouldn't have to. I mean, I know Ben's still pissed about it... but hey, that's his loss."

Beat rolled his eyes, "Yeah, dunno what's up with that guy. And he keeps calling me the bitter one! Seriously, dude?"

" _In Heroes vs. Villains, Beat was sort of the wild card towards the end of the season. He tried to play his way, and it cost him the game in the end. Out here, maybe Beat will prove to be a better ally than before. I know I can trust Metal Mario, but Dixie... I dunno about her. She's the wild card." - Jordan_

"So.. what are you thinking right now?" asked Jordan.

Beat shrugged, "Right now... anything that will get me and Littlefoot to the merge, dude. I mean, Heicheu was a huge %#%#show. I'm lucky to even make it out of that mess."

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, no kidding... I think you and Littlefoot would be greatly appreciated with the Fasasaga group, man. That said, how's Littlefoot?"

"Littlefoot's loyal to a T, dude," confirmed Beat with a smirk, "He's pretty much in the boat with me no matter what. He's my extra vote, and you can count on that."

" _Littlefoot and I have some issues, but I know Littlefoot is going to be loyal here, because he has nobody else to protect him but me. So like, yeah, we're going to team up with Fasasaga because that's basically the winning team right now, dude! If you don't jump on board, prepare to lose." - Beat_

Jordan chuckled, "Dude, that sounds way better then what Metal Mario was offering me. He didn't seem that confident that Dixie was on board."

Beat shrugged, "Well, believe me. With Littlefoot and I, you got five locked votes. Straight up, dude."

"Perfect," smirked Jordan, "Raine's going home first. Likely Dixie will go home next immediately after if we continue to lose. Shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Beat shook his head, "Hell no, dude! Get them both out of here!" He then shook hands with Jordan, confirming their alliance.

" _Looks like Raine's pretty much screwed the minute we lose an immunity challenge, but it will be the next vote after that will become the problem. Do we trust Heicheu? Or Selu? Dixie's a huge problem because Metal Mario doesn't seem 100% confident she's loyal, honestly. That's a problem." - Jordan_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Garrus, Raine, and Mordin were busy getting the fire ready to cook up a fishy breakfast.

"You know," said Raine, looking over at Mordin, "You never really talk about yourself often. You just seem like an ordinary scientist. Why's that?"

Mordin shook his head, "Got nothing to talk about. Not an interesting person. Just do science for a living. Nothing too exciting."

" _Mordin's the biggest mystery to me out of anyone on this tribe. I know him from Ultimates, but even back then, he was oddly quiet about his life stories. He never talks about himself, and seems fully concentrated on the game. I would really like to know what makes this salarian tick." - Raine_

Garrus chuckled, "Now, I know that's a lie, Mordin. What about your work in curing the genophage?"

"Genophage was a mistake. Regrets all around," sighed Mordin, "Thought it would stabilize krogan. Sadly, only made things worse."

"What happened with that?" asked Raine.

"The Krogan Genophage was put in place to prevent the krogan race of our world from repopulating," explained Garrus, "My race was responsible for unleashing it on their people, but it was developed by the salarian race."

"Krogan extremely violent. Prone to causing disasters. Could use that power to take over and destroy other races. In the end, we were the true monsters." replied Mordin, closing his eyes.

" _No good can come from genocide. Spent my life atoning for salarian sins. In the end, genophage cured. Krogan were freed, allowed to build their world once more. Not enough time in my life to watch genocide unfold. Needed to stop it. Glad it's all over. More time to focus on remaining life." - Mordin_

"That's horrible," frowned Raine, "I know neither of you had anything to do about it, but that's horrible what they did to those poor creatures. Being a half elf, I know what it's like to face diversity and hatred from regular elves."

"I know what you mean, Raine. I, for one, am glad our galaxy has come together to live in peace. No more genophage, no more reapers, just a peaceful life ahead of us." replied Garrus.

"Couldn't agree more, Garrus Vakarian." replied Mordin with a light smile.

" _Ever since the defeat of the reapers, our galaxy has lived in peace from any major threats. Nowadays, the worse you get is a common thief in the Citadel, or a group of thugs causing trouble. No outworldly threats coming to invade us. For a common officer like myself, that's just how I like it." - Garrus_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 24

Sitting down inside the shelter, Nightwolf, Bayonetta, and Squall were talking about a few things. They finally had time to discuss the new alliance, as Mickey was out swimming, and Ben and Andrew were out filling water jugs. Nightwolf was busy sharpening the tribe's knife.

"I'm sorry, but I just need to get this out of the way right now," said Bayonetta, looking over at Nightwolf, "You're not going to be a spy for your original tribe, are you?"

Nightwolf glared at her, "Hardly. It is unlike me to play the game like this... but perhaps change is necessary for my game. The spirits have already approved of my decision as it may be."

Squall nodded, "We can trust Nightwolf. But can we trust you, Bayonetta?"

"Of course you can. Isn't that what I told you the last time we spoke?" replied Bayonetta.

"I'm just making sure," replied Squall, "After all, you have to understand this is a huge risk working with someone like you, and all."

" _Working with Bayonetta is a huge risk for my game, because she's repulsive, she's manipulative, but the thing working for her is that she's alone in the game. We also share common enemies and threats, so working together to take those threats out might help out in the long run. Still, it's risky." - Squall_

Bayonetta shrugged, "Oh well... you will learn to trust me, Squall, Nightwolf. I have already started my work in attempting to flip Andrew the morning after Reala's elimination... you may not like it, but we may need to send that superfan home."

"Hmm? Mickey? That's certainly out of the blue." commented Nightwolf, unsure about voting Mickey out before Ben or Andrew.

"Maybe for you, but we can get Mickey out of here, then the rest does not matter," explained Bayonetta, "We will have the numbers, they will not. All it will take is flipping Andrew to vote Mickey out."

"But perhaps we could do it the other way around?" suggested Nightwolf, "Tell Mickey and Ben that Andrew is going against them... and vote Andrew out?"

" _Voting off Mickey is not the right move. He's hardly a threat at this point in the game. When you have such large threats like Ben Tan and Andrew Miller, well... it's hard to ignore them. Sometimes it's not the baby steps you need to take, it's the big steps, and sometimes in Survivor, that matters." - Nightwolf_

"I would rather not play both sides of the fence," replied Bayonetta, "You start playing like that, and they'll be sure to exchange stories with one another, and then we will be three against three."

Squall nodded his head, "Yeah... Bayonetta's right, Nightwolf. I agree that Mickey isn't the biggest threat to vote off right now... but it's the safest bet. Andrew flips, he goes home, we have the numbers."

Nightwolf sighed a little, before saying, "Well, I won't argue about it. I'll just have to trust your instincts, Bayonetta."

"I'm glad you see things my way..." replied Bayonetta, rolling her eyes a little bit.

" _Nightwolf is a bit of a drag for my tastes. Always talking about what's best for the tribe, and do what's right for his lovely spirits or whatever. Squall knows he needs my vote, but Nightwolf doesn't seem to appreciate me quite yet. He better shapen up, or I may just find a way to ruin his life." - Bayonetta_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Andrew and Ben were filling up the water jug and discussing alliances and trust while doing so.

"I just want to talk to you about Mickey," said Andrew, "I'm just a little nervous about him."

Ben shook his head, "I don't think you have to be, man. But what's on your mind about him?"

"You saw what he did to Jake in Yoshi Desert," explained Andrew, "What? Do you think he'll seriously just go with us to the end just for him to lose?"

Ben chuckled, "That's a bold statement for you to make, Andrew. I mean, we're almost half way into the game. Maybe we'll suck and he'll beat us. You never know."

"But do we want him to?" asked Andrew.

" _I want Ben to be thinking long term. We have four votes with me, him, Nightwolf, and Mickey. We can drop Mickey, and keep a solid three with Nightwolf, and take out Bayonetta and Squall. I just can't trust Mickey moving forward. He's going to have to turn on us if he wants to win this game." - Andrew_

"True... true... but still, I gave my word to him, and I'm not going to break that. I always stay true to my word. My first word, and you know that about me." said Ben.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, I know. Still, this is the Final Showdown, Ben. We can't just play the same way as before. If we don't adapt, we're going to be the losers. Especially you and I, who have to fight to stay because we ARE the biggest threats."

"But... don't you think laying back and just... you know... letting the others do all the talking is just as good? If you overplay, it's not going to help you much." warned Ben.

"You're pretty relaxed about this, Ben... you must feel comfortable in that strategy. I just... I'm sorry, I just can't." sighed Andrew.

Ben smiled, and placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder, "Dude, it's fine. Just relax.. Mickey's not a problem right now. He's trustworthy. We have bigger things to worry about, like Bayonetta, for instance."

Andrew nodded, before returning to the duty of filling up the water jugs, deciding to no longer discuss the subject.

" _Andrew's getting paranoid, and... you know what, hey, to each his own I guess. It's nice to see Andrew in a vulnerable spot for once. I've never really seen him like this in his last three seasons. Should he be worried? Not right now, but later down the road he should, because shields wear out over time." - Ben_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Joneto, Fasasaga, getting your first look at the new Selu tribe; Marge voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody seemed that upset about Marge leaving. Ben and Mickey were a little sad about their ally going home.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Packers on it.

"Well, it's the Packers coin, so before I announce the twist, I just want to say congratulations on making it to the Top 20," smiled Jeff, "We're back to the basics of a normal season of Survivor, and that means... exactly what it means this round; back to basics. No major twists, just a freebie."

Everyone nodded their heads, comfortable with the freebie happening.

"For today's challenge, it's going to be a bowling competition from past seasons of Survivor. Only this time it will be a three way battle to knock down as many pins as possible! At the end of five rounds, whichever tribe has knocked over the most pins wins immunity and reward."

"For your reward you will leave here, and be taken to a beautiful Hot Springs resort, where you will enjoy the luxuries of said hot springs, including a fantastic lunch. Let's get started."

With five players participating, all three tribes had to sit out a few players. Fasasaga sat out Nightwolf, Joneto sat out Mordin, Garrus, and Littlefoot, and Selu sat out Flareon.

"Okay for the first round, we have Mickey, Beat, and Hyde all facing off against eachother! Survivors ready? GO!"

Like a normal game of bowling, each player would have two rolls to get as many pins as possible. On the first roll, Beat and Mickey didn't get too many. Neither did Hyde, but he had a cleaner roll. The second rolls were much better, and knocked over more pins. Hyde got 8 pins, while both Beat and Mickey knocked over 6 pins.

"Selu takes an early lead with 8 pins! Joneto and Fasasaga are tied with 6!"

Hyde did a little fist pump, and celebrated with his tribe. Both Beat and Mickey weren't too bothered, as it was only the first round, and another round could change everything.

"Time for the second round! Going up this time will be Ben Tan, Jordan, and Robert! Survivors ready? GO!"

Jordan so far had the best roll out of any competitor thus far, knocking over a fair share of pins. Ben and Robert's first rolls were awkward, and didn't get many pins. The next throws were much better, and Jordan managed to knock over a few more pins on his second roll. Ben got 5 pins, Jordan got 8 pins, and Robert knocked over 6 pins.

"We are tied with 14 pins each for Joneto and Selu! Fasasaga still trails with 11 pins total!"

Jordan hooted and hollered with his tribe, hoping to win this challenge for the Joneto tribe. Ben was a little disappointed he didn't get more pins on his turn, and Robert shrugged it off, knowing Selu was still in it.

"The third round nears it's ugly head! Going up are Andrew, Dixie Kong, and Jiro! Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew's luck was absolutely terrible in this round. He missed a ton of pins on his first roll, and his second roll was not any better, and it was a big disappointment. Dixie and Jiro on the other hand nailed it completely, almost getting perfect strikes, but only missed two pins each on the first roll, forcing them to only get 9 pins each after the second roll due to the last two being spread apart. Andrew's final total was 3 pins.

"Wow! That was a close call! Joneto and Selu are still tied with 23 pins! Fasasaga falls behind with 14 pins!"

Andrew shook his head, apologizing to his tribe for his performance, to which they accepted easily. Dixie cheered with her tribe, while Jiro high fived members of his tribe.

"Only two more rounds left to go! For this fourth round, we have Bayonetta, Metal Mario, and Tatsuki going on up! Survivors ready? GO!"

Bayonetta did terrible in this challenge, but she was secretly throwing it. She knew they weren't winning, and it was pointless to continue to play against the two other tribes. Meanwhile, Tatsuki had two great rolls, but didn't get a strike. Metal Mario did poorly on his first one, but made up for it on his second roll. Bayonetta only had 3 pins knocked over, Metal Mario had 6, and Tatsuki had a grand total of 8 pins.

"Selu takes the lead with 31 pins! Joneto had 29 pins, and Fasasaga trails with only 17!"

Bayonetta shrugged it off, pretending to look frustrated with herself when she walked back to her tribe mat. Nightwolf looked a little disappointed in her. Metal Mario and Tatsuki celebrated with their tribes, with the final round in sight to change everything.

"It's time for the final round. This could change everything. Leonhart, Raine, Zatanna, one of you will win reward for your tribe, as well as immunity for your tribe. Survivors ready? GO!"

Much like Bayonetta before, Squall didn't give it 100% at the challenge, especially considering there was no way for Fasasaga to win this challenge to begin with. However, he wasn't trying to deliberately throw the challenge like Bayonetta did. His rolls were bad, but he didn't really aim them right at all. With Raine and Zatanna on the other hand, both women did excellent with their timed rolls, knocking down many pins.

"Squall knocked over only 4 pins, totaling Fasasaga's score to 21. No reward or immunity for Fasasaga today. It comes down to Joneto and Selu. Raine's total was 7 pins, giving Joneto 36 pins. Zatanna needs to have knocked 6 or more pins over to win..."

…

…

…

"...and she did. Exactly 6 pins knocked over for Selu! That means, SELU WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Selu hugged and cheered.

"Great job, Selu! You were in the running from start to finish, and nobody gave up one time during the challenge! After a poor loss in the last immunity challenge, you don't have to worry about said challenge tomorrow, as you will be safe from the vote! Not only that, but you will be enjoying a day at the hot springs! Enjoy yourselves! Fasasaga, Joneto, got nothing for you. I will see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Selu Day 24

The six members of the Selu tribe arrived at the hot springs. The hot springs were a beautiful location in the Green Hill Zone.

Robert looked off in the distance and smiled, "Wow, from this view, you can see the Marble Zone from here! Man, that brings back memories.."

"Really?" asked Tatsuki, a little surprised they would be so close, but she clearly didn't know the geography of Sonic's world.

" _Today's win was amazing. We really needed it. We didn't need Marge on our tribe. She would have lost it for us today, so I can say I'm glad we voted her out. Today will be a day to relax, and come back together as a tribe. Hey, it's been ugly for us, and... heh, we need to relax and chill out, man." - Robert_

"Will you be able to join us in the hot springs, Flareon?" asked Jiro, curiously. He knew that now with Flareon as a fire type, she and water did not get along as well as they once did when she was an Eevee.

Flareon twisted her face around, unsure, "Well uhh... I mean it is a hot springs, right? If it's warm water it shouldn't be that bad, right..?"

Zatanna smiled at Flareon, "Well, if you're worried, I can cast a spell on you, Flareon, and make you waterproof?"

"Ooh! That would be amazing!" giggled Flareon, a big smile on her face when Zatanna said that. She really wanted to share the experience with her tribe members.

" _The location we live in is just so beautiful and I really want to share the experience with the people I've lived with for the last 4 or 5 days! With this reward, we will really come back as a stronger, more unified tribe. I think we are the strongest tribe right now, and I think we can keep this up!" - Flareon_

Zatanna waved her hand around, and pointed at Flareon, "Foorpretaw!" Flareon sparkled a little bit. She was now waterproof, but it wasn't going to last for the rest of the game, however.

"It's not going to be permanent," replied Zatanna, "Tomorrow morning it should wear off.. but for today, you need to spend this time with us, and enjoy what we will enjoy!"

"Yeah, exactly! Thank you Zatanna!" smiled Flareon.

Soon, everyone but Flareon got in their bathing suits, and everyone took a seat in the hot springs. Champagne was handed out to everyone, although Flareon and Jiro politely declined it.

"Here's to a new unified Selu tribe!" toasted Tatsuki, "No more losing, no more fighting, we will come back stronger than ever!"

Everyone clinked their glasses together, agreeing to the proposal Tatsuki offered.

" _With Marge going home last night, I think we were able to come closer together as a tribe. Zatanna was right, Joneto can't be split apart. We need to work together, and I think that vote brought myself, Robert, Hyde, and Zatanna closer together, and I think we'll be able to keep that bond going." - Tatsuki_

"Man, this is the life," smirked Hyde, "No tribal council, no one going home for at least three more days... let's just get to the merge, dude."

Zatanna nodded, "I don't know when we're merging... it could be tomorrow... it could be when it normally happening; at the Final 12."

"That's a lot of votes before that even happens. They might as well just drag this season out before we start cutting eachother's throats." chuckled Robert.

"I rather it not come to that." replied Jiro calmly, leaning against the hot spring rocks.

" _I'm rather glad for this reward. The game goes on a break for our tribe, and we can take a breather before the game starts back up. Even though I have the hidden immunity idol, and there's a chance we could flip Flareon... I want it out of my hands. Even if she flips, I think I may have to use it." - Jiro_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 24

Sitting down inside the shelter, Jordan, Garrus, and Mordin were exchanging some information with one another based on what's happened since the swap.

"So, what's been going on around here? It's been awhile since you last reported to us." asked Garrus.

Jordan chuckled, "Sorry, but I've been busy myself trying to get the numbers, and hey, both Selu and Heicheu want to help us get to the Final 5."

"Interesting. Wasn't expecting Heicheu. Left field choice." replied Mordin.

" _I want to stay loyal to my Fasasaga bros, but let's face it, this game is going to turn cutthroat. When the timing is right, Mordin and Garrus have to be split up. Right now... not the right time. First thing's first, Raine's got to get the hell out. Then we have to pick a side, which will show our cards." - Jordan_

"Honestly, the way I look at it," explained Jordan, "I trust Beat and Littlefoot far more than Metal Mario and Dixie. Metal Mario didn't sound confident that Dixie was loyal. Beat says Littlefoot is a loyal vote, so... that's a locked five votes? I mean, that's bingo right there."

Garrus nodded softly, "Yeah, I suppose... guess that means once we vote Raine out, the next to go will be Dixie. If we get two threats out of here before we merge, I think we have it won."

"Not certain yet," reminded Mordin, "Selu and Heicheu could still team up. Must keep them interested with deals. Nothing is certain quite yet. Must work to achieve trust."

" _Selu and Heicheu wish to work with us. Interesting none the less. However, nothing is set in stone until the votes are read. Decision is final. Someone goes home, and it is not one of us. Goes in our favor? Set for the merge and onward. Not in our favor? Fasasaga in trouble. Problematic." - Mordin_

"Mordin's right. I'm still going to string these guys along, and hopefully none of them start teaming up against us. Raine's gotta go first. We would be making a death wish if she does not go out first." warned Jordan.

"Indeed. Must get to work the minute Raine Sage goes home. Will become important to stay strong and together as an alliance." agreed Mordin.

Garrus nodded, "I'll leave this to you, Jordan. For now, Mordin will continue to be our strategist, planning out our moves moving forward... and I'll be making sure that this tribe continues to win immunity challenges from here on out."

Both Mordin and Jordan agreed with Garrus' words. All three players shook hands with one another before leaving the shelter together.

" _I'm pretty sure there could be a target on our backs. Fasasaga is the only tribe here that has three members as opposed to only one or two. To counter that, we have to keep promising the world to Selu and Heicheu moving forward. We can't let them work together against us, otherwise it's over." - Garrus_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Littlefoot and Dixie were talking to one another about alliances, and to do about Beat and Metal Mario.

"Do you think we'll be able to make this work?" asked Littlefoot, a little worried.

Dixie sighed, "You know... I don't know. I mean, Metal Mario's a little hard headed... and no doubt Beat's no different from him. We might be doing this all for nothing."

" _I made an alliance with Littlefoot and Raine a couple of days ago, and Raine said that we need to sway our former allies in Metal Mario and Beat against the Fasasaga trio. However... I'm just not sure if it's possible. Metal Mario and Beat seem like they will not listen to us, and that just sucks..." - Dixie_

"I don't want to give up on Raine, though," sighed Littlefoot, "I made that deal with her, and I don't want to go back on it."

Dixie shook her head, "I know, it sucks. Raine has to go eventually, and this may be the right time to send her home before she gets the power."

Littlefoot sighed again, "I won't vote Raine out. I will do my best to convince Beat to turn against Fasasaga before it's too late. You need to work on Metal Mario. I'm not giving up on this."

"You really sound determined... I like that about you. Yeah... you're right. We can't give up on her." smiled Dixie.

" _One of my mistakes last season, despite my 9-0-0 victory, was just not fighting hard enough. I didn't fight for Roxanne, I didn't fight for Monita, I just folded or was just too weak to save them. I want to work with people I can respect and trust... not with people who are rude and arrogant." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 24

Nightwolf, Ben, and Mickey were in the middle of the camp area for the time being. Mickey and Ben were sitting down near the fire, while Nightwolf was busy chopping wood.

"We haven't had a talk like this in a while," said Ben, "So... let's talk! Us three former Selu members just chilling out alone at camp!"

"But what would you like to talk about? What is there left to talk about?" asked Nightwolf.

Ben shrugged, "I mean... just talk about our future? Marge is gone, so that's a hit for Selu. I want all of us to be strong together once we merge. We have our next two votes lined up; Bayonetta and then Leon. I mean Squall, sorry."

" _Marge going home last night sucked. Joneto's definitely shaping up to be a strong tribe quite honestly... they are picking off all the singles. At the same time though, Squall's made it sound like Joneto is weak and ununified. Is he telling the truth, or did he lie to us? We may never know." - Ben_

"Do you think the four Joneto members on Selu teamed up to take Marge out? Because that's what I think." said Mickey.

Ben shrugged, "Perhaps that's the case. If it is, we may have to think about voting Squall out before Bayonetta."

Nightwolf shook his head immediately, "No. I will not agree to that plan. Squall may not be trustworthy... but Bayonetta is far worse. I will not vote Squall out before Bayonetta, and that is my final word on that."

" _While I need to disguise my alliance with Squall and Bayonetta, Bayonetta disappointed me today at the challenge. She threw that challenge like it meant nothing to us. We still had a chance, and there she is pretending like it meant nothing. If she ends up upsetting the spirits, she will upset me." - Nightwolf_

Nightwolf continued to talk, setting the ax to the side, "Do you honestly believe voting off Squall will weaken Joneto? Bayonetta can't be trusted. What if she joins them at the merge?"

Mickey looked over at Ben, "I mean... he's not wrong. Bayonetta's going to play this game however she wishes. She knows she can't win as someone who was already voted off before."

"Yeah, that's true. I just think Squall's a wild card. So far, those players have been voted off since the swap," explained Ben, "We voted off Reala, and Selu voted off Marge. Maybe it's our turn to take out another wild card."

Nightwolf sighed, "I still believe it's a mistake, Ben Tan. You need to think a little more clearly. Think about what you believe feels right. Would you rather play this game with Squall still around... or Bayonetta? Truthfully and without factoring in alliances."

"Well... right now? I'd rather play with Squall." replied Ben.

" _Nightwolf's made a good point. Squall... he's a smart guy. He's quiet, he doesn't stir the pot, and he's someone that I can rely on to not stab me in the back. Bayonetta on the other hand... she's all about stirring the pot. She will stab you in the front and laugh about it. She can't be trusted at all." - Ben_

"Think about it, Ben, Mickey," replied Nightwolf, "There is still a game to be played. There are individuals that cannot be trusted. Keep that in mind."

Both Ben and Mickey nodded at Nightwolf's words. Nightwolf resumed chopping wood after the discussion died down.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Andrew and Bayonetta were having a talk about voting lines and what needed to happen.

"How are you feeling, Andrew? Still thinking about what I told you?" asked Bayonetta.

Andrew shook his head, "I feel a little uneasy, Bayonetta. I can't trust Mickey, but at the same time, I just don't know if I can trust you."

" _If I'm going to vote against Mickey, I need to know if I can trust Bayonetta. She's a hard individual to trust, and if I can't trust her, then I can't willingly vote Mickey out knowing that she won't have my back after the fact. That's what Survivor is all about; you have to make moves at the right time." - Andrew_

Bayonetta nodded, "Hmph. Well, that's simple enough. Look at it this way, Andrew... you will have three votes going against Mickey if you choose to vote with us. Myself... Squall... and Nightwolf."

Andrew nodded softly, "I... I see... okay then. If I vote Mickey out next, am I screwed? Or will I have safety to the merge?"

"If you vote Mickey out, then I will ensure that Ben and Nightwolf are the next two boots," confirmed Bayonetta, "Trust me. You will be glad you made this move. You will be guaranteeing yourself a spot in the merge, and working with allies that have your back."

" _I could care less about Andrew. If he votes out Mickey, he's pretty much sealing his own fate. But that's what I don't want him to know. I need him to think that voting out Mickey would be key for his game. In reality, it will only be the beginning of the end for Andrew Miller. Perfect, huh?" - Bayonetta_

Andrew nodded, "I'll give it more thought, Bayonetta... but you're gaining my trust little by little. Keep that up if you really want me to vote with you guys."

"To be fair Andrew, we're voting with you," corrected Bayonetta, "We would prefer Ben to go home instead.. but if you prefer that Mickey goes home.. then we will vote alongside you. That's all I can say."

Andrew nodded once more, "Fair enough... thank you, Bayonetta."

" _While I haven't made up my mind yet, I think Bayonetta made a terrible mistake exposing her alliance to me. Nightwolf's turned on Ben and Mickey, and if I decide to not vote with them, I can expose him. But for right now... I don't know what I'm going to do, but I have ammunition against them." - Andrew_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area. Selu, already having immunity, did not show up.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both of you, Joneto and Fasasaga."

Jordan and Mickey did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Virmire, you will select four players, one at a time, to swim out, and drag a treasure chest from the starting platform to the shore. Once you have all four treasure chests at the shore, one tribe member must open them with a key. However, they can only be opened in a specific order. In each chest is a key that opens the next chest, and so on, so forth. First tribe to open their chests in the right order, wins immunity, is safe for at least another two days. Losers go to tribal council, another winner will be sent home. Lets get started."

Fasasaga

Getting the chests in order: Nightwolf, Squall, Andrew, Ben

Key Puzzle: Mickey

Joneto

Getting the chests in order: Beat, Dixie, Jordan, Metal Mario

Key Puzzle: Mordin

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Nightwolf and Beat dove into the water, and made their way towards the first treasure chest underwater. While Beat was weaker than Nightwolf, Beat was definitely faster than Nightwolf. He hauled the chest underwater to the shore. Nightwolf was closing in, but he was definitely slow while occasionally going up for breathes.

Dixie was next up for Joneto, going just as fast as Beat was. She dove underwater, and started to haul the chest as best she could. She took a longer time than Beat did, but with enough effort, she was able to push it all the way to shore. Nightwolf also made it back to shore with his first chest.

Squall and Jordan were up next, and both men dove into the water. Both men were physically strong guys, so hauling the chest would not be difficult. However, Jordan was heavier, and he was not a fast swimmer compared to Squall. Squall managed to get the second chest to shore, tying up the two tribes in the challenge.

Andrew was up next for Fasasaga, and he wanted this challenge to be the one he did well in after a few poor performances in previous challenges. He made it to the third chest, and even surpassed the slow, heavy Jordan underwater. Jordan was going up for breathes every few minutes. Hauling the chest was no problem for him, but swimming and hauling the chest was not easy to do.

With Andrew back at shore, it came down to Ben to extend the lead for Fasasaga. Ben dove underwater, and unhooked the final chest from the ocean floor. Even though Ben caught up to Jordan underwater, both men made it to shore at the same time. Jordan fell on his back, catching his breath.

Metal Mario was up next for Joneto, and unlike the other players, Metal Mario ran underwater due to his massive weight. Meanwhile, Mickey was busy trying to figure out the order in which the chests needed to be unlocked. Mickey wanted to find a solution fast, as once Metal Mario came back, Mordin would be in control, and he was a beast at puzzles.

In the end...

…

…

…

...even though Metal Mario made it back to shore with the final chest for Joneto, Mickey finally figured out the combination of chests, and once the final chest was unlocked, he pulled out the yellow Fasasaga flag inside, and waved it with pride.

"MICKEY'S GOT IT! FASASAGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Fasasaga hugged and cheered.

"Strong comeback by the Fasasaga tribe! You started out weak from the beginning of the swap, and now you managed to defeat one of the strongest tribes from the start of the swap! Excellent work, no tribal council! Joneto, sadly, after almost six days of living together, it ends tonight. One of you will be going home after 25 long days. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Joneto Day 25

With the first tribal council for the new Joneto tribe looming around the corner, everything was on the line. One wrong move, and someone was not going to like seeing their torch get snuffed tonight.

Off to the side of camp, Garrus, Mordin, and Jordan were quietly discussing the vote to themselves.

"Raine tonight? I'm just making sure in the event something changed." said Garrus.

Jordan nodded, "Raine has to go tonight. One of the biggest threats out there, we would be morons not to send her home."

" _Tonight, we lost the challenge, I feel a little at blame for it. But uhh... I need to pick myself up, and try harder the next time! Tonight, I feel safe, my alliance is safe, and we'll be sending Raine home, man. She's one of the most influential women out here, and she could do damage if she stays." - Jordan_

"Sure you have the numbers?" asked Mordin, "Need to make sure before we make a mistake."

Jordan nodded, "I'll keep Selu and Heicheu in touch for now, guys. I'll keep promising them the world and all, so... leave it to me, okay?"

"We've put our faith and trust in you Jordan," replied Garrus, crossing his arms, "Do not mess it up now by being careless."

Jordan shook his head, "Dude, no, I won't be careless. Tonight, things will go our way. Promise!"

" _Jordan Smith. Been useful running around scrambling. Was what he did best on former Fasasaga tribe. Will come in handy tonight to send Raine Sage home. Smart woman. Wish I got to know her better. Sadly, part of the game. Must send her home tonight before she gets stronger." - Mordin_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Raine, Littlefoot, and Dixie were all discussing the vote.

"So out of the three members of Fasasaga," asked Dixie, "Which one do you think we need to vote off tonight?"

Raine looked over at her, "Well when you look at all the crucial details.. there's one person in that group that has proven himself to be a true underdog. That would be Mordin."

"Mordin? Really? I would have said Jordan, but I guess I can see why you would say Mordin." replied Littlefoot.

" _Mordin is by far my biggest competition by far. He's a smart man, and has proven himself to be skilled at all of the puzzle challenges we've had so far. Not only that, but he is the brains of the operation. If we vote him out, Garrus and Jordan have nobody. They will falter without him around." - Raine_

Raine nodded, "Mordin knew what to do when he was isolated and by himself at the end of Survivor Virmire. We've never seen Jordan or Garrus in that situation. They may not be able to underdog it to the end like Mordin did."

"Yeah, that's true. Once we merge, Mordin will dominate at the puzzles, and when he's not, he's going to fade into the background," replied Dixie, "He's got to go tonight. Him going home also splits him and Garrus up."

"What you two need to do is just get Beat and Metal Mario on your side again... if you don't, I'm probably going home. So I will spend this time packing up and let the others think I know I'm going home. I'm giving you two a chance to shine and show me what you're made of." smiled Raine.

" _I wouldn't say I'm giving up. I'm more or less not going to try to save myself. If I plant the seeds in Dixie and Littlefoot's minds, they will go to work for me, and scramble for me. I managed to survive without scrambling too much in Redemption Island, so it's not like it's a stupid strategy." - Raine_

Both Dixie and Littlefoot looked extremely determined to save Raine tonight. So after shaking her hand, both Littlefoot and Dixie split off to go find their former tribe members.

Littlefoot walked into the forest area, looking all over for Beat. A few minutes later, Beat caught up to him from behind.

"Littlefoot! There you are, little dude, I've been looking all over for ya!" smirked Beat.

Littlefoot was a little startled, but he smiled at Beat, "Oh! Well uhh.. I've been looking for you as well, actually. What a coincidence!"

"Well great, because I have some news for you," explained Beat, clapping his hands together, "Tonight, we'll be voting Raine off, and we secured ourselves a Top 5 in this tribe with Fasasaga! I told you we would make it work!"

Littlefoot nodded, "Yeah, that's great... good for you, but... Beat? I think it's a big uhh... I think you're making a big mistake."

" _Beat's extremely good at this game, and it makes me wonder why he's so blind to the fact that Raine is a huge threat! If Raine goes home, wouldn't that make him the next biggest target on our tribe? Heicheu is already down to three members, so... it would only make things harder for us." - Littlefoot_

Beat raised an eyebrow, "Say what now, little dude? Why would it be a mistake to cut one of the best players out here?"

"Because if you vote Raine off, who do you think becomes the next biggest threat?" asked Littlefoot, before pointing his hoof at him, "You will, Beat!"

"Me? Seriously? Maybe you're right, but we'll have this great alliance protecting us, Littlefoot," reminded Beat, "There's nothing wrong that could come out of that."

"Well... what if Fasasaga decides to work with Selu instead of us? Ever thought of that? They're going to play the middle, Beat... trust me." said Littlefoot.

" _I always thought Littlefoot was going to be my extra vote.. but here he comes telling me how I should play the game! That said... he made a lot of good points, dude. Raine is a huge threat, and keeping her around... that could shield me from standing out as the biggest threat, right? So... we'll see." - Beat_

"We should vote for Mordin tonight," continued Littlefoot, "He's a smart guy, he's paired with Garrus... it's the best move to get rid of him. Think about it, Beat... and come back to me when you have an answer."

Beat nodded, a little shocked that Littlefoot was starting to become more to him than just an 'extra vote'. He had a lot to think about, given Littlefoot's many points.

Meanwhile, Dixie and Metal Mario were discussing the vote while sitting around the fire. Dixie was eating a last minute supper of rice and beans.

"You need to hear me out tonight, Metal Mario," explained Dixie, whispering, "I know you want to work with Fasasaga... but they're the biggest group. We need to split Mordin and Garrus up."

Metal Mario blinked, "Whoa.. really? But... we're missing a grand opportunity to get rid of someone who's such a major threat in Raine."

Dixie nodded, "I know, I know... we can always take another shot at Raine later... but tonight, she's got nobody on her side. Garrus and Mordin do. If we send Mordin out... it isolates Garrus, and isolates Jordan."

" _I have the hidden immunity idol, but I don't want to use it on Raine to guarantee she stays and Mordin goes home. If I can't save Raine, then sadly it's game over for her. I'd rather rely on my ability and Littlefoot's ability to flip Metal Mario and Beat back on board, and turn against Fasasaga." - Dixie_

"Well... that's a good argument you're making there... but I think we could make something work with Jordan at least," continued Metal Mario, "He promised that he might make a Final 3 with you, me, and him."

Dixie rolled her eyes, "Yeah.. and I wonder if he promised that same deal to Beat and Littlefoot. Look, he was friends with Beat from Heroes vs. Villains! What do you think he's going to do?"

Metal Mario shook his head, "I mean, it's a new season, Dixie, maybe it's changed?"

"I wouldn't be so sure on that, Metal Mario," sighed Dixie, "Tonight, we have better chance of moving forward if we just send Mordin home instead of Raine. Her time will come... but tonight, it has to be Mordin."

Metal Mario nodded softly, unsure of what to think. He wanted to make a big move, but he also wanted to take out players that were going to turn into such large threats at the merge.

" _Tonight's a big vote. Dixie makes a lot of great points, but I think it's worth looking into the deal Jordan is offering before we slam the door immediately in his face, you know? Raine is such a big threat that I think we will regret tonight's decision if she's not the one leaving. So..." - Metal Mario_

– – – – –

The Joneto tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys started out strong back on Day 20, but that strength has either decreased, or Selu and Fasasaga have improved since voting Reala and Marge out. Raine, being the sole lone Joneto member left on this tribe, do you feel safe at all?" asked Jeff.

Raine lifted up her bags, shaking her head.

"Far from it, Jeff. I came a long way in this game, and I'm prepared to see my name tonight. I'm not ready to go home yet, but I can't use that as an excuse to keep these people from voting me out tonight." replied Raine.

"Jordan, despite there being only one solo Joneto alone and free to vote off, are you sure that it's the right move to make? Or do you think that maybe you could use her as a number?" asked Jeff.

Jordan shrugged.

"I mean, yeah it's come up several times. But we gotta remember... she's Raine Sage. She's considered one of the best winners to ever win this game according to the fans, so... no offense to Raine, though." replied Jordan.

"None taken." replied Raine, gravely.

"Mordin, how do you look at tonight's vote? Is it about preparing for the merge, or keeping the tribe as strong as possible?" asked Jeff.

"Must prepare accordingly for the merge, whenever it may be. Many threats. Too many to count. In fact, would call myself a threat. Not afraid to say that out loud." replied Mordin.

Raine nodded softly.

"Vakarian, satisfied with the vote that you're making tonight? Or do you wish it could have been different?" asked Jeff.

Garrus shook his head.

"I'm not happy about the vote at all. But it's part of the game, and I have to play the game. I do wish things were different, but that's just how it is." replied Garrus.

Raine smiled softly.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Littlefoot, you're up."

– – –

Beat's Vote: Mental challenges are your thing. That's why you're going home. Buh bye. (?)

Jordan's Vote: Massive respect for you as a player, Raine. However, I can't let you stay. (Raine)

Metal Mario's Vote: I don't like the fact I have to make this vote. But it's for the best you go. (?)

Raine's Vote: I wish you were a little more open about yourself. You have interesting stories to tell. (Mordin)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Mordin. (He nodded, looking over at Raine.)

…

Raine. One vote Raine, one vote Mordin. (She nodded, crossing her arms.)

…

…

Raine. Two votes Raine, one vote Mordin.

…

Mordin. Tied two votes Mordin, two votes Raine. (The Fasasaga trio was surprised to see a second vote.)

…

…

Raine. That's three votes Raine, two votes Mordin. (She sighed a little bit.)

…

Mordin. Tied again three votes Mordin, three votes Raine. (Mordin had a puzzled look on his face.)

…

…

…

Mordin. That's four votes Mordin, three votes Raine, one vote left. (Dixie and Littlefoot's faces lit up a little bit, while Jordan looked shocked. Mordin closed his eyes, while Garrus looked irritated.)

…

…

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Dr. Mordin Solus. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Mordin shook his head a little bit. He shook the hands of both Garrus and Jordan before giving his torch up to Jeff. Garrus was not happy, and neither was Jordan. Raine, Dixie, and Littlefoot looked delighted.

"Mordin, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Best of luck, everyone. Play well." said Mordin, before walking out of the tribal council area.

"Looking at all the faces on everyone, I think that's what we like to call a blindside. In a game like Survivor, that's the one thing nobody can predict well enough. I can't wait to see what happens next on this tribe, the next time I see you. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Mordin's Final Words**

"Wasn't expecting tonight to be my last night. Felt I played a quiet, honest game. Feels good to be blindsided. Rather be blindsided than voted off as a weak link. Hope Garrus and Jordan make it out alive. Will be tough, but believe it is possible. Those who turned on us will learn the hard way."

VOTE

Mordin – Dixie, Raine, Metal Mario, Beat, and Littlefoot

Raine – Jordan, Mordin, and Garrus

Sorry for the late upload, had some difficulty getting started on this episode, but we'll be back in action next week!

Sadly, I think I will be canceling Big Brother Fire Emblem Edition. I just can't get into writing Big Brother seasons. I have great ideas... and then it just dies down immediately. I wanted to have fun with it, but... unlike Survivor, Big Brother does not keep my interest. Also, sort of falling out of the Fire Emblem Fates hype, so... I'm sorry to anyone who enjoyed them! At least Final Showdown will stay strong!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Let's take a dive in aquatic exile! Once it was boring but now it's a safe ride!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 As Long As It Ain't Me!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Tatsuki and Robert had to do damage control with Flareon after voting off Marge without her knowing about it. Flareon didn't know what to think about it, but she surely trusted them far more than the others, and she just wanted to make it to the merge. Meanwhile, Jiro showed both Hyde and Zatanna his hidden immunity idol to gain his trust._

 _Of course, there was not going to be much worry for the Selu tribe, as they ended up winning reward later that day! The Selu tribe ended up spending time together and bonding together as a tribe as they soaked in the hot springs of the Green Hill Zone._

 _Over at the Joneto tribe, Beat and Jordan had a conversation about working together, and Beat made some good points about Heicheu being a stronger duo to work with over Selu. This gave Jordan a lot to think about as the game nears closer to the merge. Meanwhile, Mordin, Raine, and Garrus discussed life back home in their worlds._

 _Later that day, Jordan spoke with Garrus and Mordin about which side to work with; Heicheu or Selu. While things didn't matter for now, given that they knew Raine was going to be the first to go, they just needed to keep both Selu and Heicheu duos loyal and unbreakable. Meanwhile, Dixie and Littlefoot wondered if it would be even possible to sway Metal Mario and Beat away from the powerful Fasasaga trio._

 _At the Fasasaga camp, Nightwolf, Squall, and Bayonetta solidified their alliance. Bayonetta brought up voting out Mickey while using Andrew's vote as a fourth vote. However, Nightwolf wasn't sure about it, as Mickey was hardly a threat compared to Ben or Andrew. This didn't put a good taste in Bayonetta's mouth, though. Meanwhile, Andrew spoke with Ben about his concerns about Mickey's loyalty. While Ben sounded confident Mickey would be loyal, Andrew was not so sure about it._

 _Later on in the day, Ben and Mickey were talking to Nightwolf about the future. With Marge gone, it concerned Ben that Joneto was going to be tough to defeat later on. This brought up a reason to vote off Squall before Bayonetta, but Nightwolf shut it down immediately. During all of that, Bayonetta asked Andrew if he was still thinking about flipping, and while things went well, Bayonetta revealed Nightwolf was on her side, and Andrew had ammunition to fight back if he chose not to work with them._

 _At the immunity challenge, Fasasaga started out slow, but they were able to defeat Joneto in a crucial immunity challenge win, sending Joneto to their first tribal council of the swap._

 _Before tribal council, the Fasasaga trio agreed to vote against Raine, and the new alliance of Raine, Dixie, and Littlefoot all agreed to vote against Mordin, seeing him as the brains behind Fasasaga. Dixie and Littlefoot then put the plan to work, doing their best to flip Metal Mario and Beat from voting with Fasasaga. Both Metal Mario and Beat were unsure of who to trust, who to vote out, and if they were making the right decision._

 _At tribal council, both Beat and Metal Mario voted against Mordin instead of Raine, shocking the Fasasaga trio when Mordin was voted out in a 5-3 decision. With Mordin gone, where do Garrus and Jordan go from here? 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Bayonetta, Ben, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Squall**

 **Joneto: Beat, Dixie, Garrus, Jordan, Littlefoot, Metal Mario, and Raine**

 **Selu: Flareon, Hyde, Jiro, Robert, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Joneto Day 26

The tribe returned from tribal council, and a very eventful one at that. Mordin was blindsided, and Garrus and Jordan were on the bottom of the pecking order. Neither one of them were expecting it.

"Damn... well that went well." muttered Garrus, setting his torch with the others.

"Yeah, I can't believe they kept Raine around.. such a dumbass move, man." sighed Jordan, shaking his head.

" _I'm not happy. Mordin was blindsided, and clearly Jordan failed to keep everyone under control. I'm not sure if he tried at all, or if he just didn't promise the best deals. I'm disappointed, and now I'm convinced I have to step up. Jordan had his time. Now it's my turn to save my turian rear." - Garrus_

Jordan clearly wasn't whispering to Garrus, because Raine caught his words. Raine had a light chuckle, "Is it really so bad that I'm still here, Jordan?"

Jordan nodded his head, "Dude, yeah it is! You're one of the most dangerous, intelligent players in this game! It was a good move to try and get you out now!"

"Clearly we just couldn't trust the people we believed in." replied Garrus.

Raine shrugged, "I can't argue with you about that. Mordin may be gone, but you still have me."

"Mordin was by far our best puzzle player on our tribe!" snapped Jordan, "Now that he's gone, once a puzzle comes up, we're going to be beaten easily!"

" _Jordan was played, and I found his reaction quite funny if you asked me. I knew my neck was on the line, and I give all the credit to Dixie and Littlefoot for saving me last night. Now we just need to keep the pace going from here. Garrus and Jordan are the next two to go, so let's not change that." - Raine_

"I wouldn't doubt Raine's puzzle skills either, Jordan," said Dixie, confidently, "She's pretty smart, too! Mordin's an old fart."

Garrus glared at Dixie, "Mordin was old, but he was bright as any youngster at his IQ level."

Metal Mario shook his head, "Can we just get along...? Please? It was just one blindside. I love that you're all passionate about this, but it's a game."

" _Mordin going home definitely set the bomb up at the Joneto camp. I voted Mordin out because honestly, after talking with Dixie, I just couldn't trust Jordan or any of the Fasasaga members. I just wasn't expecting this much back lash. If this is our downfall... I'll take the blame." - Metal Mario_

Soon the light bickering died down at Metal Mario's request. A few moments later, Jordan and Beat walked into the forest to discuss last night's vote, and what was to come in the next couple of days.

"The merge is coming dude," said Beat, "That's why I kept Raine around. If she's around, I'm not the biggest target. That's all."

Jordan nodded, "I don't blame you Beat. You're playing the game and you saw a good chance to make a move. Honestly? I blame Dixie. She and Raine definitely instigated Mordin's ouster. Such a stupid mistake, man..."

Beat blinked, before nodding his head, "Yeah... yeah, exactly. I'm with you on that, dude."

" _Mordin had to go last night. Keeping Raine around keeps the target off my back, and keeps it on Raine! Not to mention, Garrus and Jordan are at the bottom, so... hey, that's three votes I don't have to worry about, dude! That said... game's going to change. This is the Final Showdown, after all." - Beat_

"Here's what I'm thinking," explained Jordan, "I'm more than willing to vote Garrus out of here. Once he's out... you, me, Littlefoot? We have to get Metal Mario on our side, and split up Dixie and Raine."

Beat nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like our best play right now, dude. The girls are going to show us up in this game. They always do, because women, you know... they're smart, dude. Smarter than us guys!"

"Exactly! That's my point!" smirked Jordan, "Right now... let's just keep it normal. Vote off Garrus next... then we work on flipping Metal Mario over. We got a deal?"

Beat nodded, shaking Jordan's hand, "Let's do it, dude!"

" _With Mordin gone, it's time for yet again another game change. I have to adapt to the blindsides, or risk myself getting the boot. Garrus was a good ally, but he serves no higher purpose now that Mordin's gone. His leadership is all that he's good for now. Sorry, bro, but you gotta go." - Jordan_

– – – – –

Selu Day 26

Hyde and Tatsuki were taking a stroll through the forest, talking about the game while going to check tree mail.

"It's Day 26... I mean, it's time for some changes to come any day now, right?" said Tatsuki.

Hyde nodded, "Yeah man... change is coming soon. Gotta get your priorities in check."

"That's exactly what I'm doing right now," replied Tatsuki, nodding her head, "After the last tribal council, I think what you and Zatanna said was right. But... still, there's something off."

" _Back on Joneto, my plan was to split up Zatanna and Raine with Etna out of the way. But due to the tribe swap, those plans had to go on hold. After helping to vote Marge off at the last tribal council, I believe we can trust Hyde again, and I think getting him on my side is going to be crucial." - Tatsuki_

"What do you mean by that, man?" asked Hyde, confused.

"Well... I think we need to vote Jiro and Flareon out next," explained Tatsuki, "But... then there's Zatanna. She and Raine are going to be dangerous paired up together. Don't you think that... once one more single goes out, we make a move against her?"

Hyde whistled a little bit, "Whoa, man... voting off Zatanna? Well, why am I not surprised, man? You gotta split up the power couples, right?"

Tatsuki nodded her head, "That's the whole point, Hyde. Zatanna's really smart, she fights hard... if she and Raine get back together, they can control the whole game. I think it's worth taking her out."

" _Excuse me, I'm getting a phone call." (He holds his hand in a phone pose.) "Yo. Oh, sup Red? I was just asked by Tatsuki, one of my enemies, to work with her. I called to ask if you could send a personal message her way. You can? Awesome, man." (He holds the 'phone' outward.) "Dumbass!" - Hyde_

Tatsuki continued to talk, "You're not going to share this conversation with her, are you? That could be a bad move for you if you do. She doesn't have your back, Hyde. Once we merge, she's going right back to Raine."

Hyde shrugged, "Question is... do you have my back if I vote her out?"

Tatsuki nodded, "Absolutely. You, me, Squall, Robert. Final 4. That's a promise." She held her hand out to Hyde.

Hyde shrugged, and shook her hand firmly, smirking at her, "Got yourself a deal, man."

" _Tatsuki, what inspired you to make this alliance with me? No seriously, I really want to know! Yeah, okay, Zatanna and Raine are threats. Go figure. But no way on God's magical green Earth am I going to trust you to have my back in Survivor, man! That's bull%#%#! She will turn on me, man!" - Hyde_

Meanwhile, Jiro and Zatanna were talking by themselves down at the beach. They were discussing the alliance of three they made with Hyde.

"Do you perhaps have any long term plans?" asked Jiro, "Like once we merge, and all?"

Zatanna nodded, "Well... keep this between us... but I don't like or trust Hyde one bit. He's tried to get me out on several occurrences throughout this game. It's only by chance we have to work together to take out a common threat."

" _Hyde is a physical threat, and so much has he tried to go against me and my game this season. We were aligned since the swap to go against Tatsuki and Robert... but once we merge, we're going to be against eachother once more. I need to bring Jiro in closer to me, and make him an ally." - Zatanna_

Jiro nodded softly, "I believe that. Hyde's a smart guy. He passes off as a dumb jock at times, but you and I have seen him play this game. I would much rather work with you over him."

"That's what I would hope for," smiled Zatanna, "Once we merge, I don't think Hyde's going to stay loyal... so I'm at least hoping you would."

Jiro smiled softly back, "I can assure you that I would be willing to work with you. Heicheu was a big mess of a tribe to work with... Littlefoot and I barely escaped."

Zatanna nodded softly, "The same could be said about Raine and I. We were targeted from the beginning. Once En-Tee-I left, we were only lucky that Etna was digging her own grave."

" _I trust Zatanna the most out of anyone left in the Selu tribe. I would happy to work alongside her, Raine, and Littlefoot. Sometimes, the best approach to the merge is to start out quiet, and work your way up. All of us started at the bottom of the pecking order, and we intend to grow stronger." - Jiro_

"While I know Raine is going to be a huge strategic threat... I'm capable of you, me, Littlefoot, and her working together. Just so as long as Raine and Littlefoot are comfortable with that."

Zatanna nodded her head, "With our luck, those two could already be working together. If not... I think it wouldn't be too hard, nevertheless."

"You can trust me, Zatanna," said Jiro, offering his hand to her, "As long as we can make it out of this situation, we will do well together at the merge."

"Agreed." replied Zatanna, shaking Jiro's hand firmly.

" _My priority right now while we're still a tribe is to split up Tatsuki and Robert. Once that's done, we just have to make it to the merge. My only concern is that this merge is going to be one of the craziest merges ever. Everyone will be out to get eachother. I just need to step back and observe." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 26

It was middle of the day for the Fasasaga tribe. Andrew, Ben, Bayonetta, and Mickey were sitting around the camp fire talking about what's been going on the last couple of days.

"Hey guys," said Ben, "Wanna know something interesting... today's my 136th day of Survivor. I just beat Etna in the day count!"

Andrew smiled, "Whoa! Really? That's awesome, Ben! Now you hold the record, and I'm just two days behind you!"

"You're going to have to catch up then, Miller!" smirked Ben.

" _Today, I officially became the player with the most days played in Survivor history. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I think that's a pretty awesome feat, if you ask me! Now that goal has been achieved.. it's time to make that record grow, and make it all the way to Day 50 as the two time winner!" - Ben_

"That's an awesome feat, Ben!" smiled Mickey, brightly, "I hope that number grows to the 150s! That would be even greater! You just need to make it to... I think Day 40, right?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah, I started this game off with 110 days under my belt. Will outlasted me when he played Blood vs. Water... but guess I took back that crown, huh? Playing a solid game, and making Survivor history all at once!"

Bayonetta rolled her eyes a little bit, looking away from the conversation to her own thoughts.

" _Ben's a cocky son of a bitch. He talks the talk alright, but when things are looking bright for him, boy does he never shut up about it. The more he toots his own horn, the more I want to teach him a lesson. His mistake was to underestimate my power, and I have the power to take him out." - Bayonetta_

"I just wish we were on a better tribe, you know?" said Mickey, "I feel like the Fasasaga name was tainted from the first half of the game. Almost as tainted as Heicheu's."

Ben shrugged, "Really? I think this tribe is awesome! We only lost once. Sure, haven't won a reward yet, but I have a feeling it's our turn today."

"That would be nice, huh?" smiled Andrew, "I haven't won many rewards this season, so it would be nice to get something now. Especially since as the game goes on, the rewards get better and better."

" _The last couple of days have been stressful. I've been conflicted about making a power move to take out Mickey, and turn on my alliance with Ben. At the same time though, there's a part of me that wishes I could just... not make that move. It's not in my blood to stab someone in the back." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, Nightwolf and Squall were busy collecting tree mail for the upcoming reward challenge. They were also having a discussion about the merger and potential alliances.

"In my personal opinion," explained Squall, leaning against the tree mail box, "You and I have a good shot of winning this game if we take Bayonetta to the Final 3. She won't win."

Nightwolf nodded, "Hmm... she can't win... but she's an unpredictable player. No telling what she may do once we make it to the merge, Squall Leonhart."

" _I am hesitant to trust Bayonetta. She's one of the most formidable strategists in the modern Survivor seasons. The spirits aren't on her side, either. But they understand that it's for my better interest that she stays in the game. Perhaps my chances of winning improve if she stays with us." - Nightwolf_

Squall nodded, "I know what you mean. But if we start the merge with numbers, Bayonetta may be less challenged to cause chaos and conflict. What do you have to bring to the table?"

"I can bring in Metal Mario," explained Nightwolf, "We were left out of the majority a couple of votes ago. We may also have Dixie Kong... but I'm uncertain about her, honestly."

"Very well... on Joneto, I have Tatsuki and Robert. We had the numbers on that tribe. That would make... an alliance of seven if everything works out well." confirmed Squall.

"Depending on when we merge, that could be either a good or bad number." replied Nightwolf.

" _I want to go to the end with Nightwolf and Bayonetta. I believe those two would provide me with the best chance of winning this game. Against Tatsuki and Robert... I don't believe I can beat Tatsuki. I have to think about my game, not hers. So this is the Final 3 I would like to go with." - Squall_

Squall held his hand out, "Let's make this official. I'll talk with Bayonetta about this later. But... Final 3? You, me, and Bayonetta?"

Nightwolf took a moment to think about it, before shaking Squall's hand firmly, "You have a deal, Squall Leonhart. May the spirits guide us to the highlands."

" _I believe I have a good chance of winning this game because I'm not going to be perceived as one of the biggest threats right out of the gate. Once we merge, nobody is going to think about voting me off before someone else. Physically and mentally, there are bigger threats than myself." - Squall_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Selu, Fasasaga, getting your first look at the new Joneto tribe; Mordin voted out at the last tribal council."

Everyone was surprised to see Mordin gone so soon, given his good brains. Flareon and Andrew were sad to see one of their allies leave.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Aquatic Ruin on it.

"Well, it's the most common twist, with many variables depending on what season I draw," smiled Jeff, "Exile Island is back, and... we're not going to worry about it until the immunity challenge, actually. Just know that it is in play this round."

Everyone nodded their heads, comfortable with the freebie happening.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Edenia, you will send four tribe members out, one at a time, to run across a floating bridge in the water. At the end of the bridge is a bag with part of your tribe banner. Grab it, and run across the floating bridge again back to shore. If you fall, you got to start over. Once you have all four pieces of your banner, two other tribe members attempt to put your banner together. First tribe to finish the banner puzzle wins reward and immunity."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and be taken to a beautiful waterfall. You will enjoy a picnic, and bond together as a tribe, not having to worry about voting anybody out of the game. Let's get started."

Fasasaga

Running: Squall, Andrew, Bayonetta, and Ben

Puzzle: Mickey and Nightwolf

Joneto

Running: Beat, Dixie, Jordan, and Garrus

Puzzle: Littlefoot and Raine

Selu

Running: Hyde, Tatsuki, Jiro, and Flareon

Puzzle: Robert and Zatanna

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Squall, Beat, and Hyde raced out onto the floating platforms. All three men were well balanced on the thin platforms, so none of them fell off that easily. Beat was the fastest of the three, but Squall and Hyde were on his tail. Eventually all three men grabbed the first parts of their banners and raced back to shore.

Once the men were back, Andrew, Dixie, and Tatsuki were the next three to race out to the banners. Once again, all three were able to maneuver over the floating platforms, and keep their balances in tact. Andrew felt good to be able to succeed in a challenge as he nabbed the second part of the Fasasaga banner. Dixie and Tatsuki were right behind him, keeping pace with him. In terms of speed, Fasasaga and Joneto were neck and neck, and Selu was a tad behind.

With each tribe keeping pace with one another, Bayonetta, Jiro, and Jordan were up next to run out for the banner parts. Bayonetta extended Fasasaga's lead over Joneto's. Bayonetta was well balanced despite her long legs and posture. Jiro and Jordan were right behind her as Jiro kept up the pace for Selu. Jordan slowed Joneto down a bit, but he was right behind Jiro and Bayonetta. All three tribes had three banner parts a piece in one of the closest challenges yet this season.

Finally, Ben, Garrus, and Flareon were the last ones out to get the final banner parts. Flareon was obviously the most nimble, and she was doing her best to avoid falling into the water. She did a great job handling that. Ben and Garrus were decent on the balance beams and floating platforms. Once again, all three tribes were even with one another, and soon all of the banner parts were collected.

Soon the puzzle portion of the challenge began. Mickey, Nightwolf, Littlefoot, Raine, Robert, and Zatanna started work doing the puzzle, and placing the banner parts in the right order so that it clearly show the logo of Survivor Final Showdown.

Leading the charge for each team was Mickey, Raine, and Zatanna. Each one was doing their best to ensure the puzzle was done right. Mickey didn't have the brains like Raine or Zatanna had, but he was good at puzzles, and was getting a lot of assistance from Nightwolf. Raine and Zatanna were neck and neck with one another on the puzzle. Littlefoot and Robert did their best to assist.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it was Raine and Littlefoot who managed to get the banner done first, and hoisted up in the air.

"IT'S OVER! JONETO HAS IT, AND WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Joneto hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations, Joneto tribe! In one of the closest challenges yet, you guys were able to make it through the challenge despite losing your best puzzle player last night! Good job, and because of your win, you will now enjoy a nice visit to a waterfall, and eat a picnic while you're at it. Enjoy yourselves! Selu, Fasasaga? Got nothing for you, I'll see you both for the immunity challenge tomorrow."

– – – – –

Joneto Day 26

The seven members of the Joneto tribe arrived at the beautiful waterfall. They were at the very top of it, and down below was the picnic basket waiting for them.

"Whoa! Dude! This is awesome!" cheered Beat, clapping his hands together.

"Wait... we have to jump?" gulped Littlefoot.

Garrus looked around, before seeing a flight of steps leading down to the bottom, "Doesn't look like we have to. Nobody's forcing you to jump if you don't want to, Littlefoot."

"Who cares? I'm jumping!" said Beat, racing forward to take a leaping dive off the top of the waterfall, "Geronimo!"

" _So far, this was an amazing reward to win! We get to bond as a tribe, and have fun all at the same time! Gotta say, doesn't get any better than this, dude. We really needed something after the tense night we had yesterday, so... this is bound to get us back on our feet, and ready to face the next day!" - Beat_

Following Beat off the waterfall was Jordan. Jordan folded up like a cannonball and dropped down after Beat. Metal Mario also threw himself off the waterfall after Jordan jumped off.

"Wait for me guys!" giggled Dixie, clambering over, and leaping off the waterfall after the three men. She splashed into the water below, and swam back to the top after diving. She met up with Beat and Jordan, and an underwater Metal Mario.

"Is that it?" asked Jordan, looking back up at the top.

Raine and Littlefoot decided to not jump off the waterfall, instead walking down the steps leading to the picnic.

At the top, Garrus shook his head, and sighed, "Oh why the hell not. Might as well have a little fun." He then ran forward, and jumped off the top of the waterfall.

" _Waterfalls like this are beyond beautiful. It's a nice reminder that there's more out there then just green and forest and trees everywhere. Though that's much better then seeing damn mushrooms everywhere for 39 days. We needed this reward to build our confidence, and team spirit." - Garrus_

Jordan, Beat, and Dixie all clapped for Garrus once he landed in the waters below with them. The four of them swam around for a little while, while Metal Mario watched from below underwater.

During all of this, Raine and Littlefoot got the picnic all set up and ready to go for the tribe.

"I think we lost our confidence after losing Mordin," said Raine, "But now we know we can win puzzles without his help. I think this was a big morale boost, wouldn't you say?"

Littlefoot nodded with a smile, "Absolutely! I think this is what we needed, Raine."

" _I love having fun more than playing Survivor, honestly. I mean, it really does get stressful, and being stressful isn't all that fun. But... days like this are what keep me going. I'm here for the experience, and explore new lands and meet new faces that I never thought I would in my entire life!" - Littlefoot_

Eventually, the picnic was under way, once everyone got out of the lake, and sat down to begin eating the sandwiches, chips, brownies, and drink juice, wine, or soda pop.

"Cheers to an amazing Joneto tribe!" cheered Jordan, holding his wine glass up, "Let's keep up the momentum and never lose again!"

"Cheers!" cheered the rest of the tribe in unison, clinking their glasses together.

" _Once this day is over, it will be back to game mode. Man, the next vote is going to mean everything. I could either be going home, or I could save myself, and send Garrus out the door. It sucks, but I'm here for my wife and son, so... it's make or break point. I'm either going home a loser, or a winner." - Jordan_

– – – – –

Selu Day 26

Hyde and Zatanna were busy cleaning out the fish traps down by the beach. Hyde found this to be a great chance to tell her about what Tatsuki spoke to him about that morning.

"Can I just say something?" said Hyde, "Tatsuki's full of complete and utter %#%#, man."

"What did she say to you?" asked Zatanna, confused.

"Well, she was like... 'yeah, well, we should team up together, vote off Jiro and Zatanna'," replied Hyde, speaking in a mocking Tatsuki voice, "I'm like... this is woman serious, man? Does she not realize that we have been against eachother constantly on Joneto?"

Zatanna shook her head, "Damn... well, I think she wants to split Raine and I up. She has a chance to do that if she so chooses to."

" _I'm not at all surprised that Tatsuki is coming after me. Raine and I are a pair, and since Raine is considered to be one of the biggest threats in this game, taking me out would be a great way to weaken her. Unfortunately for her, she's got another thing coming her way, and it's not pretty." - Zatanna_

"This is why it's going to be important to take her out as soon as possible," continued Zatanna, "Raine survived that last vote, amazingly... and since she did, that might scare the hell out of Tatsuki and Robert that she might make the merge."

Hyde shook his head, "I dunno, man. I think it's going to depend on Jiro's idol, or flipping Flareon over. Think he's pulling a fast one on us?"

Zatanna shook her head, "Absolutely not. I trust Jiro, Hyde. If he was pulling a fast one on us, I would figure that out before you would, trust me."

"Yeah... I suppose so, man." shrugged Hyde, crossing his arms.

" _Look, I told Zatanna about what Tatsuki told me... because I need these women against eachother. I don't want them to gun after me, so by focusing their attention on eachother... I'm far from the line of fire, man." (He laughs.) "Hey, what's that phrase again? 'As long as it ain't me'? Bingo!" - Hyde_

"We need Tatsuki out before the merge. She's going to dominate in the immunity challenges, believe me." sighed Zatanna.

"You can say that again, man." chuckled Hyde.

Zatanna chuckled as well, "I'll say it backwards if it means anything to you."

" _It's crazy, because I wanted to work with Tatsuki before this season started. She seemed like a reasonable, strong ally. But I guess things don't work out the way they're supposed to. She's against me, and I don't want someone like her around, because she could potentially mess up my game." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Jiro and Flareon were having a conversation to themselves about the game.

"Do you feel comfortable, Flareon? Because as singles... I wouldn't feel too comfortable." said Jiro.

Flareon nodded softly, "Yeah, I know... they turned on Marge so quickly. Like, very quickly. Like there was no way Joneto was working together."

"I don't think you're the one at risk, Flareon," replied Jiro, "Not like me. I feel like if we lose the next immunity challenge, I'm going to see my name get written down again."

" _Flareon needs to flip. I'm torn about using my idol or not, because... I know if she doesn't flip, I'm the target, and I won't have to draw a rock. Yet at the same time, that endangers Flareon, and I don't want her to do that to herself, nor is she someone I want out of the game via that purple rock." - Jiro_

"I mean... I could be the target going into the next vote," sighed Flareon, "But still, I think Robert and Tatsuki don't trust you. I think it's split right now between us."

"Would you be willing to flip to my side? We could be four against their two? It would be better than drawing a rock." suggested Jiro.

Flareon bit her lower lip, "I'm... I'm not so sure if I can, Jiro. They're my friends, they offered me protection."

"And yet had the gall to lie to your face about sending Marge home at the last vote." reminded Jiro.

" _Jiro's got a point. If I don't vote with him, Hyde, or Zatanna, then we're going to the purple rock, and I could find myself in trouble. I don't want to go home because of the rock, but I don't want to betray anyone. That's who I am as a person. I can't lie well, I can't betray. I'm just... too nice!" - Flareon_

"How about this then," said Flareon, "You guys vote for me... and I'll convince Tatsuki and Robert to... umm... vote for you? Would that work for you? I can't promise to flip and betray them. But if you really want them out, you should vote for me."

Jiro looked up at her, realizing she had a pretty good idea at hand, "That's not a bad idea, actually. That would ensure a former member of Joneto goes home."

Flareon nodded, "Yeah, and that way, neither one of us goes home, and no one has to betray anyone."

" _Flareon's idea is actually pretty good. By splitting the votes between me and her, that guarantees a member of Joneto goes home, and with the idol in my hand, I can use it to save whoever I want from the rock. Zatanna's a strong ally for me, and Hyde's really not... so it could help us in the end." - Jiro_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 26

Andrew and Ben were busy filling up water jugs while discussing another important topic at hand regarding loyalty.

"I'm going to sound like a broken record player," sighed Andrew, "But I have to bring up yet another concern of mine to you."

Ben rolled his eyes, "Really, Andrew? Come on, what's up with the paranoia, brother?"

" _Andrew's been a pain so far, and... honestly, I don't see why he is. Mickey and Nightwolf are trustworthy and loyal to a fault. I mean, yeah, Nightwolf was on the bottom before, but the dude's loyal to the spirits. They respect Selu as a tribe, and so does he! There's nothing to worry about!" - Ben_

"I'm more shocked that you're not paranoid, Ben!" replied Andrew, "You and I? We're four time players. We've got massive targets on our backs. Can we really trust Mickey and Nightwolf to have our backs."

Ben nodded confidently, "Yes, and yes. Why? Because Mickey's had my back from Day 1. Nightwolf on the other hand, he's loyal to Selu. He won't betray us. Trust me."

"So if he's involved with Squall or Bayonetta, then he's blowing smoke up their butts?" asked Andrew, raising an eyebrow.

Ben nodded, "That or they're blowing smoke up your butt! Is this where this is coming from? Is Bayonetta up to her old tricks? Dude, this is why she's gotta get the hell out of here next time we lose."

" _Maybe Ben's right. Bayonetta doesn't have my back whatsoever. While I'm tempted to make a big move to advance myself further in the game... I need to take a breather... look at myself, and remember that someone as dangerous as Bayonetta can't be trusted. The big move has to wait for now." - Andrew_

Andrew took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, man... I've been in a panic trying to figure out if I'm safe or if I'm not... it's not like me."

Ben shook his head, "Dude, it's alright. We're going to make it through this. I promise you. Bayonetta's going out next. We'll be rid of her, and Fasasaga will be a peaceful tribe. Know that."

"Alright... okay, good." nodded Andrew, reaching a hand over to shake Ben's hand firmly, feeling confident about himself and his alliance now.

" _Bayonetta's proven herself to be a master at manipulation. We saw how many times she tricked Nah and Frederick throughout Survivor Waterfall, and I don't want Andrew or anyone else to be subject to her manipulation. I got Andrew back on the right path, and we're going to make this work." - Ben_

Meanwhile, Bayonetta was laying down in the shelter, awaiting dinner to be served. Squall was handling the duties of cooking rice and beans while Nightwolf was busy with the cameras. The two of them were also having a conversation together.

"How do you feel about that, Bayonetta?" asked Squall, looking over his shoulder at her, "It's you, me, Nightwolf, Metal Mario, Tatsuki, Robert, and maybe Dixie. That's a solid group of seven plus whatever else the others bring."

Bayonetta smirked, "That's fair enough for me, I suppose. Just so long as the three of us go to the end together, of course."

Squall nodded, "Absolutely. That's the Final 3; you, me, and Nightwolf."

" _I have no problems with going to the end with Nightwolf and Squall. I know they only want me around because I'll be their perfect little goat to beat easily. With that silly Redemption Island thing tacked onto my name, it's going to be hard to win this season if you're me, sadly enough." - Bayonetta_

"Also Squall," said Bayonetta, changing the subject, "I need you to be seriously considering our target should we lose tomorrow. Because that Exile Island twist might either change our plans... or ruin our plans."

Squall nodded, "Yeah, I know. If we lose, one of us is going to Exile Island, and will be safe. That's what I assume it will be."

"It's a perfect excuse for us to vote off Andrew or Ben 3-2," smirked Bayonetta, "There's no way in hell one of us is going to Exile Island. The person that's going to be saved is likely Andrew, Ben, or Mickey. The ones that have more social support and friends on the other side."

Squall wasn't so sure about that, "I'm not so confident about that... still, I think we should stick by what Andrew wants. He wants Mickey out, we should vote Mickey out as well before either one of them."

Bayonetta rolled her eyes, "Please, Squall. When has it ever been that simple in Survivor?"

Squall nodded his head in agreement with Bayonetta. Still, he wasn't so sure about Bayonetta's idea to change it up last minute.

" _Right now, Bayonetta wants to flip the next vote around if we lose tomorrow. I understand Mickey isn't as dangerous as say Andrew or Ben, but... I think it's wrong to just turn our backs on Andrew after spending most of our time trying to get him against Mickey. That's just my opinion, though." - Squall_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area. Joneto, already having immunity, did not show up.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both of you, Selu and Fasasaga."

Robert and Squall both did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Edenia, four tribe members will have their hands tied behind their back. You will then use only your teeth and mouth to pull meat off of this decaying pig, and place it in your tribe colored bin. After ten minutes, we will weigh in your bins. The tribe with the heaviest bin wins immunity. Losers go to tribal council where another winner will meet their end. In addition, Exile Island is in play, and the winning tribe will get to send someone from the losing tribe over there. Let's get started."

Both tribes had to sit out two people. Fasasaga sat out Bayonetta and Ben, while Selu sat out Jiro and Zatanna.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight players raced forward to begin chewing meat off of the decayed pigs.

On Fasasaga's side, Mickey was pulling off chucks of meat with his teeth, doing a pretty good job out of his tribe. Nightwolf was doing pretty well as well, passing meat off to Andrew and Squall through 'kisses' to get more in the bin. Squall was not liking the taste of the decayed meat, and it caused him to not get as much meat off the pig in time. Andrew was pulling off as many chunks as he could to help Fasasaga win immunity.

On Selu's side, it was clear more meat was being pulled off from all over the pig. Flareon didn't have her paws tied up, given that she had no other way to pull meat off besides her teeth. She focused on the meat on the belly of the decayed pig, while Hyde, Tatsuki, and Robert focused on the sides. Tatsuki and Hyde were being champs of carrying heavy pieces of meat together with their teeth. Robert was doing okay, but not the best out of his tribe.

Jeff called time when all ten minutes were up.

"Okay! That's it! Your ten minutes are up! Drop whatever is in your mouth."

Everyone stood back on their tribe mats as Jeff started to weigh in the bins for each tribe.

"Fasasaga... had 200 pounds worth of meat."

"Selu..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...has 320 pounds of meat. That means, SELU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Selu hugged and cheered.

"Great team work Selu! You were able to withstand the horrible taste of the pig, and got the most meat in your bin within ten minutes! With today's win, you are safe from the vote, and none of you are going home. However... you now have the power to save someone from potentially going home. Send someone from Fasasaga to spend the night at Exile Island, please. This person will be safe from the vote."

After a little discussion between the six members of Selu...

"We'll send Andrew over, tonight." confirmed Robert.

Andrew nodded softly, not too surprised about the selection, taking a map from Jeff. After he left the area, Bayonetta had a smirk on her face.

"Andrew will be back in the morning after tribal council. In the meantime, all five of you can expect a date with me at tribal council where one of you will be voted out after 27 days. See you all then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 27

Andrew arrived at Exile Island, but his mind was mostly focused on the upcoming tribal council that he wasn't going to be apart of.

He walked over to the urn, and grabbed the immunity idol clue out of it, placing it in his pocket.

"Oh boy... tonight's going to be interesting, that's for sure." sighed Andrew.

" _In a way, I'm happy that I'm sitting here on Exile Island. But I'm also nervous. Bayonetta did say that Nightwolf was in on her alliance. She could be lying, but she could also be telling the truth. Tonight will reveal who was doing what. If Bayonetta leaves, all is well. Otherwise... I'm in trouble." - Andrew_

Andrew spent most of his time on Exile Island making adjustments to the shelter, fixing up what others might have done wrong in the past. This took his mind off of tribal council.

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 27

With a very important vote coming the way of the already dwindling yellow tribe, there seemed to be a clear division.

Ben and Mickey were having a very short chat by the fire, discussing the vote.

"Bayonetta, right?" asked Mickey.

Ben nodded, "Yes. Bayonetta goes home tonight. I'll check in with Nightwolf just in case. But we should be three against two... or hell, four against one. Who knows what Squall will do."

" _Tonight should be fairly simple. Bayonetta has been on the oust ever since Reala left the game, so.. it's only fitting we send her home officially. She's making Andrew paranoid, and the less I have to babysit Andrew and calm him down, the better off we'll both be. So yeah, she better pack up." - Ben_

"I think we got lucky with that twist," said Mickey, "I mean, if they saved Bayonetta, we were going to send Squall out. There was no way it would going to hurt us."

Ben chuckled, "Usually, that's when you know you played your cards right, Mickey. If a twist comes out and it benefits you no matter what? Then you know you're in the driver's seat."

"We just need to come back from this. We're down two members to Joneto's seven, and one member to Selu's six. With a merge coming up, we can't afford to be low in numbers." warned Mickey.

" _Tonight, Bayonetta is going home. There really isn't much to talk about. Andrew's on Exile Island, but myself, Ben, and Nightwolf will be voting together to make sure Bayonetta goes home. Squall will be next afterwards. But I rather hope we don't lose any more challenges after tonight." - Mickey_

Far away from camp, Bayonetta, Nightwolf, and Squall were discussing the vote in the forest.

"We don't need to worry about Andrew's vote now," explained Nightwolf, "So we're going to keep true to what we were planning, and vote off Mickey. Are we all good on that?"

Bayonetta shook her head, "That's the cowardly way to play, Nightwolf. Look at it this way... it no longer matters who we vote off. We were only voting Mickey off to get Andrew's vote. Instead, let's vote Ben off. I want to see the smug bastard's face when it happens."

" _There are good players, and there are bad players. Then you have Ben Tan. The epitome of a washed up old school player. I must say, he impressed me so far by getting here. But your time is up, Ben Tan. You had a good 137 day long run. You %#%#ed with the wrong witch, my supreme boy." - Bayonetta_

Nightwolf glared at Bayonetta, "What? That's your answer? You wish to go against our plans just to satisfy your own needs?"

Bayonetta rolled her eyes, "What needs? The need to win this game fair and square by eliminating those threatening my position at the end? Nonsense, Nightwolf. Ben Tan is a far greater threat than Mickey. You yourself should know that."

Squall closed his eyes, "She has a point. We were vying for Andrew's vote. Now it no longer matters, because after tonight, we hold the numbers. We might as well just send Ben home."

" _With Andrew on Exile Island, I think it's best to just vote Ben out over Mickey. I wasn't sure about it originally, but having given it more thought, I think it makes more sense. Ben goes home, myself, Nightwolf, and Bayonetta have the numbers, and Andrew and Mickey are at the bottom." - Squall_

"I agree with the fact that Ben is a threat over Mickey," replied Nightwolf, "But the spirits just don't agree with that plan. It is against my nature to do such a thing."

"Please, Nightwolf. It's a game," muttered Bayonetta, "If you really wish to vote Mickey out. Do so. You'll only look stupid as it is. You're better off voting Ben off... or if you want. You can vote me out." She smirked at him.

Nightwolf crossed his arms, "Is that a challenge, witch?"

"If I go home, you only screw yourself, and Squall as well. If you think Ben and Mickey will keep you over Andrew, you're sadly mistaken." said Bayonetta.

" _I will not be pushed around by some witch. The spirits do not care for the likes of her. Yet... she makes a valid point. If she goes home, do I really stand a chance of losing my spot to Andrew? He's an honorable man, yes, but he's not a true Selu member. I... I need to speak with the spirits." - Nightwolf_

Hours later, Nightwolf was meditating on the beach. He was mentally speaking with his Native American spirits and ancestors, trying to figure out the best move for tonight.

He spoke in his native language as well, so it wasn't easy to understand word for word. He wanted to keep his word and vote out Mickey as he said he would. However, he wasn't sure if he should break his promise and vote Ben instead, or go against Bayonetta and send her home.

During his chant, Ben approached him from behind. Ben whispered to him, "Psst... Nightwolf? You got a moment?"

Nightwolf opened his eyes, and stopped his chant. He turned around, "Ben Tan? Please. I have a few moments to spare."

"I won't take long, man," said Ben with a smile, "I'm just coming to you for reassurance, that's all. We're voting Bayonetta tonight. I figured you knew that."

Nightwolf nodded softly, "Yes... yes I did, in fact."

Ben smiled, "Good, good I'm glad. I knew you were loyal to a fault for Selu, despite being on the bottom of the tribe before... good to have you on my side, Nightwolf. It means a lot to me."

He gave his back a small little pat, before leaving him to his chanting process. Nightwolf took in every word Ben said, and continued his chanting.

" _The spirits detest Bayonetta and everything she stands for. However... they respect that this is a game. But I have made sacrifices for them in the past. Such as choosing to vote off Curtis instead of Ben Tan. Tonight is no different from that night. So... I shall vote the way the spirits think is best." - Nightwolf_

After a couple more hours, Nightwolf finally had his answer. He got up from the sand, and turned around to go back to camp.

– – – – –

The Fasasaga tribe arrived at tribal council.

"It's been an eventful last couple of days, I must say. As this tribe reaches down to only five remaining players, it's only going to get harder from here to vote someone off. Ben Tan, how do you make it through the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think you have to rely on your alliance 100% tonight. If you're unsure of your loyalties going in to vote? Then you're probably not going to make it out of tribal council. That's just how it is." replied Ben.

Nightwolf nodded his head softly.

"Leonhart, clearly, there seems to be an advantage for the three former members of the Selu tribe. Then there's you, a former Joneto, and Bayonetta, a former Fasasaga. What do you do tonight to survive?" asked Jeff.

"They know how good I can be at challenges. Today, it wasn't my best performance. The meat was just too dry and decayed for me to keep in my mouth. It's unfortunate, but all I can say is that I'll step it up in the next immunity challenge we have." replied Squall.

"Bayonetta, how about for you? You were already voted out of the Fasasaga tribe? What do you say to the others to prevent a second time at getting your torch snuffed?" asked Jeff.

Bayonetta smirked, and looked in Nightwolf's direction.

"What would I say, Probst? I would say... think about the merge. Am I really that much of a threat? Think about it..." replied Bayonetta.

Nightwolf sighed, closing his eyes.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ben Tan, you're up."

– – –

Bayonetta's Vote: You're a smug little bastard. I can't wait to see your face tonight. Cheers. (Ben)

Ben's Vote: You play this game deviously, and with the best use of manipulation yet. Zàijiàn. (Bayonetta)

Nightwolf's Vote: The spirits have spoken tonight. You best understand my vote. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ben Tan. (He nodded, not too surprised to see his name.)

…

Bayonetta. One vote Bayonetta, one vote Tan.

…

…

Bayonetta. Two votes Bayonetta, one vote Tan. (She rolled her eyes a little bit.)

…

…

…

Ben Tan. We're tied, two votes Ben Tan, two votes Bayonetta, one vote left. (Ben was a little surprised, before throwing an annoyed glance at Squall.)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Ben Tan. That's three, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ben's mouth dropped, completely shocked. Mickey covered his mouth a little bit, not expecting that blindside. Ben felt a little awkward standing up as he brought his torch up to Jeff. Bayonetta grinned from her seat.

"Ben Tan, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ben nodded, waving goodbye to the others, "Good luck guys... good move? I guess?" He then walked out of tribal council, muttering to himself, "Didn't bring my things tonight..."

"The great player Benjamin Tan was taken down tonight in what I assume to be yet another classic Survivor blindside. Sometimes, even the great players can be caught off guard. That's what makes this season one of my favorites so far; everyone is playing the game, and everyone is playing hard. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Ben's Final Words**

"I... well damn. Andrew's going to be reminding me about our conversation every day when this is over. I got too confident for my own good, and mistrusted Nightwolf. I really thought he would stay loyal to the Selu tribe. I guess even he had to change up his game play, huh? It's been a blast, guys!"

VOTE

Bayonetta – Ben and Mickey

Ben – Bayonetta, Nightwolf, and Squall

Here's the whole thing about the character of Ben Tan. He is truly one of the greatest players in my series. His only downfall... is really his arrogance. When things go his way, he really does become a boaster, showing off how great he really is.

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **That's just too CUTE, TJ. Again? The same thing? When will we get something new?**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 The Easy Route

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With the main Fasasaga alliance broken up on the Joneto tribe, Jordan and Garrus knew they were on the outside and one wrong move would send them out the door. Jordan tried to make amends with Beat, and told him that he would be willing to turn against Garrus and work with Heicheu. Beat was happy to make this deal._

 _Later on, the Joneto tribe managed to avoid tribal council by winning the reward challenge. While no strategy talk happened during this reward, it was nice for the Joneto tribe to get back together and just enjoy their time as a group of seven._

 _At the Selu tribe, Tatsuki needed to get Hyde back into the fold, as she knew she was going to need his support. However, while Hyde fed her what she wanted to hear, Hyde had no intentions of trusting her, as he didn't think she would have his back long term. On the flipside, Jiro made a deal with Zatanna to bring together Raine and Littlefoot into a solid foursome._

 _Later on in the day, Hyde told Zatanna about Tatsuki's deal to him, and mentioned she wanted to take out Zatanna after Jiro was out of the game. This greatly worried Zatanna, as Tatsuki was going to become a massive physical threat later on in the game. Meanwhile, Jiro tried to get Flareon to flip, but to no avail. However, Flareon did agree to making a 3-3 tie between one another to take out a former Joneto via the purple rock._

 _Over at the Fasasaga camp, Ben bragged about becoming the player with the most days played on Survivor under his belt. While Andrew and Mickey praised him, Bayonetta only found him annoying, and wanted to bring him down a peg. Meanwhile, Nightwolf and Squall made a Final 3 alliance together that would include Bayonetta._

 _Later on in the day, Andrew brought up another concern to Ben's attention; Nightwolf's loyalty. Ben didn't believe it, as he believed Bayonetta to be full of herself and was trying to manipulate Andrew. After this talk, it seemed like Andrew was back 100% on his side. Meanwhile, with the threat of Exile Island coming, Bayonetta suggested to Squall that they should vote off Ben or Andrew instead of Mickey, since they would have the numbers. Squall wasn't sure about this plan quite yet._

 _At the immunity challenge, it was yet another close race, but Selu came out on top over Fasasaga, sending them back to tribal council. Andrew was the one sent over to Exile Island, giving Bayonetta all the power she needed to make a power move._

 _Before tribal council, while Ben and Mickey were ready to vote off Bayonetta, Bayonetta changed the plans to vote against Ben instead. She saw him as a much bigger threat than Mickey. Squall eventually gave in and agreed, but Nightwolf wasn't so keen on the plan. He later had a talk with Ben and the spirits to decide his answer._

 _At tribal council, Nightwolf decided to vote out Ben Tan in a 3-2 decision. Ben was shocked, betrayed, and left tribal council wondering what the hell went wrong. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Bayonetta, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Squall**

 **Joneto: Beat, Dixie, Garrus, Jordan, Littlefoot, Metal Mario, and Raine**

 **Selu: Flareon, Hyde, Jiro, Robert, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 28

Andrew was already back at camp, waiting for his tribe to return from tribal council. While he was sitting by the camp fire, he was mostly sweating bullets worrying about the results of last night.

" _Last night could have gone many of different ways. If Ben is right, then Bayonetta is going home. If not... I have a sinking feeling that I'll be alone in this game with either Mickey or Ben, and that's not a good sign of things to come. Regardless of who goes home, I know where my loyalties are." - Andrew_

Soon he heard footsteps walking into camp. He turned his head, and saw Squall, Bayonetta, Nightwolf, and Mickey all return with their torches.

"Wow... he's gone." gasped Andrew, surprised to see Ben out of the game.

"And without his stuff to boot!" smirked Bayonetta, "The smug bastard really believed he was staying tonight. Hah!"

" _Last night couldn't have gone any better. Ben Tan was voted out of the game, and I had the last laugh of the night. Now my alliance holds majority over Fasasaga, and I feel like a completely different woman. Remember, you always start at the bottom before moving up to the very top." - Bayonetta_

Nightwolf sighed, "I wish to give my reasons. Ben was a very intelligent young man. He never had my back. Once the merge comes, he will throw me under the bus in a heartbeat. If I am wrong about that, then I will apologize to him after this is over."

Mickey shook his head, "I don't believe he would have done that, Nightwolf. I mean, yeah, you weren't in the majority of Selu, but he had your back after we came here..."

"It's still a risk I was willing to make. If I lose this game because of the decision I made, I will only blame myself." replied Nightwolf.

" _If the spirits truly got what they wanted, Bayonetta would have went home. They do not like how she plays this game. However, they know that if I keep her over Ben, my chances of making it to the end will go up. I made a risky vote last night, and I pray to the spirits that it pays off for me." - Nightwolf_

Andrew shrugged, "Well, Ben was confident you were loyal to him. I guess you really weren't in the long run. I guess that means Mickey and I are screwed?"

"I wouldn't really think like that," said Squall, "You can still make it to the merge if you help us win challenges. This is your chance to fight for your place, I guess."

"Yeah, thanks for that." sighed Mickey.

" _I'm a little annoyed, really. Both of my close allies, Marge and Ben, are now gone! I'm totally alone in this game, and now I really have to align with Andrew. Andrew is a really likable guy, and I just hope he will take me under his wing, because I'm going to need the help if I'm going to survive." - Mickey_

A few minutes later, Mickey and Andrew were talking about their situation in the forest.

Andrew handed Mickey the immunity idol clue he got from Exile Island, "We're really going to need this right now, haha..."

Mickey smiled at him, "Yeah, no kidding. I wouldn't have ever predicted Nightwolf would do that, dude... it's totally unlike him. He's really changed his strategy."

Andrew sighed a little, hearing familiar words flow through his mind after Mickey said that, "Yeah... I suppose he did, huh? We were just too little too late to change ours."

" _This is no time for games now. Mickey and I have to make a come back. We either win the rest of the challenges before we merge, or we lose one and I probably go home as a result. Flareon and Garrus are still in the game, so I hope to make it back to them by the time we merge as one." - Andrew_

"We need to work Squall and Nightwolf against Bayonetta," explained Mickey, "It's literally our only play. She's too dangerous, too smart, and too manipulative. She's going to turn on them to benefit her game."

"Since she was already voted out, she's going to realize her chances of winning are going to be slimmer than ever," replied Andrew with a nod, "I just hope Squall and Nightwolf realize that before it's too late."

"Well, it's not too late to change their opinions, right?" asked Mickey.

" _Andrew's a smart guy. I'm actually really glad he's still here, because honestly, if we kept Reala and voted him off instead, I think I would be totally alone right now. Now I can look forward and just hope for the best. Being a superfan, I know this game is far from over and things can change!" - Mickey_

– – – – –

Joneto Day 28

Garrus and Raine were sitting around the camp fire, discussing the game as a whole as Garrus prepared breakfast.

"I know this seems extremely odd of me," said Garrus, "I wrote your name down at the last vote we had... but you need to see where I come from here."

Raine chuckled, "It's not that odd, honestly. I can sense your desperation, and you're willing to do anything to stay in the game."

Garrus nodded, "That's exactly what I'm doing. You're a very perspective woman, Raine."

" _Right now, my plan is to get numbers on my side. Raine is one of the biggest threats in this entire game. She needs to realize that if she doesn't get the support of the lesser threats, she's going to have a tough time making it far in this game. Jordan and I could be the support she needs to win." - Garrus_

"Well, what's your plan, then?" asked Raine, curiously.

Garrus poured a few cups of rice into the boiling pot, before talking again, "I may have won this game with all the jury votes, but that does not make me the biggest target to get rid of. Why waste a vote on me, or even Jordan really... when there's Beat and Metal Mario around?"

Raine nodded her head, "Yeah... no doubt Beat's going to be one tough man to bring down. He's a fighter, and won't give up for any reason."

"Not just Beat, but Metal Mario as well," said Garrus, "Metal Mario is going to be a physical powerhouse in challenges. Anything physical you do, he's going to succeed 100%."

" _Garrus and Jordan are definitely scrambling to save themselves. Garrus even had the audacity to come to me, someone he tried to vote out of the game, mind you, to stay in the game. I admire his confidence, but it's not going to work out in his favor, sadly. He already sealed his fate." - Raine_

Garrus continued to talk when Raine didn't reply, "You also need to realize something Raine... you're not going to be able to win this game. You're such a threat. Someone's going to take you down before you even make it to the Final 3. You need to keep big targets in the game."

Raine raised an eyebrow, "But I thought you said you considered yourself one of the weaker targets, Garrus?"

Garrus shook his head, "Honestly the only non threats left in this game are Flareon, Littlefoot, Mickey, Bayonetta, and Robert, quite frankly. I'm not saying I'm pathetic, don't get me wrong... but you're going to have to keep someone that will keep the target off of you. Metal Mario and Beat may come after you. If you keep me around, I won't be coming after you."

Raine nodded once more, crossing her arms, "I see... thank you. I'll be sure to think about your offer, Garrus."

" _But Garrus made a very solid point. I have a tough road ahead of me. Yes, I know I have allies that will have my back. But at the same time, this is the Final Showdown. Winning this season won't be easy for someone like me. I'm going to have to play carefully if I'm going to win a second time." - Raine_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Beat, Jordan, and Metal Mario were standing around, and talking about a few things.

"I was going to wait on making this alliance, but... I feel like it's time to make amends meet. We have to stick together." explained Jordan.

Beat nodded, "Yeah, we might as well, dude."

" _Two days ago, Beat and I made an agreement to bring Metal Mario and Littlefoot into an alliance of four. But having given it more thought, I think it just makes more sense to tell Metal Mario about it now just to ensure that we have his loyalty. If we wait too long, he might be with someone else." - Jordan_

Jordan turned to look at Metal Mario, "I'm just gonna tell you right now dude, I don't think you can trust Dixie. You seemed... unsure about her when we talked long ago."

Metal Mario sighed, crossing his arms, "Yeah... yeah I know. Dixie's just a tough nut to crack. Yeah, I followed her advice to vote out Mordin. After that vote, I knew something was up. How did the vote change so quick from Raine to Mordin. I didn't question it until after we got back. I just voted with my gut."

Beat nodded, "Yeah, that's what I said, dude. Littlefoot did the same thing. If I wasn't mistaken, I think those two are with Raine, man. Think about it."

" _Dude, it takes two people talking with one another to figure %#%# out! Metal Mario and I were both persuaded by Dixie and Littlefoot to vote out Mordin when the true target was Raine from the start! Once we figured things out and exchanged stories, it makes sense they're working together." - Beat_

"We may need to keep Garrus around then," murmured Jordan, "If Dixie and Littlefoot are with Raine, voting Garrus' ass out will only force a tie. I don't want that stupid ass purple rock, bro."

Beat smirked, "Either that, or I can try and pull Littlefoot back into the mix! Just threaten the little guy with the purple rock, and he'll flop back over like a piece of Jell-O, dude. Trust me, that will definitely work if we decide to drop Garrus."

"You say that, yet he's the one that got you to vote out Mordin..." reminded Metal Mario, crossing his arms.

Beat rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, dude. I kept Raine in this game because she's going to always have a target on her back. As long as that targets stays on her, and not me? I don't care, dude."

" _I don't know what to think about this alliance. Jordan is definitely doing this as a way to scramble out from the minority, and Beat is arrogant about being able to pull in Littlefoot. I don't know if this is the alliance I need to survive in this game, but... we're just going to have to see." - Metal Mario_

Jordan held his hand out, "Well, either way, we need to stick together, alright? Garrus, Raine, or Dixie will be going out next, so let's agree on this now."

Both Beat and Metal Mario agreed to the plan, and shook hands with Jordan in confirmation. Beat definitely looked more confident about this alliance than Metal Mario was, though. Beat noticed this, but said nothing of it yet

" _Our first vote as a tribe will test this alliance's loyalty to one another. If our target goes home, then I know this is the alliance for us to go all the way to the end. I've been fighting since Day 1 to get a solid alliance, and... I think this might be that alliance I wanted from the start. Awesome, right?" - Jordan_

– – – – –

Selu Day 28

Jiro and Zatanna were taking a stroll down along the beach, discussing a few things that occurred over the last couple of days.

"So, the other day, Flareon was telling me that..." Jiro started, before looking over his shoulder, "Nobody's going to walk in on us, right?"

Zatanna shook her head, "Not that I know of. Hyde's busy in a confessional, and the others are at camp."

"Okay, good. So as I was saying... Flareon isn't going to flip. She's sticking with Tatsuki and Robert." confirmed Jiro.

" _I don't want to hold onto the hidden immunity idol. It's an extremely threatening tool to have in the game, and... people I don't trust know I have it; Beat and Bayonetta. If I don't have it, the target on my back grows smaller, and I can focus on playing from the background. I have to get rid of it." - Jiro_

Zatanna nodded, "Okay... so... what's your back up plan then? It'll become three against three, you know."

"Exactly," replied Jiro, "Don't tell Hyde what I'm about to tell you... but I'm going to use the idol to save you if we lose another challenge. You, me, and Hyde will vote for Flareon. Flareon will attempt to get Tatsuki and Robert to vote me."

"I see... so then the purple rock will be between Hyde, Tatsuki, and Robert..." replied Zatanna, "That's sweet of you, Jiro, but how the hell will Hyde go along with it? He's not that dumb, you know."

" _Hyde plays up the stoner role, but it's been three seasons, we know it's all a ploy. He's a smart kid and he knows when he's about to be played. Telling him that we're switching it up from Tatsuki to Flareon would just sound... random and suspicious. I like Jiro's plan, but Hyde won't fall for it." - Zatanna_

Jiro shrugged, "Well I mean, here's what I'm saying... I don't want the idol. I need to get rid of it, because once we merge, there will be people that know I have it. Specifically Beat and Bayonetta; two really strong players. If I use it, then you're safe, we go to rocks, and someone we can't trust goes home."

Zatanna sighed, "I don't know Jiro... it sounds pointless. We're just better off using Flareon as a way to know who the target is, and you using your idol normally. Besides... I don't trust Hyde... but he has nobody. He could be an ally."

Jiro nodded his head, "I know... I'm still trying to come up with a decent plan. I just feel like... we need to go into the merge prepared."

"I know. Just hold off on that, Jiro, please. It's awfully sweet of you to offer me your idol, but... Tatsuki needs to go. We can't risk that rock taking out someone weak like Robert, or potentially loyal like Hyde." replied Zatanna.

Jiro nodded softly, and spoke no more of his plan.

" _I personally think Jiro needs to keep his idol. I know people know about it, but it's no excuse to just throw it away. Sadly, the only way we get to keep it is if we don't lose another immunity challenge. I just think we need to get Tatsuki out of here, and not let a stupid rock decide for us." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Tatsuki, Robert, and Flareon were talking about a couple of things.

"So uhh... are we still going to vote for Jiro if we lose again?" asked Flareon.

Robert nodded, "Well... yeah, I guess so. That's what we agreed to do at any rate."

"Yeah, but at the same time, we're down to 18 players. I think a merge will be hitting us in a couple of votes. We need to come prepared." reminded Tatsuki.

" _It's Day 28, only 18 players left, and I've been thinking about... when the merge will come. The merge usually comes when there's only around half the players left in the game. With that in mind, it could be very soon. Because of that, Zatanna is going to be more of a threat than Jiro once we merge." - Tatsuki_

"What were you thinking about then?" asked Robert, curiously.

"I spoke with Hyde about this a couple of days ago," explained Tatsuki, "And I told him that after Jiro left, we would take a shot at Zatanna to weaken that alliance between her and Raine. However... if we merge soon, voting Jiro out would do nothing. We don't know what loyalties he has from that small Heicheu tribe. We know Zatanna's with Raine. Raine somehow survived that Joneto vote, so..."

Robert nodded softly, "So that means she probably formed a powerful alliance that was able to take out Mordin, huh? Yeah, I'm with you on that."

" _Long term thinking is going to begin taking effect on all three tribes very soon. We totally expected Joneto to vote Raine off, but she survived. She's a really smart player, and she likely has something going on that tribe. With that in mind, Zatanna, who's allied with Raine, needs to go." - Robert_

Flareon blinked, "Wait, what? Really? But... I think we need Zatanna for these challenges. Jiro's not that good compared to her or even Hyde."

"This is true," replied Tatsuki, nodding her head, "But at the same time, we have to think about what's going to help us at the merge. Jiro will be an easy target. Raine and Zatanna won't be as easy. Especially Zatanna, who won't have a giant target on her back compared to Raine."

Flareon pouted a little, "Yeah, but I think you're thinking too far down the line, Tatsuki. Maybe you need to just trust my idea. I think voting out Jiro is the right move for us. That's what Hyde is going to do, right?"

Robert chuckled, "Yeah, and that's all we need for him to do, I guess. He and Zatanna likely vote Jiro, Jiro votes for whoever, and we vote Zatanna out 3-2-1. It's that simple, Flareon."

Flareon grumbled a little. She wasn't happy about this, but she wasn't going to give up her fight to keep Jiro as a target like she promised him.

" _Tatsuki's a little hard headed, and Robert's just kinda listening to her like it's nothing! I don't get it! It goes to show how dirty they want to play the game, actually. Especially Tatsuki, since Robert is along for the ride as it will get him farther along in the game! It's really, really disappointing." - Flareon_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Joneto, Selu, getting your first look at the new Fasasaga tribe; Ben Tan voted out at the last tribal council."

This was a huge shocker to the other players, as nobody expected Ben to be gone this far down the line, as they thought he was controlling the game. Beat was once again upset to lose the chance to take out one of his enemies.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Cuties on it.

"Once again... we're going to back to Exile Island," said Jeff, "I know it's not the best twist, but really, what can you expect, right? Someone will be going to Exile Island after the reward challenge, so keep that in mind."

Everyone nodded their heads, comfortable with the same twist happening again.

"For today's challenge, from various seasons of Survivor, you will battle against one another in a slippery oil course. There will be three of you running at the same time; one for each tribe. First person to score a point gets it for his or her tribe. First tribe to three or tribe with the most points after five rounds wins reward and immunity."

Jeff turned around, and walked towards a small hut behind him. He then pulled down the curtains shielding it from the players' views. It was a standard hut once it was revealed, but inside were five different kinds of pizzas.

"Who doesn't love a hot slice of pizza? Win today's challenge, and your tribe will get to feast on pizza until you can eat no more. In addition, the winning tribe will get to send one person to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Two members from Joneto, and one member of Selu had to sit out of the challenge. Littlefoot, Metal Mario, and Zatanna all decided to sit out respectively.

"Okay! For the first round, we have Nightwolf, Beat, and Tatsuki facing off against one another! You're going for Ball 9! Survivors ready? GO!"

All three players raced out forward, and dove flat onto the oily course. Nightwolf gained the most momentum over Beat and Tatsuki, and he was the first one to grab a ball. Beat and Tatsuki got up on their feet, and shimmied over to grab their balls each. Nightwolf had a head start, but missed most of his shots at first. Beat got there before Tatsuki did, given his better balance and speed. While Nightwolf kept missing, Beat managed to make the first shot.

"Beat scores for Joneto! Joneto leads over Fasasaga and Selu 1-0-0!"

Beat high fived his tribe members, while Nightwolf and Tatsuki shrugged it off for now, hoping their tribes could catch up later.

"Second round! We have Bayonetta, Dixie Kong, and Hyde going up for their tribes! You're going to Ball 10! Survivors ready? GO!"

All three players raced out, and dove onto the oily course. Bayonetta had the most grace sliding down the course, and made an example by sliding the farthest. Hyde and Dixie didn't get enough speed, and had to shimmy over to their balls. Bayonetta had the lead over them, and managed to keep that lead as she grabbed her ball, and wasted no time in tossing it into the basket.

"Bayonetta scores for Fasasaga! Fasasaga ties with Joneto 1-1-0!"

Bayonetta smirked, and walked back to her tribe mat confident about herself. Dixie and Hyde were a little upset to lose to Bayonetta.

"Alright, we're up for round three! Mickey, Jordan, and Jiro are up next! Ball 2 is what you're aiming to grab! Survivors ready? GO!"

All three men raced out onto the oily course, and fell on their stomachs. Mickey and Jiro gained the most speed over Jordan, as he was the biggest guy of the three. That said, both Mickey and Jiro kept slipping on the oil, falling back down every few minutes after getting their balls. Once Jordan grabbed his, he went slow as a turtle to make it to the basket. That said, he couldn't make many good shots. Eventually, Mickey and Jiro arrived to shoot some baskets as well.

…

…

…and it ended up being Mickey who scored before Jordan could.

"Mickey scores for Fasasaga! Fasasaga now takes the lead 2-1-0!"

Mickey cheered with his tribe, ready to win a great reward for his tribe. Jordan shook his head, while Jiro wasn't too pleased with his efforts.

"Alright, round four, and potentially the last round. Andrew, Vakarian, and Flareon are up next for their tribes. If Andrew scores, he wins reward and immunity for Fasasaga. Ball 4 is what you're going for. Survivors ready? GO!"

All three raced out onto the course, and fell on their stomachs. like the rest of the players before them. Garrus had the worst start due to the different type of skin he had compared to Flareon or Andrew. It didn't work well with the oil on him, so he was really slow. Flareon had a lot of speed, but was not keeping up well with Andrew, who managed to get the best start. Andrew made it to the tossing area, but missed a couple of times. Garrus was still on the course when Flareon caught up to Andrew. Both former allies were tossing their balls up into the baskets and...

…

…

...Flareon's ball bounced off the rim a few times before rolling into the basket.

"Flareon keeps Selu in this challenge! They're still behind but they could tie up! It's 2-1-1!"

Flareon was extremely happy to score a point, receiving praise from her tribe. Andrew wasn't too happy, but knew Fasasaga could still win. Garrus wasn't that upset, given his differences to that of a normal human.

"Alright, this could be it. Leonhart, Raine, and Robert are the last ones up for this challenge. If Leonhart scores, Fasasaga wins reward. If Raine or Robert score, we have a tiebreaker to get to. Ball 7 is the ball you need to grab. Survivors ready? GO!"

All three players raced out onto the course, and slid as far as they could. Robert and Raine were not the most athletic players, which seemingly gave Squall an advantage in this challenge. Squall slid the farthest, and grabbed his colored ball. He shimmied over to the basket, and tried to make the shot. He missed several times. Raine and Robert took a slower approach, and shimmied slower over to their balls. Both of them made it to the hoop, and started to shoot alongside Squall.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Squall continued to miss, while Raine sealed the tiebreaker for Joneto.

"Raine scores for Joneto! That means we have a tiebreaker to get to between Joneto and Fasasaga!"

Raine high fived her team mates, happy about scoring a point in a rather physical challenge. Squall shook his head, but kept confident as Fasasaga could still win. Robert was a little ticked.

"Okay, here's how the tiebreaker is going to work. Fasasaga, choose one member of Joneto to face off against. Joneto, choose a member of Fasasaga to face off against."

Fasasaga decided to choose Jordan, as he seemed like the biggest guy. Joneto decided to choose Nightwolf, as he seemed like the least 'sporty' kind of guy.

Both Jordan and Nightwolf walked up, shook hands, and prepared to slide down the oil course.

"Okay. Jordan and Nightwolf. You guys will be competing to win reward for your tribe. Ball 5 is your target. First person to grab it and throw it into the basket wins pizza and immunity for his tribe. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Nightwolf and Jordan raced out and dove onto the oily course. Like before, Nightwolf had speed on his side, while Jordan's size slowed him down. The problem was going to be Nightwolf's ability to land the ball in the basket. Nightwolf was the first one to the basket, and he was once again having issues of landing the shot. Jordan was slow and steady, and he soon met up with Nightwolf at the end of the course. Both had their balls, and they were shooting rapidly one by one.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it was Nightwolf who finally managed to make a shot connect.

"NIGHTWOLF DOES IT! FASASAGA WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Fasasaga hugged and cheered.

"Great job Fasasaga! You guys managed to dominate the oil course, and because of that, you have earned yourselves immunity, and pizza until you can eat no more! Before I let you enjoy your pizza... you have to send someone from Selu or Joneto to Exile Island. Who's it gonna be?"

After a quick discussion between the five members of Fasasaga.

"I think it's Garrus' turn to experience Exile Island." smiled Mickey.

Garrus nodded softly, taking a map from Jeff before making his way down the path towards Exile Island.

"Vakarian will return in time for the next immunity challenge. In the meantime, Fasasaga, enjoy your pizza! Joneto, Selu, got nothing for you. You can head back to camp, and I'll see you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 28

Garrus arrived at Exile Island, and wasted no time in grabbing the immunity idol clue out of the urn.

"Now this will come in handy..." commented Garrus to himself.

" _I guess it could be both a good and bad thing to be on Exile Island. For one, I can get the clue to a hidden immunity idol. That will be helpful once I get back to camp. The problem is that I can't do my fair share of scrambling, and given my position, being away from camp is not pleasant." - Garrus_

There really wasn't much for Garrus to do for his one night on Exile Island. So he just made some adjustments to the shelter to wade out the time he was there.

"Whoever made the roof of this shelter did a poor job on managing it..." mumbled Garrus to himself as he fixed it.

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 28

The five remaining members of Fasasaga walked into the hut and sat around the table full of different kinds of pizzas. There was pepperoni, sausage, Hawaiian, vegetarian, cheese only, and a lot more. The pizzas were all cooked to perfection, and looked like pizzas you would get from a fancy restaurant compared to Pizza Hut.

"This is what we really needed guys," said Andrew, "Just a break from the game, put the paranoia behind us, and just enjoy what we have given to us."

Nightwolf nodded softly, "My thoughts exactly, Andrew Miller. A reward wouldn't be complete without the team unity that helped win it."

" _Winning reward and immunity today was a huge blessing. No tribal council for at least a couple of days, and that gives Mickey and I a chance to get back into the groove of things. Not only that, I also want us to bond as a tribe, so that going into future challenges, we are strong and united." - Andrew_

There was a lot of clattering, clanging, and shouting going on in the kitchen behind them. Squall looked over his shoulder once it started to get a little obnoxious to him.

"What are the chefs doing in there? I can hear screaming going on from within there..." muttered Squall.

"Oh I wouldn't bother with them," replied Bayonetta, "It's none of our business, now is it?"

"I suppose not, I guess." shrugged Squall, taking another bite out of a slice of pepperoni pizza.

" _It's really nice to get spend time with your tribe as a whole. When you're back at camp, playing the game, you really only spend time with the people you want to strategize with. Rewards are crucial for the social part of the game, and learning everyone's backgrounds and stories here." - Squall_

"Anyone notice how it's odd," said Mickey, "That every tribe that lost a member of their tribe, ended up winning the next reward challenge? Selu loses Marge, reward. Joneto loses Mordin, reward. We lose Ben Tan, reward!"

Andrew chuckled a little, "It's almost like it was a conspiracy theory, wouldn't you say? Guess that means Selu or Joneto will win the next reward challenge!"

Mickey laughed, "That's what Deadpool would be saying if he was here right now. He was always talking about the ins and outs of production when I lived with him on Yoshi Desert."

"Sans also talked about stuff like that," replied Bayonetta, "However, he was always a cryptic little bastard while doing it."

" _I love days like today. It's nice to get that little breather of fresh air, and see everyone for who they really are. Andrew and Mickey are on the bottom, and it looks like they're trying extremely hard to become friendly with one another. I doubt it will work in their favor, but it's a good effort." - Bayonetta_

The shouting, clinking, and clanging only got louder inside the kitchen behind them. Now the others started to notice it other than Squall. With the chitchat dying down, the voice being heard from the kitchen was most definitely British.

"Whatever is going on in there?" asked Nightwolf, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds like Gordon Ramsay is in there giving everyone a hard time," chuckled Andrew, "Now it makes sense, given how gourmet and classic our pizzas look. He was in there cooking them."

Inside the kitchen, Andrew was most definitely right. _Virmire_ contestant and celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay was doing most of the cooking and preparing for the reward, like he normally did for Survivor's food rewards. There were two other chefs in the kitchen with him; ironically the two people the Fasasaga tribe was just talking about; Deadpool and Sans (the REAL Sans).

"DEADPOOL!" shouted Gordon, "You do not put chimichangas on pizzas! What the %#%# are you doing you red lanky donkey?!"

"Yes chef! I was just enhancing the flavor, chef!" replied Deadpool, saluting Gordon when he yelled at him.

"More like enhancing the heart attack." quipped Sans.

Gordon pointed at Sans, "Shut up, pipsqueak! You're just as bad as this guy! You haven't even made one pizza! You've been eating all of it!"

Sans shook his head, "No I haven't. I was giving it to hungry monster kids across the underground."

Gordon shook his head, and threw his apron to the side, "%#%#ing useless, %#%#ing %#%#. Just get out, we're done with reward anyway. You two did nothing all evening but act like donkeys. I cooked every single edible pizza of the evening. You're both fired, now GET OUT!"

Deadpool cheered, "Yahoo! At least I get to make one cameo in the Final Showdown!" He walked over to the camera, whispering to the audience, "Psst, audience. I hope you all have fun in Fiji after this season is over. Remember to send the app-"

The camera mysteriously turned off and cut to commercials before Deadpool could finish his message.

– – – – –

Joneto Day 28

Laying down inside the shelter, Littlefoot, Raine, and Dixie were discussing a few things. Raine wanted to bring up Garrus' offer to them.

"So strangely, Garrus wanted to make an offer with me," explained Raine, "You know, the same person who tried to get me out of the game."

Dixie giggled, shaking her head, "Is he crazy? Does he really think he can sway you onto his side?"

"He listed off a bunch of people that aren't threats, including you, Littlefoot," continued Raine, "And he said that if I kept him around, he would have my back. The same couldn't be said about Beat or Metal Mario."

" _I have my alliance already set up. Garrus has a nice offer, but I don't see how he would be useless to me once we merge. He's only playing to make sure he makes the merge. Once he does, he's going right back to whatever alliance he had on Fasasaga. That's a prediction, and it's a strong one." - Raine_

Littlefoot shook his head, "Garrus is scrambling hard. He's going to continue doing that when he comes back tomorrow. When more so with an idol clue in his pocket, I think."

Dixie shrugged, "I'm not too worried about him finding the hidden immunity idol. Those clues were so difficult to understand anyway. Without Mordin I doubt he'll find an idol on his own."

Raine crossed her arms, "Enough about Garrus. What I want to know from you two is if we should consider other options. Metal Mario and Beat are definitely dangerous players."

" _I don't trust Metal Mario or Beat at all. Metal Mario has already lost my trust from the first several days on Selu, and Beat's just a shady guy who knows how to play this game. While I feel like we should just vote off Jordan or Garrus next, we need to consider other options before we make a move." - Dixie_

"Well, we just need to think what could happen if we keep Garrus or Jordan around," replied Dixie, "Metal Mario is a physical threat, and Beat's definitely well rounded in challenges. Although... Beat I think we should keep definitely. Him being around could create a shield for us."

"Yeah, because he's always going to be a bigger threat than someone like you, Raine." replied Littlefoot.

Raine nodded softly, "Yes, I agree. Too many big threats have already left, like Etna and Ben. I'm one of them, so it's just concerning."

Dixie smiled at her, "Don't worry Raine! We have the numbers over here! And when we merge, we'll be even stronger I think! We just gotta make it a few more days!"

Littlefoot nodded, "Yeah, Dixie's right. We have your back, Raine. You were willing to trust us, and you made the right call. You're 100% safe, okay?"

"Yeah... I know that. Thank you, you two." smiled Raine.

" _Raine's such a likable woman. She's really intelligent, and she's really shown that over the course of her Survivor experience. I think she deserves to go as far as she can, but... there's still a game that needs to be played. Dixie, myself, Jiro... we all want to win. Raine might stand in our way." - Littlefoot_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Jordan and Beat were discussing a few things about the alliance they just made.

"Yo, dude, I just thought of something," said Beat, "I know we made that deal with Metal Mario... but... honestly? Why are we bothering with him? Garrus is already loyal to us. What if Metal Mario isn't?"

Jordan shrugged, "Because Garrus won't stay loyal once we merge. He's going to puppy dog back to Andrew and Flareon, guaranteed. He'll expect me to join him, but... that ain't happening, bro."

"Yeah, but still, what if Metal Mario does the same thing, dude?" reminded Beat.

" _I really, really don't trust Metal Mario. At first, I was pumped up over our alliance! But awhile later, I started to have doubts. Metal Mario feels like the kind of guy to turn on us when it's time to get a major threat out of here. Did you not remember what he did to Sweet Tooth, dude? He's ruthless!" - Beat_

"Here's the thing, Beat," explained Jordan, "If we get the numbers against Garrus over me... we might as well just send Garrus home and stay in the numbers, right?"

Beat rolled his eyes, "Bro, numbers mean nothing. You, me, Littlefoot, Garrus. That's four. We can just send Metal Mario out the freaking door!"

Jordan crossed his arms, "Huh... and are you sure Littlefoot is on your side? You seem awfully confident you do, even after he's the one that switched your vote last minute."

" _I don't want to vote Metal Mario off because I feel like we need to give the dude a chance to prove his loyalty. At the same time though, if Beat can get Littlefoot's vote, then maybe it's for our better interest to just send him home. Beat has a point, as Garrus is loyal. I just don't think he'll stay loyal." - Jordan_

Beat placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just trust me, dude. I'll handle Littlefoot. Everything will work out the way we want it to be, dude."

Jordan nodded softly, feeling a little reassured with Beat's confidence.

– – – – –

Selu Day 28

Zatanna and Jiro were standing around a tall tree. Hyde was climbing up to grab a few coconuts from the top. He unattached them from the tree, and made them drop to the ground. Zatanna then used her magic to make them drop safely and slowly down.

"I think that's enough for the whole tribe." commented Jiro.

Hyde then dropped from the tree at the height he was at. Zatanna immediately used her magic to catch Hyde before his broke his back.

"Careful Hyde!" said a rather surprised Zatanna, before lowering him down to the ground safely.

Hyde chuckled, "Just had to do that, man. I knew you were gonna catch me, anyway."

Jiro looked over at Zatanna when he said that, "Guess that means you put a lot of trust in her to catch you, huh?"

" _Zatanna told me earlier today that my plan to force the rocks would be a bad play. I believe she has a point there, because Tatsuki is much more of a threat than Hyde or Robert, and she has to go before either one of them. Plus, after watching Hyde lately, I think he does trust us the most." - Jiro_

"Of course I do, man," replied Hyde, dusting himself off from climbing the tree, "Zatanna wouldn't be that rude to let me drop down and break my back, would she?"

"Only if I wanted less competition, but I can't afford to lose you, Hyde. Not right now at any rate." chuckled Zatanna with a wink.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Hyde, suspiciously.

"Shush, I was kidding," replied Zatanna, "That's why I winked at you. Get a clue, Hyde, please."

" _You know, I don't have any strong allies right now, man. Etna was really the only one I had, and she's gone because of bull%#%# reasons. I've been playing the middle man lately, keeping Tatsuki and Zatanna focused on eachother, and... I really need to pick a side before it's too late, man." - Hyde_

Hyde chuckled, "Well, let me just tell you right now, I trust you. I don't know if you can trust me 100%, but... just know that I do."

Zatanna nodded softly, "I understand that, Hyde. I have been trusting you since we swapped, you know."

"I meant long term, man," explained Hyde, "Clearly we were only working together to take out a common enemy in Tatsuki. But now? I need someone to have my back long term, man. I can't fly solo."

Jiro nodded, "You would be a strong ally to have, Hyde. I'm willing to put my trust in you. Zatanna?"

Zatanna crossed her arms, giving it more thought to herself.

" _Hyde wants to work with me long term. When we first swapped over to Selu, we pretty much were forced to work together in order to take on Tatsuki and Robert. But Hyde wants to extend that to the merge since he doesn't have anyone else to trust. Jiro seems willing to, but... I'm not sure." - Zatanna_

"Raine's going to be a tough nut to crack, Hyde. Just so you know." warned Zatanna.

Hyde shrugged, "I don't really care what she thinks. If you two are thinking smart, she's gotta go pretty quick, man. You can't let someone like Raine gain the momentum. Just saying, dudes."

"Yeah... yeah I know." muttered Zatanna, sighing a little bit. She and Jiro then shook hands with Hyde to confirm the upgrade to full term alliance.

" _Between Zatanna and Tatsuki, I hardly trust either of them, man. But honestly... I want to work with Zatanna's group far more. Why? Because they will be easier to beat in immunity challenges, man. With Tatsuki, I gotta go against her and Squall, and that's challenging, man! Going the easy route!" - Hyde_

Jiro then muttered under his breath, making sure they weren't listening, "You know... I feel like this was a huge waste of time. It's just... we were already working together. Why did we have to agree to working together... again?"

Meanwhile, Tatsuki and Robert were having a small conversation inside the shelter while Flareon was tending to the fire.

"I do have an interesting question to ask you," whispered Robert, "What's your master plan once we merge?"

Tatsuki shrugged, "I mean, we gotta go out of the gates strong. You, me, Squall, and Hyde. Hopefully Flareon still wants to work with us and... we'll just see where it goes from here."

" _I know there's a merge coming up, and we need to be as ready as we can be once we get there. Squall hopefully will still be on our side, and bring over new allies from Fasasaga... and hopefully Flareon will stick with us. If all of that happens, I think the road through the merge will be simple!" - Tatsuki_

"I still don't really think aligning with Hyde is all that smart. The guy's going to flip at the switch of a button press." warned Robert.

Tatsuki nodded her head, "Yeah, he might. But I think we're smarter than he is. His stoner attitude may all be an act, but even then, he's not that good. If he flips, we'll catch him in a lie or something. Then that will be his end."

Robert nodded, "At least you're not arrogant about that, Tatsuki. That's what I admire about you. You're confident, but you know nothing is certain until you know it's true or false."

" _Right now, my strategy in the Final Showdown is just... get as far as I possibly can, man. If that means working with Tatsuki and Squall, then that's my strategy. It's not how I played in Marble, but sometimes you have to adapt to new changes, and this is just one of those changes." - Robert_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area. Fasasaga, already having immunity, did not show up.

"We'll now bring in Vakarian, returning from Exile Island."

Garrus walked in from around a corner, and joined up with the Joneto tribe.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both of you, Joneto and Selu."

Beat and Flareon both did so.

"For today's challenge, you're going to have a Survivor trivia game. We're going to see how well you know your history, but these questions are going to be some of the toughest ones ever in the history of this type of challenge, as they will be focused on the pre merge and the players who were eliminated then. You will answer head to head in alphabetical order, so Joneto will start with Beat, and Selu will start with Flareon. If you score a point, you are out of the game, loser stays in the game, and rotates to the back. You will stay until you get a question right. The first tribe to get every single member to answer correctly wins reward. Losers go to tribal council, someone will be voted out after 29 long days. Let's get started."

Both Beat and Flareon walked up to answer the first question of the challenge.

"Okay! Beat and Flareon, of course, are up first! From Survivor Green Hill, what kind of teacher is Thomas?"

Beat answered with 'Math Teacher'.

Flareon answered with 'Science Teacher'.

"Beat is correct. Thomas was a math teacher. Joneto gains the first point, putting them in the lead 1-0. Flareon, head back to the end of the line to await your next chance."

Beat did a fist pump, walking off to stand to the side. Flareon pouted a little, but hoped she would do better on her next question.

"Next up, we have Dixie Kong and Steven Hyde! From Survivor SEGA All Stars... what profession did Robo and his brother Mobo have?"

Dixie answered with 'Bank Robbers'.

Hyde answered with 'Thugs'.

"Thugs is not specific enough, Hyde, sorry. Robo and Mobo were bank robbers, so Dixie gets another point for Joneto! Joneto leads 2-0! Hyde, back of the line, please."

Dixie cheered a little bit, standing next to Beat on the side. Hyde rolled his eyes, and went to the back of the Selu line. Despite having less questions to answer correctly, Selu was trailing.

"Alright! Vakarian and Jiro! You two are up next! From Survivor All-Stars... which season had all of its players eliminated pre merge?"

Garrus answered with 'SEGA All Stars'.

Jiro answered with 'Reals vs. OCs'.

"Jiro's correct! Dongwa, Leonhart, Quinn, and Dribbles were all voted out before the merge happened. Selu gets on the board, but is behind by 1 point. Back to the end of the line, Vakarian."

Jiro nodded his head, happy to score a point for his tribe. Garrus shook his head, completely forgetting that Ryo Hazuki was the sole SEGA All Stars player at the merge.

"Next up, we have Jordan and Robert facing off against eachother! From Survivor Cuties... name two pre merge boots that had an older brother who played Survivor before."

Jordan answered with 'Gabby and Sagwa'.

Robert answered with 'Sagwa and Amiga'.

"All three of those ladies count in this question. Gabby, Sagwa, and Amiga were all the younger sisters of Dribbles, Dongwa, and Amigo respectively. Both of you get it right! Joneto still leads 3-2!"

Jordan did a fist pump, happy to score a point, while Robert did nearly the same thing, just with less enthusiasm.

"Okay, onto the next question with Littlefoot and Tatsuki! From Survivor Marble... what was the nickname the Corr tribe gave Kyle?"

Littlefoot answered with 'Ky'.

Tatsuki answered with 'Tinker'.

"Kyle was a short lived player, but he was nicknamed Tinker by his fellow tribe members. Tatsuki got it right! Selu is back in this with 3-3! Back of the line with you, Littlefoot."

Tatsuki smiled, and high fived her tribe members as she joined up with them on the red mat. Littlefoot felt a little guilty, because being in the past meant being unable to really watch Survivor.

"Alright, next up we have Metal Mario and Zatanna! From Survivor Heroes vs. Villains... name two pre merge boots that were three time players at the time."

Metal Mario answered with 'Will and Jacky'.

Zatanna answered with 'Will and Limberg'.

"Will is correct, but Limberg wasn't a three time player yet when he played Heroes vs. Villains. You need two right to get the point. Will and Jacky is enough for Metal Mario to get Joneto back in the lead 4-3! Another chance will come, Zatanna."

Metal Mario cheered with his tribe, high fiving all of the members on the green mat. Zatanna rolled her eyes, before returning to the end of the line.

"Alright, Raine Sage and Flareon are up next! From Survivor Redemption Island... what job did Muraki have at the time of filming?"

Raine answered with 'Doctor'.

Flareon answered with 'A doctor I think'.

"Both are correct answers. At the time, Muraki was a registered doctor. Nowadays... let's not get into that with him. Either way, both of you are right, you both score a point!"

Raine smiled, feeling like she got lucky with a question from her season. Flareon sighed of relief to get a question right.

"Okay, second chance for Vakarian and Hyde! Let's see who will take the lead again. From Survivor Aquatic Ruin... what is Archer's first name?"

Garrus answered with 'Sterling'.

Hyde answered with 'Cyril'.

"Garrus is correct. His real name is Sterling Archer. Joneto gets a point, and it all comes down to one more correct answer to win immunity! Back to the end of the line again, Hyde!"

Garrus nodded confidently, returning to stand on the green mat with the rest of the tribe. Littlefoot was all that remained for Joneto, and he was clearly the weakest link. Hyde shook his head, but Zatanna looked confident that they could still win.

"Alright, Littlefoot and Zatanna are up next to answer another question. If Littlefoot gets it right, Joneto wins immunity. From Survivor Forest Maze... what is Russia's real human name?"

Littlefoot answered with 'Russia?'.

Zatanna answered with 'Ivan'.

"Zatanna's correct. Russia is known as Ivan Braginski. Both tribes now have only one more player left to get a question right. This could mean everything."

Zatanna smiled, patting Hyde's shoulder to give him some extra confidence to beat Littlefoot. Littlefoot merely gulped, looking really guilty as he prepared to answer one last question.

"Okay, comes down to Littlefoot and Hyde. If one person gets it right, and the other gets it wrong, someone wins immunity. Let's do it. From Survivor Virmire... who almost took Duncan's spot on the season, according to his final words?"

…

…

…

...Littlefoot answered with 'I don't know'.

Hyde answered with 'Skarloey'.

"Skarloey is the right answer. He was supposed to be on the season, but dropped out last minute. That means with everyone on Selu answering correctly, SELU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Selu hugged and cheered.

"Great job Selu! Looks like you know your Survivor history very well indeed! Because of that, you will return to camp with confidence that you will make it to Day 30! Great work! Sadly, Joneto, another tribal council awaits. One of you will be going home tonight after 29 days. See you all then."

– – – – –

Joneto Day 29

With a big night coming for the Joneto tribe, there was a lot of talking, strategizing, and scrambling going on to ensure the vote went according to plan.

Beat, Jordan, and Metal Mario were talking about the vote in the forest. It was a rather quick discussion.

"Garrus goes tonight, okay? We cool about that?" asked Jordan, looking at Metal Mario.

Metal Mario nodded, "Yeah, sure, that's cool with me. I just need to know why specifically, again?"

"Because Garrus has loyalties to Andrew and Flareon," explained Jordan, "I mean, I like the guy, but he's going to be crawling back to those two, and Andrew's going to be tough to bring down. We might as well get a head start."

"That's fair enough. Alright, Garrus it is, then." replied Metal Mario, crossing his arms.

" _I don't exactly trust Beat or Jordan, but... if they're willing to keep me safe, and they're being true to their word, then hell, I'll vote their way. I just need to get to the merge, and back with Nightwolf to figure things out from here. As long as I'm still here tomorrow, they have my vote." - Metal Mario_

"Dude, we're cool with you. Don't worry about us. Garrus is going tonight. What's done is done." confirmed Beat. He bumped fists with Metal Mario.

Metal Mario nodded, "Yep. That's true. Okay, I suppose that's the end of that. Let me know if something changes, okay?"

Both Jordan and Beat nodded their heads, watching Metal Mario leave the forest to get ready for tribal council.

Beat smirked once he was out of sight, "Dude, I'm so bad, I love it! This is what I'm good at, bro! Lying to others, making them feel good, and then BOOM! Blindside!"

Jordan nodded, "Yeah but... are you sure we're making the right move? Voting out Metal Mario? I just don't want to come back to camp in regret. Or hell, with my torch snuffed."

Beat shook his head, "Dude, in all honesty, I don't expect Garrus or Metal Mario to stay loyal going into the merge. But as long as we're on Joneto... Garrus has our back more than Metal Mario, I think. That's just my opinion, dude."

" _Tonight, we'll see if Beat's instincts are right or wrong. He doesn't think Metal Mario has our back. I know Garrus will have our back, considering he has nobody left to trust with Mordin gone. So yeah, Metal Mario goes home tonight and then we control the votes. At least, I hope we do." - Jordan_

After agreeing to blindside Metal Mario, both Beat and Jordan split off to go talk with Garrus and Littlefoot separately.

Jordan and Garrus were quickly discussing the plan off to the side of the beach. Garrus also got done showing Jordan the clue to the immunity idol.

"Alright so... Metal Mario tonight. If that's cool with you?" asked Jordan, handing back the clue.

Garrus nodded, "That's fine with me. I spoke with Raine about it yesterday, and brought his name up as an option. So maybe it's in our interest after all."

"Dude, the more votes the better. Let's do it." smirked Jordan, shaking Garrus' hand firmly.

" _I'm just going to do whatever it takes to survive these last couple of days heading into the merge. Whoevers name I have to write down to stay, that's what I'll do. In Survivor, it's not about voting out the weakest link, or the biggest threat. It's about voting out the right people to stick around." - Garrus_

With Beat and Littlefoot, it was a completely different story. While Garrus was quick to agree with the plan, Littlefoot was not as agreeable.

"So yeah, Metal Mario's the vote tonight. He's going to be a threat at the merge, dude," explained Beat, "We might as well just drop him now, and not worry about him dominating later."

"Really? You... don't think someone like Garrus or Jordan would be more threatening than Metal Mario?" asked Littlefoot.

Beat shook his head, "No... no not really. Garrus is dead meat at this point. Voting him off is rather pointless, honestly. Jordan, I think, wants to separate from him, and find new grounds. I think we can trust him. Metal Mario is a completely different story."

" _Littlefoot is basically my extra vote at this point. I'm pretty much helping the kid get through this post swap phase before he goes back to Jiro, when he won't have my back. Dude, if it wasn't for me, he would probably be the one going home, because today he sucked. He owes me a lot, bro." - Beat_

Beat continued to talk, "Last time, you made the right call to vote off Mordin. This time, I need to make the right call. Metal Mario goes tonight. Next night, we break up Raine and Dixie. Are we cool?"

Littlefoot sighed, finding it really pointless to try and sway a stubborn Beat, "We're cool."

Beat smirked, bro fisting Littlefoot before leaving him alone. He had to go get ready for tribal council himself.

" _Beat doesn't treat me like a good alliance member. He treats me like... he's really no different from how Minerva was in my original season. He's controlling, he's just using my vote to get what he wants... and tonight he might get it if Dixie and Raine choose to target Metal Mario!" - Littlefoot_

Hours before tribal council, Littlefoot was speaking with Raine and Dixie about all the options they had in front of them going into the vote.

"Beat's going to target Metal Mario tonight," explained Littlefoot, "Just so that you're both aware. I mean... what are you thinking?"

Raine nodded, "Metal Mario is a good choice, actually. Still, he's not the only one on my radar, of course. We still need to think about Garrus and Jordan."

" _Garrus and I had a good talk yesterday about the future of this game, and... he made a lot of good points. Tonight, I have to vote out the person that I believe isn't going to keep the target off of me. Metal Mario and Jordan are bigger threats than Garrus is... maybe we should vote Garrus." - Raine_

"I mean, you know how I feel about Metal Mario," shrugged Dixie, "I don't trust a word he says. He tried to get me out the first couple of weeks on Selu. I think it's only fair I return the favor."

"I really don't have an opinion, but... I do feel like if we vote Metal Mario off, we're playing into Beat's hand tonight," warned Littlefoot, "Still, if you want Metal Mario off, then I'll vote in that way."

"Garrus is the lowest threat out of the three choices we have in front of us," explained Raine, "He's going to lay low over bigger threats once we merge. As for Jordan and Metal Mario, they will become big threats, because they're good in challenges, and they draw attention to them."

The three allies spent more time discussing the vote, before they all come to an agreement.

" _I think it's going to be a big vote regardless tonight. I have the hidden immunity idol, so I'm not concerned about Garrus or Jordan finding it. At the same time, Metal Mario is a huge threat, and I know he's tried to come after me before. Tonight might change the entire game potentially." - Dixie_

– – – – –

The Joneto tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Joneto started off as a really strong tribe, and the biggest tribe going into the swap. Now you're about to go down to six, tying up with Selu's number of six. Vakarian, what do you think Joneto is missing compared to what they had prior to the swap?" asked Jeff.

"I believe we are lacking the physical strength. Joneto once had Squall, Hyde, and Tatsuki... now the physical strength is put on the shoulders of Jordan and Metal Mario, pretty much. I do think, however, we can make a comeback from these losses." replied Garrus.

"Metal Mario, it's really hard to say if you're going to make a comeback after you just voted off one of your best puzzle players. Do you think Vakarian is being optimistic, or are you yourself confident things will get better?" asked Jeff.

Metal Mario shook his head.

"No. Garrus is right. Yeah, we may not have Mordin anymore, but we don't give up. We're not quitters. I live my motto on never giving up until I'm forced to stop! That's just how the Joneto tribe is." replied Metal Mario.

"Dixie, how should the vote go down tonight? Should you focus on making the tribe strong, or is the merge on everyone's minds?" asked Jeff.

Dixie nodded her head.

"Absolutely. The merge is on everyone's minds, I believe. It's almost Day 30, and there's only twenty more days to go until one of us is crowned the two time Sole Survivor! There's alliances in question, tribal lines in question, so there's a lot to think about!" replied Dixie.

Everyone nodded in agreement with her.

"Raine, what about you? You were almost voted off at the last tribal council. How do you play these next couple of days to make sure it's not you again?" asked Jeff.

"I may be one of the biggest threats in the game, but I'm not the only one in this game that's a huge threat. There's Andrew, there's Tatsuki, there's Bayonetta... I may have proven myself to be a strong strategic threat, but... just because I made it to Day 39 twice does not mean I'm the biggest threat period." replied Raine.

Both Dixie and Littlefoot nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Beat, you're up."

– – –

Beat's Vote: Dude, I think you're going to become a big threat later on. You gotta go now. (Metal Mario)

Metal Mario's Vote: I'm just here, proving my loyalty. I just need to make it another two days. (Garrus)

Raine's Vote: I respect you immensely. However, I believe this vote needs to happen tonight. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Garrus. (He nodded his head, not too surprised.)

…

Metal Mario. One vote Metal Mario, one vote Vakarian. (He blinked, a little surprised.)

…

…

Metal Mario. That's two votes Metal Mario, one vote Vakarian.

…

Metal Mario. That's three votes Metal Mario, one vote Vakarian. (He was confused, looking at the others to get a clue.)

…

…

Garrus. That's two votes Vakarian, three votes Metal Mario. (He shrugged, while Beat held his hands together.)

…

…

Garrus. We're tied three votes Vakarian, three votes Metal Mario, one vote left. (Littlefoot closed his eyes.)

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Garrus Vakarian. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Garrus shook his head, although he wasn't too surprised to be voted out. He shook hands with Jordan before giving his torch up to Jeff.

"Vakarian, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Take it easy guys." said Garrus, waving goodbye as he left the tribal council area. Beat glared over at Littlefoot, who tried to avoid his glance as best as he could. Metal Mario was just confused over who voted against him.

"Not too long after you voted off Mordin Solus, you voted off Garrus Vakarian immediately after. Once again, it was another close vote, and a lot of surprises on people's faces to boot. We'll see how this vote effects the rest of the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Garrus' Final Words**

"I'm not too happy to be sitting here right now, but I think it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. After Mordin left, I knew my time would be coming very shortly if I didn't save myself in time. Clearly, my efforts were all for naught. Jordan and I failed to swing votes in our favor, and I paid the price for it."

VOTE

Garrus – Dixie, Raine, Metal Mario, and Littlefoot

Metal Mario – Jordan, Garrus, and Beat

One more episode to go before the merge! And two more episodes to go before I reveal some news about the second series! Who will be the final pre merge and pre jury boot of the Final Showdown? Find out next episode!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Don't be a dingo! Do nothing! Be happy!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Episode 15 I'm Tough To Beat!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Ben Tan finally voted out of the game, it left Andrew and Mickey alone to fight for themselves. Both men really had nothing left to use as ammunition against Bayonetta, Squall, or Nightwolf, but they both had determination on their side. Neither Andrew nor Mickey were going to give up._

 _Like was usual this season, the tribe that just lost immunity and went to tribal council ended up winning the reward challenge. Fasasaga enjoyed a great pizza lunch, and bonded as a tribe. While not much happened on the trip, both Andrew and Mickey used this opportunity to create bonds._

 _At the Joneto tribe, Garrus tried to convince Raine to keep him and Jordan in the game by telling her that she will need allies that will have her back. He brought up Beat and Metal Mario as two players that would never have her back. This gave Raine plenty to think about. On the flipside, Jordan and Beat made an alliance with Metal Mario, hoping to bring in Littlefoot._

 _However, after the alliance was just made, Beat had his doubts over Metal Mario's loyalty. He figured that Garrus would be ten times more loyal right now than Metal Mario would be. Jordan slightly agreed with him, and they planned to make a blindside on Metal Mario. Meanwhile, Raine told Dixie and Littlefoot about Garrus' plan, and both of them were quick to dismiss it as Garrus playing the game._

 _Over at the Selu tribe, Jiro told Zatanna about his plan to force the purple rock to get rid of a former Joneto member. However, he would use the idol to save Zatanna. While Zatanna liked the idea, she also said that losing Hyde might happen, and she wanted to see if he would be loyal first. She also wanted Jiro to keep his idol. On the flipside, Tatsuki and Robert thought about blindsiding Zatanna before Jiro, feeling a merge was coming soon. This did not settle well with Flareon._

 _Later on that day, Zatanna brought Hyde into a full long term alliance as opposed to just short term to eliminate Tatsuki. Hyde, who had no true allies after Etna was voted out, immediately agreed to the plan, sealing the deal between him, Zatanna, and Jiro. That said, Jiro felt the exchange was pointless._

 _At the immunity challenge, both Joneto and Selu faced off in a Survivor quiz about the pre merge characters. Due to his inexperience and his inability to watch the show from home, Littlefoot lost the challenge for Joneto, sending them to tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, Metal Mario was told that the target was Garrus, but in reality, Beat and Jordan were planning to blindside him with Garrus and Littlefoot's help. Littlefoot relayed the information over to Raine and Dixie, trusting them far more than he did Beat. While they didn't want to play into Beat's hands, Dixie didn't trust Metal Mario, and thought that he needed to go before Garrus or Jordan._

 _At tribal council, Raine, Dixie, and Littlefoot all voted against Garrus Vakarian, sending him home in a 4-3 decision, and exposing Beat and Jordan as traitors to Metal Mario. With the merge on the horizon, who will survive, and who will fall? 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Fasasaga: Andrew, Bayonetta, Mickey, Nightwolf, and Squall**

 **Joneto: Beat, Dixie, Jordan, Littlefoot, Metal Mario, and Raine**

 **Selu: Flareon, Hyde, Jiro, Robert, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Joneto Day 30

The green tribe returned from tribal council, and it was quite the blindside for Beat and Jordan. Beat realized now that nobody could be trusted aside from Jordan.

" _Oh man, I think last night I totally %#%#ed up the vote. Metal Mario did as we told him, and Littlefoot just... flipped. Dude, that's %#%#ed up. I was playing this game fine the whole time. Just trying to keep everyone in the circle. This is how Littlefoot pays me for keeping him safe?" - Beat_

Beat was not one to keep silent. Once he placed his torch to the side, he turned to face the others, "Well, well, well. Littlefoot! Is there anything you would like to say right now?"

"Well, other then the fact that you wouldn't stop glaring at me the whole way back to camp... not really." replied Littlefoot, not really in the mood to talk back to Beat.

"Glaring at you for a pretty good reason!" snapped Beat, "You're only here because I threw in good words for you! You are the weakest link here! If not for Heicheu loyalty, I would have thrown you to the wolves!"

Dixie rolled her eyes, "As if you totally decide Littlefoot's fate in this game, Beat. Give me a break."

" _I don't want to take orders from Beat. I never trusted him, and I had no reason to trust him. He made a mistake in thinking I trusted him. I trust Dixie, Jiro, and Raine far more than him. He messed up last night, and he and Jordan are definitely on the bottom now. I'm not his little minion." - Littlefoot_

"Whatever. So what, you got me? Cool, whatever. A merge is coming soon, babe," shrugged Beat, crossing his arms, "Unless your goal is to throw challenges, then Jordan and I are going to win them. Then we're back in it."

"Then you better try hard, dude!" laughed Dixie, "Because one loss, and you're out of here!"

"That's kind of unfair, you know. We're the two strongest men on this tribe. Littlefoot's the weakest link. And what if we don't merge at all?" asked Jordan.

Metal Mario rolled his eyes, "You sort of lost all credibility when you decided to vote me last night. You know... someone who is considered one of the strongest out here?"

" _Last night was a shocker to me. I should have figured Beat and Jordan were full of themselves. But it was a close call, and it showed me who I can't trust. If we lose again, Beat's dug himself a hole he can't get out of. Once we merge, I'll be back with someone I can 100% trust; Nightwolf." - Metal Mario_

"Yeah we %#%#ed up," shrugged Beat, "Guess what, we all make mistakes. But hey, Littlefoot made the biggest mistake of his life! He exposed an alliance for me! And, get this, he's made himself the goat!"

Raine crossed her arms, "I think Dixie has a point, Beat. You don't really get to dictate what's true or false anymore."

"Yeah, maybe not, because Dixie and Littlefoot are basically playing for you now. They're blind to how smart you really are. Congratulations, if you float through this merge, and make it to the Final 3, you are going to win again." confirmed Beat, clapping his hands sarcastically.

Raine rolled her eyes, "Like that will be an easy challenge. I have a long road ahead of me you know."

"Not if you have these bozo players wandering around allowing you to control their thoughts and minds with your brain." muttered Beat, storming away. Jordan sighed and followed him out of camp.

Dixie shook her head, "Man, what a sore freaking loser!"

" _News flash Beat! I'm not just a mindless follower of Raine! I respect Raine, and we help make decisions together! I don't even know if I want to be in the finals with Raine or not! But even if we are, the jury will vote for the person that played the best game! That may not even be Raine!" - Dixie_

Once Beat and Jordan were far away from camp, Jordan placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, I think you just need to calm down. The merge is likely just one more vote away. We can probably make this work."

Beat nodded softly, "I know... it just pisses me off to see how some of these guys are playing. You know Littlefoot, Dixie, and Raine are working together, and those two are basically allowing Raine to achieve what she wants."

"Yeah, but you did keep Raine the first vote we were here..." reminded Jordan.

Beat shook his head, "Yeah, and that was my first mistake, dude. I should have sent her ass home, or at least forced that tiebreaker. Littlefoot... damn him. Jiro's going to be in that group, and he has the idol to boot."

"Whoa, really? That might be a game changer if we use that information right." replied Jordan.

" _Beat and I are basically in trouble if we cannot group back together and win these last few challenges before the merge. In my mind, I think we might be merging at 16 players. Just makes sense, considering the merge happens before, during, or after the mid way point. We need to come back strong." - Jordan_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 30

Bayonetta and Squall were sitting down inside the shelter, contemplating their next plan, specifically when they merge.

"Remind me again, Squall," said Bayonetta, "Who is involved in this little alliance you are planning to make again?"

"It's going to be me, you, Nightwolf, Tatsuki, Robert, Metal Mario, and Dixie." confirmed Squall.

Bayonetta nodded, "Ah yes... and how confident are you and Nightwolf in your selections? Are you so sure they'll join forces?"

Squall gave it some thought, remembering some talks he had with Nightwolf, "Well... I know Tatsuki and Robert have my back. With any luck, they'll come to our side. Nightwolf said he and Metal Mario were on the outside of former Selu. As for Dixie... now that you mention it, I remember Nightwolf saying he wasn't so sure she trusted him."

Bayonetta smirked, "Aha... I figured that there was someone you weren't so sure about... why don't I bring you up one even better? Jordan. He's a former ally of mine. If he's still in the game, we could benefit from having him on our team."

" _Never count out your former allies. Jordan and I were fighting for our lives on the old Fasasaga tribe. The majority alliance was full of goody two shoes, and it warms my heart to see half of them already eliminated from the game while Jordan and I still stand. Don't underestimate us." - Bayonetta_

Squall nodded softly, "Yeah... I think Jordan might be a good ally over Dixie. Dixie's going to become a physical threat. She went on small challenge streaks in her season. Nothing like Tatsuki's, but Tatsuki we can trust. Not sure on Dixie, though..."

"Tatsuki's going to be another problem, Squall," warned Bayonetta, "When it comes down to it, we will have to sacrifice her. You understand that, right?"

"Yes, I am well aware of that. I already told you that I'm going to the end with you and Nightwolf. I will keep that promise." replied Squall.

" _I did form good bonds with Tatsuki and Robert back on the old Joneto tribe. But I didn't respect how either of them played the game. Their subtle bullying of Etna rubbed me the wrong way. I wouldn't ever play like that. It's good that I don't have strong emotions to be willing to backstab others." - Squall_

"Good... if this new group of seven works out in our favor, that will be a fantastic Final 7 to battle out the last... how many days left before Day 50, I suppose." smirked Bayonetta.

Squall looked over at her, "You're... not going to do anything crazy are you? I know what you did in Survivor Waterfall."

Bayonetta chuckled, "Oh Squall, you're so quaint, you know that? I'm only ever going to do things that will benefit the three of us. Trust me on that, boy. If that means taking a shot at Jordan, Metal Mario, Tatsuki, or Robert before the Final 7... boom, I will make it happen."

"Just don't do it erratically, okay? We need to be strong in numbers, you know." replied Squall.

" _I want to trust Bayonetta, but after all the stunts she pulled in her season, it's hard to really believe she won't do much of the same. She's going to manipulate, she's going to backstab and lie, and no matter what she ultimately says... the moves she's planning on making will only benefit her." - Squall_

Meanwhile, Andrew and Mickey were taking a stroll through the forest, discussing their plans to survive the next vote if they lose again.

"Alright, so what are our options? How do we survive another vote if we lose this challenge?" asked Mickey.

Andrew crossed his arms, "Well, the clues we have aren't going to be enough to find an idol... so we're going to have to just try and swing Squall or Nightwolf over against Bayonetta."

" _At this point, it's Survival of the Fittest, and really, Mickey and I are at the bottom of the food chain. I'm probably the freshest bite right now, so I have to do something, anything possible in order to stay in this game. We need Bayonetta to get out of here, but doing that will require one more vote." - Andrew_

"I mean... I don't trust Squall, and Nightwolf already turned his back on us once before." noted Mickey.

Andrew nodded, "That's true, but... I think we have to go for Nightwolf again. Since I'm the target, maybe he'll have respect for me to keep me in this game over someone as dangerous as Bayonetta."

"Yeah, that's probably our best bet," replied Mickey, "And Andrew, listen... I don't have anything going for me now. Ben's gone, Marge's gone... I have only you to rely on. Anything you have on another tribe, I'm game for it."

Andrew smiled at him, "Well you're welcome to join us Mickey. It's me, you, Flareon, and Garrus right now. Hopefully they're still in the game. We're losing numbers fast..."

Mickey smiled back at Andrew, and shook his hand firmly.

" _Being a superfan, it sucks to be on the bottom of the pecking order. The only really good thing about being on the bottom is that... Andrew's going to be the target first. I don't have anything to worry about. That doesn't mean I want him to get voted out! I'm just saying that if we lose, I'm safe!" - Mickey_

– – – – –

Selu Day 30

Deep in the forest, Hyde and Tatsuki were taking a stroll together, collecting fruit for breakfast as they spoke about the game.

"You know... something has been on my mind the last couple of days since we last spoke," said Tatsuki, "I told you last time that we may need to think about voting off Zatanna, right?"

Hyde nodded, chewing on a banana, unable to give her a clear answer. So he just nodded his head, "Mhm..."

Tatsuki took that as a 'yes', "Well... I'm thinking we need to do that... like now. Next time we lose, we all vote Zatanna out."

" _As much as Jiro and Flareon could become wild cards... I trust Flareon, and Jiro will be easy prey once the merge hits. Zatanna will be going straight back to Raine, and those two need to be split up. I need to eliminate anyone who's trying to get me out of here, and they're two of them." - Tatsuki_

Hyde finished his bite, and chuckled a little, "Wow, man. That changed fast, huh?"

"Well, you gotta think about the merge, Hyde," explained Tatsuki, "Zatanna's really smart. As much as I think Jiro can't be trusted, I think he's going to be harmless at the merge. Raine and Zatanna won't be. They need to get separated."

"You got a point there, I guess, man." shrugged Hyde.

" _You know what, I like doing this, man! I love being the double agent around here! Don't they remember that they can't trust the stoner guy? It's hilarious, man... I'm getting a big kick out of it! Tatsuki's clueless. Jiro will be harmless... to me at any rate. To you? Not so much, man!" - Hyde_

"If we win another immunity challenge, and we end up merging at 16 players," continued Tatsuki, "Then... I suggest you, me, Robert, and Squall all lay low. We just wait for an opening, and for go it. We don't know what to expect if we merge like that. It's going to be a chaotic first vote."

Hyde whistled, nodding his head, "No doubt about that, man. Votes will be flying everywhere... or maybe not. I don't know. Just keep me informed, 'kay?"

"Absolutely, Hyde." smiled Tatsuki, taking a banana out of the basket Hyde was carrying, proceeding to eat one herself.

" _Whose loyalty will I have? Who the hell knows at this point. Right now, I'm sticking with Jiro and Zatanna. Because their promises have less consequences for me in the merge. Whereas going with Tatsuki might just hand my ass back over to me, man. I gotta play this right, you know?" - Hyde_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Flareon, Jiro, and Robert were sitting around the camp fire, and talking about the past for the most part.

"You know..." began Jiro, "I think it says a lot about us. All three of us were voted off pre merge, very early on. But this time, we managed to get at least beyond where we left."

Robert chuckled, "I don't want to see another purple rock again, man. That %#%# was brutal enough. I'm just happy to be sitting here."

Flareon nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Regardless of how you leave, watching your torch go out before the merge just feels like a downer to me. I mean, yeah, I made the jury, but it still really sucked!"

" _I think this season has been one of the most intense yet! I'm at least proud of myself, because so far I haven't even gotten sick! I think having grown up a lot in the last 11 years have really helped me out. I'm just grateful to have made it this far, and with only 20 days left, I'm not stopping yet!" - Flareon_

Jiro nodded with a light smile, "It does... but in a season like this, it makes you wonder if we're the most threatening ones left. Because I firmly believe... the person that wins this season will be someone who was not pegged a threat from Day 1."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Robert.

"Someone who was seen as a big name player... like Andrew, Beat, or Raine... or even a physical threat like Tatsuki or Dixie Kong... and even the big manipulators such as Hyde or Bayonetta," explained Jiro, "None of those people will win this season. They won't even as much make it to the Final 3."

" _I like to think I've become a more observant person in the years since Survivor Forest Maze. I believe that if you are a big threat, there's no way in hell you will make it to the Final 3. Everyone this season has won Survivor before, and they know they can't let huge threats make it there, or risk losing." - Jiro_

"Ohhhh... so you're saying like... one of the three of us will win this season?" asked Flareon, tilting her head to the side cutely.

Jiro nodded, "If one of us does well enough to get the jury's respect, then yes, we all have a fair chance at it. I'm just saying, you need to remember that there are many big players this season. You cannot allow them to make it to the end. You may just regret it and lose despite everything you've done this season."

Robert nodded softly, "Trust me, Jiro, I've been aware of that notion from Day 1. I won't lose sight of the prize."

" _I have been notably riding Tatsuki's coattails after she saved me from going home on Day 3. This is part of my strategy this season. Tatsuki and Squall will make themselves bigger targets at the merge. Either they'll get voted out, or I'll have to be the one to do it just to help myself win the game." - Robert_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Fasasaga, Selu, getting your first look at the new Joneto tribe; Garrus Vakarian voted out at the last tribal council."

Andrew and Flareon both frowned when they noticed that Garrus was gone. Other than them, nobody else minded that Garrus was gone from the game.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Dingo Canyon on it.

"Well I suppose it's not much to say. Even for a recent season like Dingo Canyon," chuckled Jeff, "But this round is once again another freebie. Are we good on that?"

Everyone nodded their heads, comfortable with really nothing happening again.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Marble, three players will compete in this challenge. You will take turns firing flaming arrows at targets. If you connect, you will set that target on fire. First tribe to set all three targets on fire wins reward and immunity."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and enjoy a fantastic steak dinner brought to you by Outback Steakhouse! It comes with all the fixings, as you might expect from a Survivor reward! In addition, for the winning tribe... there will be a little something extra. But I'll let you find that out for yourselves. Let's get started."

Fasasaga's shooters were going to be Nightwolf, Mickey, and Andrew. Joneto's shooters were going to be Dixie, Jordan, and Beat. Selu's shooters were going to be Jiro, Hyde, and Tatsuki.

"Okay, all you have to do is get one target, and you don't have to make another shot. That's how this challenge works. Hit one target, you score for your tribe. In order to win, everyone has to make a shot. So Nightwolf, Dixie Kong, and Jiro, you're all up first."

Nightwolf, Dixie, and Jiro all walked up, grabbing a bow and a flaming arrow carefully.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

While Nightwolf was clearly the more experienced archer in the bunch, he did not do well on his first shot. He missed the closest target by a hair. Meanwhile, both Dixie and Jiro were able to make connection with their closest targets easily, putting one flaming target on the board for Joneto and Selu.

"Nightwolf misses, but Dixie and Jiro score! Nightwolf, stay right where you are, you have to go again. Next up, please come on up Jordan and Hyde! You're firing next!"

Jiro and Hyde fist bumped eachother as Hyde walked on up to make his shot. Dixie didn't really celebrate with Jordan, and just handed him the bow. Jordan shrugged it off, hoping to make Joneto proud of him. Nightwolf calmed himself, and prepared to make a good shot this time.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Hyde's shot definitely misfired due to the wind, and nearly hit a nearby post instead of the middle target. On the flipside, Nightwolf finally made the first target, and set it aflame for Fasasaga, giving them their first point. Jordan made Joneto see how useful he was when he managed to hit the middle target, setting it on fire.

"Jordan gets the second point for Joneto, and Nightwolf gets the first for Fasasaga! Joneto is one target away from Outback Steakhouse! Hyde, you can stay there to make your second shot. Next up, let's bring up Mickey and Beat, please!"

Mickey congratulated Nightwolf on making the shot, hoping he could bring Fasasaga closer to victory. Beat and Jordan did a little victory dance before passing the bow off to Beat. This annoyed the Joneto tribe as it should, but they wanted to annoy them. Hyde cracked his knuckles a little bit, hoping to make a good shot this time.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both Hyde and Mickey made good shots, each of them hitting the second target for their tribes, tying up with the Joneto tribe. As for Beat...

…

…

…

…he managed to just barely hit the final target for Joneto, sealing victory for his tribe.

"BEAT DOES IT! JONETO WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Joneto hugged and cheered.

"Great job, Joneto! Even though you've been through some rough blindsides, you've been able to continue putting in a ton of effort into the challenges! You will not be going home empty handed, because you're heading towards a beautiful steak dinner cooked by Outback Steakhouse! In addition, another reward is there waiting for you. Enjoy yourselves! Selu, Fasasaga? Got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Joneto Day 30

The Joneto tribe arrived at the area where they would be served their steak dinners from Outback Steakhouse. On the way over, Beat and Jordan were being extremely annoying at this point, making a big deal of their challenge win.

"We win, we win! Oh yeah!" mocked Beat, "We're not going anywhere! We made the merge, dudes!"

Jordan grinned, cheering with him, "Don't count us out yet! We're in it to win it!"

"Not with those attitudes." muttered Dixie under her breath.

" _Beat and Jordan are really annoying me. Yes, I'm glad they won us this immunity challenge, but they're being complete and utter show offs! They knew if they lost this challenge, and failed to win the next one, one of them was going home. I hope they realize they're being annoying, honestly." - Dixie_

"Thought you could beat the master at his own game?" smirked Beat, turning to face the others, "Well guess what, I'm tough to beat. There's a reason why that's my name, dude!"

Metal Mario sighed, "Would you please just shut up. Yes, we get it. You won us the reward. You're safe. What do you want, a freaking medal?"

Neither Beat or Jordan responded to that question. They continued to openly cheer and brag about their performance.

" _I honestly don't care what Raine, Metal Mario, Littlefoot, or Dixie have to say right now. They wanted us out of the game, and I wasn't about to let that happen. I don't give up in any challenge that's given to me. Beat and I were screwed if we lost, so like... yeah, we deserve to brag about our win!" - Jordan_

Raine saw something interesting on the table with the plates full of steak dinners. She found this as a chance to change the subject, "Hey, there's a big box over here. Maybe this is what Jeff was talking about?"

"Could be anything really, let me bust it open." said Metal Mario. He walked over and ripped the top open on the box. What he saw inside blew his mind.

"Holy crap! Look at this guys!" said a rather shocked Metal Mario.

Everyone ran forward to gather around the box, and inside... contained six black buffs and several other merge related items, like a flag, extra flint, rice, and more.

" _This is unheard of! In 33 seasons of Survivor, there has never been a merge where one tribe gets to enjoy the perks early! All six of us are now the first members of the merged tribe! I guess now we have to wait and see who else will be joining us tomorrow! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" - Metal Mario_

Raine pulled out the letter inside, and read it out loud, "'Dear Reward Winners, congratulations on winning your final challenge as a tribe. You are now the first members of the final merged tribe of the series. You will be in charge of naming the tribe, and choosing where the tribe will live at for the last 19 days.'"

"Dude this is awesome!" smirked Beat, immediately taking off his green buff, and slipping on the black one. He and Jordan were both already more than hyped up enough.

Dixie ignored the two boys, and looked over at Raine, "If I can throw in a good word... Selu's camp has the best supply of fruits and the fish are plentiful. Metal Mario would agree with me if you need a second opinion."

"Absolutely," agreed Metal Mario, nodding his head, "Selu's gotta be the place we spend the rest of our Survivor lives at."

Raine nodded her head, taking out the black flag inside, "Very well... Selu camp it is. And if nobody has any disagreements, I think the best name to name the final merged tribe would be... 'Champions'. After all, we are all champions of this game. It's fitting that we name ourselves as such."

Nobody disagreed with Raine's suggestion, and thus that's what the merged tribe would be called. With all of that settled, the six players dug into their steak dinners before they got cold.

" _Nobody was expecting this to happen. Now that the merged stage of this game will happen almost immediately after the next tribal council, I think anything and everything is fair game. I'm still amazed that I got this far, but this is where I need to be careful. I'm going to be a massive target." - Raine_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 30

Nightwolf and Squall were busy tending to the fire. Squall was chopping fire wood with his gunblade, while Nightwolf structured the base with every piece Squall handed him.

"Are you feeling confident with our alliance, Squall?" asked Nightwolf.

"I get the feeling that you're not, if you have to ask that," replied Squall, "Is it because of Bayonetta? Don't worry, I have the same concerns."

"Then why are we wasting our time? Ben needed to go, because he was a master at strategy," explained Nightwolf, "But Andrew or Mickey before Bayonetta? Just because we believe she will be a good goat to take to the end?"

" _I take this game seriously. I also take my faith seriously. The spirits are not with Bayonetta. But they were also not with Ben Tan. They respect both Mickey and Andrew... but at the same time, I want to win this game. Squall tells me we need Bayonetta around so we can defeat her at the end." - Nightwolf_

"Bayonetta has no room to hide, and I think she knows that," reassured Squall, "She's going to have a spotlight on her the entire time. One wrong move, she will get voted out immediately. She won't do anything crazy. At least... I don't think she would."

Nightwolf looked over at him, "We don't know that though. We cannot make assumptions in this game, Squall Leonhart. After all, did you not vote off the Angry Video Game Nerd, despite that he would be a good person to take to the end?"

Squall nodded his head, "Indeed I did. You did what I didn't do... and both of us still won. So really, that was a mistake for Dongwa, more than it was a mistake for me."

" _I think Nightwolf is nervous about Bayonetta, and I can't blame him. At the same time though, I trust Bayonetta to not act off into the deep end. She is a manipulator, but she's also intelligent, and she wouldn't do anything that would cost her the game. I need to keep Nightwolf calm for now." - Squall_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Andrew and Bayonetta were having a talk behind a couple of trees.

"Listen... I know there's a huge chance that I'm probably going home if we lose another challenge," explained Andrew, "So... I'm just coming to you to plead my case. I hate to throw Mickey under the bus, but... I know he's not going to do it."

Bayonetta grinned at him, "This doesn't feel like the same Andrew everyone knew and loved from Survivor Emerald Hill... why the change, hmm?"

"Because this is a new Andrew. This Andrew isn't going down without a fight," replied Andrew, "If it's between Mickey or I going home, I have to save myself. That's a done deal, right?"

" _Mickey's a great guy. He really loves this game, and he trusts me immensely. But... this is Survivor, and my game is at huge risk if we lose the immunity challenge. I have to save myself by pretty much throwing him under the bus. If we can't flip the vote again, I have to get votes against him." - Andrew_

"Well... I'm listening if you're going to plead your case." shrugged Bayonetta, leaning against the tree.

Andrew nodded his head, "Okay... I know I'm going to be a threat at the merge. Everyone's going to look at me as a target. Now... that's somebody that could take that target off of you. If Mickey makes the merge instead, he's going to slide under the radar. Nobody is going to target him right away."

"Hmm... that's a good point. But he is a superfan. You don't think anyone will see that as a threat?" asked Bayonetta.

Andrew shook his head, "Uhh, compared to someone like Beat, or Raine, or you, even? Heck no. He's going to slide under the radar, and he could very well make it to the end of the game. If I'm there, there's a strong chance I won't even make it there. I can't avoid the target."

"You make a rather good case, Andrew, I have to admit..." replied Bayonetta, crossing her arms.

" _Andrew is desperate to stay in this game. I honestly see him as my 'Nah' for this season. Someone I can toy around with for as long as we're both in the game together. He has a point about Mickey. Mickey will fly under the radar, for he is not one of the biggest threats at the merge." - Bayonetta_

"I mean, I'll still make my case tomorrow if I have to. But I'm just getting an early start now. If you vote me out, I'll understand. I just hope you see the repercussions of your decision if you do." warned Andrew.

Bayonetta chuckled menacingly, "If you say so, Miller. I'll keep your plea in mind."

Andrew nodded softly, leaving the forest and heading back to camp.

" _I've done my work for the day. I feel a little guilty about throwing Mickey under the bus, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do. We're still going to try and flip the vote against Bayonetta, but if that plan fails, I need a safety net underneath me so that I'm still safe." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Selu Day 30

Down by the beach, Zatanna, Jiro, and Hyde were talking about a few things that had been going on in the last couple of days.

"So uhh... just to let you guys know. They're changing their plans," explained Hyde, "Zatanna's the target, man. Tatsuki wants to make that move before we merge."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Oh give me a break... this just sucks. She's thinking too far ahead. I mean, yeah she's right, we are merging soon. Doesn't make it any easier on me, though."

" _Tatsuki's desperate to get Raine and I separated, and it's starting to annoy me, honestly. I also can't believe she trusts Hyde of all people to tell all of her plans to! At least she doesn't suspect Jiro to have the hidden immunity idol, and if we lose tomorrow, she's going to be in for a surprise!" - Zatanna_

Jiro nodded, "It doesn't matter what she thinks. Flareon will tell me who the target is, and I will use the idol on the right person, and we'll send Tatsuki home. Are we good on that?"

"Wait, how do you know Flareon will just tell you who's the target, man?" asked Hyde, confused.

"I tried to get Flareon to flip, but she doesn't want to turn on people who she considers her friends, so..." shrugged Jiro.

Hyde threw his hands up, "Alright, doesn't tell me anything that implies she'll just tell you, man. Also, that's a coward move. Just flip if you want to flip. God that pisses me off, man."

" _This is a serious game, man. It pisses me off when I see players like Robert, like Flareon, who just don't give a %#%#! Like, c'mon man, you're here to win a second time, and you're just letting someone like Tatsuki, who is a clear threat to win this game, just slide by! Like, what the %#%#, man?" - Hyde_

"Let them do what they want, Hyde," said Zatanna, looking over at him, "If that's their fault, then let them make that mistake. At the very least, I think we have the upper hand with the idol. Jiro will either use it on me, or him if the target changes back to him."

"From the sounds of it, it sounds like it'll stay on you." replied Jiro, looking back at Zatanna.

Hyde shook his head, "Whatever, man... just... just let's get Tatsuki's ass out of here, okay? I'm sick of her, she's annoying, she's a bully... I'm sick of it. I stand for the little people, man. She's gotta get the hell outta here, okay? Whatever we do, she's who we vote out."

Both Zatanna and Jiro nodded their heads at Hyde's words.

" _I need to tell Flareon that the plan has changed. It's too risky to force the purple rock right now. We need Hyde, and we need to send Tatsuki home. She's a physical threat, and she will win immunity challenges. She's not on our side, and she has to go home. My idol will seal her fate." - Jiro_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Flareon and Robert were relaxing inside, and talking about a few things.

"What's the plan right now?" asked Flareon, "Are we going to be voting off Zatanna or Jiro if we lose tomorrow?"

"I think Tatsuki is leaning more towards taking a shot at Zatanna next instead. She and Raine are going to be tight. Raine needs to be weakened quick." replied Robert.

Flareon sighed, "I think that's still a mistake, Robert. I mean... I think Zatanna is more threatening than Jiro, but we don't know what Jiro is going to do. He might join an alliance that will oppose us."

"Yeah well... so will Zatanna for sure. At least we know Zatanna will oppose us. We could pull Jiro in." reminded Robert.

" _Flareon's a little paranoid right now. At least that's the feeling I'm getting from her right now. She doesn't really see the need to vote off Zatanna because she just can't trust Jiro right now. I need to keep her focused on the plan, because if we split, it could be a problem if Hyde isn't loyal to us." - Robert_

Flareon sighed a little, "Maybe I'm just over thinking this right now. I just feel like we need to think about all possibilities. Not just the one that involves Zatanna and Raine."

Robert nodded a little, "I know, Flareon. But I think we have to worry about Raine at the very least. Because of that, we have to take out Zatanna, who we know will be working with her."

"If you say so..." sighed Flareon, giving up the fight to get the target on Jiro.

" _I hope Jiro isn't going to be upset with me. We haven't talked in awhile, so I don't know if he still has the plan to split the votes between me and him or not. If he's still on that, it's going to be a problem, and I may have to flip to send home Tatsuki or Robert. I don't want to, but maybe I have to." - Flareon_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area. Joneto, already having immunity, did not show up.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both of you, Fasasaga and Selu."

Mickey and Robert both did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor SEGA All Stars, it's going to be the Virtua Fighter obstacle course! It's designed by, of course, Jacky Bryant! Two players will start the course off running over wooden hurdles and climbing a giant wall. Once you make it over the wall, two other players will then use two wooden planks to create a path over perches across a moat of water. Once you get all four players across the moat, it's a straight run to the finish line following a few more hurdles. First tribe to get across the finish line wins immunity, safe for another few days. Losers go to tribal council where the sixteenth player will leave the game after 31 days."

"Let me make something perfectly clear. The reward the Joneto tribe won yesterday... were black buffs. That's right, the six members of Joneto are the first members of the merged tribe this season. If you win today's challenge, you will join them. They were in charge of selecting a beach and a tribe name. They selected Selu's camp. That means, as long as Selu doesn't lose today's challenge, the Joneto tribe will be heading on over immediately to meet everyone. Regardless of who wins the challenge, everyone will join the merged tribe by tomorrow morning. Let's get started."

Everyone nodded excitedly, ready for the merge and were ready to fight to be apart of it.

Fasasaga

Runners: Andrew and Squall

Planks: Mickey and Nightwolf

Selu

Runners: Hyde and Tatsuki

Planks: Jiro and Zatanna

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew, Squall, Hyde, and Tatsuki began sprinting from the starting line, beginning to jump over all the hurdles one by one. Hyde and Tatsuki had the upper hand over Andrew and Squall. This was mostly due to being younger, and Andrew was a little slow over the hurdles. Squall was helping Andrew along the way, slowing Fasasaga down.

Hyde made it to the wall first, and Tatsuki immediately hopped onto his back. Hyde gave her a quick boost up to the top of the wall, and Tatsuki reached her hands down, and Hyde climbed his way up the wall with her assistance. Selu had a strong lead over Fasasaga as Andrew slowed them down more and more.

Hyde and Tatsuki got over the wall, and now Jiro and Zatanna took over from there. Both of them had to come up with a good path over the moat using only two wooden planks. Zatanna did most of the talking and strategizing, working well with Jiro. Andrew and Squall finally made it over to the wall, but did not have a good plan on how to scale it.

With Selu's massive lead at this point, it didn't take long for Zatanna or Jiro to figure out the best path for their tribe to cross over the moat. Once the path was made, Hyde and Tatsuki followed them across the moat and jumped off across it. Then all four players made a beeline for the finish line.

Andrew made it over the wall, but as he was pulling Squall up, it was too little too late for the Fasasaga tribe to catch up as all four Selu players made it across the finish line.

"IT'S OVER! SELU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Selu hugged and cheered.

"Great teamwork, Selu! Because of your teamwork, you all are safe from the vote tonight... and you can drop your buffs, because I have these just for you!"

Jeff tossed out a bag of black buffs to the Selu tribe. The tribe cheered as red buffs dropped to the sand, and everyone slipped on black buffs.

"The Joneto tribe will be alerted, and will be heading over to the Selu camp shortly! Please enjoy yourselves! Fasasaga, sadly, you will not get to enjoy the merge quite yet. There's still one more vote for you to make. One of you will be sent home after 31 days. See you all then at tribal council."

– – – – –

Selu Day 31

The Selu tribe arrived at their camp in high spirits after winning the final pre merge challenge of the season.

"Hell yeah man!" cheered Hyde, "We've made it to the merge! Let's celebrate!"

"Celebrate good times, come on!" sung Robert, singing the song of the same name. Eventually Hyde and Flareon joined in on the singing.

" _Dude this is just amazing! I love wearing black. Wore it once before last time I was here, and that was when I won this game, man! So hey, maybe black's my lucky color out here! It's my time to shine, and with 16 people starting this merge out... man, it's going to get chaotic quickly, you know?" - Hyde_

A few moments later, the Joneto tribe arrived with all their belongings, supplies, and other rewards from the Joneto camp. Everyone started to greet them and celebrate alongside them.

"Wassup Selu tribe! Congrats on making the merge with the rest of us!" cheered Beat, carrying the big box from the steak dinner.

"Welcome to the tribe of Champions!" smiled Dixie, excitedly, "We're going to have a fun time... for at least a couple of hours before the game truly begins!"

" _I'm glad to have made it to the merge! At first, they thought I was a goner, but now I'm back stronger than ever, and it's time to prove to everyone that nobody can best me! The only person I trust right now is Jordan, and we're going to work together to survive this chaotic, crazy merged tribe, dude!" - Beat_

"I just hope we don't intrude on anything while we're here," chuckled Raine, "Who are you all hoping goes home on Fasasaga, by any chance?"

"I'm really, really hoping it's Bayonetta," confessed Littlefoot, "She's really mean, she's a bully, and I think she's going to be really manipulative if she's here."

"Yeah, no kidding, dude," replied Beat, "If I had my choice, Bayonetta would be sent the %#%# out of here! If not Bayonetta, then I guess it should be Andrew. He's a tough bastard, and a strong leader."

" _If there's anyone I don't want to see come here tomorrow morning, it's Bayonetta. I don't have a good relationship with her, and I know she's going to be the same as she always is. I'm surprised she made it this far after the swap happened, unlike Reala. I just don't really wanna see her again..." - Littlefoot_

"Well I consider everyone on that tribe as a threat to win the game aside from her," shrugged Dixie, "So like... anyone can go from that tribe, honestly! Even Bayonetta, because I know she's going to be a major pain!"

Flareon nodded, "Yeah! I completely agree with you! Although I don't really wanna see Andrew go home. He's one of my best friends out here."

Tatsuki crossed her arms, "As for me, I hope it's not Squall. I guess he has a chance to get voted off if Ben Tan had a chance to get booted, eh?"

" _Now that we're merged, I'm hoping for the best results coming from Fasasaga. Andrew and Bayonetta are huge threats that could cause some problems long term. Mickey and Nightwolf won't be too bad to have around, but I can't afford to lose Squall. If he goes, I'm going to be in a rough spot." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

Fasasaga Day 31

With tribal council around the corner, anything was possible going into the vote.

Andrew walked up to the shelter where Bayonetta and Squall were resting at. He just wanted to run his idea by them one more time.

"Did you tell him what I told you, yet?" asked Andrew, looking over at Bayonetta.

Bayonetta shook her head, "Not yet, but if you wish to plead your case again, go right on ahead. We're listening."

" _No matter what, my vote is going towards Bayonetta tonight. I won't vote Mickey out. My main goal is to just make sure that I'm safe if Nightwolf doesn't flip against Bayonetta. Mickey's going to try his best, so... in a nutshell, if Mickey fails, he hopefully goes home instead of me, really." - Andrew_

"I think voting me out tonight will be a mistake," explained Andrew, "If I go home, the field of big threats gets smaller and smaller. Bayonetta might have been voted out already, but she's seen as a dangerous player due to the moves she pulled in Waterfall. If I'm there, I could keep the target off of her."

"Mickey is definitely not a threat, that's for sure," replied Squall, nodding his head, "Physically, you're not a threat, but you are seen as a strong leader, good social game, and the mind of a four time player."

Andrew nodded, "Compared to Mickey, who rides coattails and flies low beneath the radar. No doubt that's what he's going to do if I go home tonight."

" _There's benefits to voting off either Andrew or Mickey tonight. Andrew is a major threat, very likable, has the potential to swing influence onto his side. But he's also a major target, he could get the ax quickly. Mickey, on the other hand, will go very far because nobody will see him as a threat." - Squall_

"We'll discuss it further tonight before we leave for the vote," said Bayonetta, waving Andrew off, "Now, let us be for now. We have a lot to think about."

Andrew nodded softly, walking away from the duo to pack up for tribal council.

" _If this move works, I get to stay in the game, and back to Flareon's side. At least she has my back, and she's a really loyal, trustworthy player. I wish I could bring Mickey over too, but depending on Nightwolf, it may or may not happen. I just have to hope for the best, and pray that I stay." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Nightwolf and Mickey were discussing tonight's vote, and what was best for the tribe.

"We're merging tomorrow," explained Mickey, "So why are we going to keep Bayonetta around? Just because she's a huge threat and will keep the attention off of us?"

"That's what you can say about both Bayonetta and Andrew, Mickey," replied Nightwolf, "Both will keep the targets off of smaller threats like you or Squall. However..."

"However what? What I'm going to tell you is that Bayonetta may keep the attention off of us, but she'll definitely do things that might screw you over." warned Mickey.

" _Nightwolf already voted Ben off, and he might very well vote Andrew off tonight! So I need for him or his spirits to realize that Bayonetta is a huge determent to his game. She is going to do things for her excitement or for pleasure, and it might result in his downfall if he's not too careful!" - Mickey_

Nightwolf sighed, "I already know that, Mickey. It's difficult. I want to win the game. Not only for me, but for my ancestors watching down on me. Bayonetta might be that path. Nobody will vote for her."

"True, but you gotta think, what's more honorable? Keeping someone that will easily turn on you? Or keeping someone that will keep his word to you no matter what?" asked Mickey.

"If I keep Andrew in this game, will you give me the same protection?" asked Nightwolf.

Mickey nodded with a smirk, "Absolutely. You have my word on that, Nightwolf."

" _There's a lot to think about tonight. I respect Andrew as a fellow leader. However, being a likable man, he stands in my way as someone who could win this game. I do not trust Bayonetta, but she is not going to win this game under no circumstances. I can win against her, not Andrew. Still..." - Nightwolf_

After their talk was over, Nightwolf left Mickey to his own devices, and returned to camp. Bayonetta and Squall were there, waiting to discuss the vote after Andrew's plea.

"There might be a change in plans tonight, Nightwolf," explained Squall, "Andrew made a good case about why he should stay over Mickey."

Nightwolf blinked, "He... threw Mickey under the bus? That's unlike him to do such a thing."

Squall nodded, "That's what we have to discuss. Andrew's clearly likable, and he will have target on his back because of that. Mickey won't. He will fly under the radar all the way to the end, just like before."

" _Tonight's vote is going to be important. The merge is basically tomorrow morning after we vote someone off. If we vote off Andrew, that's one less threat we have to worry about. If we vote off Mickey, that's one less person flying under the radar. It's a difficult decision, but it has to be made." - Squall_

"If you ask me, I think Andrew's throwing us off," suggested Bayonetta, "Why would Andrew even be remotely dangerous? Just because he's a four time player? Give me a break..."

"Well, he is extremely likable. Not a single person I know out here has anything bad to say about him." replied Nightwolf.

"In the end, it's not going to matter. Both Andrew or Mickey will be left by themselves at the merge. They will probably join with Flareon, but that's about it." replied Squall.

"So what are we going to do, then? Honor Andrew's suggestion, or tell him to go screw off?" asked Bayonetta, rather impatiently.

" _Andrew has shown that he's willing to play dirty, and that's fair enough. He's showing more fight than he ever has before. That still doesn't explain why he would be any more of a threat than say myself. Just because he's a four time player does not make him the biggest threat out here." - Bayonetta_

There was a little more discussion about the plan. Eventually, all three came to a decision.

– – – – –

The Fasasaga tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Tonight's the final pre merge vote! One more person will leave the game, and then we're officially at the half way point of this game! Bayonetta, you were already voted out of the game this season, and yet here you sit as someone who could make the merge! How do you rank your chances right now?" asked Jeff.

Bayonetta chuckled lightly.

"It's funny that you mention it, Jeff. Nobody has returned from Redemption Island, and won the game. I do not count Dixie Kong, for she was saved by her beloved kong. She never fought back like I did. I'm still in it to win it, even if the others disagreed." replied Bayonetta.

Nightwolf closed his eyes for a moment, before reopening them, nodding his head.

"Andrew, how worried are you that it could be you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Extremely worried. I mean, we're at the eve of the merge, and I know I'm going to be one of the big names people are going to want out from the start. So... I wouldn't be surprised if I go home tonight." replied Andrew.

"Leonhart, is there some truth to what Andrew said, or do you think he's over thinking how threatening he'll be once you merge?" asked Jeff.

Squall nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think Andrew's absolutely right about his position. He's a four time player, he's definitely smart and knows the game. Not everyone might agree, but I agree with what he says." replied Squall.

Bayonetta looked over at Squall for a moment.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Mickey, you're up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: I really, really hope my plea works if you don't go home tonight. (Bayonetta)

Bayonetta's Vote: Hmph, we'll see how this plays out. I do hope this is the right move. (?)

Nightwolf's Vote: This is not the spirits' decision. This is my own, as this is my game. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Bayonetta. (She rolled her eyes.)

…

Bayonetta. Two votes Bayonetta.

…

…

…

Mickey. That's one vote Mickey, two votes Bayonetta. (Mickey was shocked to see his name over Andrew's. Andrew mentally sighed of relief.)

…

Mickey. We're tied two votes Mickey, two votes Bayonetta, one vote left. (Nightwolf nodded his head. Mickey held his hands together.)

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown...

…

…

…

…

...is Mickey. That's three, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Mickey was a little shocked that he was voted out instead of Andrew. But he kept his pride in tact as he shook Andrew's hand, and brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Mickey, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

"Good luck guys, enjoy the merge!" smiled Mickey, waving goodbye as he left the tribal council area.

"With that, the superfan is gone from the game after 31 long days. Now that he's gone, you have finally made it to the half way point of the Final Showdown. You can drop your buffs."

Jeff tossed the four remaining players a black buff each as yellow buffs dropped to the floor.

"You have made it to the merge, congratulations! Your belongings will be waiting for you at the Selu camp site. Nightwolf will hopefully lead the way there for you guys. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night and good luck."

– – – – –

 **Mickey's Final Words**

"I was so close to making it to the merge, I feel a little defeated honestly. But I'm going to leave with my head held high, and I'll be proud that I made it 31 of 50 days of the all winners season! I can't say that I expected to be here. I guess they must fear me more than Andrew, huh? That's a big mistake."

VOTE

Bayonetta – Andrew and Mickey

Mickey – Bayonetta, Nightwolf, and Squall

The reason I did the merge early and in the way that I wrote it is because there's going to be A LOT to get to next episode. It's the biggest merge episode yet. So I needed these guys merged now so that next episode we can drop right into the alliances, gameplay, and what to expect from these guys. Not to mention the Box of Twists... well, riddle me this;

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **This is your last chance to see this twist! It's a two in one chance you'll miss the best merge episode ever!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	17. Episode 16 Fight The Good Fight

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Beat and Jordan were on the bottom of the Joneto tribe after Garrus was sent packing. Littlefoot and Dixie made it clear to Beat that he doesn't decide anything anymore, and pretty much isolated him along with Jordan. That said, neither Jordan nor Beat were ready to give up, and with challenges coming up, they were only determined to win them._

 _And as expected, both Beat and Jordan gave it their all in the reward challenge, winning it for their tribe. They gloated about it to the other members of Joneto, visibly annoying them. They couldn't stay annoyed though, as part of the reward was the opportunity to join the newly merged tribe early!_

 _Over on Fasasaga, Andrew and Mickey were still on the bottom, and they agreed to work on flipping Nightwolf against Bayonetta and Squall once more, thinking it was more worth the effort. Meanwhile, Bayonetta questioned the loyalty of Squall's proposed merge alliance, and suggested bringing in Jordan instead of Dixie._

 _However, Andrew needed to save himself, despite enjoying Mickey as an ally. He threw him under the bus to Bayonetta, hoping to save himself in the event they couldn't flip the vote against her. He brought up a lot of good points, which gave Bayonetta a lot to think about. Meanwhile, Nightwolf still had his doubts about Bayonetta, wondering if she was worth keeping around knowing how she played the game in Waterfall._

 _Over on the Selu tribe, Tatsuki wanted to switch things up, and target Zatanna ahead of the merge. She told Hyde all of this, and let him know what the change of plans were. This delighted Hyde as it only made turning against her that much easier. Meanwhile, Jiro, Robert, and Flareon had a conversation about the future of Final Showdown, and Jiro pointed out how it would be easier for lesser threats to win this game over larger threats such as Andrew, Beat, or Raine._

 _Later on in the day, Hyde told Jiro and Zatanna about Tatsuki's plan, and it seemed likely that they would have to use Jiro's idol in order to send Tatsuki home. However, Flareon was still left unaware of the change in plans regarding the next vote, and was still trying to flip the vote on Jiro. Robert still told her that it was becoming unlikely that Jiro was the target, as Tatsuki really wanted to take Zatanna out._

 _At the immunity challenge, Fasasaga was smoked once again by the Selu tribe, sending them back to tribal council to vote off yet another player. As a result, the Selu tribe merged with the Joneto tribe, and became the Champions tribe!_

 _Before tribal council, the vote originally seemed obvious on both sides. Andrew and Mickey wanted Bayonetta to go home. Squall and Bayonetta wanted Andrew to go home. Andrew once again gave his plea to Bayonetta about keeping him and sending Mickey home. Nightwolf was still unsure of who to send home, and Bayonetta was starting to doubt if Andrew was telling the truth. All the while Mickey was unaware of Andrew's plans, and still tried to flip Nightwolf._

 _At tribal council, Andrew's plan worked. In a 3-2 vote, Mickey was a little blindsided when he saw his name come up, and he became the sixteenth person to leave Survivor Final Showdown. With Mickey gone, the four remaining members of Fasasaga were handed black buffs. Half of the field has been cut down, and now it's merge time. What alliances will hold, what alliances will form, and what alliances will break apart? 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 16: Andrew, Bayonetta, Beat, Dixie, Flareon, Hyde, Jiro, Jordan, Littlefoot, Metal Mario, Nightwolf, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Champions Day 32

While the Selu and Joneto tribes were having fun early in the morning, Fasasaga was getting back from attending tribal council wearing their new black buffs.

Bayonetta whispered over to Andrew before they arrived, "You got extremely lucky tonight. Do not get cocky, Miller."

Andrew shook his head, "Oh no, I won't. Thank you so much for giving me a chance."

" _Nightwolf and Squall wanted Mickey to go home, so it was far from my decision. Andrew claims to be a threat, but really, how much of a threat is he? He's gotten physically weaker, and he has none of the power he had from former Fasasaga. He would have flown under the radar easily." - Bayonetta_

Meanwhile, back at camp, the twelve other players were awaiting the final arrivals of the merged tribe.

"They should be arriving any minute now!" smiled Dixie, looking out for them.

"It will be interesting to see who's gone, and who isn't," replied Raine, "If anything, I hope it's either Andrew or Bayonetta."

"And knowing our luck, they will probably still be around." noted Jiro, quietly.

" _Starting off this merge the way that I am isn't what I intended it to be. I have the hidden immunity idol from Heicheu, but the problem is that Beat and Bayonetta know about it, and will likely use it against me. Flying under the radar will have to wait for now, because I have issues to deal with first." - Jiro_

Eventually, Andrew, Bayonetta, Nightwolf, and Squall all arrived at the new Champions camp site and greeted their fellow competitors.

"It's Andrew!" squealed an extremely happy Flareon, glomping him almost immediately. She was really happy to not have to play the entire game without a Fasasaga ally.

While the two allies hugged it out, the others shook hands with the others. Nightwolf shook Metal Mario's hand, "Glad to be back, old friend."

"Same here, it's been a doozy since the swap." muttered Metal Mario.

" _I'm so glad Nightwolf is here, because he's really the only one left I trust 100% right now. There's too many people right now you simply cannot trust, and I need to take them all out. Hopefully, Nightwolf established a strong alliance, and we can ride it out with them until the dust settles." - Metal Mario_

Tatsuki smiled as she hugged Squall, whispering to him, "Did things go over well there?"

Squall nodded, "Yes. We will discuss this later. You may not be all that happy, but you're going to have to trust me."

Tatsuki shrugged, "We'll see what the situation is before I make bad assumptions, huh?"

" _This merge is going to be a huge cluster%#%#. Yes, I know, I don't normally swear, but I'm serious, this is going to be massive! First of all, there's sixteen of us! That's a first in Survivor history for a merged tribe! Add in the Box of Twists, and who the hell knows what will hit us tomorrow!" - Tatsuki_

"We were waiting for a full party before we broke out the wine!" smirked Hyde, holding up a few bottles of wine from Joneto's box they won on reward.

"To that, I say hell yeah!" cheered Jordan. Beat also hooted and hollered with him. Everyone was eager to drink the wine, minus a couple of non-drinkers, like Jiro and Littlefoot.

Once all the glasses were poured, Raine made the toast, "To 18 days left of the Final Showdown, may we have a clean battle to the end. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" replied the rest of the tribe, sipping down their glasses of wine.

" _It's time to start playing the game for real. For once, I'm not really starting this merge off on the bottom. I'm certain that Dixie, myself, Littlefoot, Zatanna, and whoever else we can trust can make something happen. I need to start whittling down the competition now, or risk losing it all." - Raine_

Because of the large group of players, it made it easy for people to sneak away from the party and have some strategizing. Nobody noticed that Andrew and Flareon snuck away from the group to discuss the game.

"I'm so glad you're here, Andrew!" smiled Flareon, "Like, everyone in our alliance was going home one by one. First Mordin, then Garrus... I mean, it was becoming a disaster!"

Andrew nodded his head, "Absolutely. I mean, I'm lucky to even be here. I had to persuade all of them to vote out Mickey instead. I hated doing it, but it was either that or go home. I wasn't about to let that happen."

" _The fact that I'm still here says a lot about what I've learned in four seasons of playing this game. It's vote people out or be voted out yourself, and I had to save myself. I didn't vote Mickey out, but I did throw him under the bus, and I hope he can forgive me for that. It wasn't easy to do." - Andrew_

Flareon nodded softly, "Okay so... what do we do now? I think I can trust Tatsuki and Robert... but what do you think?"

"I think we need to lay low for right now," explained Andrew, "Let the big guys target one another. Bayonetta, Beat, Raine... they all gotta go at some point. Hopefully, they all focus on eachother, and leave us alone."

"I sure hope so, I'm not ready to lose yet!" smiled Flareon with confidence.

" _This merge is going to be so confusing, and I know more things are going to happen! There's only 18 days left, but only sixteen players remaining! That Box of Twists is going to become really, really important now that we're merged, I just know it will! We need to use it's advantages!" - Flareon_

– – – – –

Champions Day 32

Nightwolf and Metal Mario were walking down a path towards a specified location. They were going to have a new alliance meeting.

"Are you sure we can trust Bayonetta?" asked Metal Mario, "I mean, the Jonetos I think we can, but her? I know you don't watch Survivor often, but she was really dangerous, Nightwolf!"

Nightwolf nodded, "And you don't think I already know that? The spirits dislike her greatly. They tell me her time will come if she acts out of order... we must trust them for now, Metal Mario."

"If you say so," sighed Metal Mario, "I just don't want us to make that same mistake of trusting the wrong people again. That's how we lost Ryo."

" _I need Metal Mario to be focused and willing to trust the people I'm already willing to trust. Yes, Bayonetta is an issue, but it's too late to back out now. She will not act out of line without paying the consequences of her actions. She cannot hide from her previous gameplay, trust me." - Nightwolf_

Meanwhile, already there and waiting for the others to show up, Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert were discussing this new alliance together.

"Okay... let me get this straight, you were willing to trust Bayonetta over Andrew? Seriously Squall?" asked Tatsuki, a little frustrated.

Squall nodded, "Would you rather have someone like her on your side as opposed to having her against you?"

"Not if there's a big alliance staying strong together against her, that is." replied Robert.

" _Squall made a bad decision choosing to work with Bayonetta. She's manipulate, she's dangerous, and she'll do anything to make us suffer. Yeah, she's as big of a goat as what I was up against in Marble, but let's make something very clear; Karrington was a puppy dog compared to Bayonetta." - Robert_

Tatsuki nodded at Robert's words, "I get what you mean, Squall, but it's too risky. We already formed a good alliance with Hyde and Flareon on Selu. I mean... mostly Flareon because Hyde's usefulness has ran out now that we merged... but still! They can be trusted."

Squall held his hand up, noticing the others approaching the area, "Just trust me, Tatsuki, Robert. I had to tell the same things to Nightwolf. Just... trust me, alright?"

Robert shrugged his shoulders, while Tatsuki sighed a little bit, keeping quiet for now.

" _Tatsuki and Robert will be hard to swing over, but I think once they realize that we could be a strong group of six, then maybe they'll get over it. Tatsuki especially worries me, because if she chooses to turn on Bayonetta, she will easily get Robert with her, and he'll follow her every step." - Squall_

A few moments later, Bayonetta, Metal Mario, and Nightwolf arrived at the location in the forest, joining up with the former Joneto members.

"Ahh, here we all are," smirked Bayonetta, "I think this is a very good group you two managed to pull together, boys."

"What about Jordan? I thought you said he was going to join us?" questioned Nightwolf.

Bayonetta waved him off, "Oh don't worry about him. I'll deal with him later. After all, this is our Final 6 alliance. Surely this shouldn't be a problem, hmm?"

"As long as you don't do anything funny, it's not a problem with me." replied Robert.

"Then good, because I don't plan to do anything funny. At least... not right now." snickered Bayonetta mischievously, before easing up on her snickering, "Oh I'm only kidding. Don't you worry about me."

" _I promised Squall and Nightwolf I wouldn't act out of line and do my own thing. But let's be honest, where would be the fun in staying quiet? It's more fun to manipulate the other players and make them distrust one another instead of myself. Later on in the game, I'll be back to my old tricks." - Bayonetta_

Tatsuki nodded, "Well, that's good at least. But I must ask, who are we going to go after first? I have several names, but I assume we'll just have the first vote be an open forum?"

"Good idea, Tatsuki," replied Metal Mario, "I'll start with saying that Beat needs to go. If we're ever going to have Jordan on our side, that guy has got to go. Those two were bros after we sent Garrus home."

"Not only Beat, but also Raine," replied Squall, "Raine is one of the biggest threats in this game. She's smart, she's calm, and she has a ton of influence."

Metal Mario nodded, "Yeah, you have a point about that. I think there was a clear alliance she held between her, Dixie, and Littlefoot on Joneto."

"If you add in Zatanna and maybe Jiro, that's a group of five right there." suggested Robert.

" _One good thing that came out of this alliance was that we were able to pinpoint some obvious targets right out of the gate. Including what could be a rival alliance between Dixie, Raine, Littlefoot, Jiro, and Zatanna. That could be dangerous, especially if you think about the stragglers." - Metal Mario_

"What about potential swing votes? People that aren't within that alliance, but will hold onto anything possible? Andrew and Flareon could be swing votes." said Squall.

Bayonetta nodded, "Yes... that's what needs to be done first before we do anything else. We need to eliminate the swing votes. Andrew and Beat are fairly large threats as it is, and Flareon is just the sweetest little thing... that's threatening as well for finalists."

"So even though there's a huge alliance that Raine formed... you want to save her for later?" asked Tatsuki, a little confused.

"They're five, we're six. We need to go after the swing votes first and foremost," explained Bayonetta, "That way, they do not mess up what we achieved thus far in the game. Hmm... and what of Hyde? I just remembered about him... where does he stand?"

"I think I can convince Hyde to give us numbers, maybe? I don't know." shrugged Tatsuki.

After a few more minutes of talk, the alliance of six agreed to stick together. But of course, there was still some doubt with Tatsuki.

" _I understand there's a lot of possibilities for this merge. I know not everyone is going to have the same opinion on who's the biggest threat. For some it's Beat, and others it's Raine. But I think we need to go for Raine, because she has an alliance. It makes me question if this is really good for me." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

Champions Night 32

Most of the players turned to bed after a quite a long and busy day for many players. However, a few players were still up and about for today.

Two of those players were Beat and Jordan, who were standing outside of the shelter, whispering to one another.

"There's still a Selu idol out there, right?" whispered Jordan quietly.

Beat shrugged, "Hell if I know dude. Wanna go look for it? Everyone's asleep."

"You know what, let's do it." smirked Jordan, fist bumping Beat.

" _Right now, I don't really know what's going on. We just merged, and nobody has spoken to me once since then. Not even Bayonetta! So... there's a lot to think about, and I don't feel safe. I need to search for the Selu immunity idol. If I have that hidden immunity idol, then I will feel much safer." - Jordan_

Both Jordan and Beat snuck out of the camp site without waking anyone up. After quickly exchanging some hints to one another from previous clues from the past 32 days, the duo raced out into the forest in the pure darkness. The only light they had were the camera lights.

They eventually came to a fork in the path; one led to tree mail, and the other led to the water well.

"Alright dude, you go to the tree mail, I'll search around the water well," ordered Beat, "Remember, search beyond the locations. The idol is incredibly hard to find, and not in an obvious spot!"

Jordan nodded softly, "Got it." The duo fist bumped eachother one more time, and split off in different directions.

" _If that Selu idol is still out there, then that tribe was full of dumbasses. No wonder there's only three of them left, dude! If Jordan or I get that idol, it's game over for someone, and I'm going to laugh and laugh! I'm playing for keeps, nobody is going to stop me from making the Final 3 a third time!" - Beat_

Jordan made it to treemail, and went further beyond that, taking Beat's advice. He moved through the trees and plants as he walked off trail.

"This place looks really untouched. The idol is most certainly not found yet... unless it's not in this area." muttered Jordan to himself.

Jordan then started to look up in the trees, looking for odd patterns to begin his digging or climbing wherever needed.

Eventually, Jordan found a forked tree that seemed totally unlike the other trees in the forest. Jordan nodded, thinking he found what he was looking for.

"Alright... then let's start digging, shall we?" smirked Jordan, thinking he needed to dig around the forked tree for the idol.

" _I've found the hidden immunity idol twice before in my previous seasons, and both times they came in handy to get myself or my allies three more days. I want to make that happen a third time, because I'm not going down without a fight. That's been my motto all season, man. Fight the good fight." - Jordan_

He continued to dig and dig around the forked tree...

…

…

…

…

Eventually, Jordan found a wrapped object hidden deep within the forked tree's roots. He pulled it out and fell backwards, incredibly happy.

"Yes! Yes, yes, YES!" cheered Jordan, holding the idol close to him, "I can't believe I found it... %#%# yeah, man!"

" _I don't care if I cheer, and scream, and celebrate, I deserve to, man! I've been fighting my way from the bottom ever since Day 1, and here I sit with the Selu's idol in my hands because they were too lazy to look for it themselves! My game is not over yet! I'm here to stay, and to win Survivor!" - Jordan_

Jordan smiled, getting up from laying down in the dirt. He started the trek back to camp. But before he could make it back to camp, he felt a finger tap on his shoulder.

"Whoa! What the %#%# was that!?" gasped Jordan, a little spooked by the finger tap.

He turned around to see Bayonetta herself, arms crossed as she grinned at him.

"Why hello there, Jordan," grinned Bayonetta, "Whatever are you doing awake at this hour? Hopefully not being a naughty boy, hmm?"

Jordan rolled his eyes, "I was just... I dunno... hanging out? Doing some idol searching? You probably already know that anyway. And what am I doing awake? What about you?"

Bayonetta shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. There's just too much to think about. And besides... I don't know if you were successful or not finding the idol, don't worry, and I don't expect you to tell me if you were anyway. But... we might as well talk."

" _I noticed that Jordan was awake tonight, and I decided it would be a good time as ever to discuss my alliance plans with him. He was an old ally on the Fasasaga tribe; my only ally to make that clear. I do hope he hasn't abandoned me yet, because I could really use his help at our first vote." - Bayonetta_

"Alright, what's going on then?" asked Jordan, crossing his arms.

"I managed to get a new alliance formed on Fasasaga after the swap," explained Bayonetta, "And we solidified it this morning. It consists of myself, Squall, Nightwolf, Metal Mario, Tatsuki, and Robert. I'm hoping you would be interested. We could control the votes depending on how the other votes fall."

"Nine is going to be majority, though." reminded Jordan.

Bayonetta nodded, "You are not wrong. Tatsuki claims she could get Hyde. Also... I wouldn't advise trusting Beat. He needs to go. He is not to be trusted, and he's a snake. Please be aware of that Jordan."

Jordan nodded softly, unsure about that, "Alright then... I guess I'm in, Bayonetta. Thanks for the head's up."

" _This is going to be a tough decision coming up. Bayonetta was my first ally, but I have to remember that she pretty much tanked my game and hung me out to dry on Fasasaga. Beat and I were both equally left out to dry on Joneto, so... I don't know. I'm split right now on who to trust." - Jordan_

The former duo shook hands and walked back to camp together to clock in for the night. As for Beat, he eventually gave up searching for the idol, and headed back to camp as well.

– – – – –

Champions Day 33

Down by the beach, Raine, Dixie, and Zatanna were discussing a brand new topic while waiting for the rest of their alliance to join them on the beach.

"Are we good, the three of us?" asked Zatanna.

Raine nodded, "I'm fine with it. I trust the two of you more then I can the other three that will eventually be in our alliance. I think we can make this work."

"Absolutely!" smiled Dixie, "Three badass women working together, that's what we need to have happen!"

" _Myself, Raine, and Zatanna all decided to form an all female trio in order to stick together. Right now, the alliance is planned to be the three of us, Littlefoot, Jiro, and Hyde I guess. Don't get me wrong, I think it will work, but I want to win against the best of the best, and those three won't cut it." - Dixie_

Raine smiled a little bit, "If you wish to nickname our trio, Dixie, go right ahead. I don't mind having a name to our alliance."

"Oh! Well that will take some time, ladies!" giggled Dixie, "But trust me, I'll come up with a name for us."

Zatanna nodded softly, "I think this alliance will do just fine. If we all make the Final 6, we will easily vote out Hyde, and then Jiro and end off with Littlefoot. I don't see a way this could fail."

" _I would prefer for the remaining six women to work together, but it's simply just not going to work. Bayonetta and Tatsuki are huge threats and Flareon just doesn't have her head in the game from what it seems. So myself, Dixie, and Raine need to stick together and make it to the end together." - Zatanna_

"I have absolutely no allies from Selu," explained Dixie, "So like... I don't have to worry about betraying anyone for this alliance to work. You guys?"

Zatanna shook her head, "Nope. Other than who's already in our alliance, Joneto is pretty much all against Raine and I. Tatsuki was gunning for us."

"The people that need to go first need to be strong, likable, and manipulative players," explained Raine, "That includes Tatsuki, but also we need to look at Beat, Andrew, and Bayonetta as other options."

" _If this six person alliance works out, then I believe we should take out the huge threats. I know I said we should keep them around so that I'm not as much of a target. But... honestly, if I'm in a solid alliance, then there's nothing to worry about. I trust my alliance to at least have my back." - Raine_

"That said," noted Raine, "My only concern is Hyde. You do remember, Zatanna, that he tried to come after me before."

Zatanna nodded, "I know he did, but I think he's solid now. We spent a lot of time together on Selu, and I think he's 100% on our side now. Please believe me."

Raine nodded softly, "Very well... I'll still keep my eye on him, though. We know he can become a little snake."

" _Truth be told, I'm still a little worried about Hyde. Back on Joneto, Hyde made a truce with me and Zatanna when Etna was still around to take out Tatsuki. Obviously, Zatanna and I turned against them, but they likely would have done the same thing, so I'm not sorry. Hyde needs to earn my trust." - Raine_

A few moments later, Jiro, Littlefoot, and Hyde arrived at the beach, and sat in a circle with the three women to discuss the upcoming vote that night.

"Here we are!" smiled Littlefoot.

"So are you all filled in on what we're going to do?" asked Raine, looking between all three men.

Jiro nodded, "Yes. This is our alliance, and I really couldn't be any more pleased with it. I believe we can do really well together."

" _I am happy with our alliance. Littlefoot and I were allies on Heicheu, and I made an alliance with Zatanna and Hyde on Selu, so we were able to come together with new allies Littlefoot made on Joneto; Dixie and Raine. It helps that Zatanna was allied with Raine before. It all works out." - Jiro_

"Are you good, Hyde? I know we had some issues before, so..." noted Raine, softly.

Hyde nodded, "Yeah, man. I'm all game! Yeah, we had our issues, man, but I'm over it. Gotta pick a side, and I chose this side."

"It's going to be the winning side anyway, Hyde, so you made the right choice." smirked Dixie, giving him a thumbs up.

" _Okay, first off, this alliance will not do me any good, man. But I'm just going to ride along until it's time to start making moves. Think I'm insane letting someone like Raine call the shots? Hell no, man! I'm going to set something up after the first vote, and go from there. For now, just lay low." - Hyde_

"Bayonetta and Beat are truly my first priorities," explained Raine, "Bayonetta may have already been voted out, but the way she plays worries me. And Beat... I don't think I have to explain why Beat has to go. He and Jordan were on the bottom, and this merge is going to benefit them if we don't do anything about it."

Hyde looked over at her, taking note of what she said about Beat and Jordan, nodding his head.

"That works for me," replied Jiro, "Once those two go, assuming nothing gets in the way, we go for... Tatsuki next? She will be the biggest physical threat out here."

"One of them, at any rate," replied Zatanna, "But yeah, she needs to go once we take out a few of the more bigger players. She's coming after Raine and I, and we can't let her succeed."

"Well, that works for me," smiled Littlefoot, "I really hope we can make this alliance work, guys."

"So do I." replied Jiro, calmly. The six players all decided to shake hands with one another. Jiro was also unsure about sticking by the alliance for long.

" _This alliance isn't going to go to the Final 6. I can already predict that. Raine has to go. I believe she's making a mistake in voting out the big players, because she herself will become the biggest threat. I can see her reason; she trusts us too much. She may have just slipped up this time." - Jiro_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back tribal immunity from you guys, as it's no longer what you're playing for."

Beat and Flareon both did so.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists. We may be merged, but the Box of Twists will not be going anywhere anytime soon."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Last Chances on it.

Jeff chuckled a little bit, "You know guys, I gotta say, you managed to avoid some really game changing twists during the pre merge. Dissolves, the mutiny, Prison Island, Pirate's Court, to name a couple of them. But this one... boy oh boy, we must be incredibly lucky to get this twist at the start of the merge."

Everyone got extremely nervous about what he meant by that.

"This upcoming tribal council will be the infamous 2 in 1 vote," explained Jeff, "This twist was a thing in Prison Island, and in Last Chances. It ended the games of NiGHTS and Lobo, and Juli and Toriel in a single night. What this basically means is; two of you will be going home via a single vote. The two most voted castaways will be voted out and become the first two members of the jury."

Nobody was ready for this vote now. With a big merge vote coming, many strategies had to shift, and immunity became very, very important.

"But I'm going to make it a little easy on your guys this time," smiled Jeff, "Because I have two individual immunity necklaces for you guys; one for the men, and one for the women. For today's challenge, a very classic Survivor challenge, you will climb up onto a tall pole, wrap yourselves around it, and hang on for as long as you can. The last man and the last woman hanging on the pole each win individual immunity. Losers go to tribal council where we will decide the first two members of the jury. Big night for a first merge vote. Let's get started."

Everyone climbed up onto their poles and grabbed ahold of them tightly.

"This challenge is officially on..."

– 10 minutes... –

Right out of the gate, there were several players wondering if it would be a good idea to throw the challenge instead of trying to make themselves a bigger threat than they already were.

Flareon and Littlefoot, being quadrupeds, and heavy quadrupeds to put it lightly, were struggling the most. Flareon won this challenge back in Cuties, but that was when she was a cute little Eevee, and didn't have a large frame like she did now holding her down. Andrew and Robert were also struggling.

Beat, Metal Mario, and Raine were among the players considering to throw the immunity challenge. Especially Raine, because with the two in one vote, she knew she would be one of the big names to want to vote out that night and didn't want to give people more reason to want to vote her out. Metal Mario and Beat were still thinking about whether or not it would be the right move. Bayonetta was also hanging back, also wishing to drop out, but she did not want to be the first.

Three strong dudes were holding on tightly, and remaining calm; Squall, Hyde, and Nightwolf. None of them looked ready to drop out of the challenge quite yet, as they were looking really good so far.

But of course, there were more shining stars in the challenge today compared to them. Tatsuki, Dixie, and Jordan were looking the best so far. That said, Tatsuki was also considering dropping out of the challenge early to avoid the stigma of being the biggest physical threat. Jiro and Zatanna were also looking pretty decent, remaining calm and just hanging on for dear life.

"Sixteen winners are left in this game. Sixteen winners have been voted out of this game. Tonight, we're skipping ahead to only fourteen. Who will be one of those fourteen?" said Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

Two people dropped out of the challenge after a while of hanging on.

…

…

"There goes Raine and Flareon. Two women are down, and we're down to only four women fighting for individual immunity. All the men were looking good."

Flareon laid down next to the bench, giving her legs a chance to rest. Raine sat down comfortably, and watched the challenge from the bench.

Bayonetta smirked once she saw Raine and Flareon drop out. So she herself slid down the pole, dropping out herself.

"And not a second later does Bayonetta drop out! Just like that, we're down to only three women!"

Bayonetta took a seat on the bench, and watched the challenge. Raine looked at her oddly, and didn't like the way she arrogantly threw the challenge like that.

Squall started to look a little weaker as the challenge went on longer. Andrew and Littlefoot were hanging on for dear life, not knowing how much longer they could go, but both men were determined to not give up until their body gave out on them. Tatsuki slid down a little bit, but did not drop out of the challenge. She simply readjusted herself, and got comfortable again.

Robert and Zatanna were looking decent, but neither of them looked like they would be winning this immunity challenge, given that there were many other players that wanted to win and looked stronger.

Beat and Metal Mario grabbed ahold of the pole tighter, not wanting to give up just yet. There was a lot on the line, and one wrong move could send them home on a second's notice. Hyde and Nightwolf were also holding on tightly, neither of them looking weak yet.

Dixie and Jordan were looking the best right now, with Jiro right behind them. Jiro was mentally keeping track of time in his head, and that took his mind off of the stress of hanging on the pole.

– 30 minutes in... –

Four people dropped out of the challenge after a half hour of hanging on.

…

…

"Just like that, four men are out of the challenge. We lost Andrew, Robert, Leonhart, and Littlefoot! We're down to nine individuals!"

Both Andrew and Littlefoot were happy with their performances despite losing. Squall shook his head a little bit, but didn't mind losing this early in the merge. Robert didn't seem to care that he lost, as he didn't see himself as such a threat.

At this point, there seemed to be several players contemplating throwing the challenge. One by one, three players slid down the polls, confident that they've lasted enough time to not be seen as threats, but also not be seen as throwing the challenge outright.

…

…

"Wow, and three strong competitors are out of the challenge! Beat, Tatsuki, and Nightwolf! All of you are out of the challenge, and we're down to four men and two women for individual immunity!"

Everyone clapped for the three fallen players, nobody seemingly suspecting a thing about them throwing it. Nightwolf initially did not consider throwing the challenge, but he realized it might be for the best to avoid having a target on his back. Both Beat and Tatsuki felt okay with the idea, hoping it wasn't the worst mistake of their lives.

Zatanna was now the one struggling the most, and at this point, unless Dixie threw the challenge as well, she would be winning immunity for the women. Zatanna still tried to hang on to her best efforts, despite that.

Jordan, Hyde, and Metal Mario were far from ready to give up just yet. The merge had just started, and none of them wanted to go home first or second. That said, Metal Mario's weight was started to hold him back after 30 minutes, and he could feel himself slipping down the pole slowly.

Jiro looked over at Dixie from his pole, and then looked over at Zatanna. He figured that Dixie would be the one to win immunity at this point, but he worried about his own chances. With the idol in his pocket, and many people aware that he has it, he needed immunity to feel safe.

– 40 minutes in... –

Two more people dropped out of the challenge.

…

…

…

...and it ended up being Metal Mario and Zatanna, confirming an expected victory for Dixie.

"Zatanna drops out, and Metal Mario drops out! That means DIXIE WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE WOMEN! We're looking for one more man! Will it be Jiro, Jordan, or Hyde?"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dixie.

Zatanna congratulated her and sat down next to her and Raine to watch the rest of the challenge. Metal Mario sat down next to Nightwolf, and also watched the challenge with him.

Up on the poles, Hyde and Jordan were looking incredibly strong at this point. Jiro was still hanging on for dear life, hoping those two men would give up and allow him to win individual immunity for the men.

– 50 minutes in... –

Jiro needed to come up with a back up plan, so he whispered over to both Jordan and Hyde quietly.

"Listen... both of you... you're safe. Please drop out." whispered Jiro.

Hyde looked over at him, not responding quite yet. Jordan shook his head, "How can I believe you, bro? Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. You are not the target, Jordan. Trust me. Your name has not come up." said Jiro confidently.

Hyde nodded softly, "Same here, man. Haven't heard a damn thing."

"That's two people saying your safe. Is that enough?" asked Jiro.

Jordan sighed a little bit, looking away from Jiro and Hyde to think about this himself.

…

…

…

"...fine, man. I'll give it to you." replied Jordan. He slid down the pole, and dropped out of the challenge. Hyde nodded, and followed him down, confirming victory for Jiro.

"Jordan and Hyde both drop out! That means, JIRO WINS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY FOR THE MEN!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jiro.

"Congratulations Jiro and Dixie Kong! Both of you are safe tonight at what could be the biggest merge vote yet in Survivor history! What a way to begin the merge of the Final Showdown. Tonight, you guys have a lot to think about. Remember, two people are going home, it may be wise to split the votes if you wish to stay in the game. Regardless, two of you will be voted out and become the first and second members of the jury. But before you go..."

Everyone looked at Jeff oddly.

"While you guys were out here doing the challenge, the special merge hidden immunity idol has been hidden out at camp in a rather difficult place. This idol holds the same properties of the special idol from previous seasons. Because Exile Island is rare to come back in the Box of Twists during the merge, I will give you all a single clue."

Jeff pulled out the clue from his pocket and started to read it out loud. The idol was hidden deep below ground, far away from camp, and between two former camp sites. As Selu was on the same beach as Heicheu, Fasasaga, and Joneto, it would be the player's guess as to which two camps was the idol hidden between.

"That's all you're going to know. I'll see you guys tonight for what could be a game changing tribal council."

– – – – –

Champions Day 33

Tonight was going to be an extremely big night for all sixteen remaining players. Two people were going home, and nobody wanted it to be them.

So to get things under way, Raine, Dixie, Zatanna, Hyde, Jiro, and Littlefoot were standing around in a circle by the beach discussing the vote.

"Before anything happens, I feel obligated to show you guys this," said Jiro, pulling out the Heicheu hidden immunity idol, "Raine and Dixie didn't know I have it. But if I don't show you now, then someone else would. Bayonetta and Beat specifically."

" _I needed to make sure my alliance was aware I had the hidden immunity idol. Beat and Bayonetta know I have it, and they will probably blab their mouths off to the others to make sure they know themselves. I can't have that be a problem, so I'm building trust with my alliance first." - Jiro_

Both Raine and Dixie smiled at him. Dixie nodded her head, "That's great news Jiro! We need the extra power, you know what I'm saying? Especially with that special idol that was just hidden!"

"Are you saying we should go looking for it right now?" asked Littlefoot, curiously.

Raine shook her head, "No, not tonight. We have a lot to do tonight, and this plan of mine might sound crazy, but it's better to take this person out before anything else."

" _Tonight, two people are going home. One of those two could be me, so I have to keep my alliance as tight as possible going into the vote. There's one person in mind that's too much of a threat, that's manipulative, and someone that could change this game for the worse should they stay." - Raine_

"What are you thinking then, man?" asked Hyde, crossing his arms.

"All six of our votes need to be placed on Bayonetta tonight." confirmed Raine.

"Wait, you mean we shouldn't split the votes tonight?" asked Zatanna, "That's really ballsy, Raine. I feel like that could be a mistake."

Raine nodded, "I understand that, but that could guarantee Bayonetta is one of the two people that leave tonight. We cannot play this game with that witch wandering around."

" _I feel like it's incredibly ballsy to pile all of our votes onto one person. I mean, I get what Raine's saying, but she should know she could be a target tonight! I don't want her to make a mistake tonight, but... this is Survivor. You need to take risks, and maybe you could benefit from them." - Zatanna_

"Well I completely agree with you on that!" replied Dixie, "But I still think we should get votes on other people too. Like... maybe convince Andrew and Flareon to vote Beat out? I think Beat has a strong chance to get a ton of votes tonight."

Raine nodded, "That wouldn't be too bad of an idea, honestly. Maybe hit two birds with one stone, and both of them leave tonight."

"That would be the best result. Sadly the best results are the ones that almost never happen that way you intend them to." sighed Jiro.

" _We are going to send Bayonetta out the door and to the jury! She's a total bitch witch, and you know what, she's going to play this game as ruthlessly as possible! I don't want her around in this game as long as I'm still in it to win it! She's going home, and maybe we'll drag Beat out with her!" - Dixie_

All six players agreed to vote out Bayonetta, shaking hands to seal the deal. Dixie and Littlefoot split off from the group to go find Andrew and Flareon to give them the news to vote out Beat.

In the forest, all four of them were discussing the topic at hand.

"Should I be worried about tonight at all?" asked Andrew.

"Maybe, maybe not, I haven't heard your name at all," replied Dixie, "But I have heard Beat's name around camp as a choice to vote out tonight. Maybe we should just... pile our votes onto him?"

Flareon nodded softly, "Beat's really good at this game, and I've heard he's been a sourpuss to live with. Maybe we should just send him home. But what about Bayonetta?"

Littlefoot shook his head, "I'm not voting against her, because I'm fairly certain she will get voted out tonight. Nobody wants to deal with her."

" _Tonight's going to be interesting. I don't feel like I'm a target, but I would love to see Beat and Bayonetta leave all in a single night. Both of them are threatening players, both of them know this game in and out. I don't want to deal with them anymore, so I'm hoping they go home." - Littlefoot_

Andrew nodded, "Alright, sounds good to me. I'll send Beat out. You good with that, Flareon?"

Flareon smiled, nodding her head in agreement, "Yes! Absolutely! Beat's going home. Hopefully Bayonetta leaves right by his side!"

Both Dixie and Littlefoot shook hands and hooves with the Fasasaga pair before leaving them alone for the time being.

Flareon turned to look up at Andrew, "You are sure about that, right? I just wanna make sure, because I don't know if we can trust them."

Andrew shook his head, "Neither do I. But tonight's vote is going to be all over the place. We should just follow through with their plan. Vote Beat out, and see what tomorrow brings."

"If you say so..." replied Flareon, worried.

" _I could very well be going home tonight. I have to go with any plan possible if I want to stay. Does that mean I trust Littlefoot or Dixie? Absolutely not. But I think they're telling me the truth when they say they want Beat out of the game. Beat's one of the biggest threats, so he's got to go." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Champions Day 33

With one alliance fully aware of what they're doing tonight. We turn to another alliance to figure out what they're going to do about the vote.

Bayonetta, Squall, Tatsuki, Robert, Nightwolf, and Metal Mario were discussing the vote in the forest. There was a lot to think about and a lot to discuss.

"I think tonight's the best night to split the votes," explained Tatsuki, "Andrew and Beat tonight? We can save Raine for another night. We need to take the big guns out tonight."

"Sounds fair to me." shrugged Robert, leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

" _I didn't win immunity, but I don't really feel in danger tonight. Two people are going home, so that's probably going to lead in the eliminations of people like Andrew, or Beat, or Raine tonight. I don't think my name will be written down tonight. Hopefully I didn't jinx myself just then..." - Tatsuki_

Bayonetta chuckled a little bit, "Oh my poor naïve Tatsuki. When is Survivor ever that simple? I'll tell you this right now... we are going to vote Beat out tonight. But not Andrew. I'm not too worried about that runt, to be perfectly honest. I say we go for his right hand as our secondary vote; Flareon."

Tatsuki blinked, "Wait, what? Seriously? Andrew's a bigger threat than Flareon! He has influence! Flareon doesn't."

"Andrew's gotten weaker, and I don't think he's proven himself to be the big threat he claims to be. He sucks at challenges, and he literally has no power," explained Bayonetta, "Flareon is extremely likable, everyone loves her company. That's a threat to win this game."

" _I won this game while eliminating the social threats. Players like Flareon have no purpose in this game. She relies on her social game, and not her strategic game. Compared to Andrew, she has a chance to win this game, and she has to be one of our votes next to Beat tonight." - Bayonetta_

"I wouldn't be opposed to that plan," replied Nightwolf, "But she must be our secondary target. Beat has to be our first priority."

Bayonetta nodded, "Didn't I just get done telling you that? We're splitting the votes. Myself, Tatsuki, Robert will vote for Beat. The rest of you vote for Flareon. I will tell Jordan to vote for Beat tonight. What's done is done."

Metal Mario shrugged, "Alright, fine by me. Flareon's enjoyable to live with, but this is a game, and she stands in our way, honestly."

" _Two people are going home, and I don't think I'm going to be one of those votes, honestly. I think I've proven myself to be a loyal player, and I have calmed down since my chaotic first going on Selu. I'm just going to lay low with Nightwolf before we emerge to begin playing this game hard." - Metal Mario_

"Then I guess we're settled then," smirked Bayonetta, "Let's make tonight a night to remember, shall we."

Everyone agreed to the plan, and everyone split off from the forest to do other things. Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert remained together for the time being.

Tatsuki shook her head, "No. I think it's a mistake. If Flareon goes home, we just wasted our votes. She can't go home tonight."

Squall raised an eyebrow, "We can't break apart from the vote, Tatsuki. If you vote astray, we could take a major hit."

"Personally, Squall, I think we're in the wrong alliance." said Tatsuki, crossing her arms.

" _Bayonetta having power in this alliance is already dooming ourselves to failure. I don't trust her, and I have no reason why I should. You look over at Andrew and Flareon, who are fairly more trustworthy and need allies on their side. My trio needs to join them, and flip this game on it's side." - Tatsuki_

Robert chuckled softly, following with a smirk, "Hah! You want to flip the vote, huh? What were you thinking then, Tatsuki?"

"Bayonetta's going to shoot herself in the foot," explained Tatsuki, "I'm fairly certain either she or Beat will be leaving tonight. Instead, we should vote out a physical threat, someone that could do well in the future challenges. I'm thinking... we vote out Metal Mario."

Squall sighed, crossing his arms, "No. I don't think that's the best move. Tatsuki, I need you to trust me."

"Well Squall, I'm sorry, I can't!" exclaimed Tatsuki, "I can't trust Bayonetta, and I know Metal Mario and Nightwolf are a pair and are physical threats themselves. We need to take the stronger one out, and that's clearly Metal Mario."

" _Tatsuki's acting out on her own, and I can already see my game falling apart and none of it being my fault. I can't believe what she's doing. I understand her doubts about Bayonetta. But deciding to vote out Metal Mario instead? Whatever she's thinking, she's probably lost her mind from this." - Squall_

"How can you be so sure you can trust Andrew and Flareon?" asked Squall.

"Because Flareon was on Robert and I's side on the Selu tribe," explained Tatsuki, "I'm fairly certain we can get their votes to send home Metal Mario. Do what you want to do tonight, Squall, but I'm voting out Metal Mario. It's time to change the game, like Jeff said. End of story."

Tatsuki then left the area to go put her plan into effect. Robert gave Squall an annoyed look before following Tatsuki.

" _Squall's a dweeb, let's just get that right. I don't see why he can trust Bayonetta. Did you not see Survivor Waterfall? Or did you forget what the hell she did in that season. Well, I'm not willing to put my game in her hands, so I'm jumping ship along with Tatsuki. We're going to flip the vote." - Robert_

After leaving Squall by himself, Tatsuki and Robert approached Andrew and Flareon inside the shelter to talk about the vote.

"Things are about to go down tonight, and I'm not happy about it." sighed Tatsuki.

"What's going on?" asked Flareon, tilting her head to the side.

"Bayonetta's splitting the votes tonight," explained Robert, "She wants to try and get Beat and you out tonight. And by you, I mean you, Flareon. I don't get why either. I think she overdosed on something."

"Whoa what?! That's just... weird! Why me? Is she jealous or something?" frowned Flareon.

" _I'm completely mind blown that my name came up for elimination tonight. I don't know why I would be a target this early in the game, but honestly, I don't want it to be me at all! Tatsuki and Robert I trust completely, and I know we can believe what they say compared to Dixie or Littlefoot!" - Flareon_

"Andrew, I trust these two," continued Flareon, sighing softly, "I believe they're telling us the truth."

Andrew nodded softly, before looking over at Tatsuki, "So what should we do then to keep her safe? Vote Bayonetta? We were told by Dixie and Littlefoot that Beat was the target, or at least one of them."

"He probably still is, but it may also be Bayonetta, you never know," shrugged Tatsuki, "But tonight, we should think about taking out a physical threat; Metal Mario. He's tough, he's made of metal, he's going to dominate in challenges once it gets down to it."

"That's fine by me, honestly. I have nothing for or against Metal Mario, so it's a fair vote in my mind," replied Andrew, "But I do think Beat or Bayonetta would be bigger threats than he would be."

Robert nodded, "You're not wrong, Andrew. But let's be fair, one of them is likely going home already. We could make a power move and send home someone who nobody expects."

Tatsuki held her hand out, "I'm willing to make an alliance with you guys. I think I can pull Squall back in to make a strong six. He's not listening to us, but I think if the vote works in our favor, he'll come crawling back."

"Very well. Let's make this happen." confirmed Andrew, shaking both Robert and Tatsuki's hands firmly. Flareon later did the same thing. Still, Andrew was still wondering about the vote.

" _Metal Mario is no doubt a threat, but you look at someone like Beat, or someone like Bayonetta, and just realize that they're just as dangerous as Metal Mario. We do have a good alliance going now with Tatsuki and Robert, but... I don't know, it feels like it's too early to vote out Metal Mario." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, hours before tribal council, Beat and Jordan were filling up their water jugs at the water well, quickly talking about the vote.

"Bayonetta approached me not too long ago, man," explained Jordan, "She wants me to send your ass out the door."

"Well, you're not going to, are you?" asked Beat, raising an eyebrow.

Jordan shrugged, "I just... dude, I don't know. You gotta understand, she was my ally in the beginning! There's still a part of me that trusts her, man."

" _Damn, I don't know what to do tonight. Bayonetta wants Beat to go home tonight, but Beat's been my boy after I got separated from Bayonetta! That just makes it even harder! I don't want to come back from tribal council, and look like a jerkass because I betrayed what could be a strong ally." - Jordan_

Beat shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Dude, come on. Look at what we've been through. We were allies since Heroes vs. Villains! What's she ever done for you, man? Left you for dead?"

Jordan shrugged, "Yeah, you're not wrong about that..."

"Listen, you gotta vote one of us out tonight," explained Beat, "I'm voting Bayonetta's ass out regardless. I don't care. Vote one of us tonight. If you throw your vote away, you lose all of my trust. Got it, dude?"

" _Jordan has to make a choice tonight, and I'm making him do it, too. If he votes Bayonetta, I know I can trust him. If he votes for me, or throws it out to someone else, I can't trust him anymore. I don't want to work with a coward, so I'm hoping Jordan makes the right decision tonight, dude." - Beat_

Jordan shook his head, "Don't blackmail me like that dude, please."

"Got to, dude. I've been fighting for my life alongside yours since we lost Garrus," replied Beat, "I'm not going to let up on my fight, and I swear you better not either, dude."

Jordan nodded softly, "Fine, dude. Let's just see how the vote goes tonight, alright? Someone's going home, and hell, you might still be going home regardless of what I do!"

Beat shrugged, "I'm not too scared. I think I'll still be here tomorrow, believe me, dude."

Jordan and Beat fist bumped eachother, and walked back to camp to prepare for tribal council.

" _It's not a huge deal about who goes home, but I gotta decide who I can trust more; Bayonetta? Or Beat? Bayonetta had my back on Fasasaga, but she hung me out to dry. Beat had my back on Joneto, and he's been a bro to me out here. Still, he can win this game compared to Bayonetta." - Jordan_

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Well this is a Survivor fist. Sixteen people in a single tribal council! What better could come from a vote like tonight, especially as two of you will meet your fate and become the first two members of the jury. Hyde, tell me how the merge went yesterday morning when Fasasaga showed up." asked Jeff.

"Man, it was just a nice change of pace. You can feel which sides were forming, who would loyal to who, and just who would be clear targets from the beginning, man. Lemme tell you, this is a merge that nobody will forget." replied Hyde.

"Metal Mario, with two people going home tonight, clearly everyone aside from Jiro and Dixie might be worried that it could be them! What do you do tonight to keep it from being you?" asked Jeff.

"I think the vote tonight needs to be going for the biggest threats in the tribe. Trust me, there's plenty of them. I don't feel like I'm that big of a threat, personally... but that's just my opinion. Someone else's opinion might differ." replied Metal Mario.

Andrew nodded softly, holding his hands together.

"Raine, how about for you? You are one of three people left in this game that have made it to the Final Tribal Council twice, so you must be feeling the heat tonight, right?" asked Jeff.

Raine nodded, chuckling a little.

"Thanks for putting the spotlight on me Jeff, but yeah, I'm definitely worried. I can trust my alliance, but there's still sixteen votes being read tonight, and the magic number will be anywhere between seven to nine. I just hope my name isn't written that many times." replied Raine.

"Tatsuki, how did today go after the immunity challenge? Were there plenty of groups splitting off, and tons of scrambling going on?" asked Jeff.

Tatsuki nodded.

"Today was probably the biggest day of scrambling in Survivor history. You always have these kinds of votes on All-Star seasons, but this season it's been enhanced. All of us have won this game before, and we all know how to perform the art of the blindside. Tonight's going to be a huge night." replied Tatsuki.

Squall looked over at her, hoping she would do the right thing tonight.

"Beat, I think you were one of those most excited for the merge. You were hooting and hollering at the last immunity challenge when Joneto won it. Are you feeling good about your chances right now?" asked Jeff.

Beat laughed a little bit.

"Jeff, sometimes you need to stuff a foot into my mouth, because I cheer too early sometimes! Yeah, I'm feeling the heat tonight, and I wouldn't be shocked if I leave tonight, dude. I just hope the others realize I'm not the only major threat sitting here tonight." replied Beat.

Bayonetta looked over at him and glared. Andrew took notice of Beat's words, but didn't react.

"Jiro, tonight must be a great night to be wearing that immunity necklace, huh? What do you do tonight to ensure your alliance stays strong?" asked Jeff.

"I believe loyalty is key, first of all. As long as there's loyalty, no one on my side will be going home, and we stay strong. I may not be a target tonight, but I think I would be if I didn't have this necklace on my neck. For reasons I will not disclose, honestly." replied Jiro.

Bayonetta smirked a little bit, knowing the truth behind Jiro's reason.

"Nightwolf, how will tonight's vote impact the rest of the game?" asked Jeff.

"It will impact the game in a big way. Huge threats are going to start falling here, and I believe I could be one of those threats. Because physically, I'm strong, and mentally, I'm strong. That could be a threat to others." replied Nightwolf.

"Leonhart, any last words before we get to tribal council?" asked Jeff.

Squall nodded softly.

"Yes. Please keep in mind that two people are going home tonight. If you vote astray, you could be putting yourself at risk." replied Squall.

Tatsuki knew Squall was indirectly talking to her, and she nodded her head.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Beat, you're up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: Tonight, I'm voting for the person that I believe will get me farther in the game. (?)

Bayonetta's Vote: I can't wait to send your arrogant little butt out of this game. Have fun in jury. (Beat)

Beat's Vote: Bitch. Go %#%# yourself. (Bayonetta)

Jordan's Vote: This is the right move for me. I really hope this doesn't bite me in the ass. (?)

Raine's Vote: You are a huge threat in this game. I'm sorry, but you've got to go tonight. (Bayonetta)

Squall's Vote: I'm staying true to the alliance I intended to stay loyal to. I'm sorry, Tatsuki. (Flareon)

Tatsuki's Vote: I'm sorry, Squall. But I can't trust the alliance you offered me. I hope you understand. (Metal Mario)

– – –

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final. The two players voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Beat. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

Bayonetta. One vote Beat, one vote Bayonetta. (She smirked, crossing her arms, not worried.)

…

Flareon. That's one vote each for Flareon, Beat, and Bayonetta. (She frowned a little bit.)

…

…

Bayonetta. Two votes Bayonetta, one vote Beat, one vote Flareon.

…

Flareon. Tied two votes Flareon, two votes Bayonetta, one vote Beat.

…

…

Bayonetta. That's three votes Bayonetta, two votes Flareon, one vote Beat. (She rolled her eyes.)

…

Flareon. Tied again, three votes Flareon, three votes Bayonetta, one vote Beat. (She gulped a little bit. Andrew looked over at her reassuringly.)

…

…

Bayonetta. That's four votes Bayonetta, three votes Flareon, one vote Beat.

…

…

Bayonetta. That's five votes Bayonetta, three votes Flareon, one vote Beat. (She shook her head, rather annoyed.)

…

Bayonetta. That's six votes Bayonetta, three votes Flareon, one vote Beat. (Beat looked over at Jordan.)

…

…

Bayonetta. That's seven votes Bayonetta, three votes Flareon, one vote Beat. (Jordan held his hands together, while Bayonetta glared over at the others.)

…

…

…

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, and the first member of our jury, Bayonetta. That's eight, and that's majority for you. You need to bring me your torch.

Bayonetta shook her head, gathering her things, and saying goodbye to nobody as she slammed her torch in front of Jeff.

"Bayonetta, once again, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Bayonetta extended her butterfly wings, and walked out of tribal council, annoyed about her blindside. Beat fist bumped Jordan, glad to see him stand by him.

"Just like that, the big witch herself is out of the game, but we're not done with the vote tonight. We still have four votes left to read. We're currently at three votes Flareon, one vote Beat."

…

…

…

Metal Mario. That's one vote Metal Mario. (He blinked, not expecting that vote.)

…

…

Metal Mario. That's two votes Metal Mario, three votes Flareon, one vote Beat. (Both he and Nightwolf looked around confused about the vote. Tatsuki nodded her head. Andrew closed his eyes.)

…

…

…

Metal Mario. We're tied, three votes Metal Mario, three votes Flareon, one vote Beat, one vote left. (He sighed, completely blindsided. Nightwolf looked upset himself, as did Squall.)

Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, and the second member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

...is Metal Mario. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Metal Mario shook his head, gathering his things, and shaking the hands of Nightwolf and Squall, "Someone's a big liar, and I hope they realize it was a big mistake." He gave his torch to Jeff.

"Metal Mario, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Metal Mario nodded, walking out of tribal council, but not before waving goodbye to the remaining fourteen players.

"Now that's what I call a big night completed! Two people are out of the game, and two jury members have been seated. It's only going to get worse from here if you do not step up your games soon. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Bayonetta's Final Words**

"Hmph, what a big mistake that was. I could tell just by the look on Jordan's face that he turned against me. No matter, he will learn his lesson soon enough. Choosing to keep Beat around will only cost him the game. The other alliance held strong together, and I wasn't expecting that to be a possibility."

 **Metal Mario's Final Words**

"I wasn't expecting that at all. This experience has been up and down for me. Most moments went very high, but then you have the low moments. Still, I wouldn't trade my Survivor experience for anything else in the world. I've come a long way, and I get to sit on the jury now! Ain't that a sweet deal, eh?"

VOTE

Bayonetta – Zatanna, Hyde, Dixie, Raine, Jordan, Jiro, Beat, and Littlefoot

Beat – Bayonetta

Flareon – Nightwolf, Squall, and Metal Mario

Metal Mario – Tatsuki, Flareon, Robert, and Andrew

Okay, it really wasn't that short of an episode. But it sure packed the punch I hope! :)

Now it's time for me to reveal to all of you what the second series will include.

The second series will be a pure OC series. No video game, no anime, no cartoon, nothing that's considered a 'real' in the sense of the word. Depending on the type of season, I will take eight to ten applicants to have their characters on a season of Survivor! For the first season, we are heading to the Kermadec Islands! That's all I can say right now. I will post the Application page on the wiki shortly after this episode goes up online! All the rules and what not will be posted there. Just go to _**TJ's Survivor Series Wiki,**_ and look up 'Application' in the search bar!

Oh, and this will remain in the same continuity as the first series. It will take place 25 years after the finale of Survivor Final Showdown.

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Time to go to where a fan favorite was born, and where the host got to play the game for once.**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	18. Episode 17 The Dudebromen

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _The 16 players were now fully merged, and the real game was about to begin at any moment. With former Fasasaga allies Flareon and Andrew back together and pretty much alone in the game, they decided to lay low under the radar, hoping they would get ignored for the time being._

 _One of the many new alliances made included Bayonetta, Squall, Nightwolf, Metal Mario, Tatsuki, and Robert. Bayonetta believed their group of six would dominate the merge with a few extra votes like Hyde and Jordan. However, Tatsuki was unsure about this alliance, as she did not trust anyone in it aside from her old Joneto allies Squall and Robert. She felt like she built better relations on Selu than Squall did on Fasasaga._

 _The very next night, Jordan and Beat decided to go out searching for the Selu hidden immunity idol. The odds were stacked against them, and they wanted to get some form of power before the next tribal council. Both Jordan and Beat split off to go searching for the idol, but it was Jordan who ended up finding the thing first. He was caught by Bayonetta, however, but she seemed oblivious to him having the idol at all. He then felt trapped between two allies he thought he could trust; Bayonetta and Beat._

 _The next morning, an all female trio was formed between Zatanna, Raine, and Dixie. They also brought in three men to assist them during the game; Jiro, Littlefoot, and Hyde. They had two hidden immunity idols under their belts; Jiro's, and Dixie's. However, nobody knew about Dixie's idol, and she intended to keep it that way. Raine took charge of this alliance, giving both Hyde and Jiro concerns about sticking too close to the alliance for very long._

 _At the immunity challenge, it was revealed that the very first merge tribal council would be a 2 in 1 vote; two people would leave in a single tribal council. Immunity was being handed out to one man and one woman. It ended up being Jiro and Dixie who lasted the longest to win individual immunity._

 _Before tribal council, a lot of strategizing needed to take place before the events of tribal council went under way. Raine wanted Bayonetta to go home tonight, so she got her entire alliance of six to vote against her, while getting Dixie to convince Andrew and Flareon to vote against Beat as throwaway votes. Both Andrew and Flareon didn't trust Dixie exactly, but were willing to vote against Beat, as they didn't trust him either._

 _However, the main meat of this happened when Bayonetta instructed her alliance of six to split the votes between Beat and Flareon, seeing one as a big pain in her behind, and one as a major social threat. Tatsuki was against his plan, as she trusted Flareon, and didn't want to see her go home. She later told Squall and Robert she intended to flip the vote against Metal Mario, seeing him as a physical threat. This gave Andrew and Flareon more options to consider, and they did not know who to vote out after hearing what Tatsuki had to say. Meanwhile, Jordan was stuck in the middle about who to vote out between Beat or Bayonetta._

 _At tribal council, Bayonetta was easily voted out of the game with 8 total votes, as Jordan turned against her. She became the first member of the jury. When the rest of the votes were read, it ended up being Metal Mario, who got four votes over Flareon's three to leave as the second member of the jury. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 14: Andrew, Beat, Dixie, Flareon, Hyde, Jiro, Jordan, Littlefoot, Nightwolf, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Jury: Bayonetta and Metal Mario**

– – – – –

Champions Day 34

Everyone returned from quite the tribal council the night before, and there was a ton of things going on in nearly everyone's minds.

"Okay, that first vote, totally expected," said Dixie, "But that second one? Holy crap, did not see that one coming!"

" _Who would have expected Metal Mario to be voted out last night? I really thought I got votes against Beat, but I guess not! That could be a problem considering Beat's more of a threat than Metal Mario. At least Bayonetta is gone, though. We won't have to worry about that silly witch anymore!" - Dixie_

"Metal Mario was playing too low key, and he was a physical threat," explained Tatsuki, "Nobody really focused on him, because he didn't stand out like Beat or Bayonetta did."

Squall brooded off to the side, ignoring Tatsuki for the time being. He really wasn't happy that two of his alliance members got voted off last night.

" _I'm a little upset with Tatsuki right now. She could have ruined my entire game just because she cared more about her own. I can't fault her for that, but it is a little disappointing to see her and Robert both leave me in the dust like that. Nightwolf and I look stupid right now, and I'm not happy." - Squall_

"This is just a precursor to what this merge is going to be like. Blindsides, betrayals, big moves... there's 16 days left before the end of the game. It's only getting started." warned Jiro.

"Then I sure hope everyone's ready for a big game!" smiled Flareon.

Raine nodded softly, "I think everyone is, Flareon. It's just I don't think anyone expected it to be like this."

" _I won't lie, the Metal Mario vote caught me off guard. From the looks of things, Tatsuki led the charge against him. Tatsuki is a true contender in this game, and she's going to be one of my prime targets in a few days when we get closer and closer to the end. I need her out before she gets me out." - Raine_

Squall and Nightwolf walked down to the beach, discussing last night's vote.

"Tatsuki and Robert flipped over to Andrew and Flareon," explained Squall, "In fact, I should have flipped our votes to Beat last minute. There was just no time to do it."

Nightwolf shook his head, "You did nothing wrong, Squall Leonhart. Bayonetta and Metal Mario may have fallen, but we are still in it. We will just have to come back stronger than ever."

" _Metal Mario was my closest ally in the game, and he is gone, leaving me with only Squall Leonhart to trust for the time being. We were tricked and deceived by Tatsuki, of all people. I can't imagine what was going on in that girl's head. She picked the wrong target to go after, honestly." - Nightwolf_

"Tatsuki has always been a selfish person from the start," said Squall, "so I guess I shouldn't be this surprised, but still, it hurts to be betrayed."

Nightwolf nodded softly, "Perhaps, but what do we do now? Where do we go?"

Before Squall could give him an answer, Tatsuki came down towards the beach to explain herself about the previous vote she made against Metal Mario.

"Hey guys," sighed Tatsuki, "Do you mind if we have a quick talk?"

Squall crossed his arms a little bit, while Nightwolf nodded his head, "Of course you can. You shall start by explaining your vote against Metal Mario in more detail."

" _I knew Squall was going to be mad at me, but I have to play my game too! I felt like Squall made horrible decisions while he was on Fasasaga, and most of those issues are gone! Bayonetta's gone, Metal Mario's gone, I feel like now's the time to reel him and Nightwolf back in." - Tatsuki_

Tatsuki nodded, "Of course. Metal Mario was just... he wasn't on my radar. I had no idea where he stood at all. He also stood out as a physical threat. I had a feeling Bayonetta was already getting voted out last night. So I just rallied up the votes to go after Metal Mario. That's all! I just didn't trust either one of them."

"I had Metal Mario on my side from the original Selu tribe," explained Nightwolf, "There was no way he would have turned on us. Bayonetta... well there may be some truth to that."

"But now we look like the biggest fools in the tribe. We voted against Flareon. She won't trust a word we say." said Squall.

Tatsuki shrugged, "That's just something you'll have to work on, Squall. I think we need to team up with her and Andrew, anyway. We'll still be at a solid six person alliance like before, but with people we can fully trust!"

Nightwolf nodded his head, "I do respect Andrew and Flareon greatly. I think that might be a good alliance for us. It will be built on trust instead of lies."

Squall sighed a little bit, "We'll see how it plays out, I guess..."

" _The difference with this alliance is that I don't feel safe. Tatsuki and Robert already built connections with Andrew and Flareon that Nightwolf and I did not. Tatsuki made me look like the biggest fool, so I'm not going to take that lightly. I will get back at her, but only when the time is right." - Squall_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Hyde, Jordan, and Beat were talking about a few things.

"Man, you wouldn't even know the amount of %#%#ed I am right now," chuckled Hyde, "I definitely know I'm on the bottom of my alliance."

"Join the party, Hyde," replied Beat, "Jordan and I have been %#%#ed for the last several days. I still can't believe I'm sitting here right now."

" _Last night, I totally expected to get the boot. I saw my name once, and I was ready to see it several more times... but that was it! Just one vote! Holy %#%#! I can't believe I squeezed through that one! This was already going to be an uphill battle for me, but I appreciate the challenge, actually!" - Beat_

"Dude, I think our best bet right now is just lay low," suggested Jordan, "I know that's going to be hard for you, Beat, but I think it's our best play right now."

Beat nodded, "Hell yeah, dude. We also need to plant seeds, and get the others thinking. Jiro has the hidden immunity idol after all... we need to flush it out quickly."

Hyde nodded, leaning against a tree, "No doubt about it, man. I'd personally say we get Jiro and Raine the %#%# outta here. One's got an idol, and one's leading everyone to the slaughterhouse, man."

" _I can't stay with my alliance for long, man. I gotta branch out and find new grounds! Beat and Jordan already need assistance, and have nobody on their side, and that's information my alliance happened to just tell me! If we can make it through this game together, I think we can dominate, man." - Hyde_

Beat nodded, "Dude, I'm all for that! The three of us together? Nobody can stop us, man!"

Jordan chuckled, "Yeah, bro, that's for sure. Who would want to target us when we're of no threat to anyone power wise? We're nothing like Raine! She's controlling everything!"

"You know what? %#%# it, that's going to be our new alliance name," chuckled Hyde, "The Dudebromen. Makes sense, man, don't you think?"

Both Beat and Jordan got a kick out of the alliance name, and fist bumped Hyde, confirming their alliance.

" _I can trust Hyde, because I know he's going to give us valuable information from the other side that we have no clue about. Hyde definitely plays like a snake, and at this point, I rather work with the snake than work against him, dude. I hope the Dudebromen doesn't become a mistake." - Jordan_

– – – – –

Champions Day 34

Sitting inside the shelter, Littlefoot, Jiro, and Dixie were all discussing the hidden immunity idol, specifically the newly hidden special idol that Jeff told everyone about.

"You know," began Dixie, "There's a part of me that actually wants to go out looking for that special idol. I'd rather our alliance has it as opposed to anyone else. I don't want someone like Beat or Jordan finding it first!"

"You don't think my normal idol will be enough for us?" asked Jiro, raising an eyebrow.

Dixie shook her head, "Not really. I mean, the more idols on our side than against us, the better off we'll be, right?"

" _I have the Joneto hidden immunity idol, but personally, it's not enough. We need a lot of power if we're going to make it through this merge without any casualties. Everyone's going to be gunning after the likes of Raine and I, and if we don't have that protection, we're pretty much useless!" - Dixie_

Littlefoot nodded his head, "Dixie's right. I wouldn't mind going out with you guys to go looking for it. I don't think I've seen anyone else looking for it. At least, nobody has looked suspicious yet."

"Then that's the best timing to go out and do it!" smirked Dixie, standing up and getting out of the shelter.

Littlefoot followed Dixie out of the shelter, and into the forest. Jiro sighed, and left the shelter as well, following the duo.

" _I get the sense that Dixie is eager to play this game, and become a feared player. She's definitely one of the strongest females, and she's also quite a player. I'm lucky to have her on my side, but at the same time, she's one I have to watch out for. Even more than Raine, because she can win challenges." - Jiro_

All three players wandered out into the forest, and were quite far away from the Champions camp site.

"Remember what we went through last time, Littlefoot?" asked Jiro, referencing their last idol hunt on Heicheu, "We need to search far and away from camp. On the borders of the other camps."

"And this idol will be hidden between two of the borders," replied Dixie, "So let's just split up and have one person each search a border, huh?"

Both Jiro and Littlefoot agreed with Dixie's idea. Littlefoot decided to search between Joneto and Heicheu's borders, Dixie would search between Joneto and Champions/Selu's borders, and Jiro would search between Heicheu and Fasasaga's borders.

Jiro was taking his time while searching for the special idol. He didn't appear to be in any rush. This mostly had to do with the fact he already had the hidden immunity idol from Heicheu.

" _There's no reason for me to have another idol at this point. Having the hidden immunity idol pinpoints a massive target on your back, and I know nearly everyone knows I have it thanks to the loose mouths of Bayonetta and Beat, no doubt. I have to play these next few votes carefully." - Jiro_

With Dixie, she wasn't having much luck herself. She kept searching through trees, through bushes, and dug holes around the trees surrounding Champions and Joneto's camp sites.

"Darn it! Where is it? It's gotta be somewhere, but where?" muttered Dixie, getting exhausted from digging too much.

Dixie looked over her shoulder, hoping nobody was following her, "I may need to jump over to the Champions and Fasasaga border now. Quickly!"

She then climbed up the tree, and like the kong that she was, started to swing on the vines to speed up her movements as she moved towards another border.

" _I personally believe the special idol is way more powerful than the normal idol. Yes, it acts like an immunity necklace, but it could really shift the game focus when you really want it too! Battle Royale was one instance where the special idol was used perfectly! I really want that same power!" - Dixie_

Meanwhile, with Littlefoot, he was using his hooves to dig around various trees around the border. He was a little exhausted, but he wasn't giving up yet. He really wanted to appear useful to his alliance.

" _Sometimes, I feel like there's nothing I can really do to stand out within my alliance. I'm not the strongest, I'm not the smartest, but I feel like I'm one of the most loyal. This is my chance to potentially gain some respect and show my friends that I can be a good help to our alliance!" - Littlefoot_

Littlefoot kept digging and digging and digging. He wasn't going to give up until Dixie or Jiro told him it wasn't worth the effort to keep going.

Littlefoot eventually switched trees, and he noticed that this tree looked quite unique compared to the other trees within the area.

"Maybe it's around here, somewhere?" suggested Littlefoot to himself, continuing to dig with his hooves.

Dixie was swinging from vine to vine, and came across Littlefoot while he was digging. She stopped for a moment to see what he was doing, not saying anything quite yet.

…

…

…

…

…

Littlefoot's hooves went down to dig again, but he hit a rather hard object in the dirt. Littlefoot's eyes lit up, and he pulled out what appeared to be the wrapped special idol.

Dixie dropped out when she saw that and smiled, "Way to go Littlefoot! You found it!"

Littlefoot smiled brightly, way too giddy at this point, "I can't believe I found the hidden immunity idol! It's just so exciting!"

" _I can't believe I found the hidden immunity idol! It's my first time ever finding the hidden immunity idol, and it's the special one, believe it or not! I never would have thought this day would come, but it's here, and I'm just... I'm just so happy right now. I know I can help my alliance now!" - Littlefoot_

Littlefoot looked around once he found it, "One problem... I don't know if I can get it back to my bag without anyone catching me. I have nowhere to hide it..."

Dixie smiled, "If you give me your idol, I'll put it back in your bag for you! Will that work for you?"

Littlefoot nodded innocently, "Of course! Thank you so much Dixie! I'll stay here and cover my evidence. I'll meet back up with you later, okay?"

Littlefoot gave Dixie the wrapped up special idol, and turned around to begin filling in most of the holes he dug up.

Dixie clambered all the way back to camp. She sighed to herself, having an extremely devious plan in her mind, but she knew it had to be done if she wanted to have an advantage in the game.

"God, I hate to do this to you, Littlefoot... but it's a game." sighed Dixie.

Once she got back to camp, Dixie climbed into the shelter, and pulled her bag and Littlefoot's bag together. She then pulled out her Joneto immunity idol. She then dropped that idol into Littlefoot's bag, while putting the special idol in her bag.

" _As per the rules, Littlefoot gave me his idol to put back for him. Now, I didn't have to give it back to him, but since he gave me the idol, it literally became MY idol. I really feel like the special idol will be more useful to me than the normal one would ever be... God I feel like a jerk, but it's a game." - Dixie_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Singapore on it.

"Ahh, Singapore," smiled Jeff, "What a good season that was. I was a contestant there for only a few days... but that's besides the point! Exile Island is back for this round! Today's reward winner will get to send one of the losers over there for the time being!"

Everyone nodded, not too excited about Exile Island, but were at least happy it wasn't anything too stressful like the last twist.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Reals vs. OCs, one at a time, you will grab a throwing ax, and throw it as far as you can. This reward challenge will rank you in terms of how far you manage to throw the ax. The top seven players will get to go on reward, while the bottom seven get to enjoy nothing at all. That said, the player with the best score will win the best reward of the seven."

"For your reward, the top seven will leave here, and be taken to a nice little built in restaurant. All of you will be served wonderful meals that will recharge your energy, and get you ready for the rest of the game! Meals include cheeseburgers, hot dogs, and ham and cheese sandwiches! But the winner of this reward challenge will win a magnificent steak dinner! That winner will also decide who will be sent to Exile Island. Let's get started."

All 14 remaining players were randomly shuffled into an order for the challenge.

"Okay! First up, we have Robert! Ready, set, THROW!"

Robert took the throwing ax, and spun around in a circle. The throwing axes were quite light for everyone, so they weren't going to be impossible to throw for anyone. Robert released the ax, and it went pretty far.

"Robert's ax landed at 112.4 ft! He currently takes the lead! Next up, it's Leonhart! Ready, set, THROW!"

Squall did not feel like winning the reward challenge today. He felt like there would be important things to worry about back at camp, so he tossed the ax like he normally would, getting a rather crappy score.

"Leonhart didn't get much of anything. His ax landed at 35.1 ft. He's still in it, but he's very likely going to get passed up! Next up, let's see how Raine does it! Ready, set, THROW!"

Raine stood back quite a ways, before taking a running start. She then tossed the ax pretty far. This tactic was different from Squall's or Robert's, and it paid off.

"Raine's ax landed at 121.2 ft! Raine takes the lead away from Robert! Now, let's see what Littlefoot can do. Ready, set, THROW!"

Littlefoot pretty much had to throw the ax with his mouth, so it proved quite difficult right out of the gate for him. He got a running start just like Raine, and tried to spin like Robert did. Surprising everyone, Littlefoot did really well!

"Wow! Littlefoot's ax just barely passes Raine's at 121.5 ft! He takes the lead shocking everyone! But will it stay that way? Let's see what Tatsuki can do! Ready, set, THROW!"

Tatsuki took a while before she went to throw the ax. She was waiting for the wind to be just right. Once it was, Tatsuki took a running start like Raine did, and threw the ax as hard as she could. She did extremely well!

"Tatsuki lands an incredible 153.4 ft! She takes the lead away from Littlefoot, and might be unbeatable! But let's see if we're wrong, and if Zatanna can impress us! Ready, set, THROW!"

Zatanna wasn't an athletic player, so she wasn't going to be skilled in this area. She also wasn't really trying to win this reward, therefore her throw wasn't that impressive.

"Zatanna passed Leonhart, but it may not be good enough to win reward. She landed her ax at 71.4 ft! Next up, teach us how it's done, Nightwolf! Ready, set, THROW!"

Contrary to what Jeff just said, Nightwolf did not want to use this challenge to show off how much of a threat he was. Much like Squall before him, Nightwolf did not try hard in the challenge today, and it showed.

"Wow, I guess he's not going to do that! Nightwolf scored a measly 62.4 ft. Better than Leonhart's, but worse than Zatanna's. Next up, we have Jiro! Ready, set, THROW!"

Jiro did similar to what Tatsuki did. He waited for the wind to be just right before he went for his running start. However, he did not have Tatsuki's strength, so his ax did not go as far as hers did.

"Jiro lands a nice 105.4 ft! This will knock Leonhart out of the running for this reward. Next up, give it up for Steven Hyde! Ready, set, THROW!"

Hyde smirked, and got a running start, not waiting for the wind to be right at all. However, it's not like Hyde needed the wind at all for this throw. His throw went pretty darn far, but not quite as far as Tatsuki's did.

"Wow! Hyde landed at 133.5 ft! Better than Littlefoot and Raine, but not as good as Tatsuki! This will knock Nightwolf out of the running for this reward. Only five competitors left, so let's go Dixie Kong! Ready, set, THROW!"

Dixie was a fast little bugger, so she built up quite a lot of speed before throwing her ax as far as she possibly could. She did pretty well for her size and stature. However, it just wasn't enough to pass Hyde or Tatsuki.

"Dixie lands a nice 124.4 ft! She places third as it stands right now! This will knock Zatanna out of the running for this reward. Next up, let's get Beat in on this! Ready, set, THROW!"

Beat stepped back far away from the penalty line, and started off running as fast as he could. However, his timing was completely terrible, as the wind was moving against him, making his ax land closer than what it would have been without the wind.

"Not a bad throw by Beat, but it landed at 102.4 ft. That means it wasn't enough to pass Jiro, and you Beat will not get to go on this reward. Alright, now let's have Andrew come on up! Ready, set, THROW!"

Andrew wasn't going to be good in this challenge, and with everyone doing really well before him, Andrew just didn't feel like giving it his all for this reward, feeling like immunity would be more important right now. His throw was good, but not good enough.

"Andrew's ax landed at 94.3 ft. That's still not good enough to pass Jiro's throw, so Andrew will not have a chance to go on this reward. Only two more to go, so let's have Jordan come on up! Ready, set, THROW!"

Jordan was incredibly strong, but his speed was going to be his downfall in this challenge. Jordan didn't bother trying to get a running start, and just chucked the ax as hard as he could. Like Beat, Jordan also ran into the problem of the wind holding him back.

"That was a poor throw for Jordan; 82.4 ft! Still not enough to beat Jiro, so Jordan will not be going on this reward. It all comes down to Flareon now, the last player remaining. Let's go! Ready, set, THROW!"

Like Littlefoot, Flareon had to hold the throwing ax in her mouth. She got a running start, and did a little spin as she released the ax from her mouth. In the end...

…

…

…

"Flareon's ax landed at 122.1 ft! That's enough for her to go on reward! Jiro's out of the running now! That means, with 153.4 ft, TATSUKI WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Tatsuki.

"Great job, Tatsuki! You were once a challenge beast in your original season of Packers, and this season it doesn't seem to be any different now! You, along with Hyde, Dixie, Flareon, Littlefoot, Raine, and Robert, will be going to spend your time at a nice restaurant., eating the meals you earned with your scores. Before you go, you Tatsuki have to send one of the seven losers to Exile Island. Who's it gonna be?"

Tatsuki gave it some time to think about it.

"I think Andrew will be going over." confirmed Tatsuki.

Andrew nodded, not too happy about it, but he took it like a champ. He took a map from Jeff, and went on his way over to Exile Island.

"Andrew will return in time for the next immunity challenge. In the meantime, Tatsuki, you and the other six top scorers will be headed on your way to the restaurant. Please enjoy yourselves, and I'll meet you over there. Jiro, Beat, Jordan, Zatanna, Nightwolf, and Leonhart? Got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 34

Andrew arrived at Exile Island, and took the clue for the immunity idols from the urn. There wasn't much for him to do at all.

"Well... I guess I might as well just work on the shelter, I guess. Looks like there's a few weak spots." murmured Andrew to himself.

" _I'm not really happy to be sitting here, but uhh... it's Tatsuki's call, and I won't complain. I'm just trying to keep a low profile after quite a hectic pre merge I had, and being sent over to Exile Island might put a target on my back, because maybe they'll think I'll have clues to find an idol." - Andrew_

Andrew replaced most of the broken down wood inside the shelter, and kept fixing it up to be nice and stable for future appearances in the season.

"Looks like I got it back up and running... hopefully." chuckled Andrew to himself.

" _Game wise, I'm just going to stick close to Flareon for the most part. We were given a good plan by Tatsuki to blindside Metal Mario, and he ended up going home. I suppose that means we could trust her and Robert, but this is Survivor. You really can't trust anyone except yourself, honestly." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Reward Day 34

Tatsuki and the rest of the six reward winners arrived at the reward restaurant. as instructed by Jeff. Jeff was already there waiting for them, standing in front of a long table with seven meals on it.

"Welcome, welcome!" greeted Jeff, "Please take a seat in the order in which you came in today at the reward challenge!"

With that said, they sat in order of each plate; Tatsuki, Hyde, Dixie, Littlefoot, Flareon, Raine, and finally Robert.

" _It really feels good to win a nice reward. I think it also gives me a chance to see what the others are thinking, really. I'm sitting in a really decent spot, and I really need to keep that position solid going into the next vote. Right now, I have no idea what's going on, so maybe tonight is worth it." - Tatsuki_

"So for you Tatsuki, we have a really nice steak dinner just for you," smiled Jeff, "I hope you enjoy it."

Tatsuki chuckled softly, "Hey, I'll take it! A steak sounds good on Day 34, honestly!"

Jeff nodded softly, "Alright! For you two, Dixie and Hyde, we have juicy cheeseburgers! Not as good as a steak, but just as nutritious."

"Thank you, Jeff!" smiled Dixie. Hyde did not wait another second, and immediately dug into the cheeseburger as quickly as he could. He was really hungry.

Jeff laughed a little at Hyde's eagerness before moving on, "Okay! Now we have hot dogs for you Littlefoot and Flareon! Please enjoy the small salad that came with it as well!"

Both quadrupeds thanked Jeff for the meals. Given that Littlefoot was a herbivore, he and Flareon did a few trades of their meals. Flareon gave her salad to Littlefoot, and Littlefoot gave his hot dog to Flareon. Jeff allowed this due to the herbivore fact.

"And finally," finished Jeff, "We have ham and cheese sandwiches for the likes of Raine and Robert! Please enjoy!"

Both Raine and Robert politely thanked Jeff for the meals, saying not much of anything else besides that.

"I'll let you guys get to eating now, so bon appetit!" smiled Jeff, before disappearing off into the shadows like he always does.

" _This was a good chance to relax, get our minds off the game, and just eat to our hearts content. Today's challenge also proved that Tatsuki herself was a fierce competitor. She is likely going to use this reward to help her forward in the game, and I really can't have her get that advantage." - Raine_

"So let's just take today as our day off," suggested Raine, "No strategy, no game talk, let's just eat, and enjoy ourselves."

For the most part, the other players were okay with this fact. Dixie, Littlefoot, and Flareon all nodded their heads, and continued to eat. Hyde wasn't listening, enjoying the hell out of his cheeseburger. However, Robert and Tatsuki were a little put off by that suggestion.

"Why not?" asked Robert, "We're all here, there's no harm in doing anything that the others back at camp are definitely doing."

" _Am I the only one who noticed what happened today at the reward? Raine says something, and it's followed like the code. Dixie and Littlefoot don't question it, they just do it. I'm sitting here like, 'is this woman serious right now?'. Like, come on, she's not Jesus Christ. She's Raine Sage." - Robert_

Raine sternly looked over at Robert, "I understand that, but I'm not in the mood to discuss any strategy. I'm hungry, and I bet you the rest of you are just as hungry."

Flareon giggled softly, "Yeah! No doubt! Look over at Hyde! He's just gnawing away at that cheeseburger like it's nothing!"

Hyde gave the peace sign to everyone after Flareon spoke, still eating away at his cheeseburger.

" _You know, I kinda wanted them to talk, man. That cheeseburger was %#%#ing delicious, and I wish they gave me a second one because it was that delicious. But hey, that's been my main game since Singapore, man; be the average stoner dude who just doesn't seem to give a flying %#%#." - Hyde_

"I just hope we don't miss anything big back at camp, though." noted Dixie.

Littlefoot shook his head, "I don't think anything big will happen. I mean, what's the worst thing we could come back to?"

"Beat and Jordan running around beating everyone with the tribe flag?" asked Robert, chuckling a little bit.

"I meant a realistic thing, Robert, not something as silly and unlikely as that." replied Littlefoot.

" _It was a nice break from what is usually a really stressful game. I'm also really beginning to like Flareon! She's really nice, and shared her meal with me, since I can't eat meat. She may not be in my alliance, but I feel like if anything ever goes wrong, I think I can come to her as an ally." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

Champions Day 34

It was a rather boring day at camp to say the least. Beat and Jordan were just hanging out by themselves in the forest. Squall and Nightwolf were in the shelter eating dinner, while Jiro and Zatanna were cleaning dishes by the beach.

In the forest, Beat and Jordan were discussing a few things, and wondering what they could do for the rest of the day.

"Damn dude, it's pretty much going to be a long night tonight," muttered Beat, stretching his limbs out, "So you wanna go grab the tribe flag and run around like maniacs beating people with it?"

Jordan snickered a little bit, before shaking his head, "Nah dude, we got better things to do. Hyde gave us a lot to think about... and I think we should use this time to make a move."

" _Right now, I'm convinced the two most powerful players in the game right now are Jiro and Raine. Jiro has a hidden immunity idol, and with it, he could become really powerful. Raine is also controlling a rival alliance, and everyone just blindly trusts her like nothing. It's time for a shake up." - Jordan_

Beat smirked, "Then I know the best two people to start spreading the plan around; Squall and Nightwolf. Pretty sure Zatanna will not be helpful to us, dude, so let's just talk to the boys."

Jordan nodded, "You read my thoughts like paper, Beat. Let's make this work."

"Time for the Dudebromen to claim their first victim." smirked Beat, fist bumping Jordan.

" _This is a pivotal moment in the game, dude. It's time to spill some blood, and it's time to start making some moves. In the Final Showdown, you need to strike at any moment, and right now, it's time I put a stop to Jiro. He's been laying low, he has an idol, and I don't trust him for the life of me, dude." - Beat_

A few moments later, Beat, Jordan, Squall, and Nightwolf were sitting down inside the shelter, and started to discuss the plan.

"So, I'm not sure if you're so keen on the news or anything of the sort," began Beat, "But... I am 100% confident that Jiro has the hidden immunity idol. Reala and Bayonetta exposed him on Heicheu, and Hyde gave us a second opinion this morning, dude."

Squall raised an eyebrow, "That's quite a lot of information you're just willing to tell us. Especially since we know who you are and how you operate as a player, Beat."

Beat rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can go ask Hyde if you don't trust what I'm telling you. He'll just repeat what I'm saying, dude. Thing is, we need to blindside Jiro next vote. Flush the idol out, and take him out."

" _Beat and Jordan came to Nightwolf and I, and discussed the possibility of blindsiding Jiro. He has the hidden immunity idol, and I'm not sure if I'm willing to believe whatever Beat's selling right now. They did say Hyde's involved as well, and Tatsuki told me she could trust him, so... we'll see." - Squall_

"Majority is going to be eight," explained Jordan, "So... you got three votes guaranteed going against Jiro. If you two, Tatsuki, Robert... and maybe someone else join us, that's eight votes. He goes out the door tomorrow night. The idol is gone."

Nightwolf crossed his arms, "Hmm... perhaps it may be possible. Andrew and Flareon may even jump in on this opportunity. It's worth making a move, regardless."

Beat nodded, "Exactly! You have nothing to lose by voting Jiro out! Not only Jiro, but Raine as well. Raine needs to be stopped before her or her minions take over the game. Trust me, I'm not going to let that happen, dude."

" _It is rather hard to trust the likes of Beat or Jordan. However, they make solid points about flushing out a potential immunity idol, and sending someone home that I believe has a strong chance of going far in this game. Jiro is a low key threat to all, and someone like that can go a long way." - Nightwolf_

Squall sighed, crossing his arms, "Tomorrow, I'll speak with Tatsuki, and get her opinion in on this. Maybe Hyde will tell us more."

"I'm telling you right now, dude, you won't be missing out on anything we didn't tell you." muttered Beat.

"Just trust us. We are not leading you guys into a trap. Jiro has to go. Raine has to go. They need to be stopped, and that idol has to go. Now." warned Jordan.

" _Squall's being a little stick in the mud right now, and I can't blame him. He has no reason to trust us, but I hope he sees reason in our plan. We're willing to make a power move, and he could very well benefit from helping us out. The Dudebromen need for this plan to work, or we're %#%#ed." - Jordan_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Jiro and Zatanna were discussing the game by themselves.

"You know, I was thinking of a good strategy for now," said Jiro, "Raine wants to continue voting out the big threats... but I feel that's going to leave her open to trouble. It's not a smart move."

Zatanna shrugged, "I mean... I guess it is. But really, Beat, Andrew, Tatsuki... they all need to go, right?"

Jiro nodded, "Absolutely, but I believe the smaller, low key threats are going to be the ones we need to watch out for."

" _A few days ago, I've noticed that the winner of this season is most likely going to be someone we never predicted from Day 1 to be the superstar. People like Squall, or Nightwolf, or Robert even. Raine, Beat, Andrew... they're all going to get voted out before the end game. They're easy prey." - Jiro_

"What were you thinking, actually?" asked Zatanna.

"This next vote, we should vote someone out who's a low threat. Small now, but could grow into one," explained Jiro, "I was thinking someone between Squall, Nightwolf, and Robert... right now, it's Squall who I'm looking at. Especially since we'll have to start weakening Tatsuki."

Zatanna nodded, "Absolutely. Tatsuki's a physical threat, and once Beat's gone, she's pretty much next on Raine's radar. At least, that's what I think she's planning."

" _Right now, I'm still in the middle of what I want to do. I want to go to the end with Raine and Dixie right now, but at the same time, I really want to win again. I don't know if I can win against Raine or Dixie. In Singapore, I cut my closest ally in order to win. Maybe I have to do it again." - Zatanna_

"Squall is also a physical threat himself," noted Zatanna, "I think we might be able to make it work. I think we have the votes after we sent Bayonetta home pretty easily."

Jiro nodded softly, "Yeah, but be careful. Metal Mario going home came out of nowhere. There might be a rival alliance somewhere that we're unaware of."

"Yeah, no kidding. Think that's Beat and Jordan doing some dirty work?" asked Zatanna.

Jiro shrugged, "Probably, but I wouldn't be surprised if it isn't them."

" _I have the hidden immunity idol, but I don't feel like holding onto it anymore. It makes me a massive target, and my game plan has been to lay low from the beginning. Getting this idol has been nothing but trouble. If I don't win immunity tomorrow, I may need to get rid of it at the next vote." - Jiro_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Tatsuki, Hyde, Dixie, Raine, Robert, Littlefoot, and Flareon all returned from around a corner, and joined up on the black mat.

"And we'll also bring in Andrew, returning from Exile Island."

Andrew returned from around the bend, and joined the others on the black mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you both, Jiro and Dixie."

Jiro and Dixie both did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Packers, you will be attached to a zip line course in the big forest. You must travel along the zip line, using your clip to attach yourself to new lines in the course. Along the way, you must collect five medallions. First player to collect all five medallions and get to the goal line wins immunity. Losers go to tribal council, another player will go home after 35 days. Let's get started."

Everyone got set up and clipped onto the zip line course.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 14 players raced out towards the first intersection in the zip line course, and that's where everyone split off in many directions. Nightwolf, Squall, Zatanna, and Andrew were the ones who got lucky here, as they each collected their first medallions. The other players were taking longer routes, or taking dead ends.

For example, Jordan, Beat, Jiro, and Robert were all led in a longer route, and they each managed to find their first medallion each. Nightwolf and Squall continued along their route, and found another medallion. Zatanna and Andrew, however, took another route after finding their medallion, and were not having any luck after that. Raine, Flareon, Littlefoot, Dixie, Hyde, and Tatsuki were having no luck so far.

Squall and Nightwolf split off from one another, and Squall ended up getting lucky, finding his third medallion, while Nightwolf ended up getting lost. Andrew eventually split off away from Zatanna, and this ended up being good for him, as he found his second medallion. For the next several minutes, aside from Squall and Andrew, nobody found much of anything after that. This was by far one of the toughest mazes thus far in Survivor history.

Working together managed to help Raine, Littlefoot, and Flareon all find their first medallions a piece. The trio continued to work together for the time being. Zatanna eventually found her second medallion after awhile of searching. Jordan, Beat, and Robert split off away from Jiro, and all of them found their second medallions. Nightwolf managed to find his third medallion as well. Hyde, Tatsuki, and Dixie were basically lost at this point, out of the running to win immunity.

Squall extended his lead by finding his fourth medallion, only needing one more medallion at this point. Littlefoot eventually lost track of where Flareon and Raine were, and couldn't keep up with them. Raine and Flareon took this time to each find their second medallions each.

As Squall took a long time to find the fifth and final medallion, this gave other players a chance to potentially catch up to him. Littlefoot eventually caught up to where Raine and Flareon were, and collected his second medallion. Flareon went on ahead, and found her third medallion. Andrew, Zatanna, Beat, and Robert each managed to find their third medallions each as well after awhile of searching. Jiro also found his second medallion, and Tatsuki finally found her path, and got her first medallion.

However, despite Flareon, Andrew, and Nightwolf beginning to catch up to Squall via collecting their fourth medallions each, it just wasn't enough. Squall finally found his final medallion, and the finish line was in his sight. He made a dash for it, and that was the end of the challenge.

"It's over! LEONHART WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Squall.

"Great work Leonhart! Nobody could keep up with you as you kept your calm, and you managed to find your way to the goal with all five medallions! Great work. You will not be going anywhere tonight. As for the rest of you, one of you will be going home, and will become the third member of the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Champions Day 35

With a lot on the line for this upcoming tribal council, it would be key for all the alliances to work together and make sure their intended target went home.

In the forest, Squall and Tatsuki pulled Hyde aside to talk about the conversation Beat and Jordan had the other day.

"So Hyde," began Squall, "Beat and Jordan told Nightwolf and I that Jiro has the hidden immunity idol. You, they said, were a second opinion if we needed one. Is that true or false?"

Hyde nodded, "Absolutely, man. Jiro's got the idol, I've seen it up front. I'm voting his ass tonight, okay dude?"

" _Tonight, I'm playing for the Dudebromen. Jiro's gotta go. It was fun playing with the kid, but this is a game, and uh, you gotta be one step ahead of your foe, man. I ain't playing for Raine, I ain't playing for Tatsuki. I'm playing for me. Nobody's going to tell me what to do. This is my game to win." - Hyde_

"I'm not sure if I can trust Beat or Jordan right now," replied Tatsuki, "They seem like big snakes to me. Is there anything else you can say, Hyde?"

Hyde nodded, "Yeah, if you can't trust them, trust me! I've been on your side since before the swap, dude! They roped me into an alliance because they thought I was a loner, man. That's how I know this %#%#, 'kay?"

Tatsuki looked over at Squall, "I think he's telling the truth. Let's vote Jiro out. Do you think he'll play the idol tonight, Hyde?"

Hyde shrugged, "Hell if I know. Just know that if this plan fails, and he plays it? Beat's gone. They wanted him out second after Bayonetta. I bet he's their target, man."

" _Hyde's been playing both sides, and I'm glad that the side he's playing for is mine. Hyde's a loner, and has been since Etna left the game. I took him under my wing, and brought him to where he is now. Tonight's the night we start taking full control of the game, and the first casualty is Jiro." - Tatsuki_

Hyde shook hands with both Tatsuki and Squall, and left them to do their strategizing. He later ran into Beat and Jordan to confirm the plan.

"They're in, dudes," smirked Hyde, "Jiro's on his way out the door. Hopefully he doesn't catch wind of this. If he does, you're %#%#ed, Beat."

Beat rolled his eyes, before smirking, "I'd like to see him try, dude. I'll be the one with the last laugh tonight."

" _Jiro's headed out the door, and I couldn't be any happier about that! The dude's been laying low from Day 1, and I can't respect players like him who just lay around and do diddly squat! Play the game, or go home and let me play it for you, dude! I play for keeps, and tonight will be no different!" - Beat_

"We'll just stay out of trouble tonight," replied Jordan, "You do what you need to do, okay, Hyde?"

Hyde nodded his head, and fist bumped both Beat and Jordan before the trio split off to do their own things.

Meanwhile, the new alliance of Andrew, Flareon, Tatsuki, Robert, Squall, and Nightwolf were discussing the vote down by the beach.

"Jiro has the hidden immunity idol," explained Tatsuki, "So tonight, we should vote against him, and hopefully send him home."

Flareon was a little surprised, "Wait, you think Jiro's more of a threat than Raine or Beat? That's a little crazy."

Squall nodded, "It does, but he has the idol, and Beat's going to help us vote him out. It's a temporary partnership to put it bluntly."

" _I like Jiro. He's a good kid, and he knows how to play under the radar well. For that reason, he needs to go. With an idol in his pocket, he could really turn out to be a dangerous player if we don't vote him out ahead of time. Once he's gone, we have less to worry about and that's for the best." - Squall_

Andrew kept mostly quiet for the discussion, only really nodding his head to what was being said. Nightwolf crossed his arms, "Well, I have nothing against it. If the plan is to vote Jiro out, then I shall put Jiro's name down on the parchment."

Robert nodded, "That's what it's looking like right now. Get with the program or go home, I'd say."

"At least we know what the other alliance consists of," replied Tatsuki, "Jiro, Littlefoot, Raine, Zatanna, and Dixie. We already established that before the last vote anyway. We're six, they're five. Regardless of how this vote turns out, we'll have power over them."

"And hopefully they never figure our alliance out like we have with them." replied Robert, nodding his head.

" _Tonight is an interesting vote. Jiro wouldn't be my first choice, but him having the immunity idol could be troublesome for the most part. The spirits want me to play the way that will get me to the end of the game, just like in Survivor Edenia. Therefore, Jiro must go for that to happen." - Nightwolf_

"I just don't know if I can trust you two," said Flareon, looking over at Nightwolf and Squall, "After all, you both wrote my name down last time..."

Both men nodded, while Squall replied, "It's unfortunate, and I hope to regain your trust through the game. Right now, we just have to make it work."

"I know... but it's still a little hard for now." sighed Flareon.

" _Squall and Nightwolf wrote my name down last time! They clearly wanted me to go home, and it's just odd that Tatsuki still wants to bring them into the alliance after all of that. It doesn't settle well with me at all, and makes me only worried that Andrew and I are being played for fools..." - Flareon_

After the alliance of six agreed to vote against Jiro, they split off away from the beach. Only Andrew and Flareon remained to continue talking about the plan.

"What do you think?" asked Flareon, looking over at Andrew, "I don't trust them, but... maybe we have to?"

Andrew nodded, "I know. My concern is that Jiro isn't a threat. He has the idol, but is it really important right now? Compared to what bigger targets lay ahead like Raine or Beat? I sort of want to vote against Beat tonight, in the event Jiro does play his idol."

Flareon smiled at Andrew, "Well, whatever you want to do, just tell me, and I'll join in on it. You have my word on that, Andrew."

"Thank you, Flareon. You're such a good friend, and I'm glad I have you on my side." smiled Andrew, giving Flareon a small little pat on the head.

" _Jiro isn't as big of a threat as say Beat. But at the same time, now might be the time to show loyalty instead of show betrayal and disloyalty. I haven't had much of a chance to make big moves because of the predicaments I've been forced into. Tonight may change the course of the game." - Andrew_

Andrew and Flareon spoke for a few more moments, and then agreed on a decision on what to do that night.

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Dixie, Raine, Littlefoot, Jiro, and Zatanna were discussing the vote.

"Where's Hyde?" asked Littlefoot, "I'm a little surprised he's not here in the discussion right now."

Dixie shook her head, "Nevermind about Hyde. He's not that important to us in reality, so we'll just pretend this discussion never took place and just tell him what we're doing!"

" _It's tribal council time, and the targets are far and wide tonight! We could vote out Beat, we could vote out Tatsuki, we could vote out Andrew! Heck, who knows what other targets may come to mind. I just hope that whoever we decide to vote out, we have the numbers to ensure they go home!" - Dixie_

Raine shrugged, "I suppose I'll start off with saying that we should probably vote Beat or Tatsuki out tonight. I really don't care which one goes, but I feel like it's in our best interest."

Littlefoot nodded in agreement, "Absolutely! I'll say Beat over Tatsuki, just because I don't trust a single word he says."

"Well.. what if I told you that maybe we should think of another approach," suggested Jiro, "Target someone that's not a big threat, but could grow into one."

Raine raised an eyebrow, "What are you on about?"

"Squall was my target yesterday, but since he's won immunity," explained Jiro, "I think we should vote out Nightwolf. He's smart, he's strong, he has leadership skills. Someone like him can grow into a threat when we get closer to the end."

" _Jiro brought up voting out Nightwolf tonight. I don't really like the idea. While I think Nightwolf could turn into a threat, I think it's not a top priority right now. Someone like Beat, for example, is going to play hard, and won't give up. Nightwolf is a very carefree player, whereas Beat is not." - Raine_

Zatanna nodded in agreement, "Actually, yeah. Jiro's right. Raine, I like your plan to go after the big threats, but... that will only enhance the target on your back. We need to play it safe. I say Nightwolf goes."

"So that's Jiro and Zatanna for Nightwolf, and me and Raine for Beat," said Littlefoot, before looking over at Dixie, "It's your call Dixie. Who should we send home tonight?"

Dixie smiled, "No pressure right? Well... I don't like Beat at all. He's annoying, he's obnoxious. Nightwolf has tried to get me out on several occasions in the past. It's a tough call, honestly."

" _Beat is somebody who is manipulative, he's a tough competitor, and he won't stop at anything to get his goals done. Nightwolf, while more passive, has tried to get me voted out of the game several times! So like... yeah, we're split up on the decision, and it's my call! I get to decide who leaves." - Dixie_

Dixie eventually made her call, and they agreed on that decision. Soon after, Jiro spoke up about something else.

"Also, I'm going to play my immunity idol tonight," explained Jiro, "I see no reason to keep it on me, and it's going to paint a target on my back, no thanks to Beat and Bayonetta's big mouths."

Raine looked a little alerted at that, "Wait, what? No, don't play it tonight. Yes, it creates a target on your back, but it's useful to our alliance."

"The problem is that everyone knows I have it. At some point, someone's going to try and come after me, and if I'm not careful, they might succeed." replied Jiro.

" _Jiro also wants to play his hidden immunity idol. I don't agree with that plan at all. Even if everyone knows he has it, at least we know he has it, and better yet, Jiro's on my side. Which means the idol is on my side. I don't want him just wasting an idol that we could use later on in the game." - Raine_

Neither Dixie or Littlefoot had a problem with Jiro's plan. Zatanna shrugged, "I mean, if Jiro wants to play it, that's on him, Raine. His idol, his call, right?"

Raine nodded softly, "Yes, you're right. But it would be selfish of him to waste it for no reason. I sincerely think you need to keep it Jiro. For the alliance's sake. It's important to keep that idol for a future tribal council."

Jiro crossed his arms, "I don't know..."

" _It's risky to throw away my hidden immunity idol tonight. But honestly, if I don't have it, there's no reason for anybody to come after me. I won't be a target once that idol is gone, and everyone knows it's no longer in my possession. At the same time though, it may lose trust with my alliance..." - Jiro_

After that discussion, Dixie and Littlefoot left to go talk with Andrew and Flareon in order to get their votes. Meanwhile Zatanna did the same thing, but with Hyde. Jiro remained in the shelter to contemplate his decision at tribal council.

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first two members of our jury,"

"Bayonetta,"

Bayonetta was wearing an all white outfit, along with a fancy hat to go along with it. The hat was tilted down to hide her eyesight from the others, a devious smirk on her face.

"And Metal Mario, both voted out at the last tribal council."

Metal Mario looked absolutely nothing different from before, just slightly cleaner.

"Last tribal council we had one of the biggest shifts in the game we've seen thus far, and I bet there's a lot to get to since then. Jordan, what was it like back at camp after quite the vote last time?" asked Jeff.

Jordan chuckled a little bit.

"It was rather interesting to say the least. You could tell who looked comfortable, and who didn't look comfortable, and I gotta say, the Metal Mario vote surprised everyone. Nobody expected that to happen, aside from... well, the four votes that came his way." replied Jordan.

Metal Mario nodded softly, crossing his arms.

"Robert, what alliances do you think are forming right now? Is it tribal lines, is it friends and enemies, or is there another element?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's mostly just friends with friends at this point. You might have your tribal alliances, but I think at this point, it's whoever you can stand to be around on Day 35, as well as who can you trust all the way." replied Robert.

Most of the players agreed with Robert's statement.

"Andrew, from your perspective, how do you see this vote going?" asked Jeff.

Andrew chuckled a little bit.

"Who knows at this point. After the last vote, I think it's at the point where anything goes at this point." replied Andrew.

Flareon nodded in agreement.

"Hyde, how do you vote tonight? Is it based on trust, physical strength, mental strength, or the social game?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, man, I'm voting with my alliance tonight. At this stage of the game, there's too much going on to mess around freely like I have in past seasons, man." replied Hyde.

Raine and Zatanna both nodded at his words.

"Littlefoot, how about for you? There's a ton of alliances, duos, trios even, and yet anyone can fall and get voted out at any time! How do you prevent it from being you?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I know I'm not anywhere near a threat compared to some of the other people around me, so I can say that to defend myself. I don't think I'm going home tonight, but stranger things have happened." replied Littlefoot.

"Leonhart, the early stages of the merge must be great to win immunity in! Feel confident your plan will work tonight?" asked Jeff.

"We'll just have to find out. I'm just lucky to be wearing the necklace tonight, that's for sure." replied Squall.

"Dixie, has the topic of a hidden immunity idol come up ever since the merge began? There's plenty to go around, someone must have one by now, right?" asked Jeff.

Dixie nodded.

"Oh yeah! There's been a lot of talk about it! But really, it's too much of a hassle right now to worry about who has what, or who might have it... right now, we can just assume anyone can have it." replied Dixie.

Jiro closed his eyes.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Hyde, you're up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: I'm sorry, but hopefully I'm making the right move for my game. (?)

Beat's Vote: Dude, you need to get the hell out of here, and take the idol out with you. Buh bye! (Jiro)

Dixie's Vote: I feel comfortable with my decision tonight, and I don't think I'm going to regret it. (?)

Hyde's Vote: Must suck to know that I turned on you so quickly, man. Never trust a stoner. (Jiro)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jiro clenched onto his idol within his pocket.

…

…

…

"Hold on, Jeff. I need to do something." said Jiro, standing up from his seat.

Raine shook her head a little, seeing Jiro give up his idol to Jeff. Beat rolled his eyes, while Tatsuki and Squall nodded softly, feeling good that Hyde and the others were telling the truth.

"I know everyone knows I have the idol," explained Jiro, "So I don't want to keep it on me if that's going to make me a target. So here, playing it for myself." He gave Jeff the Heicheu idol, and sat back down.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Jiro will not count."

Jiro nodded softly.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote... Jiro, does not count. (He nodded, a little surprised.)

…

Jiro, does not count.

Jiro, does not count.

Jiro, does not count. (He was stunned at the votes. Raine realized it was a good move for him to play it.)

Jiro, does not count.

Jiro, does not count.

…

…

Jiro, does not count. (Andrew hoped for the best, as did Flareon. Beat looked pissed.)

Jiro, does not count.

…

Jiro, does not count. That's nine votes for Jiro, but none of them count. (Raine looked over at Hyde, and realized he flipped. She glared at him.)

…

…

…

Nightwolf. One vote Nightwolf. (Beat's jaw dropped a little, surprised that he himself was not the target. Nightwolf closed his eyes, sighing.)

…

Nightwolf. Two votes Nightwolf. (Squall patted his back gently, shaking his head, "Damn.")

…

Nineteenth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, and the third member of our jury, Nightwolf. That's three, and tonight, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Nightwolf nodded, "So it is. The spirits will watch over you all. Good luck." He took his torch over to Jeff.

"Nightwolf, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Nightwolf nodded, waving goodbye to the other players as he left the area. Bayonetta whispered over to Metal Mario, "The jury is looking pretty stacked for Leonhart, huh?" Metal Mario nodded at her words.

"The first idol of the season has been played, and it was definitely required tonight. Sometimes, the best moves of the game are the ones you make without even thinking about it. We'll see how this plays out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Nightwolf's Final Words**

"It is regrettable to be leaving this early of the merge, but I will take my experience, and learn from it. I played to the best of my ability, and I stayed true to myself in and out of the game. There are many great players left in the game, and I hope they all settle things peacefully while they strategize."

VOTE

Jiro – Hyde, Nightwolf, Tatsuki, Squall, Jordan, Flareon, Beat, Robert, and Andrew (none of these counted)

Nightwolf – Zatanna, Dixie, Raine, Jiro, and Littlefoot

Alright I do believe I need to clear up Dixie's little... thing earlier in the episode. She was allowed to do it because Littlefoot GAVE her possession of the idol. He expected her to give it back to him by putting it in his bag, but she didn't HAVE to.

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **You must save one and sacrifice one when you visit this planet. But in Survivor, it means literally nothing.**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	19. Episode 18 Always Have A Plan C

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After such a big blindside on the likes of Bayonetta and Metal Mario, the fourteen remaining players were wondering just how big the merge would really turn out to be, especially Squall, who thought Tatsuki ruined his entire game. However, Tatsuki still had a plan, and told both Squall and Nightwolf that she intended to bring in Andrew and Flareon into the mix. Meanwhile, Hyde, Beat, and Jordan all teamed up into the Dudebromen alliance, planning to go after Jiro and Raine._

 _Later that day, Dixie gave an idea to Littlefoot and Jiro, and suggested they go out searching for the hidden immunity idol, specifically the special idol, as it was really powerful. The trio searched for hours, but with enough determination, Littlefoot was the one who ended up finding it first. However, it was a short lived victory when Dixie tricked him into giving her the special idol. She ended up swapping her Joneto idol for the special idol behind Littlefoot's back._

 _At the reward challenge, Tatsuki showed up the competition for the first time this season, and won herself, along with Hyde, Dixie, Littlefoot, Robert, Flareon, and Raine, a nice dinner based on placement order. Tatsuki chose to send Andrew to Exile Island, as per the Box of Twists._

 _During the reward, Raine suggested no strategy talk, deciding it would be a nice day for bonding and eating. This annoyed Tatsuki and Robert the most, but the rest of the players agreed with Raine for the most part._

 _Back at camp, the real strategizing was already happening. Beat and Jordan told Squall and Nightwolf that Jiro had the hidden immunity idol from Heicheu, and now would be the ultimate chance to flush the idol and him out of the game. Squall was suspicious of this, but Beat told them that Hyde also knew, and he would be a good 'second opinion'. Meanwhile, Jiro told Zatanna that it would be best to start taking out low key threats like Squall, Nightwolf, or Robert._

 _At the immunity challenge, Squall ended up being the winner after running through a zip line course, granting him safety at tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, the stage was set by the Dudebromen to target Jiro and hopefully blindside him with the idol. While it seemed like Tatsuki's alliance was on board, Andrew and Flareon were unsure, and wanted to target Beat instead. Meanwhile, Raine's alliance was stuck between voting out Beat or Nightwolf, leaving it on Dixie to decide as the deal breaker. Jiro also wanted to play his idol, seeing as though it made a major target on his back. Raine warned him not to use it, as they could use it later down the line._

 _At tribal council, despite Raine's warnings, Jiro still played the hidden immunity idol for himself. This turned out to be a good thing for him, as nine votes were casted in his favor. Nightwolf ended up being Dixie's choice, and he was sent to the jury in a 5-0 decision. With the minority clearly recognized, how will they escape from the bottom? 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 13: Andrew, Beat, Dixie, Flareon, Hyde, Jiro, Jordan, Littlefoot, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Jury: Bayonetta, Metal Mario, and Nightwolf**

– – – – –

Champions Day 36

The tribe returned from a really interesting tribal council. Jiro was still in shock that he was targeted, and that he played his idol at a very good time.

"Well... that was unexpected..." muttered Jiro, setting his torch to the side.

"No kidding," replied Raine, "Well, I suppose I won't smack you upside the head, then. There's someone else that deserves it."

" _I was upset when Jiro played the hidden immunity idol. But then his name started to appear over, and over again. Nine votes total, and that's what really upset me. One of our alliance members flipped, and I just know who it was; Hyde. He cannot be trusted, and everyone needs to be aware of it." - Raine_

Raine turned away from Jiro, and looked over at Hyde, "So Hyde? Might I ask why Jiro's name was on your vote tonight?"

Hyde shrugged, "Just voting with the majority, man. I go where the wind tells me to go, and clearly I wasn't important to you guys."

"That's a big fat load of bullcrap!" snapped Dixie, "We told you who we were voting for right? If we didn't care about you, you would have been left out of the loop!"

"And where did Nightwolf come from anyway?" asked Hyde, "I thought you were targeting Beat? Or was that a conversation you had without me?"

"Of course we did!" replied Dixie, crossing her arms.

Hyde chuckled, smugly, "I rest my case, then."

" _You know what? That's great that Nightwolf left instead of Beat, man! Beat's still in the game, he's one of my allies, and better yet, the Dudebromen are in control of this game! Well, sort of, man. We still need to start working numbers, but we're not the targets. Raine and her cronies are, man." - Hyde_

Beat walked forward, "You know what, dude, I applaud you Raine. You know how to play this game. Sad that it all ends right here. You just marked your territory as the minority alliance. The ones truly at fault are the four people coat tailing ya."

"Oh shut up Beat!" muttered Dixie, "None of us are coat tailing anybody! We are a team of five, and we're working together!"

Beat nodded, "Oh yeah, no doubt. But guess what? All of that credit will all go to Raine. None of you stand out, but her, dude."

" _I'm loving every minute of this, dude! Raine, Jiro, Dixie, Littlefoot, and Zatanna? Their days are totally numbered right now! They refused to play this game the way it's meant to be played, and that's cutthroat. In the Final Showdown, there's no room for loyalty. It's all about getting to the end." - Beat_

"That's a rather bold statement to make." muttered Jiro, crossing his arms.

"Well I'm not wrong am I, dude?" replied Beat, "I mean, who's going to vote for Zatanna or Littlefoot at this point? Nobody! They've rode the coat tails of you guys! At least they're going to make it farther than the rest of you. You five are on the bottom, and Raine, Jiro, Dixie, you better start making prayers!"

Raine chuckled softly, "Oh Beat... you never would have won a modern season the way you're acting right now. Besides, we may be outsiders, but what about yourself, Hyde, and Jordan?"

"What are you babbling about now, man?" muttered Hyde, leaning against a tree.

"I think it's quite clear Hyde's new alliance is with the two of you," explained Raine, "Sure, I may be one of the most strategic players out here, but physically I am worth nothing. You three are the most dangerous physical competitors out here."

" _My goal right now is to move the attention off of my alliance, and push it onto the three guys. Hyde will regret flipping on our alliance, because he's the first to go of that three in my mind. If he's not going to be on my side, I rather he gets voted out instead. I can't let him ruin my game." - Raine_

Jordan shook his head, "Don't throw this all out on us, Raine. We're just playing the game, and don't forget, there's Dixie, there's Tatsuki... man there's a lot of stronger women than us men."

Dixie crossed her arms, "And yet you're all built like oxes compared to Tatsuki or I! Especially you Jordan!"

Tatsuki sat off to the side, choosing not to speak during the conversation, and just listened to what was being said.

" _This argument between Raine, Hyde, Beat, and Dixie among other people... it just showed me who's really loyal to who. I think I realized what side Hyde is truly on. He only worked with me last night to ensure Jiro went home. I don't think I can work with Hyde long term like I thought I could." - Tatsuki_

"I need a break right now, guys," sighed Dixie, "Even if we are the minority last night, don't make us feel like total losers, alright? We'll be good sports about this whole thing."

Hyde shrugged, "Yeah, uh, you lost all credibility as a 'good sport' when you arrogantly thought I wasn't important to you guys, man."

Dixie was about to retaliate against Hyde, but Littlefoot nudged her away from him, "Ignore him, just walk away, please..."

" _I don't like the way Beat and Hyde treated us this morning. Calling all of us coat tailers to Raine... I don't like that term. I think we all help equally within our alliance, and I think it's unfair to say Raine will get all the credit. We all do our fair share of work, and I don't want to be seen as one." - Littlefoot_

Meanwhile, off to the side, Squall and Robert were laying down in the shelter, avoiding any and all conflict.

"Nightwolf may be gone, but just be thankful the spotlight is not on us." murmured Squall, silently.

Robert nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah, no kidding. This is where being under the radar comes in handy, huh?"

" _I feel great about this whole thing! Naturally, I should feel upset that we lost Nightwolf, but I can't help but feel good when the attention is not on my ass. Just like in Survivor Marble, my strategy has been to lay low, appear non-threatening, and just play an average game of Survivor." - Robert_

– – – – –

Champions Day 36

Down by the beach, Raine, Zatanna, and Dixie were talking about the game, particularly the events that happened this morning.

"That was just rough," muttered Zatanna, "So do you think it's over for us? Or is there a way we can continue to fight back?"

Raine nodded, "The best thing we can do is just get votes against that trio. Right now, those three need to have their egos rocked a little bit. Hyde would be my first target."

" _Things aren't looking good for me, but just like in Redemption Island and in Ultimates, there's always a back door to any situation. Right now, you have a clear trio I pointed out in Beat, Jordan, and Hyde. After Hyde flipped, this trio became more clear to me, and we have to break them up." - Raine_

"That's the best thing we ladies can do," replied Dixie, "But... you know what I was thinking. Maybe we should kinda... let Jiro and Littlefoot go first, you know?"

"Why would you even think like that, Dixie?" asked Zatanna, confused.

"Well, think about it! Usually, the minority loses two or three members before the attention shifts onto someone else!" explained Dixie.

Raine shook her head, "There's no chance that will happen. Nobody will vote Littlefoot out before either one of us, Dixie. Besides, the five of us have to stick together no matter what."

"I suppose..." sighed Dixie.

" _Because we're in the minority, there's a good chance Littlefoot will eventually find out that I swapped our idols, and I really, really, really don't want that to happen! Of course Raine shoots down my idea to vote Littlefoot out, but that's okay, we just have to try harder to get those three boys out!" - Dixie_

"An idol would help our cause too," said Zatanna, "But there's no chance of that right now. Jiro's idol is gone."

Dixie shook her head, "Well, no not really! Because girls... I have the hidden immunity idol from the Joneto camp. And Littlefoot has the... uh... he has the special idol!"

"And you're just now telling us this information?" asked Zatanna, a little suspicious.

Dixie nodded, "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you all at the merge... but I kinda wanted it to be a secret! Now that things have turned dire, we have to use anything in order to save ourselves!"

" _The fact that Dixie didn't tell anyone about her or Littlefoot having hidden immunity idols doesn't settle well with me. Dixie has been acting odd the last couple of days, and it's concerns me that there could something she's hiding that she doesn't want the rest of us to know about." - Zatanna_

Raine nodded softly, "Well... at least we have the special idol on our side. We don't have to worry about those boys having it anytime soon. The only problem could be the whereabouts of idols from Selu or Fasasaga."

"That could be a problem, but let's not worry about that right now. We're going to have to strategize and work our butts off to ensure we get one of those boys out tomorrow night." said Zatanna, confidently.

Both Raine and Dixie agreed with Zatanna, and shook hands with one another.

" _It feels weird juggling all of these lies on top of one another, but I feel like as long as we can get something working, then maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to make it through without using any idols whatsoever! If Littlefoot ever finds out about what I did... my whole game is over with." - Dixie_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Andrew, Flareon, Jiro, and Littlefoot were eating some breakfast around the camp fire. They were also discussing strategy as well.

"We may be low on numbers," explained Jiro, "But really now, aside from Raine, are we really that dangerous? Compared to someone like Hyde or Beat?"

Andrew nodded, "You got yourself a point there. I mean, I have nothing against those two though. Jordan's the one I would like to take out myself. He's probably going to come after me and Flareon once a few of your guys are gone."

" _I think my game has taken a totally different direction since the merge, and I really think it's working well for me. With Flareon by my side, I'm just laying low, and avoiding the huge target that's going to follow me for the next 14 days. For now, I think we hold a lot of power in the next vote." - Andrew_

"Yeah, no kidding," replied Flareon, "Jordan's way more of a threat than Beat or Hyde. I mean, do you expect a jury to give Beat or Hyde a million dollars? Jordan's the good cop! You really can't say anything bad about him!"

Littlefoot nodded, "Yeah, I know what you're saying. But I feel like our first target is going to be Hyde. He did backstab us, and I think Raine wants to give him payback."

"I know we sound like broken record players constantly trying to get you two on our side," said Jiro, referencing all the times his alliance tried to get Flareon and Andrew to vote with them, "But at some point, you'll have to realize that maybe you'll have a solid alliance with us."

" _Andrew and Flareon are floaters, the way I look at it. They are a tight, friendly duo, and I don't think they've played the game since we merged. They've done a good job laying low, and avoiding the target. But eventually, it will be time to make a move, and that move could be tomorrow night." - Jiro_

Andrew nodded softly, taking note of what Jiro said as he continued to eat his breakfast. He didn't reply, however.

Eventually the conversation shifted to something else. Flareon giggled, looking over at Littlefoot, "We should spend more time together while we still have the chance! I really want to know what the times were like in the prehistoric days!"

Littlefoot laughed softly, "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for that, Flareon!"

" _I really want to get to know Littlefoot. I know right now, his alliance is really starting to fall apart, and it's looking like there's no hope for them. I would love to make friends with him, and maybe bring him into my alliance with Andrew! The three of us could go a long way together if we try!" - Flareon_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Virmire on it.

"Once again, you guys are getting lucky today," smiled Jeff, "Here's the thing, in the merge, freebies are incredibly rare. You guys don't have anything to worry about today or tomorrow. Just don't expect these often.

Everyone nodded, feeling comfortable with a freebie round.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Singapore among other seasons, you will be divided into two teams of six. One person in each team will be stranded out at sea hanging onto a rope. This person should be your smallest and lightest person, because the rest of the team will be holding onto them via a long rope. Every ten minutes, the weakest link will drop out, eventually leaving only the strongest member on each team. The team that still has their lightest player above water at the end of the challenge wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and enjoy an incredibly nice helicopter trip around the Green Hill Zone. It will eventually drop you off to a nice picnic lunch with everything you guys can enjoy. Let's get started."

Team A

Lightest: Jiro

Holding on in strength: Zatanna, Andrew, Beat, Hyde, and Jordan

Team B

Lightest: Flareon

Holding on in strength: Littlefoot, Robert, Dixie, Tatsuki, and Squall

"Raine was not selected to compete in this reward challenge. In order to go on reward, she has to choose the winning team, and she chose Team A as the team she's rooting for. This challenge is now officially on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

"Okay, just like that, the first ten minutes are up. Zatanna, Littlefoot, please drop out now."

Littlefoot felt happy to let go of the rope, as he was barely holding onto it with his mouth. Zatanna nodded, and released the rope as well. This made it only slightly more difficult for Team A, as Littlefoot was barely much help, so nothing changed on Team B's end compared to Team A's.

Jiro and Flareon also had to help just as much as the rest of the players. They had to sustain themselves with the rope to give their team less stress on the other side.

– 20 minutes in... –

"Another ten minutes have gone by. Andrew, Robert, please release now."

Both Andrew and Robert released the rope without much hassle, making it harder for their three stronger team mates. While Beat, Hyde, and Jordan were clearly stronger than Dixie, Tatsuki, and Squall, they had a heavier team mate to hold up compared to Team B.

That said, the only disadvantage Team B had was Flareon trying hard to sustain herself above water, and she didn't have a strong grip compared to Jiro.

– 30 minutes in... –

"We're a half hour into the challenge, so it's time to release two more players; Beat and Dixie Kong."

Once Beat and Dixie released the ropes, the pressure was definitely on for the four remaining players. Hyde and Jordan's muscles were straining hard to keep Jiro up in the air. Squall and Tatsuki were also struggling, but using much less force as a result compared to Team A.

Flareon whimpered a little in the air, desperately holding on for dear life. Jiro's legs were going numb just a little bit, holding onto the rope tighter than he intended to.

– 40 minutes in... –

"Alright, it's time to let the challenge run out it's course. Hyde and Tatsuki, you two can now drop out. It's now all in the hands of Jordan and Leonhart from here on out. Who will win reward, and who will not?"

Hyde and Tatsuki both sighed of relief once they released the ropes, relaxing their hands a little bit as they sat off to the side.

Squall looked over at Jordan, who was using much more force and energy to keep Jiro above waters. Squall remained calm under pressure, and kept pulling Flareon's rope, wanting to keep her above waters not only to win reward, but for her sake as a fire type.

– 50 minutes in... –

Eventually, after another ten minutes of holding onto Jiro and Flareon, one player released their rope.

…

…

…

...and it was Jordan, who just used too much of his energy despite being a stronger guy than Squall.

"Jordan releases Jiro, and it's over! THE TEAM OF LEONHART, TATSUKI, LITTLEFOOT, FLAREON, DIXIE, AND ROBERT WIN REWARD!"

All of Team B hugged and cheered.

"Looks like even in a test of physical strength, just keeping your composure and remaining calm is all it takes to beat even the best of muscle heads. No offense to you, Jordan. Regardless, all six of you will enjoy a nice helicopter ride around the Green Hill Zone, as well as enjoy a nice lunch. Have fun! Sadly, Raine, Zatanna, Andrew, Jordan, Jiro, Beat, and Hyde? Got nothing for you, head on back to camp. See you tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 36

The six reward winners arrived at the helicopter area, and there was a man giving orders to everyone. To their surprise, there were two helicopters instead of just one.

"Alright, we have seating arrangements for all six of you, but we can't fit everyone on the same copter," commanded the man, "Animals over there on that copter, and humans on this copter. Let's go!"

Nobody really seemed to mind the arrangements, although the man's commanding attitude was a little annoying. Squall, Robert, and Tatsuki got on one helicopter, while Littlefoot, Dixie, and Flareon all got on the other helicopter.

" _That's two rewards in a row that I've won. I don't know if I should start holding back, or if this is just fine for me. Winning immunity too many times could put a target on my back, but since this is reward, maybe nobody will think too much of it, you know? I'd rather have that opinion, really." - Tatsuki_

On the animal helicopter, Dixie saw this as a quick opportunity to speak with Flareon about the game. Although, she had no idea that Jiro and Littlefoot already spoke with her and Andrew.

"So Flareon," began Dixie, once the helicopter started it's trip, "I think we could use this opportunity to talk about the game. Is that alright?"

Before Flareon could answer, Littlefoot spoke up, "But Dixie, I already talked with her back at camp. She already knows about our plan. Let's just enjoy the reward, please?"

Dixie blinked, "Well... okay, I guess. Sorry!"

" _I know this is a much harder game than in Pirate Lagoon, but I still think rewards should just be used for enjoyment and getting to see the world around us. We may never get to see these places and worlds again after Day 50, so this is a true once in a lifetime chance to really... see other worlds!" - Littlefoot_

"It's okay, Dixie!" smiled Flareon, "But Littlefoot's right. Let's just enjoy ourselves for today, okay?"

Dixie nodded softly, "Yeah... of course! Let's have fun! Everything looks so majestic anyway!"

" _I mean, there's a game to be played, and the best chances of actually getting any time to strategize is really going on rewards with the people that you need to talk with. But looks like Jiro and Littlefoot beat me to the case. I just hope our efforts aren't dashed come tomorrow night's vote." - Dixie_

Meanwhile, in the human's helicopter, Squall, Robert, and Tatsuki were actually discussing some strategy instead of enjoying the scenery.

"We're still solid for the Final 3, right? Nothing's going to stop us?" asked Squall.

Tatsuki nodded, "Absolutely. I want nothing more then that. But you two need to keep an eye on Hyde. I think he's aligned with Beat and Jordan. Especially after this morning's altercation."

" _Nightwolf and Bayonetta are out of the game, so my Final 3 plans are pretty much all but ruined for me. However, I'm not about to just give up and kiss Tatsuki's ass. I know she's going to be my competition, so I have a few tricks up my sleeve to ensure I stand a greater shot against her." - Squall_

"Guess I'm not the only one anymore who thinks Hyde's been a distrustful douchebag the entire time, huh?" chuckled Robert.

Tatsuki nodded her head, "Honestly I should have seen that coming, Robert. But I got side tracked. Hyde didn't seem to have any allies back on Selu, so..."

Robert shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I think it's clear that we should just vote his ass out tomorrow if he doesn't win immunity."

" _I never liked Hyde from Day 1 of this game. He's a douche, and he's just so fake with his stoner attitude. I mean, come on dude, you won this game. I seriously doubt a true stoner dude would win this game with that attitude. Hyde's gotta go, he's playing everyone, and he's been exposed." - Robert_

Eventually, both helicopters finished their tours of the zone, and landed at the picnic lunch area. All six players scrambled out and took their seats at the table.

"How was your tour, guys?" asked Flareon, all bright and happy.

Robert chuckled, "It was uhh... certainly green. That's for sure."

"The scenery definitely looks better without Dr. Badnik's robots around the place, huh?" smiled Dixie, not knowing the name of Sonic's arch nemesis.

"But all the little birdies flying around," squealed Flareon, happily, "They were so adorable! I wish Vulpix was able to see them with me!"

" _Today was such a fun day! I didn't have to worry about Survivor, and I just thought about the trip, and even imagined having a date there with Vulpix! I miss her so much... but I'm doing this game again to make a better life for the two of us. Only 14 days left to go... I know I can win this again." - Flareon_

– – – – –

Champions Day 36

Out in the forest, Beat, Jordan, and Hyde were discussing the game and how the next vote would go tomorrow night.

"I think you guys put us in a bad spot," noted Jordan, "It's clear Raine's gang is coming after us. I mean, who else would they go after?"

Beat nodded, scoffing a little, "Tch, like I care what they do, dude. We're going to get a few of them out, and then start mixing it up. Save the small fry like Zatanna and Littlefoot for later, you know?"

" _At this point, Raine has got to get the hell out of here. She's tough, she's smart, and she's leading a pack of mindless zombies who can't think for themselves. Seriously, to me, that's what it looks like! There's no way in hell someone like her should still be in this game. She's that dangerous!" - Beat_

Hyde nodded, "Yeah, man. Raine did a good job getting this far... but it's her time to go, and I think it should be an easy first vote tomorrow. At least, should be, man."

"We gotta keep that Joneto trio and the Fasasaga duo with us," warned Jordan, "And especially keep them off our tail. Hyde, you've done a good job of that so far. Can you keep that up, man?"

Hyde scoffed, "Of course I can, man. Damage control should be fairly simple with Tatsuki. Besides, she should realize Raine's gotta get the #%#% outta here, man."

" _This game is getting down to the nitty gritty, man. In just a few days, we're passing Day 39, and we'll be making some history! And hopefully, we can make that history better by making sure Raine sees none of it, man! Tomorrow night, she's going home, and that's the end of her story, dude." - Hyde_

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, but now we have to worry about the hidden immunity idol again. Jiro's idol is out of the picture, but someone else could have an idol. Any plan Bs?"

Hyde nodded, crossing his arms, "Well, if there's a suspicion Raine is getting the idol or has it? We'll just vote Dixie out instead. And #%#% it, just for the sake of it, a plan C; Jiro. Always have a plan C, guys."

Beat laughed a little bit, "Hah! That's what I like about you, Hyde. You're pretty much a new school version of me! Dude, this is going to work in our favor, and it's going to be delicious!"

All three men high fived one another, confirming their plan.

" _In a few days, we're going to have to keep the Dudebromen as safe as possible. Once Raine and Dixie are out of the picture, we're going to have to deflect shots off quickly. I have the hidden immunity idol, so that's a little bit of protection. But at the same time, I really only need to keep myself safe." - Jordan_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Jiro, Zatanna, and Raine were discussing the plan that Jiro was proposing to Flareon and Andrew this morning.

"So please," sighed Raine, "Remind me again why going to Andrew and Flareon for the third time is a good idea?"

Jiro crossed his arms, "What other choices do we have? I don't see anyone else we can rely on. Especially since you two don't trust the other Joneto members."

" _Jiro and Littlefoot want to bring in Andrew and Flareon once again. I don't really like it, but I can see that we haven't much of a choice. Two times in a row, they never voted with us after we tried to get their votes. I doubt it's third times the charm, but in Survivor, anything can happen." - Raine_

"And who knows?" continued Jiro, "Maybe they'll come around? Sometimes the message will get across, and they'll make the move."

Raine nodded, "Well, I suppose we don't have much of a choice. That will give us majority to take out Hyde tomorrow night."

"Who will we vote off if he ends up winning immunity? Beat?" asked Zatanna.

Jiro shook his head, "While I think Beat is more of a short term threat than Jordan, I think we might stand a better chance to get Jordan out instead. Andrew and Flareon want him out, from what it seemed like when Littlefoot and I spoke with them."

" _Raine wants Hyde out, but I think it would be a smarter move to target Jordan. Not only do Andrew and Flareon want him out, but I think he stands a stronger chance of winning this game compared to Hyde or Beat. He's likable, he's strong, and he's the good cop to their bad cop. He has to go." - Jiro_

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah, I could see that. Jordan's only going to get stronger as he stays in this game. He's one of those low key threats you won't see coming, and it's great for him that he has Beat and Hyde as shields."

"That's precisely my point," replied Jiro, "Like Nightwolf, keeping Jordan longer in this game will only make him more of a threat. He has to go tomorrow night. Not Hyde."

Raine sighed, nodding her head, "We will see what happens. At the very least, we do have the special idol with Littlefoot, and Dixie has the Joneto idol."

Jiro looked over at Raine, "Wait, she has the Joneto idol? That's something new..."

"Apparently," shrugged Zatanna, "I don't know about you two, but something just feels off about her."

"No kidding." replied Jiro, nodding his head. Raine didn't respond to Zatanna's concerns.

" _I never really trusted Dixie for a minute once we merged. Yes she was in our alliance, but I was at that point where I wanted to trust Hyde more than her. That says a lot about her. Most of this distrust came when she, Littlefoot, and I went idol hunting. Zatanna might be onto something." - Jiro_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Flareon, Dixie, Littlefoot, Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert all returned from around a corner, and joined up on the black mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Leonhart."

Squall did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Lake Hylia, I will show you a series of symbols. Your goal is to show me the same line up of symbols that I showed. Get it wrong, you're out. Last person left standing wins immunity, safe at the vote. Losers go to tribal council where the fourth member of the jury will be chosen. Let's get started."

All thirteen players got situated.

"Okay, first series of symbols! Banana, Dragon, Hockey Puck, Wand, Sunglasses. Show me one by one."

…

…

…

"Flareon, Leonhart, and Andrew are the only ones who got it right. We're down to ten players now."

Both Flareon and Andrew weren't too upset to lose this immunity challenge. Squall also wasn't that bothered by it.

"Okay, second series of symbols! Football, Staff, Fireball, Sunglasses, Wand. Show me one by one."

…

…

…

"Jordan, Raine, and Zatanna all failed at that one! We're down to seven players now."

Jordan shook his head, not one of the best at mental challenges, although he was surprised that Raine and Zatanna didn't win this one. However, both of the ladies decided to go easy on this challenge, believing by appearing weak, they won't be targets.

"Okay, third series of symbols! Sword, Sunglasses, Banana, Wand, Pencil. Show me one by one."

…

…

…

"Robert, Dixie Kong, and Beat all lost that round! We're down to only four players right now."

Dixie was a little disappointed in her performance. Beat lightly kicked at the table where the players did the challenge, but otherwise looked fine. Robert didn't seem to care very much.

"Okay, fourth series of symbols! Staff, Hockey Puck, Skates, Banana, Dragon. Show me one by one."

…

…

…

"Tatsuki and Littlefoot got it wrong. Now we're down to two; Jiro and Hyde. One will win immunity, and one will not."

Littlefoot nodded, smiling over at Jiro, hoping he could pull it off against Hyde. Tatsuki shook her head a little bit, before taking a seat with the others.

"Okay, hopefully the final series of symbols! Hockey Puck, Skates, Sunglasses, Wand, Football. Show me one by one."

…

…

…

Only one person got it right.

…

…

…

"Jiro got the last one wrong. That means, HYDE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Hyde.

"Good performance by you, Hyde! You may not look like much mentally, but when you put your mind to things, you can definitely make magic happen! Tonight, you're safe, and you're not going anywhere! As for the rest of you, someone will be going home after 37 days. Remember, just because it's Day 37 doesn't mean you're close to the finals. You got 13 more days to go. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Champions Day 37

With a big vote heading the way of the remaining 13 winners, anything was possible for what was surely going to be a big night.

Hyde, Jordan, and Beat were quickly discussing the plan in the forest before going about their strategizing.

"Remember, Raine's going tonight," explained Hyde, "If idols come out again, or there's suspicions of one, then we go for Plan B or C. B being Dixie, C being Jiro."

"Fine by me, dude," smirked Beat, "I'm ready to take down Raine in any way I can. Hopefully that happens instead of some other crazy #%#%."

" _Tonight, Raine's going home. She's done pretty well, I must say, for a woman of her caliber. However, she's done. She's on the bottom, she's the leader of the minority, and any idiot should be smart enough to send her ass home. The only way she stays tonight is if... again, crazy #%#% happens." - Beat_

Hyde nodded, clapping his hands together, "Good, leave the Joneto trio to me, 'kay man? They trust me to give them information. It's what I'm good at."

Jordan smirked, bro fisting Hyde, "Keep up the good work, bro. Let's make sure things go our way, and that the Dudebromen fight another day."

Hyde smirked, and he and Beat fist bumped Jordan back before splitting up to do their own thing.

" _Tonight's going to be interesting. Hopefully nothing really changes from last night, and the same eight votes that went against Jiro stick together to vote Raine off. She's going to fight for her spot, no doubt, but uhh... you know, anything's possible at this point. At least Hyde has us organized tonight." - Jordan_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Tatsuki, Robert, and Squall were sitting by the shore, discussing the vote.

"So Hyde's safe tonight," noted Squall, "I think we should just stick to the plan and see what the others want to do."

Robert nodded his head, "Well, with any luck, Hyde should be showing his face any minute now to tell us something."

" _Hyde won immunity, and that sucks because we were intending to vote his stupid butt out. Guess we'll have to hold off on that for now. Tonight, I guess Tatsuki, myself, and Squall are just going to vote where the wind goes, and make sure we're all safe for another two days if at all possible." - Robert_

Tatsuki nodded her head, and looked off into the distance, "And speak of the devil, Robert, there he is."

As Tatsuki pointed out, Hyde was walking down the path towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"'Sup dudes," smirked Hyde, "Figured I come by to fill you in on what I've heard around camp."

"Better be important." muttered Robert.

Hyde ignored Robert, before replying, "Tonight, let's just keep it simple. Vote Raine. She's gotta get out of here before anyone else."

" _I need to keep Tatsuki and her alliance satisfied, man. Raine called me out yesterday along with the rest of the Dudebromen, so I gotta do some damage control to make sure we can continue forward in this game. If we don't do this, something stupid is going to happen, man, and I won't be happy." - Hyde_

"Alright, that sounds fair enough," replied Tatsuki, dusting her hands off of sand, "I've been wanting Raine out for several weeks. Guess now's a better time than ever to vote her off."

Hyde nodded, "You and me both, man. Also, just in case something fishy happens tonight regarding idols... there's going to be a Plan B and a Plan C. Dixie and Jiro respectively."

"You really think there will be another idol in their pockets?" asked Squall, crossing his arms.

Hyde shrugged, "Anything's possible man! Better to be prepared than to walk into losing another player on our side. And I have no idea who they're voting tonight, man."

"At least you're not going to give us false hope like last time. They voted Nightwolf, when you said they would be voting Beat." reminded Robert.

" _I don't really trust Hyde anymore, but tonight we can't get him out. So I'm playing coy with him, and let him direct our votes tonight. Right now, I'm pretty sure he wants Raine out of here anyway he can. At the same time though, I need to make sure I'm not making a mistake by not trusting him." - Tatsuki_

After the decision was set in stone, Tatsuki spoke up, "Say Hyde? You're on our side right? All Jonetos to the end? I'm just worried about Beat and Jordan after... well you know?"

Hyde shook his head, "That means nothing to me. Raine is using some cheap tactics because she's pretty much lost, man. Yeah, I'm working with Beat and Jordan, but you really think I'm going to abandon my tribe? Hell no, man. They're nothing but pawns, trust me."

Tatsuki nodded at his words, and soon Hyde left the beach to do other things.

Robert chuckled, "Still don't believe that douchebag. Not sure about you two."

Tatsuki sighed, "Just vote for Raine tonight. Or Dixie or Jiro... whatever is happening tonight. I just hope it's not one of us again."

" _This vote is completely up in the air. Hyde says there's three different plans, and it's just getting crazier by the minute. If I had my way, Raine would be the one that leaves tonight, but the vote could switch to Jiro or Dixie. Yes, in a way, it's one less person, but not the right person tonight." - Squall_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Dixie, Jiro, Littlefoot, Raine, and Zatanna were discussing the vote.

"I'm actually happy that Hyde won immunity," explained Jiro, "We might have a better shot of getting Andrew and Flareon's votes tonight if we put Jordan's name down."

Zatanna chuckled at Jiro, "You threw that challenge to Hyde, didn't you? I was surprised when you got that last one wrong instead of Hyde."

Jiro nodded, "It's a risk, but I feel like I won't get my point across unless the person you all want out is safe. Jordan has to be our target."

" _Tonight, voting out Jordan is key to getting ourselves two more days into the game. Not only does it look like Andrew and Flareon have unfinished business with him, but our chances of getting him out over Hyde or Beat are better. For that, I had to throw immunity to Hyde to ensure Jordan goes." - Jiro_

Raine sighed, "Well Jiro, you will get your way tonight. Jordan's the target. I just hope this time is the night where Andrew and Flareon finally listen to reason and vote our way."

"I think our chances are at the highest tonight!" smiled Littlefoot, optimistic about the vote.

Dixie smiled, "Exactly! There's no reason to worry about idols tonight. Let's just go into the vote and hope Jordan goes home!"

" _Tonight's great! Originally, I was worried that because of our situation, Littlefoot or I would be pressured to use our idols, and if that happened, my game would be ruined! But luckily, Jordan's the target, and it seems Andrew and Flareon want him out! So hey, it's a good night for me!" - Dixie_

Raine shook her head, "Not exactly, Dixie. I feel like we need to increase our odds further. I'm pretty sure I'm the target tonight. If I'm not available to vote off, then maybe Jordan leaving is more likely. Littlefoot, would you be so kind as to give me the special idol tonight?"

Dixie was shocked at the idea, while Littlefoot looked over at Raine, "You really think tonight's the night to let it go?"

Raine nodded her head, "Yes. The special idol is an idol that needs to be used correctly and strategically. If I'm not able to be voted off, then perhaps getting votes against Jordan will be easier."

" _Littlefoot having the special idol is good for my alliance. We'll be able to use it as a tool to save not only myself, but also my alliance. If Andrew and Flareon aren't so sure about voting Jordan off over me, then if I'm immune thanks to the special idol, maybe they'll change their minds." - Raine_

"Wait! Don't do it!" said Dixie, surprising everyone, "I mean... why waste it tonight? I think we should have confidence to not use an idol tonight! You know? Like... maybe Andrew and Flareon will vote our way without one!"

Both Jiro and Zatanna looked at her oddly, while Raine replied, "I know what you mean, Dixie. But really, this increases our chances."

"Yeah, I mean, why worry about it, Dixie?" asked Littlefoot.

Dixie sighed, "Just please, don't play it tonight. Try it my way tonight, and if it doesn't work, then we'll go Raine's way the next night!"

" _I can't let Littlefoot play that idol tonight! If he finds out that he doesn't have the special idol, I'm going to be in some deep, deep trouble! We will get Andrew and Flareon on our side without needing to... you know... make ourselves look desperate... and of course fractured once they find out..." - Dixie_

Both Zatanna and Jiro were suspicious of Dixie after all what was said, but they didn't say much about it. Littlefoot was, of course, oblivious to the whole thing. However, he was unsure about what to do.

" _I really want to help my alliance tonight, but Dixie is telling me one thing, and Raine is telling me another. I don't know who I should listen to tonight. Dixie helped me find the special idol, after all, but... if Raine goes home tonight because I didn't save her, then it's going to be my fault." - Littlefoot_

After a little bit more discussion, they all agreed to vote against Jordan. Dixie and Littlefoot would be in charge of convincing Andrew and Flareon to vote with them.

Hours before tribal council was to begin, Andrew and Flareon were discussing the plans brought forth to them by many players tonight.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Andrew.

Flareon sighed, "I just don't know... I mean, I really, really like the players on Raine's side more. They're likable, they're loyal, and they're a good team! They know how to work together."

" _I feel more connected to players like Littlefoot and Dixie over Tatsuki or Squall. I mean, Squall wrote my name down before, so why should I trust him over someone like Littlefoot, who hasn't! But Andrew and I both know that we're not going to be able to hide for long. We will become targets!" - Flareon_

"I just feel like this might be a golden opportunity to make a move." noted Andrew.

"But which one is that opportunity?" asked Flareon, "To vote out someone who hasn't had our backs since Day 1? Or vote out someone who could be a major threat to win this whole game?"

Andrew nodded, "That's the thing, Flareon. What's better for our games? We need to vote with the group that has better opportunities for us going forward in the game. Who has a stronger alliance, and who doesn't?"

"Yeah... this is just so hard!" sighed Flareon, flopping over onto her side.

" _Tonight, once again we're the swing votes! We could vote off Raine, or someone on her side that clearly won't ever have our backs. However, they seem stronger as an alliance, and feel more in sync. Or we could vote off Jordan. Although, have things really changed between us and Jordan?" - Andrew_

After a little more discussion, the Fasasaga duo agreed on a plan. They then started to prepare with the others for the hike to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Bayonetta,"

Bayonetta was wearing her "Witch with no memories" costume. She still sported her short hairstyle, though.

"Metal Mario,"

Metal Mario looked absolutely nothing different from before.

"And Nightwolf, voted out at the last tribal council."

Nightwolf was wearing a black jacket, and blue pants. He also had a feather attached to his headband.

"In just a few days, you'll be entering the final stretch of days leading into Day 50. It feels so close, yet so far away. Robert, all of you have had that feeling of being so close, but now only so few of you can make it to Day 50! What do you do to ensure you're there?" asked Jeff.

"I think everyone has their own strategy of what they intend to do to get to Day 50. Some have worked, and obviously some have failed. I'm up against some really good players, and I feel somewhat intimidated by a lot of them." replied Robert.

"Tatsuki, there must be so much going on right now. Just based on two votes and three eliminations, you can tell that there's going to be a battle just waiting to happen, right?" asked Jeff.

Tatsuki nodded.

"Absolutely. You have one alliance here, and you have an alliance here, and trios and duos everywhere. It's just becoming a mess! And yet, one of us is still going to come out as the Sole Survivor. I bet the odds are changing every day." replied Tatsuki.

Everyone nodded at her words.

"Dixie, last tribal council we saw the first hidden immunity idol be played by the likes of Jiro. Clearly he needed it or he was going home. Have you started to wonder about who else might have an idol?" asked Jeff.

Dixie nodded.

"Absolutely. The threat of idols is consistent in almost any season of Survivor. I've had my eyes on a few players, but for all I know, I could be wrong! We all knew Jiro had the idol, but that's about it. Every other idol... may be a mystery." replied Dixie.

"Jordan, how do you vote tonight? Is it about trust, physical strength, mental strength?" asked Jeff.

"Truth is, we have a lot of threats lingering around camp, and I think tonight's the night to start disposing of them, quite frankly." replied Jordan.

Beat and Hyde both agreed with him.

"Leonhart, how about for you? For a quiet man, you could still be seen as a threat, so how do you prevent it from being you?" asked Jeff.

Squall chuckled.

"Well, you just said it, Probst. Remaining quiet is a good thing. Especially if you saw what happened yesterday morning between several of us." replied Squall.

Robert nodded his head, looking over at Raine and Beat specifically.

"Andrew, what happened yesterday morning?" asked Jeff.

"Well, Beat called out several players as just being coat tail riders, specifically riding Raine's coat tails. Many of them argued back at him, and it just was a little chaotic to say the least." replied Andrew.

Beat nodded his head, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Hyde, think you'll be walking out of here tonight in the majority?" asked Jeff.

Hyde nodded his head confidently.

"No doubt about it, man." replied Hyde.

"Okay, it's time to vot-" started Jeff.

Littlefoot raised his hoof a little bit, "Hey uhh... Jeff?"

"Yes Littlefoot?" asked Jeff.

"I would like to play my special idol tonight," explained Littlefoot, "I know people told me I shouldn't play it, but... I can't let my alliance down. If something bad happens, it will be my fault. So... Raine, could you go into my bag and get the idol from it?"

Everyone was surprised to see that Littlefoot had the special idol of all idols. Raine smiled at him, walking over to get the idol from his bag. It was still wrapped up. Raine unwrapped the idol, and took it over to Jeff. Dixie just watched in horror, hiding her face with her hands.

"As per the rules of the special idol, the rules of this hidden immunity idol are that the user is safe before the votes are cast. This would mean, Raine, you would be safe tonight." explained Jeff.

Raine nodded her head with a smile.

"However... I would say that it would be true if it were. However, this is not a special immunity idol, it's the normal one from Joneto beach. If you wish to play this idol, play it after the votes are read." confirmed Jeff.

Raine's alliance, minus Dixie, was shocked at that, especially Littlefoot, who was certain he found the special immunity idol.

"But... that doesn't make any sense..." murmured Littlefoot to himself after Raine gave the idol back to him, "That has to be the idol... that's not..."

Littlefoot soon realized something was off, and knew the source of it, "Dixie?" He looked over at Dixie, who ignored him entirely.

Jiro glared over at Dixie, whispering over to Littlefoot, "I knew she can't be trusted. Keep the idol tonight. Don't worry about me. Something's up."

Hyde smirked, noticing the whole thing happening in front of him. He whispered something over to Beat. Beat nodded his head, and stretched his limbs out, "Ahhh... guess that means it's time for Plan C!"

Jiro looked confused, "The hell is Plan C? What do you mean?"

"Plan C hype!" hooted Jordan, fist bumping Beat. Most of the players nodded at the idea of 'Plan C'. Raine and Zatanna were just as confused over the whole Plan C thing. Dixie and Littlefoot were lost in their own thoughts and horrors.

Flareon looked over at the duo, before looking over at Andrew. Andrew whispered out to her quietly, "Change it." Flareon nodded softly, looking a little worried.

"Well... let's just get to the vote already. Time to see what the hell just happened. Jordan, you're up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: Tonight confirmed what Flareon and I need to do tonight. No hard feelings. (?)

Dixie's Vote: Damn it... my whole game is ruined. I just need to find a way to fix it. (Jordan)

Hyde's Vote: Plan C is in effect. Skipping ahead to watch this whole Dixie thing fall apart. (Jiro)

Littlefoot's Vote: Dixie, how could you do such a thing... I'm really hurt right now. (?)

Squall's Vote: There's a good reason why I stay silent. It's because of crap like this. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Littlefoot was tempted to play the idol, but Jiro's words earlier convinced him not to.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jordan. (He nodded his head with a chuckle.)

…

Jordan. Two votes Jordan.

…

…

Jiro. One vote Jiro, two votes Jordan. (He rolled his eyes. Littlefoot sighed a little bit.)

…

Jiro. Tied two votes Jiro, two votes Jordan.

…

…

Jiro. That's three votes Jiro, two votes Jordan.

…

Jordan. Tied again, three votes Jordan, three votes Jiro. (Raine and Zatanna looked at one another.)

…

…

Jordan. Four votes Jordan, three votes Jiro.

…

Jordan. That's five votes Jordan, three votes Jiro. (Jiro nodded his head, while Jordan looked over at Hyde.)

…

…

Jiro. Four votes Jiro, five votes Jordan.

…

…

Jiro. Tied again, five votes Jiro, five votes Jordan.

…

…

Jiro. That's six votes Jiro, five votes Jordan. (Andrew closed his eyes, while Flareon looked over at Littlefoot sadly.)

…

…

…

Twentieth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, and the fourth member of our jury, Jiro. That's seven, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Jiro shook his head, "You can't win them all. Don't trust anyone. Especially those who steal immunity idols from the innocent." He hugged only Littlefoot before giving his torch up to Jeff.

"Jiro, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jiro nodded his head, "Hang in there, Littlefoot. Listen to what I told you, please." He then walked out of the area. Dixie sighed, crossing her arms.

"Well, this game just gets crazier and crazier by the minute. Just when you think you had people you could trust... blindside. We will see how this vote impacts the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Jiro's Final Words**

"There was something odd about Dixie, and tonight I realized what that was. She stole Littlefoot's special idol, and swapped it with her normal one. What a selfish, selfish move. Littlefoot trusted her, and that's how she pays him back for his loyalty? Dixie will not be able to win this game easily."

VOTE

Jiro – Hyde, Tatsuki, Squall, Jordan, Flareon, Beat, Robert, and Andrew

Jordan – Zatanna, Dixie, Raine, Jiro, and Littlefoot

The wiki will be updated earlier than normal today, just be careful of potential spoilers!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **What is blood and what is water? Well, that's two questions you have to answer for DOUBLE the points!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	20. Episode 19 Band Of Idiots

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Raine called Hyde out as a traitor to her alliance. However, Hyde and Beat retaliated by calling out Raine's entire alliance as coat tailers. They deemed Raine, Dixie, and Jiro as the next three to be voted off. This gave Raine a chance to call out the Dudebromen as an alliance of three. The reveal of this made Tatsuki question Hyde's true loyalty._

 _In order to help her alliance, Dixie revealed to Zatanna and Raine that she and Littlefoot had the hidden immunity idols. However, in keeping with her lie, she did not explain she had the special idol instead of Littlefoot. The sudden reveal of this made Zatanna wonder about Dixie's real intentions. Meanwhile, Jiro and Littlefoot continued the efforts to flip Andrew and Flareon._

 _At the reward challenge, the team of Flareon, Littlefoot, Dixie, Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert won a nice helicopter trip and a lunch to enjoy._

 _During the helicopter trips, Dixie continued to talk game with Flareon, without realizing Littlefoot was already one step ahead of her. On the other helicopter, Squall, Tatsuki, and Robert reaffirmed their Final 3 alliance. However, Squall knew he needed to bring Tatsuki down a few pegs to ensure he stood a better chance against her. Tatsuki also warned the men about trusting Hyde._

 _Back at the Champions camp, Beat, Hyde, and Jordan discussed the upcoming vote. It was clear Raine needed to leave, but Hyde proposed a Plan B and a Plan C for Dixie and Jiro respectively. It was a fail safe in the event another idol came out. Meanwhile, Jiro and Zatanna both voiced concerns about trusting Dixie, although Raine wasn't so quick to jump on that train yet._

 _At the immunity challenge, it came down to Jiro and Hyde. Knowing that Andrew and Flareon wanted to take out Jordan, Jiro decided to throw the competition to Hyde, giving him immunity for the vote._

 _Before tribal council, with Raine as the official target, the Dudebromen went on with their mission to take her out. With Hyde safe, Tatsuki's alliance decided to lay low and vote with Hyde once more to take Raine out. Hyde also tried to keep the trio on his side, denouncing the Dudebromen as an alliance. However, they didn't believe him._

 _On the flip side, Raine's alliance went with Jiro's suggestion, and decided to target Jordan over Beat, in hopes that Andrew and Flareon would want to vote him out. Raine then suggested to Littlefoot to play his special idol on her in order to increase the odds. Dixie was immediately against this plan, telling Littlefoot it would be a pointless move. Meanwhile, Andrew and Flareon were stuck once again in the middle._

 _At tribal council, Littlefoot listened to Raine's words, and gave her what he thought was the special idol. But Jeff Probst confirmed it was a normal idol from Joneto. Littlefoot questioned if Dixie tricked him, and Hyde and Beat used this time to go for Plan C. With Plan C in full effect, and Andrew and Flareon changing their votes last minute, Jiro was voted out of the game in an 8-5 decision. Tonight, two players will meet their fates and be sent to the jury! 12 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 12: Andrew, Beat, Dixie, Flareon, Hyde, Jordan, Littlefoot, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Jury: Bayonetta, Metal Mario, Nightwolf, and Jiro**

– – – – –

Champions Day 38

Upon return from quite the hectic tribal council, there were still many questions up in the air over what the hell happened last night. This ranged from Littlefoot's idol, to Plan C, to other things.

"And that's what I love about Survivor, man!" finished Hyde, having a conversation with the others, "You never know when someone is about to %#%# up!"

" _Last night was just... beautiful. I never seen a tribal council go from a boring 5 to a perfect 10 all within a couple of hours, man. Plan C went into effect, and Jiro got voted out of here. Dixie's gotta stay, because from the looks of things, she's not looking so pretty with her alliance right now." - Hyde_

"So uhh... what happened last night?" asked Flareon, still sort of confused over the events.

"From what I can guess, Littlefoot thought he had the special idol," explained Raine, "But Dixie swapped idols with him somehow. Never thought she would do something like that."

Zatanna shook her head, "It's almost identical to what she did in Blood vs. Water! Remember that? With Daisy giving her the idol?"

Andrew nodded his head, "And then she got blindsided. Yeah, things aren't looking too pretty for her."

" _Last night, I was ready to vote Jordan out. But then all of that chaos started to happen, and... I just didn't feel comfortable voting him out. That alliance appears to be fractured, and Dixie seems to be the stem of most of those issues. I can't go forward with a broken alliance like that, honestly." - Andrew_

"Where did she run off to now?" asked Tatsuki, looking around for Dixie.

Raine looked down at the beach, "She likely went to go apologize to Littlefoot. I saw a look on her face last night, and I could tell she was ashamed. I believe things will be back to the way they were soon."

Beat chuckled, "Yeah, good luck with that, dude."

Raine glared at him, "I know what Plan C is all about now, Beat. Don't think I don't know what your gang is doing."

" _Plan B was skipped last night, and I believe that was to vote Dixie out instead of Jiro or I. By voting Jiro out, they keep the chaos of what could be a splintered alliance, and they could benefit from it. My goal right now is to make sure our alliance does not break apart. I hope Dixie cooperates." - Raine_

"I'm just confused on why Littlefoot didn't even make an attempt to play the idol." noted Zatanna.

Raine shook her head, "I don't know either. We really don't know what was going on in his head after all what happened."

"Poor kid..." murmured Squall, taking a seat in the shelter while everyone spoke about the incident.

" _Last night is a good example of why I like to stay out of the way. Yeah, it could be seen as bad strategy, but let's face it; you play with fire, you're going to get burned. From the sounds of things, that's what Dixie just did, and I think she has little room to hide right now. Not smart of her." - Squall_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Dixie and Littlefoot were discussing what happened last night.

Dixie sighed, "Littlefoot... I'm sorry. I got really, really selfish when you found the special idol. I just... well, I really wanted it for myself. I should have asked first..."

Littlefoot shook his head, "I don't really like what you did, Dixie... but I'll forgive you. I know it's not something you would normally do. Maybe it's just the game getting to you?"

" _I was really, really hurt last night. Dixie apparently swapped our idols around when I trusted her to put my idol back in my bag. I really trusted her, and with Jiro gone, I don't know who I can put 100% of my trust into now. Maybe Dixie realizes the mistake she made, and won't do it again." - Littlefoot_

Dixie nodded, "Yeah... probably. I just really want to play the game, and make big moves. I got a little carried away. I just hope we can learn to trust one another again."

"I want to trust you too, Dixie. With Jiro gone, I just... I feel sort of alone right now. I don't have a really close ally anymore. I wanted to view you as that close ally, but..." sighed Littlefoot.

"Well you can Littlefoot! You really can!" replied Dixie, quickly, "You just... need to give me some time. Hey, how about this? Whenever you or I need to play our idols again... I will trade you back what's rightfully yours, okay?"

" _Littlefoot's so innocent, so sweet. Gah, I really hate this game sometimes. He and Flareon both have this 'Danielle charm' to them that makes it hard for me to lie to them! They're that innocent! However... in my game, Raine and Zatanna are my Final 3 alliance, and they're the ones I have to protect." - Dixie_

Littlefoot looked up at her, before nodding his head, "Okay... thank you, Dixie. Right now, we just need to come back together."

Dixie smiled at him, rubbing the top of his head, "Don't worry Littlefoot. We'll find a way out of this mess, and we'll rub Hyde and Beat's dirty little noses in it!"

Littlefoot chuckled a little bit. He and Dixie eventually walked back to camp together, letting the others know that things have settled down.

" _Dixie has made many mistakes in just a manner of hours, but... I know it's easy to let bygones be bygones. I don't want to stay mad at Dixie, because I know she understand what she did was wrong. Right now, Dixie, myself, Raine, and Zatanna have got to fight back stronger than ever." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

Champions Day 38

Inside the shelter, Raine, Zatanna, and Littlefoot were discussing the events of last night.

"What else did Dixie say to you?" asked Zatanna, looking over at Littlefoot.

"Well.. she told me that once one of us needed the idol, she would make the trade," explained Littlefoot, "I think that's a good sign, right?"

"A good sign? Oh goodness Littlefoot, you're too naïve..." sighed Zatanna.

" _Just based on what Littlefoot has told us about his conversation with Dixie, I already know Dixie is full of herself. She's not going to give back that idol to him, trust me. If she was, she would already make the trade already, not wait for some trade bullcrap. Littlefoot's too naïve to see it." - Zatanna_

Zatanna continued to talk, "Think about it... if she really wanted to trade back with you, she would have already done it. She's not going to give it back. I stake my Survivor life on it."

Littlefoot frowned a little, "But I... I don't think so. She's learned her lesson. I feel like she has. She's not a bad person like say... Bayonetta or Reala. She made a mistake, and she doesn't want to repeat it."

"Mistake, or intentional?" muttered Zatanna, laying down on her back.

Raine spoke up, sighing a little, "Alright, that's enough, Zatanna. Look, this is what they want us to do anyway. They voted Jiro out so that we would argue about all of this crap."

" _I don't want this to spiral out of control. Hyde flipped, Jiro's gone, and my alliance is down to a measly group of four. Jiro was the sensible one in our alliance. It made perfect sense for those boys to pinpoint the target on him. I don't care what Dixie did. What I care about is our alliance." - Raine_

Littlefoot nodded his head, "Raine's right. We need to stay focused. I know you have concerns Zatanna. But trust me, I know we can trust Dixie again. She's learned her lesson."

"I'll see it when it happens." sighed Zatanna, shaking her head a little bit.

Raine looked over at Zatanna, "We'll have our own talk with Dixie when we get the chance, alright? If Littlefoot was lied to, we will find out. I doubt she would lie to us."

Zatanna nodded softly, "Yeah, you're right. We'll see what happens."

" _Zatanna might have a point, but I don't think it's fair to immediately judge someone after one little incident. Yeah, Dixie made a mistake, and I think she will atone for it. Right now, we can't let this tension impact our alliance. We have to continue to work together to stay in this game." - Littlefoot_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Squall and Andrew were busy cleaning fish that they just finished catching for breakfast. Flareon was nearby, giving them a paw whenever they needed her.

"Not often we get to talk, huh?" chuckled Andrew, looking over at Squall.

Squall shrugged, "Not really. Seems like all the first four winners ever do is bicker with one another. At least you and I are sensible compared to Beat or Curtis."

" _Today, I wanted to take the time to bond with Andrew and Flareon. They have laid low so far into the merge, and I think that speaks volumes for Andrew, who is one of the largest social threats remaining in the game. While I don't want to go to the end with them, I want to build bonds with them." - Squall_

"I'm still amazed at how far we, as old school players, got!" smiled Flareon, "Of the first ten winners, only the three of us and Robert are still here. Do you think we still have a chance?"

Andrew nodded with a smile, "Of course we do. Most of the egocentric people are within the new school section of players, anyway. I think it's best we let them take care of themselves."

"Heh, you sure got a point there," chuckled Squall, "Last night was just chaotic as all hell. That was all a new school thing."

Flareon nodded, "Yeah, but I really feel bad for Dixie. She made a mistake and it looked like everyone was chastising her as some big bad guy. When really, she's just playing the game."

" _I think Dixie has a big heart, and I know what she did was only in the spirit of the game. I know Littlefoot feels hurt too, and I feel bad for him, but... he knows Dixie made a mistake too. If he's willing to forgive and forget, why can't everyone else? It just seems really, really odd to me." - Flareon_

"I think there's a difference between playing the game, and taking advantage of innocent people," replied Andrew, "If she did that to... say... Etna, perhaps, maybe it wouldn't have been such a big deal."

Flareon shook her head, "I would still see it as a big deal, Andrew! Especially if it was done to Etna! Etna's one of my closest friends from Survivor Cuties, after all."

Squall nodded his head, listening to Andrew and Flareon's conversation. He was then reminded of Tatsuki and Robert's treatment of Etna during the pre merge Joneto days.

" _I found it pretty ironic that Andrew used Etna as an example, when really that's exactly what happened to her. Maybe not as innocent as Littlefoot, Etna was certainly branded with many things despite never doing any of them. I still don't like how my allies handled that situation one bit." - Squall_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Blood vs. Water on it.

"Well, Blood vs. Water is normally a Redemption Island themed season," said Jeff, "But... of course, Redemption Island was not a thing during the merge, so it won't be happening here."

Everyone nodded, feeling happy that, for the time being, Redemption Island will not be a factor.

"However, that doesn't mean you're getting off that easy. For you see, this round, we will be having a double elimination. Today, instead of a reward challenge, it will be an immunity challenge. Tonight, on Day 38, someone will be sent home. Tomorrow, you will have another immunity challenge, and on Day 39 for the first time ever, someone else will go home." continued Jeff.

Everyone was surprised, but the idea of a double boot didn't throw anyone off. It just meant it would be time to make the moves earlier than expected.

"Which means I'm going to have to take immunity back from you, Hyde."

Hyde did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Emerald Hill, you will race out into a big pile of sand, digging for puzzle pieces. Compared to Emerald Hill, there are only fifteen puzzle pieces buried out there, and they come in bundles of five. Once you have all fifteen pieces, put your puzzle together. First person to complete their puzzle wins immunity, safe tonight at the vote. For the losers, someone will become the fifth jury member. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All twelve players raced out into the big pile of sand and started to search for their color marked puzzle pieces. Immediately out of the gate, Andrew, Flareon, Littlefoot, Beat, Raine, and Robert each found their first bundle of puzzle pieces, and brought them back to their boards.

Andrew and Flareon were working together at the beginning of the challenge, helping eachother dig and find bundles of puzzle pieces. Eventually the duo found their second bundles each. Raine was right behind them with her second bundle. Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna eventually found their first bundles. Hyde, Dixie, and Jordan were so far having no luck.

However, Jordan was finally able to find his first bundle of puzzle pieces, racing back to catch back up with the others. Beat and Robert took a little while to find their second bundles, but eventually they were successful. With Andrew and Flareon, Andrew eventually helped find Flareon's final bundle, but not his own. She managed to find it, and she was the first one to begin on her puzzle.

A couple minutes later, Andrew found his third and final bundle, bringing back to his station to begin working on the puzzle. Flareon already had an early lead on the puzzle, and she was hoping to get it done before a good puzzle person like Raine or Zatanna got to the puzzle. Speaking of which, Zatanna, along with Squall, each found their second bundle of puzzle pieces.

After Squall had grabbed his second bundle, he immediately found his final bundle sticking out of the sand, grabbing it and returning to his station to begin on the puzzle. Jordan and Littlefoot finally manage to find their second bundle of puzzle pieces, while Hyde and Dixie were pretty much out of it at this point. Right behind Squall on the puzzle were Beat and Robert, who found their final bundles.

Flareon started to slow down on the puzzle a little bit, getting confused but not giving up just yet. Squall and Andrew were starting to make good progress on their puzzle, catching up to Flareon. A few moments later, Raine found her final bundle, and she raced up to the puzzle station to begin working on the puzzle.

Eventually, just as Zatanna and Littlefoot brought up their final bundles of puzzle pieces, one person finished their puzzle between Andrew, Squall, and Flareon...

…

…

…

"I think I got it, Jeff!" called Andrew, stepping back from his station.

Jeff ran over to confirm Andrew's victory.

"You're right! ANDREW WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Andrew.

"Seems like if there's one thing you haven't lost any power in lately, Andrew, it's certainly not in the mental category. You are safe tonight at the vote, and you're not going anywhere. As for the rest of you, after 38 long days, someone will be going home and becoming the fifth member of the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Champions Day 38

With a sudden tribal council popping up out of nowhere, all the contestants now had to begin preparing and prepping for what could be another interesting night.

In the forest, Hyde, Jordan, and Beat were discussing what to do going into the vote.

"Damn man, wasn't expecting another vote so soon," chuckled Jordan, "So is it going to be easy, and we'll send Raine's ass out?"

Hyde nodded, "Yeah, I mean... don't think there's much question to that, man. Raine's the biggest threat, and we're damn lucky she didn't win today's challenge."

" _Tonight, it should be fairly simple. Raine's the biggest threat in the game. She's smart, she's got a team of cronies behind her, makes perfect sense to boot her out, man. I still have my Joneto alliance behind me, so hopefully we can make more magic happen tonight, and send Raine Sage out!" - Hyde_

"Yeah, but you know what I was thinking?" suggested Beat, "Dixie's clearly on her own now. After all that idol drama, something's gotta be up, dude. She's bound to be a loner. I doubt her alliance can trust her now."

"Even after she reconciled with Littlefoot this morning?" asked Jordan.

Beat nodded, "I mean, apologizing is one thing, but trust is another, dude. Maybe we should go talk with Dixie tonight."

" _I'm thinking, yeah, I hate Dixie's guts, and she hates mine. But I doubt her alliance trusts her anymore after that whole idol stunt, dude. This makes it a great opportunity to get her on our side, and begin building numbers to take down more threats like Andrew and Tatsuki, y'know what I'm saying?" - Beat_

Jordan looked over his shoulder, hearing footsteps. He smirked, looking at Beat, "Well, speak of the devil, you might as well ask her now, Beat."

Beat looked at what Jordan was talking about, and he soon saw Dixie walking towards them.

"Hey guys," greeted Dixie, "I know this sounds... completely random, right? Me coming to you for votes... but yeah, I wanna make a power move tonight."

Hyde crossed his arms, "Makes sense, man. I mean, you are on the bottom of that group, aren't ya? Might as well try anything, right?"

Dixie nodded, agreeing with what Hyde said, but in reality didn't mean it, "Yeah, exactly. Tonight, we should vote Littlefoot off. He has the idol... let's get it out of here and flush it out of play."

" _By voting off Littlefoot and potentially gaining allies that nobody would expect to align with me, maybe this is the saving grace me, Raine, and Zatanna need to make it through to Day 50! I hate to do it to Littlefoot, but I feel like this is a major opportunity that we can't look over right now!" - Dixie_

"Whoa, really? Littlefoot?" said a surprised Jordan, "I thought you two were cool now?"

Dixie nodded, "We are, but... I think it's just time to send him home. He has an idol, his closest ally is gone... I don't know if things will ever be the same. Besides... nobody will expect us to work together. I hate your personalities, but strategically, we could work well together."

Beat rolled his eyes, "Yeah, thanks for that snide comment. But I see what you're saying, dude."

"And since you guys have the numbers... I think it's fair to go to you and get votes on Littlefoot, right?" replied Dixie.

" _So Dixie wants to vote out Littlefoot. Where in the holy mother of God did that ever come from, man?! Like, I thought these two were connected at the hip, and this is how it all ends? Goes to show how dirty of a game Dixie wants to play her second time around. I respect that, but the jury won't." - Jordan_

Hyde chuckled, "Yep. Just leave it to me, man. I've got connections that will ensure we send Littlefoot a trip to the jury house."

Beat nodded his head, before looking at Dixie, "And you're certain he's not going to play that idol, right?"

Dixie shook his head, "Nope! I already told him that we were probably going to vote Hyde out, but that's just to throw him off. With six votes, we can ensure he goes home."

"Sounds fair man. Let's make it happen, and shine a new light in the Champions camp." smirked Hyde, fist bumping Dixie. Dixie then shook hands with Jordan and Beat.

" _With Littlefoot gone, I'll be able to keep my special idol, and my Final 3 alliance with Raine and Zatanna in check. Not to mention, we'll have a new alliance that nobody will suspect. However... Raine and Zatanna need to be on board. I'm not betraying Littlefoot on my own here, of course!" - Dixie_

A few moments later, Dixie, Raine, and Zatanna were discussing the vote nearby treemail.

"So guess what guys," smiled Dixie, "I just netted us a new alliance with the three boys. I hate them, you hate them, but strategically, nobody will see it coming."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow, "Uhh... okay then... it's not like... what?! Where did you come up with that idea anyway? And why not talk to us about it before going about doing it?"

"Because I'm a very optimistic kong!" giggled Dixie, "So uhh... yeah. Bad thing is that we're voting out Littlefoot tonight, and flushing out the idol."

Both Raine and Zatanna were beyond shocked at that idea. While Dixie certainly brought it up before, they thought they were able to talk her down from it.

" _Dixie wants to vote out Littlefoot. It just proves that we can't trust Dixie long term, and now she wants to work with the three boys. You know, the same boys we were originally trying to get voted out of the game before? How in the heck does Dixie think this is a great idea? Seriously, it's absurd!" - Zatanna_

Dixie continued to talk, "Hyde's going to work his magic, so I think if it works out like it did against Jiro, then Littlefoot should be voted out 11-1, I think. We can't miss this opportunity, ladies!"

"But Dixie, he's our ally! And he's our friend!" said Zatanna, frustrated, "Why would you want to do something like that? Is this all because you don't want to give him back his special idol?"

Dixie shook her head, obviously lying about that part, "Uhhh... no? Why would I ever do that, Zatanna?"

"Because if you weren't, you would have given it back to him this morning." sighed Raine.

" _Dixie is just impossible. She's probably put us in a bad spot, and... damn it, she really aggravated me with this plan of hers. Littlefoot is a good friend and ally, and I refuse to vote him out of the game, even at the cost of my own. Dixie's allowing greed to control her game, and that's not good." - Raine_

Dixie shook her head once more, changing the subject, "No... no, listen girls. I don't like this either, but we have to do what we have to do to save our skins. Would you rather one of us goes home tonight? Because I bet that's what they were planning if I didn't jump in."

Raine crossed her arms, "I don't agree with throwing others under the bus to save myself. That's selfish. Especially doing it to someone as innocent as Littlefoot."

"Well girls, we have to come up with an agreement, because we might not have a choice tonight." sighed Dixie, putting her hands on her hips.

" _At this point, I rather go to the end with Littlefoot over Dixie. To me, I'm starting to feel like Dixie only cares about herself. Totally unlike her, but that's how she chose to play this game, and that's probably why she won't be winning this game. I'm just going to see what happens later..." - Raine_

Meanwhile, Littlefoot was speaking with Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert inside the shelter, discussing the vote.

"I'm not really used to this," chuckled Littlefoot, nervously, "But uhm... I want to fight for my group. Would you guys have... well... any objections to voting out Hyde tonight?"

Robert and Tatsuki looked at one another. Robert chuckled a little bit, while Tatsuki smiled. Squall remained stoic.

"What's so funny...?" asked Littlefoot, confused.

"We were actually already planning to vote Hyde off tonight," replied Tatsuki, "He was our target yesterday, but he won immunity. Since he didn't win today, he has to go."

" _Hyde's definitely not on my side, and while he tries very hard to make it seem like he is, Robert and I see right through him. While someone like Raine or Dixie would be dangerous later on, I feel like tonight we need to break up those boys, and Hyde's definitely the one I want out of here." - Tatsuki_

"Yeah, he's a big pile of douches, let's get that right," replied Robert, "He's playing many sides, he's probably working with Beat and Jordan. Let's just blindside him and show him who's really in control."

Littlefoot smiled a little, "Oh... well good! I was thinking this would be hard, but I guess it wasn't so bad!"

Squall looked over at Littlefoot, "At least you showed some confidence in coming to us. I can respect that."

" _I was told that Hyde was the target by my alliance. I decided to kind of help them out with getting votes, which isn't something I do a lot in the game. But as it turns out, the three Joneto members want to vote Hyde out, so it's a perfect fit! Looks like we might be safe tonight after all, huh?" - Littlefoot_

Littlefoot nodded at Squall's words, before looking at Tatsuki again, "What about Flareon and Andrew?"

"I'm sure they'll be voting out Hyde with us. I'll talk with them before we leave tonight. Don't worry, alright?" replied Tatsuki, a warm smile on her face.

Littlefoot nodded once more, "Alright. Thank you so much, you guys!" He then left the trio to their own devices.

" _I just want what's best for my alliance. Dixie and I have eachother's idols, and I'm glad that we won't have to worry about using them tonight. Hyde's gonna go home, and maybe the next night we could send another one of those boys home, particularly Beat, because of how he treated me." - Littlefoot_

Hours before tribal council, Raine and Zatanna were sitting by themselves on the beach, figuring out what to do.

"What do you think is more important?" asked Zatanna, "Loyalty? Or a stronger alliance?"

"The problem is that I think Dixie means well in her actions, but at the same time, she could lead us into some trouble without even thinking about it." sighed Raine.

" _I told Dixie I wanted the three women at the end of the game, but I don't know if I can continue with that promise. I feel like Littlefoot would be more loyal than she would be. Dixie has already proven that she'll do anything to win this game. She could turn on me and vote me out if she wanted to." - Raine_

"I think Littlefoot is extremely loyal to us. After all, Jiro, his closest ally, is out of this game," explained Zatanna, "Dixie's just going to do whatever she wants, and she probably won't care if we fall along the way."

"We're just going to have to see what happens. If Dixie's right, then Littlefoot is going home regardless. But if she's not..." said Raine.

Just then, before Raine could finish, Littlefoot approached the two girls by the beach, a smile on his face.

"Hey guys! I need to get ready for tribal council, but I just wanted to let you know that I think we're all safe tonight," smiled Littlefoot, "Tatsuki just told me that her trio will be voting against Hyde tonight. I think we have nothing to worry about."

Both Raine and Zatanna nodded their heads, watching Littlefoot walk off back to camp to prepare for tribal council.

Zatanna then looked over at Raine, "Did that answer your question for you?"

" _Littlefoot is extremely loyal. He wants nothing but the best for his friends and his allies. Why on Earth would I want to vote someone like him off now? Littlefoot also went to work for our alliance to make sure all four of us are safe. That's loyalty. I don't think Dixie has her head on straight." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Bayonetta,"

Bayonetta was wearing a pink version of her normal outfit.

"Metal Mario,"

Metal Mario looked absolutely nothing different from before.

"Nightwolf,"

Nightwolf was wearing only dark green pants, and had red body paint on his arms and chest, and once again, feathers decorated his headband.

"And Jiro, voted out at the last tribal council."

Jiro wore a blue t-shirt, and beige shorts. He kept a stern look for most of the night.

"So at the last tribal council, it was clear that whatever Plan C was, it was the plan that got Jiro voted out. Leonhart, why Plan C before Plan B?" asked Jeff.

"You might have to ask Beat and Hyde instead of me, Probst. From what I remember, I think it has something to do with the idol drama that happened with Littlefoot and Dixie." replied Squall.

Most of the players nodded their heads at that statement.

"Dixie, this feels like deja vu to me. In your first season, you were given an idol by Daisy, one of your allies, and didn't give it back to her. In fact, she got voted out that night! What do you do to come back from this?" asked Jeff.

"It's not a good memory, Jeff, thanks for reminding me. But honestly, what I have to do is show that I can learn from my mistakes, and only go forward from here." replied Dixie.

Littlefoot nodded his head, while Raine shook her head, looking over at Zatanna, who looked annoyed.

"Raine, do you think if Plan C wasn't put in place, you would have been the one voted out instead?" asked Jeff.

Raine nodded her head.

"Oh absolutely. I've been told constantly by Beat and Hyde among others that I'm one of the biggest threats and anyone who's following me is a blind crony. I don't agree with them, but whatever." replied Raine.

"Tatsuki, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think tonight is the night things start to fall into place. Alliances will solidify, and soon we'll learn who's really with who, and who's lying to who. Tonight, I'm voting out someone I don't think I can ever trust in this game." replied Tatsuki.

Hyde looked over at her, curiously, wondering if she was talking about him.

"Flareon, as we reach the 40 day mark, do you think the chaos will only intensify from here?" asked Jeff.

Flareon nodded her head.

"Yep! You can bet your job on it, Jeff! Last night I believe was only the start of the chaos, honestly. Too much happened, and I think it will only get worse." replied Flareon.

"Robert, anything else we have to get to before we vote?" asked Jeff.

Robert shook his head.

"Nope, not really. Let's just get this over with." replied Robert.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Littlefoot, you're up."

– – –

Dixie's Vote: I'm so sorry, but this is a game, and I can't play like I did last time. (Littlefoot)

Littlefoot's Vote: I'm voting with my alliance tonight. You're a bit rude, sorry... (Hyde)

Raine's Vote: I really don't care what they think, but I can't afford to move forward like this. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Hyde. (He nodded his head, not surprised.)

…

Littlefoot. One vote Littlefoot, one vote Hyde. (He looked a little confused.)

…

…

Littlefoot. Two votes Littlefoot, one vote Hyde.

…

Littlefoot. That's three votes Littlefoot, one vote Hyde. (He was a little surprised.)

…

…

Littlefoot. Four votes Littlefoot, one vote Hyde. (Now Littlefoot was just shocked to see a fourth vote. Dixie looked away.)

…

…

Hyde. Two votes Hyde, four votes Littlefoot.

…

Hyde. Three votes Hyde, four votes Littlefoot.

…

…

Hyde. Tied four votes Hyde, four votes Littlefoot. (Hyde rolled his eyes a little bit, annoyed.)

…

…

Hyde. Five votes Hyde, four votes Littlefoot.

…

…

Hyde. Six votes Hyde, four votes Littlefoot. (Dixie looked over at Raine and Zatanna, hoping for their support. Hyde shook his head.)

…

…

…

Twenty first person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, and the fifth member of our jury, Hyde. That's seven, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Hyde shook his head, "Damn, man... oh well. Had a blast. Good luck y'all." He shook Jordan and Beat's hands. He then flipped out his sunglasses, and placed them on as he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Hyde, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Peace out." replied Hyde, showing the peace sign as he walked out. Dixie sighed, looking down at her feet.

"While not as chaotic as the last vote, I can definitely say Hyde wasn't expecting to see that happen tonight. I only wonder what could happen as we move into Day 39. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Hyde's Final Words**

"Man, I was so close to the end of the game... and it all fell apart right here. Damn, man, I don't know what happened. My only guess is that Tatsuki and her group didn't trust me anymore, so... hey, give them credit for making a power move when they had the chance, right? Rooting for the Dudebromen!"

VOTE

Hyde – Zatanna, Raine, Tatsuki, Squall, Flareon, Littlefoot, Robert, and Andrew

Littlefoot – Hyde, Dixie, Jordan, and Beat

– – – – –

Champions Day 39

The tribe returned from tribal council not really saying much. While Dixie was disappointed that Littlefoot didn't go home, she wasn't getting any odd looks this time, which comforted her.

" _Hyde was voted off last night, and it stung knowing that Raine and Zatanna left me out to dry. But looking at the votes, if they joined me, we would have just tied up. So... I'm hoping things don't get out of hand, and hopefully we can just move on from here. I just don't want to be the main target." - Dixie_

"Day 39!" cheered Flareon, innocently, "I would be happy about that, but we still have 11 more days to go."

"An extra 11 days. Man, that's nothing we can't handle." chuckled Robert.

Jordan nodded a little, "Yeah... at least the eleven of us can say we at least made it to Day 39 a second or third time, huh?"

" _It sucks that Hyde's gone, but you know what, that's fine by me. Beat and I are the original pair, so we'll take it all in stride without him, man. I still have the hidden immunity idol, and if I'm ever in a position where my name comes up for elimination, I'm going to use it to save myself." - Jordan_

As people celebrated making it to Day 39 once more, Zatanna and Raine were quietly speaking with Littlefoot about the previous vote.

"I'm glad Hyde's gone, but... what about that fourth vote?" asked Littlefoot.

Raine sighed, "It was Dixie. She wanted to make a new alliance with the boys along with us. Turns out she approached the wrong people."

" _Dixie's on my radar right now. As much as I wanted to keep the three women strong, Dixie's a total wild card right now. Now I'm going to have to make deals with the boys to ensure we get Dixie voted off next. Not only that, but keep Dixie unaware that she's the next to go. We need that idol out." - Raine_

Littlefoot sighed, looking down, "I can't believe Dixie would do that. I won't believe her ever again, guys. Maybe I'm just a little too trusting."

Zatanna smiled at him, "It's your best trait, Littlefoot. An honest, trustworthy person is all someone needs to move ahead. Dixie just didn't see it enough in you, and that's her downfall."

Raine nodded her head, "Indeed. Dixie's going home tonight as long as she doesn't win immunity. I'm going to make sure she is unaware of the plan. If she wins, we go after Beat or Jordan."

Both Zatanna and Littlefoot nodded at Raine's words.

" _I'm really upset with Dixie. I really thought I could trust her... and I misplayed that situation twice now. Once with the special idol, and once more after that. I just... I just need to stick by Raine and Zatanna. I may not have the special idol, but I have a regular idol, at the very least." - Littlefoot_

A few moments later, Raine and Dixie were sitting by one another at the beach, talking about last night's vote.

"Don't worry about it, Raine," said Dixie, "I think I was a fool to realize those boys still had power. That's why I went to them in the first place."

Raine nodded, "Yes, well... you're just going to have to stand by with us and Littlefoot. He has no idea you voted for him, and I suggest you don't tell him."

Dixie raised an eyebrow, "Really..? Wow that's... kinda hard to believe, but okay."

" _I was a fool to trust Hyde and his group, because I thought they held all the power! They showed that when they got the votes against Jiro with 'Plan C'! As it turns out, they were blindsided, and had my plan worked, we would have went to rocks. Right now... I'm just staying by my alliance." - Dixie_

Dixie continued to talk, "Whatever happens from here on, I just want the four of us to succeed. I'm done trying to get Littlefoot out. I think right now's not the time to do it. But eventually, I think he has to go."

"I suppose so. We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Dixie." replied Raine.

Dixie smiled at her, "Thank you for still believing in me, Raine. I want nothing more than for you, me, and Zatanna to be the Final 3. That's what I've been fighting for since we merged, and don't you forget it."

Raine smiled back at her, "I appreciate it Dixie. Thank you."

" _Dixie fights so hard, and yet, I don't think she has come up with one good idea since we merged. She's been making random deals with people who clearly don't like us, and wants to vote out Littlefoot because of their idol troubles, I guess. As much as I still like her, she has got to go." - Raine_

– – – – –

Champions Day 39

Deep in the forest, Raine, Zatanna, Beat, and Jordan were busy talking to one another about a new plan brewing in the works.

"This better be a good one," muttered Beat, crossing his arms, "You do realize what our relationship is like, right, dude?"

Raine rolled her eyes, "Believe me, I don't like this anymore than you do, Beat, but I think it's clear your Plan C has ruined our alliance. Dixie has turned into a wild card."

Beat nodded his head, "You're not wrong. We were blindsided, and Dixie just... I dunno, she doesn't even seem to care. It was almost like she tried to get on our good side."

" _With Hyde gone, Jordan and I need a miracle to stay in this. Hyde's connections with the Joneto tribe are good as gone. As much as I don't get along with Raine, we have to work together for the time being to take out some of these threats. Dixie is one of them, and plus, she's a major wild card, dude!" - Beat_

"If she doesn't win immunity tonight," explained Zatanna, "She's who we're voting out. If she goes home, she leaves with the special idol in her pocket. If she does win... well, we're back to square one."

"And right back to where we were; against eachother." remarked Jordan, crossing his arms.

"And that's why it's important you two boys start proving how physical and strong you can be at challenges," replied Raine, "Dixie is quite tough as you may recall."

Jordan laughed a little, "Hah! Are you really on our side, or are you just trying to make us become bigger targets once we help you out?"

" _I see right through Raine and Zatanna's efforts, man, it's not even funny. Yeah, of course you want Beat and I to win immunity over Dixie, because then we show off how strong we are at challenges, then we're at tribal council getting voted off! I mean, I'll stop Dixie, but I ain't winning %#%#!" - Jordan_

"Think of it whatever you will, boys," sighed Zatanna, "Fact is, nobody can trust Dixie. She's a physical threat, she has an idol, and she's proven she'll do anything to win this game. Even vote off an innocent dinosaur who has done nothing but have her back."

Beat nodded, "Yeah... that sucks for him. I mean, yeah Littlefoot's worthless, but other then the fact he has an idol... there's no reason to vote him out, dude. I figured she was high on something."

Raine sternly looked at both men, "Not a word to Dixie, you understand me? If she figures out what we're doing, it will be the last thing you do."

Beat rolled his eyes, "I can do well without your common threats, Raine. Jeez, you sound menacing when you get that way, dude..."

" _Right now, we're taking a risk, and we're going to try and get everyone to vote out Dixie tonight. I don't think anyone has any connections with her aside from my alliance... so I think it's going to be easy to send her home as long as immunity stays far away from her neck as possible." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Tatsuki, Robert, Andrew, and Flareon were busy cooking rice and beans for lunch, while Squall went out fishing by himself.

"We haven't spoken in a while about our plans," said Tatsuki, "I mean, not like we don't have any time to talk about it. I mean, given what's been going on, we have all the time in the world."

Robert chuckled, "No kidding. Let the band of idiots sort themselves out. We'll be standing on top in no time."

" _Back at the beginning of the merge, Robert and I made a deal with Andrew and Flareon in order to blindside Metal Mario. We haven't really touched back with them in awhile, so I sort of want to see where their heads are at. Even promise them deals to ensure they stay loyal to us." - Tatsuki_

"What are you guys planning right now?" asked Tatsuki, "I still want to hold true to our deal back when we took out Metal Mario. It's just been awhile."

Andrew nodded, "Certainly has, and lately, I hope we've shown that we can be loyal. We voted out Jiro, and then Hyde. I want to keep this alliance going to the Final 4."

Flareon smiled at them, "My only concern though, is Squall. Are you three super tight? Because like... well, you know, we're a duo, and you're a trio."

" _I really like Tatsuki and Robert, and I wanna go to the end with them. But like, they have Squall with them, and he's someone I don't really trust all that much. Not only that, but if those three are aligned, then they'll go to the end together, and Andrew and I are fourth and fifth no matter what!" - Flareon_

Robert looked over at Tatsuki for a moment. Tatsuki shook her head, "No. Don't worry about him. We'll make it to the Final 5, and as long as he doesn't win immunity, he's going home then. We'll go to the Final 4, and let it all come down to chance between the four of us going into the Final 3."

"Alright, I can go along with that," smiled Flareon, "Andrew and I have been through a lot together in this game, and the one thing we've been searching for is a long term alliance. I'm glad we have you two on our side."

Tatsuki smiled back at them, "Of course. Just stay out of trouble, and I think we're set for the finals."

" _I did lie to them, but I do recognize Squall as a threat to win. In my mind, I think he's less of a threat to win compared to Andrew or Flareon. This season, I want to take my alliance to the end. I think I stand a fair shot against Squall and Robert, and that's what I want to have happen." - Tatsuki_

"Staying out of trouble is the easy part. Avoiding trouble is another." chuckled Andrew.

"Well, you see what those bozos are doing over there?" replied Robert, referring to the likes of Beat, Raine, and Dixie, "Just don't do what they're doing, and you'll be fine, buddy."

Andrew nodded, "I'll take your word for it, Robert." At the same time though, Andrew had another plan in mind.

" _As much as I want to trust Tatsuki and Robert, a part of me thinks they're very likely going to take us out at five and four instead of Squall. If I want to make it to the end of the game, I have to take Batgirl's advice from early on in the game, and make a power move to advance myself further." - Andrew_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Andrew."

Andrew did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Prison Island, you will race across a balance beam to a platform out in the water. Once you reach the platform you will use a hook a retrieve three underwater bags. Once you have all three bags, swim back to shore, and untie the bags and with the sticks and ropes inside, create a pole long enough to knock over your target. First person to knock the target over, wins immunity, and is safe from the vote. Losers go to tribal council, where someone for the first time will be voted out on Day 39. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eleven players raced across the balance beams one by one before arriving at the floating platform. They each grabbed their respective hooks, and started trying to grab their bags of sticks and rope. Out of the gate, Squall, Zatanna, and Andrew already had their first bags.

A few moments later, Jordan, Beat, and Robert all managed to collect their first bags. There was a learning curve to this challenge, and some people were doing it better than others. Squall, for instance, had a good grip on the challenge already, claiming his second bag with his hook.

Not too long after Squall got his second bag, Andrew collected his second bag. While Dixie, Raine, Littlefoot, Flareon, and Tatsuki were still learning the tricks behind the hook, Squall quickly collected his third and final bag. Now all he had to do was race back, build a pole, and knock his target over.

Squall raced back to shore, and started to work on his pole. This would be a long process, so this gave time for the other ten players to catch up to him. Raine, Littlefoot, and Flareon each managed to collect their first bags, while Zatanna, Jordan, Beat, and Robert all collected their second bags.

Squall finally finished building his pole, and all he had to do was make sure it was long enough to knock over the target on the other side of the gate. During this process, Flareon and Raine were on a roll, learning the tricks behind throwing the hook in this challenge, collecting their second bags already.

As Squall's pole wasn't long enough, he had to continue working on building his pole. Tatsuki finally managed to reel in her first bag, while Littlefoot collected his second. At this time, many players managed to find their final bags; Flareon, Andrew, Zatanna, Beat, and Robert. All five players started to race back to shore to begin catching up with Squall.

But of course, after rebuilding his pole, Squall's pole was just long enough to reach through the gate to knock over the target, winning immunity just as Flareon and Andrew were the first to arrive of the group of five.

"IT'S OVER! LEONHART WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Squall.

"Another good performance by you, Squall Leonhart! Quiet as you say you are, you definitely prove you're not so quiet in the challenges! You are safe tonight at the vote, and cannot go home. As for the rest of you, after 39 long, hard days, the Final Showdown will end for one of you. And instead of leaving as the winner on Day 39, you will leave as a jury member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Champions Day 39

With a major plan in place for the night, Raine, Zatanna, and Littlefoot were hoping to guarantee that they blindside Dixie without her playing the special idol tonight.

Out in the forest, Raine was quickly speaking with Beat and Jordan about the vote.

"Remember, Dixie goes home tonight, just like we planned," explained Raine, "She should not be playing her idol tonight. If she does-"

"Yeah, yeah, one of us is going home, we get it," muttered Beat, "Can you at least give us a heads up on which one it is?"

Raine shook her head, "I'm afraid that would make things too easy for you two."

" _I want Dixie voted out of this game tonight. However, if she plays her special idol, I would like to take out one of the two strong boys in Beat or Jordan. I've told Zatanna and Littlefoot that it would be Beat, but I do not want them knowing it, because if they have an idol, they might misplay it." - Raine_

Jordan shook his head, "Can't do us like that, Raine. We're helping you. The least you can do is help us."

"You really haven't helped me at all, though," shrugged Raine, "If Dixie goes home tonight, then I will consider helping you back in return."

Raine then left the duo by themselves after agreeing to vote Dixie out.

Beat shook his head, "She's so arrogant, dude. And you know she's gotta be thinking we have the idol, right?"

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking that, actually. Why else wouldn't she tell us?"

" _Raine's definitely trying to play safe. I see right through her attempts, and it's not all that good to tell you the truth, dude. Jordan has the immunity idol, and I know if things don't go our way, he will play it to ensure the both of us are still here by the morning of Day 40! Man, things are looking good!" - Beat_

"I dunno, man... just take your idol tonight. If Dixie ends up surprising us all, we're just going to have to catch the cues, alright?" explained Beat.

Jordan nodded in agreement, before fist bumping Beat.

" _It's my hidden immunity idol, so what happens tonight will be entirely in my hands. As much as I like Beat, and know he's my closest ally, I know I could become a lot stronger personally if he wasn't here. If I was a loner, I could become a valuable swing vote, and with an idol, I'm even stronger." - Jordan_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Zatanna was speaking with Robert, Tatsuki, and Squall about the vote tonight.

"From the looks of things here, it seems like the entire tribe is going to be voting out Dixie tonight." explained Zatanna.

"Really? She seriously pissed you guys off enough to warrant her boot tonight, huh?" chuckled Robert.

"Dixie's already a physical threat," replied Tatsuki, "If she goes home tonight, that's one less threat out of the way, and the special idol is gone."

" _Tonight, I was planning to continue the trend, and vote off either Beat or Jordan tonight. But then Zatanna came up to us, and said that Dixie is probably leaving tonight, as is the plan for nearly everyone but her. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense, because she is strong." - Tatsuki_

Zatanna nodded her head, "She shouldn't be playing her idol tonight. If she does, the target will shift over to Beat. He and Jordan should probably be the next to go anyway after Dixie's gone, so..."

"I'm fine with that, honestly. Are you two okay with it?" asked Tatsuki, looking at her allies.

Squall nodded his head softly, while Robert replied, "As long as it's not me, I don't really give a damn."

" _This game is all about voting out the strongest, so I'm lucky to be... well not one of those peeps. Let's face it, you wanna show off your strength and win all the challenges like Tatsuki, Squall, or Dixie, then go right ahead. That's a target on your back, and not on mine, so have fun with that, guys!" - Robert_

After the group agreed to vote out Dixie, Zatanna walked away to prepare for tribal council.

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Littlefoot was speaking with Andrew and Flareon about the plan.

"From the looks of things," said Littlefoot, "Everyone is planning on voting out Dixie, and flushing out her idol. Are you guys okay with that?"

Andrew nodded his head, "That sounds fine with me. Are you sure everyone's on board, though? And that she won't play her idol?"

Littlefoot shook his head, "She won't play it tonight. She has no idea about the plan. As for your other question, yeah, everyone's on board. Raine and Zatanna are talking with the others now."

" _After getting tricked by Dixie into trusting her several times, I... really don't feel bad about writing her name down tonight. I wish things could have been different, but personally, I know who I can trust in this game, and who I can't. Those people are Raine and Zatanna, and they respect me." - Littlefoot_

"Then I suppose that's good!" smiled Flareon, "Do you have a back up just in case she plays her idol?"

Littlefoot nodded, "Yeah. We told Dixie we were voting out Beat, so... if she plays her idol, he's going home. Is that okay with you guys?"

Both Andrew and Flareon nodded their heads. Littlefoot smiled, and soon left them alone to their own devices.

" _Tonight's the night to make a power move. Maybe not one that's out of the ordinary, but a move that helps me and Flareon advance in the game together. Personally, I see Beat as a bigger target than Dixie, and that's only because Dixie is all alone in this game now. We might need to tell her." - Andrew_

Once Littlefoot was out of earshot, Andrew turned to look at Flareon, "I don't feel comfortable about this plan. Dixie's all by herself. This could be our chance to pull her in as an ally. If she's on our side, we won't have to worry about being picked off at four or five with the Jonetos."

Flareon nodded her head, "I see what you're saying... so you wanna tell her she's gonna be blindsided tonight? I mean, I agree with you. I'd much rather keep Dixie in this game than say... Beat or Jordan."

"Yeah. Why don't you go and tell her what's going on," explained Andrew, "Tonight, vote for Beat, she'll play her idol, and we'll send him home. Tomorrow, we can begin anew, alright?"

"Alright, I'm good with that. Leave it to me Andrew!" smiled Flareon, brightly, before racing off to go and find Dixie.

" _I genuinely like Dixie as a friend and as a fellow competitor. Yeah, what she did was really wrong, but I think anyone can be forgiven for what they've done in the past. Not only that, but if Dixie's being shunned by her alliance, then she's a free agent! So this is my chance to make a move!" - Flareon_

Just hours before tribal council, Flareon and Dixie were talking nearby the water well.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something you... will probably not wanna hear." sighed Flareon.

Dixie raised an eyebrow, "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well... Littlefoot came to me and Andrew, and told us that everyone was planning on writing your name down," explained Flareon, "They wanted to blindside you and flush out the idol. But we don't want that, you're not the biggest threat!"

Dixie was just a little surprised at what Flareon told her. She wasn't expecting something like this to happen.

" _I don't think Flareon would lie to me about something like that. At first, that's what I thought. But then... it just all started to click one by one. Of course Raine would tell me Littlefoot doesn't know I voted against him, because he probably does know and she doesn't want me being paranoid!" - Dixie_

Dixie shook her head, "Wow... that's just messed up. I've done everything I could to help my alliance, and that's how those two want to pay me back...? This just sucks!"

Flareon nodded her head, "Unfortunately, Dixie, there's no way you'll be able to stay tonight with your idol. You have to play it, and we're voting out Beat, as he's the alternate. It's too late to get another plan going."

"Yeah... because otherwise, I'd be ready to put Raine out of this game," grumbled Dixie, before sighing, "Thank you, Flareon. You and Andrew have my thanks. I know what I need to do tonight."

Flareon nodded, watching as Dixie left the water well and back to camp to prepare for the vote.

" _There's a ton of emotions going through my head right now. Part of me wants to make things right, and give the idol back to Littlefoot, and hopefully stay in the game. But then again... maybe it won't matter if I do, and I should just use it tonight, and try to salvage what's left moving ahead." - Dixie_

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Bayonetta,"

Bayonetta was wearing a dark blue version of her original outfit. Tonight, her butterfly wings were out on display.

"Metal Mario,"

Metal Mario looked absolutely nothing different from before.

"Nightwolf,"

Nightwolf was wearing orange-yellow pants, and a black jacket mostly covering his chest. Once again, feathers decorated his headband.

"Jiro,"

Jiro was wearing a red sweater, and blue jeans tonight.

"And Hyde, voted out at the last tribal council."

Hyde wore a red bandana around his head, along with his usual sunglasses. He wore a metal band t-shirt, and baggy jeans.

"Last night's tribal council was a pretty basic one, but I'm sure there was a lot going on behind the scenes. Leonhart, am I right or wrong on that?" asked Jeff.

Squall shrugged.

"It really wasn't much of a big deal. Hyde was a physical threat, was playing many sides. There were a lot of reasons why he went home. Tonight isn't really different from yesterday." replied Squall.

Hyde nodded his head.

"Beat, as someone who seemed tight with Hyde before, do you think what Leonhart said might be related over to you?" asked Jeff.

Beat shrugged.

"You know what, I don't even know at this point, dude. I mean, I've avoided the block for so long in this merge. There's always talk of voting my ass out, but then boom, another target pops up!" replied Beat.

Bayonetta rolled her eyes on the jury side.

"Raine, it seems like to me the game is just all over the place this season. Is it because there's too much going on, or is it because everyone just wants to play this game to the best of their abilities, and they'll do anything to win?" asked Jeff.

"It's a little bit of both, but especially the last part. Every one of us has won Survivor before, and we know how to win this game. It's a matter of outsmarting the other player before we get outsmarted ourselves. For some of us, we haven't learned what it feels like to watch our torch go out." replied Raine.

"Zatanna, how do you vote tonight? Where's your head going into Day 40?" asked Jeff.

"I think tonight we need to vote out one of the threats lingering around camp. Believe me, there's a lot of them. There's physical threats, mental threats, and social threats all over the place, and it's going to take time to get rid of every single one." replied Zatanna.

Most of the tribe agreed with Zatanna's words.

"Jordan, what about the hidden immunity idol? As we saw two nights ago, we know Littlefoot and Dixie went through some idol drama. Is that most of the idol talk, or is there more involving the rest of you?" asked Jeff.

Jordan shook his head.

"Not really, I mean it's mostly in regards to Littlefoot and Dixie. They seemed to have settled their differences, but this is Survivor. Nobody ever forgives and forgets all at once, man." replied Jordan.

Dixie nodded her head, while Littlefoot looked over at her.

"Robert, do you think tonight's vote will make it easier for you in the long haul?" asked Jeff.

Robert chuckled.

"That's a trick question, Jeff. Every vote makes it easier on me as long as it's not me getting my torch snuffed." replied Robert.

Everyone sort of chuckled at that comment.

"Alright, it's time to vot-"

"Hold up a minute Jeff." called Dixie, standing up from her seat. Almost immediately, Raine, Zatanna, Littlefoot, Beat, and Jordan were not happy to see that happen.

Dixie walked forward, pulling out the special immunity idol, "There's been a lot going on in the last couple of days. I took Littlefoot's idol, and I gave him my own. I became selfish, and I ruined what could be a strong alliance. That alliance has turned on me. I need to make things right again..."

…

…

…

"...and I need to start by using this idol to save myself. Tomorrow is a new day." sighed Dixie, giving Jeff the special idol before sitting down. Both Raine and Zatanna were wondering how Dixie found out about the plan.

"As per the rules of the special idol, the rules of this hidden immunity idol are that the user is safe before the votes are cast. This would mean, Dixie, you are safe tonight." explained Jeff.

Dixie nodded her head, smiling a little bit more.

"You weren't even the target tonight." lied Raine, trying to mend any bridges.

Dixie rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up. I've heard enough from someone else. You will just have to figure out who that someone else is, alright? You're lucky I'm going with your alternate plan tonight."

Raine shook her head, before looking over at Zatanna, wondering what was going on. She shrugged at her in response. Meanwhile, Beat and Jordan were whispering to one another about what to do with the idol and who to vote out.

"Okay, with that all said and done, it's time to vote, Raine, you're up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: It's time to score a few points. Sorry about this, man. (Beat)

Beat's Vote: Last minute vote. Don't take any offense to it. Hopefully Jordan uses that idol. (?)

Dixie's Vote: This really should be for Raine, but I'll have to wait for that moment. (Beat)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Beat looked over at Jordan to see what he might do.

…

…

…

But Jordan did not stand up to play his idol. Beat shook his head, while Jordan gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Beat. (He rolled his eyes, annoyed.)

…

Beat. Two votes Beat.

…

…

Robert. One vote Robert, two votes Beat. (Robert raised an eyebrow.)

…

Robert. Tied two votes Robert, two votes Beat.

…

…

Beat. Three votes Beat, two votes Robert.

…

Beat. Four votes Beat, two votes Robert. ("Damn it." muttered Beat, shaking his head.)

…

…

Beat. That's five votes Beat. (He started to gather his things, finding it pointless to see what happens next.)

…

Twenty second person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, and the sixth member of our jury, Beat. That's six, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Beat sighed, grabbing his torch and bringing it up to Jeff. He then turned around to give a fist bump over to Jordan, "Get them for me, will ya dude?"

"Beat, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Well hey, at least I leave Survivor three different times on Day 39!" hooted Beat before running out of the tribal council area.

"Another winner leaves the game, and with that, you've made it to Day 40. With half of the jury filled up, and only ten more days left to go, trust will become more and more important as you get closer to the end. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Beat's Final Words**

"I'm a little ticked at Jordan for not playing his idol tonight. But you know what, dude, it's all in respect of the game that he needs to do what's best for him. I ain't mad in the slightest. But I am mad at Raine for not giving us a head's up, however. She's an arrogant little bitch. Ah well, Survivor was a blast!"

VOTE

Beat – Zatanna, Dixie, Raine, Tatsuki, Squall, Flareon, Littlefoot, Robert, and Andrew

Robert – Jordan and Beat

The wiki will be updated earlier than normal today, just be careful of potential spoilers!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Arr me maties! There be treasures awaiting ye in the challenges! Be brave enough to get them, and ye be treating yerself to triple the fun!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	21. Episode 20 Last Ditch Effort

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Jiro was blindsided by the Dudebromen's Plan C move, Dixie was outed as stealing the special idol from Littlefoot's possession. Her alliance with Raine and Zatanna was put into jeopardy as a result. Dixie later apologized to Littlefoot and told him that she would give back the idol when it was time to play either one._

 _Later that day, Littlefoot told Raine and Zatanna what Dixie said, and immediately Zatanna didn't buy it for a second. Raine mentioned that this is why Jiro was targeted; so that their alliance fractured and fell apart. She wanted her alliance focused and back on track. Meanwhile, Squall tried bonding with Andrew and Flareon, hoping to rekindle with them after writing Flareon's name down before._

 _At the immunity challenge, the Box of Twists revealed that there would be two back to back tribal councils, with two people going home in two nights. At the end of the challenge, Andrew beat out Flareon and Squall to come out on top, safe for the night!_

 _Before tribal council, Beat, Hyde, and Jordan were planning to vote out Raine until Dixie came up to them with a plan of her own; blindside Littlefoot. She wanted a new alliance, and she figured the three boys would be perfect, as no one would suspect them to work together. When Raine and Zatanna learned the news, they were against it, but they feared they wouldn't have a choice._

 _That said, Littlefoot went to work for his alliance, and spoke with Tatsuki, Robert, and Squall about voting out Hyde, his alliance's target. As it turned out, the Joneto Trio was already planning on voting Hyde out with the assistance of Flareon and Andrew. Littlefoot later told Raine and Zatanna, and soon the two women realized what they needed to do._

 _At tribal council, not wanting a tiebreaker, Raine and Zatanna voted against Hyde, sending him home in an 8-4 decision, leaving Dixie out in the cold as a result._

 _After tribal council, Raine and Zatanna told Littlefoot that Dixie voted against him, and Raine's new plan was to blindside her and take her and special idol out of the game. The girls later told Dixie that Littlefoot was unaware of Dixie's vote against him, which surprised Dixie quite a bit._

 _With a plan in mind, Raine and Zatanna spoke with Jordan and Beat in an attempt to get votes against Dixie early before the immunity challenge. Either Beat or Jordan appreciated how they came at them, but agreed to carry out their plan regardless. Meanwhile, Andrew and Flareon spoke with Tatsuki and Robert about their Final 5 alliance, and Tatsuki reassured them that they would be going to the Final 4, with Squall leaving at Final 5. Andrew wanted to believe them, but his thoughts told him otherwise._

 _At the immunity challenge, Squall once again showed off how good he was in the challenges, and won his second individual immunity of the season._

 _Before tribal council, Raine, Zatanna, and Littlefoot all went forward with the plan to blindside Dixie without her knowing about it. Raine spoke with Beat and Jordan, Zatanna spoke with Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert, and Littlefoot spoke with Flareon and Andrew. All of them except for Beat and Jordan were told that Beat was the alternate target if Dixie played her idol. This would prevent a potential idol play from the two boys if they didn't know the true target._

 _However, Andrew was ready to make a move, and he knew that Beat was a bigger target than Dixie. With Dixie seemingly all alone, it made perfect sense to save her and gain her as an ally. Flareon then went to work to tell Dixie everything that was going on behind her back. This gave Dixie a lot to think about going into the next vote._

 _At tribal council, Dixie played her special hidden immunity idol, saving herself from being voted out of tribal council. As expected, the target shifted over to Beat, and Jordan did not bother using his hidden immunity idol. In a 7-2 vote, Beat became the sixth member of the jury. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 10: Andrew, Dixie, Flareon, Jordan, Littlefoot, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Jury: Bayonetta, Metal Mario, Nightwolf, Jiro, Hyde, and Beat**

– – – – –

Champions Day 40

The ten remaining players returned to camp on the very historic 40th day of Survivor Final Showdown. But it wasn't a day for celebration, given the events of last tribal council.

"I can't believe you guys," sighed Dixie, placing her torch with the others, "I was trying to help you guys! And you're just going to abandon me like that?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Attempting to vote out Littlefoot is helping us? Give me a break, Dixie. You made bad choices, and you're going to have to deal with it."

" _Of course Dixie played the special idol last night. Apparently someone leaked the information to her, and she's here as a result. Things aren't looking good for Raine, myself, and Littlefoot, and... I don't know who to blame. Thankfully, Beat's gone, so I doubt it was him or Jordan who did it." - Zatanna_

"I wanted the three of us, us three women," explained Dixie, using hand motions, "To make it to the Final 3! I was working to get us to the Final 3! Littlefoot was extendable, just like Jiro and Hyde were!"

Raine crossed her arms, "Yeah, and Littlefoot has proven himself to be extremely loyal. You on the other hand seem to be only out for yourself. If it's your neck on the line, you do something about it. You really didn't care about Zatanna or I."

Dixie bursted out laughing after that, "Oh my God! That's a big fat lie, Raine! Maybe the decisions I made were horrible, but the intentions were all pure! You are so delusional it's not even funny!"

" _Raine and Zatanna tried to get me voted out last night, and it just shows how much they really appreciated me. My whole game fell apart as a result, and I don't know how I'm going to be able to pull it back after this. As it stands right now, my goal is to vote those two girls out of the game." - Dixie_

As the three women bickered over the vote, Tatsuki shook her head, sitting on the sidelines with Squall and Robert, "This is good for us. Let them fight, let them vote eachother off... as long as it isn't us, I'm happy."

Robert nodded, "This is perfect. One of the strongest, and two of the smartest at odds with one another. Do they even know how much information they're letting out?"

"Anger is restless with the three of them," sighed Squall, "At the very least, things might get easier for us in the long haul."

" _I hate standing on the sidelines, but Squall and Robert's games so far have shown that maybe it's not such a bad idea. Raine, Dixie, and Zatanna are running around like maniacs trying to blame eachother for the last 48 hours. Meanwhile, my strong alliance of five is sitting quite pretty on Day 40." - Tatsuki_

Dixie wandered away from the group, choosing to ignore Raine and Zatanna, whilst thinking of a plan to save herself.

"Okay.. now what do I do?" sighed Dixie to herself, "I'm all alone, no allies, no idol. Am I truly screwed?"

" _I've never really felt the feeling of being alone in Survivor before. Even when Diddy got voted off in Blood vs. Water, I still had a good friend in Danielle to keep me going all season. Out here... there's no one. I know I'm responsible for it, and I'm going to try and salvage what's left of my game." - Dixie_

A gruff voice spoke up with a chuckle, "Heh, get in line, Dixie. You and me both."

It was Jordan. He was sitting on the coastline, looking at a bunch of seashells in front of him.

"Jordan? Oh yeah, that's right," said Dixie, "Both of your allies went home back to back, huh?"

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, it doesn't feel so good, does it? You had to do what you had to do, and Hyde and Beat had it coming, I guess. I've been fighting from Day 1 to stay in this game, man. I ain't about to let it die now."

" _Hyde's gone, Beat's gone, and once again, here I am back on the bottom. However, what's a blessing in disguise is that Dixie is also alone. I think this is a grand opportunity for us to work together, and hopefully get to the end of the game. She's self destructed in the last 48 hours, so... we'll see." - Jordan_

"You know..." continued Jordan, "This might sound crazy... but maybe you and I should take things to the next level. Let's work together. You're alone, I'm alone. Let's help eachother."

Dixie nodded with a smile, "Yeah.. you have a point there. But... it just sucks that the two people that helped me last night are people you have issues with."

"Who? Andrew and Flareon?" replied Jordan, before shaking his head, "Dude, I don't care about that. IF they still have a problem with me, then that's on them. I'm willing to put the past behind me, and work together. But... if either of us want to win, we need a third that we can beat. It can't be them."

Dixie nodded, "Oh right, you have a point... drat! I can't think of anyone else that could follow us as a goat right now..."

" _Jordan is a perfect person to align with! He does remind me a little of Curtis in a way. He's strong, he's tough, but the best part is that Jordan has nobody. He lost his two closest allies, and my two closest allies turned on me! Not to mention, he might be someone I stand a chance against." - Dixie_

Jordan smirked, offering a hand to Dixie, "Let's shake on it, man. Let's make something happen."

Dixie nodded with a bright smile, shaking Jordan's hand in agreement to the plan.

" _I want to win this game. I've matured in many ways since Survivor Green Hill. I just want to make a better life for my wife and son, that's all I want. I'm one of the oldest out here, but I know I've been trained for a game like this, so age isn't going to slow me down one bit. I'm here to win." - Jordan_

– – – – –

Champions Day 40

Deep within the forest, Jordan was helping Andrew gather wood for the fire. Flareon was also tagging along, using her fire abilities for anything they may need it for.

"Now, I might sound a bit crazy," said Jordan, "But I feel like it's time to man up, and work together."

Flareon raised an eyebrow, "With you? After all we've been through together? What's going on here?"

"You guys saved Dixie last night," explained Jordan, "The two of us have decided it's best to work together from here on out. If the four of us team up, there's nothing we can't accomplish."

" _My goal this morning before the challenge was to get Andrew and Flareon on my side. It might take some time, but it needs to happen. A reward challenge could split us all up, and that's the last thing I want to have happen. I need their allegiance now before such a thing can take place." - Jordan_

Andrew looked over at Jordan for a minute, studying him. He then nodded his head, "What were you thinking?"

"Think about it. There's clearly two groups of three right now; Tatsuki, Robert, Squall, and Raine, Zatanna, Littlefoot. The four of us need to eliminate the threats. I can name three off the top of my head, man." explained Jordan.

"I would imagine Dixie wants to get back at Raine and Zatanna for stabbing her in the back," replied Flareon, "But... I don't know, Jordan. I mean, it's hard to trust you after all what happened in the past."

" _Jordan means well, but... I don't want to fall into one of his traps! That's the problem I have with him. Jordan is too smart for his own good. He seems to be all muscle and no brain, but we've seen him be a strategic player before! He might be leading us into a trap for all we know, and that's bad!" - Flareon_

"Look around you, Flareon," sighed Jordan, "There's no Hyde, no Beat, no Bayonetta. Just me and Dixie. It would be impossible for me to lie to you at this point. Besides, you really wanna go to the end with someone like Tatsuki or Squall? Hell even Raine?"

Andrew shook his head before Flareon could respond, "Yeah, you have a point there. You just need to be careful going into this next vote. You and Dixie are large targets physically, so if you can't get the Joneto's blessings, you're in trouble."

Jordan nodded softly in agreement.

" _I didn't make a deal with Jordan, but I agree with most of his points of view. By not making a deal, it doesn't set me up for trouble later on in the game, and it gives Flareon and I more freedom in our decision making. Right now, we have to make a decision on which alliance we stick by." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Raine, Zatanna, and Littlefoot were discussing the next couple of days, and what needed to happen.

"I didn't like fighting with Dixie," sighed Raine, "It's not good for us to be focused on one another. Especially since I believe looking at the last couple of votes, there's a bigger threat ahead of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Zatanna.

Raine looked over at her, "I believe that the other Jonetos and the Fasasagas minus Jordan have an alliance."

" _Someone had to have told Dixie she was the target last night. Beat obviously still went home, so I doubt he or Jordan told her. That leaves one of the other five as the ones who warned her. Flareon has a strong heart, so I suspect it to be her. But... it then builds on what could be a big threat." - Raine_

"How did you come up with that, Raine?" asked Littlefoot, curiously.

"All five of them have voted together on the last several votes," explained Raine, "Tatsuki, Robert, and Flareon were on the same tribe together, and Squall and Andrew were on the same tribe together. Let's not forget that Andrew, Robert, and Flareon were once all on the Heroes tribe. Even if there isn't an alliance... it seems suspicious."

Zatanna nodded softly, "You know what... you might have a good point there, Raine."

" _We've been so focused on eachother that we have been ignoring what could be a power alliance of five. Tatsuki, Andrew, Flareon, Squall, and Robert have been laying low under the radar, and have been watching the rest of us fight like animals trying to stay in this game. Something's going on." - Zatanna_

Littlefoot nodded, "Yeah but... how are we supposed to fight back. You guys aren't making good cases with Dixie after your fight this morning."

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that, Littlefoot, but I think she realizes she can't win this game working with that group of five." replied Raine.

Zatanna shook her head, "I don't think she can win the game period, but that's my opinion. How do we convince her? As well as Jordan?"

"We're going to have to try anything. Tatsuki's a threat, Andrew's a threat, Squall's a threat. Even if we have to go to rocks and vote Robert to ensure a threat goes home," sighed Raine, "It's a last ditch effort, and I'm not about to give up without trying."

Both Zatanna and Littlefoot nodded at Raine's words, agreeing to stick with her on her plan.

" _I've successfully fought my way back to the top every single time I've been dropped to the bottom of the pecking order. I know I can do it a third time if I just do my best. I have never once given up in Survivor, and today isn't about to be that day. I will fight to keep my alliance together." - Raine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Pirate Lagoon on it.

"Alright, I guess it's time for something new," smiled Jeff, which obviously worried the players, "And of course, something new means a new twist that we haven't seen so far this season. A new idol has been planted back at camp."

Everyone was a little surprised, wondering what kind of idol it was.

"This is the all important, extremely powerful triple idol. Finding this idol and completing tasks will unlock it's full potential. Otherwise, it's just a regular old special idol. However, unlike before, these tasks will be entirely different from before. Only the finder of this idol will know the truth." continued Jeff.

Everyone nodded their heads, wondering how the triple idol will be gotten this season.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Waterfall, you will be tied to a long rope, which will be wrapped around a pole. You must run around the pole in circles in order to release more and more rope. You must release enough rope so that you can race across a line to a box full of sand bags. If you can reach the sand bags, you can then use them to knock off a tower of blocks. First player to knock off all the blocks first, wins reward."

"For your reward, it's been 40 days since any one of you experienced any sort of physical contact with your loved ones. Winning today's challenge will win you just that; spending the day with your loved ones. In addition, the winner of this challenge will win a lot of power in determining who else will get that same reward and who won't. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All ten survivors started to run around the pole over and over again. Most of them had their own strategies and how fast they actually ran around the pole. Robert, Tatsuki, Littlefoot, Dixie, and Raine currently had the best strats so far, as well as enough speed and stamina to get a lot of rope released.

Most of them were too short of rope, and had to go back. However, Tatsuki managed to keep going until she had plenty of rope to work with. Once she did, she ran up past the line, and was allowed to begin throwing sand bags. In the meantime, Andrew was making more and more progress with releasing rope, among others.

While Dixie was still short of rope, Robert, Littlefoot, and Raine eventually released enough rope to make it across the line. They started throwing sandbags at their blocks alongside Tatsuki, who was making great progress. Flareon and Jordan, meanwhile, were doing decent and were getting close to releasing enough rope to run across. Zatanna and Squall were struggling the most, but for the most part, Squall was throwing it, to appear less of a threat as he was appearing to be.

Despite that, Squall was releasing quite a bit of rope, but still didn't run across the line yet, as he was trying to release all of the rope, not just the amount needed to get across the line. Meanwhile, Andrew and Dixie released enough rope to run across the line and begin throwing sandbags.

Just as Jordan raced across the line with enough rope to get him across, there was already a clear winner in sight. Littlefoot, Dixie, Tatsuki, and Robert were doing very well at the sandbag portion of the challenge. While Tatsuki had the lead, Littlefoot and Robert were catching up, and Dixie was playing really hard to win this reward, as she knew there was little chance she was going to see Diddy Kong without coming in first place.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Tatsuki's lead was pretty much set in stone as she knocked off the final block.

"It's over! TATSUKI WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Tatsuki.

"Great job Tatsuki! Looks like you're ready to make a come back after laying pretty low, challenge wise. You will get to spend the day with your best friend Orihime. But you definitely have a lot of power right now. You will get to select three people to take with you on reward. The four of you, plus your loved ones will get to enjoy a great picnic feast."

Tatsuki didn't have to wait very long to make her decision.

"I mean, we've been together since Day 1 of this game, so Squall and Robert, I want you guys to enjoy the reward with me! As for the last choice... I'll pick Flareon. She's been a good friend ever since the days on Selu." smiled Tatsuki.

Squall and Robert smiled at Tatsuki, thanking her for picking them. Flareon was extremely happy when she was picked, and ran over to nuzzle Tatsuki happily.

"So that means Leonhart, Robert, and Flareon will come with you on reward, along with their loved ones Rinoa, Anthony, and Vulpix respectively. Now, Tatsuki," continued Jeff, "You now have a difficult decision. Six people don't have loved ones right now. Choose three of them to have their loved ones come back to camp. The other three get nothing at all."

Tatsuki sighed, crossing her arms, and looking at the six people in front of her, wondering who to give love to, and who not to.

"Alright... this was quite difficult. But I'm going to give love to... Andrew, Zatanna, and Littlefoot." confirmed Tatsuki.

All three of them smiled gratefully at Tatsuki. Raine rolled her eyes, a little ticked she wasn't picked. Dixie wasn't upset, since she was well aware she wouldn't get picked, while Jordan just looked off to the side, annoyed. Raine took note of Tatsuki's decisions, however, confirming some suspicions.

"Alright, that means we will have the likes of Angela, Batman, and Cera arrive at the Champions camp later this afternoon. Sadly, Raine, Jordan, Dixie, you don't get anything tonight. You will go back to camp empty handed. All of you can head on out to your destinations, be it the picnic or back to camp. See you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge!"

– – – – –

Reward Day 40

Tatsuki, Flareon, Squall, and Robert all arrived at the picnic lunch area as instructed by Jeff. Waiting for them there were their loved ones; Tatsuki's best friend Orihime, Robert's best friend Anthony, Squall's girlfriend Rinoa, and Flareon's girlfriend Vulpix.

" _Today was a great day to win reward. You know, I've been holding back since the merge, and kind of letting Squall take some of these victories. Now that we're down to ten, it's time to get into action, and start winning challenges. Immunity will become more and more important from here on." - Tatsuki_

Flareon immediately ran forward once she saw Vulpix in sight, tears in her eyes as she jumped on top of her, snuggling against her lovingly.

"Vulpix!" squealed Flareon happily, kissing her cheek, "I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much!"

Vulpix giggled softly, snuggling back against her lover, and kissing her cheek back, "I've missed you too, Flarey. You've been so strong, hanging out here for 40 days... just like I know you could!"

" _This has been the longest I've ever been away from Vulpix. Even in Cuties it was only like... 28 days or something. Now it's been 40 days, and I've really missed her! I need her comfort, and... in Cuties it was really rough without her. Out here... I haven't cried as much, and it shows my maturity!" - Flareon_

Flareon got up off of Vulpix, and helped her up from the sand. The pokemon stayed close to one another, side by side as they grouped up with the others.

Robert was hanging out with his best friend Anthony. Like Robert, Anthony was also partially deaf in one of his ears. He also had a speech impediment.

"How you doing, man?" smirked Anthony, shaking Robert's hand firmly, "Hanging in there?"

"Just hanging in," chuckled Robert, "Sticking with my alliance, and working to a brighter future. Doesn't get better then that, eh?"

Anthony nodded, "Yeah, man. Just remember what you working for, aiight? You working to be the two time winner! Gotta be the man to beat the man, know what I'm saying?"

Robert nodded his head, "You sure got that right, man."

" _It's Day 40, and I'm still with the same two people I've been aligned with. You know, that may not sound like strategy, but eh, I won by doing much of the same. I stuck by Enoch's leadership, and did my best to keep everything organized. I still won, right? I won't give up on my goal to win again." - Robert_

Eventually, the four players and their loved ones started to eat around the picnic table. They were given sandwiches, fried chicken, salad, soup, soft drinks, milk, and candy.

"So what's going on in the game right now?" asked Orihime, looking at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki smiled at her, "It's no secret that the four of us are in an alliance together. Andrew's also with us. It's us against the rest of the players. It shouldn't even be that hard as long as we stick together."

Flareon nodded, "Yeah! And I think things are going to look even better Tatsuki! I think we can get Dixie and Jordan on board!"

" _I really didn't want to talk about the game, but Tatsuki's friend brought it up, and it just sorta fell into the conversation topic! That said, it was a good time to tell my alliance about what Dixie and Jordan want. With their votes, we're seven against three. We can make this next vote work perfectly!" - Flareon_

"Did you make a deal with them?" asked Squall.

Flareon shook her head, "No, not really. We just talked. They want to take out Raine and her alliance next tribal council. That's what Andrew and I were told, anyway."

"Or could they possibly be lying to you to get your trust?" suggested Rinoa, looking over at Squall.

Squall pondered that idea, "It's entirely possible. After everything Dixie's done, it wouldn't surprise me if she's continuing to play both sides to save her ass."

" _You can't trust someone like Dixie. In the last couple of days, she's been running around playing every side to ensure what she wants to have happen happens. As a result, she's lost everyone's trust... except Jordan's I guess, and that's just as questionable. I don't trust either one of them, honestly." - Squall_

Orihime looked over at Tatsuki, "Sounds like you have a lot of things to ponder tomorrow, huh? Is it going to be easy to decide what happens?"

Tatsuki shook her head, "Heck no, Orihime! This is Survivor, and you know just as well as I do how hard this game is, right?"

Orihime nodded her head. In Survivor Hueco Mundo, Tatsuki's original season before becoming a guest character, Orihime quit the game. She sighed, "I know that, Tatsuki. But you won this game, so you know more then I would."

"We all won this game," replied Tatsuki with a smile, "And we're going to make the right decision tomorrow, right guys?"

All three of her allies nodded their heads in agreement.

" _Squall makes a good point. We can't just immediately trust Jordan or Dixie just because they want to take down Raine's group. Littlefoot has an idol, first of all, and he could very well save Raine with it like he intended to do before. Plus, if they are lying to us, we're going into a tiebreaker!" - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

Champions Day 40

The other six players returned to camp to find the three loved ones picked out by Tatsuki to visit their Survivors. They were Angela, Andrew's wife; Batman, one of Zatanna's mentors; and Cera, Littlefoot's best friend.

" _I'm not surprised Tatsuki didn't pick me to see my brother Genis, but it's all in good spirits of the game. It does say a lot about Tatsuki's current gameplay, and who she's currently aligned with. The three Jonetos, and the two Fasasagas got their loved ones, for one thing. That says quite a bit." - Raine_

While there was indeed a triple idol currently hidden at camp, nobody decided to search for it quite yet, as it was a day meant for love and peace.

Inside the shelter, Littlefoot and Cera were hanging out. Cera was once again trying to avoid everyone except for Littlefoot.

"You're crazy, Littlefoot," remarked Cera, "You win this thing... and then you come out again? At least the things around here aren't as creepy as last time."

Littlefoot shook his head, "They were never creepy to begin with, Cera. People are people. They may not be dinosaurs, but they mean quite well."

"Well, whatever the case, Littlefoot, I just hope they respect you for you who are, and don't try to get you voted out of this game." huffed Cera.

Littlefoot chuckled lightly, nuzzling his best friend.

" _Last time on Pirate Lagoon, I did get to see Cera on the loved one's visit. She was scared of all the humans and robots wandering around. I couldn't blame her, but that's who she is. She doesn't quite understand the world around her like I do. I hope when she's older, she will understand!" - Littlefoot_

Meanwhile, Zatanna and Batman were talking a stroll down the beach together.

"Well, I won't lie, I wasn't expecting you of all people." remarked Zatanna.

Batman stayed silent, still wearing his outfit, and wrapped up in his cape.

Zatanna giggled, "You can at least say something, Bruce. It's not like anyone here cares if you're Batman or anything."

Batman looked over at her, "...I came for Barbara, not you."

Zatanna chuckled, "Always the spoiled sport, aren't ya? Well, I dunno what happened to her in the pre merge. I wasn't apart of that tribe."

"Maybe she misplayed her hand," replied Batman, quietly, "Perhaps she didn't take my advice before she went out here."

"Well, she still won her season, Bruce," shrugged Zatanna, "So at least she has that to be proud of. A pre merge boot she may be out here, but still a winner in our hearts."

Batman didn't make a comment on that, choosing to remain silent.

" _Going into the season, I knew I had at least someone I could trust in Batgirl. Of course, she get voted out in the pre merge phase of the game, and I had to adapt without her. I think it says quite a bit about my abilities. While not a superhero, I still have the smarts and the brains to make it this far." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, down by the water well, Jordan, Raine, and Dixie were discussing quite a bit about the events at the reward challenge.

"If you didn't see what I did, then you're blind." said Raine, filling up her canteen with water.

"What? That the three Jonetos are working together?" asked Jordan, crossing his arms, "Dude, we've known that since we merged. Tatsuki has those guys wrapped around her finger."

Raine nodded her head, "Absolutely. But you know who else she has? Andrew and Flareon. And if she really doesn't, she's still trying to get their trust."

" _Jordan and Dixie were left out in the dust. They don't get to see their wife or husband, just like I don't get to see my brother. I want to use this as an opportunity to get them to think they maybe they stand better odds with my alliance, rather than a potential alliance of five that will get rid of them." - Raine_

Dixie sighed, "I just can't trust you, Raine. You tried to get me out of this game! Now you wanna come crawling back?"

Raine rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to help you now. Why? Because I don't have a choice, and theoretically, neither should you if you still intend to win the game."

"Why should I help you?" asked Dixie, "I mean, even if we go with you, we're four and five! We're screwed either way Raine!"

"Those five are going to stick together. If you go with them, you will be six and seven," explained Raine, "If you go with Zatanna, Littlefoot, and me, things will change drastically. I'm not saying make a Final 5 alliance. I'm saying you need to change the course of the game."

" _Raine and Zatanna attempted to get me voted out of the game yesterday night! Flareon and Andrew were the ones that saved me from going home! Why should I just abandon them after all they did to help me? At the same time though... gah! I don't know! I just wanna make the right decision!" - Dixie_

"And think of it this way," continued Raine, "There's a new triple idol out there... I believe those five, specifically the three Joneto players, are going to be searching for that idol the morning of Day 42; after tribal council. None of us need it, because we have Littlefoot's idol."

Jordan nodded his head, "You got a point there... and if they unlock the power of that idol, they can definitely change the game in big ways."

Dixie looked up at Jordan, "What are you thinking?"

"I think we should just wait and see who wins immunity. Okay, Raine? Tomorrow can change everything." replied Jordan.

Raine nodded in agreement. Just like with Andrew and Flareon, Dixie and Jordan did not shake hands nor make a solid deal with Raine.

" _I have the hidden immunity idol, so there's a part of me that kinda wants to make a power move. If we go with Raine's group, we're five against five. Depending on who wins immunity, having the purple rock come out could benefit Dixie and I in the long run. But it's a huge risk, so... who knows." - Jordan_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Andrew and Angela were taking a stroll through the forest. Angela was piggy back riding on Andrew's back.

Angela flipped some of her red hair out of the way of her face, smiling, "Andrew, you know what you should do, right now? Do you think there's an idol out there?"

Andrew nodded his head, "Well, Jeff did talk about a new triple idol hidden at camp right now, but..."

Angela giggled, sliding off of Andrew's back. She then grabbed Andrew's hand, "Well come on! You should go get it! Nobody will even realize it!"

" _Angela's a huge superfan of Survivor. After I won Emerald Hill, she was completely hooked on the show. But she never once applied to the show. She said it was doctor's orders, since she's been in and out of the hospital lately. She always comes back with smiles, so she's holding strong." - Andrew_

Angela was a very persistent woman, and usually when she got like this, Andrew gave into her demands like a good husband. Following Angela's lead, Andrew and his wife followed the trail down.

While loved ones were not allowed to dig for idols, but they were allowed to help their Survivors find one. The only other time this happened was in Yoshi Desert, when Mickey's wife stumbled over Josiah's fake immunity idol.

"So it's a triple idol, so you gotta think... well, groups of three, right?" said Angela.

Andrew nodded, "That sounds a bit right, I guess." He looked out to all the trees in front of him. They all looked... quite bland and boring honestly.

" _Since we have no clues, we just have to use our 'idol instincts' and know where to look for idols. But this is the Final Showdown, man, the idols could very well be right under our noses and we won't even find them! But you know what, I'm going to find the idol. Not only for me, but for Angela." - Andrew_

Both Andrew and Angela searched high and low, with Andrew doing most of the digging due to the rules.

Eventually, Andrew noticed a strange group of trees in the distance. Three well grown trees were planted right next to one another. Unlike the others, these trees were extremely close to one another, barely touching one another.

Andrew nodded his head, and ran over to the trees, getting on his knees, and dug holes around the trees.

…

…

…

...and eventually, Andrew found the package containing the triple idol within it. He smiled happily as he pulled it out of the hole, and dusted it off.

"Angela!" called Andrew, "I found it! It was right here!"

Angela came running over and was squealing with excitement when Andrew pulled out the strange looking triple idol from the package.

Andrew quickly read through the note, before laughing, "Jeff was lying! He said at the challenge that there would be no keys in the challenges... but there are. He was trying to throw everyone off the trail to avoid another Bayonetta incident."

Angela hugged him tightly around the shoulders. Andrew got up from the ground, and hugged her back before sharing a romantic kiss with her.

" _This is probably the best day I've ever spent on Survivor. I had my beautiful wife with me, she helped me find one of the most powerful idols in Survivor history, and we worked as a team together. She's been through some rough patches in life, but today, we're here, and we're happy together." - Andrew_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Tatsuki, Flareon, Squall, and Robert all returned from around a corner, and joined up on the black mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Leonhart."

Squall did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor SEGA All Stars, you will be attempting to solve a cross word puzzle. There are 32 words on the puzzle, and these are the names of every single winner that's ever won Survivor out here. Once you find all 32 names, you must solve the mystery word using intersecting letters. First person to get it right wins immunity, safe from the vote. Losers head to tribal council where another winner will take the fall. Let's get started."

Everyone got set up at their cross word stations. The first key for the triple idol was easy to find, because it was already at Andrew's station if he looked hard enough for it.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

– 10 minutes in –

Andrew found 7 words.

Dixie found 9 words.

Flareon found 7 words.

Jordan found 4 words.

Littlefoot found 8 words.

Raine found 8 words.

Robert found 6 words.

Squall found 2 words.

Tatsuki found 10 words.

Zatanna found 4 words.

– 20 minutes in –

Andrew found 13 words.

Dixie found 16 words.

Flareon found 14 words.

Jordan found 10 words.

Littlefoot found 13 words.

Raine found 13 words.

Robert found 13 words.

Squall found 8 words.

Tatsuki found 18 words.

Zatanna found 8 words.

– 30 minutes in –

Andrew found 17 words.

Dixie found 25 words.

Flareon found 16 words.

Jordan found 19 words.

Littlefoot found 19 words.

Raine found 20 words.

Robert found 19 words.

Squall found 12 words.

Tatsuki found 23 words.

Zatanna found 13 words.

– 40 minutes in –

Andrew found 24 words. It was at this point Andrew was able to locate the first key to the triple idol. He felt dumb, however, as the key was tied to the pen used for crossing out words.

Dixie found all 32 words, and she started working on the mystery word.

Flareon found 20 words.

Jordan found 23 words.

Littlefoot found 27 words.

Raine found 27 words.

Robert found 25 words.

Squall found 14 words.

Tatsuki found 31 words.

Zatanna found 19 words.

– 50 minutes in –

Littlefoot, Robert, and Tatsuki all finished finding all 32 words, and started working alongside Dixie trying to find the mystery word. Tatsuki was working really fast as she had a good idea on what the mystery word was, but so was Dixie! Who would finish it first...

…

…

…

...and it was Tatsuki who did it first.

"Jeff! The mystery word is Final Showdown!" called Tatsuki.

Jeff nodded his head, calling victory.

"That's right! TATSUKI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Tatsuki.

"Great job Tatsuki! This was one of the toughest cross words we've ever had on Survivor, but you were able to complete it, and solve the mystery word behind it! You are safe tonight, and are guaranteed a 1 in 9 shot at becoming the two time Sole Survivor! As for the rest of you, after 41 long days, one of you will be voted out. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Champions Day 41

For some players, tonight was going to be a night to think about either playing hard, or playing incredibly hard to ensure safety of their alliance.

Inside the shelter, Tatsuki, Squall, Flareon, Andrew, and Robert were discussing the vote and how to play it tonight.

"So what's the deal tonight?" asked Robert.

Andrew spoke up first, "Well, I feel like tonight, we can get Jordan and Dixie on board to vote however we want. Whether it's Raine or Zatanna... I think we can make it happen."

Tatsuki nodded, "Here's the thing... I don't know if we can risk it. I don't trust them, and they could be playing us. We need to play safe tonight."

" _I've won immunity, so I have nothing to worry about. My alliance on the other hand... we could suffer some hits if we're not careful. Littlefoot has the idol, Dixie and Jordan can't really be trusted. Tonight, I want to make a move that's risky, but a safe play just in case we go to a tiebreaker tonight." - Tatsuki_

"Littlefoot has the idol," explained Tatsuki, continuing to speak, "He's probably going to play it on Raine, as he already tried to do before. We can't vote for Raine tonight. So... if Jordan and Dixie don't vote with us, if we vote Zatanna, she's safe from the rocks. I say we put Littlefoot's name down."

Squall nodded his head, "He's not a threat. But if he doesn't play the idol for whatever reason, he'll go home with it in his pocket if we end up not tying. If we do, it keeps Zatanna, a bigger threat, on the block."

Flareon sighed, "I dunno... I really like Littlefoot, and I think we can get the votes, guys! I trust Dixie and Jordan to vote with us."

"But majority of us don't." reminded Robert.

" _I'm sorry, you're asking me to trust a monkey that turned her back on the one person that had her back in the first place? You know, one of the most innocent players out here? I'm sorry, that's someone that I can't trust. She has to earn it, not be handed it. That's Survivor; don't trust anyone." - Robert_

"And why not just vote for Jordan or Dixie instead?" asked Andrew.

"Because I feel like we need to weaken Raine's alliance. They're three, while Dixie and Jordan could potentially be two. Right now, we just need to lower her numbers any way we can." replied Tatsuki.

"We'll just have to see what happens. I hope things go in our favor, but that's Survivor for you." shrugged Squall.

" _I'm a little nervous walking into tribal council tonight. If we go to rocks tonight, I'm pretty sure I'll be vulnerable. I doubt they'll throw their votes on me, anyway. As long as we hold the numbers by the end of the night, I really don't care what happens tonight. I'm just bringing my things to be safe." - Squall_

After the alliance agreed to vote against Littlefoot, the alliance split off in different directions to prepare for the vote. Andrew and Flareon stayed behind for now. Andrew looked over at Flareon with a smile on his face.

"Flareon, guess what? I found the triple idol. Don't tell anyone, alright?" smiled Andrew, showing her the triple idol out the corner of his pocket, "I have the first key too. There should be one more at the next challenge."

Flareon smiled happily, a little giddy to see the idol, "That's amazing Andrew! Things are already looking up!"

" _I'm so happy that Andrew found the triple idol! That's one of the most powerful idols in the history of Survivor, and I'm... really surprised he was able to find it so quick! I guess those 'idol instincts' come in real handy, huh? Either way, we have some power that I hope we get to use in a few days!" - Flareon_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Raine, Littlefoot, and Zatanna were discussing the vote.

"I hope I got through to Jordan and Dixie," sighed Raine, "I told them we need to stick together and take down the strong group of five, but... who knows what they'll do."

Zatanna nodded, "I think it's going to be hard, though. If we go to rocks, we have four people up for grabs, and they have only three."

"Not if we use the idol," replied Raine, before looking at Littlefoot, "Which I want you to do, tonight. Please. And hey, if they do vote for me tonight, we catch them by surprise."

" _Tonight, we need to work to get Dixie and Jordan's votes, and then break up that alliance of five. Tatsuki's doing a great job leading her alliance, but it's time to break that up and fight back from the bottom. I've always successfully gotten myself out of trouble, and I'll do it once again." - Raine_

"That's fine with me!" smiled Littlefoot, "But who will we vote for tonight?"

"I say we vote for Robert. Robert's useless right now. He's not a physical threat, he's not a social threat. Flareon, Andrew, and Squall would be greater targets to draw rocks compared to Robert." explained Raine.

"You realize by using the idol," explained Zatanna, "If they did vote for you, Raine, then Robert goes home. That's not what we want, you know."

"Better safe then sorry, right?" replied Raine.

Littlefoot nodded his head, "You got that right!"

" _Tonight we will be voting for Robert. I haven't gotten to know Robert a whole lot, but I know he's probably not going home. We're just voting for him to keep him safe from the purple rock. I think... maybe I'll get their votes tonight? Or maybe they'll vote for Raine. We'll have to see!" - Littlefoot_

All three players agreed to vote against Robert, before splitting up to do last minute strategizing.

Hours later, after Dixie and Jordan have been approached by all angles, the newly formed duo was sitting down by the beach, discussing the decision at hand.

Dixie sighed, "I don't like either of these plans! Littlefoot's not a threat, and voting Robert puts our necks at risk! I mean, we could tell them Littlefoot's the target and have him use his idol on him... but then Robert leaves, and I dunno if they'll believe us."

Jordan nodded his head, "Yeah... I dunno. I feel like though... Zatanna, Andrew, Squall... they'll all be thrown into the mix for the purple rock. One of them leaving is far better then Littlefoot or Robert."

" _Tonight, looks like both sides want to play chicken and hope they play off the purple rock. Which may not even happen tonight depending on what Dixie or I do! Dixie doesn't want to, but... I dunno, I have the idol, so I could save myself tonight, and we'll vote for Robert. Still though, is it smart?" - Jordan_

"But then we're on the chopping block, Jordan," sighed Dixie, "Tonight's the night to gain trust, but with which side? Should we trust Andrew, Flareon, and the Jonetos? Or should we try to trust Raine's group again? I much rather work with Andrew and Flareon, but I don't wanna keep Tatsuki for much longer! She's too dangerous!"

"If we vote Littlefoot out, Raine and Zatanna are on their own without an idol," said Jordan, "But then again, so are we. Those five could easily vote our asses off instead because of our physical strength."

Dixie shook her head, confused over the vote, "So it may not even matter what we do tonight? Gosh! Why is this vote of all votes the hardest! It really feels like a lose-lose to me!"

" _I really hate this vote, because there's a good chance that it may not even matter! If we vote Littlefoot off, that's someone who's not even a threat! Jordan and I may still become the next to go! If we vote Robert, we're going to rocks, and we'll both be at risk! So it's a really, really tough decision." - Dixie_

Both players discussed the vote more and more. They then came to an agreement on who to vote for.

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Bayonetta,"

Bayonetta was wearing a gold version of her current outfit.

"Metal Mario,"

Metal Mario looked absolutely nothing different from before.

"Nightwolf,"

Nightwolf was wearing bright red pants, and a white jacket mostly covering his chest. There were no feathers in his headband this time.

"Jiro,"

Jiro was wearing an orange t-shirt, and black slacks.

"Hyde,"

Hyde wore a blue jean jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and a sideways baseball cap.

"And Beat, voted out at the last tribal council."

Beat was wearing an orange t-shirt, black jeans, and green sunglasses. He didn't wear his headphones to this tribal council.

"So at the last tribal council, a lot certainly went down, and the special idol was played, saving Dixie from almost certain elimination. Zatanna, what was it like back at camp after it all went down?" asked Jeff.

"Dixie wasn't happy at all, and she really got into it with Raine over trust and loyalty. Things are not looking good around here, and tonight might just be as crazy as the last one." replied Zatanna.

Raine nodded softly in agreement.

"Littlefoot, have you and Dixie patched things up since the whole idol drama between you two?" asked Jeff.

Littlefoot nodded his head, as did Dixie.

"Absolutely. We may have our differences in terms of alliances now, but it's a game. You have to learn to respect the game, and... that's what I'm going to do." replied Littlefoot.

"Tatsuki, what do you think will happen tonight if things go the way you're expecting?" asked Jeff.

"I think we'll see a lot of surprised faces tonight. The game is only going to get harder from here, and I feel like you need to play hard to get far in this game. I'm just happy to get this necklace around my neck." replied Tatsuki.

Both Robert and Squall nodded their heads.

"Raine, if it's you tonight, would you be surprised?" asked Jeff.

Raine shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I'm one of the biggest threats out here, but at the same time I'm still here. I've survived this far despite being called the biggest threat. That must mean I'm doing something right, correct?" replied Raine.

Both Hyde and Beat rolled their eyes at her.

"Andrew, do you think tonight's vote will impact the rest of the game?" asked Jeff.

Andrew chuckled a little.

"Jeff, you always say that, but I feel like every vote impacts the rest of the game. Things change daily in Survivor, and tonight will be no different."

"Well said, it's time to vote, Leonhart, you're up."

– – –

Jordan's Vote: I'm sorry, but this is my game, my story, and you're not apart of it. (?)

Raine's Vote: You play well under the radar, but as long as your allies are here, you can't win. (Robert)

Tatsuki's Vote: I wish it could be someone else, but this is the safest play right now. Sorry. (Littlefoot)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Littlefoot then got up from his seat. He reached into his bag, and pulled out the Joneto idol. He then walked up to Jeff.

"I'm playing this on Raine tonight," smiled Littlefoot, "This time, I hope, for sure!"

Raine smiled at him. Nobody was that surprised to see that happen.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Raine will not count."

Everyone nodded at his words. On the flip side, Jordan did not stand up to play his idol.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Littlefoot. (He sighed a little, but Raine patted his back, reassuring him.)

…

Littlefoot. Two votes Littlefoot.

…

…

Robert. One vote Robert, two votes Littlefoot. (He raised an eyebrow, confused over seeing his name.)

…

Robert. Tied two votes Robert, two votes Littlefoot.

…

…

Robert. That's three votes Robert, two votes Littlefoot. (He shook his head, before looking over at Raine and her group.)

…

…

Littlefoot. Tied again, three votes Littlefoot, three votes Robert.

…

…

Littlefoot. That's four votes Littlefoot, three votes Robert. (He gulped a little bit. Andrew looked over at Jordan and Dixie.)

…

…

Littlefoot. That's five votes Littlefoot, three votes Robert. Two votes left. (Jordan looked over at Dixie, who looked back.)

…

…

…

Twenty third person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, and the seventh member of our jury, Littlefoot. That's six, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Littlefoot sighed a little bit, gathering his things as he carried his torch over to Jeff, "Oh well, I made it as far as I could and for that, I couldn't be any prouder! Have fun guys!"

"Littlefoot, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Littlefoot smiled at the others, waving goodbye with a hoof, before walking out of the tribal council area with pride.

"One of the most innocent players left the game tonight. He didn't see that coming, and he misplayed an idol. We'll see how tonight's vote impacts the game, but like Andrew said, I'm sure it will in a big way. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Littlefoot's Final Words**

"I'm a little sad to be leaving tonight, but at the same time, it was a fun experience all the same time. I met many great people, made good friends, and in good spirit of the game, I will respect the move they made tonight to vote me off. I will get to watch the rest of the game play out, and it will be exciting!"

VOTE

Littlefoot – Dixie, Tatsuki, Squall, Jordan, Flareon, Robert, and Andrew

Robert – Zatanna, Raine, and Littlefoot

The wiki will be updated earlier than normal today, just be careful of potential spoilers!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Test your might! Are the kombatants ready to fight for their place in the Final 8? Find out next week!**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	22. Episode 21 Not In My Blood

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Dixie tried to defend her actions when it was revealed that her alliance of women turned against her. This is mostly because Dixie still wanted the three women at the end, but Raine and Zatanna didn't agree with her methods. However, a new ally soon turned up for Dixie; Jordan. As Jordan's two closest allies had been voted off, he too was all alone in the game._

 _In order to help his new alliance with Dixie prosper, Jordan attempted to make amends with his old Fasasaga rivals Andrew and Flareon. While Flareon was unwilling to trust Jordan, Andrew was willing to take Jordan's words at value. However, no deal was officially made. Meanwhile, Raine told Zatanna and Littlefoot about an alliance of five she was suspecting; Squall, Tatsuki, Flareon, Robert, and Andrew._

 _At the reward challenge, the castaways were shocked to learn that the triple idol was hidden back at camp for everyone to begin searching for. In the challenge, Tatsuki beat all the rest to win a visit from her loved one. She was then allowed to pick various players to also spend the day with their loved ones. She chose Squall, Flareon, and Robert to join her, while also giving Andrew, Zatanna, and Littlefoot their loved ones at camp._

 _While on reward, Flareon brought up Jordan's proposition to potentially vote against Raine's alliance. However, the loved ones voiced concerns regarding trust, and Tatsuki and Squall agreed with them. They weren't going to make a big move only to have it backfire on them._

 _Back at camp, while Zatanna and Littlefoot enjoyed the company of their loved ones, Andrew and his wife decided to work together in order to find the newly hidden triple idol! While all of this was going on, Raine tried to make new deals with Dixie and Jordan, hoping to turn them against the alliance of five she just discovered. Once again, no real deal was put in place._

 _At the immunity challenge, Tatsuki managed to find all the words in the crossword puzzle, and managed to win her first individual immunity of the season!_

 _Before tribal council, taking Littlefoot's idol into account, the Joneto/Fasasaga alliance agreed to vote for Littlefoot, thinking Raine would get the idol, and if they tie, Littlefoot was less of a threat than the women. Meanwhile, Raine's alliance feared the same thing; a tiebreaker. Voting for Robert, the lesser threat, they hoped to take out a larger threat in Squall, Flareon, or Andrew. This left Dixie and Jordan in the middle, with a lot to think about before tribal council._

 _At tribal council, Littlefoot played his idol for Raine as he was told to do. However, no tie happened as Jordan and Dixie sided with the majority, voted against Littlefoot, and sent him home in a 7-3 vote. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 9: Andrew, Dixie, Flareon, Jordan, Raine, Robert, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna**

 **Jury: Bayonetta, Metal Mario, Nightwolf, Jiro, Hyde, Beat, and Littlefoot**

– – – – –

Champions Day 42

After the last tribal council, it was very clear where every single player stood in terms of the game.

"Well, that sucked." sighed Zatanna, placing her torch next to the shelter.

"It's not over yet. Things can change from here." reminded Raine, who was standing by her side.

" _Littlefoot going home was a huge blunder on their behalf. Perhaps they wanted to avoid the purple rock like we were, but they had the numbers, and if they had the communication, they could have voted for one of us instead. Zatanna and I remain in the game, and we still have a chance to stay." - Raine_

"We were worried about the idol as well as the purple rock," explained Tatsuki, setting her torch with the others, "Turns out, we didn't have to worry about that anyway. At least we came prepared."

"Speak for yourself, Tatsuki," replied Raine, "You have the best seat in the house. You and your team of Jonetos are clearly running the show around here. I hope that second million dollars serves you well."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh?"

" _Raine's not wrong. My alliance does control most aspects of the tribe right now. We're three against three teams of two. We have a social pair, a mental pair, and a physical pair. Right now, Andrew and Flareon have proven the most loyal, and I hope we can continue that into the Final 5." - Tatsuki_

"It's still anyone's game, Raine." frowned Flareon, looking over at her.

Raine shook her head, "Not if you allow Tatsuki to go to the end unchallenged. Trust me."

Squall rolled his eyes, avoiding the conversation, but taking every note that was said into consideration.

" _Raine pointed out that Tatsuki was pretty much walking into the Final 3 unchallenged. Quite honestly, she's not wrong, because Tatsuki has proven to be a very likable player, and a strong player at that. She's my competition going into the Final 3, and I have to find a way to knock her down." - Squall_

A few moments later, Robert was walking away from camp, feeling a little confused at the moment. He didn't say much, however. He just left camp, and went to go do something else.

"Hey, anyone know where Robert ran off to?" asked Dixie, looking around camp for him.

Andrew shook his head, "Nope, not really... I saw him a few minutes ago. He looked a little distressed about something."

"Could be a hearing issue." suggested Squall.

Dixie pondered the situation a little bit more, "Maybe... but it seems very odd that he would just leave camp without telling anyone. Especially with... you know?"

" _Robert's by far one of the sneakiest players around here. He's quiet, he's definitely playing under the radar, but unlike Squall, he has nothing to really stand out in challenges. I think Robert right now has the best chances of finding the triple idol, and I hope to turn the tribe against him soon." - Dixie_

Down by the beach, Raine and Zatanna were discussing the situation at hand, and how they were going to get themselves out of it.

"There's one move we haven't tried yet," explained Zatanna, "And it was a move Hyde and I pulled off back on Selu in order to get rid of Marge; Joneto loyalty."

Raine nodded her head, "You mean like all five members of Joneto working together? We have the numbers to pull it off. It just requires Tatsuki, Robert, and Squall's team work."

" _Back on the Selu tribe, Hyde and I were able to convince Robert and Tatsuki to work with us in order to vote out Marge. It was merely a ploy to avoid their ire and get them to trust us while we plotted against them. Now... I feel like we have to try that again, and hopefully make it work out." - Zatanna_

"Right now, we have two groups we have to focus on," explained Zatanna, "Flareon and Andrew, and Jordan and Dixie. One team is physically strong, one team can win at a jury vote. Depending on what's thrown at us today at the challenge, we'll have our next targets."

"No tribe has ever made it to the Final 5 of this game together. Not once. We could make Survivor history if we pull this off. Question is, are they smart enough to make it happen?" asked Raine.

Zatanna shrugged, "Who knows. It's worth trying anyway, right?"

Raine nodded her head, shaking hands with Zatanna before splitting off with her to do other things.

" _Zatanna and I have been fighting to stay in this game since literally Day 3 of this game. We've made it past some crazy tribal councils, but through it all, we've made it this far, and we're going to continue to go far together. This next vote means everything. Joneto loyalty has to happen, or we're done." - Raine_

– – – – –

Champions Day 42

Tatsuki and Robert were taking a walk through the forest, on their way to collect tree mail.

"So where did you go the morning?" asked Tatsuki, "Dixie was getting a little suspicious of what you were doing."

Robert shook his head, "Nothing suspicious. My hearing aid needed to be patched up. I couldn't hear a damn thing you guys were saying on my right. I had to go to medical to get it patched up."

" _Last night after tribal council, my hearing aid stopped working. I don't know what the hell happened, it just... stopped. I had to go to medical to get it patched up, and now it's working again. That's the price you pay; having to deal with this." (points to his hearing aid) "It ain't fun one bit." - Robert_

"Oh crap, I totally forgot you were partially deaf in that ear," replied Tatsuki, chuckling a little, "You don't talk about it very often, Robert."

Robert shrugged, "Why should I? It would make me look like a jackass constantly talking about how I can't hear in that ear. Especially with a jury vote on the line, right?"

Tatsuki nodded, smiling at him, "And I respect you for it, Robert."

" _Robert doesn't talk a lot about his life. All we really know about him is that he's partially deaf, and hell I even forgot that detail about him! That's actually good, though. Robert doesn't use it as sympathy. It's just part of his life that he has to deal with, and I really respect him for it." - Tatsuki_

"And Dixie thought I was off doing something suspicious? Something's wrong with that monkey, I'm telling you." sighed Robert, shaking his head.

Tatsuki shrugged, "There's a triple idol out there, Robert. The least you could have done is told everyone. But water under the bridge... if Dixie continues with her suspicions, it's going to land her a spot on the jury."

"And it will serve her right." muttered Robert.

" _See, this is why I don't like players like Dixie. They always focus on the damn game! Like, okay, there's a million dollars on the line. She decides to use every detail to her advantage, be it right, or wrong! There's a reason why her alliance turned on her, and it's not because she's a threat." - Robert_

As the duo reached tree mail, someone approached them from behind; Zatanna. She was going to put her plan into action about the Jonetos working together.

"Hey guys," greeted Zatanna, "Do you have time to have a quick chat?"

"Challenge starts in about twenty minutes," replied Robert, reading tree mail, "Make it snappy."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, before making her plea, "If you look at the numbers right now... there's five original Joneto members left in the game. The rest are non-Jonetos. This is our chance to make Survivor history, and go to the end together."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, "Why would it benefit the five of us to work together, though? The last few challenges are definitely mental-based. Which you and Raine are going to outperform in over us any day."

"I mean, would you rather go to the end with Andrew and Flareon?" asked Zatanna, "Two really likable players who haven't pissed off one jury member aside from maybe Bayonetta? Or hell, even Dixie or Jordan? Two players who have proven to be loyal to no one but themselves? Raine and I will have your backs as long as you give us a chance, and that's a promise."

" _Tatsuki and Robert need to see where I'm coming from here. If the five of us work together, not only do we make Survivor history, but we take out players that are dangerous, untrustworthy, or extremely likable! It helps that the last few challenges are mental based, like Tatsuki said, so..." - Zatanna_

"Think about it guys. There's only eight days left in this game. Something tells me the competition is going to start dropping like flies quickly before Day 50. You better think long and hard over what you want to do before then." warned Zatanna.

Both Tatsuki and Robert nodded their heads, watching Zatanna walk off back to camp.

Tatsuki sighed, "It gives us a lot to think about, Robert. We have to come to an agreement before the next vote, that's for sure."

" _I want to trust Raine and Zatanna, I really do. But they're smart players. They could easily be playing us for fools, and once we do become the Final 5 as all Joneto, they dominate in the puzzles! I don't want to lose because I took the wrong people to the end. This next vote is very important." - Tatsuki_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Squall, Flareon, and Andrew were talking about how things have gone in the last 42 days of Survivor.

"What was life like at the Fasasaga tribe?" asked Squall.

Flareon smiled, "It was really a lot of fun! I mean, yeah, you had Bayonetta ruining all the fun, but we had a lot of great people! Batgirl, Isabelle, even Mordin! Like, Mordin can be boring, but when he starts babbling for hours about things he likes, he's really funny!"

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, we made a lot of sacrifices in that time. I still sort of regret the decision to send Batgirl and Isabelle home, but... they had to happen."

"Never say you regret something in this game," warned Squall, "Be proud of the way you got to this point, Andrew. I figured you of all people should know that already."

Andrew nodded confidently with a smile.

" _I still can't believe I'm here on Day 42, honestly. I feel like I should have been voted out a long time ago, but I played the same game as I always have; trust, honesty, integrity, and loyalty. Leading my tribe the whole way. Yeah, I need to be more strategic, but... I feel like I didn't need to be." - Andrew_

"How about you, Squall?" asked Flareon, "How were things on Joneto?"

Squall shook his head, "Awful, honestly. We had the numbers, but the way things happened over there really irritated me. Made me question the integrity of our allies."

"What do you mean?" asked Andrew.

"Well... when we won the chickens, Robert accidentally let them loose," explained Squall, "Tatsuki then decided that it would be a good thing to blame it all on Etna. Robert and the rest of the tribe just went along with it. It's the reason Etna got voted off when she did, even though we didn't really need a reason."

" _I decided to tell Flareon and Andrew about how my alliance treated Etna back when we were still in the Joneto tribe. I felt like they needed to know how cruel they were to Etna. I did go along with it, but I wasn't happy about it. I feel like telling them might get me a few steps closer to first place." - Squall_

Flareon frowned a little bit, "Wow... really? That's really just... that upsets me, Squall. It really does. Etna's a really good person. She's a villain, but she deserves some respect."

Squall nodded, "I only went along with it because I had no power to do my own thing. I'm still only with Tatsuki because she decided to turn her back on what I worked on over at Fasasaga."

Andrew nodded at his words, remembering that Squall, Nightwolf, and Bayonetta ran the show on Fasasaga.

"It's still disgusting. Nobody should be bullied for how they play the game," said Flareon, "Not Etna, not Bayonetta, not even Freddy Fazbear! It saddens me, because Etna finally achieved her goal to win Survivor, and she comes here, and that's the treatment she got..."

" _Squall's story really made me take a harder look at the game Tatsuki's really playing. She's really devious. The way she chose to get Etna out of the game was downright horrible, and it was something that just didn't need to happen! I don't want to associate myself with someone like that..." - Flareon_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Edenia on it.

Jeff chuckled upon seeing many unhappy reactions from the Final 9, "I can assume you all know what this means; Redemption Island is back. Tomorrow night, two people will be voted out, but only one of them will be out of the game, as the duel winner will return like nothing ever happened."

Everyone nodded their heads, not ready for another Redemption Island round, even if it was the final time one such round could occur.

"Here's how it's going to work. Instead of competing for reward, you will be playing for immunity. The winner of immunity will be safe for the first vote. After someone gets voted off, you will compete in another immunity challenge, winner is safe, then the second person is voted off immediately after. Later that night, the two players will battle against eachother, and the loser become the eighth member of the jury. The winner returns to have a 1 in 8 shot at winning this game." continued Jeff.

Everyone nodded their heads, prepared for quite a busy night tomorrow.

"Which means I'm going to have to take immunity back from you, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki did so.

"For today's challenge, from various Survivor seasons, it will be the traditional fire making challenge. You each have your own station, and behind you is a large field of twigs, husk, and more to help you build a strong fire. You only have ten matches. Use all ten, you're out of the game. First person to light a fire high enough to burn through the rope wins immunity. Losers go to tribal tomorrow with a chance of going to Redemption Island. Also, Flareon, Zatanna, you are not allowed to use your powers to win this challenge. It will come down to pure ability to make a fire on your own. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated. The final triple idol key was hidden inside Andrew's fire station. He would have to notice it before it got burned up. Otherwise it would be lost forever.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All nine players raced out into the field to gather as many supplies as they could. Dixie, Raine, Robert, and Tatsuki gathered big loads, while the rest of the players gathered what they needed to start a small fire, and allow it to grow naturally.

Out of the gate, Tatsuki, Dixie, and Raine started up strong fires after building a good set inside their station. Despite not being allowed to use her fire abilities, Flareon was able to use a match quite well. However, Flareon's breath was hot, so while she couldn't breath fire, her breath alone could keep the flames hot. Zatanna on the flipside was burning through matches, as was Squall. Jordan was also having difficulty. Andrew had yet to see the key inside his station. He forgot about searching for the key in this challenge.

Tatsuki's fire burned nice and big, and she kept throwing in more sticks into the fire to keep it going. She was usually the one back at the Joneto camp who started the fire, so this was natural for her. Dixie, Raine, and Flareon were also doing quite well, but their flames weren't as big as Tatsuki's. Squall and Zatanna were on their last few matches, unable to get any fire going.

Eventually, it wasn't enough for either one of them, as their last matches were used up quickly.

"Zatanna's out of matches, as well as Leonhart. Both of them are out of the running for immunity. We're still down to seven players left."

Tatsuki looked unbeatable at this point. Her fire was already going through the rope. Dixie was desperately trying to catch up to Tatsuki, throwing in anything she could to make her fire burn bigger and larger. Raine's fire started to die down little by little, so she had no chance of catching back up.

Jordan's matches eventually ran out as well.

"Jordan's now out of the challenge, used up the rest of his matches. But it looks like this challenge is almost over if Tatsuki or Dixie's fires don't die down!"

Raine's fire burned down all the way, and Flareon's was also losing steam. Both women had to light more matches to keep their flames going, adding more husk and twigs into the pile. Robert came out of nowhere in this challenge to start catching up, playing a slow turtle game in this challenge.

It was at this point, Andrew finally found the key hooked on the side of his fire station. However, with a flame going, Andrew couldn't reach it without burning himself. Choosing to take one for the team, Andrew quickly pulled his hand into the fire station to pull the key out. He burned his hand upon grabbing the key, as it was super hot. He pulled through the pain to shove it into his short pockets. While nobody noticed this happen, Squall happened to catch the entire scene.

But the challenge was over as Jeff said it would be, as someone burned through the rope first.

…

…

…

...and it was Tatsuki who burned through her rope seconds before Dixie did.

"Tatsuki does it! TATSUKI WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Tatsuki.

"Great effort, Tatsuki! Once again, you pull it out on top, and you are once again safe from the vote tomorrow night! As for the rest of you. You certainly have a lot of time to think about this upcoming vote tomorrow. Two people will be leaving, but only one will be out of this game for good. See you all tomorrow night. Also, Andrew, real quick, medical noticed you burned your hand, so stay for a bit and we'll have that checked out."

Andrew nodded, staying behind while the rest of the tribe returned to camp for the night.

– – – – –

Champions Night 42

Andrew wasn't gone for very long. His burns weren't severe enough to take him out of the game, but he did have to wear a wrap around his hand.

But Andrew's burn wasn't the topic of the night, because with a big vote coming tomorrow night, a lot of planning had to go into place. Even at night, strategy was going on before the castaways went to bed.

While Raine, Flareon, Zatanna, and soon Andrew went to bed, everyone else was busy strategizing. Robert, Squall, and Tatsuki were quietly whispering around the fire.

"So... Zatanna approached us this morning," explained Tatsuki, "She wants to make a deal to get all Jonetos to the Final 5. What do you think about it, Squall?"

Squall nodded his head, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea. My only concern is being able to trust Raine or Zatanna. We know Flareon and Andrew are honest players."

" _It was late tonight, and I figured it was the best time to talk with Squall and Robert about teaming up with all Joneto. It's an option we have to consider. Andrew and Flareon are very likable, and if they win their way to the end, none of us have a chance. With Raine and Zatanna, we have a shot." - Tatsuki_

"Raine and Zatanna don't have anywhere to hide anymore," shrugged Robert, "I think it's possible Flareon and Andrew were the ones who saved Dixie in that one vote. They have other options that aren't us."

Tatsuki nodded her head, "Dixie and Jordan have got to go tomorrow night. That's what we need to sell. That way, we have time to choose a pair to work."

Robert nodded his head, "Works for me. Both of them go to the duel, one comes back, that person goes the very next vote."

" _I have no opinion on which pair we go with, but if I had to choose right now, I'd go with Raine and Zatanna. Yeah, they wrote my name down twice, and I'm good pals with Andrew and Flareon, but I feel like there's a chance for me to win this thing if I go to the end with Raine and Zatanna." - Robert_

"Do you think Raine and Zatanna will vote for them tonight?" asked Squall.

Tatsuki nodded her head, "Absolutely. I think that's our best bet. Dixie tonight, and Jordan after as long as he doesn't win immunity before the second vote."

"Alright, let's see what happens in the morning. I need to get some sleep..." replied Squall, letting out a yawn.

" _At the immunity challenge, I noticed Andrew shove something in his pocket after burning himself. At first, I didn't think much of it, but then... why would he burn himself? It looked like he did it intentionally. Then things started to click; maybe Andrew has the triple idol in his pocket." - Squall_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Dixie and Jordan were doing a late night chat by themselves before going to bed.

"Damn, two votes tonight," muttered Jordan, "What are the odds it's going to be the two of us sitting there fighting to stay in this game?"

Dixie shrugged, "That's what I want to try and avoid, and I believe there's something we can do if we wanna stay in this game and maintain control!"

" _Right now, we have a triple idol out there, and it's a huge concern to me. There's one clear trio that could benefit the most from having it; Tatsuki, Robert, and Squall! Honestly, Robert's the sneakiest guy of the three, so... I feel like we need to take a risk, and gather the votes to take him out!" - Dixie_

"Here's what I think we should do," explained Dixie, "We need to rally up the votes, and vote Robert out. He's the one I suspect the most to have the triple idol. Once he's gone, we vote off Tatsuki or Squall after. They will likely beat Robert at the dual, and hopefully flushes the idol out."

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, you have a point. Although I dunno if it'll be convincing enough to get votes against Robert. I feel like it's easier to just say Squall and then Tatsuki."

Dixie shrugged, "Yeah, I agree, but... it's time to make big plays. Besides, nobody's ever going to think about voting Robert out. He's the weakest threat to win this game. That gives him enough power to go out looking for it in the first place. Nobody will suspect him of having it!"

Jordan placed his hands on his hips, "Oh well, we'll see what's happening tomorrow. We need to see what Andrew and Flareon think of it."

Dixie nodded, and soon she and Jordan returned to camp to get some sleep in.

" _I have the hidden immunity idol, and I still intend to keep it to myself. Dixie's proving so far to be a good ally. I question some of her plans, but I feel like she's really trying her best to play a gung-ho game of Survivor. It's all about making big moves, and that's how all of us won Survivor." - Jordan_

– – – – –

Champions Day 43

Soon came the day of tribal council, where by the end of the night, while two people would be voted out, only one would be fully eliminated from the game.

Inside the shelter, Robert, Raine, Zatanna, Squall, and Tatsuki were discussing the vote by themselves.

"So here's what I was thinking," explained Tatsuki, "I think we should go through with the plan to make it all Joneto at the end. With two major social and physical threats on the other side... it just makes sense."

Raine smiled at her, "I'm glad you saw good reason in our plan, Tatsuki. It's pretty much straight shooting from here. The next four votes will be fairly simple."

" _As it turns out, Zatanna's plan worked perfectly, and it looks like the other three Joneto members came to their senses, and agreed to go to the end with us. That's all I could ask for at this point, just a little bit of hope. Once we get to the Final 5, Zatanna and I have to start winning challenges." - Raine_

"It makes the most sense, man," shrugged Robert, "Andrew and Flareon are beloved by the jury, and Dixie and Jordan could win their way to the end. You guys have nowhere left to go, anyway."

Zatanna nodded, "That's pretty much why we wanted all Joneto together. With Jiro and Littlefoot gone, and Dixie defecting, we're pretty much loners. We need your help as much as you need our help."

"And tonight, we'll prove our loyalty by voting out the people you want us to vote out." confirmed Raine.

" _It's a miracle my plan worked. I've been sitting on the sidelines for so long, and I feel like I've done well flying low below the radar. Well, now it's time to score a few points, and make some moves to further my chances of winning this game, especially since Raine herself is quite popular." - Zatanna_

Tatsuki nodded, "Sounds easy enough. We spoke last night, and we agreed that it's just easier if we send Dixie and then Jordan out back to back. They fight at the duel, and whoever comes back is the next to go."

Raine nodded her head in agreement, "Fine by me. Dixie's time is surely at an end, and I hope Jordan defeats her at the duel, since I would much rather deal with him. He's less likely to create a fuss compared to Dixie. I don't want what we've created to fall apart thanks to her."

Squall shrugged, "If it's physical, Jordan will win easily. If it's mental, however, Dixie might stand a chance."

" _With Redemption Island coming up, my alliance has to vote accordingly. Someone's coming back after just being voted out by the rest of us. We're hoping it's Dixie that stays eliminated tonight, because otherwise, she's going to put up a big fight, whereas I think Jordan will continue to lay low." - Squall_

"What happens if Jordan wins immunity?" asked Zatanna.

Tatsuki shrugged, "Then... I guess we vote Andrew out then. Between him and Flareon, I trust him to do a better job at the duel than her. It'll suck, but that's what has to happen."

Robert chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about that. If we're doing the next immunity challenge at tribal council, it's definitely going to be a quiz. Jordan ain't winning that one, man."

Eventually, the new Joneto alliance shook hands and agreed to vote out Dixie and then Jordan.

" _Tonight is going to shape up the rest of this game. Raine and Zatanna's loyalty will be tested tonight, and if everything goes as expected... we're set. Otherwise, they can't be trusted for the life of them. I'm here to win Survivor again, and I don't want some flip flopping players ruining my game." - Robert_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Dixie, Flareon, Jordan, and Andrew were discussing the vote by themselves.

"Tonight's a big vote," explained Dixie, "Big things need to happen tonight, otherwise we're pretty much handing a million dollars over to Tatsuki! Who the hell wants that?"

Jordan nodded, "She's a good player, but the way she's playing now, she's being handed the prize, dude. She has got to be stopped."

" _During the season of Packers, I was convinced Tatsuki's immunity wins were all but flukes. Especially since the competition that season was... weak after Cynthia and America left. But dude, she proved me wrong. Two straight individual immunity wins? She's so dang good at these challenges!" - Jordan_

"Well, whaddya suggest we do tonight?" asked Flareon, interested to hear what they had to say.

Dixie smiled at her, "Well, I'm thinking we should vote for Robert tonight. There's a triple idol out there, and I'm convinced he has it. He would be the one that nobody expects to have it!"

Andrew and Flareon were a little surprised at this idea of Robert having the triple idol. Especially considering both of them knew who really had it.

" _Yesterday, I burned my hand in order to get a little key for this really powerful idol. Now that I've unlocked the triple idol's full potential, the next step is finding the right time to use it. Right now, nobody's suspecting me of having it. Right now, Dixie thinks it's Robert of all people." - Andrew_

Dixie continued to talk, "So I'm thinking we vote for Robert tonight. Hopefully he has no clue about it. Then as long as Tatsuki doesn't win another challenge, she follows him out the door! If she does, we put Squall's name down."

Flareon tilted her head a little bit, "Do you think Raine and Zatanna will vote with us, though?"

"They might. There's still a lot of work to be done, guys," sighed Jordan, "But listen, I'm willing to bury the hatchet and work with you guys. It's a new game now. Whatever happened on Fasasaga is behind me."

" _Jordan and Dixie want to vote Robert out tonight, followed by Tatsuki or Squall. That's betraying our alliance, first of all, and I'm not sure if I really wanna do that! Especially since who knows what Raine or Zatanna wanna do tonight! I don't wanna vote against my alliance if we're the minority!" - Flareon_

Andrew cleared his throat, before smiling at Jordan, "I appreciate that, Jordan. Maybe we'll be able to make something work. Just give us some time to think about it, alright? It's a big night, after all."

Both Dixie and Jordan nodded their heads. Soon the two pairs split off to do last minute strategizing.

" _I'm here to stay, because even though my game's fallen apart, I'm far from being a quitter! Quitting is not in my blood, so I'm going to do whatever it takes to get to Day 50 and hopefully leave with a second million dollars! Right now, we've got to break up the strong Joneto trio over there!" - Dixie_

– – – – –

Champions Day 43

Andrew and Squall were taking a walk along the beach, discussing the upcoming vote tonight.

"So what's happening tonight?" asked Andrew, looking over at Squall.

Squall shrugged, "We have the numbers tonight. We're voting Dixie out, and then Jordan. Let the two physical threats battle eachother, and whoever survives goes next."

" _While we have the numbers, it's not a smart idea to leave Andrew or Flareon hanging. They need to know what's going on instead of surprising them. Also... I feel like this would be a grand opportunity to find out if Andrew does have the triple idol in his possession or not. It's valuable information." - Squall_

Andrew nodded softly, "So Raine and Zatanna are on board to do it? Positive?"

"Absolutely. They have felt burned enough by Dixie to keep her around another day," explained Squall, "She's going home tonight, followed by Jordan. If he happens to win the challenge that follows... we are voting Raine out."

"Alright, sounds good to me, I guess." replied Andrew, feeling just a tad worried about the vote.

" _Squall said that the next two votes were going to be Dixie followed by Jordan. At the back of my mind, I was okay with it... but then it started to hit me. Why would we vote Dixie out after we just helped her stay a few votes ago? But as it turns out, we may not have the votes to save her once again." - Andrew_

Squall nodded his head, before letting out a sigh, "Do you mind if I ask you something strange? Do you have the triple idol?"

Andrew blinked, before giving him an odd look, "Huh...? Where did you come up with that?"

"It just seems odd you would burn your hand grabbing something in your fire station," explained Squall, "And whatever it was you grabbed, you shoved it into your pocket."

Andrew wasn't happy about this whatsoever.

" _Then Squall hits me with a major bomb; that I might have the triple idol. He must have seen me grab the key when he was out of the challenge, so... damn, that really puts me in a bad spot. The best I could do is just... not lie to him. I'm not a good liar, so... I might regret it, but I have to tell him." - Andrew_

Andrew nodded, "Yes... I have the triple idol. Only you and Flareon know about it right now. Just please... keep it a secret. It's better knowing I have it instead of someone not in our alliance."

"Indeed so... thank you for being honest with me, Andrew. Your secret is safe with me as long as you stay loyal." replied Squall, holding out a hand.

Andrew nodded, shaking Squall's hand firmly, before splitting off away from him to go find Flareon.

" _It was sort of a bold face lie. I might tell my alliance about the triple idol, but only if it suits me. Right now, it's going to be my secret to hold close to me until it's time to let it loose. However, with that idol, Andrew has become a very strong player. If he uses it correctly, he could change the game." - Squall_

A few moments later, Andrew and Flareon were sitting along side the shore, speaking about what just happened with Squall.

Flareon shook her head, "That's not a good thing, Andrew. I think you should have lied to him!"

"I'm not a good liar, though. If I tried to lie, he would have seen right through me," sighed Andrew, "And likely it would be us leaving back to back instead of Dixie and Jordan."

" _So now Squall knows what Andrew has in his pocket, and that's not a good sign! Squall's already a quiet player, so maybe he'll keep his mouth shut... but if he's really loyal to Tatsuki and Robert, they'll quickly know what Andrew has! I don't know how we're going to fix this situation..." - Flareon_

Flareon shook her head, "And honestly, voting out Dixie and Jordan? I'm not happy about it. I feel like we need to do something about that, Andrew! They could be our best allies right now!"

Andrew shrugged, "What can we do about it, Flareon? The triple idol only protects three people. One of us will be left in the cold, and that person probably goes home. Guaranteed."

Flareon sighed, nodding her head, "Oh yeah, that's right... this sucks!"

"Just stay close to me, Flareon. We'll fix this mess together, alright?" reassured Andrew, patting Flareon's head, "Tonight, let's just... do what we need to do, alright?"

Flareon nodded her head, smiling at Andrew softly.

" _Survivor usually never goes the way you expect it to go. At one minute, you're on top of the world. The next, you're getting your torch snuffed at tribal council. Two people are leaving tonight, and maybe I just screwed up in telling Squall when I was cornered. We'll see what happens tonight." - Andrew_

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Bayonetta,"

Bayonetta was wearing a dark blue version of her original outfit. Her hair was short, and her butterfly wings were hanging out.

"Metal Mario,"

Metal Mario looked absolutely nothing different from before.

"Nightwolf,"

Nightwolf was wearing bright orange pants, and a black jacket that completely covered his chest. There were feathers in his headband this time.

"Jiro,"

Jiro was wearing a yellow jacket, and white jeans.

"Hyde,"

Hyde wore a black tank top, sunglasses, a backwards facing baseball cap, and saggy blue jeans.

"Beat,"

Beat was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and his original skates from the first game he appeared in. He was wearing his headphones this time.

"And Littlefoot, voted out at the last tribal council."

Littlefoot looked a lot cleaned than he did before, but other then that, looked not much different.

"So I'm sure tonight is probably going to be another night where big moves happen. With Redemption Island on the line, anything is possible tonight. Andrew, what are your thoughts going into this vote?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight is going to determine who's loyal to who, and who's getting played. I don't like the vote I'm making tonight, but it's at that stage where you have to make hard choices." replied Andrew.

Flareon nodded her head in agreement.

"Jordan, there's so much on the line tonight. Sure you might get voted out tonight, but you still have a shot to stay. If tonight is your night, do you go to the jury feeling proud of how you played, or disappointed?" asked Jeff.

"Disappointed. I didn't come this far on Day 43 to lose because of Redemption Island thrown into the mix. It ain't happening, and I'm not going to let it happen." replied Jordan.

Dixie smiled at him. On the jury, both Hyde and Beat gave him a thumbs up.

"Leonhart, how do you go into tonight's vote. With Redemption Island a factor, how careful do you play tonight's vote?" asked Jeff.

"You have to stick to your gut instincts. If your best move is to vote out the two strongest players, then vote out the two strongest players. If it's not, then... do what you think you need to do in order to survive another few days in Survivor." replied Squall.

"Zatanna, not only that, but you gotta wonder what the challenge might be on Redemption Island. It could be endurance, it could be a puzzle! Does that impact the vote you're making?" asked Jeff.

Zatanna shook her head.

"Honestly, if the vote goes my way tonight... I don't think the challenge will impact my decision. It's set in stone at this point, Jeff. Just so long as nothing else comes up last minute." replied Zatanna.

Both Dixie and Jordan looked over at her.

"Raine, how about for you? What are you basing your vote on?" asked Jeff.

Raine shrugged.

"I'm basing my vote on whatever's going to get me to Day 50, Jeff. It doesn't matter who that person is. But they stand in my way, they have got to go." replied Raine.

"Well said, it's time to vote, Leonhart, you're up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: I'm sorry, but it has to be done tonight. I hope things work out on Redemption Island. (?)

Dixie's Vote: I hope my predictions are right, and we manage to flush out that idol! (Robert)

Raine's Vote: Revenge is a sweet deal, really. I hope you've learned a lesson or two. (Dixie)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Robert. (He shook his head.)

…

Dixie. One vote Robert, one vote Dixie.

…

…

Dixie. Two votes Dixie, one vote Robert. (She nodded her head.)

…

Robert. Tied two votes Robert, two votes Dixie.

…

…

Dixie. Three votes Dixie, two votes Robert.

…

…

Dixie. That's four votes Dixie, two votes Robert. (She shook her head, a little upset. She looked over at Andrew and Flareon.)

…

…

…

The latest person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Dixie Kong. That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Dixie rolled her eyes, gathering her things as she brought her torch up to Jeff, "Well, good game I guess. If you don't see me back here tomorrow, kick their butts for me, Jordan!"

"Dixie, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"But you will have a second chance to get back in this game. Grab your torch, and I'll call you back in after the next player is voted out of the game."

Dixie nodded confidently, taking her torch and clambering out of tribal council, awaiting her opponent soon.

"Dixie may be out of the game, but the night is far from over. It's time to get to the next immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Jeff started to hand out colored blocks with the letters T and F written on all sides of the block. He also took Tatsuki's immunity necklace while he did so.

"For tonight's immunity challenge, you will be asked questions based on previous Survivor locations, and every question will be true or false. The person with the most points by the end of five questions wins individual immunity, and cannot be voted out tonight. If there is a tie, we go to sudden death."

Everyone nodded in agreement, ready for the challenge to begin.

"Okay, let's begin. First question; there is a snow village next to the Waterfall Caverns. True or false?"

Andrew, Flareon, Jordan, Raine, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna all said true.

Robert said false.

"Everyone but Robert got that question right. Snowdin is the village residing Waterfall in the underground. Everyone leads with one point except for Robert."

"Next question, the Green Hill Zone is close to where the Aquatic Ruin Zone is located at. True or false?"

Jordan, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna all said true.

Andrew, Flareon, Raine, and Robert all said false.

"Andrew, Flareon, Robert, and Raine got that question right. It's not the Green Hill Zone that's close, it's the Emerald Hill Zone. Raine, Flareon, and Andrew lead with two points, while everyone else has only one point."

"Next question, the edenians of Edenia live to be over 1000 years old. True or false?"

Raine and Tatsuki both said true.

Andrew, Flareon, Jordan, Robert, Squall, and Zatanna all said false.

"This is a true statement. Edenians can live to be over 1000 years old. This includes Jade, Kitana, Sindel, and even Prince Rain himself. Raine leads the pack with three points, Tatsuki, Flareon, and Andrew are at two points. Everyone else has only one point."

"Next question, there are no mushrooms anywhere to be found in the Forest Maze. True or false?"

Andrew, Raine, Squall, Tatsuki, and Zatanna all said true.

Flareon, Jordan, and Robert all said false.

"Correct answer is false. While not as abundant as the Mushroom Hill Zone, Forest Maze has it's fair share of mushrooms. Raine and Flareon are tied at first with three points. Tatsuki, Jordan, Robert, and Andrew have two points. Squall and Zatanna have only one."

"Final question. The biggest island located on Singapore is known as Pulau Ujong. True or false?"

Squall and Tatsuki both said true.

Andrew, Flareon, Jordan, Raine, Robert, and Zatanna all said false.

"This is a true fact. Pulau Ujong is the biggest island located on Singapore, and it was the location used for the triple twist's third tribe that season. Little known fact."

"That means we're heading into a tiebreaker round between Flareon, Raine, and Tatsuki. One of you three ladies will win immunity tonight going into the second vote. The answer will be a number, so I'm going to give you parchment to write your answers on."

Jeff walked over and handed out parchment and a pen to all three women.

"Okay, here's the tiebreaker question; how many votes have been casted this season in total. You may not go over the correct answer. It must be precise or less than enough."

Flareon wrote down 250 votes.

Raine wrote down 195 votes.

Tatsuki wrote down 205 votes.

"The correct answer is 201 total votes casted and counted. Flareon and Tatsuki went over the number, which means Raine wins immunity tonight!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Raine as Jeff passed her the immunity necklace.

"Congratulations Raine, you are safe tonight going into the second vote. You will be safe. As for the rest of you, one of you will be voted off, and battle against Dixie to earn your spot in the Final 8. I'll give you a few minutes to figure things out."

Jordan looked off to the side, wondering how the hell he could get himself out of the mess he's in without needing use of his idol. He wanted to keep it, after all.

"So should we stick to the plan?" asked Raine.

Tatsuki nodded, "Might as well, right? Went well the first time."

Jordan rolled his eyes, speaking up, "If you think voting my ass out is the right plan, you're sadly mistaken. You gotta think about what the challenge might be."

Everyone looked over at Jordan, listening to what he had to say.

"I mean, what if the duel is a mental challenge? I'm not going to win that! Do you really want to have Dixie return to the game? She's more of a threat then I am!" exclaimed Jordan.

"He makes a good point," noted Zatanna, softly, "But... I don't know. We don't know what the challenge is."

"Alright, I'll give you a solid answer," confirmed Jordan, before looking over to the jury, "Bayonetta! Was the last duel endurance between you and Samantha?"

"No addressing the jury, Jordan." scolded Jeff. However, his scolding didn't help, as Bayonetta nodded her head with a delightful smirk.

"See? There you go. I doubt we're getting another endurance duel," explained Jordan, "You gotta think strategically guys. What if it's mental? I'm losing that one!"

"Crap... he's right." muttered Robert.

Tatsuki looked over at the others, "Well... Dixie's certainly the one I would like to see leave this game. If it's mental-based, then..."

"Then the ones who stand a greater chance at beating her are myself or Raine." replied Zatanna, finishing Tatsuki's sentence.

Jordan looked over at Zatanna, "What do you think, then?"

Zatanna was silent for a few minutes. In fact most of the players weren't speaking at this point. Discussion had stopped for the time being.

Then Zatanna spoke back up, "Okay, fine. I have an idea. I'm probably going to regret this, but... vote me out tonight. I'll go to the duel, defeat Dixie, and come back to a whole new game."

Everyone was surprised at Zatanna's offer and request. Raine frowned a little bit. Jordan covered his mouth to avoid a giddy smirk on his face.

"Raine would probably do better, but she won immunity, so I'll take the fall in order to beat Dixie at the duel." said Zatanna, confidently.

"Are you sure about this, Zatanna?" asked Andrew, "I mean, what happens if you lose?"

"Then I'll lose making a huge risk. That's all I want to say," shrugged Zatanna, "Let's get to the vote, now."

Raine sighed, "If that's what you want... you better do us proud, then, Zatanna."

After that, discussion had officially stopped. Jeff then nodded his head.

"Very well, let's get to it. Time to vote, Leonhart, you're up."

– – –

Jordan's Vote: Score one for the boys back home. Dixie, hope you come back. (Zatanna)

Tatsuki's Vote: I'm comfortable about this. If you lose, that makes one less of you to worry about. (Zatanna)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Zatanna. (She nodded her head.)

…

Zatanna. Two votes Zatanna.

…

…

Zatanna. That's three votes Zatanna. (She smiled softly, looking over at Raine, who didn't look happy.)

…

…

Zatanna. That's four votes Zatanna.

…

The latest person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, Zatanna. That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Zatanna nodded her head, "Thank you guys, I promise to do well. Then the game gets back on track. I just hope the risk was worth it." She gave her torch up to Jeff.

"Zatanna, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"But you will have a second chance to get back in this game. Grab your torch, and I'll call you back in just a few more minutes."

Zatanna nodded, waving goodbye to the others as she left the tribal council area.

"Zatanna wanted to make a big move, and with a mental challenge a big possibility, we will see if her making this move pays off in a big way... or sends her straight to the jury. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys." called in Jeff.

Walking back in from the walk of shame, Dixie and Zatanna came in carrying their unlit torches. The jury had already left at this point, so they wouldn't know who the newest member would be quite yet.

"As you can clearly see, Dixie, you now know who you're facing off against in tonight's duel. Any thoughts?" asked Jeff.

Dixie raised an eyebrow, "Wow... I wasn't expecting you of all people, Zatanna. What the heck happened?"

"Blindside. Raine won immunity. Bunch of liars back in camp. I rather not talk about it." lied Zatanna.

Dixie looked a little confused, and wondered if she was lying.

"Alright, let's not waste anymore time. Let's get to the duel tonight; it is indeed a mental challenge; you each have a bunch of cubes. You have to stack four cubes on top of one another in order to win the duel. But there's a catch. There are four colors; red, blue, yellow, green, and four animals; deer, horse, fish, cat. Each of the four sides must have a different animal and color. First person to get the puzzle right, stays alive in this game. Loser becomes the twenty fourth person eliminated from the game and will join the jury as it's eighth member. Let's get started."

" _I wanted to make a bold move, and Jordan called it correctly; it's indeed a mental challenge. I don't want to get too ahead of myself, but I feel like my chances are pretty dang good right now. I just have to go slow and steady, and pay attention to the colors and animals." - Zatanna_

" _I don't believe Zatanna's story for a second. For all I know, they decided to vote her out in order to stop me from coming back into the game! Blindsided? Yeah right. You sure will be blindsided after I beat you in today's duel! She's going down hard!" - Dixie_

Both Zatanna and Dixie got ready for the duel.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Dixie and Zatanna raced out to grab their colored cubes, and started to study them individually. Dixie had a more rushed approach to the challenge, while Zatanna kept calm and collected.

– 10 minutes in... –

Zatanna was preparing herself nice and well for the puzzle. She had a good idea of what colors to use and what animals belonged on each color, and on each side as well.

Dixie was getting a little frustrated, and was only paying attention to one side at a time. As soon as she had a side she liked, she got it ready on the pedestal, and stepped back.

"Please check it!" called Dixie.

Jeff ran over to check Dixie's work. Of course, it wasn't right.

"Only one side is right, Dixie. Gotta keep going!"

Zatanna chuckled lightly, "Ever heard the story of the tortoise and the hare, Dixie?"

Dixie rolled her eyes, glaring at Zatanna, "Oh hush up! I know what I'm doing!"

– 20 minutes in... –

Dixie was still frustrated, so she started another approach; copying Zatanna's work. She took note of Zatanna's slow pace at preparing her colors and animals on each side. So Dixie started taking quick notes, and prepared her stack once more.

Zatanna was quick to notice her, "Cheating? Really? That's how you intend to beat me?"

Dixie shook her head, "I have to win this duel, Zatanna, one way or another! I'm not going to leave this game! I'm here to stay!"

Zatanna ignored her, and continued working on her puzzle. She wasn't satisfied with it, though. She still had to figure out her blues and the deer sides.

Dixie meanwhile was getting closer, but was still rushing to make sure she won the duel.

"Check it now, Jeff!" called Dixie, stepping back.

Jeff ran over to check Dixie's work, but once again, it was wrong.

"Two yellows on this side, and two fish on this side. Still wrong!"

Dixie grumbled a little, still looking at Zatanna's work while rearranging her blocks. Zatanna moved a little to block her vision, but it wasn't enough space to keep Dixie from copying her.

– 30 minutes in... –

Zatanna started to stack her blocks on the pedestal one by one, finding a good pattern for her to work with. Dixie continued to copy her work off of Zatanna, but eventually stopped when she found a great pattern to work with on her stack.

"Thanks for the help, Zatanna," said Dixie, "I wish I still had it in the game, though. I had your back, even if I betrayed Littlefoot."

Zatanna shook her head, "I didn't want to work with a flip flopper like you, anyway. I understand you want to play big, and win big, but that's not how you win Survivor."

"Uhh, please, I've already won this game before. You did too, and how much did you win by?" mocked Dixie.

"Does it matter if I won by only one vote, and you won by only two votes? It's a game Dixie. Each game is played differently." sighed Zatanna, losing a little bit of focus.

Zatanna thought she had a good stack, and stepped back from it, "I'm ready Jeff."

Jeff ran over to check Zatanna's work.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Zatanna... you are WRONG! Two cats on this side!"

Dixie giggled from where she stood, looking over at Zatanna, "Well that helps me out a little bit. Thanks!"

Zatanna grumbled, trying to fix up her stack as Dixie made adjustments to her own.

"Okay, now I'm ready Jeff!" called Dixie.

Jeff ran over to check her work.

…

…

…

…

"For once, Dixie, you are correct! Dixie wins the duel, and will re-enter this game!"

Dixie jumped high into the air, cheering happily over winning the duel. Zatanna sighed, placing her hands down on the table, and looked down, upset that the risk she took was all for nothing.

Zatanna turned over to face her, "Sorry Dixie... good job on your win. I made a risk and it didn't pay off."

"Congratulations Dixie. You fought hard in this duel, and because of that, you are now back in this game. Zatanna, you made a risky move. You were always a calculating player, thinking through every move down to the wire. Unfortunately the game for you is over for good. You can leave the tribal council area, and head on over to the jury."

Zatanna nodded, shaking Dixie's hand as she walked out of the tribal council area. Despite the huge risk she took, Zatanna left with her head held high.

"As for you Dixie, you will return to this game as part of the Final 8," explained Jeff, "You can re-light your torch, and head on back to the Champions camp. Good luck."

"Thank you, Jeff. I'm going to need it." smiled Dixie. She dipped her torch back into the fire, and once it was lit, she clambered out of tribal council, heading back home.

– – – – –

 **Zatanna's Final Words**

"I came into this game promising to make big moves, and show that my win during Singapore was far from a fluke. I think that despite of how horrible tonight turned out to be, I think I proved my worth as a solid winner and player of Survivor. I came to play against the best, and I think I did pretty well."

FIRST VOTE

Dixie – Zatanna, Raine, Tatsuki, Squall, Flareon, Robert, and Andrew

Robert – Dixie and Jordan

SECOND VOTE

Andrew – Zatanna

Zatanna – Raine, Tatsuki, Squall, Jordan, Flareon, Robert, and Andrew

This episode was going to be pretty short if I didn't include the duel already in it, so here you go! Zatanna makes a risky move and it doesn't pay off for her. How will the game go from here? Find out in the next episode!

Also, get ready, because after Episode 22 gets posted next week, APPLICATIONS WILL OPEN for Series 2! Just to prepare you guys for what's to come next week!

Next Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **Back to the boring things now guys. Nothing to see here, as it's just another green shell.**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	23. Episode 22 Secrets Mean Nothing

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After losing Littlefoot, Raine and Zatanna went on the offensive, calling out Tatsuki as the best player. They told everyone that, if she wasn't stopped, she was going to win. Tatsuki ignored them, knowing their threats were meaningless. Raine and Zatanna then planned to get on the good side of Joneto, hoping to make it a Final 5 alliance. During this time, Robert started to have hearing troubles, and his minor disappearance made Dixie paranoid about the triple idol._

 _Robert later told Tatsuki about what was going on, and told him about Dixie's paranoia about the triple idol. A few moments later, Zatanna approached them, and made a deal to go to the end with all Joneto members. She stated that Andrew and Flareon were far too likable, and Jordan and Dixie were too strong. This gave Tatsuki and Robert a lot to think about. Meanwhile, in an attempt to weaken Tatsuki, Squall told Andrew and Flareon about the way she treated Etna pre merge._

 _At the immunity challenge, it was revealed that Redemption Island was in play, and that two people would be voted off. However, only one would win the duel and return to the game. Tatsuki continued her winning streak when she won individual immunity for the second straight time. During the challenge, Andrew burned his hand when grabbing the final key for the triple idol._

 _That night, Tatsuki, Robert, and Squall discussed Zatanna's offer, and they soon realized it made the most sense to go to the end with her and Raine. On the flip side, Dixie told Jordan about a plan to blindside Robert and hopefully flush out the triple idol._

 _Before tribal council, the newly formed Joneto alliance agreed to vote out Dixie and then Jordan immediately after, hoping to eliminate one of the two strongest players that were against them. With five votes, it seemed possible. Meanwhile, Dixie explained her plan to Andrew and Flareon, hoping to get their votes against Robert, and then Tatsuki or Squall in the second vote._

 _However, it seemed like Dixie's plan was all for naught, when Squall told Andrew that the plan was to vote her out, and that they had the numbers to make it happen. Squall also asked Andrew if he had the triple idol, as he noticed him grab the key during the challenge. Andrew, feeling cornered, told Squall about the idol. Andrew and Flareon were then stuck on their decision, and wondered if telling Squall was the right move or not._

 _At tribal council, Andrew and Flareon decided to vote against Dixie Kong, sending her out of the game in a 7-2 vote._

 _Following Dixie's elimination, there was another immunity challenge. It came down to Flareon, Raine, and Tatsuki, but Raine came out on top to win individual immunity._

 _Hoping to not play his hidden immunity idol, Jordan pleaded to the rest of the tribe that if they wanted Dixie gone, they had to vote someone out who was smart enough to beat her at a mental challenge._

 _Realizing he might be right, Zatanna offered to make a huge gambit, and ask to be voted off in order to beat Dixie. In the end, Zatanna's wish was granted, and she was voted out in a 7-1 decision._

 _At the Redemption Island duel, Dixie and Zatanna squared off in a mental challenge as Jordan predicted. Despite Zatanna's approach to the challenge, Dixie ended up cheating at the challenge, and managed to steal the win right from under her nose to stay in the game! With Zatanna out of the game, will the Joneto alliance be as strong without her? And who will Dixie and Jordan trust now? 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 8: Andrew, Dixie, Flareon, Jordan, Raine, Robert, Squall, and Tatsuki**

 **Jury: Bayonetta, Metal Mario, Nightwolf, Jiro, Hyde, Beat, Littlefoot, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Champions Day 44

The seven remaining players returned to camp, and nobody really had anything to say after the last vote.

Raine was still upset over having to vote off her closest ally. She could only hope that Zatanna could win the duel and defeat Dixie.

" _Last night was a stupid move, honestly. Jordan should have been voted off instead of Zatanna. Mental challenge or not, it didn't matter. It was a last minute decision that I regretted ever making or agreeing with. If Zatanna's out of this game, I'm pretty much left alone in this game, and that's scary." - Raine_

"Well... let's see what happens in the next few hours." noted Andrew, clapping his hands together.

Robert nodded, "Yeah. Worst case scenario Dixie walks back into camp. Then we got two bozos to still deal with."

Jordan laughed a little bit, "Oh Robert, you don't really think that will happen, will you? Dixie's lost. You guys voted off one of the smartest ladies here in Zatanna. Of course she'll beat her."

" _Oh my God, last night was just... it was a blindside, no doubt. I had to find a way to stay in the game, and I can't believe I pulled it off. Zatanna was voted off, and hopefully, by the hair on her chin, Dixie makes it out of that duel alive and back in this game. Better yet... I still have the hidden idol!" - Jordan_

"Well, you saved yourself a few days at the very least. I would say you fought well, Jordan." smiled Tatsuki.

Squall nodded his head, "Indeed. I never would have predicted that you of all people would have done that. You never gave up."

"Had to, man," chuckled Jordan, "When Dixie left, I had nothing. Nothing! I had to do something, anything to stay in this game!"

"Certainly says you're here to play." replied Squall, leaning against the shelter wall.

" _Right now, I have a lot of power right now. Jordan may be alone in this game. And if he remains as such, we need to make a power move. Andrew has the triple idol, and only Flareon and I know about it. I promised him I would keep it a secret, but... in Survivor, secrets mean nothing, in the end." - Squall_

A few moments later, footsteps were heard in the distance. Flareon turned around when she heard them, "Oh! Oh! I think I hear someone coming! Who is it?"

Everyone turned to see what Flareon was talking about. Without any shame, Dixie came clambering into camp carrying her torch.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry if I ruined your little plan." chuckled Dixie, nervously. She really felt the tension, as she had an idea of what the plan was, as hinted to her by Zatanna.

Andrew, Jordan, and Flareon were really the only ones who showed any sort of kindness towards Dixie. Andrew walked towards her and shook her hand, "Well, congratulations Dixie! Glad you could make it back, huh?"

" _I really didn't feel all that welcome walking back into camp. None of the Joneto members looked at me, and Andrew and Flareon acted incredibly fake welcoming me back into camp. Like, seriously, I know you wanted me out of the game. It's too late for apologies this late into the game, dude!" - Dixie_

Jordan had a big smile on his face, walking over to Dixie, and high fiving her, "Well done! How did you beat Zatanna of all people?"

"I sort of had to cheat, but hey, winners keepers I say! I'm not here to play by the rules. I have to do whatever it takes the second time around to win this game!" declared Dixie, proudly.

Raine sighed, muttering under her breath, "Good luck with that..." Nobody heard her aside from the other Joneto members.

Tatsuki shook her head, sighing a little, "Well... we're just going to have to work hard to stop her again."

" _Dixie walks back into camp, and just starts to gloat about her victory. More than what was necessary for a duel victory. She knows she's the next to go, and quite honestly, she's going to be tough to defeat. That means I'm going to have to give it my all in the immunity challenge if we want her out." - Tatsuki_

After the festivities died down with Dixie's return, she and Jordan walked down to the beach to discuss what needed to happen in the last few days.

"Dude, I did everything I could to stay in this game. Sending Zatanna out of this game was all me," smirked Jordan, "I suggested it could be a mental challenge, Zatanna asked to be voted out... and she got cocky at the end."

Dixie giggled in a giddy manner, "Oh my gosh, that's amazing! I'd knew you'd pull through for me, Jordan! Yahoo! This gives us a lot of power now!"

"Better yet, I suppose it's time I showed you a little secret." continued Jordan, pulling out his hidden immunity idol from the Selu tribe, found just after the merge.

" _Aligning with Jordan was the pinnacle of my game. He puts in a lot of effort to save my butt from going home in the Redemption Island duel, and better yet, Zatanna's gone! Right now, he's the only one I trust, and everyone else is just garbage to me as far as I'm concerned. It's time to take it out!" - Dixie_

Dixie cheered quietly, and high fived Jordan, "Awesome! I'm so glad you have that thing... but what do you think we do now, huh?"

"Honestly... I say we just wing it from here on out," explained Jordan, "Nobody has our backs. Not the Jonetos, not Andrew or Flareon... we're loners. One of us has to win immunity every single time. That way, we have an idol for the other player if we need one."

Dixie nodded her head, "Yeah... no kidding. Gah, I don't know what's going through Andrew and Flareon's heads. They bothered to save me five days ago, but they just leave me in the dust now? It's really two faced of them."

Jordan nodded, "Exactly. We weren't winning against those two anyway. It was Robert really we needed to keep. Nobody's going to vote for Robert. He's floated this entire game with Tatsuki and Squall. If it's us three in the end, one of us wins, guaranteed."

"You mean YOU win this game, if it's us three in the end." reminded Dixie, looking up at Jordan.

Jordan chuckled a little, "Well, if you say so. But it's still anybody's game. Who cares if you came back from Redemption Island. You're a fighter, man. The jury's gotta respect that!"

Dixie smiled, and high fived Jordan, ready to put the next few days into action.

" _Honestly, there's three main threats right now; Andrew, Tatsuki, and Raine. Those three have got to go quickly, otherwise one of them is winning this game hands down. For Dixie and I, we just need to win immunity, and keep track of the numbers, and go where they go. We can't afford to lose now." - Jordan_

– – – – –

Champions Day 44

In the waters of the Green Hill Zone, Tatsuki and Raine were out for the swim together. They were talking about the last couple of days together.

"You know, it's very odd," chuckled Tatsuki, "We're on the same side now. Never thought I would see the day. But hey, it's working out for the most part."

Raine nodded her head, "We just lost Zatanna. It may not be a win, but it's not a loss either. As long as all four Joneto members stay in this game, we can't lose."

" _From Day 1, I didn't trust Tatsuki. On Day 44, you can clearly see we're on the same side now. That's how Survivor can change. Things just work out in mysterious ways. Right now, I can safely say the path to the finals is in sight, because Dixie and Jordan don't have the immunity idol on them." - Raine_

"Dixie's the next to go as long as she doesn't win immunity," continued Raine, "But if she wins, is Jordan the next to go? It's not like they have the idol or anything."

Tatsuki nodded her head, "As of right now, yeah I'd say so. If Jordan had the idol, he wouldn't of wasted his time fighting to stay in this game. I think we're in great shape."

Raine smiled, "Indeed. It's quite odd though... no mention of the triple idol whatsoever. Do you think someone might have it? Like Andrew, maybe?"

Tatsuki shook her head, "No... not that I've heard. I don't think I've seen Andrew or even Flareon for that matter taking a walk in the woods by themselves. I think the triple idol hasn't been found yet."

"Never say never..." warned Raine, giving a stern look to Tatsuki.

" _Right now, there's two pairs in our path to the Final 4; Jordan and Dixie, and Andrew and Flareon. We have a really strong physical pair, and a strong social pair. As challenges are far more important, we need to get Dixie and Jordan out of here as quickly as possible. Then the Final 4 is ours." - Tatsuki_

Tatsuki looked over at Raine, "Are you sure you're comfortable with this? I mean, if you make it to Final 4 with us, you're pretty much in a do or die situation."

Raine nodded her head, "Yes, and I understand that completely. However, I don't trust anyone else in this game. You, Squall, and Robert have each proven me that I can trust you. The rest... well, not so much. They're either too likable, or too threatening."

"Well, I appreciate that, Raine. Let's make history happen then. Final 4 Joneto?" smirked Tatsuki, offering her hand over to Raine.

Raine smiled, shaking her hand firmly, "Of course. Final 4 Joneto."

" _I have no shame in going to the Final 4 with a solid trio. In fact, it's not even over for me should I inevitably lose the final immunity challenge. Who knows what's going on in Robert or Squall's minds. Behind their quiet nature could be a need to vote out Tatsuki, for she is clearly the winner." - Raine_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Squall, Andrew, and Robert were eating a quick brunch meal of rice and beans before the reward challenge took place.

Robert took another bite out of his meal, before shaking his head, "I think Raine burnt the beans again. Crunchy, no flavor. Blech!"

Andrew chuckled softly, "I still can't believe you let her cook you guys any sort of meal. That's clearly not her forte."

"Well when she gets persistent enough, you just have to let her take the heat for overcooked beans." replied Robert.

" _Day 44... damn has it really been that long? I do give credit to my allies for helping me get this far. Yeah, I know I didn't play the best game, but you know what happens when you open your big mouth? You end up like Bayonetta, or Hyde, or Beat... or Zatanna! You need to play calm and cool." - Robert_

Andrew nodded his head a little. He then turned to look over at Squall, "So... what's the plan now? Dixie and Jordan are the next two out, right? What about Raine?"

"Raine has no one on her side now," explained Squall, "She's a lone wolf. She can be dealt with much later on. Right now, we need to split Jordan and Dixie up."

"I suppose that makes sense," replied Andrew, nodding his head, "But I feel like this is our grand opportunity to take Raine out. You know how dangerous she could be..."

" _I have high amounts of respect towards Raine. She plays this game hard, and fights to stay in it at every opportunity. Because of that, she needs to be taken out of this game before we make it to the jury phase. She's going to kick our butts there, because her team is on the jury! She has the win!" - Andrew_

"I just feel like with her team on the jury, nobody can win against her." warned Andrew, switching his glances between Squall and Robert.

"There's a lot of people here you could say that about, Andrew," reminded Squall, "Raine just happens to be one of those examples."

"Besides, Raine can't win anything," shrugged Robert, "Even puzzle challenges have a physical portion getting to the puzzle. Notice how even with her puzzle skills she still hasn't won a single individual immunity challenge? Ones that didn't involve sitting back and answering questions?"

"Dixie's also the biggest threat that can take Tatsuki down. As Tatsuki's one of our allies, it's important to keep someone like her away from winning too many challenges." said Squall.

Andrew nodded softly, "Alright, I see what you're saying. Okay, well, I just wanted to give my opinion. No big deal."

Both Squall and Robert nodded their heads.

" _Andrew's getting a little paranoid, from the looks of things. He makes a lot of solid points, but he neglects the fact that he himself is one of those major social threats that will take the win over a lot of us. Dixie's our next target. But if she manages to win immunity, it's time to make a move." - Squall_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Koopa Beach on it.

"Well guys, after a long while of many random twists," explained Jeff, "It's time for a small break. Box of Twists is almost over, but with this twist, you do have a nice freebie. Nothing happening this week!"

Everyone nodded their heads, happy about a calm week.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Green Hill, you're going to be divided into two teams of four. You will have to compete in three legs. On Leg 1, one player will walk across the water on circular platforms, dive off the last platform, retrieve a flag. Hand the flag to the next guy. That person will run Leg 2, which involves you untying three different bags, one of which holds a flag. Carry both flags with you to the last two members, moving onto Leg 3. All three of you will paddle a boat with several holes in it. Two people should row, and the other one should bail out water. First group back to the shore, wins reward."

"For your reward, all four of you will be taken to the Starlight Zone Hotel, which was also the final reward location for Survivor Green Hill. You will get a shower, a clean bed, dinner, breakfast, and massages. Should be a great reward for the winners. Let's pick teams, and get started."

Team A

Leg 1: Dixie

Leg 2: Tatsuki

Leg 3: Robert and Squall

Team B

Leg 1: Andrew

Leg 2: Jordan

Leg 3: Flareon and Raine

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Dixie and Andrew raced out onto the floating platforms. Dixie's nimbler form made it easier for her to maneuver the platforms, while Andrew was not well balanced, and fell into the water a few times. Dixie dove into the water on the last platform, and nabbed the flag that she needed to.

Passing the flag off to Tatsuki, Tatsuki immediately dove into the water to begin untying three different bags. This was a long process for her, but since Andrew was still slowing Team B down with his poor balance, Tatsuki wasn't in any sort of rush. Once Tatsuki collected the third bag underwater, she swam back up, and untied each bag to find the flag. Once she had the second flag, she got into the boat with Robert and Squall.

For Team A, Squall and Tatsuki rowed the boat, while Robert bailed out water. This wasn't the best choice, as Robert was really slow with keeping track of each hole, as well as bailing out enough water. As a result, they were going slow towards the shore. This gave Andrew enough time to learn from his mistakes, and crossed each floating platform. He dove into the water, and collected the first flag for Team B.

Passing the flag off to Jordan, Jordan did a cannonball into the water, swimming after the three tied bags underwater. Flareon and Raine cheered from the boat, both of them aware that if not for their water weakness or aquaphobia, they would probably be in the lead over Team A. Despite this, Robert's slow work ethic in the boat gave Jordan just enough time to collect all three bags, find the flag, and rush into the boat with Raine and Flareon.

With Raine and Flareon rowing the boat for Team B, and Jordan bailing out water, they tried to catch up with the far ahead Team A. Squall and Tatsuki had strong team work with the rowing, and with Robert's weak bailing performance...

…

…

…

...it didn't hold them back enough. Eventually, Team A's boat arrived at shore, and passed the finish line.

"IT'S OVER! LEONHART, TATSUKI, ROBERT, AND DIXIE WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"Wow, seems like everytime we have a reward, there's Tatsuki once again showing what she's made of! All four of you will enjoy a great night at the Starlight Zone Hotel. You guys can head on in that very direction. Andrew, Raine, Jordan, Flareon? Got nothing for you, head on back to camp. See you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 44

The four reward winners arrived at the Starlight Zone Hotel, amazed at it's very beauty and awesome design.

"Wow, this is the life of many lucky peeps, huh?" chuckled Robert, looking all around him.

"You've gotta be wealthy to stay at this hotel," replied Tatsuki, "And lucky for us, we're VIPs."

" _I never really saw myself as a huge competitor in these challenges, but here I am, managing to win my fourth reward in a row. I guess all that training back home really paid off in a way, and I really don't want to stop anytime soon. I'm not even worried about having a target on my back." - Tatsuki_

Squall got the key to their room from the receptionist, and turned to face the others, "First things first, we need showers. I honestly smell worse then Zell, and that's not something I want him to gloat about when I get back home."

So the rest of the team agreed with Squall's suggestion, and one by one, all four players took showers individually. Luckily, they had enough stalls for each of them.

" _What we needed was a break from the game. For me, it feels good to win this reward with my main alliance. Despite all the... plans I had backfire on me from Fasasaga, I can't honestly say that I'm disappointed with how my game truly ended up going. Maybe it was better off this way." - Squall_

Dixie was the first player to be done with her shower. She walked back down to the main room of the hotel, just wrapped up in a towel, and carrying her bag. She walked into the dining area, and saw something that caught her attention.

"Ohhh, bananas!" smiled Dixie, her eyes landing upon three bunches of ripe bananas.

She walked a little closer, and realized she was all alone. None of the cooks were in the kitchen, the receptionist wasn't looking, and her tribe mates were still upstairs showering.

" _This next immunity challenge is important. I notice three bunches of bananas in the dining area, alongside tons and tons of other fruits and veggies. Bananas are full of nutritional value, and high energy. I'm going to need that extra energy if I'm going to win this next challenge, so..." - Dixie_

Dixie shrugged her shoulders, before opening up her bag, and stuffing the bunches of bananas in her bag. She zipped it back up, and rushed back upstairs with an innocent smile on her face.

" _You need to use every advantage given to you, and if you don't, you're a fool. Nobody's going to notice the bananas missing, and if they do... oh well. It's a game, and I don't trust anyone left in it except for Jordan. They're all gunning for me, and I'm gunning for all of them. It's totally game on!" - Dixie_

About an hour later, Robert, Tatsuki, and Squall walked downstairs, each of them wearing white robes. Dixie didn't join them for reasons she refused to give out.

"Guess she's still upset over the last tribal council, huh?" wondered Tatsuki.

Robert shook his head, "Forget about her. If she wants to isolate herself after winning a great reward, let her. I mean, she's going home next anyway. Her or Jordan at any rate."

" _We win a great reward, everything's awesome and amazing... and Dixie just wants to continue being a debbie downer. I mean, okay, I get it, we voted you out, and we're all against you. But come on, there's no harm in showing your face for some friendly interaction, is there? She's a real stinker." - Robert_

"I wanted to ask about that," said Squall, watching as their plates full of chicken, salad, and macaroni and cheese were brought to them by the cooks, "If Dixie does win immunity... should we still vote Jordan off?"

Tatsuki nodded her head, digging into her macaroni and cheese, "I mean, that seems about right. What were you thinking, Squall?"

"Jordan doesn't seem to be that dangerous of a threat. Sure, he's done well getting this far," explained Squall, "But... you don't think Andrew's just as dangerous?"

"Well... yeah, you make a good point. I just feel like we're better off eliminating a stronger duo, you know what I mean?" replied Tatsuki.

" _Squall makes a good point about Andrew. At the same time though, you need to think about challenges, and who serves a better purpose to our game. Andrew is loyal, and he's not too good at the challenges. Jordan isn't loyal, and is a major wild card next to Dixie. They can't be trusted." - Tatsuki_

"What about the triple idol?" asked Squall, using a knife to cut into his chicken breast.

Tatsuki looked over at Robert for a moment, before looking back at Squall, "That's... a concern Raine brought up. I don't think it means anything, though. I never see Andrew or even Flareon go into the forest for long periods of time. As far as I know, the triple idol is still out there. Or maybe Dixie or Jordan have it."

"Jordan has all night tonight to look for it, after all." reminded Robert.

Squall nodded softly, beginning to eat his chicken, "I guess we'll just have to find out, huh?"

" _Knowing who really does have the triple idol gives me a little bit of power. I hold Andrew's fate in my hands by a small thread. Should Dixie not win immunity tomorrow, Andrew's secret is safe with me. But if she does win, I have no remorse in revealing Andrew's secret. It's time to play the game." - Squall_

– – – – –

Champions Day 44

Deep in the forest, Andrew and Jordan were at the water well, filling up water canteens while discussing the game.

"Would you agree with me if I told you that Raine is probably the biggest threat left in the game?" asked Andrew, looking up at him.

Jordan shrugged, "I mean... she's one of them. But honestly, I see Tatsuki as a bigger threat. That's her fourth reward win, bro. That's six total wins including her two individual immunities. That's impressive!"

" _I feel like I'm going to have to go to work if I want to get Raine out of this game. I feel like Raine is an open target right now. She has no allies, and if we ignore her long enough, she's going to the end a third straight time, and she'll win. While Dixie is stronger, she stands no shot at winning." - Andrew_

Andrew nodded his head, "Yeah, I get that. I just feel like it will be easier to tag votes onto Raine at this point over Tatsuki."

Jordan rolled his eyes, "Uhh, yeah, no #%#%, Andrew. She has Squall and Robert kissing her ass. That's a guaranteed trio right there! That has to be broken up."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Do you trust Raine enough to vote Tatsuki out and not tell her?" asked Andrew, crossing his arms.

Jordan shrugged, choosing not to answer that question, as he really didn't know the answer.

" _I wanted to give Andrew a chance to be my ally, but he blew it when he and Flareon turned against me by voting off Dixie. Now that she's back, I have no reason to be loyal to him again. He blew it, she blew it, and you know what, I think it's about time we put them in their place for once." - Jordan_

Jordan shook his head, before replying, "Just hear me out, Andrew. Raine is one of the threats, but she's not the only threat. Tatsuki is just as dangerous, and Raine said it best; she's going to win this game if we don't do anything about it."

"But if we vote Raine out, then we have a solid four," explained Andrew, "You, me, Flareon, and Dixie. Tatsuki, Robert, and Squall will be on the bottom. Think about that."

"Well... not gonna argue with you on that point." replied Jordan, nodding his head.

" _There's no way I want to go to the end with Andrew and Flareon! Are you serious? That's just the same as quitting this game on Day 49! Which I'm not doing! These two are the two biggest social threats in the entire game, and if they make it to the end, they are winning, hands down!" - Jordan_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Raine and Flareon were relaxing in the shelter, just discussing normal things in life.

"Well, that's something new I didn't know about you," smiled Flareon, "That you don't like water. Well, I'm not that different from you, then."

Raine shrugged her shoulders, "You were fine with water until you evolved, though. I've been afraid of water since I was a little girl."

" _When I was a little girl, I fell out of a ship into the ocean. I was fearful for my life, and even though I was rescued by my parents, it left a negative impression on my life. On Survivor, I know there's water everywhere... and I've been sucking it up.. but I just can't get into it again. It's too horrifying." - Raine_

"Well, you did well on the boat today!" smiled Flareon.

Raine nodded, "Well, that was because I wasn't swimming in the water. If I was in the water, I would freeze up, and freak out. Probably get sick as well..."

Flareon smiled at her, "Well... I'm glad you're still pushing through... what is it now... 122 days of Survivor? That's amazing, Raine! You gotta be proud of that!"

" _I've always liked the water as an Eevee. It was fun splashing around and enjoying myself! Now that I'm a fire type, water isn't... as fun as it used to be. I mean, I can still swim in it, but I'm a pretty slow swimmer. I can't even use my new fire moves in water... obviously! But it's just an example!" - Flareon_

Raine nodded her head, "Yeah... I suppose you're right. My closest ally might be gone, but I feel like I have good friends in you all. I've even been bonding close with Tatsuki, despite being at odds with her for most of the game... until now, of course."

"Why's that?" asked Flareon, a little curious.

"It's just our interests align now. Dixie and Jordan can't be trusted, and we both agree that it's best for the rest of us that they go home. Because of that, we've been spending more social time together, because we're not at odds like we used to." replied Raine.

Flareon nodded her head, before something came to mind about what Raine just said.

" _Raine might have just slipped about something I've been worried about lately. She and Tatsuki have been growing closer, and... that's kind of scary. Tatsuki's a really strong player, and with her trio alliance, she holds a lot of power within the tribe. Andrew and I might be in trouble soon." - Flareon_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Tatsuki, Dixie, Squall, and Robert all returned from around a corner, and joined up on the black mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Raine."

Raine did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Blood vs. Water, you will start out on a platform in the middle of the ocean. On my go, you will guide a buoy along a rope and maneuver it through this obstacle course. Once at shore, you will untie a bag of puzzle pieces, which will make out a word phrase. First player to finish the puzzle and guess the phrase, wins immunity, safe for another two days. Losers go to tribal council, another player leaves the game after 45 days. Let's get started."

Everyone nodded, determined to win. Because this was a water challenge, Raine chose not to participate in it, due to her aquaphobia.

"Raine's aquaphobia has prevented her from competing in this immunity challenge. That means, she has no shot at winning immunity, and it's down to one of you remaining seven. Survivors ready? GO!"

All seven players dove into the water, and started to maneuver their buoys through the ropes. They swam around hurdles, loops, and tons of underwater obstacles. Jordan, Dixie, and Tatsuki currently had the lead, being the most physical fit of the seven competing in the challenge.

Squall was hanging back in this immunity challenge, choosing not to appear anymore of a threat as he was turning out to be. Flareon was just struggling due to being a fire type. While she wasn't in any harm, she was just not in any shape to win this challenge. Robert and Andrew were doing their best to keep up with the others, but eventually Dixie and Jordan were overtaking the pack, holding their breath for longer periods of time, whereas Tatsuki stopped a few times to catch her breath.

While Squall was making more progress than Flareon was, he still was far behind most of the pack. Andrew and Tatsuki were half way through the course, catching up to the likes of Jordan and Dixie, who were close to reaching shore and the bag of puzzle pieces.

Eventually, Dixie and Jordan made it to the shore, and untied their bags of puzzle pieces. Both of them raced up to their stations, and started to guess what the mystery phrase could be. Out in the waters, Robert was making ground on his own, being a little slow in the beginning, but catching up to Tatsuki and Andrew.

Eventually, Tatsuki, Andrew, and even Robert made their way to the shore, untying their bags of puzzle pieces. Everyone was now out of the water except for Flareon and Squall, who were still struggling or throwing the challenge. Dixie noticed a few of the letters, and soon her eyes sparkled a little bit. She realized what the phrase could be, and started making more progress.

Jordan slowed down in the puzzle section, not that great with puzzles to begin with. This gave the likes of Tatsuki and Robert to make more and more progress. Both of them had a chance to surpass Dixie in the puzzle making and complete it before she did.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Dixie placed in the final piece and stepped back a bit, shouting out the phrase, "You've gotta dig deep Jeff! I did it once again!"

Jeff chuckled, and ran over to Dixie's station.

"And dig deep she did! DIXIE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dixie.

"Great job, Dixie Kong! Just like in Blood vs. Water, you managed to dig deep in order to win individual immunity! It was the same challenge you won, and it was the very challenge that stopped the winning streak of the great Will Rose. Well done, you're not going home tonight! As for the rest of you, after 45 long days, someone is going home and becoming the ninth jury member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Champions Day 45

With a lot on the line tonight, many players were left wondering what the best play would be going into tonight's vote.

Deep in the forest, Dixie and Jordan were discussing the vote by themselves, while enjoying Dixie's stolen stash of bananas.

"Dude, I can't believe you stashed these things!" chuckled Jordan, eating one of the bananas, "Not only that, but ate a whole bunch of bananas the night before."

"It's do or die out there, Jordan, and being a member of the DK Krew, I can handle eating a ton of bananas." giggled Dixie, plopping one more banana down her mouth.

" _Oh my God, I managed to pull out a victory, and I'm glad I did, because that's what needed to happen. One of us needed to win immunity so that the other person could just use the hidden immunity idol in the event things aren't looking in our favor. This day just keeps getting better, dude!" - Dixie_

"What's the news been like? I haven't talked any strategy since I left for reward," continued Dixie, looking over at Jordan, "I avoided those three like the plague during reward."

Jordan nodded his head, "Well... Andrew wants to take out Raine. He thinks by voting Raine out, we can go to the Final 4 together. But like... come on, man. We can't win against you! I told him we would be better off voting Tatsuki out but... doubt he cares about my suggestion."

"Tatsuki would be the right person to vote off! Once she's gone, we might be able to pull in Robert on our side, and that's who we need to take to the end if either one of us wants to win this game." replied Dixie, nodding her head.

"But like I said, we gotta wing it, and play where the numbers go. That way, we have some leverage once our idol is gone. Vote Raine tonight unless something comes up. I'll play the idol if I have to." replied Jordan.

Dixie nodded her head, fist bumping Jordan.

" _Raine's one of the biggest threats left in this game, but she ain't the only one. Tatsuki's a beast in the challenges, man. She's won a grand total of six challenges since we merged. Every reward, and two immunities. She's a monster, and she's gotta go! But... we need to go where the numbers are." - Jordan_

Meanwhile, back at camp, the rest of the tribe was gathered around the shelter, discussing the vote as a team.

"So like we pretty much agreed on two nights ago," explained Tatsuki, "Whoever came back from Redemption Island was our next target. Dixie's safe, so we'll vote Jordan out. Are we good on that?"

Squall, Raine, and Robert all nodded their heads in agreement. Raine spoke up, "Dixie's the bigger target, so Jordan's able to hide under the radar because of her previous actions. Now would be the best time to vote him out."

Flareon nodded her head, looking over at Raine as she spoke. Andrew then spoke up after Raine finished, "Yeah, I mean, if that's what majority wants, then I'll go along with it. Jordan leaves tonight, and we focus on keeping Dixie from winning immunity again."

" _I don't know if we'll be able to get Raine out tonight. Dixie won immunity, so looks like Jordan might be the one going home tonight. I want to work with them, but our last conversation really felt one sided to me. I don't want to put my fate in someone who doesn't seem to trust me, you know?" - Andrew_

"That's the whole purpose of teaming up against them, is it not?" asked Squall.

"That's what I'm saying," replied Robert, "Dixie and Jordan have zero traction in their favor right now. It's better just to vote their butts out, and play with the ones that show honor and loyalty. All that good stuff, right?"

"We certainly have that compared to those two," replied Raine, crossing her arms, "And we don't even have to worry about the likes of a hidden immunity idol. At least, we shouldn't have to..."

" _I'm making a risk in trusting the Joneto tribe in getting me to the Final 4. With Zatanna gone, I really don't have any close allies I can 100% rely on. So I have to go with the alliance that has proven their loyalty to me as of late, and that's the Joneto trio over there. Hopefully I remain correct." - Raine_

After agreeing to vote out Jordan, Andrew, Flareon, and Raine split off away from the shelter, doing other things to pass the time before tribal council.

Squall shook his head once they left, "I think we're making a mistake. Is Jordan truly a threat to us? Compared to someone as likable as Andrew?"

Robert scoffed, "Andrew can't even win challenges. His age is starting to show as bad as Jordan's has. Jordan at least has the bigger body mass, you know?"

"Well then, allow me to give you a reason to think about voting out Andrew," sighed Squall, "He has the triple idol. Straight up."

" _Like I said before, secrets are absolutely meaningless in a game like Survivor. You are a fool if you don't use every advantage to your strategy. Andrew made a risk, I applaud him, but it's a risk he'll regret making, because that idol is far too dangerous to be left behind in his possession." - Squall_

Tatsuki's eyes widened a little bit, "What?! Excuse me? How do you know this?"

"When Andrew burned his hand a few days ago, I notice him intentionally do it," explained Squall, "He reached his hand inside, and appeared to stuff something deep into his pocket while burning his hand. I asked him about it later, and he came clean about the idol. I know he has it."

"Y'know, Squall, this would have been great information to have told us... way, way sooner!" muttered Robert, rolling his eyes.

" _So Andrew's the one that has the triple idol. I should have seen it coming, because who the hell would have expected Andrew to be the one finding an idol of that power, anyway? Squall found out about it, Andrew trusted the wrong guy, and we're about to flush that powerful idol outta here!" - Robert_

Tatsuki sighed, shaking her head, "Damn it, this doesn't look so good. Do you think he would... see a blindside coming?"

Squall shrugged, "Maybe. What were you thinking we would do tonight?"

"Blindside Andrew. Get everyone on board except Flareon," replied Tatsuki, "Hopefully he goes home with the triple idol in his pocket, or left behind at camp."

" _Tonight's vote just became far more important. Jordan's a threat, yes, but Andrew's so likable, and that triple idol will make getting the end for him so much more easier. I want to trust Andrew, and keep my word to him, but... the game changes on a dime, and tonight we have to make a big move." - Tatsuki_

"Sounds good to me," replied Squall, nodding his head, "I'll go speak with Raine about the change in plans. You can handle Dixie and Jordan. Hopefully all three can go without giving Andrew or Flareon any hints about this vote."

Tatsuki nodded her head, and she and Squall split off away from the shelter to begin preparing for the new move.

While Squall handled talking with Raine, Tatsuki was walking through the forest with Dixie and Jordan, discussing the plan at tribal council. She also withheld some information that she wanted to keep secret with her alliance.

"I just wanted to let the two of you know," explained Tatsuki, "You're absolutely safe. Everyone is going to vote Andrew out. He's far too likable, has a large resume for the jury, and has a loyal vote in Flareon. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" asked Jordan, before putting on a big smirk on his face, "I think it's the best move anyone could make right now. Dude, I've been ready to vote Andrew out of this game for 45 days. I gave him too many chances, and he blew those chances."

Dixie nodded her head, "Yeah! And those two were responsible for saving me when Beat was voted off! Goes to show they really don't value loyalty all that much, huh?"

"You're one to talk." muttered Tatsuki under her breath. Dixie didn't hear her.

" _Tatsuki comes to us, and says that Andrew's the target tonight, and I have absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm all too eager to go to tribal council tonight, now. Lemme tell you something, Andrew's a threat, and nobody was paying any attention to him! Finally, these guys have woken up!" - Jordan_

"I know things were said at the last tribal council," sighed Tatsuki, "But... that was all talk and no action, as one could expect. We can't dwell on things said in the past. We need to focus on what's up ahead. Nobody can win against Andrew. That much is clear."

Both Dixie and Jordan nodded their heads. Dixie then spoke up, "Then let's do it! We'll vote for Andrew, and you guys vote for Andrew, and he goes home! Then we send Flareon home next! Two of the biggest social threats out back to back!"

"Heh, I'm fine with that," chuckled Tatsuki, before shaking their hands in confirmation.

" _Right now, we got the votes to send Andrew home. I don't know what the plan is after he's gone, but I suppose it doesn't matter. I have my solid four alliance in Squall, myself, Robert, and Raine. As long as we stay together, Final 4 is pretty much locked in sight! I can't see this plan messing up." - Tatsuki_

Meanwhile, hours before tribal council, Andrew and Flareon were sitting on the beach, talking about the game.

"Andrew... I still have a bad feeling about telling Squall about the triple idol," sighed Flareon, looking over at him, "Not only that, but things I've been noticing since the last tribal council are beginning to concern me."

"What's bothering you, Flareon? You know I'm here to listen to your concerns." smiled Andrew.

"I just have a sinking feeling that... well, maybe Raine will take our spot in the finals. She seems to be getting along with Tatsuki... and she's really integrated herself into our alliance after losing Zatanna. That just seems odd, don't you think?" asked Flareon.

" _Ever since Andrew told Squall about having the triple idol, things have been looking more and more suspicious about our future in the game. With Zatanna gone, Raine's really been getting in close with our alliance. Almost like she's apart of it now. I have a gut feeling Tatsuki replaced us..." - Flareon_

"That really does feel odd," replied Andrew, nodding his head, "You think Tatsuki is playing many sides? Trying to make sure she keeps the target off of her?"

Flareon nodded her head, "Yeah! That's what I think! She's won six challenges since we merged, Andrew! She has to make sure her butt is covered at all costs! She's covered by Squall and Robert, she's covered by us, and now by the looks of it, covered by Raine!"

Andrew nodded his head, not responding to Flareon's exclamation. He faced forward away from her, pondering something in his head.

"Andrew... I think you need to play the idol tonight. It's time to make a move. We need Tatsuki out of this game." said Flareon.

" _By voting Tatsuki out, that eliminates a huge physical target! What do you think will happen once we get rid of Dixie and Jordan? Tatsuki will be going into these challenges unchallenged! She's so strong, and so smart, and it's how she survived past many votes during Packers! She has got to go!" - Flareon_

Andrew looked over at her, "Are you sure it's the right move? What if we're acting too far ahead? And do we even have Jordan and Dixie's support in getting her out? I told Jordan we should vote Raine out yesterday..."

"Personally, I think if you give an idol to Jordan, he and Dixie may vote in our favor tonight. Trust me... we need to do this." urged Flareon, giving Andrew a concerned look.

Andrew sighed, looking out into the sunset, "Man... I don't know what to do... I want to make the right move. But I don't want to act too far ahead. You know what I'm saying?"

"It's never too late to make the right move, Andrew. Trust me." smiled Flareon, placing a paw on his arm gently.

Andrew nodded, continuing to watch the sunset as he pondered the decision.

" _We're so close to Day 50, you gotta think about what's right for your game. Sometimes, I feel like we can trust Tatsuki's alliance, and that we're going to the Final 5. But other times, it feels like we're in a bad spot, and we can't do anything. Telling Squall about the idol... it could be my downfall." - Andrew_

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Bayonetta,"

Bayonetta was wearing an orange coloration of her current outfit. Her butterfly wings were not showing, and her hair was kept nice and short.

"Metal Mario,"

Metal Mario looked absolutely nothing different from before.

"Nightwolf,"

Nightwolf was wearing dark blue pants, and was completely shirtless. Instead of a headband with feathers, he wore a Native American headdress of sorts.

"Jiro,"

Jiro was wearing a casual gray tank top, and blue jeans.

"Hyde,"

Hyde wore a black jacket, a metal band t-shirt underneath, and baggy black jeans. He didn't wear his sunglasses to this vote.

"Beat,"

Beat was wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and sported his original headphones from the original games.

"Littlefoot,"

Littlefoot looked not much different from before.

"And Zatanna, voted out at the last tribal council."

Zatanna was wearing a pretty red dress, and also wore her usual black top hat on her head.

"Alright, a lot has happened in the last several days. From a risky move to what could be the final steps towards Day 50, nothing is certain in this game. Robert, where do you think this game is headed if nothing changes from here on out?" asked Jeff.

"I'm predicting a bloody battle. I mean, we're all winners, we all know what needs to be done in order for us to win this game again. I mean, come on, big moves are bound to happen at some point. Just not today." replied Robert.

Andrew looked over at him for a little bit, before looking back at Jeff.

"Dixie, it must feel great to have that necklace around your neck, after having just been voted out by this very tribe. Where do you go from here to stay in this game?" asked Jeff.

"I need to win immunity challenges, that's the bottom line. I've lost a lot of trust with most of these guys, and they've lost trust with me, so... I have to keep winning to stay in this game." replied Dixie.

Jordan nodded in agreement, as did Tatsuki and Raine.

"Leonhart, with what could have been an easy target tonight, where does the vote go if Dixie's not even an option to vote out?" asked Jeff.

"Well you have to look at every option you have in front of you. You have to wonder what's best for your game at every step of the way. For me, that's how I base my vote tonight." replied Squall.

Tatsuki and Robert nodded their heads. Flareon looked a little worried. Andrew looked a little unsure.

"Flareon, you seem a little nervous tonight. What's going on in your mind right now?" asked Jeff.

Flareon sighed a little bit.

"I just feel like we're getting so close to the end, and that's when the paranoia comes in. There's only five days left, and the alliance you thought you had may not be the most loyal group after all. Maybe it's just me, though, so... we'll see what happens." replied Flareon.

Tatsuki looked over at her for a minute, before nodding her head.

Andrew sighed a little bit, before standing up, "She's not the only one, though."

Everyone looked shocked when Andrew stood up from his seat. He took a few steps forward, reaching into his bag. Most of the Joneto members looked worried now.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in this game," explained Andrew, "I'm a big man, I'll admit to those mistakes. That's why I have to make sure I stay alive in this game."

He walked over to Jeff, and dropped all three idols from the triple idol into Jeff's hands one by one. Tatsuki looked down, not happy at all. Robert and Squall looked nervous, while Raine rolled her eyes. Jordan and Dixie looked on with interest, while Flareon had a big smile on her face.

"This is the Triple Idol," explained Jeff, "Andrew had to risk losing challenges in order to obtain keys to unlock the idol's full potential. Because he has, he's allowed to save three people from the vote. Who will they be, Andrew?"

Andrew didn't waste any time in saying their names as he took his seat back, "Myself, Flareon, and Jordan, Jeff."

Jordan had a big grin on his face now, shaking Andrew's hand after he sat back down. Dixie looked happy as well. None of the Joneto members looked happy at all, especially Tatsuki and Raine.

"Okay, so Andrew, Jordan, Flareon, you are all now save from the vote. That means, with Dixie immune, that leaves all four original Joneto members; Leonhart, Raine, Tatsuki, and Robert, all vulnerable." explained Jeff.

"And those idols played, I say... vote out the biggest threat. That's all I'm going to say." confirmed Andrew, leaving it all out in the open.

Tatsuki chuckled a little bit, "It's a good play, Andrew.. but you were never in any danger. You just made a mistake."

Jordan laughed, "Hah! That's a big fat load of #%#%! Andrew, I'll tell you this right now. You deserve to know, as you granted me safety. Tatsuki was planning on voting you out tonight."

"You are so full of it..." muttered Tatsuki, rolling her eyes.

"I'm the one that's full of it?" asked Jordan, laughing a little, "Oh please, give me a break. You're just pissed that you're going home tonight. Just admit it."

"Andrew may not even be talking about me. He could be talking about Raine." reminded Tatsuki.

Raine shook her head, "He could be talking about anyone, Tatsuki."

"Well, obviously he may vote for you now that I ratted your ass out." snickered Jordan.

Andrew and Flareon looked at one another as Tatsuki and Jordan bickered at one another. They whispered a few things to one another before agreeing on a final decision.

"Are we all set to vote now?" asked Jeff.

Everyone nodded at his words.

"Ok then, it's time to vote, Dixie, you're up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: The game changes on a dime. You are by far one of the biggest threats here. Sorry. (?)

Jordan's Vote: If there's any chance I get to take the attention off of Dixie and I, it's right now. (Tatsuki)

Raine's Vote: I suppose there's no choice. It's you or me, and I hope to God it's you. (Tatsuki)

Squall's Vote: Nothing personal, got a job to do. Hopefully things go in our favor. (Raine)

Tatsuki's Vote: Just as things were starting to look up for us, it ends tonight. I'm so sorry about this. (Raine)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Tatsuki. (She nodded her head, looking over at Raine.)

…

Raine. One vote Raine, one vote Tatsuki.

…

…

Raine. Two votes Raine, one vote Tatsuki. (She shook her head, looking back at Tatsuki.)

…

Raine. That's three votes Raine, one vote Tatsuki.

…

…

…

Tatsuki. Two votes Tatsuki, three votes Raine.

…

…

Tatsuki. We're tied three votes Tatsuki, three votes Raine. (Andrew nodded his head, looking over at Flareon, who nodded back at him.)

…

…

…

…

Tatsuki. That's four votes Tatsuki, three votes Raine, one vote left. (Tatsuki sighed deeply, knowing her fate has been chosen. Raine sighed as well, but of relief.)

…

Twenty fifth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, and the ninth member of our jury, Tatsuki. That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Tatsuki shook her head as she gathered her things, "Well, best of luck guys. Good move, Andrew, Flareon. Just won yourselves a million bucks, for one of you." She gave her torch up to Jeff.

"Tatsuki, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

"Hang in there, Squall, Robert. Good luck." She called back as she walked out of the tribal council area.

"Well, that's one way to end a crazy night. The triple idol gets played, one of the biggest physical threats leaves the game, and it's certainly anybody's game after tonight. We'll see how this switch up changes the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Tatsuki's Final Words**

"Tonight was just a total mess of a vote. Andrew and Flareon made the best move they could make, and I think they made the winning play. I just hope the others are smart enough to eliminate them before the jury vote, because they have it locked. I played the best I could, and I hope I made my family proud."

VOTE

Raine – Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert

Tatsuki – Dixie, Raine, Jordan, Flareon, and Andrew

The wiki will be updated earlier than normal today, just be careful of potential spoilers!

APPLICATIONS ARE OFFICIALLY OPEN!

Go onto the Application page on TJ's Survivor Series Wikia to begin applying for Survivor: Kermadec Islands! Remember, it's first come first serve, so get your applications in to TJBambi93 on fanfiction dot net, or HyperEspio on deviantart dot com!

I will announce on Twitter when applications will close, so please follow me at TjlovesMidna on Twitter to get the latest updates (and political retweets, of course! /s)

Also, Happy Thanksgiving!

Final Box of Twists riddle:

 _ **The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power that is enriched by the heart. The heart often leads to exile.**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	24. Episode 23 Author Of My Fate

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Dixie defeated Zatanna to return to the game. Nobody was happy to see her return except for her closest ally Jordan. In fact, Jordan was so elated about this, that he showed Dixie his hidden immunity idol from the beginning of the merge. Their new plan was to wing it, and align with anyone that would get them to the Final 3._

 _Later that day, Tatsuki and Raine bonded over what happened between them during the whole course of the game. While Dixie and Jordan were the intended targets, Raine wondered if someone like Andrew could have the hidden triple idol. Tatsuki wrote off the idea, as she's never seen him or Flareon go off on long walks. Meanwhile, Andrew tried to convince Squall and Robert to vote off Raine, seeing as there was a big opportunity to vote her off now that Zatanna was gone. However, neither Squall or Robert liked the idea. In fact, Squall had a major secret in his back pocket he was hoping to use later._

 _At the reward challenge, the team of Dixie, Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert dominated, and ended up winning a hotel reward in the Starlight Zone!_

 _During reward, while Dixie used this opportunity to avoid game talk, and steal bananas to be strong for the immunity challenge, Tatsuki, Squall, and Robert reaffirmed their alliance to go to the Final 3 together._

 _Back at camp, Andrew tried to get Jordan back on his side to vote off Raine. While Jordan liked the idea, he saw Tatsuki as a much bigger threat, and even then, he didn't want to work with Andrew again. He was seen as one of the most likable guys in the game, and could slay an entire jury vote. Meanwhile, Raine and Flareon bonded over their distaste of water, but Raine made a minor slip up when she revealed that she had been getting closer with Tatsuki. This worried Flareon a little bit._

 _At the immunity challenge, all of those extra bananas really helped Dixie, as she was able to win immunity and guarantee herself a spot in the Final 7!_

 _Before tribal council, Jordan and Dixie didn't know what to expect, so Jordan intended to play his idol, and go after Raine. On the flip side, the major alliance of everyone else was planning to vote off Jordan. However, Squall did not think Jordan was the right vote, and told Tatsuki and Robert to flip the vote to Andrew, revealing that he has the triple idol. Getting Raine, Jordan, and Dixie on board was easy enough. However, Flareon warned Andrew that maybe their spot in the Final 5 was in trouble, and that maybe they should use the triple idol to get it back._

 _At tribal council, Andrew took Flareon's advice, and played the triple idol, saving himself, Flareon, and Jordan from going home. While Tatsuki tried to save herself, Jordan threw her under the bus, revealing that she indeed was coming after Andrew. When the votes were read, Tatsuki was voted out in a 5-3 decision. With Tatsuki gone, do Raine, Robert, and Squall have a back up plan? 7 are left, tonight, one more will go!_

 **Final 7: Andrew, Dixie, Flareon, Jordan, Raine, Robert, and Squall**

 **Jury: Bayonetta, Metal Mario, Nightwolf, Jiro, Hyde, Beat, Littlefoot, Zatanna, and Tatsuki**

– – – – –

Champions Day 46

The Final 7 players arrived at camp with mixed reactions to the previous night's events.

"Well, that was certainly eventful. I was half convinced I was going home tonight." chuckled Raine, lightly.

"Tatsuki was just too dangerous of a player," sighed Andrew, setting his torch with the others, "She won a lot of competitions, and I think she was playing a lot of sides."

" _Last night, I believe we're going to find out soon if Flareon and I made the right call. Raine was our intended target, but then Jordan came along and exposed Tatsuki. She was coming after us, so we did what we thought was best, and voted her off. Hopefully we're still in a good spot after this." - Andrew_

"You probably got saved because I exposed Tatsuki for who she really was; a liar." chuckled Jordan.

Dixie nodded her head, "Yeah! Tatsuki tried to make everyone become her best friend, and stab them in the back when they least expected it! Andrew did you two a favor!" She looked over at Squall and Robert.

Squall rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Robert scoffed a little, "So what? He widened the playing field by voting her off. I think it was a mistake, honestly."

" _What in the hell was Andrew thinking last night? Voting off Tatsuki was the worst thing he could have possibly done for his game. He should have voted Raine off, because then he doesn't create a lot of waves within the tribe! Now he has a large target on his back, and it's going to hurt him!" - Robert_

Flareon shook her head, "Well... maybe you're right. But I think by voting Tatsuki off, the challenges become a little more fair. She was winning all of them. None of us stood a chance against her."

"And with Tatsuki gone, it's going to be someone else's turn to win every individual immunity challenge from here on out!" smirked Jordan, before looking over at Dixie.

Dixie giggled, giving him a thumbs up, "I think he's referring to me! I was Tatsuki's closest competition after all!"

Andrew chuckled a little, "Well then, we're just going to have to see, huh?"

" _Right now, I feel like Flareon and I just need to sit back and avoid the limelight for a few more days. The path to the Final 3 might become easier if we vote out some of the physical threats, like Squall and Dixie. As long as those groups are against eachother, we should be fine moving forward." - Andrew_

A few minutes later, Robert and Squall took a walk into the forest to discuss their new plan with Tatsuki out of the game.

"I think the next move is quite obvious Squall," explained Robert, "None of us stand a chance against Andrew or Flareon. We need to make that clear to everyone."

Squall nodded his head, "We just need to hope that Andrew playing the idol for Jordan didn't earn him those friends back."

" _Tatsuki got what was coming to her, last night. She was choosing to play another physical game, and that's how her game ended; blindsided. I have no remorse for her, because it's how she chose to play. Now I'm going to do what's best for my game, and just fight to get all the way to Day 50." - Squall_

Robert nodded his head, "Yeah, shouldn't be too hard. Unless Jordan and Dixie go mental and lose their brains, they'll know they can't go to the end with Andrew and Flareon. Or hell, even Raine! You see where I'm going with this, Squall?"

"I'm interested to hear your thoughts, Robert. This is the first time in 46 days I've heard you strategize this much." quipped Squall, leaning against a tree.

Robert rolled his eyes, but ignored his quip, "The thing is... we need Jordan and Dixie on our side. We need to appear as pawns and non-threats in a jury vote. Make them think they'll strike gold by taking us to the end. We're four, the rest are three. Bingo!"

" _Back in Marble, my game was pretty much on stand by until Enoch and Mime got eliminated back to back. Then I pushed forward as an underdog to break apart the Tomqi tribe. Out here, it's the same story, but I still have Squall chained to my foot. He just doesn't seem to care, like I do!" - Robert_

Robert continued to talk, "What I'm saying is... Final 4. You, me, Jordan, Dixie. Just leave the work to me, alright? I haven't seen much action because of Tatsuki hogging all of it."

"With that attitude you're going to end up exactly like Tatsuki did," warned Squall, "Over play your hand, and eventually you'll be the one sitting on the jury instead of them voting for you."

Robert shook his head, "Nah, I don't think that's going to happen. We're all winners here, Squall. Jordan and Dixie are bound to be smart enough to make that power move. And dumb enough to think you and I are just pawns."

Squall sighed softly, choosing not to respond to Robert after that. Robert simply nodded his head, and left the forest to enact his plan.

" _If Robert wants to run around and be a maniac, that's absolutely fine with me. I'll let him do the crazy part, I'll do the realistic part. That part involves me winning immunity to stay in the game. With the biggest physical threat out, if that becomes the criteria to voting someone out, I'm next." - Squall_

– – – – –

Champions Day 46

It was mid day, and Dixie and Jordan were enjoying their hidden stash of bananas Dixie stole from the last reward she went on.

"Are we still going with our game plan now?" asked Jordan, "Wing it to the finals, and hope nobody catches us?"

Dixie shook her head, "You know what? I like that strategy, but Tatsuki's gone now. It's time to swoop in and take Squall and Robert for ourselves!"

" _Tatsuki was the leader of the Joneto Trio alliance, and Squall and Robert were just... they just did what she wanted, no questions asked! Now that we voted her off, those two are lingering on their own, and Jordan and I are going to need their help moving forward! They're now our pawns!" - Dixie_

"That was an awesome thing Andrew did last night," replied Jordan, "But that thing is just going to help him win the jury vote even more. It's our turn to make a power move now, and that's going to be writing his name down, and sending him home."

Dixie giggled, high fiving him, "I couldn't have explained it better myself! Those two have been wishy washy with us the whole game. I guarantee you they're going to vote one of us out tomorrow night after just saving you with that idol!"

Jordan chuckled a little, "Wouldn't put it past them."

" _Last night, I did what I had to do to get Andrew and Flareon to vote against Tatsuki, and that plan worked to my liking. Now, they're completely extendable! Andrew used up his idol, made his big move, and it's going to be his last move. Time to pay him back for all that happened on Fasasaga." - Jordan_

A few moments later, they heard footsteps approaching them. Dixie quickly hid the bananas from view as Robert walked towards them.

"Hey gang, hope I'm not interrupting anything." chuckled Robert.

Dixie shook her head, a little nervous, "No! No of course not, we were just hanging out by ourselves.. minding our own business!"

Jordan spoke more calmly, "Actually, we were going to go look for you. Guess we don't have to anymore."

"What a coincidence! Looks like we have similar interests," smiled Robert, "Let's get it all out into the open, shall we?"

" _One thing I never stopped doing in Marble was fight. I was able to see the cracks in the main alliance, and used it to my advantage to get Shohn and Karrington against eachother. I'm pretty sure those same cracks exist between Jordan and Dixie, and Andrew and Flareon. Good for me!" - Robert_

Robert started to talk first, "Honestly, you know Squall and I were completely pointless out here. We followed Tatsuki like her personal bull dogs, and bit at anyone who tried to come after her. You look at Andrew, Raine, and eventually Flareon? They're all jury threats. Plain and simple."

Jordan nodded softly, "Dude, I already know that. As long as Andrew doesn't win immunity, his ass is mine for the burning, honestly. Dude's screwed me over multiple times more than he's helped me, so... I'm game for voting him out."

"Can we trust Squall, though? Why isn't he with you?" asked Dixie, curiously.

Robert nodded his head, "Yeah, he's with us. He's just being a whiny emo boy, I guess. Doesn't matter though. He'll vote how I tell him to. Once we make Final 4, we vote him out. I'll do it. The three of us can be the Final 3."

" _Robert's really emerged as a power player... but part of me just thinks it's too little too late. I like his plan and I'm totally all for it, but... it's just a strong example why Jordan and I are going to need him with us in the Final 3. He started playing way too late, and the jury isn't going to like it." - Dixie_

"Dude, I'm all for it. Let's make this pact right now. Final 3?" asked Jordan, holding his hand out.

Both Dixie and Robert nodded their heads, putting their hand in the middle on top of Jordan's. Both of them repeated Jordan's words of, "Final 3!"

" _I don't want to get too cocky right now... but if our plan works as expected... dude I can't imagine the jury voting any other way. Robert will sell out the last of his allies, for one thing. Dixie already cannot win despite what I'm telling her. Oh my God, something's going to ruin all of this, won't it?" - Jordan_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Raine and Squall were talking with one another about the future of their alliance.

"What's our plan right now?" asked Raine, "Go after Andrew and Flareon like last time?"

Squall nodded, "Yeah... that's about all we can do. Robert better not mess it up. He's getting a little power hungry, thinking he can use his status as a pawn to earn votes for us."

Raine shook her head, "I don't really have any pity for the guy. If it messes up his game, looks better for us, huh?"

" _I really don't know where I stand right now. I feel like it's another Redemption Island scenario where I'm pretty much on an island by myself. Only difference is that there's no Redemption Island happening to bring back an ally. That moment has passed. But despite that, I think I'm in a good spot." - Raine_

"Although..." continued Raine, "Physically, I don't know if we can keep up against Dixie or Jordan. Right now, we just need to win challenges. You really have to pick up the slack Tatsuki left behind, Squall."

Squall nodded his head a little, "You sure got that right. You have a point tough. We would stand a better shot going against Andrew or Flareon in challenges as opposed to Jordan or Dixie."

"I think it's an option we need to think about. Especially for someone like me, who isn't that strong physically." replied Raine.

" _Raine makes a solid point about Dixie and Jordan being strong threats. I don't see myself ever winning against them in high end physical challenges. I have the brains, unlike them, but it's about getting to the puzzle first, which is how Dixie beat Tatsuki. It's going to get interesting." - Squall_

"Just remember that I have your back, Squall," explained Raine, "While I don't trust Robert that much, I trust you. I know you mean well, behind your quiet exterior. You play with honor before betrayal. No wonder Nightwolf respected you so much."

Squall lightly chuckled, "Well thank you, Raine. I appreciate that."

" _If voting lines don't change by tomorrow night, it's going to be between Squall and I for who's going home. Squall's stronger physically, but my reputation precedes me. I'm going to have to make a move to further my personal game in the event things don't turn out well for Joneto tomorrow." - Raine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before we get to the challenge... it's time to get to the Box of Twists. This will be the final time we ever reach into this box for a twist."

Everyone looked at the brown chest sitting near Jeff's feet. For the most part, nobody was that sad to see the Box of Twists end, mostly because it was late in the game, and it's purpose had been served. Jeff reached his hand into the chest, and fished around for a card. He then pulled one out. It had the logo of Survivor Emerald Hill on it.

"And unfortunately, we're ending on a small note," chuckled Jeff, "Exile Island returns for one final time. Could there be a hidden immunity idol still out there? I can't say for certain. Maybe Exile Island will get you a little closer, should there be another idol out there."

Everyone nodded their heads, wondering if there was indeed another idol.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Redemption Island, there are two parts to the challenge. First part, you will throw grappling hooks out to retrieve three bags of puzzle pieces. The first four to finish move onto the final round. In the final round, you will use those same puzzle pieces to complete a fish shaped puzzle. First person to finish the puzzle, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will be treated to a nice pasta dinner. It's a small reward for being the final reward of the series, but it's enough juice to get you through these last several days of the game. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready for the first leg of the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All seven players started to toss their grappling hooks one by one in order to retrieve the bags of puzzle pieces. Right out of the gate, Andrew and Flareon had an early lead. Raine, Robert, and Squall were doing decent, but not as great as the other two. Meanwhile, Jordan and Dixie were not having any luck with the grappling hook.

It was pretty obvious that Andrew and Flareon were moving onto the final round of the challenge. That was made clear when Andrew followed by Flareon pulled in the third and final bag of puzzle pieces.

"Andrew and Flareon are moving on! We're looking for two more spots! It's looking like it's between Raine, Leonhart, and Robert! The last three original Joneto members!"

Jordan stopped tossing his grappling hook at this point, knowing there was no way he could catch up. Dixie kept trying even though it was a wasted effort. Raine, Squall, and Robert kept trying to reel in the last few bags of puzzle pieces, and in the end...

…

…

...it was Raine followed by Robert who got the last bag of puzzle pieces first.

"Raine's moving on, and Robert's moving on! Raine, Robert, Andrew, and Flareon are moving on to the final round! Sadly, no reward for Leonhart, Dixie Kong, or Jordan."

Squall wasn't too upset at losing the reward, and neither was Jordan. Dixie looked a little peeved, but just hoped she would be picked by the winner to go on reward.

"Alright, for the final round, you will work on completing a fish shape puzzle. First person to finish wins a pasta dinner reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew, Flareon, Raine, and Robert started working on the puzzle little by little. Obviously, Raine was doing the best out of everyone, with Flareon behind her, making good progress herself. Andrew was doing decent, while Robert was not the best at puzzles.

Raine looked over at Flareon and Andrew as she worked on her puzzle, close to finishing it. She had a plan in mind, and she wanted to make it work out in her favor.

Flareon was next to her in the challenge, working on her puzzle. Raine looked over at her once more, and whispered softly, "I'll let you win this challenge, if you take me on reward. You take me, I'll take you. How about that?"

Flareon didn't respond, but did take Raine's words to consideration. Raine wasn't sure if she was listening.

In the end...

…

…

…

...despite her concerns, Raine stopped working on her puzzle, leaving one piece out of it. This allowed Flareon to finish the puzzle before Andrew or Robert.

"Jeff! I'm done!" called Flareon, stepping back from her puzzle.

Jeff ran over to check Flareon's work.

"That is correct! FLAREON WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Flareon.

"Great effort Flareon! You did a good job on the puzzle, and even beat the likes of Raine Sage at her own game! You've won yourself a nice pasta winner, but it's no fun alone. Select two people to join you on this reward."

Flareon didn't waste much time for her first pick, "Well, obviously, Andrew's coming! Andrew has been my ally from Day 1 of this game, and I can't see myself not letting him come along."

Andrew smiled, stepping over to stand next to Flareon, patting her head gently.

"As for my second pick..."

…

…

…

"Uhh, I'm going to go with Raine. Since she came in second place, after all!" smiled Flareon.

Raine smiled softly, glad her plan worked. She walked over to stand next to Flareon and Andrew, thanking Flareon for taking up on her offer. Dixie looked really ticked, and when Raine noticed her expression, she knew her plan worked.

"Alright, so Flareon, Andrew, and Raine are going to have a nice pasta dinner. Before you leave, Flareon, you need to send someone one last time to Exile Island. Who's it gonna be?"

Flareon looked over the four options she could pick from.

"Uhh.. I guess Robert, Jeff. Sorry..." replied Flareon.

Robert nodded his head, taking a map from Jeff before walking off in the direction of Exile Island.

"Robert will return in time for the next immunity challenge. Alright, you three enjoy yourselves at the pasta dinner tonight! As for the rest of you, Leonhart, Dixie, Jordan, got nothing for you. Head on back to camp. See you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 46

Robert arrived on Exile Island, and immediately headed over towards the urn for a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

" _As soon as Jeff mentioned the possibility of another hidden immunity idol, I got excited, because this game is just days from being over, and... heh, I couldn't of asked to spend my 100th day of Survivor on Exile Island, so I better make it worth my while. If there's another idol, I really need to get it." - Robert_

Robert read the clue to himself, but then realized something quite odd about the clue, "Wait a minute... special powers...? This is just the clue to the special idol, which we know has already been found. I doubt it's been re-hidden, either."

Robert tossed the clue back into the urn, a little ticked off about that, "Well that sucks... 100 days on Survivor, and I don't even get to have a prize. What a shame, I'd say."

Robert walked over into the shelter originally built by Jiro on Day 5 of this game. He sighed as he laid down in side, "Squall better get to work with Jordan and Dixie over there. He needs to get his head back in the game."

" _Luckily for me, Andrew and Flareon are with Raine on reward, and I don't see Raine flipping on us. Even if she does, it's pointless to say the least. As long as myself, Squall, Jordan, and Dixie stick together, we're not losing this game. In fact, the game's pretty much over for those three." - Robert_

– – – – –

Reward Day 46

Flareon, Raine, and Andrew were eventually led to a remote location where a large pot of freshly baked pasta was waiting for them under an umbrella.

"There it is guys!" cheered Flareon, running over to where the food was. She was quite the hungry little bugger. Andrew and Raine followed her, albeit at a slower pace.

" _During the challenge, Raine said she would let me win if I took her on the reward. Honestly, I felt okay with taking her. Raine's a wild card right now, and I think someone like her is a free vote. With bigger threats around us like Squall or Dixie, Raine is just there for us until like, Day 49." - Flareon_

"Well thank you for choosing me, Flareon," smiled Raine, "I haven't been able to go on a reward lately, anyway. It's nice to take a break from the game."

"Yeah, no kidding. In a game as crazy as this has been, it's nice to get away and enjoy eachother's company." smiled Andrew, taking a big bite of pasta.

"Especially when you never know what's about to hit you until it's too late." replied Raine.

" _Flareon fell into my trap, if you could call it that. I don't know if there's any bond between Flareon, Andrew, Jordan, or Dixie, but if there is, I believe Flareon choosing me over one of them breaks that connection. I just want the attention off of my Joneto alliance moving forward, in the end." - Raine_

After a few moments of eating some pasta, Raine broke the silence, "So, what are you two planning exactly? Am I next on the cutting block?"

Andrew shook his head, "Honestly... cutting Tatsuki was the right thing to do. I think we just... need to cut the rest of the physical threats. Like Squall and Dixie. Those two have proven to be able to win immunity challenges."

Raine nodded her head, "Well, I won't be putting Squall's name down. At least not yet. If you're willing to vote out Dixie, I'm all for it. Think of it as karma for all the stupid things she did weeks ago."

" _I was a little surprised about Flareon's choice to pick Raine. But actually it ended up being a good choice. Raine is a threat to win this game, but challenge wise she's not that good. Since Flareon nor I are that good anyway, we need someone like Raine next to us compared to Dixie or Squall." - Andrew_

"I think we can do that. Squall's just... I don't know. He's done a good job avoiding conflict all season long," explained Andrew, "I would rather send him home but I understand and respect why you won't write his name down."

Raine nodded, "Thank you for respecting my wishes, I guess. Besides, Dixie can beat Squall in these challenges. At least the physical ones. I would say she's more of a threat than him. Especially when endurance competitions come towards the end."

"Just to win though, that's what I mean. I don't see Dixie winning this game at all like I do Squall." replied Andrew.

"Would it really matter, though? You two are far more liked in the jury than he is," reminded Raine, "Even if he makes it to the Final 3, one of you will win over him."

" _I need to keep Squall safe, because if I lose Squall, I'm pretty much out of options for trust. I need to get Dixie out of this game. She's a physical threat, and she's probably coming after me once Andrew and Flareon are out of here. Then it's just a matter of dealing with Jordan, which will be easy." - Raine_

"I suppose that may be true, but you never know with this game. I know people like Bayonetta and Tatsuki won't be happy with the way I played the game. Maybe Beat as well." chuckled Andrew.

Flareon looked over at him, "I don't see that being a problem, Andrew. We've all won the show before, so I think we'll all vote for who the best player really is in the end."

"We can only hope for that to be the case." smiled Raine, finishing up her plate of pasta.

"Either way, I don't expect to sweep the jury votes this time around. I've got to earn them, and work for them." replied Andrew.

" _This season has been tough, and it's been tough because of how hard everyone's playing. Everyone's had like ten different plans that change on a daily basis, because we ultimately never know how this game is going to turn out. For me, right now, it's about targeting the challenge threats." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Champions Day 46

The three remaining players walked back into camp with not much to say. Dixie was mostly grumpy with the decisions Flareon made at the reward challenge.

" _You know, it's never fun to lose. But you know what's more frustrating? Wondering what's going on in Flareon's tiny head! I mean, she and Andrew have been flip flopping this whole game on their decision making! They saved Jordan last night... and choose Raine randomly to go with them? What?!" - Dixie_

Jordan walked over to where Dixie was pouting at; in the shelter. He sat down next to her, "What's wrong with you?"

"Just frustrated with how those two are playing this game." muttered Dixie.

Jordan rolled his eyes, "Like that matters, dude. Come on, let them dig their graves. Why should that bother you?"

"Because I expected more out of Flareon! She's an idiot!" complained Dixie, "She has no shot against Andrew, and she blindly follows him and his own flip flopping disastrous moves! She should have abandoned him when she had the chance."

" _I really wanted to see Flareon grow up, and mature... but she hasn't! She's still stuck with Andrew, and that's really, really stupid! She can't win sitting next to him at the Final 3! Everyone respects Andrew! Nobody's going to look at Flareon because she's the girl, and he's the man!" - Dixie_

Jordan sighed, "Again, dude, that doesn't matter. You're frustrated over nothing, okay? Flareon's made dumb moves, Andrew's made dumber moves. Who cares if they're #%#%ing themselves over? Andrew's going home tomorrow night, so it's no big deal."

"Yeah... if we can trust Squall!" sighed Dixie, "Because Robert can say whatever he wants, but until I see Squall write Andrew's name down for real, I don't trust a word he says."

"Well.. you're not wrong there, but we have to try at least." replied Jordan.

" _Dixie's getting frustrated, and I understand where she's coming from. We've been fighting from Day 1 to stay in this game and fight for our spots in the game. To see people like Flareon just sit back and enjoy the ride is just an insult, man. But what can you do. Her game, not ours, right?" - Jordan_

Jordan got up from the shelter, and stretched out his limbs, "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Squall. Get things organized for tomorrow night. Trust me, I'll handle his ass, you just stay here and calm down."

Dixie nodded her head, "Okay... I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm just... I expected more out of her, you know? From a strong woman to another."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Just don't let it get to you. Just focus on getting to Day 50. We're so damn close, man... I can taste it." smirked Jordan.

Dixie nodded, and bumped fists with Jordan before he took off to find Squall.

" _All emotions aside, I need to make sure we can trust Squall moving forward. While he's not in the main alliance, we need him to make the moves we want to make. Robert claims he has him, but this is Survivor. Anyone can get into Squall's ear, tell him something different, and it's game over." - Jordan_

A few moments later, Jordan and Squall were speaking to one another in the forest, talking about Robert's ultimate plan.

"Listen, there's no way any one of us can win against Andrew or Raine. Hell, add Flareon to that list once Andrew goes home. She'll play that damn cute card the way she did against Midna." explained Jordan.

Squall nodded his head, "I'm well aware of that. Trust me. Robert's been babbling about it ever since this morning."

" _Robert really stepped up his game after Tatsuki got voted off. He wants to make power moves in order to get the two of us to the Final 3. This involves trusting Jordan and Dixie, and how can you trust them? Especially when one of them just recently stole a hidden immunity idol? It's insane." - Squall_

"Who would you suggest we vote off first then?" asked Squall, crossing his arms.

"Andrew's gotta go. If he wins immunity, we vote for Flareon. That pair has got to be broken up before anything else. Trust me, do or die, that pair needs to be stopped." explained Jordan.

Squall nodded his head, "And then after that it's easy pickings between the other one and Raine? Fair enough. Are you okay with rocks at the Final 4?"

Jordan blinked a little bit, not expecting that question at all from Squall. His short silence didn't settle well with Squall, but he did eventually reply with, "Oh! Uhh... yeah, man. I'm cool with going to rocks. Are you?"

"...I guess I am." sighed Squall. He then shook hands with Jordan, although he was already regretting the plan now.

" _I have an aching feeling in my gut that come Final 4, my neck is going to be on the line if I don't win the final immunity challenge. Jordan's short silence said everything I needed to hear. I caught him off guard, and it could mean Robert's already turned against me. I'm just a pawn in their plan." - Squall_

As he walked back to camp, Squall sighed to himself, "Immunity's going to mean everything tomorrow..."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Flareon, Andrew, and Raine all returned from around a corner, and joined up on the black mat.

"We'll also bring in Robert, returning from Exile Island."

Robert walked back in from around the same corner. He waved at the other tribe members as he stood on the black mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Dixie."

Dixie did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Cuties, you will be blindfolded, and walk along narrow planks above water. Along the way, you must find your way through the course using Braille symbols. If you solve the code, you will release the next plank in front of you, allowing you to cross to the next section. First person to solve all three Braille codes, and walk across the final plank wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 6. I'll let you guys study some Braille real quick, and we'll get started."

Everyone nodded, studying off of Jeff's Braille chart. Once they were ready, they were blindfolded.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

With everyone blindfolded, each player moved slowly across the narrow planks forward. They had posts around them to make them aware before they walked right off into the water. Everyone except for Raine made it to the first braille code, as she was taking her slow time. She did not want to fall into the water below her. Squall and Andrew were the only ones to get the code right on their first try, lowering the first plank, and moving ahead.

Flareon and Dixie got it wrong a few more times, while Jordan and Robert got the code right on their next attempt at it, lowering the plank ahead of them. Andrew and Squall made it to the next set of braille codes, and only Squall managed to get the second code correct. He lowered the second plank ahead of him, moving slowly as the planks got narrower and narrower.

Andrew eventually got the second code correct, releasing the second plank, and putting him behind Squall in the challenge. Flareon and Dixie continued to fail at the braille puzzle, most likely due to their different styled hands or paws. Jordan and Robert had some trouble with the second braille code, while Raine was in dead last, still slowly making her way to the first code.

Jordan and Robert finally got the second code right, dropping the second plank, and moving on ahead. Flareon eventually got the first code right after several attempts at it, moving slowly over the first plank after dropping it. Raine finally made it to the first code and solved it with ease, passing Dixie in the challenge. Andrew and Squall were still trying to solve the final braille code.

In the end, one of those two men finished the code before the other...

…

…

…

...and it was Squall, who lowered the third and final plank. Andrew just finished his code as Squall crossed to the finish line.

"It's over! LEONHART WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 6!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Squall.

"Good patience comes to those who need it most. Leonhart's calm demeanor meant a lot in this immunity challenge, and it paid off in a big way. You're safe tonight, and you're moving on to the Final 6. As for the rest of you, after 47 long, difficult days, one of you will be leaving and becoming the tenth jury member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Champions Day 47

With Squall winning immunity, Andrew and Flareon's plan was pretty much set in motion, because Dixie was still safe, and a threat to win other future challenges as well.

"Well... maybe this will work out better in the end," said Andrew, looking over at Flareon, "We vote for Dixie tonight. Hopefully Raine gets the other Jonetos on board, and we're set."

Flareon nodded her head, "Yeah. This will be a good test to see how loyal Raine really is to us."

" _Since Squall won immunity, Dixie has been defaulted to our main target tonight. She's strong in these challenges, and with Tatsuki gone, she's going to win plenty more of them. Hopefully our talk with Raine back at the reward comes to fruition, and the Jonetos join us in voting her out." - Andrew_

"What do you think happens after that?" asked Flareon, "Think we can get Jordan on our side to go after Squall and Raine? Or do you think we can just vote Jordan out next?"

Andrew shrugged, "I mean... I don't think it matters, but Squall is definitely a threat to win these challenges. So... I think Jordan stays if Squall doesn't win immunity again."

"Yeah, no kidding. I think Squall's going to become the next biggest physical threat once Dixie leaves tonight, anyway." replied Flareon.

" _Tonight, I hate to do it, but Dixie's not on our side, and she's a really good competitor in the challenges! I would much rather go up against Raine and Robert in these last few challenges than I would Dixie! So like... as much as I like her, she's going to have to go home tonight." - Flareon_

After agreeing to vote out Dixie, the duo split off to prepare for the vote tonight.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Robert, Jordan, Squall, and Dixie were discussing the vote by themselves.

"No questions asked tonight," explained Jordan, "We're voting for Andrew tonight. He shouldn't have another idol, anyway. We pretty much have a straight forward boot order; Andrew, Raine, and end with Flareon. Final 4 is ours for the taking."

" _Andrew failed to win immunity today, and I think he should have tried just a little bit harder, man. The dude's done really well, but all good things need to come to an end, and he's just one of those good things. I'm not here to award Andrew another million dollars, since I'm here to win for me." - Jordan_

"Sounds great to me. Think we should tell Raine? Just to make sure she doesn't have an inkling of an idea about our plan?" asked Robert.

Dixie shrugged, "I mean, does it really matter? You can do what you want, but I think telling Raine is kinda pointless. Besides, I think she'll vote Andrew anyway. No worries!"

"It's better to keep her aware rather than leave her out of the loop. She's bound to catch us if we bother to lie to her." warned Squall.

"Again, I don't think it matters if she catches us working together. We're four, she's one, and they're two. Like, it doesn't even matter!" replied Dixie.

" _Tonight, we're going to see if Robert and Squall are true to their word, or if they're just here to mess around and bow before the great Andrew Miller. Listen, I'm not going to kiss anyone's butt to get far in this game, I'm here to play for myself, and myself alone! I hope those two do the same thing." - Dixie_

Jordan nodded his head, "Let's not get cocky, alright? That's where we lose. Just... vote Andrew, get his ass out of here, and then we deal with Raine and Flareon. Alright? Deal?"

Robert nodded, "You've got yourself a deal right there!"

Dixie and Squall just nodded their heads instead of replying, and all four players shook hands in agreement to blindside Andrew. However, Squall was still suspicious of what was really going on behind the scenes.

" _I really don't know what these guys are planning. Robert knows more then I do, and Jordan slipped up when he seemed hesitant about my rock question. I might find myself in trouble sooner than expected. I'm just glad I have this necklace on. Tonight, I need to pay attention to what's going on." - Squall_

A few moments later, Raine, Squall, and Robert were talking about the vote inside the shelter.

"So what do they want to do tonight? What happened on reward?" asked Robert.

"They had two threats in mind," explained Raine, "They want to vote out you, Squall, as well as Dixie. Since Squall is safe, they told me Dixie is the target tonight."

Squall looked a little alerted when he heard his name come up. He chose to ignore it for the time being, however.

With no response, Raine continued to talk, "So... I'm thinking we should just vote Dixie off tonight. We stand a better shot in the challenges against Andrew or Flareon anyway. As long as the target isn't on any one of us, we're set for the Final 3 in a few more votes."

" _I don't know what Squall and Robert want to do tonight. I know voting out Andrew is a popular thing right now, but... I just feel like it's smarter to vote Dixie tonight instead. She can win challenges, and can't really be trusted. I know they want Squall out, but... I think I can divert their attention." - Raine_

Robert shrugged, "Well either way, we gotta break up one of those two pairs. Andrew and Flareon are way tighter than Jordan and Dixie. I think Dixie might backstab Jordan just to get to the Final 3, y'know?"

He looked over at Squall when he said that. Squall looked back at him, but once again said absolutely nothing.

"That may be true," replied Raine, "But Dixie might just win her way to the Final 3, and that alone would mean one of us won't make it there. Like I promised you guys before, I want an all Joneto Final 3. It may not be a full Final 5 or Final 4, but... it's something at least, right?"

Robert chuckled a little, still looking at Squall, "Guess that means the decision on who we vote out is on you, big guy. What's on your mind?"

Squall sighed a little bit, crossing his arms, "Too much."

" _On one end, you have Andrew who's planning on writing my name down at some point. And then you have Dixie, who wants to work with me, but I don't know if I'm guaranteed Final 3 in that alliance. There's so much going on, and so little time left to make the moves you want to make." - Squall_

Squall eventually came to a decision. But he did not tell Robert or Raine what he was going to do, leaving them a little worried and concerned about what could happen at tribal council.

" _At the end of the day, I'm here to win for me, and me alone. I'm going to vote out the person that serves no better purpose for my game. Even if it's the biggest mistake, my last mistake... it's all on me, and me alone. I'm the author of my fate, and I'm going to make sure that it's the right choice." - Squall_

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Bayonetta,"

Bayonetta was wearing a bright red coloration of her original outfit. Her butterfly wings were showing, and her hair was styled in it's original appearance.

"Metal Mario,"

Metal Mario looked absolutely nothing different from before.

"Nightwolf,"

Nightwolf was wearing bright orange pants, and wore a black jacket. He was once again wearing his matching headband with several feathers sticking out of it.

"Jiro,"

Jiro was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hyde,"

Hyde wore a blue jean jacket, white t-shirt, and baggy blue jeans. He had his sunglasses perched on his head.

"Beat,"

Beat was wearing a black tank top, black baggy jeans, and a backwards facing black baseball cap. He also wore his blue sunglasses, but no headphones.

"Littlefoot,"

Littlefoot looked not much different from before.

"Zatanna,"

Zatanna was wearing a white dress shirt, a white skirt, and her usual black top hat. She also sported a red bow tie.

"And Tatsuki, voted out at the last tribal council."

Tatsuki was wearing a black training uniform, with a white headband wrapped around her head. She smiled upon seeing Squall with immunity.

"So let's get into what could be another big vote, because so much happened at the last tribal council. Robert, Andrew made one of the biggest moves of the game by forcing the original Joneto tribe to vote one of their own out. Has Tatsuki's elimination hurt your chances, or helped since?" asked Jeff.

"I think in a way it both hurts and helps our chances. Tatsuki won a lot of challenges, but she was also a strong strategist in a way. But I think in the end, uhh, we can prove that we can do well without her guidance." replied Robert.

Tatsuki smiled at him, nodding her head.

"Jordan, you let out a lot of steam at the last tribal council, calling out Tatsuki for things she may or may not have said. What was going on in your head during that whole tribal council, after Andrew played the idol for you?" asked Jeff.

Jordan chuckled a little bit.

"Well, I think it's fair to say that I had to help a friend out. Andrew helped me, and I helped him by calling out the liar in Tatsuki. Doesn't mean we are automatically on the same page. Sometimes, you gotta work together to eliminate the bigger target." replied Jordan.

Andrew nodded his head a little bit.

"Andrew, you seem to agree with what Jordan said. Does that mean tonight all bets are off?" asked Jeff.

Andrew once again nodded his head.

"Absolutely. No one is safe on Day 47, and I doubt that will change on Day 48 or Day 49 as we move closer and closer to the end game. There can only be three people sitting at the end, so... yeah, all bets are off the table." replied Andrew.

Robert looked over at Squall, who closed his eyes briefly. Raine looked a little worried, but kept her composure.

"Leonhart, tonight must be a great night to wear that necklace. Do you think you'll walk out of this tribal council feeling safe if you don't win immunity again? Or do you think no matter what, your neck is going to be on the line?" asked Jeff.

Squall shook his head.

"My neck will always be on the line, Jeff. Doesn't matter whose name I put down on that parchment. The target is fresh on my back." replied Squall.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Robert, you're up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: I respect you for being strong competitor, but tonight's your night. Sorry. (Dixie)

Dixie's Vote: I'm not going to let you get to the Final 3 a third time. You're not as good as they say you are. (Andrew)

Squall's Vote: A few things that happened recently sealed your fate. I hope the others understand my choice. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Dixie Kong. (She nodded her head, rolling her eyes.)

…

Dixie. Two votes Dixie.

…

…

Andrew. One vote Andrew, two votes Dixie. (He nodded his head.)

…

Andrew. Tied two votes Andrew, two votes Dixie. (He looked over at Raine and the other Jonetos.)

…

…

…

Andrew. That's three votes Andrew, two votes Dixie. (Andrew smiled a little bit, while Flareon looked a little sad.)

…

…

…

Dixie. Tied again, three votes Dixie, three votes Andrew, one vote left. (Dixie glared over at Raine, while Andrew looked a little surprised. Squall closed his eyes.)

Twenty sixth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, and the tenth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…is Andrew. That's four, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Andrew nodded his head, getting up and gathering his things, "Wow, nice move guys. I did the best I could and uhh... just wasn't enough." He hugged Flareon before giving his torch up to Jeff, "Keep your head up, alright?"

"Andrew, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Andrew nodded his head, "Thank you for everything, Jeff. Have a good life." He waved goodbye to the other players before walking out of tribal council.

"The last four time player has left the game, and in high spirits to boot. That's the one thing you can say about Andrew. He always has a smile on his face, no matter what the situation may be. But congratulations on making it to the Final 6. You only have three days left, and soon the jury will get their turn. But forewarning; the jury has more power than ever before this season. You'll soon find out how very soon. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Andrew's Final Words**

"Almost three months of my life were dedicated to playing this amazing game known as Survivor. I couldn't of asked for a better ending. Even though I don't go home a winner, I go home to an amazing wife, family, and hopefully... maybe a bundle of joy? Who knows what the future has for me, right?"

VOTE

Andrew – Dixie, Squall, Jordan, and Robert

Dixie – Raine, Flareon, and Andrew

The wiki will be updated earlier than normal today, just be careful of potential spoilers!

One final twist awaits the Final 4 castaways... but what kind of twist will that be? The jury knows, and this jury will have the most power that they've ever had in a Survivor season. The wiki may spoil what I mean... but if it doesn't give you any hints, find out next week for the Finale of Survivor Final Showdown!

Who will become the first and only two time Sole Survivor? The spunky, energetic Dixie Kong? The bright, intelligent underdog Raine Sage? The brooding loner Squall Leonhart? The tough, strong hearted Jordan Smith? The kind hearted, sweet Flareon? Or the partially deaf, sporadic Robert Keel? Find out next week!

Also, the cast of Survivor Kermadec Islands has been revealed to the public! Cast list and wiki pages for each contestant will be posted after the finale has been posted, but the main Kermadec Islands page and the border for the season will be posted!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	25. Episode 24 The Finale Pt 1

_47 days ago, all 32 Sole Survivors from Green Hill all the way to Last Chances were brought back for one final season to close out the series! They were separated into four competing tribes; the red Selu, the orange Heicheu, the yellow Fasasaga, and the green Joneto!_

 _Already the game was being played from Day 1 in what was to become the longest season ever! Throughout the season, there was a twist known as the Box of Twists. Each round, a new twist would shake the castaways differently, from Redemption Island, Exile Island, Leadership, Kidnapping, Triple Twist, and more!_

 _On the Fasasaga tribe, Andrew Miller immediately took control of his tribe, forming a strong alliance with Isabelle, Flareon, Garrus, and Mordin. This put Bayonetta, Jordan, and Batgirl on the oust. Bayonetta was quickly voted out of the game, and was soon joined by Batgirl when Jordan was awarded safety due to being kidnapped. Jordan continued to fight back, and actually managed to get the alliance to turn on one another, with Andrew, Garrus, and Mordin voting out the weak Isabelle._

 _On the Heicheu tribe, they were immediately branded the "Misfit Tribe". After voting out the failures that were Prince Rain and Samantha, Bayonetta won a Redemption Island duel, and joined the tribe after being voted off from Fasasaga! This turned over a new leaf for fellow villain Reala, as he was able to align with Bayonetta, and manipulate the likes of Aladdin and Beat to blindside Cousteau. This blindside turned Jiro and Littlefoot against the other duo, and Aladdin soon met his own blindside afterwards._

 _On the Selu tribe, they were dominating challenges left and right! There was secret alliance between Metal Mario, Nightwolf, and Ryo known as the Silent Shamans. However, Metal Mario's messy gameplay early on gave away their alliance to the likes of master player Ben Tan. Ben was able to keep his players under control, and they were able to blindside Ryo Hazuki. But soon Curtis and Dixie went rogue, but they had no power as Curtis took the fall soon after they were caught._

 _On the Joneto tribe, they were also dominating challenges, and proved to be more dangerous as a tribe compared to the Selu tribe! Two major alliances were formed between Raine, Zatanna, and En-Tee-I, as well as Tatsuki, Robert, and Squall. Using outsiders Hyde and Etna, Tatsuki's team was able to vote out En-Tee-I first. However, after an incident with Robert and the chickens, he and Tatsuki were able to push the blame onto Etna, and she was quick to take the fall._

 _On Day 20, four tribes became three, as the Heicheu tribe was removed completely, and the Joneto, Selu, and Fasasaga tribes were mixed up into three new tribes!_

 _On the new Selu tribe, Tatsuki and Robert made it clear they didn't want to work with other Jonetos Zatanna and Hyde. They brought in Marge and Flareon as potential allies, but Hyde and Zatanna were able to shift the focus to keep Joneto whole. Working alongside Jiro, the duo was able to get Robert and Tatsuki back on their side, and Marge was voted out in their only vote._

 _On the new Joneto tribe, a Fasasaga tribe was formed between Jordan, Garrus, and Mordin. They hope they had the numbers as they tried to work people onto their side. However, Raine was quick to point out the powerful trio, and got the likes of Dixie and Littlefoot on her side. With Metal Mario and Beat following them, Mordin and Garrus were soon voted out back to back, once again isolating Jordan._

 _On the new Fasasaga tribe, Reala and Bayonetta were quickly outed as the major threats. Andrew and Ben aligned as well, and brought in Mickey, Squall, and Nightwolf as allies. After Reala was quickly voted off, Squall and Nightwolf made a new alliance with Bayonetta, as Squall was ready to make a new move, and extend his life at the merge. This alliance was able to work as both Ben Tan and Mickey were voted off back to back._

 _On Day 32, the three tribes became one, becoming the black Champions tribe! With the largest merge ever at 16 castaways left in the game, anything was possible in the last 18 days of the game!_

 _At the merge, there were two clear alliances in power. On one side was Raine, Dixie, Jiro, Zatanna, Littlefoot, and Hyde. On another side was Nightwolf, Bayonetta, Metal Mario, Squall, Tatsuki, and Robert. This left the likes of Andrew, Flareon, Beat, and Jordan on the outside._

 _However, Tatsuki did not like the alliance she was currently with. When a two in one vote came at tribal council, Tatsuki rounded up the votes of Robert, Andrew, and Flareon, and targeted Metal Mario as a major physical threat. Metal Mario was eventually voted off that night, along with Bayonetta. Nightwolf would eventually join them at the next tribal council, ruining most of Squall's post swap plans._

 _However, Squall was able to readapt, and continue to work with Robert and Tatsuki as they grew their alliance with Flareon and Andrew, becoming a solid five. Meanwhile, Hyde had flipped from Raine's group, and joined Beat and Jordan as the "Dudebromen". Dixie Kong was also playing her own game, stealing a special idol from Littlefoot to further her own game. This whole thing exploded right in front of her when Littlefoot found out about it, and Jiro was voted off later that night._

 _With Dixie losing most of her trust within her alliance, she tried to do everything in her power to keep herself in the game, and still in a good position. This included aligning with the Dudebromen, and voting out Littlefoot. However, Raine and Zatanna did not go through with her plan, and voted with the majority to send Hyde home next. While Dixie was meant to go next, Andrew and Flareon warned her, and got her to play her special idol, sending Beat home instead of her._

 _With Hyde and Beat out of the game, Jordan was on his own, and he eventually made a new alliance with Dixie, bringing the two outsiders close together. They eventually got their revenge on Raine's alliance, joining up with the Joneto Trio and Fasasaga Duo to vote out Littlefoot._

 _A few days later, Redemption Island came into play, and Raine and Zatanna were able to save themselves some time, managing to vote out Dixie along with the rest of the tribe. Jordan eventually saved himself by convincing the others that maybe a mental challenge could be coming up. Zatanna took the risk, and asked to be voted off in order to beat Dixie. While her plan was accepted, it ultimately failed when she got too confident against Dixie._

 _With Dixie back in the game, she and Jordan were ready to play hard and wing it in order to make it to the Final 3. However, safety was just a few inches away, when Squall learned that Andrew found the triple idol. With Andrew proven to be a much bigger target, Tatsuki rallied up her troops against Andrew. However, Andrew and Flareon anticipated the plan, and Andrew used his idol to protect himself, Flareon, and Jordan. After Jordan called Tatsuki out, she was eventually blindsided that night._

 _Last episode, Flareon won a nice pasta reward! During the challenge beforehand though, Raine told Flareon she would throw it for her if she would take her on reward. Flareon agreed to the offer, and took Raine and Andrew on reward._

 _This was part of Raine's plan, though, as she wanted to make sure Andrew and Flareon, and Jordan and Dixie were against one another no matter what. It worked, as back at camp, Dixie was upset over Flareon's choices and her gameplay._

 _Behind the scenes, however, Robert wanted to up his game by getting him and Squall to align with Dixie and Jordan, and go to the Final 4. However, a slip up from Jordan worried Squall when it came to the Final 4 deal._

 _To keep himself safe, Squall ended up winning immunity at the next challenge. This pushed Dixie ahead of the pecking order for Andrew and Dixie, and they hoped Raine would work with them to vote her off._

 _But with Raine and Robert split over the decision, and Squall stuck in the middle, it was anyone's guess as to how the brooding loner would vote._

 _At tribal council, Squall wrote down Andrew's name, and sent him to the jury in a 4-3 decision._

 _Now only six remain!_

 _Dixie Kong, winner of Survivor Blood vs. Water!_

 _Raine Sage, winner of Survivor Redemption Island!_

 _Squall Leonhart, winner of Survivor Reals vs. OCs!_

 _Jordan Smith, winner of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains!_

 _Flareon, winner of Survivor Cuties!_

 _And Robert Keel, winner of Survivor Marble!_

 _Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges! In a special twist, FOUR people will make it to Day 50 to face the jury's wrath! This season, the jury will be given the most power they've ever received in 33 seasons of Survivor! But at the end of the day, only one person will come out on top to become the first ever Two Time Sole Survivor!_

 **Final 6: Dixie, Flareon, Jordan, Raine, Robert, and Squall**

 **Jury: Bayonetta, Metal Mario, Nightwolf, Jiro, Hyde, Beat, Littlefoot, Zatanna, Tatsuki, and Andrew**

– – – – –

Champions Day 48

The Final 6 players returned to camp after a big move took place to remove Andrew from the game.

"He was one of the best players of all time," said Jordan, setting his torch with the others, "It only made sense to take him down before it was too late."

Squall nodded his head gently, "I respect the man. But sometimes you have to take destiny into your own hands."

" _Last night, I chose to vote out Andrew instead of Dixie. I know that he and Flareon were coming after me at some point, so I took a risk and voted him off. I don't know if I can fully trust Dixie or Jordan, but that's what winning immunity is all about now. It's do or die, and I'm not ready to lose." - Squall_

Flareon sighed softly, sitting down in the shelter with a light smile, "Well.. that was a good one guys. We didn't see that one coming... but no harm right?"

Dixie sighed, shaking her head, "Honestly, Flareon, I did you a massive favor last night. Andrew was totally ruining your game. You had no winning goal with him by your side."

"What..? That's not true, we were doing great together... I mean yeah, it didn't work... but until last night, we were doing a good job." frowned Flareon.

"Andrew was totally tanking your game!" explained Dixie, "You guys flip flopped on every single decision! Tell me to play the idol, then vote me out a few days later. Save Jordan with the triple idol, then choose to take Raine on reward instead!"

" _I felt a fire beneath me this morning, and I just had to get it all out onto Flareon. She needed to know that I did her a big favor by voting Andrew out, and removing that chained ball from her ankle. Now she's free to make the moves she wants, and doesn't need approval from her 'master' anymore." - Dixie_

"Well I... I mean we..." stammered Flareon, she didn't know quite what to say back to her.

"I expected more out of you, Flareon," sighed Dixie, "You were a grown pokemon. I expected you to follow in the paws of my good friend Danielle! She was willing to make big moves and vote off even her closest friends. Applejack, Ion, Maria, and even Daisy twice! She was able to prove she could play the game without looking to her mother for approval. You always needed Andrew's!"

"I'm... I'm sorry I... I just wanted to stay... st-stay..." frowned Flareon, tears forming in her eyes as the tirade continued in front of her.

"Stay what? Stay loyal?" asked Dixie, "What good is staying loyal when you were going to lose horribly to the great Andrew Miller because everyone likes and respects him more? You just suck at this game, that's why."

At the last sentence, tears started running down Flareon's cheeks. Dixie stopped her tirade once she saw the tears roll down, immediately feeling horrible, as the last thing she wanted was to make her cry in front of everyone.

The other players just watched the entire thing happen. Raine looked visibly annoyed, Robert shook his head in annoyance, while Squall and Jordan just watched, not really reacting.

Flareon got up from her seat in the shelter, and ran towards the beach, sniffling and sobbing lightly. She only faintly said through her sobs, "I-I'm sorry..."

Robert shook his head as Flareon ran past him, muttering quietly to himself, "What a bitch..."

" _I'll admit I've done some really horrible things out here. Well... even if that one horrible thing was framing Etna for my mistake. But berating Flareon for how she chose to play the game... now why would you go and do something like that? This proves how out of touch Dixie is right now." - Robert_

Dixie took Flareon's seat in the shelter, and just sat back. Her face displayed her emotions right now, and they were of guilt.

Despite how real her emotions were, Raine didn't buy it for a minute. She sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "Congratulations. You made the poor thing cry. Proud of yourself now?"

"I... I didn't mean to make her cry. That wasn't my intention." sighed Dixie.

Raine shook her head, "Well, whatever your intention was, you should have stopped and kept it to yourself. Flareon's allowed to play however she likes. Just because she doesn't immediately bow before you doesn't mean she sucks at the game."

"What? Where did you come up with that?" asked Dixie, a little annoyed.

"Would you berate Flareon for playing the game if she stopped following Andrew and began listening to you and Jordan?" asked Raine, prompting a silence from Dixie. She then shook her head, turning away from her, "Yeah... thought so."

" _This new passionate underdog side we've seen in Dixie lately has not been a pleasant transition. She's too passionate for her own good, and it caused her to berate Flareon and make her cry. Quite frankly, she just cemented her spot as the Final 3 goat no matter what she does from her on out." - Raine_

Raine left the shelter area, and walked down to the beach where Flareon was. Flareon was sniffling and staring out into the ocean surrounding their camp.

"Flareon... what just happened was completely barbaric. You don't deserve to be talked to like that. Doesn't matter if you suck at the game or not. I personally believe you and Andrew were a pair that worked together. Don't let Dixie make you think otherwise." said Raine calmly, sitting down next to her.

Flareon shook her head, sighing as tears dripped from her cheeks, "I just feel alone right now. I mean... it's been 48 long hard days... the last thing I want is to be told everything I've worked for... was all for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing at all, Flareon," said Raine, "You still have my loyalty. I proved that last night... Squall may not have, but he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Immunity will become important later today..."

Flareon nodded softly, sniffling, "Yeah... thank you Raine... I'm glad you're here at least..."

" _I'm not just some dumb weak pokemon... just because I'm loyal to my friends does not make me weak." (Wipes some tears from her eyes) "Dixie can think whatever she wants, but I'm here to win this for Vulpix. She wants me to step up and prove her wrong? Well I'm going to do just that!" - Flareon_

– – – – –

Champions Day 48

A little while longer into the day, Robert, Jordan, and Dixie were eating some lunch inside the shelter, discussing what might happen in the last few days of the game.

"I'm sorry for making a fool of myself this morning," sighed Dixie, "I'm not a bad person. The last thing I wanted was for Flareon to cry."

"I dunno, it looked like you were aiming to make her cry. Just my opinion." shrugged Robert.

Dixie glared at him, "No I was not! You gotta believe me, I'm not a horrible person... this game is just messing with my head lately."

"48 days of Survivor can do that to you." replied Jordan, finishing his last bowl of beans.

" _There's only two days left of the Final Showdown! Anything can happen, and personally, this is my time to shine. I know the path to winning looks bleak from here, but as long as I'm sitting next to Jordan and Robert in the Final 3... I think my odds are better than you might think!" - Dixie_

Dixie turned to look at Jordan, "Anyway... looks like we might be in the driver's seat now. Raine and Flareon go home next in some order... and then we just have to beat Squall at the final immunity challenge!"

Jordan nodded his head, "Yeah, sounds easy, but yet... anything can happen, right? Like, it feels like we're about to go into another double vote tonight."

"Oh, you mean like Waterfall's? Yeah, I can see that happening given the numbers of players and days left." replied Robert.

" _There's six of us left in the game. Tonight, we might be walking into another challenge, ending with one last vote. That challenge might be a mental challenge... so while I think Raine is more of a threat in challenges, I think it might be safe to go after Flareon first, so that Squall leaves earlier." - Jordan_

"Here's what I think we do tonight," explained Jordan, "Vote Flareon out. We keep Raine so that she wins the challenge that follows, which will likely be mental. Then we just blindside Squall! I think our chances of beating Raine in one last endurance competition are better than beating Squall."

Dixie shook her head, "I don't know about that Jordan... I mean, it sounds plausible, but I think out of all three of them, we can beat Flareon in challenges the best."

"Maybe, but Survivor's a game about taking risks, man... and I think we gotta make this one." replied Jordan.

Robert shrugged, "I mean, I don't mind stabbing Squall in the back early, but only if there's no one else left to vote off. So whatever you decide to do, better make sure that other person wins immunity at Final 5."

" _I have no issue voting Squall off early. It's a game, and Squall by far has a good chance to beat any one of us. I mean, even though the amount of gameplay he's done equals to my amount, but that's just me. It's still too risky to sneak Squall into the Final 3, and he beats all of us in the end." - Robert_

"Just remember that Raine is just as much of a threat as Squall or Flareon. Maybe even more of a threat," warned Dixie, "Taking her to the Final 4 may just be our last mistake in the game."

Jordan nodded his head, "Oh absolutely. Not saying it's what I want to do. You guys need to put in your input too! Remember that."

Both Dixie and Robert nodded their heads, bumping fists with one another and Jordan to confirm their Final 3 alliance once more.

" _I think people often forget I'm the oldest one left in the game right now. My persona throws them off huh man? I'm rough and tough, but I'm also a happy family man back home who wants the best in life for his son and wife. This last game is all about making their lives even better than before." - Jordan_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Leonhart."

Squall did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Virmire, you will each be attached to a rope course. You will have to maneuver yourselves through the ropes, which means you'll be flipping yourselves up and over obstacles. First three to finish move onto the final round. In the final round you will solve a lock combination puzzle. You will have three cards with a number on each side. Find the right combination, and unlock your treasure chest, grab your flag, and raise it. First person to finish, wins immunity, and is guaranteed a spot in the Final 5. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated and hooked up to the course.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players raced down into the rope obstacle course, twisting and turning themselves around and around each obstacle. Dixie had the early lead over everyone else, being the most nimble of the entire Final 6. Jordan and Flareon were getting tied up in all the ropes, while Raine, Squall, and Robert were taking their time.

Dixie was already at the last obstacle, which involved digging herself a hole to get underneath one final loop around a pole. She was successful in this part of the challenge, crossing the finish line first.

With Dixie already moving on, it seemed like a race between Squall, Robert, and Raine on who was going to make it to the final round of the challenge. Jordan and Flareon were pretty much out of it at this point, all tied up, and slow.

All three former members of Joneto arrived at the final obstacle, and started to dig the hole to fit themselves underneath.

In the end...

…

…

…

...the hole Squall dug was too small, and he got stuck going through it. As a result, Raine and Robert were able to successfully get around the loop, and make it to the final round.

"Dixie, Raine, and Robert are moving on to the final round! Jordan, Leonhart, and Flareon are all out. No shot at individual immunity."

Flareon was really upset to lose what could have been her last chance at survival. Despite this, she kept a positive attitude, helping Squall out of the hole with Jordan's help. Neither Jordan or Squall felt upset at losing the challenge.

"Okay for the final round of the immunity challenge, you will attempt to solve a combination lock puzzle using only six different numbers. You each have three cards, a number on each side. Only one combination works. First person to unlock the box, retrieve the flag, and hoist it up, wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

All three players started thinking up combinations in order to unlock the box. This was a completely random challenge, but if you inputted one correct number, the lock would semi open but not all the way, meaning you had something right. Otherwise, it wouldn't open at all.

Raine was glad this was a challenge meant for her, because she really needed to wear the necklace going into the vote tonight. She was trying to find the right numbers, but so far she wasn't quite lucky.

Dixie looked over at Raine for a minute, and grew concerned about her winning immunity. Knowing Jordan might have a point about tonight's vote being a double elimination, she needed to do something, anything to beat Raine.

While Robert was struggling and nowhere close to getting the right combination, Dixie started peering over at Raine's combinations... and started to copy her just like she did with Zatanna! She inputted the same combinations as Raine everytime. Unlike Zatanna however, Raine never noticed, since she was too focused on her puzzle to even care what Dixie was doing.

After several failed combinations, Raine finally inputted the correct one, and retrieved her flag from the box. Almost on cue, Dixie opened her box at near the same time as Raine due to her copying her! It was a photo finish to see which one raised their flags first...

…

…

…

...and it was Dixie by almost a hair due to her speed.

"WHAT A FINISH! DIXIE WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 5!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dixie. Nobody even realized she cheated off of Raine!

"Great job Dixie! It was a close finish against one of the best mental competitors in Raine Sage, but you pulled off an amazing victory! Tonight, you have nothing to worry about, as you're safe for another day. As for the rest of you, after 48 long, hard days of Survivor, one of your games will come to an end. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Champions Day 48

With a huge vote approaching for the Final 6 players of Survivor Final Showdown, anything was possible. Flareon, for one, was packing her bags for the most part, hoping for a new plan of hers to work out.

" _Tonight, I'm just going to go in and vote for Jordan or Raine tonight. I really want to play off the fact that everyone thinks I... well, suck at the game, and cannot win under any circumstances. Whether that's true or not, I don't know. I just hope I survive to see Day 49 at the very least." - Flareon_

Meanwhile, Jordan and Dixie were speaking to one another in the forest, wondering about what to expect at the vote tonight.

"I'll tell you this, Jordan," explained Dixie, "I never once heard Jeff talk about two votes tonight. He would have mentioned it at the challenge, wouldn't he?"

Jordan shrugged, "Well, maybe he wants to catch us off guard, right? Anything's possible... I just feel like you need to be ahead of the game sometimes."

" _Tonight's going to be pretty interesting no matter what happens. You have two outsiders in Raine and Flareon, vulnerable as all hell. I personally want Flareon out of here so that we can keep Raine to win a potential quick Final 5 immunity challenge. With her safe, we then blindside Squall." - Jordan_

Dixie sighed, "I just don't feel right about voting Flareon out after I made her cry. I feel bad enough as it is, that's why it's just better to vote Raine out. Besides, Flareon sucks in challenges compared to her. I had to cheat to beat Raine today!"

"Hah! So that's how you won, huh? Next thing you'll be telling me is that's how you beat Zatanna as well, right?" chuckled Jordan.

Dixie simply nodded her head at Jordan's words. Jordan shook his head, chuckling out a "Wow...".

" _Wouldn't it be great karma if I got both Raine and Zatanna out of this game by beating them at their own games? Cheating is... looked down upon sometimes, but this is Survivor. You have got to use everything in your power to win nearly anything! There's a million dollars on the line!" - Dixie_

Jordan crossed his arms, "Well anyway... we gotta think about what we're doing tonight. Because one wrong move, and our games are over. You know that, right?"

Dixie nodded her head, "Absolutely. We need to come to an agreement. Are we voting Flareon out... or Raine?"

The duo discussed their options a little bit further. Eventually, they came to an agreement on who to vote out.

" _I still have the hidden immunity idol... and I dunno if anyone knows I have it yet. I intend to play it before this game is over, though. Pretty sure that night is happening tonight... or tomorrow. I don't know when this double vote is happening, man. Surely there's not a twist I'm missing... right?" - Jordan_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Raine, Robert, and Squall were discussing who to vote out by themselves.

"It's between Flareon and Jordan, realistically," explained Raine, "I think it will be easy to get Flareon's vote against Jordan... so I say we vote Jordan out tonight. He's a threat overall, often overlooked by everyone else."

Robert shrugged, "The two buffoons are already voting against Flareon last I heard. But... I ain't writing her name down. Not tonight at any rate."

" _Tonight I think the person that needs to be voted out is Raine. She's one of the best players to ever walk into this game, man. Why on Earth would we keep this woman around when we know she's going to play hard to win? If I'm going to have a 1/3 chance to win this game, she's gotta go." - Robert_

Robert stood up from the shelter, stretching out, "I'm just gonna tell you this, Raine... bring your stuff. I advise that to everyone. This is the Final 6. Crazy #%#% happens at the Final 6. Just warning ya."

He then left the shelter area without saying another word.

Raine rolled her eyes, turning to look at Squall, "He's going to vote with the so-called 'buffoons', isn't he? He's a moron if he votes me out tonight."

"It wouldn't surprise me," sighed Squall, "But... voting out Jordan. You make a valid point there, Raine."

" _A few days ago, Jordan didn't give me a straight answer to my purple rock question. To me, that's the trust you need to build, especially with two pairs of two going to the Final 4. Because of his hesitation, I'm under the impression that he's coming after me before the Final 4... or Robert's flipped." - Squall_

Raine nodded her head, "It's a game, Squall. Jordan's done a great job fighting back when the going gets rough, and unlike Dixie... he actually has a chance to win. If Robert thinks he can beat those two... he's sadly mistaken."

"If Robert flips, it's three against three. You know that, right?" asked Squall, looking over at Raine.

Raine chuckled lightly, "Oh please, Squall, you say like that's a challenge. It will be fire making. Regardless if they vote for me, or for Flareon, one of us will beat him in that challenge."

Squall raised an eyebrow, "You do know he defeated Andrew at the same challenge in Heroes vs. Villains, correct?"

"Don't ruin my fantasy, Squall." muttered Raine, glaring at him.

" _Tonight we'll see who's truly loyal to whom. Robert... I've had a sneaking suspicion about his loyalty after Tatsuki was voted off. But Squall I always trusted since we joined up. There's something about Squall that just enlightens me. He's quiet, but he's also confident in his way of thinking." - Raine_

On the way to tribal council, Squall was still stuck in the middle over who to vote for.

" _I could be making the worst mistake of the game tonight. Last night, I chose to go after someone who was definitely making a move against me soon. Tonight, I could do the same thing and vote Jordan, or vote out a threat to win in Raine. Both moves have their issues, so... let's see what happens." - Squall_

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Bayonetta,"

"Metal Mario,"

"Nightwolf,"

"Jiro,"

"Hyde,"

"Beat,"

"Littlefoot,"

"Zatanna,"

"Tatsuki,"

"And Andrew, voted out at the last tribal council."

"So last night we saw yet another big threat leave the game in Andrew Miller. So much has happened over the last 24 hours that I think we're not quite done with the craziness! Raine, what happened after you guys got back to camp?" asked Jeff.

"Well... Dixie proceeded to shame Flareon for being a sucky player, and pretty much made her cry by the end of it all. I didn't like it, nobody else really liked it. I felt horrified one player could take it too far." replied Raine.

The jury's reactions were all interesting in the slightest. Andrew, Tatsuki, Zatanna, Littlefoot, Jiro, and Nightwolf all looked upset. Beat and Hyde gave eachother awkward looks. Metal Mario shook his head, while Bayonetta just smiled in delight. Dixie noticed most of the reactions, and felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, make me look bad in front of everyone Raine. I already feel horrible as it is." sighed Dixie.

"Well, have you apologized to her?" asked Raine.

Dixie didn't reply at this comment, staying silent.

"Leonhart, clearly this looks good for your group, because as long as the attention is off of you, you're good to go, right?" asked Jeff.

Squall shook his head.

"Honestly, Jeff, with so little time left before Day 50, another person's actions can become another person's failure. For example, Dixie and Jordan are pretty tight. If people are mad at Dixie, they can't vote for her... so they have to vote for Jordan instead." replied Squall.

Jordan nodded his head, feeling a little nervous over what Squall just said.

"Robert, Leonhart made a valid point. Maybe not just towards Dixie and Jordan, but that analogy could be directed at nearly any pair left in the game. Where do you fit in all of this?" asked Jeff.

Robert chuckled a little bit.

"I thankfully fit into none of it, Jeff. I want to avoid as much drama as possible this late into the game. After all, this is a game where everyone will judge you for every little tiny thing." replied Robert.

Raine smiled knowingly.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Flareon, you're up."

– – –

Jordan's Vote: Sorry, but this is what we agreed on. No hard feelings, you've done well. (?)

Raine's Vote: Yes Robert, you're very much correct. You will be judged. Harshly. (Jordan)

Robert's Vote: Hopefully the buffoons see some reason, and eliminate the biggest threat. (Raine)

Squall's Vote: This vote could cost me one million dollars, but I need to play my game. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, tonight is the last time you can do so."

Nobody did anything. Suddenly, Jordan then stood up, stretching out his muscles and surprising nearly everyone but Dixie. Hyde and Beat high fived eachother on the jury.

"Excuse me, did you say last time?" asked Jordan, chuckling. When Jeff nodded his head, Jordan dropped the Selu idol in his hands, "Then I might as well play it. Better be safe than sorry."

Both Raine and Flareon grew worried after he played it. Squall just closed his eyes, keeping his hands together. Robert had no real reaction quite yet, while Dixie was just giddy.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Jordan will not count."

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jordan. Doesn't count. (He nodded his head, not surprised.)

Jordan. Doesn't count.

…

…

…

Jordan. Doesn't count. No votes for anyone yet. (Jordan was a little surprised at the third vote. Squall looked away from him.)

…

…

…

Raine. One vote Raine. (She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Robert looked over at Jordan and Dixie, hoping they made the right call.)

…

…

…

Twenty seventh person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, and the eleventh member of our jury, Raine. That's two, and tonight, that's all you need. You need to bring me your torch.

Raine shook her head, gathering her things, and bringing her torch up to Jeff, "Either way, thank you for this experience. As I'll become a jury member, you each will be judged fairly... and rather harshly for some of you." She was looking at Dixie and Robert when she said this, before turning to look at Jeff.

"Raine, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

"Thank you. Good luck Squall, Flareon. Prove the others wrong for me." said Raine, waving goodbye before walking out of the tribal council area.

"After 126 days, Raine Sage was finally voted out of Survivor. She was one of the greatest players to step foot here, and she proved that well by showing how great of an underdog she was, making great moves every step of the way. Maybe it was fate that she just could not win the final season because of her legacy. Either way, you have made it to the Final 5, the game will only get harder from here."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"With that said, you will see what I mean tomorrow. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Raine's Final Words**

"I wasn't expecting to be leaving tonight in the way that I did, but I can't say that I'm displeased with the way I played the game. I always played with care, never overlooked any detail... and I could sense when someone was ready to jump ship. Dixie and Robert will soon learn their lessons in a few days."

VOTE

Jordan – Raine, Squall, and Flareon (Never counted)

Raine – Dixie, Jordan, and Robert

– – – – –

Champions Day 49

The official Final 5 players returned from quite the interesting tribal council. Some players had mixed emotions about it, and some just wanted to get things out of the way.

"Raine's right," sighed Dixie, "Flareon, I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just... frustrated. You gotta understand all I've been through in this game compared to you."

Flareon nodded her head, "It's okay, Dixie. Don't worry about it, okay...? It was rude of you, but... I know you didn't mean it in the end."

" _I can't believe Raine went ahead and poisoned the entire jury against me. She called me out as being this stupid bitch that likes to hurt the innocent, and that's simply just not true! Yeah, I haven't been the most fair player, but I'm doing anything I can to win this game. Shouldn't that be fair?" - Dixie_

"Well, you guys have gotten your apologizes out of the way, it's time for me to get some answers out of last night," said Jordan, looking over at Squall, "Because someone decided he was too good for a Final 4 deal, and chose to almost throw his game away."

Squall glared at Jordan, "The hell are you talking about? Throwing my game away? Yeah, that's what I'm doing. I'm throwing it away from your dirty hands."

Jordan rolled his eyes, "Oh please, dude. Sure, you really wanted to go to the end with those two girls and lose terribly? Is that what your goal was?"

Squall chuckled lightly, "Oh? Lose terribly? After calling Flareon one of the least deserving of all of us, you say she would beat me 'terribly'?"

"You know what I mean! I was referring to Raine." muttered Jordan.

" _Squall wrote my name down last night, and #%#% like that doesn't just fly with me. We made a Final 4 pact to go to the end, and take out the rest of the players who stood far better chances at winning this game. If I didn't play that idol, I was going to fire making against Raine. Glad I did, huh?" - Jordan_

"Then make it sound like that, as opposed to making it sound like I would have lost to Flareon as well. Or are you saying she's really not a goat anymore?" asked Squall, now shifting his gaze between Jordan and Dixie.

"Whatever Squall," sighed Dixie, "I know what I've said. Jordan knows what he's said. Just forget about it, okay? You do you, and we'll do us, okay?"

"Of course, that makes the most sense," replied Squall, "It's a game, and you Jordan showed your cards when you didn't give me a straight answer about the purple rock."

Jordan threw his hands up in the air, "The hell am I supposed to tell you Squall? Are you that freaking dumb, man? Of course we were going to rocks!"

"Then why would you hesitate? Shouldn't have to hesitate if you already knew the answer." reminded Squall, crossing his arms.

Jordan didn't respond to that remark. He just shook his head in annoyance. Dixie sighed as well. Robert and Flareon just stood off to the side, watching the whole argument.

" _Jordan's hesitation is exactly why I chose to put his name down last night. Even if he did beat Raine in the fire making challenge, I was making a stand against him. Be straight up with me, or I'm not working with you. That's the bottom line. You can't trust people who cannot be honest." - Squall_

After the arguing settled down a little bit. Footsteps were heard in the distance. Everyone turned at the direction of the sounds, and they found Jeff Probst walking towards them.

"Jeff!" called Flareon, "You're here but... why?"

"Good question, Flareon," chuckled Jeff, "It's because it's time for the usual Rites of Passage ordeal!"

Everyone was a little surprised. Not one time have they done a Rites of Passage when there were only five players remaining.

"But with five of us? That doesn't seem right." remarked Robert, confused.

"Of course not, but it's a special case for a very special twist coming to you tomorrow night," explained Jeff, "Because... today you will be competing in your Final Immunity Challenge."

Everyone was shocked to be hearing that. With that fact going through everyone's mind, some people grew worried about going to the end with four people instead of three.

"Wait... does that mean a Final 4 final tribal council?" asked Jordan.

Jeff smiled at him, "You'll just have to wait and find out later! I'll explain more when you get to the challenge."

Everyone nodded their heads, a lot of things going on within their minds about what might happen.

Jeff nodded his head, "Alright then... it's time for the Rites of Passage. You will leave camp, and you will go down the trail, and find the 27 torches of the 27 winners voted out of the game. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the challenge area, where we'll start the final immunity challenge."

A couple of hours later, when things got calmer, the Final 5 players left the merged tribe camp, and followed the path as instructed.

" _From the beginning, I knew I was going to have to work my tail off to become the two time Sole Survivor! I mean, I started off pretty well... and then the merge came. That's where things fell apart for me. I stole an idol, stole bananas, and cheated twice in order to take out two strong puzzle players! I'm not proud of the things I had to do to win this game, but it's a game. You win or you lose!" - Dixie_

" _Survivor is a game all about adapting to change. In the beginning, I worked with Tatsuki and Robert. After the swap, I intended to go to the end with Bayonetta and Nightwolf. When that plan failed, I returned to my previous plan, and just kept my mouth shut during all of the fighting. There's a reason it's worked for me. After this morning, however, anything can change, and I have to be ready." - Squall_

" _I was the ultimate underdog from Day 1 of this game! From Fasasaga to Joneto to the merged tribe, everyone was trying to take me down! But I kept getting up and fighting back! Nobody really expected me to do this because I was such a forgettable winner to begin with! And really, that's what made it so easy to make it here. I just have a few more obstacles left, and then, come out as the winner!" - Jordan_

" _I'm really proud of myself this season for not being as much of a crybaby as I was in my first two seasons. I really had a strong working relationship with Andrew, and we did really well together. It almost got us all the way to the end. But with Andrew gone, I have to stay on my toes. They have called me a goat, but that could be a lie. I know I can win this game again, and I'm going to do it!" - Flareon_

" _This season I had to take on a different strategy compared to the one I had in Marble. While I could have underdogged it again, I felt like it was required of me to sit back, and let the game happen in front of me. There's too many big personalities, and if I got caught up in all of that crap, I probably wouldn't be sitting here. If I sit next to those two doofuses, I know my chances of winning are great!" - Robert_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They came to the first torch, En-Tee-I's.

"En-Tee-I had to go home first," explained Squall, "He was one of the smartest players to ever float onto this island."

Robert nodded his head, "That first vote was a little scary for, not gonna lie."

They came to the next torch, Prince Rain's.

"I'm not surprised Rain left this early," chuckled Jordan, "The ego of a prince so wanting to be accepted by his kind."

"I'm glad he left this early. Because quite frankly I did not want to see his face on my tribe at any point in this game." smiled Dixie.

The next torch that came was Samantha's.

"I'm glad we got to see the real Samantha out here," said Dixie, "Bitchy, not as classy as we saw in the edit of Koopa Beach."

"I think there was just a charm to her that nobody really got to know." replied Robert, shrugging.

The next torch that arrived was Cousteau's.

Jordan chuckled a little, "Poor little frog. Never knew coming out here would cause him to get kicked out so quick."

"Well either way, I hope he and Tangy are happy together with their little... heh... tad-kitten." giggled Flareon.

Soon came the torch of Barbara 'Batgirl' Gordon.

"Sorry Babs, I had to do what I needed to do. Wish things worked out better." said Jordan.

Flareon sighed a little bit, "That was a really tough vote. I didn't think Batgirl needed to go that quick."

Eventually they arrived at Ryo Hazuki's torch.

Dixie smiled lightly, "Ryo was so sweet to everyone around camp. He definitely was deserving of the title of All-Star Sole Survivor."

Jordan shrugged, "Ehh, don't know about that. I think my good pal Will was robbed of that title."

They soon arrived at the next torch; Isabelle's.

Flareon smiled teary eyed, "Isabelle, I miss you so much. You were the bright light at the Fasasaga camp."

"I think she had a lot to prove with her husband watching her from Distant," remarked Jordan, "And I think she did pretty dang well."

The next torch they came to was Aladdin's.

"I would have liked to go up against Aladdin more often in these challenges," said Squall, "Not only was he a good strategic player, but he was good in the challenges."

Robert nodded softly, "Yeah, man. I think he was underrated as a winner. Everyone wants to talk about Ben Tan and Reala, but never him."

The next torch they arrived at was Curtis Guerrero's; the first winner ever of Survivor.

"Curtis was one of my good friends on the Selu tribe, believe it or not," smiled Dixie, "We worked well together."

Jordan chuckled, "Curtis was a character, dude. He always said what was on his mind, no matter what the case."

They eventually arrived at Etna's torch.

"Oh Etna, I really felt horrible for you out here. Taken out so early. I hope you're proud of how far I've come out here." smiled Flareon.

Robert nodded his head, looking away from her torch, reminded of the things he and Tatsuki did to her at Joneto, "Yeah... I'm sure she is. Well, this is a little awkward..."

The next torch they came to was Reala's.

"Reala needed to be voted out immediately," explained Squall, "There was no chance I wanted anyone to deal with his bull crap."

"Reala definitely played hard, man. Harder than anyone expected him to out here, from what I recall from the others." said Jordan.

Marge Simpson's torch was up next.

"I really wish Marge tried to play her second time around," sighed Dixie, "I think she would be surprised at how well she could have done."

Flareon smiled lightly, "Still, Marge was really nice to have around. She really reminded me of my own mom!"

The next torch they came to was Dr. Mordin Solus'.

"When you got that squishy dude babbling about something, he just could never stop." chuckled Jordan.

"Mordin was so nice and caring to everyone," smiled Flareon, "I really miss his antics around camp."

Eventually, they arrived at the great Ben Tan's torch.

"Ben, Ben, Ben... I think his ego got in the way of how he played this season. Definitely his worst performance." giggled Dixie.

Squall nodded softly, "Ben really was a good opponent in the end. Never stopped trying to prove his worth at any opportunity."

The next torch that arrived was Garrus Vakarian's.

"I felt like Garrus was a little condescending sometimes," sighed Flareon, "But he was a strong leader despite that."

Jordan nodded softly, "Yeah, man. Dare I say it, but I think he was better of a leader than Andrew was, personally."

The last torch of the pre merge was next; Mickey Gomez's.

"Mickey was a really quiet boy during our time on Selu," commented Dixie, "So I really have no comment to say about him."

Squall nodded his head, "He was too quiet. It's the reason we voted him out instead of Andrew back before the merge came."

The next torch to grace them all was Bayonetta's.

"Bayonetta, we were a strong pair together... but I made stronger allies. I had to drop you. Hope you understand that I had to grow wings and fly away." chuckled Jordan.

Squall crossed his arms, "Bayonetta was definitely a goat, no matter how you put it this season. Nobody respected her game. Even if it was a strong one."

The following torch after hers was Metal Mario's.

"Metal Mario was quite the schemer on Selu for the first several weeks," explained Dixie, "That's why I'm glad you guys were able to take him by surprise early on!"

Jordan shrugged, "I felt like Metal Mario was playing too many sides early on. He needed to go at some point anyway."

Eventually they arrived at Nightwolf's torch.

"Nightwolf believed in what was right. People say he listened to the spirits more than the rest of us... but in reality, I think the spirits wanted what was best for all of us." said Squall.

"What a very symbolic thing to say, Squall. I think that fits Nightwolf very well!" smiled Flareon.

The next torch that came was Jiro's.

"Jiro taught me a few things about the game that not even I knew about!" smiled Flareon, "It really sucked he had to go so quick."

Jordan nodded his head, "Jiro was growing into quite the threat. That's why we had to put Plan C into effect!"

Steven Hyde's torch was coming up next.

"Dude was a good player. They say he got lucky, but I think Hyde was underrated as a player. He's underestimated." said Jordan.

"That or he was just a jackass. One or the two." shrugged Robert.

The next torch ended up being Beat's.

"Beat, my main man," smiled Jordan, crossing his arms, "Glad we were able to make things work out after Heroes vs. Villains was kind of a mess."

Dixie shrugged, "Beat was kind of a jerk too, Jordan. You aligned with jerks before you woke up and worked with the good players."

Eventually, they arrived at Littlefoot's torch.

Dixie smiled lightly, "Littlefoot... I'm sorry about what I did to you. I hope you can forgive me when this is all over."

"Littlefoot is just so much of a nice person. I think he'll forgive you, Dixie. Trust me." smiled Flareon.

The torch of Zatanna Zatara was up next.

"Zatanna got too cocky for her own good," said Dixie, "That's why I was able to beat her at her own game."

Squall shrugged, "She asked to be voted out, and that was her mistake. Never asked to be voted out for any reason."

The next torch that came up was Tatsuki Arisawa's.

"Tatsuki was a strong competitor in all of these challenges," explained Squall, "I'm glad I had the honor of working alongside her."

Robert nodded his head, "Tatsuki saved me from the first vote, and after that, she had all of my loyalty. She knew how to play this game."

The torch that came up next was Andrew Miller's.

Flareon sniffed a little bit, tears welling up in her eyes again, but held them back well, "I'm going to win this game for you Andrew. Prove everyone wrong. I want to make you, Vulpix, and my parents proud of me."

Jordan crossed his arms with a light smile, "Andrew was a formidable opponent. I think he got a little carried away after that triple idol play, but overall, a good guy."

At last, they finally arrived at the final torch; Raine Sage's.

"Raine needed to go. She was just too much of a good player. She would have easily won the jury vote." explained Robert.

Squall nodded his head, "Indeed she would have. High amount of respect towards her."

The Final 5 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Dixie."

Dixie did so.

"Like I said before, this is your final immunity challenge," explained Jeff, "Four of you will live to see Day 50 in this game. But there's more to it then that..."

Everyone nodded, listening to what Jeff had to say.

"But first, the challenge. For your final immunity challenge, from Survivor Singapore, you will be balancing a wooden totem on a pole. Every 10 minutes, you will add another section of pole on, making the pole longer as the challenge goes on. If the totem falls, you're out of the game. Last person left standing will win immunity, and earn themselves a spot in the Final 3."

Everyone looked confused when Jeff said 'Final 3' instead of 'Final 4'.

"That's right. Final 3," confirmed Jeff, "There will still be a Final 3 this season, even if four of you make it to Day 50. There will be one more obstacle that will block the path for the remaining members of the Final 4 in order to get to the Final 3."

Everyone looked incredibly worried about what this obstacle could be.

"I will tell you more about it tomorrow, alright? Let's get this final immunity challenge going, and let's get started."

Everyone got situated at their own stations, each player holding their poles and totems on top.

"This challenge is officially on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

So far, Jordan, Dixie, and Squall looked the best, physically. They were balancing the totem well on the pole. Robert and Flareon were struggling just a little bit.

"It's been about ten minutes, so please add a second section of pole." ordered Jeff.

Everyone did so, with Flareon and Robert looking more and more wobbly as the challenge went on. Squall also wobbled a little after putting on the second section.

"With high stakes on the line, nobody wants to quit this game just yet. There's fame and glory after this is all over." smiled Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

One person dropped out first.

…

…

"Flareon is quickly out of this challenge! No shot at immunity for Flareon. We're down to four! With Flareon gone, you will now had a third section of pole."

Flareon sighed sadly, sitting off to the side, hoping for a miracle come tonight's tribal council.

Even with three sections of pole, both Dixie and Jordan were looking quite nice. Jordan took a deep breath, really wanting to win the final immunity challenge. Squall's balance was looking rather off, as well as Robert's, although Robert looked slightly better than Squall did.

– 30 minutes in... –

Suddenly, another player dropped out!

…

…

"And there goes Robert out of nowhere! He looked good, but his balance was thrown off! We're down to three, and now we move to four sections of pole! This is where we will stay at until the end of the challenge."

Robert shook his head a little. That said, he wasn't that upset, as the target he wanted out already dropped out, being Flareon. He rubbed her back after sitting down next to her.

With now four sections of pole, Squall looked far from good now. While in good shape, he had the worst balance out of all three of the players left up there. It didn't help that he was also the tallest of them.

Both Dixie and Jordan briefly looked at one another, confident that one of them was about to win the final immunity challenge.

– 40 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out.

…

…

"And with that, Leonhart is out of the challenge. We're down to Dixie Kong and Jordan Smith. Two strong competitors, and neither one won their final immunity challenges in the original seasons they won. They would love to win it now."

Squall shook his head, taking a seat next to Robert, closely watching both Dixie and Jordan for the rest of the challenge.

Jordan looked over at Dixie for a second, his balance becoming a little more off with four sections, "Dixie... let me win this one. Doesn't matter who wins, right...?"

Dixie heard his words, but didn't drop out. She really wanted to win this final immunity challenge, especially considering that it was worth getting to the Final 3.

Jordan sighed when Dixie didn't respond, knowing he had to use whatever it took to beat her in this challenge.

– 50 minutes in... –

After almost an hour of standing out there, balancing a wooden totem on their poles... one person finally dropped out.

…

…

…

…and it was Jordan, not able to defeat Dixie after much effort.

"Jordan drops out! DIXIE KONG WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE! GUARANTEED A SPOT IN THE FINAL 3!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dixie.

"Congratulations Dixie! You've been through hell and back this season. Both seasons you were eliminated, and you came back into the game in some form. Now once again you will get another chance at the Final Tribal Council! Great efforts! Sadly, for Robert, Flareon, Leonhart, and Jordan? One of you will not get that pleasure. Tonight, we will vote off the final member of the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Champions Day 49

With so much at stake going into tonight's vote, many plans were taken into consideration. Not only about tonight's vote, but for what could happen on Day 50 to determine the Final 3!

Jordan and Dixie were discussing the matter in the forest, both wondering what could happen tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Jordan," sighed Dixie, "I had to win the challenge today. Final 3 was guaranteed... and I just needed to make sure my spot was safe. I hope you understand."

Jordan shook his head, "I'm just upset that I didn't even win one challenge, man... but that's okay. We have enough crap on our table as it is."

" _I really wanted to win that one final challenge just for the glory, you know? It was the last challenge ever, supposedly, so... I really wanted that win. Tonight, Dixie and I have to make a tough decision. Do we vote out Flareon? Or do we take a risk and vote off Squall? There's so much going on!" - Jordan_

"Here's what I think we should do," explained Jordan, "I'm thinking it's going to be one last challenge tomorrow. I've seen it happen in other reality shows outside of Survivor. It's possible that's what we're going through. Squall's the biggest threat to win it. Vote him out."

Dixie shrugged, "I don't know... didn't Jeff say that this season would give the jury the most power a few nights ago? I think that could benefit Flareon more than Squall..."

"I suppose anything's possible at this point... I just have a gut feeling all you and I worked for is going to be all but moot. If Flareon or Squall sneak to the end, we've lost." sighed Jordan.

" _Tonight's a big vote. If Jordan, myself, and Robert want to go to the end, we have to vote off the right person. Is that Squall? Or is that Flareon? I personally think we should vote off Flareon, because she has the best chances of winning this game over Squall. Especially after Raine exposed me." - Dixie_

"You also got to think; if it's a challenge, Flareon could easily beat Robert, and she's sitting at the end with the two of us instead of him." warned Dixie.

Jordan nodded, "Yeah... I don't know, though. I think it's up in the air, overall, between them."

Both of them continued to discuss the matter in greater detail. They eventually agreed on a decision, hoping it was the right one.

" _Survivor is a game of risks, and tonight is no different. Doesn't matter if we vote off Flareon, or vote off Squall, it may not be enough to help me win this game, because of this silly twist." (Takes a deep breath) "It's alright though... I gotta remain confident. The game is far from over, right?" - Jordan_

Meanwhile, Squall and Robert were talking about the plan inside the shelter.

"Are you voting for Flareon tonight?" asked Squall, looking over at Robert.

Robert nodded his head, "Yeah. Any sane person would do the same thing. I mean it Squall. After last night's vote, the jury knows what Dixie did. That's sympathy up the yin yang. Flareon's going to beat us all. We might as well pack up and leave if we keep her around."

" _I really don't care what the twist is tomorrow. All I know is that Flareon's gotta go tonight. I respect her, she's a good person, but she's going to win this game, and I can't let her take my title away from me. I've worked hard to get to this far, and I'm not about to let it all go to waste tonight." - Robert_

"We need to think about that twist, though," warned Squall, "Maybe it will be a twist that will benefit Jordan over Flareon."

Robert rolled his eyes, "Still worried about Jordan are ya? Don't worry, dude. I mean, yeah, he's a bit of a jerk, but I think we stand a better chance of beating him than Flareon."

"Still... without knowing what the twist is tomorrow, we're going into it blind. I think that's what Jeff wants us to do. He wants us to over think it." replied Squall, crossing his arms.

" _Tonight's vote is definitely going to be a mess, I think. With Jeff not being clear about the twist until tomorrow, nobody knows what it's going to be. Robert wants Flareon out, I want Jordan out, and who knows if Jordan wants me out or not after this morning. Without immunity, I'm in trouble." - Squall_

"Vote Flareon dude. Trust me. I'll talk with the doofuses, and get them on the same page." reassured Robert.

Squall nodded, watching Robert leave the shelter area. A few moments later, Flareon came wandering by after giving a confessional. She was packing her things for the night.

"Hi Squall," smiled Flareon, "What are you thinking about tonight?"

"That depends. What are you thinking tonight?" asked Squall.

"Ummm... I'm just going to vote for Jordan tonight. Just like last time," replied Flareon, "I don't know what this twist will be, but I think Jordan's the biggest threat out of you three boys. I hate to say that, but I think it's true."

" _Jordan's done a good job fighting back from the bottom! Back on Fasasaga he proved he was a fighter! He outlasted Bayonetta, and he managed to swing Garrus and Mordin onto his side without much effort! He's done so well that I think the jury is going to love his presence tomorrow." - Flareon_

Squall sighed, "You really think so, huh? You don't think the jury will see him for having a poor social game?"

"Well, I'll definitely call him out for it if I'm on the jury," giggled Flareon, "But Squall, it's all on you. I want Jordan out, but you don't have to do it. Whatever you want to do, I'll understand."

Squall nodded softly, "Very well. Thank you, I guess."

" _Tonight's vote is going to be interesting no matter what. I'm pretty sure my name will come up tonight, and it could be the last time my name comes up. I've come 49 days without seeing my name on the parchment, and I hope I still don't. But given all that's happened, I think my odds are slim." - Squall_

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Bayonetta,"

"Metal Mario,"

"Nightwolf,"

"Jiro,"

"Hyde,"

"Beat,"

"Littlefoot,"

"Zatanna,"

"Tatsuki,"

"Andrew,"

"And Raine, voted out at the last tribal council."

"So tonight's the last time anyone is getting voted out of this game. Four of you will make it to Day 50... and yet there will still only be a Final 3. Strange I know, but trust me, you will see what I mean tomorrow. Leonhart, were there any thoughts as to what the twist could be?" asked Jeff.

Squall nodded his head.

"Certainly. My concern is that I think nobody's going to think about it until it's too late. Everyone has a goal they want to accomplish, and I doubt they realize that a twist could come and bite them in the ass. I just hope it's not my ass that gets bitten." replied Squall.

"Jordan, Leonhart makes a good point. After all, none of you know what the twist could be. The only thing you do know is that it will determine who joins Dixie in the Final 3. What are you thinking about tonight?" asked Jeff.

Jordan sighed softly before answering.

"Honestly Jeff, it's been on and off in my head over the last several hours. I have so much going on that I don't even know if I'm making the right move tonight. Tomorrow will determine if tonight's move was worth it or not." replied Jordan.

Dixie nodded in agreement.

"Flareon, how about for you? Certainly you've been through a lot in the last few days. Are you concerned that it could be you tonight?" asked Jeff.

Flareon nodded with a light smile.

"I'm a little concerned, but win or lose, I'm just happy I made it this far into the game. Still, getting all the way to Day 50 would be really, really nice." replied Flareon.

Squall looked over at her for a few moments.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Robert, you're up."

– – –

Flareon's Vote: Nothing personal, but I know you have the best chances of winning this game. (Jordan)

Jordan's Vote: Sorry, but I have to take you out before it's too late. (?)

Robert's Vote: You're a good person, but someone's gotta go tonight. (Flareon)

Squall's Vote: I'm sorry about this, but I need to think for myself, and not for others. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jordan. (He nodded, clasping his hands together.)

…

Flareon. One vote Flareon, one vote Jordan. (She smiled lightly.)

…

…

…

Flareon. Two votes Flareon, one vote Jordan. (She smiled a little bit more, looking over at the others.)

…

…

…

Twenty eighth person voted out of Survivor Final Showdown, and the twelfth and final member of our jury, Flareon. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Flareon nodded her head, smiling, "It's alright guys! It's only just a game, after all. Good luck, and wish for the best!" She brought her torch up to Jeff.

"Flareon, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Flareon waved her paw at the others, saying her last goodbyes before running out of the tribal council area.

"Congratulations, Leonhart, Robert, Jordan, and Dixie Kong. You have made it to Day 50 after so many blindsides, big moves, and emotional decisions. Now your fates lie in the hands of the jury. 12 people you had a hand in voting out now hold all the power from here on out. Get a good nights sleep for your last day on Survivor, because you're about to experience the biggest final tribal council in Survivor history. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Flareon's Final Words**

"I'm a little sad that I don't get to bring the money home a second time to my wonderful girlfriend... but I know she and my parents will be proud of the way I played this game. I played it like anyone would have expected me to; with compassion and heart. I wish everyone the best of luck tomorrow night!"

VOTE

Flareon – Dixie, Squall, Jordan, and Robert

Jordan – Flareon

– – – – –

Champions Day 50

The official Final 4 arrived back at camp for the fiftieth day on Survivor Final Showdown! Everyone was excited to have finally made it to this point in the game.

"Woohoo! Great job guys! We made it! Day 50!" cheered Dixie, high fiving everyone.

"I have to say I'm shocked," chuckled Robert, "I never would have guessed that I would be sitting here in the Final 4."

" _I think I surprised everyone by making it here on Day 50. I don't think anyone expected to see someone like me make it here. I've played a very good under the radar game, and I think the jury will have to respect that I'm still here despite not being a big player, right? It's all perspective." - Robert_

"So much is about to change around here," chuckled Jordan, "One of the three boys isn't making it to the Final 3. Question is... how will that work?"

"Jeff just said the jury has all the power now. I think the jury will decide who's worthy of their attention tonight." replied Squall.

"Dude that's gonna suck for one of us. Hell I don't even know who the jury's going to hate the most! The one that's most likely to get voted out was Dixie, and she's safe!" replied Jordan.

Dixie rolled her eyes, "Oh hush up Jordan!"

" _Robert's not looking too hot with the jury right now... but hell neither is Squall. Both of them put in minimal effort getting this far, so... maybe there's a chance they'll kick Squall off the jury instead of Robert or myself. I've come this far to win for my family, and I hope the jury sees that." - Jordan_

Jordan held his hands up, "Sorry! But you know it's true! Raine poisoned the jury against you, unfair as that might be. She probably ruined any chance you have at winning."

Dixie scoffed, "I'm still going to try. Even if it's a wasted effort, I rather try than look like a Zoe Trent, you know?"

Squall muttered under his breath, although it was loud enough for Dixie to hear, "Zoe didn't make anyone cry."

Dixie sighed, "I know... thanks for reminding me. I apologized to her, and I hope that's enough."

" _I've been through a lot in this season. I know I have a guaranteed spot in the Final 3, but I don't know if I even stand a chance to win this game. I was exposed by Raine a few nights ago for making Flareon cry, and it's still haunting me to this very day. So much is on the line, and I don't want to lose!" - Dixie_

"So what do you guys think we should do with the shelter?" asked Robert, looking out at the shelter, holding his torch.

"I'd say we burn it down. It's traditional, after all." smiled Jordan.

"One last shelter burning for one last season of Survivor!" replied Dixie, lighting her torch up with fire.

Everyone else followed Dixie in lighting their torches up, and after clearing out the shelter of their belongings, the shelter was lit up on fire.

"What a beautiful fire." smiled Jordan, watching the flames take away their shelter.

"It's going to be symbolic tonight, I think." replied Squall, crossing his arms, leaning against a tree.

" _Tonight, there's so much on the line. One person between myself, Robert, and Jordan will not even get to speak their case at the Final 3. That person could be me, and with the thoughts of it coming down to the jury... that's really worrying. I don't know how the jury sees me. They could dislike me." - Squall_

"Shall we be on our way to the final tribal council?" asked Dixie, looking at the other players.

Jordan nodded his head confidently, "I sure am! Let's make the best of it tonight, and good luck to everyone!"

"Good luck in return," chuckled Robert, "Hope tonight whoever gets kicked out of the Final 3 doesn't leave with bad feelings and bitterness."

"The chances of that are quite high. But we'll see what happens." replied Squall.

With that said, all four members of the Final 4 walked away from the Champions camp, making their way to Final Tribal Council.

– – – – –

The Champions tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Bayonetta,"

"Metal Mario,"

"Nightwolf,"

"Jiro,"

"Hyde,"

"Beat,"

"Littlefoot,"

"Zatanna,"

"Tatsuki,"

"Andrew,"

"Raine,"

"And Flareon, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to become the Sole Survivor, and win one million dollars. However, as you all know, we're not going to start with opening statements." explained Jeff.

Everyone nodded their heads, awaiting for Jeff's next instructions.

"Dixie, for winning immunity yesterday, you were guaranteed a spot in the Final 3. You will not have to worry about losing your spot. However, Leonhart, Jordan, Robert... yours spots are not guaranteed. You must fight for it." said Jeff.

All three of them nodded their heads.

"And by fight for it, I mean plead your cases to the jury on why you deserve a chance to win the million dollars. After you each plead your case, the jury will have an open discussion on who should move on and who should not. Then they will give their verbal vote. Let's start with you, Leonhart."

"Okay, well... I think you all know how I played this game. I was quiet, but I also made moves to keep myself in the focus of the game. I may not have been a flashy player, but I don't think you have to be flashy to win Survivor. I think you need to play Survivor by being yourself, honestly." pleaded Squall.

"Okay, next up, Jordan."

"Alright guys, you know I've been a fierce competitor trying to stay in this game. I hope that's shown you guys that I am worthy of being given a chance to go to the Final 3. I know I wasn't the nicest guy, but I was fighting to stay in this game, and I hope you guys see it the way that I do." pleaded Jordan.

"Thanks. And finally, Robert, you're up next."

"Well, this is going to be tough. I know I've been a very under the radar, but like Squall, I don't think I had to make many moves to get this far. I watched everyone else shoot eachother in the foot, and I snuck by unseen. I know it's not the best gameplay, but it's the way I chose to play." pleaded Robert.

"Thanks you guys. Alright jury, I'll leave it all up to you. Give yourselves some time to discuss the decision... and then when you're ready, make your decision loud and clear." said Jeff.

With that said, the jury got into a small circle, whispering to one another as they discussed every option available to them.

"Alright guys, so let's start with Squall," began Andrew, "Personally... I think Squall didn't really play the game up until the last few days. Squall really relied on Tatsuki and Raine to make some of these moves. I don't know if that's worthy of being given a chance to win this game, you know?"

Hyde nodded his head, "Yeah man. Squall had so many opportunities to play this game, and he chose to sit back and let Tatsuki run the show. If not for you playing that idol, Andrew, Tatsuki would have run the show, man. I don't know if he's that deserving of the title."

"Sadly, I think you're both right. I wanted to like Squall, but I feel like he just took every opportunity given to him, and he let it slide under the radar. I feel like Squall hid for too long, and personally I think it's too little too late for him." replied Littlefoot with a frown.

Tatsuki shook her head, "You know what... you're all wrong. I think Squall did a fine job. He clearly tried to make his own moves, and he adapted to fit the game as it moved ahead. He didn't want to be left behind in the dust, that's for certain."

"Alright, now let's talk about Jordan," said Raine, crossing her arms, "Jordan did a good job fighting back.. but he chose to align himself with some dangerous players. Beat, Hyde, Dixie... and he got lucky that two of them got blindsided. I don't think he played with morals, really."

Zatanna nodded her head, "Jordan definitely didn't play a good social game. He was rather sloppy at times with his game play, and he held onto that idol for too long, however long he had it. He let Beat get voted off without saving him, if I'm not mistaken."

"My issue with Jordan was that he was willing to let his allies burn in the dust if it benefited him. True, if he had that idol when Beat got voted off, that's really dirty of him. I'm pretty sure he might have let Dixie burn in the dust if it benefited him at any point." said Jiro.

"Oh give me a break dudes," muttered Beat, "I don't care if Jordan let me get voted off. Dude's gotta do what he's gotta do. He fought against the odds, and made it all the way here! That's gotta mean something, right? Come on dudes, give the guy a chance."

"Very well. Now let us discuss the likes of Robert," said Bayonetta, changing the subject, "I personally believe Robert was all talk and no action. He stayed glued to Tatsuki from the beginning, and only started to play when she got voted off. What a shame."

Nightwolf nodded his head, "Agreed. The spirits are also not pleased with some of his actions pre merge, either. I believe Robert thought he could get away with playing the same way as he did in Survivor Marble. However, I believe it isn't enough to win again."

"I think Robert had opportunity after opportunity to play this game, and prove he's more than just a partially deaf guy. But he never did. He laid too low, lower than Squall ever did, because he wasn't a physical threat. To me, I don't think he deserves another chance." explained Metal Mario.

"You know... Robert was sweet. I know he did horrible things to Etna... but he wasn't the only one involved in that conflict, let's be clear about that! I think Robert played the way he knew he could play, and it worked again! Many people tried to play the same, and it backfired! Not for him." said Flareon.

The jury continued to discuss the entire matter. When it came time for them to quietly discuss their votes, a majority was found. None of the Final 4 players could make out what they were saying, so it was all speculation to them.

Eventually, Bayonetta spoke up with the final decision, "Alright Jeff, we're ready to make the decision."

"Alright, thank you. Who's going to be the final person eliminated from this game, and not have absolutely no say at final tribal council as a finalist or as a jury member?" asked Jeff.

"We have decided..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...to send little Robert out the door." smirked Bayonetta.

Robert rolled his eyes, sighing just a little bit. Jordan took a deep breath, feeling lucky he made it past this section. Squall simply nodded his head, shaking Robert's hand.

"It's official, Robert. The jury has made their final decision. You will not get a second chance to plead your case to the jury. I need you to bring me your torch."

Robert nodded his head, grabbing his things, and his torch, giving it up to Jeff, "Sorry I couldn't make you guys proud, I guess."

"Robert, in this case, the jury has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Robert lazily waved goodbye as he left the tribal council area, not happy at all that the jury sent him packing.

"Congratulations, Leonhart and Jordan. The two of you have been given the chance to plead your case as to why you deserve to become the Sole Survivor of Survivor Final Showdown. In just a few minutes, we will begin the final tribal council for real."

– – – – –

 **Robert's Final Words**

"I'm not happy at all that the jury didn't get a chance to see what my game was all about. I felt like I could have stood a fair chance, but I suppose they were willing to have an under the radar winner represent them as the only two time winner, huh? Oh well, I wish Squall and Jordan best of luck."

– – – – –

"It's now time for the final tribal council to begin. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Jordan, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"I want to say thank you all for giving me this chance after fighting so long for this spot. I started this game in a bad spot, but I fought back against a strong alliance, and even broke them apart. I had to work with nearly anyone who was willing to give me the time of day to even make it here. I think you all underestimated me because I wasn't a big player in Heroes vs. Villains or even in Green Hill. That's why I feel like I deserve to become the winner of this amazing final season." pleaded Jordan.

"Leonhart, you're up next."

"Survivor is a game all about adaption. You need to adapt to fit your end game goals. I started off working with Tatsuki, but I knew she would be a threat later down the road. So when I got swapped to Fasasaga, I picked up Bayonetta and Nightwolf. When that alliance failed at the merge, I returned to Tatsuki, knowing if I strayed any farther, my ass was on the line. While I was certainly a quiet player, I think it's better to stay away from the drama, and I think that's how you win the game." pleaded Squall.

"And finally, Dixie Kong, please close us up."

"Oh boy... uhhh... hey guys! I know a lot of you are not happy with the way I played the game this season. But this is a game. Sometimes you have to play hard and make questionable moves to advance yourself in the game! I fought hard, I made bold moves, and I wasn't afraid to turn against my close allies if it meant me getting to the end. I regret doing so many things in this game, because it did end up hurting feelings along the way, and I hope that when this is over, we'll be friends again." pleaded Dixie.

"Thank you, finalists. In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Dixie, Leonhart, and Jordan. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, it's now time to address the Final 3. We'll start with you, Zatanna. Get us started."

Zatanna nodded her head, walking on up to address the finalists.

"Great job on a well played game," smiled Zatanna, "Dixie I'll start with you. I knew you were up to no good for awhile. I acted too late, and in the end that's my fault. I took a risk to get you out of this game, and it failed."

Dixie nodded her head.

"But... I am curious about something, though. The night Raine was voted off, you had the necklace around your neck. Did you cheat in that challenge? Because I know you cheated to beat me in the Redemption Island duel." asked Zatanna.

Dixie gulped a little bit, before nodding her head nervously. Raine glared briefly at her.

"Alright, that's all I needed to know," replied Zatanna, "Now... Jordan. I have to admit you were a talented player, and like you said, underestimated. Did you have the idol when I was voted off that night?"

Jordan nodded his head, "Yeah I did. I didn't want to play it, and I was going to do anything it took to stay in this game, and not have to use my idol."

Zatanna smiled at him, "Well... I'd say that was a clever move on your part. I'm actually impressed with you. However... my concern is that you didn't form enough bonds to warrant my vote. It felt like you only bonded with the people that only mattered to your game. But we'll have to see what happens tonight and see if I'm right or wrong. Thank you."

She smiled softly before taking her seat.

"Bayonetta."

Bayonetta grinned, extending her butterfly wings as she took her spot to speak.

"Well, well, well... look at who we have here," smirked Bayonetta, "Three different, unique players. Dixie Kong. You were the closest thing to a villain we have in this group. You did dastardly things... things that not even I would have done in my seasons. From one Survivor villain to another... I think you were sloppy."

Dixie rolled her eyes briefly, but nodded her head.

"Next, we have dear old Squall. I applaud you for stepping up for me and choosing to work with a woman like me. You had the guts, dear... but then once I was gone, you folded right back into Tatsuki's hands. I must ask you... did you have any plans to blindside her before the Final 3?" asked Bayonetta.

Squall nodded his head, "Yes. I knew at some point I needed to blindside Tatsuki. But if I couldn't, I was already preparing my resume by... well... exposing her poor actions before the merge."

Tatsuki rubbed her head a little bit, feeling a little awkward.

"Well, at least you came prepared, Squall," grinned Bayonetta, "And now we go to Jordan. Jordan, my friend, we had our ups and our downs. In the end you turned on me. What a shame, because I feel like we could have been a powerful pair together. Do you regret that decision?"

"Not really. I don't know if I would be sitting here if I saved you instead of Beat, honestly." replied Jordan, frankly.

"Honesty. I like it. I like it when the finalists don't bother to kiss asses. Thank you all, and good luck. You're going to need it." snickered Bayonetta before taking her seat.

"Hyde."

Hyde smirked, tipping his sunglasses down, and rubbed his hands together as he walked up.

"Alright man, time to get serious for once," said Hyde, "First off, congratulations. Second off, I want to take credit as the first person to genuinely mean that to you, Dixie. You voted with me the night I got voted off, and uh... not sure if you wanted to work long term, man, but eh... you get credit where credit is due. You fought your ass off, Dix. Good job."

Dixie smiled at him, "Thanks Hyde!"

Hyde nodded his head, "Squall. Lemme tell you something, man. I was ready to demoralize Robert for his #%#%ty gameplay. But he ain't here. So you get to take his spot, because frankly you weren't different from him. You both played cowardly games. You kissed Tatsuki's ass, and as soon as she was gone, you only then started to scramble. Not good, bro."

Squall shook his head, "Not true. Robert's the one that got himself in trouble. I at least tried to do whatever it took to keep myself safe."

"And that meant making no moves. Whatever man. We'll see how the rest of the jury thinks. Good luck." replied Hyde as he took his seat back.

"Raine."

Raine walked on up to face the finalists, crossing her arms.

"First off, being someone who's been where you were twice in a row, I know how it feels," explained Raine, "The pressure is tough, but welcome to reality. Dixie, you played an immoral game. The amount of crap you got yourself into should not be rewarded with a spot in the Final 3."

Dixie sighed softly, shaking her head, "Not true, Raine."

Raine ignored her, moving on, "Jordan. I admire your tenacity, and your confidence. But I just feel like from the bottom of my heart you really only cared about yourself. You let Beat get voted off, you threw Tatsuki under the bus, among other things."

"This is Survivor, Raine. In this game, only you are responsible for you. You need to look out for you." reminded Jordan.

"Again, welcome to reality, Jordan. Wake up, I'm sure you will enjoy what you see. I shouldn't have to tell that to a grown man," reprimanded Raine, "As a jury member, I have the final say on which one of you wins this game. I may not be a fair juror, but that's Survivor. It's never fair."

She then took her seat with the rest of the jury.

"Nightwolf."

Nightwolf folded his arms behind his back, and walked on up to address the finalists.

"The spirits are with all of you tonight," began Nightwolf, "They have seen everything that you have done over the last 50 days. While I may not have that same knowledge, I have a feeling on who has played with honor, and who has played carelessly."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"I have one piece of advice for each one of you," said Nightwolf, "Dixie Kong... admit to your faults. Jordan Smith... be more humble. Squall Leonhart... be more confident in yourself. Thank you all, and good luck."

Nightwolf bowed politely before taking his seat back.

"Tatsuki."

Tatsuki nodded her head, stretching her limbs slightly as she walked on up to talk.

"First things first, I'm going to address Squall," began Tatsuki, "I know you had all of your plans, but at the end of the day, you stuck by me, and I have no ill regards to anything you've done. You stayed true to yourself, and I think above all, that means a lot in Survivor."

Squall nodded his head, smiling lightly.

Tatsuki turned her attention to the others, "Jordan, I have to say you played a strong underdog game. However, I felt like you played a little over the top when it came to trying to save yourself. For example... when Andrew played his idol, you had no trouble throwing me under the bus. Explain yourself?"

Jordan nodded, "Of course. I had to do whatever it took to get you out of this game. You were a strong player, and I felt like Andrew wanted Raine out before you, which I thought was stupid. By exposing you, I could get their votes on you, and I think it worked."

Both Andrew and Flareon nodded from the jury.

"Thank you, that was a good answer. As for you Dixie... good luck I guess. Very few members of this jury respect you for your game. Good luck trying to get more than two jury votes." shrugged Tatsuki.

Dixie sighed a little bit as Tatsuki took her seat with the jury.

"Flareon."

Flareon smiled brightly, hopping over to go speak to the finalists.

"Hey guys!" smiled Flareon, "Great job on making it this far into the game! My only question tonight is for Dixie, and it's a question worth a million dollars. Dixie... you said once before you have regrets in this game. Could you explain to me what those regrets were?"

Dixie nodded her head, "Absolutely. I regret stealing Littlefoot's idol, I regret trying to get him voted out earlier, I slightly regret cheating at challenges to beat the likes of Raine and Zatanna, and last of all, I regret yelling at you and making you cry."

Flareon smiled lightly, "It's okay, Dixie. We all make mistakes out here, and... to say you played a bad game is far from the truth. I would say you played the best way only a kong could play. I think in the end... people will respect your game for what it was."

Dixie smiled at her, a little bit happy to hear some praise after this long in the jury questions.

"Good luck guys, you're going to need it!" replied Flareon, returning to her seat.

"Metal Mario."

Metal Mario clanked on up to speak to the finalists.

"Alright. First off, no questions from me. I just want to make a few comments on your games," began Metal Mario, "First off, Jordan. I sometimes question why you made an alliance with me back on Joneto... only to then turn your back on me and try to get me voted out. I think you played a sloppy game, like many have already said before."

Jordan nodded his head, softly.

"Dixie, we had some history back on Selu," continued Metal Mario, "I tried to get you voted out of the game... and I think that was a bit of a mistake on my end. But maybe I had the right idea, because you did become quite the threat in the last several days. However immoral some of your actions are... you played a good game."

Dixie smiled lightly, nodding her head.

"And finally, we come to you, Squall," said Metal Mario, "We weren't aligned for very long when we merged. All I had to go on was whatever Nightwolf told me about you. Until we made it through one vote, I wasn't willing to trust you. I didn't even last the first vote. While it wasn't you I needed to worry about, I don't know how good of a player you are. Were you lucky, or just out of the loop? Maybe tonight we'll know the answer."

Squall shrugged softly as Metal Mario sat back down.

"Jiro."

Jiro shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked on up to face the finalists.

"I first want to get some things off of my chest," sighed Jiro, turning to Dixie, "What you did, Dixie, was absolutely horrible. Littlefoot was your friend, and you tricked him like he was some dumb kid. He's too innocent to be played like that, and you should know better then that."

"Look I'm sorry! He knows I'm sorry, it's just a game, Jiro." replied Dixie.

Jiro shook his head, "Tricking the innocent into your hands is too dirty for my tastes, Dixie. For me, it completely discredits your game. I can't even look at your accomplishments without remembering the dirty tricks you employed."

Dixie rolled her eyes, thinking Jiro was taking it too personally.

Jiro sighed, turning to the others, "Anyway... Jordan. I admire your gameplay, because unlike Dixie's, you had character. You had strength. You were underestimated by the rest of us. I knew it, and that's why we decided to go after you when I was voted off. But... you weren't the only one I was worried about. I was also worried about you, Squall."

Both Jordan and Squall looked at one another.

"You see, when Nightwolf was voted off," continued Jiro, "If you didn't win immunity, you were our target. I knew you had the best chances to win this game, because honestly, none of the big players like Andrew, Raine or Tatsuki had a chance. They would all get taken down before the end... and I was right. The question is... who deserves more credit for those moves? Jordan? Or you?"

Jiro kept the answer up in the air as he took his seat with the rest of the jury.

"Beat."

Beat smirked, skating on up to the front of the group, getting ready to talk.

"My only question tonight is for Jordan," said Beat, "Dude, the night I was voted off, you chose not to play your idol on me. Now, why didn't you play it on me?"

"Because I needed to look out for number one; me," explained Jordan, "You were a great ally, but I'm better off staying in this game any way I know. If it meant giving up my idol to keep you around, sorry, that was off the table, man. Hope you understand."

Beat nodded, "Totally, dude. You played well, and I hope you get the win tonight, bro." He gave him a thumbs up before skating back to his seat.

"Littlefoot."

Littlefoot took a deep breath before walking up to talk.

"Okay, um... this is going to be weird, since I didn't fully prepare myself," began Littlefoot, "But.. this is a speech meant for everyone in this room."

Everybody nodded, listening closely.

"I know what happens to my people," explained Littlefoot, "My people will no longer... exist. I've kept that fact secret from my closest friends and family as to not start a major panic... but... I've come to realize something. It doesn't matter when your life comes to an end... you need to just use the time you have now to be happy with what you have."

Littlefoot looked over at Dixie, "Dixie, you've done some questionable things, but I'm not mad at you. I have no time in my life to be mad at you. Because in the end, it's all just a game. A game worth one million dollars. We've all won that prize before, and... it means a lot to all of us. At the end of the day, Dixie, you have my friendship, and my vote. Thank you for being you, and remembering that it's just a game."

Littlefoot then turned to the jury, "Remember guys... base your votes on who you think played the best game... not based on voting against someone who made you angry before. Remember that, please."

Dixie smiled at Littlefoot as he took his seat with the rest of the jury.

"And finally we come to Andrew. Finish us off, my man."

Andrew nodded his head with a smile, walking on up to address the finalists.

"Alright, let's close this out with a smile, shall we?" said Andrew, "I'll start with you, Jordan. We were rivals throughout this game. We were gunning for eachother at numerous times, but at the end of the day, you got me before I got you. I gotta say, you were fun competition, and I'm proud of your gameplay."

Jordan nodded, grinning a little bit.

"Now for you, Squall," continued Andrew, "Honestly, I never really understood your gameplay. You seemed to be well on your feet back at Fasasaga, but once that alliance fell apart... you just folded and returned to Tatsuki, knowing full well she was a threat to win this game hands down. I just don't really know if you're deserving of the title, honestly."

Squall shrugged a little bit.

"And Dixie uhh... I don't have much to say to you. I think most of the jury was already harsh on you, so I don't think I'll say much. I just hope you learned from this experience." said Andrew.

Dixie nodded softly, "I have, actually."

"Good luck to all three of you." smiled Andrew, taking his seat on the jury.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Bayonetta, you're up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Final Showdown is all said and done for! We will have our final winner of the first series soon! How will the votes be shown? I will release the Final Votes five hours or so after the finale is released! Around 4 30 PM EST! :D

Please read the end notes after the winner is decided, please, tons of information you would need to know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	26. Episode 24 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call New York City. Dixie, Jordan, Squall, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes. Robert was also there, sitting with the members of the jury.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up guys? Glad to see you all here tonight!"

All of the contestants cheered.

"It's good to see some excitement on Finale night! Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. As we all know, the winner of tonight's vote will get bragging rights as the first ever two time Sole Survivor. After 50 days, we will find out who will be the winner! Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 6 or 7 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"TEAM JORDAN! HOOT HOOT! TIME TO HIT THE BIG LEAGUES!"

"GET IT ON LIKE DIXIE KONG! WIN THIS GAME FOR THE DK KREW!"

"ROAR LIKE A LION, QUIET LIKE A HAWK! GO SQUALL!"

First vote,

…

…

Jordan.

…

…

Squall Leonhart.

…

…

Dixie. Tied one vote each for Dixie, Squall, and Jordan.

…

…

Squall.

…

…

Jordan.

…

…

Dixie. Tied again, two votes each for Dixie, Jordan, and Squall!

…

…

Squall.

…

…

Jordan. That's three votes for Jordan, three votes for Squall, two votes Dixie.

…

…

Squall.

…

…

Jordan. Tied again with four votes Squall, four votes Jordan, two votes Dixie.

…

…

Squall. That's five votes Squall, four votes Jordan, two votes Dixie. One vote left. If this next vote is for Jordan, we have a tie. Otherwise...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The winner of Survivor Final Showdown, is SQUALL!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Squall shaking his head in disbelief and excitement after hearing he became the first two time Sole Survivor. Dixie and Jordan congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury and Robert came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 16 contestants booted, En-Tee-I, Rain, Samantha, Cousteau, Batgirl, Ryo, Isabelle, Aladdin, Curtis, Etna, Reala, Marge, Mordin, Ben, Garrus, and Mickey, soon joined them.

"Squall Leonhart was definitely not someone anyone saw coming into this game as a true threat to win this game! Squall adapted to change, and in Survivor, that means a lot! Squall always had a plan, and worked around it if it failed! I have to say between this season and in Reals vs. OCs, Squall played a much better, more strategic game! Well done to you, Leonhart!" cheered Jeff.

Jeff then turned to face another camera, "Sadly, this is our final season. Thank you all for sticking by the show for all these years, and I hope some day, by some miracle... we come back on the air. Goodbye, America!"

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my thirty-third and final season of my first Survivor series! ^^

First things first... the winner. I know Squall was a very random choice, and believe me... I know he is. But quite frankly, it came down to him and Jordan, and I just felt like Squall made more sense logically given the jury members.

Jiro made it quite clear before the merge that the winner of this season would be someone who wasn't a threat from Day 1. That's why Raine, Andrew, Tatsuki, and Beat never stood a chance. They might have looked good edit wise, but logically nobody would TAKE them to the end! Squall, as well as Jordan, were both looked at as minor players, and nobody would care about them early on. I know Squall's edit was crap for the first half of the season... but given that Joneto won all the time, it was hard to give Squall anything that wasn't important to the plot.

Also the jury vote twist... Robert getting kicked out was a cop out move by me. I think everyone knew he was getting zero votes, and if Squall or Jordan got kicked out, readers would know that the other person wins, so... Robert took the fall when I figured no one would care.

And this won't be the last time you see these characters! Next week I'm going to be working on an epilogue story that includes every single character in the series (sans the five castaways that passed), and what they've been up to in the last 10 years. While Kermadec Islands will take place in 2041, this "after party" of sorts will take place in 2026.

With that all out of the way... I want to say this was a fun ride from 2010 all the way to 2016. With more seasons and stories to come going into 2017, I hope you all stay by my side, and we can all work together to put our creative geniuses to the test! If you've been here since 2010... which I doubt considering all the hiatuses I took... but if you are, thank you for your support! There's more to come trust me!

Some changes that I'm going to make in the new series lifting the censors on my writing. No more censoring words. Like you've seen in my Big Brother fanfics, the cursing will be uncensored. Hopefully Fanfiction does not get on my case about it. Especially with a T rating. XD

But coming in two weeks... Survivor Kermadec Islands! A cast list should be out right this second!

 **Noete: Betty, Brian, Darwin, Fatima, Grace, Jermaine, Jerry, Kris, Luciana, and Stuart**

 **Sian: Alec, Anna, Blanche, Charlie, G.W., Horace, Jason, Kajsa, Whitney, and Yvette**

You can go onto the TJ Survivor Series wikia to take a look at these characters first hand, their ages, and their job only! Their full profiles will come later.


End file.
